Bonnie Kalos Journey
by grassfire101
Summary: Bonnie just turned 10 and she is ready to compete in the Kalos League. With her two traveling companion Max and Lyn they are ready to complete their goals. But when an evil organization slowly start to form, they are being pulled into another dangerous adventure. They'l meet many good friends and rivals. While they discover the secret of Mega Evolution! Will they have what it take?
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie Kalos Pokemon journey: Picking the starter

 **This story will take place 2 years after xy. It will be about Bonnie Journey to win the Kalos league . But that not all, new rivals,friends and even new enemy will try to conquer the Kalos region.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or it characters. Only my OC**

* * *

It was a exciting Monday morning for Bonnie. It was finally her birthday and she was now 10. The legal age for a trainer after all she passed with flying color on her trainer test. Bonnie decided to wear her regular outfit a cute brown shirt and her white skirt along with black pants underneath. She knew exactly what pokemon she wanted to get from Professor Sycamore. A cute Fennekin just like Serena had. Bonnie and her two other friends Zidane and Yuna were supposed to meet Professor Sycamore at 10:00. As Bonnie looked at her alarm clock she gave a big sigh. It was only 8:30 just enough time to eat breakfast and then referee Clemont gym battle. Her father Meyer decided to make scramble eggs and pancakes. Bonnie scarfed it down like a pig and ran to the gym. As she arrived at the gym, she was sweating a storm.

"Hey Bonnie just on time!" Her brother Clemont said as he started to feed his pokemon. "Well is the trainer here yet?" Bonnie could barely walk she was so tired from running. "Well no they are supposed to be here in a few minutes,"Clemont said. "Good I can relax for a few minutes!" Once they stopped journeying with Ash and Serena. Bonnie became Clemont gym referee so she could pick up on many trainer battle strategies. Clemont told her it would help her learn how to counter many trainer strategies. Even after her journey with Ash and Serena, she still remembered how she cried for months. But now Bonnie was ready to become a trainer.

The trainers then arrived and the battle started. Bonnie was watching for all the trainers flaw so she could find a way to counter it if she ever battled them in the Kalos league. She heard that the Kalos league was going to be in 11 months. After the battle she was amazed that Clemont defeated the trainer extremely strong Goodra,Delphox,and Florges. She then looked back at the time and saw that it was already 9:30. "Hey Clemont, I'm off to go to the Professor Sycamore laboratory." "Okay well come back to the house after you get your starter pokemon." Bonnie then started to run and she saw her friend Yuna walking so she stopped. Yuna was a nice girl that had a older sister that loved to compete in pokemon sky battle. "Hey Bonnie can you believe it! Finally the day we will get our starter pokemon!" Yuna and Bonnie became close friends once Yuna moved to the city. She remember hearing that Yuna once competed in a cooking competition and won it. Yuna had dark pitch black hair and blue eyes that reminded her of the sea. She wore a cute red shirt with a gray skirt and black pants. Bonnie sometime thought that she Yuna looked like Yvettal but she pushed that aside. On Yuna shoulder sat her Emolga. Emolga then said hello to Bonnie in pokemon language and Dedenne got out it satchel. Finally after walking for 15 minutes they saw Zidane walking with his had light black hair that had green highlights. He had lime green eyes that reminded her of Zygarde. He wore a green shirt with black pants. Bonnie felt sad for the young boy both of his parents were killed by Team Flare 2 years ago. He was an orphan that loved to steal things. Bonnie and Yuna remembered the time the Police caught Zidane. After a few nights they were able to get his name cleared. Zidane told them once that his helioptile was the only thing that reminded him of his was from the village where Sanpei an old friend of Bonnie was from. But his parents wanted him to get good education so they decided to was once training to be a ninja but once Team Flare tried summoning Yvetal his parents sacrifed themselves.

The three children then arrived at the laboratory. They were greeted by Professor Sycamore Garchomp. "Oh hello Bonnie,Yuna,and Zidane! Are you all ready to pick your starter pokemon?" "Yes!Yes! YES!" "Good now follow me." They then followed Professor Sycamore to the room where his assistants all were. The assistant all waved at the three children and they then walked over to the table where all the starter pokemon were at. "Now all three of you know what responsiblity you have as a pokedex holder correct!" They then all nodded their heads. "Good you see us proffessor are all researching pokemons. But the device I am about to give you is called the pokedex. The pokedex is a device that records data. If you ever encounter a pokemon you don't know scan them and the pokedex will tell you. To complete the pokedex a trainer must capture every pokemon. It is a difficult task but a few people conquered the entire pokedex. Enough with that on to the starter pokemon." All three of the kids looked at the starter pokemon. On the right was Froakie, the middle was Fennekin and on the left was Chespin. "The water type Froakie is on the right. The fire type Fennekin is on the left. Last but not least is the grass type Chespin! Just to tell you trainers Fennekin and Chespin are female and Froakie is a male. But these pokemon are all special because they have an egg move. Well all three of you are ready to pick your pokemon. Take your time!"

"Well Ladies first,"Zidane said. "If you want to go first Bonnie then you can," Yuna exclaimed. "Thank you both! Professor Sycamore I would like to start off with Fennekin,"Bonnie said as the Fennekin jumped in her arm. "Yes the pokemon I want is still there! I would like to start off with a Chespin!" "Cool I get a Froakie,"Zidane said. "Good now try to scan your pokemon with your pokedex," Professor Sycamore said. "I would like to go first,"Yuna said. She then took out her pokedex and scanned Chespin

 **Chespin**

 **Gender- Female**

 **Ability-Overgrow**

 **Type-Grass**

 **Such a thick shell of wood covers its head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze quills on its head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock.**

 **Moves**

 **Tackle'**

 **Growl**

 **Vine Whip**

 **Defense Curl**

"That is so cool Professor,"Yuna said.

"My turn now,"Zidane said.

 **Froakie**

 **Gender- Male**

 **Ability- Protean**

 **Type-Water**

 **It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked.** **It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings.**

 **Moves**

 **Pound**

 **Growl**

 **Bubble**

 **Camouflage**

"Froakie your going to become a ninja one day,"Zidane said.

"Now I believe it Miss Bonnie turn,"Professor Sycamore said.

 **Fennekin**

 **Gender- Female**

 **Ability-Blaze**

 **Type-Fire**

 **As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears.** **Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degrees Fahrenheit.**

 **Moves**

 **Scratch**

 **Tail Whip**

 **Ember**

 **Wish**

"Fennekin your a keeper!"

"Now all three of you I would like to know what you are all planning to achieve?"

"Well my goal is to compete in gyms and showcases,"Bonnie said.

"My goal is to compete in gyms and Contest. Now I want to complete the pokedex,"Yuna said.

"My goal is to win the Kalos league and I want to complete my ninja training. But I want to achieve mega evolution and complete the pokedex,"Zidane said.

"Thank you for telling me your goals! I believe that all three of you will conquer your goals!"

"Hey Zidane and Yuna! Clemont asked me to invite you two over!"

"Well Yuna I challenge you to a battle once we make it to Bonnie house,"Zidane said.

The three kids then made it back to Bonnie's house. Just as they opened the door they saw an entire group of people screaming Happy Birthday!

"Well all three of you enjoy your time before we have our present opening time,"Meyer asked.

Bonnie then saw a few of her friends. Such as Lyn,Heidi,Kye,Jay,Sanpei,Scottie,Alexa,Shauna,Serena,Tierno,Trevor,Jessica,Korrina,Moria,Alain,Astrid,Mairin,Aria,Lena,Emma,Grace,Diantha,Sina,Dexio,Cassius,Gurkinn,and Calem. They then all said hi to Bonnie. After talking to everyone and eating it was time for cake. Everyone sang Happy Birthday for Bonnie,Yuna,and Zidane. It was then time for them to open their present.

"Here you three this is all from Serena,"Clemont said. As the three kids opened their present they all received a brand new Holocaster.

"Oh my god!"

"Theese are the gifts I got you,"Shauna said. The three kids opened their presents and received a bag of potions.

"Here I want to give all of you this,"Alexa said. Bonnie,Zidane,and Yuna all opened the present and found a camera. Bonnie camera was bright blue while Yuna was blood red. Zidane had a emerald green camera."I always wanted to have a camera,"Bonnie said. "Well that is good because now you can take pictures of many pokemon.

"I have a present to give all of you,"Moria said as she gave them all a box that had a orange ribbon on it. As they all opened the present they all got flying suits.

"Here is my present,"Trevor said. As they opened the present they all found a town map. "Now all three of you can figure out where you are."

Sanpei then gave them a ninja outfit and they were all over excited. Tierno gave them all a berry pouch full of all types of berry. Calem gave them all a book called,"Adventure Rules.'' Korrina then gave them all roller skates. While Gurkinn gave Bonnie a charcoal,Yuna got a miracle seed,and Zidane got a mystic water. Jessica gave them all grooming kits. Scottie gave them all a journal to record data. Alain gave them all a dowsing machine. Astrid gave them all shell bell and a leftover. Mairin gave them all a focus sash and a focus band. Aria gave them all a lens case. Diantha gave them all the scarves. Emma gave them a few psychic tm. Sina gave them a few pokeballs. Dexio got them all a few status healing items. Cassius gave them a few mulch. Lena gave them all a magnet. Clemont then gave them all a vs recorder.

"Bonnie I challenge you to a battle,"Heidi said.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the battle between Heidi and with the battle between Yuna and Zidane. Remember to R & a happy Memorial day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie Kalos Journey Chapter 2: First Battle

 **This chapter will have two battles and the start of their journey**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or it characters. Only my OC.**

 **Happy Memorial Day!**

* * *

"What you want to battle me Heidi,"Bonnie said quite shocked. She didn't expect to battle Heidi after all they become quite good friends. "Yeah I want to battle you Bonnie,and don't expect me to go easy on you!" Bonnie remember the time she and Heidi first met. Both of the girls were part of the Lapras Defense Force and at first they weren't good friends but they soon did after saving Lapras from Team Rocket. But after seeing Heidi smile she was ready to battle. "Heidi can we have a two on two battle?" "Sure I don't care!" Bonnie then put the Charcoal which was actually a necklace on Fennekin. She then decided to put the magnet on Dedenne and put it on Dedenne like it was a necklace. "Bonnie have you scanned Dedenne yet?" "NO,"Bonnie replied. She then took out her pokedex and scanned Dedenne.

 **Dedenne**

 **Gender- Male**

 **Ability- Cheek Pouch**

 **Type- Electric/Fairy**

 **Dedenne, the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne communicates long distance with other Dedenne by sending radio waves through its antenna-like whiskers.** **It uses its tail to absorb electricity from power plants or from outlets in houses, and then it fires the electricity from its whiskers serve as antennas. By sending and receiving electrical waves, it can communicate with others over vast distances.**

 **Moves**

 **Tackle**

 **Thunder Shock**

 **Nuzzle**

 **Charm**

"This pokedex is such a cool device."

"Hey Bonnie and Heidi don't you remember Zidane and I have a battle," Yuna said.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I kinda forget,"Bonnie exclaimed.

"Please tell me you didn't forget to scan Emolga and Helioptile,"Heidi said.

"I totally forget after getting all of the present I kinda lost track,"Yuna said.

Yuna then took out her pokedex and scanned Emolga.

 **Emolga**

 **Gender- Female**

 **Ability- Static**

 **Type- Electric/Flying**

 **The energy made in its cheeks' electric pouches is stored inside its membranes and released while it is live on treetops and glide using the inside of a cape-like membrane while discharging electricity.**

 **Moves**

 **Thunder Shock**

 **Quick Attack**

 **Air Slash**

 **Shock Wave**

"Emolga you are quite the strong one,"Yuna said.

"Well we don't care because it my turn now,"Zidane said.

He then took his pokedex out and scanned his Helioptile.

 **Helioptile**

 **Gender- Male**

 **Ability-Sand Veil**

 **Type-Electric/Normal**

 **They make their home in deserts. They can generate their energy from basking in the sun, so eating food is not a requirement.** **The frills on either side of its head have cells that generate electricity when exposed to sunlight.**

 **Moves**

 **Pound**

 **Thunder Shock**

 **Double Team**

 **Charge**

"Your my strong one Helio,"Zidane said.

"Is that your Helioptile nickname,"Heidi said.

"Yeah and it's a cute one,"Zidane countered.

"So how about a two on two battle Zidane,"Yuna said.

"Yeah sure but don't expect to win,"Zidane said.

* * *

 **Zidane vs Yuna**

"Come on out Froakie!"

"I choose you Chespin!"

"You can have the first move Yuna,"Zidane said.

"My pleasure! Chespin start off with defense curl now!"

Chespin then started curling into a ball to protect itself.

"Use your growl attack."

Froakie then let out a horrible noise that made Yuna and Chespin ears hurt.

"Now Chespin let counter that with your growl attack,"Yuna exclaimed.

"Froakie let see who has a louder growl."

The two pokemon then made a ton of horrible noises that made Yuna and Zidane cover their ears.

"Now Chespin use your vine whip to grab that troublesome Froakie."

Chespin then had two of it vines extend and grabbed Froakie.

"Get out of there Froakie by using your bubble attack okay,"Zidane said.

Froakie then started to release bubbles that soon started to pop on Chespin face causing Froakie to be released.

"Wow what a good stratregie but now Chespin grab Froakie and start hitting it with your vine whip attack.

"Froakie get out of their with your camouflage attack!"

Chespin then started to launch its vine at froakie. But froakie was then easily able to camouflage itself and Chespin missed.

"Now Froakie use your pound attack!"

Froakie then appeared behind Chespin and pounded Chespin.

"Are you okay Chespin? Now Chespin use your tackle attack."

Chespin then went and tackled Froakie to the ground.

"Froakie don't give up just yet. Now let win with your bubble pound combo."

"Chespin don't drop your guard! Now use vine whip while spinning and use tackle!"

Froakie then jumped and launched a ton of bubbles to distract Chespin.

Chespin then started to spin while using vine whip destroying many bubbles. But Froakie managed to pound Chespin to the ground. Chespin however managed to retaliating with a pound.

Both of the pokemon fell to the ground due to all the damage.

"Both Chespin and Froakie are unable to battle,"Clemont said.

"Now send out your next pokemon!"

"Come on out Emolga,"Yuna yelled.

"I choose you Helio,"Zidane said.

"Emolga start off with your quick attack."

Emolga then manage to attack helioptile with invisible speed.

"Now Helio use your double team attack."

Helioptile then started to glow white and multiple copies of it appeared.

"Emolga keep calm and let spin while using shock wave."

Emolga then started spinning while blue bolts of electricity struck all the copies.

"Now Helio use your pound attack."

Helio then went behind Emolga and pounded it to the ground.

"Emolga are you okay! Now try to use your air slash attack."

Emolga then managed to move and it created a ball of wind and launched it at Helio.

"Helio please get up and use your charge attack following it up with double team."

Helio then managed to surround itself with sparks and multiple copies appeared.

"Emolga use your shock wave attack while flying."

"Oh I'm not going to fall for that now Helio use your thunder shock attack."

Emolga then started to glide and it released blue bolts of lightning.

Helio countered the attack with yellow bolts of electricity countering the shock wave.

"Now Helio use your pound attack."

Helio then pounded Emolga to the ground.

"I can't believe I let you do that. Emolga hold on a little more and use your air slash."

Emolga then started to create a ball of wind and launched it at Helio.

"Helio get up and use your pound attack."

"Oh I thought you would do that so Emolga now spin and use thunder shock."

Helio then started to jump and almost pounded Emolga. But Emolga managed to spin out the way and used thunder shock.

"Now Helio give them your all by using thunder shock while using your pound attack."

"Emolga now spin and use your air slash following it up with shock wave attack.

Helio then started to use it thunder shock while it was jumping ready to pound Emolga to the ground.

Emolga then started to spin while it was creating a barrage of air slash and as it fired them. It started to use shock wave on them and when it touched Helio. Helio was sent flying backward to the ground.

"Helio is unable to battle so Yuna is the winner,"Clemont said.

* * *

"That was a fun battle,"Zidane said as he shook Yuna hand. "It sure was but Helio and Froakie were extremely strong." The two kids then returned their pokemon. "Hey I have an idea how about me and you become rivals now,"Zidane said. "Sure but don't expect me to lose to you in our next battle,"Yuna replied. "So where are you planning to go next?" "Oh I'm planning to go to Santalune City next so I can win my 1st gym badge and I plan to compete in the Contest there in a few days. How about you?" "I don't know but I plan to battle the Santalune gym then maybe visit my old ninja village to train." "Well Zidane I give you good luck okay,"Yuna said as she went over to Bonnie. "So are you ready to battle Bonnie?" "Yeah I'm and I plan to win Heidi,"Bonnie yelled.

* * *

 **Bonnie vs Heidi**

"Come on out Eevee!"

"I choose you Fennekin!"

"Well Bonnie since this is your first battle you can the first move,"Heidi said.

"Fennekin start off with your tail whip attack."

Fennekin then started to wag it tail at Eevee.

"Eevee start off with your baby-doll eye!"

Eevee then started to stare at Fennekin with it baby-doll eye.

"Fennekin use your scratch attack."

Fennekin claws glowed white and it started to scratch eevee.

"Eevee use your tackle attack."

Eevee then started to tackle fennekin to the ground.

Fennekin then started to get dirt on it fur and tried to clean it.

"Oh no! Not now, Fennekin please try to just battle. Fennekin use your ember attack!"

Fennekin then started to launch tiny orange embers at eevee.

"Well that wasn't nice was it eevee. So use your sand attack now!"

Eevee then started kicking up dirt and some of it got on Fennekin.

"Fennekin now use your wish attack."

Bonnie's Fennekin then started to wish.

"Eevee use your swift attack now!"

Eevee opened it mouth and it launched multiple yellow star.

"Fennekin please get up and use ember attack."

Fennekin then started to launch tiny embers at eevee.

"Eevee use your sand attack following it up with your swift attack."

Eevee then started to kick dirt at Fennekin then it opened it mouth and launched yellow stars at Fennekin.

Fennekin wish then came true and Fennekin was extremely energetic.

"Great Fennekin now let show Eevee how strong you truly are! Fennekin use your wish following up with your tail whip attack. Then use your ember attack but try to use scratch attack."

"Eevee use your swift attack while using tackle."

Fennekin then started to wish, and then it started to wag it tail around. Then Fennekin started to use ember attack and it started focusing on having the ember on it claws and it started to scratch Eevee multiply times.

Eevee then started to open it mouth and launched multiple yellow stars at fennekin then it followed up with a tackle attack.

"Eevee is unable to battle so Fennekin is the winner. Now both of you pick your next pokemon,"Clemont said.

"Fennekin you are quite the keeper,"Bonnie said as Fennekin jumped in her arm.

"Wow Bonnie you are a really good trainer after all but don't expect to win so easily,"Heidi said.

"I choose you Dedenne!"

"Come on out Fennekin,"Heidi yelled.

"Dedenne start off with your charm attack."

Dedenne then started to puts it tails by it mouth and widened it eyes.

"Fennekin use your howl attack."

Fennekin then started to move it head and howl.

"Dedenne use your thunder shock attack."

"Fennekin dodge and use your psybeam attack."

Dedenne then tried to release a bolt of yellow electricity at fennekin.

But Fennekin dodged and release multicolored beam at Dedenne.

"Dedenne use your tackle attack now."

Dedenne then went and tackled Fennekin to the ground.

"Fennekin use your flame charge attack."

Fennekin then started to stomp on the ground and it became consumed in flames and started charging at dedenne.

"Dedenne use your nuzzle attack now!"

Dedenne then started to rub it cheek repeatedly until they generate static electricity. It then nuzzles its cheeks against Fennekin. Shocking them and leaving them paralyzed.

"Fennekin use your scratch now."

Fennekin then started to scratch Dedenne multiple times.

"Dedenne now use your thunder shock."

Dedenne releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at Fennekin.

"Fennekin use your howl attack."

Fennekin then started to move it head and howl.

"Dedenne now I want you to use your charm attack."

Dedenne then moved it tail and widened it eyes.

"Now are you ready to finish this?"

"You bet I am Heidi! Dedenne use your thunder shock attack and curl up in a ball and use your tackle attack."

"Fennekin give me your 100%! Fennekin use your flame charge attack while using psybeam!"

Dedenne then started to use it thunder shock attack and it then curled in a it tackled Fennekin to the ground.

Fennekin then stomped on the ground and it became consumed in flames . Then Fennekin started to launch a psybeam attack."

Smoke started appearing and no one could see who won the battle.

The smoke then disappeared and they all saw a pokemon defeated.

"Fennekin is unable to battle. Dedenne is the winner and Bonnie is the victor!"

"Wow Bonnie you managed to win your first battle,"Heidi said.

"I know but I couldn't have done it without my pokemon."

"Hey are the seven of you going to get going."

"Yeah big brother!"

"Hey how about we all travel together till we get to Santalune,"Kye said.

"Yeah it would be so much fun!"

"Well Bonnie I got it how about we both travel together later on,"Lyn exclaimed.

"Yeah it would be some much fun,"Bonnie said.

"How about we all figure out we want to be,"Zidane said.

"Well I want to compete in the Kalos League and Contest,"Yuna said.

"I want to compete in Pokemon Showcases and the Kalos League,"Bonnie said.

"I want to become a ninja and compete in the Kalos League along with achieve Mega evolution,"Zidane said.

"I want to compete in Pokepuff Competition along with Showcases and I want to compete in the Kalos League,"Heidi said.

"I want to become a pokemon ranger and I want to compete in the Kalos League,"Jay said.

"I want to compete in the Battle Chateau and the Kalos League,"Kye said.

"I want to compete in Contest and the Kalos League,"Lyn said.

"So I guess we are all rivals,"Yuna said.

"Well are we all ready to go!"

"YEAH!"

"Good Luck all of you!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter will be a training and maybe a capture chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie Kalos Journey Chapter 3

 **I would like to thank my awesome follower Espeon44 for reviewing this story. To all you reader if you want an Oc in the story just make your Oc in the review.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own pokemon or its characters just my OC's.**

 **Selina and Ashley is Espeon44 OC**

* * *

It was an early morning and it was her first day of travelling without her brother or Ash and Serena. Bonnie remember how Clemont had to go back to the gym to train for his gym battle against Ash. But she still had Ash and Serena but she kept on telling herself that she had her friends with her. "I have an idea how about we let all our pokemon out and they can all meet each other." Bonnie remember all the adventures she had with Ash and Serena but this time it was finally her own JOURNEY and she was going to make it a memorable one. Bonnie never told anyone but she planned on finding the best girl for her older brother to marry. All of her friends reminded her that this was going to be an intense adventure. "Bonnie are you okay! You kinda spaced out,"Lyn said. "Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine I was just thinking,"Bonnie replied. "Well Zidane suggested that we all let our pokemon meet it each other,"Lyn exclaimed. "Oh Okay!" "Now it my turn to let my pokemon meet all of you,"Zidane said. "Come on out Helio and Froakie!" Zidane Helio then started to launch electricity in the air. While Froakie started to hide behind Zidane. "It is okay little buddy,"Zidane said trying to push froakie in the middle of everyone. "Now it my turn,"Yuna exclaimed. "Sweeties come on out Chespin and Emolga!" Chespin then started to show off to everyone while Emolga glided around everyone. "Now I want everyone to see my adorable cute pokemon,"Heidi said. "Cuties show them your cuteness Eevee and Fennekin!" Eevee then started to cuddle with Heidi while Fennekin started to pose. "Now I want everyone to see how special my pokemon are,"Jay said. "What does he mean by special,"Yuna whispered in Heidi ear. "You'll see!" "Come on out Chespin and bunnelby!" Chespin then started to become concerned for all the pokemon. While Bunnelby started to help all the Pokémon. "Now it my turn to show you my awesome pokemon! Come on out Froakie and Fletching!" Kye Froakie then started to show off all its moves. Fletchling started to dance all around them. "Now I want to show you my pokemon. So come on out Pichu and Litleo,"Lyn said. Pichu then started to play with all the electric pokemon. While Litleo started to play with the fire type pokemon. "Now let me show you all my little keepers! Dedenne and Fennekin come on out and play!" Dedenne then started to play with all of the pokemon. While Fennekin started to try cleaning it tail.

After a while all of the pokemon became really good friends. While Bonnie and Lyn started to think of many combinations for their gym battle. Yuna and Heidi then started to think of many combinations for their upcoming contest and showcase. The three boys all started to pull a prank on the girls. As everyone had a good time they then saw this Bellosom appears and it was playing with a Azurill. They then all saw this girl running after the two pokemon. The girl had long red hair that swayed in the wind. Her blue eyes glistens in the sun. She was wearing a green sundress with cute green flats. "Bellosom and Azurill get over hear now!" Bonnie then looked at the store and she knew that girl was a keeper. "You're a keeper! Will you take care of my brother even so he may not be here. I need to find someone to take care of my brother,"Bonnie said. Everyone of Bonnie friends were all embarrassed. "No that a little weird so I hope you can find someone else. Who are you anyway?" "I'm Bonnie and these are my friends. Well who are you?" "Well I am Selina and I am trying to get my Bellosom and my sister Azurill." Selina then started to run after the two pokemon and just as she got close to the two pokemon she tripped. The bellosom and azurill started to laugh at her. Dedenne and Fennekin then tried to chase Bellosom and Azurill. But both of the pokemon fell to the ground and soon everyone's pokemon went after the two pokemon. "Hey how did you lose the two pokemon in the first place," Lyn asked. "Okay you all see it first started when i my little sister started to practice for her upcoming contest. My bellosom then started to play with my sister Azurill who get extremely curious of about everything. So I started to chase the two pokemon when I suddenly arrived here."

"So how are we supposed to get the two pokemon?" "Oh that's simple! Do any of you have pokepuff?" "Well yeah I baked a few," Heidi said. "Good so I need you to place them in the middle of the field okay! Then we are going to surround them," Selina said. Heidi then placed the pokepuffs in the middle of the field. Then the two pokemon walked over and started to eat some of the pokepuff. All of the trainers trapped the pokemon and Azurill jumped in Selina hands. Bellosom then started to dance by Selina. "Hey thanks! How about you all come with me, after all we plan to have lunch in around a half hour." They then started walking to Selina campsite only to see a young girl performing with her Froakie. The girl had blue hair that was almost as blue as the ocean. Her eyes were as green as the grass. She had on a beautiful purple sundres with black flats.

"Now ready from the top! Froakie use your bubble attack now then follow it up with your icy wind attack. Use your bounce attack on the bubbles. Finish it all off with your cut attack." Froakie then started to released bubbles and then froze them all with it icy wind attack. Then Froakie started jumping on all of the bubbles. Froakie then jumped and it hand glowed white and it destroyed all the bubbles causing it to sparkle. "Wow that was so beautiful," Yuna said. "Um who are they sis?" "Oh Ashley these are the trainers that helped me get Azurill." The girl face brightened and she started to run up to them. "Hi I am Ashley and I plan to be the best coordinator ever," she said. "So how many ribbons do you have," Lyn asked. "Well I only have one but I plan to win the Santalune City contest," she said. "Well don't expect to win so easily," Yuna said. "I haven't told you what I compete in. Well you see I plan to become the best psychic trainer ever. So I compete in gym battles,"Selina said. "So how many badges do you have?" "Well I have four badges so far." They then all started to talk and their pokemon all conversed with each other. They then had lunch and started talking about all the pokemon strategy for their upcoming battle.

"Hey have you learned how to catch a pokemon yet?" "No but I planned to teach them all," Yuna said extremely defensively. "Calm down girl! How about a double battle after you all finish seeing the pokemon catching tutorial. I could use a good battle so I can training for my gym battle against the Lumious gym leader," Selina said. "The Lumious gym leader is my big brother Clemont," Bonnie said extremely happy. "Really so you can tell me what type he use," Selina said mischievously. "Big brother uses electric type pokemon!" "Good thanks for telling me Bonnie," Selina said. "Now is everyone ready to learn how to catch a pokemon," Yuna said. "Yeah!" Everybody shouted as they continued walking. As they continued walking they a wild orange flowered Flabebe. "I'm going to catch that wild Flabebe!"

The Flabebe then looked at Yuna and she was ready for a battle. "Okay the first thing you ever do is let the pokemon that you're going to use out. "So come on out Emolga!" Flabebe then started off by using fairy wind attack. "Now you start to attack the pokemon. Emolga start off with your quick attack." Emolga then attacked flabebe with invisible speed. Flabebe then tackled emolga to the ground. "Now you want to try to attack the pokemon with a status move. Emolga use your shock wave!" Emolga then fired blue bolts of electricity at the pokemon. Flabebe then started to use it vine whip attack. "Now try to weaken the pokemon with an attack. Emolga use your air slash attack." Emolga then started to control the wind and created a ball of wind and launched it at Flabebe. The flabebe then got up and launched an hidden power attack. "Now try to finish the pokemon up with your thunder shock attack." Emolga then fired yellow bolts of electricity at Flabebe. "Now get a pokeball and throw it!" Yuna then threw the pokeball and it hit flabebe head causing it to get sucked up in the pokeball. The pokeball then started to shake and then it stopped so Yuna ran and picked it up. "I just caught myself an adorable Flabebe! Now always remember to pose," Yuna said. She then took out Flabebe and scanned it with the pokedex.

 **Flabebe**

 **Species : Single Bloom**

 **Gender : Female**

 **Type:Fairy**

 **Ability:Flower Veil**

 **Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokémon. Flabébé chooses a favorite flower at the beginning of its life and takes care of it from then on.** **When it finds a flower it likes, it dwells on that flower its whole life long. It floats in the wind's embrace with an untroubled heart.**

 **It draws out and controls the hidden power of flowers. The flower Flabébé holds is most likely part of its body.**

 **Moves**

 **Tackle**

 **Hidden power**

 **Fairy wind**

 **Vine Whip**

"Now we can have our battle," Selina said excitedly.

They then all spot an empty field to have a battle.

"Now are you ready for our battle,"Selina said.

 **(Selina and Ashley vs Jay and Kye)**

"Come on out Fennekin,"Selina yelled as her fennekin appeared.

"I choose you Froakie," Ashley said.

"Chespin let show them your power," Jay announced.

" Kye calls Fletchling!"

"Ladies first,"Ashley said.

"Fennekin start off with your light screen attack."

Fennekin eyes then turned yellow and a golden box surrounded both Fennekin and Froakie.

"Froakie use your bubbles attack on Fletchling."

Froakie releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at Fletchling.

"Chespin counter and use vine whip on all the bubbles," Jay said.

Two light green vines come out from each side of Chespin's head and it hits all of the bubbles.

"Fletchling use your peck attack on Fennekin!"

Fletchling beak glows white and it uses it to strike Fennekin.

"Fennekin dodge that peck attack and show them your psychic attack."

Fennekin then dodged the peck attack and it started to control fletchling by throwing it on the ground.

"Chespin use your bite on Fennekin," Jay yelled.

Chespin teeth then glowed and it jumped trying to bite Fennekin.

"Oh no you don't! Froakie use your icy wind attack."

Froakie then launched a freezing wind of ice at Chespin.

"Fletchling use your quick attack on Froakie!"

Fletchling then started to fly down with invisible speed aiming to strike Froakie.

"Fennekin protect Froakie and use your flamethrower on that Fletchling!"

Fennekin then jumped in front of Froakie and started to launch flames at Fletchling."

"Chespin use your pin missile attack on Fennekin," Jay announced.

The spikes on Chespin's head stiffen and glow white. It then fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at Fennekin.

"Froakie let counter it with your cut attack," Ashley screamed.

Froakie hands then glowed white and it started slashing all of the pin missile.

"Fletchling use your double team following it up with your peck attack."

Fletchling then created multiple copies of itself and then it beak glowed white.

"Fennekin calm down and pay attention so charge for your solar beam attack."

Fennekin then started absorbing sunlight.

"Chespin use your rollout attack on fennekin now," Jay ordered.

Chespin then started rolling on the ground.

"Oh no you don't Froakie launch your frubble at Chespin then use your bounce attack,"Ashley screeched.

Froakie then grabbed one of it bubble and threw it at Chespin stopping it. Then Froakie bounced in the air and fell on Chespin.

"Fennekin now release your solar beam."

Fennekin then released all the energy it absorbed from the sunlight.

"NO Fletchling get out of there!"

"Both Fletchling and Chespin are both unable to battle. So the winners are Froakie and Fennekin. Ashley and Selina are the winner of the battle."

"Froa! Froakie!"

"Fenn-Fenn-Fennekin!"

"You were great Fennekin," Selina said as she picked up the little fox.

"Hey how about we go to the pokemon center,"Yuna said.

As they walked they then finally managed to arrive at the Pokemon Center. They saw a extremely worried Officer Jenny.

"Hello Nurse Joy may you please heal our pokemon?"

"Sure, after all it is my job,"Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you!"

"Wigglytuff please take their pokemon for healing."

They then all decided to go to the stressed Officer.

"I failed and now all those pokemon are in danger,"Officer Jenny mumbled.

Heidi then decided to get some fresh air when she saw an injured Scatterbug moving.

"OH NO!"

"We need to get this Scatterbug help pronto,"Heidi yelled.

As Scatterbug was taken to the emergency room.

"Who did this to that poor Scatterbug officer?"

"He's back and soon no pokemon is safe!"

* * *

(IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION IN KAlOS)

"Did you hire the poacher?" "Yes Boss and soon we will have an entire army rise up and destroy all of Kalos," a young man said. The young man was looking at files that was about their plans. " How good is this poacher,"The boss said while petting their pyroar. "Have you ever heard of the famous Hunter J well let just say he was her rival so we will have all these pokemon lined up at our feet. Then maybe we can get all the legendary to wreck havoc in this world." "Yes but very soon so we can't make any mistake like the dumb Team Flare." "We aren't going to try to make this world beautiful in fact we plan to make this world consume in oblivion."

* * *

 **Next Chapter will be about the Scatterbug with introduction to a new villain. But can you guess the next antagonist name.**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie Kalos Journey Chapter 4

 **This chapter will be about meeting scatterbug and the new antagonist.**

 **Remember to submit your OC and any questions. Remember to R &R**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its character**

* * *

"What do you mean no pokemon is safe," Yuna asked. Everybody else all stopped doing what they were doing. "I once tried to defeat this poacher from taking all of the Vivilions. But he is to strong and he even managed to turn my Manectric to stone." Officer Jenny then started to cry with tears streaming all down her face. "But poachers don't really how about that high tech equipment,"Lyn asked. "Have you ever heard of a pokemon Hunter by the name of J,"Officer Jenny said. "Yeah I heard of her by my friend Ash Ketchum," Bonnie announced. "Well let just say he is easily strong and we don't have a chance to win." "So are you saying we should just give up and let all those pokemon get sold,"Ashley said. "There is nothing we can do,"Officer Jenny said. "Yeah there is! We can't just give up and let the hunter win. We are going to play his game and defeat him at it,"Bonnie said. "But it's to dangerous after all we can't have little trainers get hurt,"Officer Jenny said. "Hey if you want I can find the location of the trapped pokemon after scatterbug is healed," Selina said. "How can you find the location of the trapped pokemon," Zidane said. "I'm a psychic so I have psychic abilities,"Selina said. "Nurse Joy how is scatterbug,"Heidi kept on pestering the nurse. "You need to calm down and let me do my job," Nurse Joy said. Jay and Kye then were by Heidi trying to calm her down. "SO what pokemon do you have on you Officer Jenny?" "Well I have an Arcanine,Stoutland,Noivern,Pangoro,and Florges." We have enough pokemon to take down the hunter." Bonnie then started to recall the adventure she had with Serena,Ash,and Clemont. "This happened once during my journey with my big brother and our two friends. A scatterbug got captured and then we found it on the road. We then took it to the pokemon center and after a lot of things we found out that the scatterbug was being tracked and we managed to save all the pokemon,"Bonnie said. "So is it possible that the pokemon is being tracked down by the hunter,"The officer's eyes brightened. "Well,while all of you figure this out. Zidane and I plan to train a little," Yuna said. Yuna and Zidane then left and went to the back of the pokemon center to the training ground. "Well I guess we all should train and then once the little scatterbug all better then we can figure this all out." Everyone then went to the back to train. "Okay for training we are going to have all the pokemon battle each other. So Bonnie will be training with Lyn. Ashley and Selina will train together. Yuna and Zidane will train together. Jay and Kye while Heidi will train with me,"Officer Jenny said.

"Okay have your pokemon practice their attack by dodging the moves okay,"Officer Jenny said.

"Pichu use your thunder shock attack," Lyn announced.

Pichu then fired a thunder shock at dedenne.

"Dodge it Dedenne and use your thunder shock."

Dedenne then dodged and tried using it thunder shock attack.

After a while all the pokemon kept on dodging attacks.

"Now all of you are going to be training on speed so run with your pokemon."

They then all started to run with their pokemon.

"Now we are going to be training on defense."

"Hey stop right there! Scatterbug is healed,"Nurse Joy said.

They then all ran back into the Pokemon Center and saw the scatterbug all happy. Heidi then went and picked it up. They then walked over to the table they once sat at. Even Nurse Joy sat with them all.

"So what is the problem,"Nurse Joy said.

"Nurse Joy you can't help us,"Officer Jenny said.

"Yeah I can. It is my job to heal and protect pokemon so I am going to help you all."

"But you have to take care of the pokemon center,"Officer Jenny argued back.

"It is my break in about an hour and then I'll help you."

"Well whatever but don't get injured."

" We need to figure out what happened to this scatterbug," Heidi said.

"But how are we supposed to figure it out?"

"I can figure it out but wait one minute. Come on out Bellossom,Pichu,Fennekin,Eevee,Gardevoir,and Abra," Selina said.

"Why did you need to bring all your pokemon out. If you have psychic pokemon," Jay said.

"Are you all ready! Abra and Gardevoir I need your help to project Scatterbug memories. While Fennekin try to use your flames to show them the memories. Now Pichu lend me your powers to electrify the memories."

Pichu then jumped on Selina shoulder and started to electrocuting her. Selina eyes then turned yellow and she started to slowly become enveloped in a bue energy. She then touched Scatterbug and soon Abra along with Gardevoir started projecting memories.

"Now Eevee let the light shine!" Eevee then touched Selina hands and Selina eyes turned as white as the color. Selina then became consumed in light energy and then she launched a blast of psychic energy at scatterbug. Scatterbug then started to remember all of the memories. Fennekin then produced a flame and the two psychic pokemon started to project all of scatterbug memories.

"Now Bellossom your turn! Let the thorns wrap around the dark memories and make them vanish forever," Selina chanted. Bellossom then started to dance around Selina and petals started appearing. Selina then started to control the petals and turned them to thorns. Slowly Selina hands moved and she turned the thorns into a green ball of energy. Selina then launched the green ball of energy at scatterbug. Soon the memories started to slowly fade in scatterbug. Selina then fell to the ground from exhaustion.

"Selina are you okay?"

"Oh it's normal after all it takes a lot of power to show memories,"Ashley announced.

Everyone then started to watch the memory projection when they saw a chip on Scatterbug. "What is that," Kye said. "It's a tracking device so the poacher is probably tracking this little one,"Officer Jenny. "But that is also good because now we can lead the poacher into a trap,"Nurse Joy said.

"Hey I have an idea how about I disguise one of our pokemon to look like a scatterbug then we follow it to the headquarter of the hunter,"Ashley said.

"That a great idea then we can save all the pokemon,"Bonnie said.

"Yeah but how would we know if the poacher might hurt one of the pokemon,"Heidi said.

"If you want I could use some of my psychic power to use telepathy,"Selina said.

"Okay that will be awesome Selina. But we need to disguise a pokemon the same size of Scatterbug,"Yuna said.

Nurse Joy then started to measure Scatterbug.

"Scatterbug is 1 foot so either Fletchling or a Froakie," Nurse Joy said.

"If you want Fletchling can go under disguise,"Kye said.

"Now if you want I can take my makeup kit out and disguise Fletchling."

"We need to get the tracking device and slowly put it in Fletchling,"Officer Jenny said.

"Yeah but make sure that it look exactly like scatterbug," Nurse Joy said.

"Well we need to plan a trap for this poacher."

"Okay but remember he is strong so my pokemon will attack his,"Officer Jenny said.

"Well we need to have a group of pokemon to let the vivillon out," Zidane said.

"Then another group of pokemon to help disarm any of his grunts pokemon," Officer Jenny.

"Then my pokemon will help heal all the injured pokemon," Nurse Joy exclaimed.

Fletchling then was prepared and they put the tracking device on fletchling.

"Now remember fletchling don't make any noise just go with the plan because we are right behind you," Kye said.

Fletchling then started to walk out the pokemon center door and they followed afterward.

"Selina can you read Fletchling mind," Kye said.

They then followed fletchling into a meadow when they suddenly hid behind a bush of grass.

Everyone then saw this man driving in a car with his Barbaracle.

He then put fletchling into a cage and threw it in the car.

They then started following the car.

When they suddenly lost the car do to the poacher driving extremely fast.

"Selina can you sense Fletchling," Kye said worryingly.

Selina then started to close her eyes as she started sensing Fletchling.

"So how is fletchling!"

"I'm sorry to say this but Fletchling says that the poacher has this laser gun."

"What will we do if we can't save Fletchling."

"We will I promise you that but we have to hurry."

They then started running and they arrived at the headquarter. The man then took fletchling and he then took his laser gun and shot fletchling. Turning Fletchling to stone.

"Come on out Kiddies,"The hunter said as he started to make all the stone pokemon look like statues.

His grunts all appeared and started to have all their pokemon out.

"Now Team A attack the grunts."

Heidi Fennekin,Jay Chespin,Kye Froakie,Lyn Pichu, Zidane Helio,Yuna Emolga,Selina Bellossom,Bonnie Dedenne, and Ashley Mudkip.

"Selina you're with me," Officer Jenny said.

Selina and Officer Jenny then started to attack the man.

"Gardevoir I need your assistance,"Selina said.

The man then started to launch missile at the two girls.

"Come on out Florges,"Officer Jenny yelled.

" I choose you Aegishield."

Selina then started to launch bullets of energy at the criminal.

"Aegishield use your iron head attack now."

"Gardevoir use your fire punch attack to counter."

Aegishield head then started to glow grey and as charged at gardevoir.

Gardevoir fist then glowed with fire as it punched the aegishield.

"Florges use your energy ball now."

Florges then launched a green ball of energy.

Selina then started to lift a piece of stone and launched it at the hunter.

The hunter then dodged the boulder and started firing missile.

Meanwhile the stealth mission failed so everyone went in on the battle.

"Blissey use your egg bomb attack on those noibats,"Nurse Joy screamed.

Blissey then started to launch eggs at the noibats.

"Fennekin use your ember attack on all those bergmite,"Bonnie said.

Fennekin then started to launch multiple embers at all the bergmite.

"Pichu use your thunder shock on all the clauncher,"Lyn announced.

Pichu then started to launch tiny shocks of thunder on the clauncher.

"Mudkip use your icy wind attack on those Skiddo,"Ashley said.

Mudkip then started launching winds of ice at the skiddo.

"Chespin use your vine whip on that skrelp,"Jay shouted.

Chespin then started to to hit the skrelps with it vines.

"Froakie use your bubble attack on all those litleo,"Jay muttered.

Froakie then started to launch bubbles at the litleo.

"Fennekin use your flame charge on all those pumpkaboo,"Heidi said.

Fennekin then stomped on the ground and started to glow red and hit all of the pumpkaboo.

"Helio use your thunder shock on all those goomy," Zidane said.

Helio then kept on shocking all the goomy with thunder shock.

"Emolga come on out and use shock wave on all those hawlucha,"Yuna said.

Emolga then started to launch a wave of electricity at the hawlucha.

They then all ran over to the stoned pokemon.

"Selina you need to find out how to un petrify all those pokemon,"Officer Jenny said.

The three pokemon then started to launch many attacks at each other.

Selina then started to read the hunter mind. But she just couldn't find the answer.

When suddenly Gardevoir got hit and petrified.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Selina then got an increased in power and slowly found the answer.

"The only way to un petrify those pokemon is by using hidden power,"Selina told Jenny.

Selina then started to push the man with telekinesis.

He then let all his pokemon out and they all started shouting moves out.

Selina then started to get choked by the hunter Malamar psychic.

So she started to launch a blast of energy at the malamar.

"Florges use hidden power on all those pokemon."

Florges then started to use hidden power on all the pokemon freeing them.

Bonnie then tried to jump on his airship along with Nurse Joy,Heidi,Lyn,Ashley, and Yuna.

"You may be a psychic but I will never lose."

The hunter then started to blast them all turning them to stone. Except officer Jenny Noivern, Manectric,Arcanine,Selina's Bellossom, Abra,Pichu,Gardevoir.

"Now bring all these statues on board the ship,"The hunter said.

The grunts then started to bring everyone on board the ship.

"Oh my gosh! What are we going to do,"Yuna said stressing out. "You need to calm down and we need to be quiet,"Nurse Joy said.

"But how are we supposed to save them,"Lyn said.

" I don't know but we can't give up,"Bonnie said.

"Ashley do you have any psychic powers?"

"Yeah I do put it's not as strong as my sister," Ashley said quietly.

"Well we are not giving up and it's up to us to save Officer Jenny,Selina,and the boys."

They then slowly started to walk on the ship to the room where they kept all the petrified statues.

"Boss it look like we have intruders,"a grunt said.

"Well I'll take care of them,"the hunter said.

The hunter then started to walk over to the petrified room.

"Someone is coming,"Lyn said.

Ashley then started to guard them.

When suddenly the Hunter walked in with his talonflame.

"Let the water dance and turn to ice,"Ashley chanted. Her azurill then started to launch water and Ashley controlled the water and turned it to ice. She then started to launch ice.

"Flabebe use your hidden power attack,"Yuna whispered as Flabebe used it hidden power attack on the petrified pokemon and their trainer.

"We need to leave now,"Officer Jenny said.

"Selina,and I will take him so leave,"Ashley said.

"No I'm going to help all of you,"Bonnie said.

"Let the thorns consume this dark twisted man,"Selina said as her Bellossom started dancing. Petals started appearing and Selina started to convert the petals into thorns trapping the man.

"Talonflame use your Brave Blitz attack."

Talonflame then used brave bird and flare blitz together causing everyone to to fall.

"Let it Go! I command the water to turn to ice and freeze this man,"Ashley chanted. Her froakie then started to use bubble and Ashley then controlled the water and turned it to ice and then blasted the hunter with ice.

"Dedenne use your thunder shock on his Talonflame."

Dedenne then started to use thunder shock on the talonflame.

"Ready to jump,"Bonnie said as she finished putting her flight suit on.

"Talonflame knock them off!"

Talonflame then used it flare blitz and it knocked them all off.

Bonnie then started to fly as the two girls started to levitate with their psychic powers.

As they arrived on the land everyone else was smiling.

"How about we go back to the pokemon center,"Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah and dinner is on me,"Officer Jenny said while she continued hugging her Manectric.

They then went back to the pokemon center and got their pokemon healed.

Heidi then picked up scatterbug and started to hug it.

But when she saw all those happy vivillon she knew what she had to do.

"Scatterbug it's time for you to go with the vivillon."

Scatterbug then started shaking it's head and it jumped in Heidi arm.

"You want to journey with me,"Heidi said.

"Scat-Scatter-Bug-Scatterbug!'

Heidi then took out a pokeball and scatterbug happily hit it with it head.

"I just caught myself a cute Scatterbug,"Heidi yelled as she did a pose.

"So are you going to scan it," Jay said.

"Yeah!" Heidi then let Scatterbug out. She then took out her pokedex and scanned Scatterbug.

 **Scatterbug**

 **Gender- Female**

 **Ability- Compound Eyes**

 **Type- Bug**

 **Scatterbug, the Scatterdust Pokémon. When attacked by another Pokémon, Scatterbug scatters the black powder that covers its body and regulates its body temperature.** **When under attack from bird Pokémon, it spews a poisonous black powder that causes paralysis on contact. The powder that covers its body regulates its temperature, so it can live in any region or climate.**

 **Moves**

 **Tackle**

 **String Shot**

 **Stun Spore**

 **Poison Powder**

They then arrived at the pokemon center and had there pokemon healed. When Bonnie then took out a tiny journal and wrote.

 _My very first day of my adventure and I have met many awesome people. Yuna taught me how to capture a pokemon. We met two awesome sisters that are psychic. One of them is a trainer and the other is a coordinator. At first we met them on accident when their Azurill and Bellossom ran away but then we became friends. Then Yuna caught an awesome Flabebe. As we made it to the pokemon center we met a depressed Officer Jenny who had her Manectric petrified by an evil pokemon Hunter. We met an awesome Nurse Joy that is extremely strong. We then came up with a plan to save all these wild Vivillon. Then we followed the pokemon hunter and started saving all the pokemon. When suddenly he turned petrified everyone but Nurse Joy,Yuna,Ashley,lyn,Heidi,and I. We then managed to save everyone and Heidi caught herself a scatterbug. Then we had dinner and got all our pokemon healed. - Bonnie_

* * *

(In an Unknown Location)

"So did you get all the vivillon,"The boss said. "Yes I did but turns out we have trouble,"The hunter said. "What do you mean trouble." "A group of meddlesome kids almost stopped me." "Well that won't be the case." "What is my next mission?' "I want you to hunt for a clan of wild Salamence." "Well how much will I get." "Well let just say much more than your pockets can even fit." "Oh yeah just telling you. I heard that they found a ton of mega stones in Santalune City,"the hunter said. "Thank you hunter. Now you are dismissed to leave. Santalune City I will take a visit to Oblivion. But I will arrange for some scouting."

* * *

 **Next Chapter will have our characters arriving in Santalune City and a gym battle. Along with an older character reappearing. Remember to R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie Kalos Journey Chapter 5

 **This chapter will be about a old character appearing,A gym match,battle, and a scary ending. It is going to be a long chapter.**

 **Remember to vote on the new poll.n  
**

 **Remember to R &R along with make an OC. An OC form will be at the bottom of the page.**

 **Nora and Ben are OC's from DawnForever101.**

 **Selina and Ashley are OC's from** **Espeon44**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters**

* * *

Just after the fiasco yesterday. They were all ready to go,so they said goodbye to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. But before that Officer Jenny gave them tips for battling. They then left promising to call from time to time. As they continued walking they then saw a city. "We finally made it to Santalune,"Selina said. "Well race you to the pokemon center,"Heidi said. They then all started to run to the pokemon center. "I won!" They then all started to argue. "All of you be quiet now! Selina yelled as she turned into evil Selina. They then all got scared and they all shut their mouth. "Good now we are all going to in the pokemon center quietly." As they all started walking in the pokemon center, Bonnie saw an old friend of Serena. "Serena!" Serena then turned around and saw Bonnie. She then started to run to give Bonnie a hug. "Bonnie how has your journey been so far." "Is that the Kalos Queen in the flesh,"Ashley said almost fainting. "So Serena how is your relationship with Ash going,"Bonnie said as Serena face turn bright red. "Well my relationship with him is fine. In fact once I see your first pokemon showcase I plan to meet up with Ash." "But what are you doing here?" "Oh you didn't hear that I have to participate in an exhibition match for the Santalune City Pokemon Showcases today. "Really when?" "Well in about 3 hours, so we can all go shopping and then maybe even the pokemon gym,"Serena said. They then all left the pokemon center and soon Serena fans started to surround them. The boys however all decided to train their pokemon.

They then visited the boutique where Serena saw many cute hats. "Oh my gosh these hats are so cute!" All of the girls started to try on hats. Serena then found a cute pink hat that reminded her of the one she wore when they helped Diancie two years ago. Serena then started crying after remembering all her adventures but she slowly wiped the tears away after remembering something Aria told her the first time they met. Serena then bought a ton of hats that reminded her of the ones she wore when she helped Diancie. Bonnie bought this cute hat that was yellow. Yuna bought a dark red hat with black on it. Heidi got a cute pink hat that matched her outfit completely. Lyn then received a dark blue hat. Ashley then found a light purple hat while Selina got a beautiful green one.

"Well now what should we do?" "Hey how about we go to the trainer school." "Yeah then we can meet up with the boys and get lunch,"Lyn exclaimed. All of the girls then went to the Trainer school. When suddenly all the students started fangirling over Serena. As they sat in the desk they then started listening to the teacher. Bonnie and all the girls learned a lot about different abilities and types matchup. They were even being taught on how to figure out a pokemon gender and a pokemon nature. All of the girls felt like they were back in school. The girls learned so much that they felt like they were ready to battle. All of the students they met were so nice that they found out some of the students planned to compete in the pokemon league.

All of the girls then planned to get the boys and eat lunch. As they walked back to the pokemon center they saw a boy with glasses pass them. He was heading toward the gym with his Kirlia and Grovyle. They then made it to the pokemon center and got the boys. Everyone then started running to this restaurant and they started to get their beverages. Serena and Selina decided to have some coffee,while all of the other girls got soda. The boys then decided to get some water. They then decided to get an appetizer of fries and bread. Everyone then ordered their food and soon the kids started stuffing their mouth full. Serena then had to give many of her fans autographs. After they finished their foods they decided to go the Santalune Gym so one of them can battle.

As they all got to the gym they saw Alexa being the referee of the battle. So they decided to go stand where all the fans could. They saw Viola battling the boy with the glasses.

"Metang use your metal claw attack on that butterfree."

Metang's forearm becomes surrounded by a white aura and light blue sparks surround it. It then hit butterfree.

"Butterfree please get up and use your shadow ball attack,"Viola yelled.

Butterfree then launched a shadowy blob at metang.

"Metang dodge and use your confusion attack."

Metang's eyes glow light blue, and butterfree becomes outlined in light blue.

"Butterfree is unable to battle so the gym leader must let her last pokemon out."

"Come on out Vivillon,"Viola yelled.

"Metang are you ready to battle,"the boy said.

"Vivillon start off with your solar beam attack."

Vivillon then started to absorb sunlight.

"Metang use your take down attack."

Metang twists around its arms so that the claws point behind it. Then orange streaks come out of its hands and it tackles vivillon with great force.

Vivillon then launched a beam of sunlight at metang knocking it out.

"Metang is unable so the trainer Max must let out another pokemon."

"Come on out Grovyle."

"Vivillon use your hurricane attack."

"Grovyle use your leaf blade attack to stop vivillon from using hurricane."

The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glow white or green and combine into one long sharp blade. It then slashes vivillon with it.

"Now Grovyle use your protect attack."

Vivillon wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind at grovyle.

A green force field appeared and protected grovyle of the hurricane.

"Vivillon use your psychic attack."

Vivillon's eyes glow light blue. Grovyle becomes outlined in light blue and was thrown to the ground.

"Grovyle break free of the attack with your slam attack."

Grovyle then grabbed vivillon and threw it to the ground.

"Vivillon use your bug buzz attack."

Vivillon then started to release red sound waves at grovyle.

"Grovyle use your bullet seed attack."

Grovyle shoots many glowing yellow seeds from its mouth at vivillon at a high velocity.

"Vivillon hang on and use hyper beam.'

Vivillon then launched a orange beam of energy at grovyle.

Grovyle then had many injuries and was losing energy.

"Grovyle please don't give. We need to be strong enough for our future battle against Ash. So let try to use the combo that May and Drew taught us, Grovyle use leaf blade while spinning and use your bullet seed when vivillon try to use an attack use your protect and grab that vivillon and finish it with your slam attack."

Grovyle then started to spin while using it leaf blade attack making it look like it was a spinning green tornado. Then it started using it bullet seed making the green tornado glow. Vivillon then tried to use hyper beam but grovyle used protect and kept on charging. It then hit Vivillon and then threw it to the ground with it slam attack.

"Vivillon is unable to battle so the winner of the battle is Grovyle. So Max is the winner of the gym battle,"Alexa announced.

"Did that boy just say that he is having a future battle against Ash,"Serena whispered. "Maybe he knows Ash after all, don't you remember that Ash journeyed to many other regions,"Bonnie said. "That may be true but what about those two names the boys mention. May and Drew is it possible that they journeyed with Ash. Maybe I am just stressing out,"Serena said. "Yeah but that ending move it looked like it came from a contest,"Bonnie said.

"Well here you go this is the Bug badge. You and your pokemon earned,"Viola said. She then handed the boy the badge and he started to pose with all his pokemon. "We just won the Bug Badge."

The boy then started to head out but he got stopped by Bonnie. "Excuse me,Mister but do you know a boy by the name of Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah I do,but how did you know?'

"Well I heard you say it. But I want to know how you know Ash Ketchum?"

"Well I journeyed with Ash in Hoenn along with my friend Brock and my sister May. But how do you know Ash?"

"Well I journeyed with Ash,Serena, and my big brother Clemont!"

"Well that's cool but I'm leaving so see you soon!" Max then waved as he headed out the door.

They then all ran over to Viola and Alexa.

"Hey Viola and Alexa how are you two,"Serena said while running to them.

"Great actually!'

"I challenged you to a battle,"Yuna,Zidane,Lyn,Heidi,Jay,Kye,and Bonnie all said.

"Well I'll battle you all but maybe one today," Viola said.

"Serena you need to get over to the arena where the showcase is. Since it is starting in about 45 minutes,"Alexa said.

"We have to hurry,"Serena said freaking out.

"But my gym battle,"Yuna cried.

Selina then started to drag Yuna as they all started leaving.

"Hey I need to have my pokemon healed anyway so how about you all come back once the showcase is over," Viola said.

"Okay but Viola we are going to have a battle okay,"Yuna said.

"Got it!"

They then all left to go to the pokemon showcase. Serena then left and she went to get ready as Bonnie and the others all decided to go watch the showcase.

"Fennekin come on out," Bonnie whispered as she let fennekin out its pokeball. "We are going to watch the showcase okay so Dedenne and Fennekin pay attention."

"Well Eevee,Fennekin, and Eevee pay attention okay so our next showcase can be awesome,"Heidi whispered.

"Well Flabebe,Emolga,and Chespin pay attention so we can get some new ideas for our contest tomorrow," Yuna said.

They then spotted the boy Max walking with his kirlia and Grovyle .

"Hey Bonnie after the showcase and Yuna's gym battle how about we actually have a one on one battle,"Ashley asked.

"Sure but don't expect to win,"Bonnie said nudging her in the shoulder.

They then all saw Monsieur Pierre appear on the stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Santalune City showcase. Today we have many exciting news to tell you all. Along with an exhibition performance from none other than our Kalos Queen Serena! But first all of you must learn the news we have for showcases. Pokemon showcase is no longer a girls only competition. Boys and Girls will be able to compete in order to be Kalos King and Queen. So the keys will now be called Kingdom Keys. Along with a new round added in with the help of Aria and our Queen Serena . The new round will be called the battle round. In the battle round performers will compete in performance battle. But the performance battle and the Kingdom Keys will be in our next showcase in Camphrier Town. Now lets give a hand to our Kalos Queen Serena!"

Serena then appeared on the stage wearing a beautiful red dress. Her Delphox then was right behind her. "Ready Delphox let show them your beauty." Serena and Delphox then started off with Delphox launching a ring of fire in the middle of the stage. Serena then jumped through the ring of fire and started doing flips on the catwalk. Then she started to spin as Delphox consumed Serena in flames. Delphox then started spinning and started using it psychic attack to destroy the flames revealing Serena. Then Delphox threw it wand at Serena and they started to throw it back and forth. Delphox and Serena then locked arms and they started spinning when suddenly Delphox started to move it wand and launched multiples flames creating a firework.

Serena then finished and even started clapping for her. Bonnie and Heidi then started taking notes. "Wow that was amazing," Ashley said as she started clapping. They then saw many other performance and Bonnie started getting hyped for her first showcase. All of them saw multiple other performers compete and soon Heidi and Bonnie started fangirling over all the performance.

But there was this one girl that stood out to them all. She had light brown that was extremely long and wore a beautiful blue dress that sparkled just like her eyes. "Now let introduce our performer Nora Flowers who has won many showcases all around Hoenn,Sinnoh,and even Kanto. Miss Nora show us what you got,"Monsieur Pierre said.

Nora then started walking on the catwalk with her Empoleon. Her Empoleon started to use it hydro pump to create multiple rings of water to surround Nora. Nora then started to spin in the rings of water. When suddenly Empoleon decided to freeze the rings of water with it blizzard attack. Nora then became consumed in a ring of ice. Then Empoleon used it blizzard attack again to consume Nora in a ball of ice. Nora then started walking in the ball of ice when suddenly her empoleon used it drill peck attack on the ice. Creating many cracks in the ice. Then Empoleon used it flash cannon to destroy the ice, creating sparkles. Nora and her Empoleon then bowed to everyone.

Bonnie and the others then decided that to vote for Nora. In the end of the round Nora moved on along with two other performers. It was the final round and the other two performers performed. It was Nora turn and she used her empoleon and a luxray. "Now let see what Nora will do! Now let give a big hand to Nora Flower,"Monsieur Pierre said. Nora then started walking on the stage with her Empoleon and Luxray. Luxray then started off creating a ring of electricity in the middle of the stage. Nora then jumped through the ring of electricity. When her Empoleon started to create pillars of ice on the stage. Each time Nora jumped on the pillar of ice her empoleon would launch water to push her higher. Luxray then started to releases a multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, causing its body and the surrounding area to glow yellow. Nora then started to jump off the last pillar of ice and Luxray started to run. Nora was then caught by Luxray and Empoleon started to spin. Empoleon then grabbed Nora and started spinning with her. Luxray then used it discharged attack to destroy the pillars of ice. They then finished with a beautiful discharge and flash cannon combo.

"The winner of the Santalune City Showcase is Nora!"

The showcase then ended and they then saw Alexa interviewing Serena. Max then started walking toward the trainer school with his three pokemon.

They then started walking and they saw Nora wearing a blue blouse and blue jeans heading out with a boy.

They then started walking toward Nora.

"Oh my gosh! Nora your performance was amazing,"Heidi said.

"Well thank you but me and my friend Ben have to go so see you later,"Nora Flower said.

"Are we ready to go to my gym battle,"Yuna said getting extremely excited. All of Yuna's pokemon started dancing getting ready to battle. "Well you do know that Viola uses bug type so you better be prepared because she is no easy pushover. So you better done a lot of training or you're going to lose,"Alexa replied.

"Well I've been training for a long time so don't expect to see Viola win." They then all started walking toward the gym. When they then all saw Viola taking pictures of pokemons. "So are you ready for a battle?" "Yeah but I don't plan on losing!" They then all started heading toward the battle area. Yuna then stood in the trainer box. "So do you want to have a 2 on 2 battle or a 3 on 3 battle,"Viola asked. "Well how about a 3 on 3 !"

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Viola the gym leader battling against Yuna of Nimbasa City. Now let the battle begin," Alexa announced.

* * *

"Come on out Flabebe,"Yuna announced as her little flabebe appeared ready to battle.

"Well then come on out Ledyba ," Viola said.

Yuna then took out her pokedex.

 **Ledyba, the Five Star Pokémon.** **It is timid and clusters together with others. The fluid secreted by its feet indicates its location.** **Ledyba secretes an aromatic fluid from where its legs join its body. This fluid is used for communicating with others. This Pokémon conveys its feelings to others by altering the fluid's scent.**

"Yuna will have the first move so let the battle begin,"Alexa said.

"Flabebe let start off with your with your fairy wind attack!"

"Ledyba dodge and use your infestation attack."

Flabébé leaves a trail of pink, sparkling dust as it flies around.

Ledyba then dodged the fairy wind attack and it started to launch an infestation attack releasing many tiny bugs to attack Flabebe.

"Flabebe hang strong and use your tackle attack."

Flabebe then started to charge at flabebe and tackled it to the ground.

"Ledyba use your comet punch attack to counter!"

Ledyba then started repeatedly punch flabebe.

"Flabebe use your vine whip attack now to throw ledyba to the ground,"Yuna announced.

Flabebe then had two vines come out of it flower and it started to grab Ledyba with it vines. After it had Ledyba it then threw ledyba to the ground.

"Ledyba now use your mach punch attack."

Ledyba fist becomes covered in a white energy and it punches flabebe.

"Flabebe now let use your hidden power attack."

Flabebe then started to summon multiple little orbs from it flower and it started to launched all the orbs at ledyba.

"Ledyba now go and use your aerial ace attack."

Ledyba then became consumed in white streaks of light and it started flying and it started hitting flabebe with it wings.

"Flabebe now let try that new combo we have been working on. Flabebe use your fairy wind attack and hidden power at the same time!"

Flabebe then started off summoning multiples little orbs and it started to coat the orbs in sparkling pink dusts.

The orbs then hit flabebe weakening Ledyba.

"Ledyba let use mach punch then follow it up with your comet punch attack."

Ledyba fists then become covered in white energy and it punched Flabebe. Then Ledyba started punching flabebe multiple times.

"Flabebe please use your vine whip attack and tackle attack combo,"Yuna commanded.

Flabebe then had vines come out of it flowers and it grabbed Ledyba. Flabebe then tackled Ledyba with it tackle attack.

"Now Ledyba use your aerial ace attack to finish Flabebe off,"Viola yelled.

"Flabebe use your vine whip and fairy wind combo!"

Ledyba then became consumed in white streaks of energy and it hit flabebe with it tiny wings.

Flabebe then had it vines grab Ledyba and it started to launch pink dust of winds at Ledyba

Both of the pokemon then fell to the ground.

"Both Flabebe and Ledyba are unable to battle so this round is a draw,"Alexa declared.

* * *

"Come on out Masquerain,"Viola announced.

"I choose you Chespin!"

"Masquerain start off with your aqua jet attack."

Masquerain body becomes surrounded by water and it rises into the air and tackles Chespin to the ground.

"Chespin use your growl attack."

Chespin opens its mouth and lets out a loud, piercing bleat that distorts the air,hurting masquerain ears.

"Masquerain use your quiver dance attack."

Masquerain then started to do a dance.

"Chespin use your defense curl attack non stop."

Chespin then started to roll itself in a ball.

"Masquerain use your bug buzz attack."

Masquerain opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves hitting Chespin.

"Chespin now use your vine whip attack to throw Masquerain to the wall."

Two light green vines come out from each side of Chespin's head and it hits Masquerain with it then it threw masquerain to the wall.

"Masquerain are you okay? Now let use your air slash attack now."

Masquerain then started to launch a few ball of winds at Chespin. Chespin then got hit and it was extremely injured.

"Are you okay Chespin? Now please use your tackle attack."

Chespin charges and tackles Masquerain.

"Masquerain now use your quiver dance again!"

Masquerain then started dancing again.

"Chespin use your growl attack following it up with your defense curl attack."

Chespin opens its mouth and lets out a loud, piercing bleat that distorts the air,hurting masquerain ears. Then it started to roll itself in a ball.

"Masquerain use your bug buzz attack."

Masquerain opened its mouth and let out a loud buzz with red waves hitting Chespin.

"Chespin please don't give up! Now use your vine whip attack."

Two light green vines come out from each side of Chespin's head and it hits Masquerain.

"Masquerain use your aqua jet attack."

Masquerain body becomes surrounded by water and it rises into the air and tackles Chespin to the ground.

Chespin then barely was able to stand up so it suddenly started to glow green.

"Chespin your overgrow ability activated so use your vine whip attack."

Two light green vines come out from each side of Chespin's head and it hits Masquerain.

Chespin then suddenly curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed hitting Masquerain.

"What was that moves?"

"Well that move is called Rollout. Your Chespin only managed to learn that move do to your dedication to it. Plus do to you using defense curl it got stronger,"Viola told everyone.

"Masquerain is unable to battle so Chespin is the winner,"Alexa declared.

* * *

"Come on out Vivillon,"Viola screamed.

"Chespin ready to take out Vivillon,"Yuna said getting extremely hyped.

"Chespin start off with your rollout attack."

Chespin then suddenly curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed hitting Vivillon.

"Vivillon finish that Chespin with your hurricane attack!'

Vivillon wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind at chespin.

Chespin then fainted from the strong move.

"Chespin is unable to battle so Vivillon is the winner. So send out your last pokemon," Alexa said.

"Now let show them an electrifying battle Emolga,"Yuna announced as her emolga appeared all ready to battle.

"You can have the first move Yuna,"Viola said.

"Emolga start off with your quick attack."

Emolga then managed to hit Vivillon with invisible speed.

"Vivillon now try to use your psychic attack."

Vivillon's eyes glow light becomes outlined in light blue and was thrown to the wall.

"Now Emolga use your thunder shock attack."

Emolga body glows yellow and it releases a yellow lightning bolt from its body at Vivillon.

"Vivillon now use your bug buzz attack."

Vivillon opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves.

"Emolga now use your shock wave attack."

Emolga body becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and it releases multiple beams of light blue electricity from its body at Vivillon.

"Vivillon now use your hyper beam attack to finish off Emolga!"

Vivillon then launched a orange beam of energy at Emolga.

Emolga then got hit and it started to show that it was incredibly weak.

"Now Emolga please stay strong and use your air slash attack."

Emolga then launched a ball of wind at Vivillon.

"Now Emolga use your quick attack."

Emolga then hit vivillon with it invisible speed. When suddenly yellow static energy appeared to surround Vivillon.

"Yes Emolga your static worked. Now let show them your moves Emolga use your shock wave attack."

Emolga body becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and it releases multiple beams of light blue electricity from its body at Vivillon.

"Vivillon now use your psychic attack."

Vivillon's eyes glow light becomes outlined in light blue and was thrown to the wall.

"Emolga use your thunder shock attack."

Emolga body glows yellow and it releases a yellow lightning bolt from its body at Vivillon.

"Now are you ready to finish this battle,"Viola said.

"Yeah but let make this end beautiful."

"Vivillon use your hyper beam attack."

"Emolga spin and use your air slash attack following with your shock wave attack."

Vivillon then launched a orange beam of energy at Emolga.

Emolga then launched a ball of wind at Vivillon. Emolga body becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and it releases multiple beams of light blue electricity from its body at Vivillon.

"Vivillon is unable to battle so Emolga is the winner. Which mean Yuna is the winner of the gym battle,"Alexa declared.

"I just won my first gym battle,"Yuna said excitedly.

Well here you go this is the Bug badge. You and your pokemon earned,"Viola said.

Yuna and her three pokemon made a pose. "We just won the Bug Badge!"

"Well here is a TM83 and it is called a TM like that one there let's you teach your Pokémon some new moves quicker than a shutter set to 1/1000 can snap shut! TMs are some of the best gear around. They're point-and-click easy, and you can use them over and over again! Now, the TM that I just gave you is for a move called Infestation. Use it, and it'll be impossible for your opponent to flee from battle! TM are dvd you have your pokemon watch to teach it a new move okay,"Viola said.

* * *

They then left the gym and started heading toward the pokemon center. Yuna started to get excited about Bonnie battle against Ashley. "Well that was a pretty exciting gym battle,"Serena said. "Yeah it was exciting but now I can't wait to see Bonnie gym battle,"Yuna said. "Well tomorrow is the pokemon contest,"Ashley said. They then all started talking. They then made it to the pokemon center and they saw Max feeding his pokemon. Then they saw Nora brushing her Luxray fur. Yuna then got her pokemon healed as they all checked in to get a room.

"Okay Serena and I will both share a room,"Selina said. "Bonnie,Heidi,Ashley,and Yuna are going to share a room,"Serena told them as she gave them a key. "All of the boys will share a room okay,"Selina ordered them.

They then headed out to the battlefield. Everyone else decided to go and let their pokemon see the battle.

"This will be the battle between Ashley battling against Bonnie,"Serena said.

"I choose you Froakie,"Ashley said as her froakie appeared.

"I choose you Dedenne,"Bonnie announced as her Dedenne got in its battle stance.

"Now Begin!"

"You can have the first move Bonnie,"Ashley said.

 **(Bonnie vs Ashley)**

"Dedenne start off with your charm attack."

Dedenne then started to puts it tails by it mouth and widened it eyes.

"Well me and Froakie ain't gonna fall for that! Froakie use your bubble attack now."

Froakie releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at Dedenne.

"Dedenne stay strong and use your thunder shock attack."

Dedenne then tried to release a bolt of yellow electricity at Froakie.

"Froakie brush it off and use your icy wind attack."

Froakie then launched a freezing wind of ice at Dedenne.

"Dedenne please stay strong and use your tackle attack."

Dedenne then went and tackled Froakie to the ground.

"Now Froakie use your bounce attack."

Froakie then bounced itself in the air.

"Dedenne watch out,"Bonnie cried out.

Froakie then came crashing down and fell on dedenne.

"Dedenne use your nuzzle attack."

Dedenne then started to rub it cheek repeatedly until they generate static electricity. It then nuzzles its cheeks against Froakie. Shocking them and leaving them paralyzed.

"Froakie use your cut attack now."

Froakie hands then glowed white and it started slashing Dedenne.

"Dedenne stay strong and use your charm attack!"

Dedenne then started to puts it tails by it mouth and widened it eyes.

"Froakie now let show them the strength of your bubble attack."

Froakie releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at Dedenne.

"Now Ashley you're going down. Dedenne use your thunder shock attack."

Dedenne then tried to release a bolt of yellow electricity at Froakie.

"Froakie let show them your icy wind attack."

Froakie then launched a freezing wind of ice at Dedenne.

"Dedenne now use your tackle attack,"Bonnie screamed.

Dedenne then went and tackled Froakie to the ground.

"Now Froakie jump high in the sky and use your bounce attack!"

Froakie then bounced itself in the air.

"Dedenne now please hang on."

Froakie then came crashing down and fell on dedenne.

"Now let finish this battle!"

"Yeah but prepare to lose Ashley!"

"Froakie use your cut attack!"

"Dedenne use your nuzzle attack!"

Dedenne then started to rub it cheek repeatedly until they generate static electricity. It then nuzzles its cheeks against Froakie.

Froakie hands then glowed white and it started slashing Dedenne.

Both of the pokemon fell to the ground.

"Both Dedenne and Froakie are unable to battle so this match is a draw,"Serena declared.

Bonnie then ran and picked up Dedenne.

Ashley then ran and picked up her Froakie.

Bonnie then started walking toward Ashley.

"Ashley me and you are now rivals! I guess so next time we battle let give it our all!"

* * *

They then all headed inside the pokemon center and got their pokemon all healed. They then all ate dinner and they headed to their room. They then groomed their pokemon and they all started to get ready to go to sleep. Bonnie wore her tyrantrum pajamas while Lyn wore her pikachu pajamas. Bonnie then decided to let Dedenne and Fennekin out their pokeballs. While Lyn let Pichu and Litleo out their pokeballs to sleep. Heidi then got out and she had her slyveon pajamas then let all her pokemon out as she jumped on her bed. Yuna was the last one to change and she wore a cute Emolga pajamas. She then let all three of her pokemon out as she jumped on her bed.

"So what should we do?"

"Hey how about we play a card game,"Heidi said.

They then decided that they were playing gold fish.

"Well I am going to go to sleep,"Yuna said.

"Okay but you have to play cards with us tommorow night,"Lyn said.

"Fine but please be quiet okay,"Yuna said.

"Well wait a few minutes will you! I plan to write in my diary about today's adventure,"Bonnie said.

"Fine but I want to read it later,"Heidi grumbled.

 _Day two of our Kalos Adventure- Bonnie_

 _The second day of our Adventure and it's been amazing. We already arrived in Santalune City. Today we met up with Serena and us girls did many awesome things. We got to go shopping for new hats with Serena. Then we went to the trainer school here in Santalune and learned so much about type matchups and abilities .We then went back to the pokemon center and got the boys and we all ate lunch. Then we headed to the gym where we met a boy by the name of Max. Surprisingly we learned that Max traveled with Ash in Hoenn with his older sister May and a guy by the name of Brock. Then we went to the pokemon showcase. We got to see Serena perform and it was awesome. Then we all saw this girl by the name of Nora Flower compete and she is awesome. After the Showcase ended we decided to go to the gym and we saw Yuna battle Viola. After the battle in which Yuna won we all headed to the pokemon center. I then battled Ashley but it ended in a draw. So now Ashley and I are rivals._

"Well are you ready to play now?"

"Yeah but don't plan on winning,"Bonnie said.

They then started playing the game with the lights on in the room. When suddenly they heard Yuna mumble many things in her sleep.

They then looked through the window and saw many hordes of pokemon invade the city and saw pokemon launching moves at homes.

"What are we going to do,"Lyn said freaking out.

"I don't know but we have to warn everyone."

Suddenly the light all turned off and they were in complete darkness. They then struggled to find the flashlight but when they did they decided to flash it. Bonnie then decided to wake up Yuna.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Yuna something bad is going on so we need to wake up everyone."

"Okay but we need to hurry up then,"Yuna said drowsily.

They then grabbed their stuff and started heading to the others room to wake them up. They then woke up everyone and they decided to explain to them what was happening.

"Well we need to get to the gym to warn Viola,"Selina said.

"Well I'm going to call Shauna,Tierno,Trevor,and Calem to get over here,"Serena said.

They then all started running,when they suddenly saw two humans. There was a girl with her Pyroar and a boy with his Houndoom.

"Well what do you know? There is a group of trainers we get to send to Oblivion,"the boy said.

"Why are you even here,"Bonnie yelled.

"Well we plan to destroy the city and then we can stop the entire contest,"the girl said.

Suddenly darkness started to consume Yuna and everyone became scared.

"Well what is happening to your friend,"the boy said.

"We don't know but something strange is happening,"Jay said.

Yuna's eyes then changed from it blue to pitch black. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded Yuna and everyone stepped back.

"Well let's just put an end to these twerps,"the girl said.

"You will not destroy this city or delay it Contest,"Yuna said in a demonic voice.

Bonnie then started to hope it wasn't the pokemon who she feared the most started possessing Yuna.

They then had their pokemon launched hyper beam at them.

Yuna then started to glow black as she launched a sphere of darkness at them.

(At the Santalune Gym)

"Oh no I need to get backup now,"Viola told Alexa.

"Well, can't you just call the other gym leaders?"

"Yeah I can and I will,"Viola told her older sister.

Alexa then knew that she needed to help everyone else.

"Grant,Korrina,Clemont,and Valerie I need your help pronto. Santalune City is in danger and we need the gym leaders help,"Viola said.

* * *

 **They have finally arrived in Santalune City. Yuna managed to win her first gym battle. They met Max and they met up with Serena. But now they are all in danger.**

 **Who is this new evil organization? What are they planning to do? What happened to Yuna? Will Santalune be saved from complete destruction. Find out next chapter.**

 **The OC form is here.**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Description:**

 **Status:**

 **Goals:**

 **Personality:**

 **Pokemon(if any):**

 **Family/Friends:**

 **Interesting Facts:**

 **Hometown:**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie Kalos Journey Chapter 6 :Saving Santalune City

 **This chapter will be split into many different part. It will also answer the question from the last chapter. We will find out what is happening to Yuna?** **Who is this new evil organization? What are they planning to do? Will Santalune be saved from complete destruction. All will be solved in this will also have many awesome battle. Along with characters reappearing. This is one of the only chapter to have all battle.**

 **Remember to R &R and make an OC. Also remember to vote on the poll. Anyone can make an OC so just go make one. We need a few for the next chapter.**

 **Selina and Ashley are Espeon44 OC's.**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Brian is** **ShadowKnight49 Productions OC**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. Only my two OC's**

* * *

(Previously on Bonnie Kalos Journey)

They then all started running,when they suddenly saw two humans. There was a girl with her Pyroar and a boy with his Houndoom.

"Well what do you know? There is a group of trainers we get to send to Oblivion,"the boy said.

"Why are you even here,"Bonnie yelled.

"Well we plan to destroy the city and then we can stop the entire contest,"the girl said.

Suddenly darkness started to consume Yuna and everyone became scared.

"Well what is happening to your friend,"the boy said.

"We don't know but something strange is happening,"Jay said.

Yuna's eyes then changed from it blue to pitch black. Suddenly a dark aura surrounded Yuna and everyone stepped back.

"Well let's just put an end to these twerps,"the girl said.

"You will not destroy this city or delay it Contest,"Yuna said in a demonic voice.

Bonnie then started to hope it wasn't the pokemon who she feared the most started possessing Yuna.

They then had their pokemon launched hyper beam at them.

Yuna then started to glow black as she launched a sphere of darkness at them.

* * *

"What is happening to Yuna? Why does she sound like Yveltal. Is she perhaps being controlled by that pokemon,"Bonnie said and they could tell she was being full of fears.

They then looked at Zidane and everyone saw him shaking in fear."Yuna is being consumed by Yveltal aura. She is now tapping into her powers and she is going out of control. But I think Yuna is in a dream because darkness is surrounded her. I can feel it with my own aura. So we need to save Yuna from her nightmare and stop those two,"Zidane said. "But how can we save her?" "The only way to save Yuna is to have a psychic and someone that can use aura. So Selina and I will work together to save Yuna while you guess take those trainers down,"Zidane said.

"Well why are they not listening to use?"

"Well I guess we should show them who is in charge,"the boy said.

"Okay Pyroar use your flamethrower attack."

"Houndoom use your inferno attack now."

As the attack went and almost hit them suddenly water collided. They then saw Nora,Ben and Max running to them. "What is going on here?"

"Well I don't know but I believe they destroyed the electric generators."

"Great well what is going on with your friend over there,"Nora said pointing over to Yuna.

Yuna then started launching blast of auras all around sending people backward.

"Empoleon use your hydro pump attack on that pyroar now! Gyarados use your aqua tail attack on houndoom,"Nora commanded.

Empoleon blasts a powerful jet of water from its beak at pyroar.

Gyarados tail becomes surrounded in a stream of water that spirals around its tail and it whips around, slamming its tail into houndoom.

"Empoleon finish them both off with your blizzard attack,"Nora said.

Empoleon then fired extremely cold snow at the two grunts freezing them and their pokemons solid.

Yuna then slowly started to have dark aura form around her like an armor with a sword.

"What is she doing,"Ben said.

"Her aura is taking over,"Max said adjusting his glasses.

Zidane then started to create a barrier of aura to protect everyone.

Yuna then started to control the armor to attack them all.

Selina then started to create missile of psychic energy to hit the armor.

"Well what are we going to do?"

Yuna then started to move her hands and she launched an orb of darkness at them all.

"Dedenne use your thunder shock now on that armor."

Dedenne then released tiny amount of electricity at the armor.

Zidane then started to glow green and soon an armor formed around him with a sword.

"I'll hold off Yuna for now! Selina I need you to use your psychic powers to get in Yuna mind and free her from this nightmare,"Zidane said.

Selina then started to focus and soon she started trying to get in Yuna mind.

She then started to go in Yuna mind when she suddenly got sent flying.

"You will never free this girl from this prison,"a demonic voice said.

Zidane then started to hit Yuna's armors multiple time with his sword trying to break it.

Suddenly Selina started to launch many blast of psychic energy.

"We need to free Yuna now so I'm going to need to use all your auras to power me up. Then I'm going to destroy that armor and sword. So Selina and I will fully awaken Selina,"Zidane explained.

Zidane then started to glow green and soon everyone felt a little bit of them being drained. He then started to have his armor and sword glow.

Yuna darkness then started trying to slash Zidane multiple times.

When suddenly Zidane unleash a blast of green aura that hit Yuna's armor creating multiple cracks. He then ran and tackled the darkness to the ground destroying its armor and sword.

Yuna's darkness then slowly wrapped around Yuna once again creating wings.

Zidane then slowly felt weak again after using so much powers so he managed to slowly fall to the ground.

Yuna then started flying and soon she started to launch a huge blast of aura. The darkness then started to resemble Yveltal scaring everyone.

Zidane then stopped and remembered how his parents died. When suddenly he felt a huge amount of aura form around him. He then launched a wave a green aura.

Selina then started to focus on Yuna and started going in Yuna mind.

As Selina got in Yuna's mind she saw the girl have darkness wrapping around her.

Suddenly the darkness took shape of Yuna in armor and a sword on her hips.

Selina then started to see Zidane astral form and projected him here.

"So I guess we are going to fight this evil Yuna and then we can go in her dream,"Selina said.

 **(Selina and Zidane vs Evil Yuna)**

"Selina we need to defeat Yuna so we can awaken Yuna and her powers,"Zidane said.

"But I thought we need to defeat Yuna so her powers won't awake,"Selina said confused.

"No I will teach Yuna how to use her powers I just need her to safe."

Selina then started to get in her fighting stance.

Zidane then went in his fighting stance and he had his sword ready to fight.

Evil Yuna then first started off with a meditation.

So Zidane decided to run and tried to strike her with his sword.

But suddenly out of nowhere Yuna grabbed the sword and threw Zidane backward.

So Selina decided to move her hand and launch Yuna backward.

As Yuna got up from the ground she then started to launch a blast of energy.

Zidane then ran and created a force field of aura.

Selina then started to created a sword out of psychic energy.

Yuna then started to launch water from her hand.

Selina then used telekinesis and launched the water back.

Zidane then ran and hit Yuna with the sword.

Yuna then started to do cartwheel and started launching blast of aura.

Selina then started to dash using her psychic powers and she was launching missile.

Zidane launched a huge blast of aura at Yuna.

Yuna then started to spin as huge blast of aura combined with chi form around her.

Selina then started to choke aura with telekinesis.

Evil Yuna then slowly created more weapons and she launched them all at Selina and Zidane.

Selina started doing cartwheels to avoid the weapons and she started to launch the weapons back at Yuna.

Zidane then started to dash around and launch aura blast at Yuna.

"Evil Yuna is weakening so we just need to attack more."

Evil Yuna started to launch the huge blast of aura and chi.

They got hit and they started to feel their powers being drained.

Selina then started glowing purple and she used her last remaining energy to just launch around blast.

Zidane then disappeared and he went behind Yuna armor and started slashing.

Yuna armor then took out it sword and started countering Zidane.

Selina then slowly fell and she started to create blast of psychic energy on her hand and she started punching the armor with quick speed.

Zidane then started to release a wave of aura.

Yuna armor then started to break.

Zidane then started to stomp on the ground and soon the earth started to trap the armor and sword.

"Ready we need to combine our two powers togethers. Aura and psychic shall break this armor and release Yuna from this prison. The aura shall guide us to victory and the minds of a psychic shall destroy everything in the way,"Zidane chanted.

Selina then started to glow dark purple and energy started to burst.

Zidane then started to glow earthy green and stones started to come forth.

They then put their hands together and a huge blast of energy formed.

"We are the protectors of the lights and vanquishers of darkness. So aura and psychic shall free this girl from her eternal darkness."

The blast then hit the armor and sword shattering it.

Yuna then appeared as if she was still asleep.

"So what now?"

"I need you Selina to free Yuna from her eternal nightmare. So you are going to need to get in her dreams and free her."

"But I never had to go in someone dreams. What if I fail?"

"Well there is always a first time for everything. I believe in you so please free Yuna from this torment,"Zidane said.

"Well I'm going to try."

Selina then slowly concentrated on Yuna mind and she started to go in her memories. So she decided to go so deep that she found herself in the dream.

 _It started off with Yuna walking on a contest stage with her Flabebe and Emolga. Yuna wore a beautiful red dress. Everyone in the audience started to clap for her and soon she started to perform. Yuna first started to have her Emolga use it shock wave attack and her flabebe used fairy wind. The shock wave then_ _collided with the fairy wind making the two attack sparkle. Then Yuna started to spin as her Flabebe used it vine whip to throw her in the air. Yuna then started flying with her air suit and she started flying. Emolga then started to use quick attack to show off its speed. Flabebe then started to launch a barrage of hidden power attack and Emolga started to use it thunder shock attack. The hidden power then started to get electrocuted from the thunder shock attack. Making it look like sparkling orbs. Yuna then had Emolga use shock wave and Flabebe use fairy wind. But Flabebe accidently launched the fairy wind at Emolga causing the shock wave to hit the audience injuring people. The judges then started yelling at Yuna telling her that they didn't want to see her compete in another contest ever again._ _Then Yuna started to shake in fear as her two pokemon started sensing a pokemon. The pokemon then started to fly above the sky and started to launch an attack. All they could see was a huge bird with dark red wings and the pokemon started to absorb red energy as it launched an attack. The move then turned everyone to stone and the pokemon then grabbed Yuna and she jumped on its dream ended and Selina used her remaining power to go in Yuna's mind to wake her._

Slowly the darkness went back and Yuna returned. They then decided to go back and they walk up having Ashley,Bonnie,and the others standing over them. "You all saved Yuna,"Bonnie said excitedly. "Um what is going on,"Yuna said a little confused. "But I told you we had to get going,"Bonnie exclaimed. "I don't remember anything after going to sleep,"Yuna said. "I believe that it is possible that she got possessed during the time she was asleep making her more easier to control,"Max speculated. "So what is happening right now?" "Well the entire city is getting attack by some organization so we need to defeat them all,"Ashley said. "So we need to help the pokemon center then we can go outside." "Okay the first thing we need to do is power up the pokemon center backup generator and also warn everybody. So the people that all have electric types or have a pokemon that know electric type move. Everyone else that don't, find Nurse Joy and wake up other trainers," Nora ordered everyone. Bonnie,Lyn,Yuna,Selina,Zidane all went Nora.

(Nora,Bonnie,Zidane,Lyn,Selina,and Yuna)

They were all running toward the generator when they suddenly saw a huge group of grunts. The grunts then had a bunch of noibats and one grunt had a fletchinder. "Ready to take them on,"Nora said. "I was born ready,"Zidane said punching the air. "Come on out Empoleon and Gyarados,"Nora whispered. "Fennekin come on out,"Bonnie whispered. "Litleo I need your help,"Lyn said quietly. "Come on out Froakie,"Zidane exclaimed. "I choose you Gardevoir and Eevee." "Come on out Flabebe and Chespin,"Yuna whispered.

They then all slowly walked when suddenly a grunt saw them. "Hey look we have intruders so let defeat them and take their pokemon." "Empoleon use your blizzard attack now!" "Noibat counter that attack with your screech." Empoleon opens its beak and releases a powerful beam of snow from it at the Noibat. As it fires the beam, cold air rises from the sides of its beak. The noibat then fell to the ground. "Gyarados use your aqua tail on a noibat." A stream of water spirals around Gyarados tail. Gyarados then jumps into the air and flips around, hitting the Noibat with its tail. "Fennekin use your ember on that Noibat now!" "Noibat counter that ember with your gust attack." Fennekin then launched a small flame at noibat. But Noibat wings then glowed blue as it started launching a gust of wind at the ember attack. "Fennekin now use your ember attack again following up with a scratch attack." Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at the noibat. Fennekin scratches the noibat with one of its front paws, leaving a white trail of energy. Noibat then fell to the floor. "Litleo use your headbutt now on Noibat." Litleo slams its head into the noibat. "Froakie use your bubble attack." Froakie releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at the noibat."Gardevoir use your moonblast on that noibat. Eevee use your shadow ball attack." Gardevoir gathers energy from the Moon. It then forms an orb of pink energy in front of its hands, and fires it at the opens its mouth and creates a black and purple ball in front of its mouth. Eevee then fires it at the noibat. "Flabebe use your fairy wind attack and Chespin use defense curl following it up with a rollout attack on Fletchinder." Flabebe begins spinning rapidly, creating strong gusts of sparkling wind that strike the noibat. Chespin then started to curl up in a ball and then it started to roll up in a ball and hit Fletchinder repeatedly. "I told you we shouldn't use those stupid wild pokemon,"A grunt said. "Oh I really want a noibat,"Bonnie said whining.

They then started to run to the generator as a noibat started to fly behind her. As they got to the generator they then saw Nurse Joy. "What is going on?" "I can't turn on the backup generator so I am going to need your help to power up the generator,"Nurse Joy replied. "Okay everyone take out your electric type pokemon now!" Nora then took out her Pachirisu and Luxray while Bonnie let Dedenne out. Zidane then took out his Helio and Yuna let her Emolga come on out. Selina then let out her pichu. "Luxray start off with your electric terrain attack while Pachirisu use your discharge attack." Luxray releases a multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, causing its body and the surrounding area to glow yellow, powering up Electric-type 's cheeks start to releases light blue or yellow sparks and it fires tons of light blue of electricity from its body all around the generator. "Dedenne use your thunder shock on the generator,"Bonnie ordered. Dedenne releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the generator. "Helio use your thunder shock attack on the generator." Helio body sparks and it sends a bolt of yellow electricity at the generator. "Emolga use your shock wave attack on the generator." Emolga body becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and it releases multiple beams of light blue electricity from its body at the "Pichu use your thunderbolt attack on the generator." Pichu's cheeks become surrounded by yellow static and it releases multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body at the generator. The generator then worked and electricity then turned back on in the pokemon center.

They then started to run back toward the front of the pokemon center. They all saw Serena and the other with a bunch of trainers. As they ran up to Serena and the others they heard people shouting outside. "Okay we are going to split people into groups of two to five okay,"Nurse Joy said. Bonnie,Max,and Lyn were all in a group together and they were ordered to go outside. Heidi,Kye,and Jay were also in a group together and they were all sent outside as well. "Okay you three trainers are going outside as well." Ashley,Yuna, and Zidane were all in a group together and they went outside. Serena and Selina were a duo and they went outside. Nora and a trainer by the name of Brian were all outside. Brian had a SWAT helmet, leather jacket, white T-shirt, pants, and sneakers. He had white skin, orange hair, and red eyes. As they all went outside they saw a few other people also go outside and other stay in.

(Bonnie, Lyn and Max)

The three kids then started to walk outside. "We should probably let our pokemon out,"Max said. "Good idea! Come on out Dedenne and Fennekin!" Bonnie then took out two pokeball and let her pokemon out. "I choose you Pichu and Litleo," Lyn whispered as her two pokemon appeared out of their pokeball. "Grovyle,Kirlia,Metang,Mightyena,Shuppet, and Fletchling come on out,"Max said as his six pokemon appeared. "Do you have anymore pokemon?" "Yeah I have a breloom,corphish,munchlax,torkoal,vigoroth, roselia,lairon,cradily,armaldo,dustox,relicanth,swellow,wailord,castform,electrike,snorunt,vibrava,marshtomp,combusken,sealeo,porygon,milotic,kecleon,and masquerain." "How did you get so many pokemon?" "Well you see I started being a trainer three year ago but I've been Professor Birch assistant for around five years. I also have many other pokemon from all around Kanto,Hoenn,and Sinnoh." "How did you get all three Hoenn starter?" "Oh well it actually simple,you see I started off with a treecko and my sister gave me her blaziken egg and I caught a wild Mudkip." "But why are you travelling in Kalos?" "Well Professor Birch sent me to Kalos to learn about Mega Evolution so I'm travelling around learning about Mega Evolution and I am competing in the Kalos league. So I plan to bring back some of my pokemon to evolve so they can achieve mega evolution." "Well how are you, the Professor assistance." "Well once I went back home my older sister then went to Johto to compete in contest. So my father, who is the Petalburg gym leader taught me all about taking care of pokemon. Then my parents enrolled me at Rustboro City Pokemon Trainer School and I learned all about pokemon. I even made some friends that became my rivals. I have my rival Anita,Kenny,Tommy,Vivi,and after my sister competed in the Wallace Cup my dad talked to his best friend Professor Birch and asked if I could be his apprentice."

They then saw a huge bunch of grunts with their pokemon."Shuppet disappear and confuse the grunts okay. Grovyle you also start tricking the grunts with your speed. Kirlia please try to make the grunts confuse by using your teleport attack. Mightyena trick those grunts by launching attack at them and their pokemon. Metang keep on playing mind games with the grunts. Fletchling keep on flying by them so they get confuse,"Max ordered. "Pichu start launching electric moves at their pokemon while Litleo use your ember attack,"Lyn whispered to her pokemon. "Dedenne use your charm attack and Fennekin use your tail whip attack!"

Max shuppet then started floating in the air and then started to scare the grunts before hiding in the shadow. Grovyle then started to move extremely fast making the grunts look for it. Kirlia then appeared and all the grunts saw Kirlia but then it started to teleport. Mightyena then started to launch hyper beam,then it used it shadow ball attack and it finished harassing the grunts with it double team. Metang then started to use it psychic attack to confuse the grunts. Fletchling then kept on flying in the air distracting the grunts. Pichu then kept on launching it thunder shock attack on the ground scaring the grunt. Litleo then kept on shooting embers at the grunts. When suddenly Dedenne went right up to them and started looking cute. Fennekin then started to wag it tail causing the grunts to be in awe. The grunts pokemon then started to get ready to attack. They saw a Diggersby,Pyroar,Pangoro,Gogoat, 2 Meowstic,Barbaracle,Malamar,Slurpuff, Noivern,and a Avalugg.

"We know you kids are hiding so show yourself." The three grunts said as they started to kick Fennekin and Dedenne. Bonnie then stepped out and ran to her two pokemon. "You got me mad because I won't allow anyone to hurt my pokemon,"Bonnie yelled. "Pichu use your thunder shock attack on that Noivern Litleo use your ember attack on Avalugg." Pichu's body sparks and it sends a bolt of yellow electricity at the Noivern. Litleo opens its mouth and shoots bolts of fire out of its mouth at the Avalugg. "Grovyle use your leaf blade on that Diggersby. Shuppet use your shadow ball on both of those Meowstic. Kirlia use your dazzling gleam attack on Malamar. Mightyena use your hyper beam attack on that pangoro now! Metang use your metal claw on that Slurpuff now. Fletchling use your peck attack on that gogoat,"Max three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glow green and combine into one long sharp blade. It then slashes diggersby with it. Shuppet creates a black ball in front of its mouth and fires it at the two meowstic. Kirlia releases a bright light from its body, hitting the malamar. An orange ball appears in front of Mightyena's mouth. It then fires the ball as a beam at the Pangoro. Metang's forearm becomes surrounded by a white aura and light blue sparks surround it. It then hits the slurpuff with its arm. Fletchling beak glows white and it uses it to strike the gogoat. "Fennekin use your ember attack on gogoat. Dedenne use your thunder shock on Barbaracle,"Bonnie announced. Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at the gogoat. Dedenne releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the barbaracle.

"Now it's time for our attack. Diggersby use your bounce attack on that Grovyle. Pyroar use your overheat on that Mightyena. Pangoro use your hammer arm on Mightyena. Gogoat use your surf attack on that Fletchling and Fennekin. Meowstic use your psychic attack on shuppet. While my little girl meowstic use your shadow ball attack on Shuppet. Barbaracle use your earthquake now. Malamar use your foul play on Kirlia. Slurpuff use your flamethrower on metang. Noivern use your boomburst! Avalugg use your blizzard now!"

Diggersby jumps into the air and sticks its ear out,hitting grovyle and bouncing off it after. Pyroar opens its mouth and forms a ball of white fire with a red-orange stream of fire spiraling around it. It then fires a stream of white fire with red-orange fire around it from the orb at the of Pangoro's forearms glows white and it slams it onto Mightyena. Gogoat summons a huge wave that it rides on and then crashes it down on fletchling and Fennekin. Meowstic extends its ears, and the eye-like patterns on its inner ears glow blue in the center throwing shuppet. Meowstic then created a black ball and launched it at Shuppet. Barbaracle jumps high into the air and lands hard, making white shockwaves come out of the ground and hitting all the pokemon except Fletchling. Malamar grabs kirlia, turns Kirlia around, and throws Kirlia to the ground. Slurpuff releases red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the Metang. The insides of Noivern's ears glow light blue. It then fires a blast of powerful sound waves from them at all the pokemon. Avalugg opens its mouths and the insides of them start to glow light blue. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its mouths at all the pokemon.

They then saw Clemont with his Luxray,Manectric,Chesnaught,Heliolisk,Magnezone,and Diggersby. "Luxray use electric terrain following it up with your thunder fang attack. Heliolisk use your parabolic charge and thunder wave attack. Chesnaught use your wood hammer attack. Magnezone use your discharge attack and Diggersby use your wild charge attack." Clemont then hold out a keystone and pressed it. "Mega Evolve Manectric! Mega Manectric use your thunder attack."

They then saw all of Clemont pokemon battle the other pokemon. "That's my brother for you,"Bonnie exclaimed. They suddenly then felt something grab them and started pulling them toward the Santalune Forest. They then let out a loud scream as the pokemon dragged them back.

(Heidi,Kye,and Jay)

As they all left the pokemon center. The three of them let out their pokemon and started talking. "So when are you challenging the gym," Jay asked. "After a while I actually don't know because I want to train more for the showcase coming up. So I might compete in the gym later." They then all started to walk more and soon they found a grunt having his pokemon attack the building. "Well let me take care of this,"Kye said. "Kye remember that pokemon is a vivillon. It is a bug and flying type so remember to hit its wings,"Jay said. "He is such a goofball." "Well look what we have here a little brat,"the grunt said. "Well then this little brat going to take you and your pokemon down,"Kye said. "Vivillon use your psybeam now." "Froakie jump on Fletchling and then go behind Vivillon and launch your frubbles." Vivillon launched a beam of multicolored energy at the two pokemon. But Froakie then managed to avoid the psybeam attack and jumped on Fletchling. Froakie then launched some of it frubble at Vivillon wings making it unable to fly.

"Wow very impressive and you didn't even hurt the Vivillon,"Heidi said. They then kept on walking and they suddenly saw a huge army of Litleos launching flamethrower all around the city. "We need to stop all of those Litleo so let split up and attack,"Jay said. "Well I will take the left,"Kye said as he started running and he had his pokemon launch attack. "I'll take the middle,"Heidi said as she had her three pokemon attack the litleo. " Then I will take the right,"Jay said as he had his two pokemon attack the litleo. "Froakie keep on launching your frubble and Fletchling use double team to confuse all of the litleo. Then Froakie use your water pulse on all the litleo. Fletchling use your peck attack." Kye Froakie then started launching frubbles in the litleo mouth making them unable to launch fire attacks. Then Fletchling use it double team attack to confuse all the litleo. Froakie then started to launch pulses of water at the litleos. While Fletchling started to peck all the Litleos. "They're too many pokemon,"Kye yelled.

Kye then decided to scan the Litleo with his pokedex.

 **Litleo,The Lion Cub stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body.** **They set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight. Litleo are Fire/Normal**

Meanwhile Heidi started running with her Eevee,Fennekin,and Scatterbug. "Okay ready gang! Good Eevee start off with sand attack following it up with your baby doll eye attack. Fennekin use your howl attack! Scatterbug use your string shot then use your stun spore on some of the pokemon and poison powder on the other Litleo. Now Eevee use your swift attack and Fennekin use your scratch attack." Eevee then started to launch sand at the litleo blinding them. Eevee stares at the litleo with its sparkling eyes, making the target slightly infatuated, softening its attack. Fennekin points its nose to the sky and howls loudly, raising its attack. Scatterbug shoots a stream of white thread from its mouth at so, preventing it from moving by tying it up. Scatterbug releases sparkling orange powder from its body, paralyzing the litleo. Scatterbug releases a sparkling purple powder with green sparkles in it from its mouth. When the Litleo breathes in the powder, it becomes poisoned. Eevee opens its mouth and yellow stars shoot out of it at the Litleo. Fennekin then scratches the Litleos with one of its front paws, leaving a white trail of energy. "We can't keep this up forever,"Heidi screamed.

Jay however was running with his Chespin and Bunnelby. "Okay you two ,we need to help these Litleo. Chespin start off with vine whip attack to round up all the pokemon. Bunnelby begin with your agility attack following it up with your leer attack." Two light green vines come out from each side of Chespin's head and it started to create a circle to trap the pokemon. Bunnelby runs quickly, disappearing and reappearing every time an litleo attacks. Bunnelby glares at the Litleo and stares at it with an intimidating look on its face. "Now Chespin try to use your pin missile attack. Bunnelby use your mud shot attack." The spikes on Chespin's head stiffen and glow white. It then fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at the Litleos. Bunnelby creates a golden sphere from between its ears. The sphere splits into several balls of mud, which are then fired at the Litleos. "Chespin let use your rollout attack now on the litleos. While Bunnelby try to use your double slap attack,"Jay yelled. Chespin rolls towards the litleo with incredible speed and power and slams into them. Bunnelby ears glow white and it repeatedly smacks the Litleos with them. "We need to get out of here and stop the person that is controlling all these Litleo,"Jay said.

As they all started running they saw a girl skating and fighting all the pokemon with her Hawlucha,Machamp,Mienshao, Lucario,Pangoro,and Chesnaught. The Lapras Defense Force Trio then started to run and they saw multiple grunts and a man. By the man was a machine that was being surrounded by hordes pokemon.

"Oh look what we have here little brats that think they can stop us."the man said. "We can and we will," The Lapras Defense Force said in unision. "I'll give you ten seconds to leave or I will order all the pokemon to attack you kids," the man said. "Fennekin use your flame charge attack and scatterbug use your tackle attack. Eevee keep on using your swift attack,"Heidi yelled. "Chespin use your rollout attack and Bunnelby use your double slap attack,"Jay announced. "Froakie use your water pulse attack and Fletchling use your peck attack,"Kye screamed.

Fennekin becomes surrounded in red flames and slams into the Skiddos. When the move is used, Fennekin becomes faster. Scatterbug charges and tackles the Espurrs. Eevee opens its mouth and yellow stars shoot out of it at the Noibats. Chespin rolls towards the inkays with incredible speed and power and slams into 's ears glow white and it repeatedly smacks the Helioptile with them. Froakie creates a blue sphere of energy from in between its hands. It then fires the sphere at the spritzee, which explodes into a wave of water. Fletchling beak glows white and it uses it to strike the bermites.

"You brats! Now you are all going down. All the Clauncher use your water pulse attack. Skiddos use your horn leech attack now on that Froakie. All of the Pancham use your sky uppercut attack now on the bunnelby. Espurrs use your confusion attack on that Chespin. Spritzee use your disarming voice now on all those pokemon. Inkays use your dark pulse attack now. Helioptile use your thunderbolt attack on that Froakie. Bergmites use your blizzard attack now on that Chespin. All of you, Noibats use your hurricane attack,"the man said.

As all the pokemon launched their attacks at them. The girls in the roller skates then appeared and her Chesnaught used it spiky shield attack. "I am Korrina of the Shalour City gym and it is my job to protect all of Kalos. So let see how you all handle my pokemon. Mienshao use your aura sphere attack. Hawlucha use your sky attack on all those Skiddo. Machamp use your rock tomb attack on all those Noibats. Chesnaught use your needle arm attack. Pangoro use your hammer arm attack. Lucario use your bone rush attack." Korrina then pressed her keystone on her mega glove and yelled. "Mega Evolve Lucario!"

"Well let us help you,"Heidi yelled. "Froakie use your water pulse and Fletchling use your peck attack!' "Chespin use your rollout attack and Bunnelby use your mud shot attack." "Fennekin use your flame charge attack. Eevee use your swift attack and Scatterbug use tackle." When suddenly Scatterbug started to glow white and it started changing shape.

(Ashley,Yuna,and Zidane)

As they all left the place they encountered a huge group of pokemon. "Well are we all ready to battle,"Yuna said. "Hey Zidane if it would not be so much can't you detect the pokemon aura?" "Yeah I can try if you want." Zidane then started to meditate and he sensed the pokemon being confused. "So what is the matter with all the pokemon?" "They are being confused by a machine so if we destroy the machine we save all of the pokemon,"Zidane answered. When suddenly the huge group of Pumpkaboo, Skrelp and Bunnelby appeared. The pokemon then started launching attacks injuring everyone. "Fine if you want a battle we'll give you a battle,"Yuna yelled. "Come on out Froakie,Azurill,and Mudkip,"Ashley announced. "I choose you Froakie and Helio,"Zidane yelled. "My three angel come on out. Chespin,Flabebe, and Emolga show them your strength."

Ashley then took out her pokedex and scanned the Bunnelby.

 **Bunnelby,The Digging Pokemon. They use their large ears to dig burrows. They will dig the whole night has ears like shovels. Digging holes strengthens its ears so much that they can sever thick roots effortlessly. Bunnelby is pure normal type**

"I'll take on all of the Bunnelby,"Ashley yelled. She then started to run with all her pokemon. "Okay Froakie I need you to use your bubble. Azurill use your water gun attack. Mudkip use your whirlpool attack." Froakie releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at the Bunnelby. Azurill releases a spiral of water from its mouth at the Bunnelby. Mudkip shoots a spray of water and forms a swirl that traps the Bunnelby. "Now Froakie use your icy wind attack. Azurill use your slam attack and Mudkip use your mud bomb attack." Froakie blows a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow in it at the bunnelby from its mouth. Azurill by the Bunnelby with its tail and slams them into the ground opens its mouth and fires multiple balls of brown mud at the Bunnelby. "There is way too many pokemon to battle,"Ashley yelled.

Zidane and his two pokemon then started running as they approach the large group of Skrelp. Zidane then took out his pokedex and scanned the skrelp.

 **Skrelp, the Mock Kelp Pokémon. Skrelp camouflages itself as rotten kelp while it stores up energy until it's able to evolve,** **they spray liquid poison on prey that approaches unawares and then finish it off. Type:Poison and Water**

"Okay so the Skrelp are weak to psychic,ground,and electric types. Well Froakie use your pound attack now. Helio use your charge following it up with thunder shock attack." One of Froakie's hands glows white and it strikes the skrelp with it. Helio body becomes surrounded by yellow sparks as it gathers electricity in its body. Helio spreads its frills and charges electricity. A stream of electricity fires from the tip of its tail towards the Skrelp. "Now Froakie keep on using pound attack. Helio keep on using your thunder shock attack." One of Froakie's hands glows white and it strikes the skrelp with it. Helio spreads its frills and charges electricity. A stream of electricity fires from the tip of its tail towards the Skrelp. "We can't keep on battling them,"Zidane screamed.

Yuna then started to run with all her pokemon. As she approached the large group of Pumpkaboo she decided to scan the pumpkaboo.

 **Pumpkaboo, the Pumpkin Pokémon. Pumpkaboo eyes can glow, which lights the way for travelers. They often sleep in the is said to carry wandering spirits to the place where they belong so they can move pumpkin body is inhabited by a spirit trapped in this world. As the sun sets, it becomes restless and active.**

"Okay I know that Pumpkaboo are ghost and grass type so this should be over quickly. Emolga use your air slash and Flabebe use your fairy wind attack. Chespin keep on using your defense curl attack following it up with your rollout attack." Emolga flaps its wings, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at the pumpkaboos. Flabebe releases a strong gust of sparkling wind that strikes the Pumpkaboos. Chespin pulls in its legs and wraps its tail around itself to make itself a ball. Chespin jumps into the air and spins into the pumpkaboo with incredible speed and power. Yuna then spotted a Pumpkaboo that was different colors. So she decided that she wanted to catch it. "Emolga use your air slash on all those Pumpkaboo. Flabebe use your fairy wind attack. Chespin keep on using your rollout attack." Emolga flaps its wings, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at the pumpkaboos. Flabebe releases a strong gust of sparkling wind that strikes the Pumpkaboos. Chespin jumps into the air and spins into the pumpkaboo with incredible speed and power. "Hey I'm going to catch this shiny pumpkaboo,"Yuna yelled out. She then threw a luxury ball at the shiny pumpkaboo. The pokeball then started shaking and it then stopped. "I just caught myself a shiny pumpkaboo!" Suddenly all of the pumpkaboo surrounded Yuna.

Yuna then took out her Pumpkaboo and scanned it.

 **Pumpkaboo**

 **Species- Pumpkin Pokemon**

 **Gender- Female**

 **Ability-Insomnia**

 **Type-Grass/Ghost**

 **Height-** **2'07"**

 **Weight- 33.1 lbs**

 **This Pumpkaboo is a super size.**

 **Held item- Miracle seed**

 **Pumpkaboo, the Pumpkin Pokémon. Pumpkaboo eyes can glow, which lights the way for travelers. They often sleep in the is said to carry wandering spirits to the place where they belong so they can move pumpkin body is inhabited by a spirit trapped in this world. As the sun sets, it becomes restless and active.**

 **Moves**

 **Trick-or-Treat**

 **Shadow Ball**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Energy Ball**

"This pokemon is extremely strong. Pumpkaboo use your flamethrower attack!"

Suddenly they were all being surrounded and they saw a man appearing. "That is Grant the gym leader of the Cyllage City gym,"Ashley yelled.

"Come on out Aurorus,Tyrantrum,Onix,Carbink,Barbaracle, and Tyranitar. Aurorus use your hyper beam attack. Tyrantrum use your Draco Meteor attack. Onix use your iron tail attack. Carbink use your moonblast attack. Barbaracle use your x-scissor attack now. Tyranitar use your stone edge attack." Grant then pressed his key stone and yelled,"Mega Evolve Tyranitar!"

 **(Selina and Serena)**

As the two girls were running. "So you are the Kalos Queen,"Selina asked. "Yeah I'm the Kalos Queen. I won a master showcase last year so I'm the Kalos Queen."  
"Well what is it like being a Kalos Queen?" "Well it is a ton of fun but the fans are crazy!" "So Serena I've always wonder have you ever dated anyone?' "Yeah I am currently in a relationship with my boyfriend Ash Ketchum,"Serena said as her face turned bright red. "Do you mean the Ash Ketchum that won the pokemon league. I am a huge fan of him and it is my dream to meet him." "Well you may meet him but Ash is my boyfriend so you can't get him." "Fine but I want to battle Ash one day,"Selina announced. The two girls then were being surrounded by a huge bunch of angry Clawitzers and Malamars. Selina and Serena decided to work together in a group. "Come on out Bellossom, Fennekin,Abra,Gardevoir,Pichu,and Eevee!" "Delphox,Pangoro,Altaria,Meowstic,Absol,and Clefable come on out,"Serena yelled as her six pokemon appeared.

"Bellossom use your petal blizzard attack on all those Clawitzer." Bellossom releases multiple shining heart-shaped blue petals at the Clawitzer. "Now Pichu use your thunderbolt attack." Pichu's cheeks become surrounded by yellow static and it releases multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body at the Clawitzer. "Fennekin use your solar beam attack now." Fennekin glows a faint yellow. Numerous yellow balls appear and float around Fennekin as a larger ball forms in front of its head and it fires a beam of energy at the Clawitzer. "Abra use your thunder punch attack." One of Abra hands glows yellow with static electricity as it makes a fist. It then pulls its fist back and punches the Clawitzer. "Gardevoir use your energy ball attack on all those wild Clawitzer!" Gardevoir opens its mouth and forms a light green energy ball in front of its mouth. It then fires the energy ball from its mouth at the Clawitzer. "Eevee use your iron tail attack." Eevee's tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and it becomes surrounded in a white outline. Its tail then turns into iron and it hits the Clawitzer with it.

"Now Delphox use your psychic attack on those Clawitzer." Delphox eyes glowed blue and it started throwing the clawitzer to the ground. "Pangoro use your dark pulse attack." Pangoro creates a ball of black and purple circles in each hand. It then combines them and fires the circles as a beam of circles at the Clawitzers. "Altaria use your dragon pulse now on those clawitzer." Altaria fires a multi-colored beam of energy from its mouth at the Clawitzers. "Meowstic use your psychic attack now!" Meowstic extends its ears, and the eye-like patterns on its inner ears glow blue in the center. The clawitzers becomes outlined in light blue and Meowstic threw them all to the ground. "Absol use your night slash attack." Absol's claws turn a dark purple, and it slashes the clawitzer with them. "Clefable use your moonblast attack now!" Clefable gathers energy from the Moon. It then forms an orb of pink energy in front of its hands, and fires it at the Clawitzers. Serena then accidently dropped a pokeball and a Clawitzer got caught. "I just caught myself a Clawitzer!"

Serena then took out her pokedex and scanned the Malamar.

 **Malamar, the Overturning Pokémon, and the evolved form of Inkay. Possessing the strongest hypnotic powers of any Pokémon, Malamar can compel others to do anything it wants them to do.** **It lures prey close with hypnotic motions, then wraps its tentacles around it before finishing it off with digestive fluids. Malamar are Dark/Psychic**

"Now we need to defeat all of the Malamar." "Malamar are extremely weak to fairy type attack,"Serena yelled.

"Okay Bellossom use your dazzling gleam attack." Bellossom releases a bright light from its body, hitting the malamar. "Pichu use your volt tackle attack on those Malamar." Pichu fires a powerful bolt of electricity from one of its hands, and its body becomes surrounded by streaks of electricity. It then flies towards the Malamar at a high speed and crashes into them. "Fennekin use your light screen attack following it up with your flamethrower!" Fennekin eyes glow yellow and a golden box surrounds its body, cutting the power of special attacks in half. Fennekin releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the Malamar. "Abra use your dazzling gleam attack." Abra releases a bright light from its body, hitting the malamar."Eevee use your iron tail attack!" Eevee's tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and it becomes surrounded in a white outline. Its tail then turns into iron and it hits the Malamar with it. "Gardevoir use your moonblast attack!" Gardevoir gathers energy from the Moon. It then forms an orb of pink energy in front of its hands, and fires it at the Malamar.

"Delphox use your mystical flames attack!" Delphox swings its wand stick around in a circle, forming a ring of red-orange fire in front of itself. It then releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the Malamar. "Pangoro use your hammer arm attack!" One of Pangoro's forearms glows white and it slams it onto the Malamar. "Altaria use your dazzling gleam attack!" Altaria releases a bright light from its body, hitting the Malamar. "Meowstic use your disarming voice now on all those Malamar!" Meowstic opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting the Malamar. "Absol use your slash attack now!" Absol claws glow white and grow longer. It then slashes the opponent in a 'X' like fashion. Its claws leave a white trail of energy where they slashed. "Clefable use your moonblast attack!" Clefable gathers energy from the Moon. It then forms an orb of pink energy in front of its hands, and fires it at the Malamar. "Selina I'm going to catch a Malamar in order to fully get over my fear,"Serena yelled as she threw a pokeball. The pokeball then started to shake and it then stopped. Serena then saw Shauna,Calem,Trevor,and Tierno all fighting the Clawitzer and Malamar. "Are you all ready to mega evolve,"Serena yelled so loud that they heard her. "Mega Evolve Absol!" Serena then pressed her mega ring keystone as light enveloped her Absol. "Mega Evolve Venusaur!" Shauna then pressed her keystone as her venusaur started to mega evolve. "Mega Evolve Lucario!" Calem then pressed his keystone as his Lucario mega evolved. "Mega Evolve Charizard!" Trevor then pressed the keystone and his charizard started to mega evolve. "Blastoise Mega Evolve!"

(Nora and Brian)

Nora and Brian then started talking after they left the pokemon Center at least an hour again. They battled many pokemon and they already faced a ton of grunts. "So what do you do,"Nora asked. "Well I am a pokemon trainer and a pokemon musician." "What is a pokemon musician?" "Well a pokemon musician competes in these musical competitions to become the best musician ever! I play many instruments and I am in a band. For a band they have these competition and if you win 4 competition you can compete in the Grand Band Festival!" "So how many badges do you have?" "Well I just got in Kalos a few months ago so I have 4 badges so far and my band won 2 competition,"Brian said. "Well that's is great but look like we have company!" They then saw a huge group of klefki,phantump,hawlucha,dedenne, Carbink, and Diggersby.

"Okay how about we team up so we can take on all of the pokemon,"Brian said. "Come on out Absol, Pachirisu,Gyarados,Fennekin,Empoleon,and Luxray!" All of Nora pokemon appeared all ready to battle. "Come on out Aegishield,Aerodactyl,and Haxorus,"Brian yelled. "Let defeat all the Klefki first!" "Aegishield use your sacred sword attack now! Aerodactyl use your earthquake attack. Haxorus use your dig attack now!"

Aegishield body glows blue. Then a long, curved arm glowing with a white aura forms from Aegishield arm. Aegishield then slices the Klefki with it. Aerodactyl jumps into the air and lands hard on the ground, making the battlefield shake. Haxorus then digs into the ground with its claws. It then comes back up seconds later hitting the Klefki.

"Absol use your hidden power attack. Pachirisu use your dig attack. Gyarados use your flamethrower attack on all those Klefki! Fennekin please use your fire blast attack. Empoleon use your blizzard attack now and Luxray use your discharge attack!"

Absol body and eyes glow green and it forms several green orbs of energy, then fires the orbs at the opponent. Absol eyes and body glow green and it forms a light green orb of energy, then fires the orb at the klefki. Pachirisu digs underground and hides in the hole until it sees the chance to come back out and attack the Klefki. Gyarados breathes in red energy and it releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the Klefki. Fennekin releases a 大-shaped blast from its mouth and aimed it at the Klefki. Empoleon opens its beak and releases a powerful beam of snow from it at the Klefki. As it fires the beam, cold air rises from the sides of its beak. Luxray releases multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body at the Klefki.

They then saw Viola and Valerie having their pokemon fight the enemy. "Vivillon use your psychic attack on all those Hawlucha. Ledyba use your mach punch on all those Diggersby. Masquerain use your bug buzz on all those phantump. Vespiquen use your attack order on all those phantump. Mothim use your silver wind attack on all those phantump. Beedrill use your poison jab on all those dedenne,"Viola yelled.

Vivillon's eyes glow light blue. The opponent becomes outlined in light blue and Vivillon started to throw all the Hawlucha. Ledyba fist becomes covered in a white orb and it punches the diggersby. Masquerain opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves and it hits the phantump. Vespiquen releases multiple grubs from its body to surround the phantump. The grubs move so fast that they look like a windstorm. Some of the grubs then slam into the phantump. The grubs can also throw extremely sticky honey at the phantump to blind them. Mothim flaps its wings, releasing a wind with silver crescents in them at the phantump. Beedrill forelegs on both of its hands glow purple and it jabs the dedenne with it.

"Aromatisse use your moonblast attack on all those hawlucha. Sylveon use your disarming voice on all those Diggersby. Mawile use your iron head on all those dedenne and Mr. Mime use your psychic attack on all those Hawlucha. Slurpuff use your energy ball on every Diggersby. Florges use your grassy terrain following it up with petal blizzard."

Aromatisse gathers energy that forms into an orb of pink energy in front of its nose, and fires it at the hawlucha. Sylveon opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting the diggersby. Mawile body becomes surrounded by a white aura, making it seem black and white, and it slams its body into the dedenne. Mr. Mime's eyes glow light blue and its hands glow blue. The opponent also becomes outlined in blue and Mr. Mime can control them with its mind. Mr. Mime then started to slam the pokemon to the ground. Slurpuff fires three orbs of light green energy at the diggersby in front of its releases a light green ring of energy from its body onto the grass, powering up Grass-type moves. Florges releases multiple shining heart-shaped blue petals at the diggersby.

"Now I'm going to catch a Klefki,Dedenne,and a Carbink,"Valerie announced as she threw three pokeball at the pokemon she desired to catch. The pokeball then started shaking and it then stopped. "I just caught myself a Klefki,Dedenne,and a Carbink,"Valerie cheered. "Now Mega Evolve Beedrill,"Viola announced as she pressed her keystone . "Mega Evolve Mawile!"

(Bonnie,Lyn,and Max)

After the pokemon dragged them in the forest they were met by an extremely annoying bunch of grunts. The grunts then decided to tie up the kids and put the pokemon in cages. "So what are you going to do with us,"Bonnie asked. "Well we plan to make you all bait and then we will trade the three of you for the mega stone,"the admin said. "You mean to tell me that we are being held hostage for a stupid mega stone,"Max screamed. "Well you kids may not know but Mega stones are extremely hard to find." "Actually they're not that difficult to find you could just have pokemon look for them instead of raiding through cities,"Bonnie countered. "We really should be doing that. I mean then no one will know about us,"a grunt said out loud. " You should because, I mean do you really think your team going to get that mega stone,"Lyn added in. "She is totally right we might not have what it takes to get the mega stone,"another grunts said. Soon Trevenant, Gourgeist,Hawlucha,Clawitzers,Carbink, and Noiverns started attacking them. Bonnie,Lyn,and Max started to get attack. Bonnie then spotted a Noibat that looked familiar to her. "What Mega Stone are you looking for anyway?" "Well we heard that the Pinsirite was being held in display,"a grunt said. "You weren't supposed to tell the hostage that,"another grunts said. "So what is the name of the organization?" "Well we are Team Oblivion and us grunts goals is to get every single mega stone,"a grunt said. "They are so stupid," Bonnie whispered to Lyn and Max. "I know right. What idiots! Bonnie and Lyn I'm slowly untying these knots so I need you to distract the grunts,"Max muttered. "Hey I wonder what is controlling all these pokemon,"Bonnie asked. "Oh well the machine is right over there and all it need to be destroyed is an electric type move,"a grunt said. "Stop asking question now,"the admin said. "Fine but what else, are we supposed to be doing if we are tied up,"Bonnie said.

"The three of you are all supposed to be good hostages,"the admin yelled. "Whatever! He,y any of you grunts wants to play a game,"Bonnie asked. "Well we can play uno if you want," a grunt said. They then all played uno and the grunts made one of the pokemon show the card for the three of them. Everyone started to have fun and Bonnie started to win. When suddenly Clemont appeared and started to attack the admin and all the grunts. Max then finished untying the ropes and they then started to hit the cage with a rock they found. After a few try they finally managed to break the cage. "Bonnie I need your two friends help now." "Chesnaught use your spiky shield attack. Diggersby use your hammer arm attack. Luxray use electric terrain following it up with thunder fang. Heliolisk use your thunder wave attack following it up with parabolic charge. Magnezone use your discharge attack and Mega Manectric use your thunder attack now!"

Chesnaught slams its fists together, and forms a round shield from its forearms. The shield then produces a green force field covered with spikes that protects Chesnaught and those standing behind it. Diggersby ears glow white and it slams them into the carbinks. Luxray releases a multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, causing its body and the surrounding area to glow yellow, powering up Electric-type moves. Luxray's fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. It then bites down on the Hawlucha, and they become surrounded in yellow sparks. Heliolisk releases rings of yellow electricity from its tail at the Hawlucha and Noiverns, paralyzing them. Heliolisk spreads its frills and fires a blast of electricity into the air. A sphere of electricity is formed in the middle, which shoots out multiple blasts of electricity to multiple targets. Heliolisk then absorbs some of the damage it dealt, healing it. Magnezone releases a light blue electricity from its red eye at the hawlucha. Manectric rises its head and roars loudly, causing a bolt of lightning to fall down from the sky and strike all the pokemon. Clemont then started to throw multiple pokeball.

Bonnie then took out her pokedex and scanned the Noivern and the Gourgeist.

 **Noivern, The Sound Wave Pokemon and the final evolved form of Noibat. They fly around on moonless nights and attack careless prey. Nothing can beat them in a battle in the dark. The ultrasonic waves it emits from its ears can reduce a large boulder to pebbles. It swoops out of the dark to attack. Noiverns are flying/dragon type.**

 **Gourgeist,The Pumpkin Pokemon and the final evolved form of Pumpkaboo. Singing in eerie voices, they wander town streets on the night of the new moon. Anyone who hears their song is enwraps its prey in its hairlike arms. It sings joyfully as it observes the suffering of its prey. Gourgeist are Ghost/Grass**

"Dedenne use your thunder shock attack on those Noiverns!" Dedenne releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the Noivern."Fennekin use your ember on all those Gourgeist,"Bonnie fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at the Gourgeist.

Lyn then took out her pokedex and scanned the Hawlucha and Trevenant.

 **Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon. Possessing an artistic way of executing its moves, Hawlucha takes great pride in their elegance. Although its body is small, its proficient fighting skills enable it to keep up with big bruisers like Machamp and Hariyama. With its wings, it controls its position in the air. It likes to attack from above, a maneuver that is difficult to defend against. Hawlucha is a fighting/flying type.**

 **Trevenant, the Elder Tree Pokémon and the evolve form of Phantump. A Ghost and Grass type, Trevenant is able to control trees. It traps those who cause harm to the forest and never lets them its roots as a nervous system, it controls the trees in the forest. It's kind to the Pokémon that reside in its body.**

"Pichu use your thunder shock on all those Hawlucha!" Pichu body then sparks and it sends a bolt of yellow electricity at the Hawlucha."Now Litleo use your fire fang attack on the Trevenant,"Lyn yelled out to her Litleo. Litleo mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down on the Trevenant.

Max then took out his pokedex and scanned the Clawitzer and Carbink.

 **Clawitzer, The Howitzer Pokemon and the final evolved form of Clauncher . Their enormous claws launch cannonballs of water powerful enough to pierce tanker hulls.** **By expelling water from the nozzle in the back of its claw, it can move at a speed of 60 knots. Clawitzer typing is pure water.**

 **Carbink,The Jewel Pokemon. Born from temperatures and pressures deep underground, it fires beams from the stone in its head. It has slept underground for hundreds of millions of years since its birth. It's occasionally found during the excavation of caves. Carbinks are rock/fairy.**

"Grovyle use your leaf blade attack on Clawitzer."The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glow white and green and combine into one long sharp blade. It then slashes the Clawitzer with it. "Kirlia use your magical leaf attack on those Carbink." Kirlia raises its hands above its head, then brings them forward and releases multiple glowing light green leaves from its hands at the carbink. "Shuppet use your thunderbolt attack on all those Clawitzer." Shuppet body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity. It then fires a beam of electricity from its body at the Clawitzer. "Mightyena use your iron tail attack on all those carbink."Mightyena's tail glows white and it hits the carbink with it. "Fletchling use your peck attack on that Clawitzer." Fletchling beak glows white and it uses it to strike the Clawitzer. " Metang use your metal claw attack on all those Carbink,"Max yelled. Metang's forearm becomes surrounded by a white aura and light blue sparks surround it. It then hits the carbink with its arm.

They then defeated all the pokemon and even the grunts,and admin. So Max and Bonnie then tied them up. Clemont then called Officer Jenny and they ran out of the forest. The Noibat then started to follow Bonnie. As they arrived at Santalune City. "Okay everyone let's split up. Bonnie look for Yuna and Zidane. Lyn look for Heidi,Jay,and Kye. " Clemont then ordered Max to look for Viola and Clemont went to find Serena.

(Heidi,Kye,Korrina,and Jay)

After Korrina arrived they were easily able to turn the tides in their favor. They already managed to defeat most of the Noibats,Clauncher,Skiddo,Espurr,Helioptile,Inkay,Bergmites,Spritzee,and Pancham. Not only that but Heidi Scatterbug evolved into a Spewpa and even learned protect along with bug bite.

Heidi then took out her pokedex and scanned Noibat,Clauncher,and Skiddo.

 **Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat's ears emit ultrasonic waves that can disturb its prey's sense of hearing and damage opponents. They live in pitch black caves. Their enormous ears can emit ultrasonic waves of 200,000 hertz. Even a robust wrestler will become dizzy and unable to stand when exposed to its 200,000-hertz ultrasonic waves. Noibats are flying and dragon.**

 **Clauncher, the Water Gun Pokémon. Clauncher fires compressed water from the arm gun on its right claw and damages foes with the impact from the water. They knock down flying prey by firing compressed water from their massive claws like shooting a pistol. Through controlled expulsions of internal gas, it can expel water like a pistol shot. At close distances, it can shatter rock. Clauncher is a pure water type.**

 **Skiddo, the Mount Pokémon. Because of Skiddo's mild temperament, they're thought to be one of the first Pokémon to live in harmony with people.** **If it has sunshine and water, it doesn't need to eat, because it can generate energy from the leaves on its back. Skiddo is a pure grass type pokemon.**

Jay was so happy that they managed to defeat almost all the pokemon. All they had left after that was the admin and grunts then they were done. Jay honestly believed all his pokemon leveled up. So Jay decided to take out his pokedex and he scanned Espurr,Helioptile,and Inkay.

 **Espurr, the Restraint Pokémon. Espurr's psychic energy can travel hundreds of feet, blasting everything around it. The organ that emits its intense psychic power is sheltered by its ears to keep power from leaking out. It has enough psychic energy to blast everything within 300 feet of itself, but it has no control over its power. Espurr is a pure psychic type pokemon.**

 **Helioptile,the Generator make their home in deserts. They can generate their energy from basking in the sun, so eating food is not a requirement. The frills on either side of its head have cells that generate electricity when exposed to sunlight. Helioptile is a Electric and Normal type pokemon.**

 **Inkay,the Revolving pokemon. Opponents who stare at the flashing of the light-emitting spots on its body become dazed and lose their will to flashes the light-emitting spots on its body, which drains its opponent's will to fight. It takes the opportunity to scuttle away and hide. Inkay is a dark and psychic type pokemon.**

Kye was relieved when all of his pokemon were getting stronger. But he was concerned his pokemon was about to faint. So Kye knew that he had to scan the pokemon. Kye then took his pokedex out and scanned the Bergmite,Spritzee,and Pancham.

 **Bergmite,the Ice Chunk Pokemon.** **It blocks opponents' attacks with the ice that shields its body. It uses cold air to repair any cracks with new ice. Using air of -150 degrees Fahrenheit, they freeze opponents solid. They live in herds above the snow line on mountains. Bergmite are pure ice type pokemon.**

 **Spritzee, the Perfume Pokémon. It exudes a scent that enraptures those who smell it. This fragrance changes depending on the berries it has eaten. It emits a scent that enraptures those who smell it. This fragrance changes depending on what it has eaten. In the past, rather than using perfume, royal ladies carried a Spritzee that would waft a fragrance they liked. Spritzee is a pure fairy type pokemon.**

 **Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents. It does its best to be taken seriously by its enemies, but its glare is not sufficiently intimidating. Chewing on a leaf is its trademark. It does its level best to glare and pull a scary face, but it can't help grinning if anyone pats its head. Pancham is a pure fighting type pokemon.**

Now that the Lapras Defense Force knew all the pokemon weakness they decided it was time to finish all of the hordes pokemon. "Now Froakie use your water pulse attack on thatinkay. Fletchling use your flame charge attack on Skiddo." Froakie creates a blue sphere of energy from in between its hands. It then fires the sphere at the Inkay, which explodes into a wave of water. Fletchling becomes outlined in red flames and it tackles the skiddo. When the move is used, Fletchling becomes faster.

"Fennekin now use your psybeam attack on pancham and Eevee use your swift attack on that inkay. Spewpa use your bug bite attack on Espurr now,"Heidi ordered. Fennekin fires a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from its eyes at the Pancham. Eeveeopens its mouth and yellow stars shoot out of it at the Inkay. Spewpa teeth glow white and grow slightly longer. It then bites down on the espurr repeatedly while dragging its head back and forth where it's biting.

"Chespin use your vine whip attack on that Clauncher and Bunnelby use your mud shot on Helioptile,"Jay light green vines come out from each side of Chespin's head and it hits the Clauncher with them. Bunnelby creates a golden sphere from between its ears. The sphere splits into several balls of mud, which are then fired at the Helioptile.

"Now it's your turn Korrina,"Kye yelled. Korrina pokemon alone defeated at least half of the pokemon already. "Mienshao use your drain punch on that Helioptile now." Mienshao's fist becomes surrounded in a green orb of energy. It then punches the Helioptile and it gained some more energy. "Chesnaught use your needle arm on Clauncher now." Chesnaught s arms and legs glow white and grow into huge needles hitting the clauncher. "Machamp use your rock tomb now on all those Noibats." Machamp puts its hands together above itself and silver sparkles form in between its hands. The sparkles then expand, forming into a silver orb of energy. The orb then grows larger until it is much bigger than Machamp's body. Finally, the glow fades out the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. The orb rests in Machamp's arms, and it throws the boulder at the Noibats. The boulder then splits into multiple smaller boulders that surround the Noibat."Hawlucha use your sky attack on all those Skiddo." Hawlucha flies up into the air, then turns around and flies straight down at the Skiddo. Its body then becomes surrounded in a clear aura with white energy around it and it flies into the skiddo at top speed. "Now Pangoro use your sky uppercut attack on that inkay." Both of Pangoro's fists glow light blue and Pangoro uppercuts the Inkay. "Now Mega Lucario use your aura sphere on all those Bergmite now!" Mega Lucario puts its hands together and creates a blue ball of energy. Lucario then fires it at the bergmites.

All of the pokemon fell to the ground and they all now planned to destroy the machine. "Mega Lucario use your bone rush attack now on that machine,"Korrina yelled. Mega Lucario puts out its paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light green and yellow bone of energy. It then hits the machine with it destroying it. The pokemon then went back to normal and they started to attack Team Oblivion sending a perfect escape route for them to go on. As they left they all saw Lyn running."Lyn!" The Lapras Defense Force yelled as Lyn ran up to them. "We need to get to the middle of the city now to destroy the machine that is controlling all the pokemon."

(Yuna,Zidane,Ashley)

After Grant appeared they all easily managed to defeat all the Litleo but now they were all cornered by Admins and Grunts of Team Oblivion. The admin sent out his Gogoat,Furfrou,Pangoro,Aegishield,Goodra,and Talonflame. The grunts were surrounded by Floette,Sliggoo,Fletchinder,Doublade,Quilladin,Braixen,Frogadier,and Vivillon. Since they never seen any of those pokemon before. Yuna decided to take out her pokedex and she scanned Gogoat,Furfrou,Pangoro,and Aegishield.

 **Gogoat, the Mount Pokémon and the evolved form of Skiddo. Gogoat is able to sense its Trainer's feelings by detecting small changes in the grip on its horns. This allows both Trainer and Pokémon to move together as one. It can tell how its trainer is feeling by subtle shifts in the grip on its horns. This empathetic sense lets them run as if one inhabit mountainous regions. The leader of the herd is decided by a battle of clashing horns. Gogoat is a pure grass type.**

 **Furfrou, the Poodle Pokémon. Furfrou were assigned the task of protecting kings who ruled the Kalos region in ancient times. Trimming its fluffy fur not only makes it more elegant but also increases the swiftness of its movements. Historically, in the Kalos region, these Pokémon were the designated guardians of the king. Furfrou are pure normal type pokemon.**

 **Pangoro, the Daunting Pokémon and the evolved form of Pancham. Pangoro has an ornery personality. It holds a bamboo sprig in its mouth, which allows Pangoro to detect surrounding it possesses a violent temperament, it won't put up with bullying. It uses the leaf in its mouth to sense the movements of its enemies. It charges ahead and bashes its opponents like a berserker, uncaring about any hits it might take. Its arms are mighty enough to snap a telephone pole. Pangoro are Fighting/Dark type pokemon.**

 **Aegishield,the Royal Sword Pokemon and the final evolved form of Honedge. Generations of kings were attended by these Pokémon, which used their spectral power to manipulate and control people and Pokémon. Apparently, it can detect the innate qualities of leadership. According to legend, whoever it recognizes is destined to become king. Aegishield is a steel/ghost type pokemon.**

"Grant have your Auroras use it blizzard attack on the Gogoat,"Yuna yelled. "Auroras use your blizzard attack now on that releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the gogoat.

Zidane then took out his pokedex and started to scan Goodra,Talonflame,Floette,Sliggoo,and Fletchinder.

 **Goodra, the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Sliggoo. Goodra is very friendly, and one of its hugs can cover its Trainer with a sticky attacks with retractable horns. It throws a punch that's the equivalent of the force of a hundred pro boxers. Goodra is a pure dragon type pokemon.**

 **Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon, and the final evolved form of Fletchling. Talonflame can swoop at incredible speeds when attacking. During intense battles, its wings give off showers of embers as it attacking prey, it can reach speeds of up to 310 mph. It finishes its prey off with a colossal kick. Talonflame is a fire/flying type pokemon.**

 **Floette, the evolved form of Flabébé. When the flowers of a well-tended flower bed bloom, it appears and celebrates with an elegant flutters around fields of flowers and cares for flowers that are starting to wilt. It draws out the power of flowers to battle. Floette is a pure fairy type.**

 **Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue Pokémon. Its four horns function as a highly sensitive radar system, picking up many different scents and drives away opponents by excreting a sticky liquid that can dissolve anything. Its eyes devolved, so it can't see anything. Sliggoo is a pure dragon type pokemon.**

 **Fletchinder, the Ember Pokémon, and the evolved form of Fletchling. Fletchinder flies faster and faster as the flame sac on its stomach gradually heats up. Once in flight, Fletchinder can reach its top speed extremely quickly, giving it the edge in battle by attacking is opponents before they can get prepared. From its beak, it expels embers that set the tall grass on fire. Then it pounces on the bewildered prey that pop out of the grass. Fletchinder is a Fire/Flying type pokemon.**

"Grant we need you to have your pokemon defeat at least all of the fire,flying,and steel type.

Ashley then took out her pokedex and scanned Doublade,Quilladin,Braixen,Frogadier,and Vivillon.

 **Doublade,** **The Sword Pokémon. When Honedge evolves, it divides into two swords, which cooperate via telepathy to coordinate attacks and slash their enemies to ribbons. The complex attack patterns of its two swords are unstoppable, even for an opponent greatly accomplished at swordplay. Doublade is a steel and ghost type pokemon.**

 **Quilladin,** **The Spiny Armor Pokémon It relies on its sturdy shell to deflect predators' attacks. It counterattacks with its sharp quills.** **They strengthen their lower bodies by running into one another. They are very kind and won't start fights. Quilladin is a pure grass type.**

 **Braixen, the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Fennekin. Braixen uses friction to ignite the twig from its tail before a has a twig stuck in its tail. With friction from its tail fur, it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle.** **When the twig is plucked from its tail, friction sets the twig alight. The flame is used to send signals to its allies. Braixen is a pure fire type pokemon.**

 **Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Froakie. Frogadier's speed is unmatched. It can climb a tower over 2,000 feet tall in one can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet away. Frogadier is a pure water pokemon.**

 **Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a with many different patterns are found all over the world. These patterns are affected by the climate of their patterns on this Pokemon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales. Vivillon is a bug and flying type pokemon.**

"Aurorus use your blizzard attack on that Sliggoo use your earthquake attack now. Onix use your flash cannon attack on that Floette. Carbink use your moonblast attack now on that Goodra. Barbaracle use your razor shell attack now on Braixen. Mega Tyranitar use your stone edge attack on that Talonflame now,"Grant yelled.

Aurorus releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the Sliggoo. Tyrantrum jumps high into the air and lands hard, making white shockwaves come out of the ground and at the Aegishield. Onix's body becomes outlined in white energy. A white orb of energy with light blue energy then forms inside of Onix's mouth, and it fires a white beam of energy with light blue energy from it at the Floette. Carbink gathers energy from the Moon. It then forms an orb of pink energy from its mouth and fires it at the Goodra. Barbaracle's claws on one or two hands start to glow yellow. A light blue aura then appears and hardens around them, forming into one or two curved blades of energy. Barbaracle then slashes the Braixen with the blades. Mega Tyranitar body becomes surrounded in white. The white energy then comes off Tyranitar body and forms into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around its body. The white light then fades around the orbs and they form into multiple gray rocks. Mega Tyranitar then fires the rocks at the Talonflame.

The Sliggo,Aegishield,Floette,Goodra,Braixen,and Talonflame all fell to the ground.

"Now Chespin use your vine whip attack muiltiple times on Frogadier. Emolga use your air slash on Quilladin. Flabebe use your vine whip on Frogadier too. Pumpkaboo use your flamethrower on Doublade."

Two light green vines come out from each side of Chespin's head and it hits the Frogadier with them. Emolga flaps its wings, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at the Quilladin. Two light green vines come out from each side of Flabebe flowers and it hits the Frogadier with them. Pumpkaboo releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the Doublade.

"Froakie use your water pulse on Fletchinder. Azurill use your water gun attack on Fletchinder and Mudkip use your whirlpool to trap Fletchinder,"Ashley screamed.

Froakie creates a blue sphere of energy from in between its hands. It then fires the sphere at the Fletchinder, which explodes into a wave of water. Azurill releases a spiral of water from its mouth at the Fletchinder. Mudkip spins around and forms a spinning whirlpool and aimed it at Fletchinder.

"Froakie use your pound attack on Vivillon and Helio use your thunder shock attack."

One of Froakie's hands glows white and it strikes the Vivillon with it. Helioptile releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the Vivillon.

"Aurorus use your blizzard attack on that Quilladin to finish it all off. Tyrantrum use your earthquake on that Doublade. Onix use your rock tomb on that Fletchinder. Carbink stone edge now to finish that Vivillon. Barbaracle use your aerial ace attack on that Pangoro. Mega Tyranitar use your stone edge attack on that Furfrou,"Grant ordered all his pokemon.

Aurorus releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the Quilladin. Tyrantrum jumps high into the air and lands hard, making white shockwaves come out of the ground and at the Doublade. Carbink body becomes outlined in white and two rings of multiple white pointed energy orbs appear and float around Carbink's body. The white glow fades when the energy orbs float around it. The white glow then fades on the orbs and form into multiple gray jagged rocks. Carbink then lowers its head and fires the stones at the Viviilon . Barbaracle charge forward with a high burst of speed with a clear aura around it, and hit the Pangoro twice. Mega Tyranitar body becomes surrounded in white. The white energy then comes off Tyranitar body and forms into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbit around its body. The white light then fades around the orbs and they form into multiple gray rocks. Mega Tyranitar then fires the rocks at the Furfrou.

The Quilladin,Doublade,Fletchinder,Vivillon,Pangoro,and Furfou all fell to the ground. All there was left was Frogadier,and Gogoat. "Now let defeat those two pokemon!"

"Froakie use your bounce attack and Azurill use your icy wind attack on Gogoat,"Ashley yelled.

Froakie jumps into the air and sticks its leg out, kicking the Gogoat and bouncing off it after. Azurill blows a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow at the Gogoat.

"Pumpkaboo use your flamethrower attack on Gogoat and Emolga use your air slash on that Gogoat,"Yuna shouted.

Pumpkaboo releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the Gogoat. . Emolga flaps its wings, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at the Gogoat.

"Froakie use your pound attack on Frogadier and Helio use thunder shock on Frogadier,"Zidane yelled.

One of Froakie's hands glows white and it strikes the Frogadier with it. Helioptile releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the Frogadier.

"Aurorus use your thunder attack and Tyrantrum use your dragon claw attack,"Grant yelled.

Aurorus whole body becomes surrounded by yellow electricity and it fires a blast of it from its body at the Frogadier. The claws on both of Tyrantrum hands glow light blue and it slashes the Frogadier with one of them.

They then managed to defeat both of the pokemon and they destroyed the machine controlling the pokemon. They then met up with Bonnie and they started heading toward the middle of the City.

(Serena,Selina,Shauna,Calem,Trevor,and Tierno)

After Shauna,Calem,Trevor,and Tierno arrived they managed to defeat all the Malamar and Clawitzer. So they then got attacked by an Admin and her grunts. Team Oblivion easily managed to corner them all and even almost defeated them all. Serena and them were not going to give up. The admin sen out her Lopunny,Togekiss,Froslass,Milotic,Raichu,and a Jumpluff. The grunts then let out their Marill,Herdier,Trainquil,Boldore,Palpitoad,Gurdurr,Whirlpede,Krokorok,Klang,Fraxure,and a Luxio.

Serena never saw any of the pokemon before except for Luxio and Fraxure so she decided to scan the Lopunny,Togekiss,Froslass,and Milotic with her pokedex.

 **Lopunny, The** **Rabbit Pokémon. Loppuny is tthe final evolved form of Buneary. Extremely cautious, it quickly bounds off when it senses danger. The ears appear to be delicate. If they are touched roughly, it kicks with its graceful legs. Loppuny is a pure normal type.**

 **Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon and the evolved form of Togetic. It is said that Togekiss never appears where there is conflict. It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife. As everyone knows, it visits peaceful regions, bringing them gifts of kindness and sweet blessings. Togekiss is a fairy/flying type pokemon.**

 **Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon and an evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees.** **It freezes foes with an icy breath nearly -60 degrees Fahrenheit. What seems to be its body is actually in snowy regions say that a woman who was lost on an icy mountain was reborn as Froslass. Froslass is a ice/ghost type pokemon.**

 **Milotic, the Tender Pokémon and the evolved form of Feebas. At the first sign of fighting, Milotic will come up from the bottom of its lake habitat to calm any angry feelings. Milotic live at the bottom of large lakes. When this Pokémon's body glows a vivid pink, it releases a pulsing wave of energy that brings soothing calm to troubled hearts. Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the Pokémon. It has the power to becalm such emotions as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding. Milotic is a pure water type pokemon.**

"Okay now that I know a little bit about this pokemon. Pangoro use your hammer arm attack now on Lopunny,"Serena yelled. One of Pangoro's forearms glows white and it slams it onto the Lopunny.

"Now Lapras use your ice beam attack on Togekiss,"Calem blue ball forms in front of Lapras's mouth and light blue beams shoot out of it at the Togekiss, freezing it.

"Charizard use your fire blast attack on that Froslass,"Trevor yelled. Charizard takes in a deep breath and releases a ball of yellow-orange fire from its mouth. The ball of fire then turns into a 大-shaped flame that is fired at the Froslass.

"Venasaur use your solar beam attack on Milotic,"Shauna yelled. The inside of the flower on Venusaur's back glows white as sunlight is gathered in it. Then, Venusaur fires a white beam from it at the Milotic.

Selina then took out her pokedex and scanned the Raichu,Jumpluff,Marill,and Boldore.

 **Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu's tail functions as a ground and releases electricity into the surface, which keeps it from shocking can loose 100,000-volt bursts of electricity, instantly downing foes several times its size. When its electricity builds, its muscles are stimulated, and it becomes more aggressive than usual. Raichu is a pure electric type.**

 **Jumpluff, the Cottonweed Pokémon. Jumpluff drifts around the world with the seasonal winds. It releases cottony spores as it travels.** **Jumpluff rides warm southern winds to cross the sea and fly to foreign lands. The Pokémon descends to the ground when it encounters cold air while it is floating. Jumpluff is a grass and flying type.**

 **Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokémon. The tip of its tail floats in water, so it can swim in any current no matter how fishing for food at the edge of a fast-running stream, Marill wraps its tail around the trunk of a tree. This Pokémon's tail is flexible and configured to stretch. Marill is a water/fairy pokemon**

 **Boldore, the Ore Pokémon and the evolved form of Roggenrola. Because Boldore cannot contain its massive energy, orange crystals form on its body. They glow when Boldore's energy it is healthy, its core sticks out. Always facing the same way, it swiftly moves front to back and left to right. Boldore is a pure rock type pokemon.**

"Mega Lucario use your bone rush attack on that Raichu,"Calem yelled. Mega Lucario puts out its paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light green and yellow bone of energy. It then hits the Raichu with it.

"Now Politoed use your blizzard attack on that Jumpluff now,"Tierno announced. Politoed fires a blizzard from its mouth at the Jumpluff.

" Florges use your energy ball attack,"Trevor yelled. Florges fires three orbs of light green energy at the Marill in front of its body.

"Raichu use your focus blast attack now on that boldore,"Tierno said. Raichu forms an orb of yellow energy between its hands and throws it at the boldore.

Shauna then took out her pokedex and scanned the Herdier,Tranquil,and Palpitoad.

 **Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Lillipup. Always obedient and faithful to their Trainers, Herdier have helped them raise other Pokémon since long ago.** **Herdier is a pure normal type.**

 **Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidove. Tranquill is always able to return to its Trainer no matter how far the distance between them.** **No matter where in the world it goes, it knows where its nest is, so it never gets separated from its people believe that, deep in the forest where Tranquill live, there is a peaceful place where there is no war. Tranquil is a flying and normal type pokemon.**

 **Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. Palpitoad can live both underwater and on dry land. It captures prey by using its long sticky lives in the water and on land. It uses its long, sticky tongue to immobilize its they vibrate the bumps on their heads, they can make waves in water or earthquake-like vibrations on land. Palpitoad is a water and ground type.**

"Now Hitmontop use your triple kick attack,"Tierno yelled. Hitmontop spins on its head and kicks the Herdier three times with its legs and tail.

"Mega Manectric use your thunder attack,"They heard Clemont say as he arrived on his Luxray.

Clemont Mega Manectric rises its head and roars loudly, causing a bolt of lightning to fall down from the sky and strike the Tranquill.

"Now Bellessom use your petal blizzard attack on that Palpitoad,"Selina yelled. Bellossom releases multiple shinning heart-shaped blue petals at the palpitoad.

Calem then took out his pokedex and he scanned the Gurdurr,Krokorok,and the Whirlpede.

 **Gurdurr, the Muscular Pokémon and the evolved form of Timburr. Gurdurr trains its muscles by carrying a steel beam. With its amazing strength, even professional wrestlers can't move it. Gurdurr is a pure fighting type.**

 **Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sandile. The special membrane that covers Krokorok's eyes detects heat, which allows it to see in the dark. Krokorok is a dark/ground type pokemon.**

 **Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokémon and the evolved form of Venipede. Whirlipede can spin its hard shelled body like a tire to smash into by a hard shell, it spins its body like a wheel and crashes furiously into its enemies. Whirlpede is a bug/poison type pokemon.**

"Now meowstic use your psychic attack on that Gurdurr,"Serena yelled. Meowstic extends its ears, and the eye-like patterns on its inner ears glow blue in the center. The Gurdurr becomes outlined in light blue and Meowstic throws it to the ground.

"Gredninja use your water shuriken on that Krokorok now,"Calem shouted. Greninja forms a shuriken of water in its hand. It then tosses the shuriken at the Krokorok.

"Talonflame use your flare blitz attack,"Tierno yelled. Talonflame body becomes surrounded in light blue flames and it shoots like a missile at the Whirlpede, slamming into it. As it fires itself at the whirlpede, a stream of light blue fire is left behind it.

As all of Team Oblivion pokemon fall to the ground. Clemont then started to tell them something. "Serena we need to get to the middle of town. That is where the main machine is." "I won't let you,"the admin said as she accidently fell and broke the machine. They then all left and headed toward the middle of town.

(Nora,Brian,Viola,and Valerie)

After Viola and Valerie arrived they easily managed to defeat almost all of the pokemon. So they decided to run and they found a Team Oblivion Admin,Scientist and Grunts. The scientist cornered them all and easily managed to defeat some of their pokemon. When suddenly the scientists let out their Elgeyem,Klefki,Porygon,Muk,Voltorb, and Magnetmite. The grunts let out pancham,skrelp,litleo,helioptile,and inkay. The admin let out his Crobat,Houndoom,and Rhyperior.

Nora then took out her pokedex and scanned the Elgyem,Porygon,and Muk.

 **Elgyem, the Cerebral Pokémon. Elgyem was first discovered when it emerged from deep within the desert 50 years ago. It uses its strong psychic power to squeeze its opponent's brain, causing unendurable headaches. Elgyem is a pure psychic type pokemon.**

 **Porygon,** **The Virtual Poké is capable of reverting itself entirely back to program data and entering cyberspace. This Pokémon is copy-protected so it cannot be duplicated by copying. Porygon is a pure normal type pokemon.**

 **Muk, the Sludge Pokémon Muk, Grimer's evolved form. Use extreme caution as its slimy form contains Pokémon's favorite food is anything that is repugnantly filthy. In dirty towns where people think nothing of throwing away litter on the streets, Muk are certain to gather. From Muk's body seeps a foul fluid that gives off a nose-bendingly horrible stench. Just one drop of this Pokémon's body fluid can turn a pool stagnant and rancid. Muk is a pure poison type pokemon.**

"Vivillon use your psychic attack on Muk,"Viola yelled. Vivillon's eyes glow light blue. The muk becomes outlined in light blue and Vivillon started throwing it to the ground.

"Masquerain use your bug buzz attack on elgyem. Ledyba use your mach punch on porygon. Vespiquen use your attack order on inkay. Mothim use your psybeam attack on that pancham. Now Mega Beedrill use your drill run on Magnetmite,"Viola yelled.

Masquerain opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves hitting the elgyem. Ledyba fist becomes covered in a white orb and it punches the Porygon. Vespiquen releases multiple grubs from its body to surround the inkay. The grubs move so fast that they look like a windstorm. Some of the grubs then slam into the inkay. The grubs can also throw extremely sticky honey at the inkay to blind them. Mega Beedrill puts its arms up to its head and forms its body into a drill. It then jumps into the air and rotates its body while charging at the magnetmite, stabbing the magnetmite with its drill-like body

Brian then took out his pokedex and scanned the Klefki,Voltorb,Magnetmite,Crobat,Houndoom,and Rhyperior.

 **Klefki, the Key Ring Pokémon. Klefki loves to collect keys and will confront opponents with a fierce jingle of their never lets go of a key that it likes, so people give it the keys to vaults and safes as a way to prevent crime. Klefki is a steel and fairy type.**

 **Voltorb,the Ball was first sighted at a company that manufactures Poké Balls. The link between that sighting and the fact that this Pokémon looks very similar to a Poké Ball remains a mystery.** **Voltorb is extremely sensitive - it explodes at the slightest of shocks. It is rumored that it was first created when a Poké Ball was exposed to a powerful pulse of energy. Voltorb is a pure electric type pokemon.**

 **Magnemite** **,The Magnet. Pokémon** **Magnemite attaches itself to power lines to feed on electricity. If your house has a power outage, check your circuit breakers. You may find a large number of this Pokémon clinging to the breaker box.** **Magnemite floats in the air by emitting electromagnetic waves from the units at its sides. These waves block gravity. This Pokémon becomes incapable of flight if its internal electrical supply is depleted. Magnetmite is a steel and electric type pokemon.**

 **Crobat,the bat pokemon. If this Pokémon is flying by fluttering only a pair of wings on either the forelegs or hind legs, it's proof that Crobat has been flying a long distance. It switches the wings it uses if it is sneaks up on its intended prey using wings that barely make a sound. This Pokémon rests by hanging on a tree branch with its rear legs that serve as wings. Crobat is a poison and flying type pokemon.**

 **Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. The evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply toward the back serves a leadership role. These Pokémon choose their leader by fighting among themselves. Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper.** **The flames it breathes when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever. Houndoom is a dark and fire type.**

 **Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhydon. Rhyperior can throw rocks at its enemies by tightening its arm muscles and launching them from the holes in its palms. From holes in its palms, it fires out Geodude. Its carapace can withstand volcanic eruptions.** **It puts rocks in holes in its palms and uses its muscles to shoot them. Geodude are shot at rare times. Rhyperior is a rock and ground type pokemon.**

"Empoleon use your hydro pump attack on Rhyperior. Fennekin use your fire blast attack now on Magnetmite and Gyarados use flamethrower on Klefki. Luxray use your discharge attack on that Crobat. Pachirisu use your dig attack on that Houndoom. Absol use your psycho cut on that pancham,"Nora yelled.

Empoleon blasts a powerful jet of water from its beak at the releases a 大-shaped blast from its mouth and aimed it at the Magnetmite. Gyarados breathes in red energy and it releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the Klefki. Luxray releases multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body at the Crobat. Pachirisu digs underground and hides in the hole until it sees the chance to come back out and attack the Houndoom . bsol releases a purple crescent-like blade from its horn at the pancham.

"Aerodactyl use your earthquake attack on all those pokemon. Haxorus use your giga impact on that Crobat now. Aegishield use your sacred sword on that houndoom,"Brian yelled.

Aerodactyl jumps into the air and lands hard on the ground, making the battlefield shake. Haxorus's body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and it faces towards the Crobat. It then shoots itself at the Crobat and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around Haxorus's body and it slams into the Crobat with great body glows blue. Then a long, curved arm glowing with a white aura forms from Aegishield arm. Aegishield then slices the Houndoom with it.

"Now Florges use your grassy terrain following it up, now use your petal blizzard attack on Rhyperior. Slyveon use your disarming voice now! Aromatisse use your moonblast now on that houndoom. Mr. Mime use your psychic atatack on Crobat now! Mega Mawile use your iron head on that voltorb now. Slurpuff use your energy ball attack now on Rhyperior,"Valerie yelled.

Florges releases a light green ring of energy from its body onto the grass, powering up Grass-type releases multiple shinning heart-shaped blue petals at the Rhyperior. Sylveon opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting all the gathers energy that forms into an orb of pink energy in front of its nose, and fires it at the Houndoom. Mr. Mime's eyes glow light blue and its hands glow blue. The Crobat also becomes outlined in blue and Mr. Mime throws it to the ground. Mega Mawile's body becomes surrounded by a white aura, making it seem black and white, and it slams its body into the fires three orbs of light green energy at the Rhyperior in front of its body.

"Now Grovyle keep on using leaf blade to defeat all the pokemon,"Max yelled as his Grovyle started to attack all the pokemon.

After all the pokemon fell, Max explained everything to them and they started heading toward the middle of town.

(ALL of them)

As everyone appeared they were all shocked to see a huge machine surrounded by thousands of pokemon. "So what are we going to do,"Bonnie asked.

"We need to charge and attack any pokemon in the way of the machine,"Brian said.

"It's time everyone have your pokemon use their strongest moves,"Clemont said.

"He's right all the pokemon need to group together and just attack,"Grant declared.

"Now Begin!"

"Haxorus use your Draco Meteor now!"

An orange orb of energy appears in the center of Haxorus stomach and its body becomes surrounded in a faint orange aura. A sphere of bright orange energy forms inside of Haxorus mouth and is fired into the sky, where it explodes and releases several spheres of energy that rain down on the machine.

"Altaria use your Draco Meteor!"

Altaria puts its wings in front of its body then holds them out and an orange light appears inside of its chest. The rest of its body also glows orange. It then holds up its head and an orange ball of energy appears in front of Altaria's beak. It then fires the ball into the sky and the ball explodes, releasing multiple orange spheres at the machine.

"Tyrantrum use your Draco Meteor!"

A sphere of bright orange energy forms inside of Tyrantrum mouth and is fired into the sky, where it explodes and releases several spheres of energy that rain down on the machine.

"Noivern use your Draco Meteor,"Alexa yelled as she ran over to everyone.

Noivern puts its wings in front of its body then holds them out and an orange light appears inside of its chest. The rest of its body also glows orange. It then holds up its head and an orange ball of energy appears in front of Noivern teeth. It then fires the ball into the sky and the ball explodes, releasing multiple orange spheres at the machine.

"Now Frenzy Plants,"Korrina/Shauna and Clemont said in unison.

Venasaur/Chesnaught body becomes outlined light green and it stomps on the ground. Giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground and strike the machine.

"Blast Burn now,"Serena and Trevor yelled in harmony.

Charizard/Delphox body becomes engulfed in light blue flames. It then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath the machine. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames.

"Hydro Cannon,"Calem and Tierno yelled together.

Blastoise fires two powerful orbs of water from its cannons at the machine. Gredninja opens its mouth. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Gredninja mouth and Gredninja fires it at the

"Hyper Beam,"Trevor,Serena,Calem,Shauna,Korrina,Grant,Viola,Nora,Valerie,Clemont,Tierno,Alexa,and Brian all screamed.

All of the pokemon launched an orange beam at the machine.

"Now Giga Impact,"Nora,Shauna,Trevor,Calem,Korrina,Valerie,Tierno,Serena,Brian,Clemont,Viola,and Grant all shouted.

A yellow-orange energy covers the pokemon body. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounds the pokemon and the energy swirls around it to hit the machine and pokemon.

As all the moves were launched everyone else pokemon joined in on the fight and soon the machine was destroyed.

"Executive we have the mega stone so it's time to depart,"an admin yelled.

Team Oblivion then all got on their jet and they disappeared.

"We didn't stop them! I'm sorry," Bonnie said.

"Don't worry about it! After all everyone safe so let just relax,"Viola said.

"Now that we know about Team Oblivion we need to make sure that they don't cause Kalos any trouble,"Grant said.

"We need to make sure that nothing that Team Flare repeats itself,"Korrina announced.

"Yeah we do, but we need to tell the Elite Four and the other Gym leader. We even need to warn Diantha and Professor Sycamore. Korrina protect the Tower Of Mastery because I have a feeling they are targeting it next,"Clemont told everyone.

"We need to gather an army of trainers to protect all the cities and towns,"Valerie added.

"I'm going to study the technology they used to control the pokemon,"Clemont said.

"I'm going to study all the pictures I took,"Viola added.

"I'm going to study all the strange occurrence,"Grant said.

"I'm going to study into potential places that have mega stone,"Korrina said.

"I'm going to talk to all the fairy pokemon and learn all I can,"Valerie.

"I caught at least one of everyone pokemon they used so I'm going to study them,"Clemont said.

"Well we are all going to help,"Serena and the other 4 trainers said.

"Hey Miss Viola can we have a gym battle tommorow,"Zidane asked.

"Yeah sure, I would love that after all it might let everyone calm down,"Viola said.

"If you want Zidane I will have my Heliolisk help our Helio learn parabolic charge,"Clemont offered.

"My Gredninja can help your Froakie,"Calem offered Zidane.

"Hey Yuna if you want I can help you control your powers,"Zidane said while blushing a little red.

"You will! Zidane you are the best,"Yuna said as she hugged Zidane.

"Hey Yuna I can also help you with your psychic abilities,"Ashley said.

Yuna then ran and gave Ashley a big hug.

"Well I guess I'm going to journey with you,"Max told Bonnie and Lyn.

"Yeah we have a new member in the group,"the two girls yelled.

Max,Bonnie,and Lyn then started to goof off.

They then saw a huge shadow behind them and as they turned their head they saw someone they knew.

"AZ?"

"I have something I need to tell you all tommorow. Something that might put Kalos in huge danger,"AZ said as his Floette started to float by him.

(At Team Oblivion Headquarter)

"Boss we got the mega stone you wanted,"A grunt said as they gave their boss a stone. "Good now give me the report on what happened in Santalune,"the boss said. "Well we had a few altercation. We had the gym leaders and a few brats try to stop us. So they know about us,"the grunt said. "Well I want you three to follow the three kids and have other grunts follow the children that helped try to stop the mission,"the boss said.

* * *

 **Next 4 chapter will be**

 **Chapter 7: Zidane vs Viola/ The first contest debut**

 **Chapter 8: Bonnie vs Viola**

 **Chapter 9: Lyn vs Viola**

 **Chapter 10: Return to Lumiose/ Selina vs Clemont/Bonnie egg task**

 **From now on,I plan to answer any questions in the story.**

Is Ash and Serena dating?

 _Yes but this story is not going to be based on Serena so we won't have many Amourshipping moments._

Will Selina have a battle with ash?  
is Selina eevee evolve

 _Yes Selina will have a battle with Ash but extremely late in the series. Selina eevee is going to evolve but not till after she leave the group and return._

is Selina going to date Clemont?  
is Ashley going to face Bonnie?

 _That might happen, but we will find out in future chapters._

 _Ashley and Bonnie are now rivals so they will battle multiple times in the story._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Sorry for the long wait.**

 **This chapter will have training,gym battle,a discussion,contest,and a shocking ending**

 **Remember to R &R and make an OC. Also remember to vote on the poll. Anyone can make an OC so just go make one. **

**Selina and Ashley are Espeon44 OC's.**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Brian is ShadowKnight49 Productions OC**

 **Cassandra,Rachael, and Michael is** **thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. Only my three OC's**

* * *

After everything that happened last night. They all decided to go to sleep and they all got peaceful sleep. As they woke up in the morning they all got excited. It was after all Zidane gym battle today and they all planned to spend a lot of time training. Then after the gym battle it was Ashley,Lyn,and Yuna contest. So they were all getting prepared for the contest. Everyone then started to get breakfast after they all changed. As they were all eating in silence. Viola then decided to end the silence,"Hey Zidane you better train, because no way will I easily lose." "Hey Zidane after breakfast, I can have my Greninja help teach your Froakie a new move and we can work on its speed,"Calem said. "Really you would help my Froakie,"Zidane said shocked. "Well while they train,I'm going to try practicing for my contest,"Yuna said. "So Viola what do you think is happening with that organization we fought yesterday,"Nora asked. "I don't know but I think they are planning something and we all need to be on alert,"Viola announced. "Hey why did you not get the other gym leaders for yesterday encounter with Team Oblivion,"Max said. "Well I didn't want to wake them up,"Viola answered. "No there is something you are not telling us,"Brian said extremely serious. "AZ told them to come here,"Grant said. "So they should be here by the end of the gym battle,"Korrina answered. "Well Zidane if you want Heliolisk can teach Helio to use parabolic charge,"Clemont added in. "Thanks a lot,"Zidane said. As they all finished eating breakfast everyone started to find something to do. Bonnie,Max,and Selina all decided to call home. Serena,Shauna,Heidi,and Nora all decided to train for the pokemon showcase and Bonnie was going to train with them once she finished talking to her dad.

As they arrived to where the video phone was. Bonnie saw a girl that had black hair that was in a ponytail but most of it was covered by her white beanie. The girl was talking to her parents. Bonnie then started to eavesdrop on the girl conversation.

"So Cassandra did you win your Santalune City badge," The man said. "Yeah Dad I got the badge after all with Litleo and Eevee. But stop calling me Cassandra it just Cass!" "Cass you know we are allowed to call you Cassandra. So why did you need the dress?" "Well Mom, after watching a contest I decided to compete in one!' "Well we wish you the best of luck but remember to not give up!" "I know it just,I'm so nervous but with all my pokemon by my side I will win this contest!" "Cass are you okay?" "Your mother and I heard about this mysterious organization that attacked Santalune!" "I know but I managed to easily defeat them with my pokemons!" "That's my girl!" "Michael how can you be happy about this!" "Well Rachael you should be proud that our little Cass is getting stronger. She might even be strong enough to win the Kalos League!" "Well remember to use your Roselia and Hitmonchan for your battle against Grant. After all he uses a Tyrantrum and Onix in his gym battle,"Cass mother said. "We have to get going since I have some pokemon to train,"Her father said. "I have to go open the Boutique soon,"Cass mother said. Cass then started to walk to the training area with her Hitmonchan,Litleo,Roselia, and a Eevee.

"So Yuna,Ashley,and Lyn have to take her on in the contest. I can tell she isn't going to be easy to beat,"Bonnie said to herself. She then started to walk over to the video phone. She then dialed her dad number and Meyer face appeared on screen. "Hey Bonnie how is your journey going so far?" "It going good,I met many awesome trainers and I even befriended some pokemon. Tomorrow I plan to have a gym battle and today we have the contest." "Well that great Bonnie, but please be safe okay!" "I am Dad, but I know I need to help take this new enemy down." "I heard from Clemont before he left that an Evil Organization is forming, so Bonnie even so I don't want you to fight. I know that you are destined for greatness. You even remind me of your mother. Your mother had the determination to fight for what's right just like I did,"Her father said. "Hey Dad what happened to mom?" "Your mother was a talented trainer and researcher. She went missing 5 years ago when she was travelling to Shalour City,"Meyer said crying. "Well Dad I should be back home in 3 days tops!" "Well that awesome, but I have to get something now!" Her father face disappeared from the screen and Bonnie started to go to the training area. "Mom where are you?" Bonnie whispered as she started running to the training area.

As she made it to the training area she saw Nora,Serena,and Shauna. "So Bonnie are you ready to train for your upcoming Showcase,"Serena said. "Show us what you got,"Shauna asked. "Now Begin,"Nora screamed. Bonnie then had her Fennekin and Dedenne start walking with her. Dedenne then started to run around and Fennekin then started to create tiny rings of fire. Dedenne then started to jump through the rings. Bonnie then started dancing and her pokemon copied her. "Now let show them how we are all connected!' Dedenne then climbed in Bonnie hand and Bonnie threw her Dedenne and then she threw her Fennekin. Her Dedenne then started to release little electricity from it cheeks and Fennekin started to release little ember. As the two moves combined it looked like Bonnie was being surrounded by huge fire that had electricity crackling. "Now let show them the flames and sparks in our heart!" Dedenne then started to use it charm attack and Fennekin used it tail whip to look beautiful. Then Fennekin used it wish attack. Dedenne then started using it thunder shock attack and creating more lightning. As Fennekin wish worked a bright white energy appeared and the fire and electricity vanished. Bonnie and her two pokemon then bowed to everyone. "Wow that was amazing,"Serena said. "She really does have what it takes to become Kalos Queen,"Shauna said in amazement. "Hey Bonnie!" "Yeah Nora what is it?" "Well Bonnie promise me,that once we both make it to the Master Class let meet in the finals and let show everyone what we got okay,"Nora said as they shakes hands. "It's a promise alright okay!"

(Meanwhile with Zidane)

Zidane been training with Calem and Clemont. Helio almost was able to use parabolic charge but still had trouble with it. His Froakie managed to learn how to somewhat of a double team attack. "Zidane is something bothering you?" "It just Helio has a nickname and Froakie wants one too!" Zidane then started struggling to think of a name idea. When suddenly a perfect name appeared in his head. "Froakie how about your name become Matsu!" Froakie then nodded his head and he started clapping. "Now Clemont and Calem. Bring it on!"

After that both of Zidane pokemon started learning their moves. "Now Matsu use your double team attack!" Froakie then started to create a few copies of itself and it suddenly lost it energies and all the copies faded. "Helio try to use parabolic charge attack." Helio then started to glow yellow but soon it fell to the ground. "I'm sorry but my pokemon just can't use those attacks yet,"Zidane said. "Well then how about we have a battle to see if the moves can be perfected,"Calem said. "Fine but don't expect me to hold back!"  
(Calem and Clemont vs Zidane)

"Heliolisk ready to battle,"Clemont told his pokemon.

"Greninja let show them your power,"Calem told his starter pokemon.

"Matsu and Helio let show them our battle."

"You can have the first move,"Calem yelled.

"Now Matsu use your pound attack on Greninja and Helio use your pound attack on Heliolisk."

Matsu then jumped in the air. One of Froakie's hands glows white and it tried to hit Greninja with it.

Helio then jumped in the air and hit Heliolisk with it arm.

"Greninja dodge and use your night slash attack,"Calem yelled.

Both of Greninja's hands glow crimson and it slashes Matsu with one of them.

"Heliolisk use your dragon tail attack now!"

Heliolisk tail glows light green and it tries to hit Helio with it.

"Helio dodge that attack and use your pound attack again."

Helio then jumped and dodged the dragon tail attack. Helio then hit Heliolisk with it arm.

"Greninja now use your night slash attack."

Both of Greninja's hands glow crimson and it tries to slashe Matsu with one of them.

"Froakie use your camouflage attack to dodge that attack."

Matsu lays flat against the ground and closes its eyes. Its body then changes color to match the environment.

"Now use your aerial ace attack Greninja."

Greninja jumps up with a high burst and dives on Matsu with a blue punch. It follow up the attack with a series of kicks

"Heliolisk use your flash attack now!"

Heliolisk collar extends and shines brightly, giving off a bright light that blinds.

"Matsu use your frubble to protect both Helio's and your own eyes."

Matsu then reaches into the bubbles on its neck, pulling out handfuls of bubbles and threw one to Helio so it could cover it eyes and Froakie did the same.

"Greninja now use your shadow sneak attack on Matsu."

Greninja shadow zooms forward until it is behind Matsu. The shadow then raises one of its fists and the fist comes out of the ground. Greninja's shadow then punches Matsu and a burst of energy erupts from the ground under Froakie from the shadows. When the light is bright, Greninja can make multiple shadows appear and stretch out from it.

"Heliolisk now use your dragon tail attack!"

Heliolisk tail glows light green and it tries to hit Helio with it.

"Helio keep on dodging the attack and use your pound attack."

Helio then jumped and dodged the dragon tail attack. Helio then hit Heliolisk with it arm.

"Matsu now use your bubble attack now."

Matsu releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at Greninja.

"Greninja destroy those bubbles with night slash attack."

Both of Greninja's hands glow crimson and it slashes the bubbles with both of them.

"Now Helio use your thunder shock attack on Greninja!"

Helioptile releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the Greninja.

"Heliolisk use your dragon tail attack to counter that thunder shock attack."

Heliolisk then jumped in front of Greninja. Heliolisk tail glows light green and it destroyed the thunder shock attack.

"Matsu stop that dragon tail now and use your pound attack."

One of Froakie's hands glows white and it strikes the Heliolisk with it.

"Helio now use your charge attack and follow it up with your thunder shock attack!"

Helio body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks. Helioptile releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the two pokemon.

"Clemont are your ready!"

Clemont just nodded at Calem response and he yelled,"Heliolisk use your flash attack following it up with your thunder wave attack."

Heliolisk collar extends and shines brightly, giving off a bright light that blinds both of the pokemon. Heliolisk releases rings of yellow electricity from its tail at both of the pokemon, paralyzing them.

"Greninja use your night slash attack now following it up with water shuriken!"

Both of Greninja's hands glow crimson and it slashes Matsu and Helio with one of them. Greninja forms a shuriken of water in its hand. It then tosses the shuriken at the two pokemon.

"NOOOO! Please Helio and Matsu get up please!"

Slowly the two pokemon got up and they started saying something in pokemon language.

"Okay I got it! So Helio use your parabolic charge attack now and Matsu use your double team attack following it up with a bubble attack!"

Helio spreads its frills and charges electricity. A stream of electricity fires from the tip of its tail towards Greninja. Helio then absorbs some of the damage it dealt, healing it. Froakie's body glows white and it creates multiple copies of itself. The multiple copies and Matsu launched bubbles at Heliolisk.

"Your pokemons both actually pulled it off but now we have to finish this battle!"

"Greninja use your hydro cannon attack!"

Greninja opens its mouth. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Greninja's mouth and Greninja fires it at Matsu.

"Heliolisk now use your parabolic charge now!"

Heliolisk spreads its frills and fires a blast of electricity into the air. A sphere of electricity is formed in the middle, which shoots out multiple blasts of electricity to multiple targets. Heliolisk then absorbs some of the damage it dealt, healing it.

As the two moves hit Helio and Matsu both of the pokemon fainted.

"Both of you pulled it off but how about you get healed and then we will have our gym battle, Matsu and Helio!"

"You did an extremely good job Zidane maybe one day you will beat me in a battle,"Calem said.

"I will beat you! I promise you that Calem,"Zidane announced.

"Well I will be looking forward to that day,"Calem said.

(Yuna training)

Yuna,Lyn,and Ashley all decided to train for the contest. Ashley told them that the contest was a double battle one and they should pick the pokemon they want for their appeal. Lyn decided to go with her Pichu and Litleo. While Ashley picked her Mudkip and however was having a difficult decision on what pokemon to use for the first round. All Yuna knew was she wanted to use her Emolga. She started thinking of her other pokemon. "I could use Chespin, but she doesn't know many contest moves. I could use my Flabebe and she would be perfect in the appeal, she has many potential moves for appeal. I could use my pumpkaboo but I don't truly know pumpkaboo and I don't want to test my luck,"Yuna said in her head. "So Yuna what pokemon do you plan to use for your appeal,"Ashley asked. "I finally decided to use my Emolga and Flabebe!" "Well I'm going to show you all my pokemon beauty,"Ashley said.

Ashley then started to run holding two pokeball. She then started to spin and her two pokemon appeared beside her."Now ready Mudkip and Froakie!" Her Mudkip and Froakie both appeared.

"Now Froakie start to use your bubble attack now! Mudkip use your whirlpool now on those bubbles!"

Froakie started to launch bubble all around Ashley and Mudkip. Mudkip spins around and forms a spinning whirlpool and it the bubbles started to wrap around the whirlpool.

"Froakie use your icy wind now and Mudkip use your mud bomb attack." Froakie then opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the whirlpool and the bubbles. Mudkip opens its mouth and fires multiple balls of brown mud at the frozen whirlpool and bubbles. Some of the bubble popped and the whirlpool started to lose part of the ice.

"Now Froakie use your bounce attack to jump on all the frozen bubbles while Mudkip start to use your double team as you jump on the bubbles!" Froakie then started to jump on all the bubbles and mudkip started to create multiple copies of itself and then started to jump on all the bubbles.

"Now Froakie use cut on all the bubbles and the whirlpool. Mudkip after Froakie destroy the bubbles and whirlpool create a whirlpool for Froakie and you to jump on!" Froakie forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike the bubbles and frozen whirlpool. The slash leaves a white trail of energy afterwards. Then Mudkip created a whirlpool as the two pokemon started falling. They then bowed and the water vanished as they left. "That was wonderful,"Yuna said. "You are totally going to move on to the next round,"Lyn commented. "So which one of you going to go next,"Ashley said. "Well I'm going to,"Lyn said.

"Now begin!" Lyn then started to run and she jumped and let her two pokemon out. Her Pichu and Litleo then started to dance with Lyn.

"Now Litleo use your ember attack and pichu use your thunder shock attack." Litleo fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at the thunder shock. Pichu's body sparks and it sends a bolt of yellow electricity at the ember. As the two move hit it created a beautiful glow as the electric and fire started to surround Lyn and her pokemon."Now follow that up with your noble roar attack litleo and pichu use your charm attack." Litleo then let out a roar and pichu then started to look extremely cute. "Use your iron tail pichu and litleo use your ember attack." Pichu's entire tail glows white and litleo launched a tiny blanket of fire at pichu tail. Pichu then started to spin it tail and the flames started to get bigger when suddenly it just vanished.

"Now pichu use your volt tackle attack and litleo use your fire fang attack." Pichu runs at litleo. Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles litleo. While covered in electricity, Pichu's body looks black and white. Litleo mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down on pichu volt tackle. The two moves then combined and it looked like pichu was on fire.

"Now use your ember attack and thunder shock attack to create a cyclone." Litleo fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at the thunder shock. Pichu's body sparks and it sends a bolt of yellow electricity at the ember. As the two move hit it created a beautiful glow as the electric and fire started to surround each other creating a mini cyclone.

"Now Litleo use your fire fang attack and use your volt tackle pichu!" Litleo and Pichu jumped in the cyclone. Pichu falls down in the cyclone. Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles the cyclone. While covered in electricity, Pichu's body looks black and white. Litleo mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down on the cyclone. The cyclone then vanished and beautiful sparks appeared.

Pichu and Litleo then started to dance and they then bowed. "That was simply fantastic,"Yuna said. "I love how you have your two pokemon show their power to convert it into beauty,"Ashley commented. "So it's your turn Yuna,"Lyn announced.

Yuna then started to run and she then started to dance as her two pokemon appeared. Both of her pokemon started dancing and she then started to have frisbee and she threw them at the two pokemon. "Now Emolga use your thunder shock attack and Flabebe use fairy wind to destroy the frisbees!" Emolga then started to shock the frisbees with electricity destroying some. Flabebe then started to twirl around and sparkling pink wind appeared and it destroyed the remaining frisbees.

"Now let begin, Flabebe use your fairy wind attack and Emolga use your shock wave attack." Flabébé leaves a trail of pink, sparkling dust as it flies around. So Emolga body becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and it releases a beam of light blue electricity from its body at the fairy wind. Causing the two attacks to sparkle and create little fireworks. "Flabebe use your hidden power attack and Emolga use your thunder shock on all the orbs!" Flabebe then fired multiple orbs around them and Emolga fired a shock of thunder on all the orbs. The orbs then started glowing and moving. "Now Emolga use your air slash attack." Emolga then started flapping it wings and launch a ball of air at all the orbs creating sparkles. "Now Flabebe use your vine whip attack to throw me!" Flabebe then used it vines and threw Yuna in the air. Emolga then caught Yuna and started flying. "Now Flabebe use your fairy wind attack following it up with hidden power!" labébé leaves a trail of pink, sparkling dust as it flies around. Flabebe then fired multiple orbs and the fairy wind caused the orbs to sparkle. "Now Emolga use your quick attack!" Emolga then started moving with invisible speed and Yuna then started falling. "So Flabebe now use vine whip attack!" Flabebe then grabbed Yuna and Emolga destroyed all the orbs causing everything to sparkle. They then bowed and then left. "That was amazing,"Lyn said. "It was simply breathtaking,"Ashley said.

(Everyone together)

After they healed all their pokemon. Viola then told Zidane it was time for their gym battle. Yuna then got her contest pass and the girls registered for the contest. Nurse Joy then handed Lyn,Yuna,and Ashley a box. Each box contained a dress and as the girls opened it. Their eyes glowed with curiosity. Lyn received a beautiful yellow dress that was based off a picho and she loved it. Yuna got a beautiful red dress that had a rose on it. Ashley however got a cerulean blue dress. Ashley also got earring in the shape of waves and a necklace that was in the shape of a rain drop. "Now are you ready to challenge me,"Viola said. "Yeah bring it on!" They then all headed over to the gym and as they made it to the gym. They then made it to the battlefield and everyone started watching as Zidane and Viola got on their side.

"This will be the battle between Zidane and the gym leader Viola. This will be a 2 on 2 single battle. Now let the battle begin!"

* * *

"Come on out Matsu,"Zidane yelled.

"Froa!"

"Come on out Mothim,"Viola yelled as her Mothim appeared.

"Mothim!"

"You may have the first move Zidane,"Viola said.

"Matsu use your bubble attack now!"

Froakie releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at the Mothim.

"Mothim dodge and use your psybeam attack!"

Mothim then dodged the attack and fires a multicolored beam from its eyes at Matsu.

"Matsu dodge that psybeam with double attack and use your bubble attack one more time."

Matsu then creates multiple copies of itself and the psybeam started destroying the copies but Froakie went behind Mothim and launched bubbles.

"Mothim now use your gust attack,"Viola yelled.

Mothim then started to flap it wing and a gust of wind started to blow Froakie away.

"Matsu use your frubble to land safely."

Froakie then took some of it frubble and created a little pillow to land on.

"Smart idea to use the frubble but don't think that you are going to win. Mothim use your hidden power now!"

"Matsu use your bubble attack to counter that hidden power attack."

Froakie then started to launch little bubbles to counter the hidden power.

The hidden power orb and the bubble created a shockwave sending both pokemon backward.

"Now Matsu use your pound attack."

One of Froakie's hands glows white and it strikes the Mothim with it.

"Mothim hang on and use your psybeam attack."

Mothim fires a multicolored beam from its eyes at Matsu.

"Matsu now use your camouflage attack now!"

Froakie then blended in with the area and the psybeam totally missed.

"Froakie now jump and use your pound attack."

One of Froakie's hands glows white and it strikes the Mothim with it.

"Mothim now use your gust attack to get Froakie away from you."

Mothim then started to flap it wing and a gust of wind started to blow Froakie away.

"Froakie now use your bubble attack."

Froakie releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at the Mothim.

"Mothim now use your psybeam attack to hit that Froakie."

Mothim fires a multicolored beam from its eyes at Matsu.

"Froakie use your double team attack and follow that move up with your bubble."

"Mothim use your gust attack to destroy all the copies and then use your hidden power attack."

Froakie then created multiple copies of itself and started confusing Mothim.

Mothim then started to flap it wing and a gust of wind started to blow Froakie copies away.

Froakie releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at the Mothim.

Mothim fires a multicolored beam from its eyes at Matsu.

As the attack hit Froakie suddenly a figure jumped and slammed mothim to the ground.

"How did you hit Mothim? I mean I saw Froakie take the attack head on,"Viola said.

"Well I just had Froakie create a copy of itself using it frubble."

"Well how about we finish this battle,"Viola said.

"Sure but don't expect to win. Matsu use your double team attack to create copies of yourself. Now use your bubble and pound combo for the win,"Zidane yelled.

"Mothim use your hidden power attack following it up with your gust attack. Then use your psybeam attack so we can take the win,"Viola announced.

Matsu then created multiple copies of itself so the entire battlefield had at least 20 copies.

Mothim then started launching multiple orbs and it then started to flap it wings and the hidden power orbs started to just hit Froakie with incredible speed. Mothim fires a multicolored beam from its eyes at Matsu.

Froakie then started to releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at the Mothim along with hitting Mothim wing with it hand.

Mothim then felled to the ground and Froakie landed on the ground. "Moth-Moth-Im!" Mothim then fell to the ground. Froakie then held out it hand and gave Zidane a thumb up.

"Mothim is unable to battle so Froakie is the winner,"Alexa announced.

"Good job but don't think you are going to win,"Viola said.

"I will win, just count on it."

"Come on out Vivillon,"Viola revealed.

"Matsu use your bubble attack."

Froakie then started to releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at the Vivillon.

"Vivillon now use your hurricane attack."

Vivillon wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind at Matsu.

"Matsu please get up and use your double team attack."

"Fine then if you want to hide let just throw them all! Vivillon use your psychic attack."

Vivillon's eyes glow light becomes outlined in light blue and was throwing Matsu to the wall.

"Froakie is unable to battle so release your next pokemon,"Alexa yelled.

* * *

"Now Helio come on out,"Zidane yelled as his Helioptile appeared and got ready to battle.

"Helio use your pound attack!"

Helio then jumped in the air and hit Vivillon with it arm.

"Vivillon now use your bug buzz attack."

Vivillon opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves.

"Helio now use your charge attack."

Helio body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks.

"Vivillon now use psychic attack and throw helioptile to the ground."

Vivillon's eyes glow light blue. Helio becomes outlined in light blue and was thrown to the ground.

"Helio now use your thunder shock attack on Vivillon."

Helioptile releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the Vivillon.

"Vivillon now start to absorb sunlight with your solar beam attack."

Vivillon then started to absorb sunlight.

"Helio now use your thunder shock."

Helioptile releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the Vivillon.

"Now Helio use your double team attack."

Helio then created multiple copies of itself trying to confuse Vivillon.

Vivillon then launched a beam of sunlight at Helio destroying all the copies and injuring the little pokemon.

"Helio use your charge attack now."

Helio body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks.

"Now Helio use your thunder shock attack."

Helioptile releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the Vivillon.

"Vivillon now use your bug buzz attack."

Vivillon opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves hitting Helioptile.

"Helio now use your thunder shock attack."

Helioptile releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the Vivillon.

"Vivillon now use your hurricane attack."

Vivillon wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind at Helio.

"Ready to finish this battle Zidane! It been an extremely fun battle but now it time for a close! Vivillon now use your hyper beam attack!"

"Helio use your charge attack and then use your parabolic charge okay,"Zidane yelled.

Vivillon then launched a orange beam of energy at Helio.

Helio body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks.

Helio spreads its frills and charges electricity. A stream of electricity fires from the tip of its tail towards Vivillon. Helio then absorbs some of the damage it dealt, healing it.

Both of the pokemon fell to the ground but Helio was struggling to get up.

"Vivillon is unable to battle so Zidane is the winner,"Alexa declared.

"We won thanks Helio!"

Viola then walked over to Zidane and handed him a badge and a tm.

"Thank you for giving me a great battle. Here is your insect badge and the tm infestation."

"What is a tm exactly?"

"A tm is a technical machine which is a disk you put on your pokemon and it will teach the pokemon the tm move. The tm can also be a cd and you can have the pokemon watch a video to teach the pokemon a new move. Now, the TM that I just gave you is for a move called Infestation. Use it, and it'll be impossible for your opponent to flee from battle!"

"Thanks and do you know where I can heal my pokemon,"Zidane asked.

"Come in the back and just place your pokeball in the machine to heal them,"Viola said.

* * *

Olympia,Ramos,and Wulfric all appeared.

"Mistress Olympia it so nice to see you,"Selina said as she bowed.

"No need to bow Selina just because you are my student doesn't mean you must bow,"Olympia said kindly.

"So how are you Olympia,"Ashley said as Selina started to hug Olympia.

"Selina have you been training your powers lately?"

"Yes Mistress and I even found out I can go in people's dreams,"Selina said.

"Now where can we talk about the upcoming disaster,"AZ said.

"Well I have a room that we can all talk about this new disaster,"Viola said.

After the pokemon got healed, they all headed toward the room. The room was verily large and it was like a conference room. Every got in a seat and they let their pokemon out. Bonnie had her Fennekin and Dedenne out. Heidi had her Eevee,Fennekin,and Spewpa out and her Fennekin decided to sit on the table and lay down. Everyone else all let their pokemon out and Viola got some snacks for everyone to eat.

"Now what is this new upcoming disaster about,"Viola asked.

"It's about the group of people you all fought last night. They are an organization called Team Oblivion and they are extremely dangerous."

"No dip Sherlock!"

"Yuna, that is no way to talk to someone,"Nora replied.

"Team Oblivion is an organization that is currently trying to gather all the legendaries pokemon,"AZ said.

"When did Team Oblivion rise to power?"

"Two years ago shortly after Team Flare disbanded this evil organization started rising but they decided to hide for a while."

"So how is Team Oblivion such a threat?"

"Team Oblivion has many branches and they are trying to manipulate the public so watch out,"AZ revealed.

"What do you mean Team Oblivion branches,"Max asked.

"Team Oblivion has a branch for every organization that was defeated so expect to see members from Team Aqua,Magma,Galactic,Plasma,Flare, and even some from Rocket. Not only that but Team Snagem and Cipher from Orre and some organization in the ranger union region have some members now in Team Oblivion. Such as Team Pincher, Dim Sun,and Go-Rock Squad. Not only that but organization such as Team Aero,Team Galaxy,and some poaching organization. You know all about them Max,"AZ revealed to everyone.

"No! This is not good, if some of the members from Team Galaxy and Team Aero are in Team Oblivion. Then Kalos is in real danger,"Max said stressing out.

"Who is Team Aero and Team Galaxy?"

"Team Aero is a organization that main goal is to get Rayquaza, they even summoned Groudon and Kyogre just to get Rayquaza. If it wasn't for Tommy,Anita,Vivi,Kenny,Wally,Zinnia,Brendan,May,Drew,Aarune,and I, all of Hoenn would of been destroyed. Team Galaxy is a crazy organization that was trying to create a new world by using pokemon energy and if that wasn't bad they all trying to summon Arceus."

"So what are all the branches doing anyway?"

"The Team Aqua Branch is trying to gather water type along with looking for the blue orb. Team Magma is obtaining fire and ground, but they are also looking for the red orb. Team Galactic branch is looking for the three legendary trio orbs and Team Plasma branch is trying to manipulate the public and trying to find a way to get the Tao trio to Kalos. Team Flare branch is trying to look for Hoopa and get more mega stones. Team Rocket branch already made new Mewtwo clones, they are also trying to find the mewtwo mega stones and make the Mewtwo mega evolve. Team Cipher is trying to turn pokemon into shadow pokemon. But we don't know anything else except that they are trying to find a way to get the organization bosses."

"How can we defeat Team Oblivion then?"

"We need to find all the legendary pokemon and their artifact or we are all done for good,"AZ said.

"We don't have any artifact,"Ramos said.

"We actually do have some artifact. Such as a wish stone and a music box.I was given the artifact by Arceus and in my dream I was told about the artifact and a world. The wish stone is a stone that can summon the wish pokemon Jirachi and the music box can cause Mew to appear. The artifact are from a world where humans don't exist and pokemon are the only species. The worlds also have something called mystery dungeons. Arceus told me to tell you all to go to Reflection Cave and go to a mirror that has the mystery dungeons world. We also need to find a prison bottle,"AZ said.

"Are they looking for the orbs,"Serena asked.

"Yes and they want to make legendary pokemon primal. They are currently trying to get Groudon,Kyogre,and Dialga to use primal reversion. Scientist theorized that Giratina,Palkia,Arceus,Mew,Regigigas,and Volcanion can all primal reversion. So if they try to get all the pokemon to their original strength we could lose,"AZ said.

"Then why do they want Mega Evolution,"Korrina asked

"Team Oblivion is trying to create a mega evolution army. They found a way to mega evolve pokemon without a trainer bond."

"Well this will be the end for today. Everyone keep a lookout for Team Oblivion members okay,"AZ said.

* * *

"The contest is going to start in half an hour,"Lyn said.

Everyone then started to run toward the Contest Hall.

They then got their seats and Lyn,Ashley,and Yuna all went backstage.

"This is going to be the first time I see a contest live,"Bonnie said excitedly.

"Look the contest is starting,"Zidane said.

Suddenly a woman appeared with a beautiful slyveon and furfrou.

"Hello and I am your Kalos Contest Announcer Karian! Along with me is my Furfrou and Sylveon. The screams and the cheers are all can only mean one thing. That this contest is going to get started. We are broadcasting live in the Traditional City! Santalune City such a beautiful city to host a contest. We are all expecting double the drama, double the battle, double the beautiful combo. Now before we begin let introduce our panel of judges. We have the director of the pokemon contest committee ,Mr. Raoul Contesta. Then we have the president of the Kalos Pokemon Fan Club President and Santalune City very own Nurse Joy. Before we begin, let me explain what a double contest is. A double contest is a contest in which a trainer will let two pokemon perform with them. Then if the coordinator move on to the next round they will battle with both their pokemon."

Everyone then started cheering and the two pokemon that Karian had ,started to perform.

"Now contestant number one Miss. Olivia!"

A girl with long black hair appeared and she wore a dark red dress, that reminded Bonnie of a houndoom.

"Take the Spotlight,Sylveon and Houndoom!"

Olivia, Sylveon and Houndoom jumped out their pokeball. The two pokemon then started dancing and the girl started twirling.

"Now Sylveon start off with your swift attack and Houndoom use your shadow ball attack."

Sylveon then started to launch little yellow stars all over the arena. Houndoom then fired a big black ball at the swift. The Swift stars begin to rotate around the Shadow Ball, giving it an amazing look.

"What an amazing way to start off,"Karian said.

"Now use Swift-Thrower attack!"

Sylveon then started to use it swift attack and all the tiny little stars were aimed for the stars around the shadow ball. Houndoom releases a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth at the swift. The tiny little stars turned bright orange and colliding with the shadow ball and swift. Creating a beautiful firework of bright orange and dark purple colors.

"Now Houndoom use your dark pulse attack and Sylveon use your fairy wind attack."

Sylveon pulls its feelers together, and the air around them starts to glow light blue. Houndoom opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at the fairy wind. Sylveon then spreads its feelers wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at the dark pulse. The two moves collided and the two moves made it look like many little fireworks.

"Now Sylveon use your feelers and throw me in the air! Houndoom use your flamethrower to surround me,"Olivia said.

"What is Olivia doing? Well let see how her crazy attempt will work out,"Karian said.

Sylveon then grabbed Olivia and threw her in the air. Olivia then started to dance in the air and her houndoom then used it flamethrower and she safely arrived on the ground. She then bowed with her two pokemon.

"What a interesting performance now let hear from our judges,"Karian said.

"It was a wonderful performance," said Mr. Contesta.

"I loved how she had her two pokemon use many different moves,"Mr. Kalosky announced.

"The bond she has with her pokemon is what makes me love to watch contest,"Nurse Joy said.

After Olivia performance many other coordinator performed.

* * *

(Backstage)

Yuna was freaking out right now. Her hair was a mess right now and both of her pokemon were worried. "It okay, just a fashion crisis,"Yuna told her Flabebe and Emolga. Yuna then started combing her hair and her hair then started sticking up. "You got to be kidding me right now!" She was glad that her sister sent the dress to her and that she gave her a beautiful necklace and earring to go with the dress. Yuna started to ease up a little and she was glad she was going to be competing today. She just won her gym battle yesterday and she even found out she had some sort of aura power. But Yuna still kept on remembering her dream about ruining her performance. A girl then walked by and Yuna looked at her. The girl had dark black hair just like her and she wore a beautiful green dress that reminded Yuna of a Roselia. The girl then saw the girl wearing a black jacket and she walked over to Yuna."Do you need help with your hair,"the girl said. "Yes please!" "So what is your name?" "My name is Yuna and I am from Nimbasa 's your name miss?" "Well I'm Cass and I'm from Coumarine this the first time you are competing in a contest?" "Yeah, but how can you tell?" "Oh well I mean you were not prepared and you look confused. Don't worry about that, after all this is my first time too." Cass then finished combing Yuna hair and she then gave Yuna her comb back. "Thank for helping me." "Will good luck in your performance and I hope to battle you later on,"Cass said. "Good Luck!"

* * *

"Now for Contestant number 16! Lets hear it for Miss Cassandra all the way from Coumarine City!"

Cass then started running as she held both of her pokeball.

"Let take the stage,Hitmonchan and Roselia!"

She then jumped as both of her pokemon appeared. Her Roselia then summoned vines and the vines caught Cass.

"Now Roselia use your magical leaf attack and Hitmonchan destroy the magical leaf with your comet punch attack."

Roselia sticks out one of its hand roses and it glows white. It then shoots multiple glowing crescents in the air. Hitmonchan then jumped in the air and started punching the magical leaf multiple time. The magical leaf then was destroyed and it created multiple little firework of green leaf. Some of the remaining magical leaf went crashing down on the field.

"Now Roselia create some vines and Hitmonchan use your agility attack."

Roselia then created multiple vines and it started to look like the vines were moving on their own. Hitmonchan appears to repeatedly vanish and immediately reappears in different spots while running dodging the vines.

"Now Roselia use your poison sting attack and Hitmonchan use your mach punch attack."

Roselia releases a spray of multiple purple darts from its mouth at the air. The poison sting then all combined together and made little sparkles in the air. Hitmonchan's fist glows light blue as it gathers energy in it. It then punches the air, making a huge see-through boxing glove come out and punch the poison sting.

"Wow what an amazing way to destroy the poison sting,"Karian said.

"Now let show them more beauty! Roselia create little petals and Hitmonchan punch the petals with your bullet punch attack."

Roselia then started spinning as it created multiple little petals to surround the entire area. Hitmonchan quickly rushes up to the petal and in a blink of an eye, punches it with one of its fists. The petals then slowly started falling to the ground. Cass then bowed along with her Roselia and Hitmonchan.

"Now let hear what our judges think,"Karian announced.

"I loved the way she was able to show off both a grass and fighting type. Along with still making very interesting to see," said.

"I simply loved how she was able to show a pokemon physical power and a pokemon natural ability,"Mr. Kalosky said.

"I loved how you can see the bond between the trainer and her two pokemon,"Nurse Joy said.

* * *

After some other performance it was finally Ashley turn.

"Now introducing Contestant 20! Let give a hand to !"

Ashley then started walking on the stage and she then started dancing as she held her two pokemon.

"Take to the water,Froakie and Mudkip!"

"Now Froakie start to use your bubble attack now! Mudkip use your whirlpool now on those bubbles!"

Froakie started to launch bubble all around Ashley and Mudkip. Mudkip spins around and forms a spinning whirlpool and it the bubbles started to wrap around the whirlpool.

"Froakie use your icy wind now and Mudkip use your mud bomb attack." Froakie then opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the whirlpool and the bubbles. Mudkip opens its mouth and fires multiple balls of brown mud at the frozen whirlpool and bubbles. Some of the bubble popped and the whirlpool started to lose part of the ice.

"Now Froakie use your bounce attack to jump on all the frozen bubbles while Mudkip start to use your double team as you jump on the bubbles!" Froakie then started to jump on all the bubbles and mudkip started to create multiple copies of itself and then started to jump on all the bubbles.

"Now Froakie use cut on all the bubbles and the whirlpool. Mudkip after Froakie destroy the bubbles and whirlpool create a whirlpool for Froakie and you to jump on!" Froakie forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike the bubbles and frozen whirlpool. The slash leaves a white trail of energy afterwards. Then Mudkip created a whirlpool as the two pokemon started falling. They then bowed and the water vanished as they left.

"Now let hear what the judges think!"

"I loved how she was able to have her pokemon use the water to make an amazing performance,"Mr. Contesta said.

"It was simply amazing to see how she used two water types and used many different moves,"Mr. Kalosky.

"I loved how both of her pokemon were happy during the performance,"Nurse Joy said.

* * *

"Now let hear it for Contesta 22! Let give a hand to Miss. Lyn!"

Lyn then started to run and she jumped.

"Now Pichu and Litleo show them cuteness overload!"

Pichu and Litleo then started to dance with Lyn.

"Now Litleo use your ember attack and pichu use your thunder shock attack." Litleo fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at the thunder shock. Pichu's body sparks and it sends a bolt of yellow electricity at the ember. As the two move hit it created a beautiful glow as the electric and fire started to surround Lyn and her pokemon.

"Now follow that up with your noble roar attack litleo and pichu use your charm attack." Litleo then let out a roar and pichu then started to look extremely cute.

"Use your iron tail pichu and litleo use your ember attack." Pichu's entire tail glows white and litleo launched a tiny blanket of fire at pichu tail. Pichu then started to spin it tail and the flames started to get bigger when suddenly it just vanished.

"Now pichu use your volt tackle attack and litleo use your fire fang attack." Pichu runs at litleo. Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles litleo. While covered in electricity, Pichu's body looks black and white. Litleo mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down on pichu volt tackle. The two moves then combined and it looked like pichu was on fire.

"Now use your ember attack and thunder shock attack to create a cyclone." Litleo fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at the thunder shock. Pichu's body sparks and it sends a bolt of yellow electricity at the ember. As the two move hit it created a beautiful glow as the electric and fire started to surround each other creating a mini cyclone.

"Now Litleo use your fire fang attack and use your volt tackle pichu!" Litleo and Pichu jumped in the cyclone. Pichu falls down in the cyclone. Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles the cyclone. While covered in electricity, Pichu's body looks black and white. Litleo mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down on the cyclone. The cyclone then vanished and beautiful sparks appeared.

Pichu and Litleo then started to dance and they then bowed.

"Now let hear it from our judges!"

"I love how she used many combination that proved to be cool,cute,smart,beautiful,and tough," said.

"I loved how she was able to use cute baby pokemons and still wow us all," exclaimed.

"I loved how both of the pokemon were all happy to perform,"Nurse Joy told the crowd.

* * *

"Now for the last Contestant. Let give a hand to Miss. Yuna!"

Yuna then started skating and she then did a flip. She then started skating and she jumped. "Now show them your beauty, Emolga and Flabebe!"

Both of her pokemon started dancing and she then started to have frisbee and she threw them at the two pokemon. "Now Emolga use your thunder shock attack and Flabebe use fairy wind to destroy the frisbees!" Emolga then started to shock the frisbees with electricity destroying some. Flabebe then started to twirl around and sparkling pink wind appeared and it destroyed the remaining frisbees.

"Now let begin, Flabebe use your fairy wind attack and Emolga use your shock wave attack." Flabébé leaves a trail of pink, sparkling dust as it flies around. So Emolga body becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and it releases a beam of light blue electricity from its body at the fairy wind. Causing the two attacks to sparkle and create little fireworks.

"Flabebe use your hidden power attack and Emolga use your thunder shock on all the orbs!" Flabebe then fired multiple orbs around them and Emolga fired a shock of thunder on all the orbs. The orbs then started glowing and moving.

"Now Emolga use your air slash attack." Emolga then started flapping it wings and launch a ball of air at all the orbs creating sparkles.

"Now Flabebe use your vine whip attack to throw me!" Flabebe then used it vines and threw Yuna in the air. Emolga then caught Yuna and started flying.

"Now Flabebe use your fairy wind attack following it up with hidden power!" Flabébé leaves a trail of pink, sparkling dust as it flies around. Flabebe then fired multiple orbs and the fairy wind caused the orbs to sparkle.

"Now Emolga use your quick attack!" Emolga then started moving with invisible speed and Yuna then started falling. "So Flabebe now use vine whip attack!" Flabebe then grabbed Yuna and Emolga destroyed all the orbs causing everything to sparkle. They then bowed to the crowd.

"Now let hear it from the judges."

"I loved how she was able to show off her pokemon beauty,"Mr. Contesta announced.

"I loved how she used cute pokemon," said.

"I loved how she showed her dangerous side and how her she showed her bond with her pokemon,"Nurse Joy said.

* * *

After everyone performed they were all waiting to see who made it on to the next round. "I hope I move on to the next round,"Yuna said. "Sorry for the long wait but we now have decided the 8 coordinator that will be moving on to the next round." They then all looked to the screen. Olivia was the first coordinator. Then it was Ashley and Cass. Eventually Lyn made it and the last person to make it was Yuna. "Now the computers will randomly select each battle."

* * *

"Now for the first battle we have Olivia on our left and Lyn on our right!"

"Take the spotlight,Sylveon and Houndoom,"Olivia screamed.

"Take the stage,Pichu and Litleo,"Lyn yelled.

"Now Battle Begin!"

"Sylveon start off with your fairy wind attack on Litleo .Houndoom use your dark pulse attack on Pichu!"

Sylveon pulls its feelers together, and the air around them starts to glow light blue. Sylveon then spreads its feelers wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at Litleo. Houndoom opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at Pichu.

"Pichu use your thunder shock attack on Houndoom and litleo use your ember attack on Sylveon!"

Pichu's body sparks and it sends a bolt of yellow electricity at the Houndoom. Litleo fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at sylveon.

"Now use your Shadow-Swift attack."

Sylveon then started to launch little yellow stars all over the arena. Houndoom then fired a big black ball at the swift. The Swift stars begin to rotate around the Shadow Ball, giving it an amazing look.

Pichu and Litleo then kept on getting hit by the swift and the shadow ball hit pichu.

"Now let try to use your Noble-Charm attack."

Litleo then let out a roar and pichu then started to look extremely cute.

"Now let use our Flame-Swift combo."

Sylveon then started to use it swift attack and all the tiny little stars were aimed for the stars around the shadow ball. Houndoom releases a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth at the swift.

"Let use our ember-shock attack."

Litleo fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at the thunder shock. Pichu's body sparks and it sends a bolt of yellow electricity at the ember. As the two move hit it created a beautiful glow as the electric and fire started to surround Sylveon and Houndoom.

"Let use our dark wind combo."

Sylveon pulls its feelers together, and the air around them starts to glow light blue. Houndoom opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at the fairy wind. Sylveon then spreads its feelers wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at the dark pulse. The two moves collided and the two moves started hitting litleo and Pichu.

"Now let try our ember-tail combo."

Pichu's entire tail glows white and litleo launched a tiny blanket of fire at pichu tail. Pichu then started to spin it tail and the flames started to get bigger and it then hit Sylveon.

"Now let try our Flame- Voice attack combo."

Houndoom releases a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth at the disarming voice. Sylveon opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice. Both of the moves hit Pichu and Litleo.

"Now use your Fire-Volt attack now."

Pichu runs at slyveon and Houndoom. Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles the houndoom. While covered in electricity, Pichu's body looks black and white. Litleo mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down on the hit by recoil damage, pichu body becomes surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity.

"Now let try our dark wind attack again."

Sylveon pulls its feelers together, and the air around them starts to glow light blue. Houndoom opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at the fairy wind. Sylveon then spreads its feelers wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at the dark pulse. The two moves collided and the two moves started hitting litleo and Pichu.

"Now let try our ember-tail combo."

Pichu's entire tail glows white and litleo launched a tiny blanket of fire at pichu tail. Pichu then started to spin it tail and the flames started to get bigger and it then hit Sylveon.

"Now let try our Flame- Voice attack combo."

Houndoom releases a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth at the disarming voice. Sylveon opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice. Both of the moves hit Pichu and Litleo.

"Now Sylveon use your feelers to grab that litleo and Pichu."

Sylveon then used it feelers and grabbed Litleo and Pichu.

"Now use your Fire-Volt attack now to finish it up."

Pichu runs at slyveon and Houndoom. Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles the houndoom. While covered in electricity, Pichu's body looks black and white. Litleo mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down on the Sylveon. When hit by recoil damage, pichu body becomes surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity.

"Time up and the winner of this battle is Lyn!"

Lyn then looked at the board and notice that she 1/4 of her points left. While Olivia only had 1/5 left.

* * *

After all the battle the four girls then went backstage. "I wonder which one of us will battle each other,"Lyn said. "Now for the semi final. The match have been decided. The first battle will be between Yuna and Cassandra!"

* * *

"On my left is Yuna and on my right is Cassandra!"

"Show them your beauty, Emolga and Chespin!"

"Let take the stage,Eevee and Litleo!"'

"Now Battle Begin!"

"Let use our Thunder-Whip attack."

Two light green vines come out from each side of Chespin's head and it hits the eevee with them. Emolga then started to shock the litleo with electricity.

"Well let show them our Noble-Sand combo."

Litleo then let out a roar and Eevee turns around and kicks dirt at the Chespin with its hind legs.

"Now let try our Defense-Shock combo."

Chespin rolls itself up in a ball. So Emolga body becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and it releases a beam of light blue electricity from its body at the Eevee.

"Now let try our Ember-Swift combo."

Eevee opens its mouth and yellow stars shoot out of it at Emolga and chespin. Litleo launched a tiny blanket of fire at the swift. The swift then turned red and hit Chespin.

"Let try a Tackle-Quick attack."

Emolga then started moving with invisible speed and hit Eevee and Chespin charges and tackles the Litleo.

"Use your Head-Bite attack."

Litleo slams its head into Chespin. Eevee teeth glow white and it bites Emolga.

"Let try our Rollout-Wave!"

Chespin rolls towards the Litleo with incredible speed and power. So Emolga body becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and it releases a beam of light blue electricity from its body at Eevee.

"Use your Hidden-Incinerate!"

Eevee's body becomes outlined in yellow and multiple light blue circles surround and spin around Eevee's body. Eevee also float through the air while the circles surround its body. Litleo launched a flame at Yuna Chespin.

"Now let try to use your Air-Vine!"

Emolga then started flapping it wings and launch a ball of air at Litleo. Two light green vines come out from each side of Chespin's head and it hits the eevee with them.

"Use your Head-Bite attack."

Litleo slams its head into Chespin. Eevee teeth glow white and it bites Emolga.

"Let try a Tackle-Quick attack."

Emolga then started moving with invisible speed and hit Eevee and Chespin charges and tackles the Litleo.

"Use your Hidden-Incinerate!"

Eevee's body becomes outlined in yellow and multiple light blue circles surround and spin around Eevee's body. Eevee also float through the air while the circles surround its body. Litleo launched a flame at Yuna Chespin.

"Let try our Rollout-Wave!"

Chespin rolls towards the Litleo with incredible speed and power. So Emolga body becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and it releases a beam of light blue electricity from its body at Eevee.

"Well let show them our Noble-Sand combo."

Litleo then let out a roar and Eevee turns around and kicks dirt at the Chespin with its hind legs.

"Use your Hidden-Incinerate!"

Eevee's body becomes outlined in yellow and multiple light blue circles surround and spin around Eevee's body. Eevee also float through the air while the circles surround its body. Litleo launched a flame at Yuna Chespin.

"Time up!"

"The winner is Cassandra!"

Yuna then looked at the board and noticed she had 1/6 points left.

Cass only had 1/5 points left, on the board.

* * *

"Now for our second Semi-final battle! On my right I have Lyn and on my left I have Ashley."

"Take the stage,Pichu and Litleo!"

"Let the water guide us to victory! Come on out Froakie and Mudkip!"

"Now let the battle begin!"

"Now let try to use your Noble-Charm attack."

Litleo then let out a roar and pichu then started to look extremely cute.

"Let use our Whirl-Bubble!"

Froakie started to launch bubble all around Mudkip. Mudkip spins around and forms a spinning whirlpool and it the bubbles started to wrap around the whirlpool. The Whirl- Bubble then hit Pichu and Litleo.

"Let use our ember-shock attack."

Litleo fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at the thunder shock. Pichu's body sparks and it sends a bolt of yellow electricity at the ember. As the two move hit it created a beautiful glow as the electric and fire started to surround Mudkip and Froakie.

"Let use our Icy-Bomb combo!"

Froakie then opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the mud bomb. Mudkip opens its mouth and fires multiple balls of brown mud at the icy wind.

"Now let try our ember-tail combo."

Pichu's entire tail glows white and litleo launched a tiny blanket of fire at pichu tail. Pichu then started to spin it tail and the flames started to get bigger and it then hit Froakie and Mudkip.

"Now try our Bubble-Wind!"

Froakie started to launch bubble all around then opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the bubble. The bubbles then were all frozen.

Now let try to use your Noble-Charm attack."

Litleo then let out a roar and pichu then started to look extremely cute.

"Now use your Bounce-Team attack!"

Froakie then started to jump on all the bubbles and mudkip started to create multiple copies of itself and then started to jump on all the bubbles.

Now use your Fire-Volt attack now to finish it up."

Pichu runs at Froakie and Mudkip. Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles the Froakie. While covered in electricity, Pichu's body looks black and white. Litleo mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down on the Mudkip. When hit by recoil damage, pichu body becomes surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity.

"Now let try our Whirl-Cut!"

Mudkip spins around and forms a spinning whirlpool. Froakie forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike the bubbles then went crashing down on Pichu and Litleo.

Now use your Fire-Volt attack now to finish it up."

Pichu runs at Froakie and Mudkip. Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles the Froakie. While covered in electricity, Pichu's body looks black and white. Litleo mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down on the Mudkip. When hit by recoil damage, pichu body becomes surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity.

"Let use our Icy-Bomb combo!"

Froakie then opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the mud bomb. Mudkip opens its mouth and fires multiple balls of brown mud at the icy wind.

Litleo and Pichu then got hit by the icy wind and the mud bomb.

"Time up!"

"The winner is Ashley!"

Lyn then looked at the board and saw how she had 1/4 point left while Ashley had 1/3 of her points left.

* * *

"Now for the Final Battle! On my right I have Ashley and on my left I have Cassandra."

"Take to the water,Azurill and Froakie!"

"Let take the stage,Hitmonchan and Roselia!"

"Now let the battle begin!"

"Now let use our Agility-Vine!"

Roselia then created multiple vines and it started to look like the vines were moving on their own. Hitmonchan appears to repeatedly vanish and immediately reappears in different spots while running.

"Let try our Icy-Gun attack."

Azurill releases a spiral of water from its mouth at the then opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the Roselia.

"Let try the Mach-Sting!"

Roselia releases a spray of multiple purple darts from its mouth at the azurill. Hitmonchan's fist glows light blue as it gathers energy in it. It then punches the air, making a huge see-through boxing glove come out and punch Froakie.

"Now let see if you can take on Double-Bubble!"

Froakie releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at the Hitmonchan. Azurill releases light blue or clear bubbles from its mouth at the Roselia.

"Now try your Magical-Comet combo!"

Roselia sticks out one of its hand roses and it glows white. It then shoots multiple glowing crescents in the air. Hitmonchan then jumped in the air and started punching the magical leaf and it was sent flying at Froakie and Azurill.

"Now try your Bubble-Slam!"

Froakie releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at the Hitmonchan. Azurill grabs the Roselia with its tail and slams them into the ground repeatedly.

"Now let show off your Bullet-Drain attack.

Roselia sticks out its arms and releases a green beam from the flowers on its hands. The green beam grabs the opponent, traps it inside and sucks its energy. As it does, azurill outlined in red and the beam turns red. The beam releases the azurill and goes back to Roselia. Roselia glows white when the beam goes back to it, and all of its injuries quickly rushes up to the Froakie and in a blink of an eye, punches it with one of its fists.

"Use your Icy-Bounce!"

Azurill jumps on its tail, using it as a spring and bounces into the then opens its mouth and the inside of it starts to glow light blue. It then releases a powerful blizzard from its mouth at the Roselia. Azurill then crashed down and injured Hitmonchan.

"Mach-Stun attack pronto!"

Roselia releases an orange powder from the flowers on its hands at the Froakie and Azurill, paralyzing 's fist glows light blue as it gathers energy in it. It then punches the air, making a huge see-through boxing glove come out and punch Froakie.

"Froakie now use your frubble on Hitmonchan fist and Azurill slow them down with icy wind attack."

Froakie then started to launch little frubble on hitmonchan fist and Azurill launched cold air at Roselia.

"Well I'm going to win with my speed and Roselia vines."

"Use your Cut-Gun attack!"

Froakie forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike Roselia. Azurill releases a spiral of water from its mouth at the Hitmonchan.

"Now use your Mach-Leaf attack."

"Stop Hitmonchan with your Double Bounce attack."

The two water type then bounced in the air before the other pokemon hit.

Froakie and Azurill then crashed down on Hitmonchan and Roselia.

"Times up!"

"The winner is Ashley!"

"You two were amazing,"Ashley told her two pokemon.

"Well we will try next time,"Cass said.

Cass then returned her pokemon and went over to Ashley.

"Thank you for an amazing battle."

* * *

After the battle Ashley got her ribbon and they all went back to the Pokemon Center.

"Well we will be leaving,"Valerie,Grant,Ramos,Wulfric,Olympia,Calem,Trevor,Tierno,Shauna,and Az said.

"Well I'm going to go home,"Yuna said.

"Zidane follow her,"Bonnie whispered.

"I'm going to go with Yuna to help her train her powers,"Ashley said.

"We'll meet back up in Lumiose City okay," Selina said.

They then all left and Bonnie went to get dinner.

"Well Bonnie how about our battle tomorrow,"Viola said.

"We'll be staying till tomorrow,"Brian,Nora,and Ben said.

Bonnie then took out her Diary.

 _Day Two Finishing up_

 _Well last night we were all attacked by some mysterious Organization called Team Oblivion. We found out that Yuna is somewhat connected to Yveltal and Zidane is to Zygarde. I have a feeling that this cute little Noibat is following me but I don't know. Max decided to come journey with Lyn and I._

 _Day Three_

 _I talked to my father this morning. He started telling me about my Mother but I have a feeling I will meet her one day. I then started practicing for my showcase. We then watched Zidane gym battle against Viola. It was simply awesome and tomorrow I will have my talked to Az about Team Oblivion and they seem like a dangerous Organization alright._ _I was able to watch my first contest and it was awesome._ _Even so Yuna or Lyn didn't win at least Ashley did. Yuna and Zidane went back to Lumiose and Ashley joined._

Bonnie then put her diary away and she started getting hyped for her gym battle tomorrow.

* * *

 **Questions**

 **will ashley be control by the bad guys?**

 **Maybe**

 **will selina and ashley be force to be evil?**

 **maybe but late in the series.**

 **The OC form is here.**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Description:**

 **Status:(Coordinator,Performer,Gym battle,breeder,ranger,etc.)**

 **Goals:**

 **Personality:**

 **Pokemon(if any, final team):**

 **Family/Friends:**

 **Interesting Facts:**

 **Side: (good or Team Oblivion)**

 **Hometown:**

 **Chapter that they should appear:**

 ***If eevee, have the final evolution.**

 ***If bad then explain their history**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Viola vs Bonnie

 **This chapter will be about training and then a gym battle.**

 **Remember to R &R and make an OC. Also remember to vote on the poll. **

**Anyone can make an OC so just go make one.**

 **Ally,Ashley and Selina is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Brian is ShadowKnight49 Productions OC**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. Only my OC's**

* * *

Bonnie just woke up and she then changed into her then headed toward the Cafeteria to get some food. Bonnie then saw Max,Lyn,Nora,Selina,Brian,Ben,and Cass. She saw her brother sitting by Serena,and Korrina. She then saw Heidi,Kye,and Jay all sitting together. She then went to sit by her friends. "Bonnie up,"Lyn cheered. Bonnie then ran up to them and sat down. Bonnie then got eggs and bacon along with Moomoo Milk. "Well Dedenne and Fennekin come on out,"Bonnie whispered. Cass then flinched as she saw Fennekin and Cass Litleo then started to growl. "What was that about?" "Nothing,"Cass said as her Litleo stopped growling and was being petted by its mistress. "Can you believe it! I'm finally going to battle against Viola,"Bonnie said. "Well how about I help you train,"Selina said. Nora then also agreed to help while Ben decided to train with Max and Brian. Lyn was going to train with Cass. Meanwhile Heidi,Kye,and Jay all decided to train alone.

* * *

(Bonnie,Selina,and Nora)

The three girls then went to the back of the pokemon center. "Okay how about we first help your Fennekin learn some Combo for your gym battle,"Nora said. The three girls then let out all of their pokemon. "Now I want to show you a combo,"Nora said. Nora Fennekin then was all ready to battle. "Now Fennekin use your Flame Room attack." Fennekin then started to launch flames all around them and when Nora threw a berry it was burnt. "This combo is based off the move Magic Room. A move that Fennekin can learn,"Nora said. "What is Magic Room,"Bonnie asked. "Well Magic Room is an attack that disable a item affect,"Nora replied. "Now use your Fire Screen attack,"Selina said. Selina Fennekin then created a shield of flames to protect it. "What is Flame Screen supposed to be,"Bonnie asked. "Fire Screen is like Light Screen and Spiky Shield. Now let show her Fennekin two mores combo." Nora then took her Fennekin and gave it a twig to eat. "Now Fennekin show them a move that is like Sunny Day. Use your Flame Day attack." Fennekin then launched a huge flame in the air and it started getting hot. The Flame Day then ended and it was becoming warm again. "Now my cute little Fennekin use your Fire Team attack,"Selina said. Her Fennekin then created multiply copies of itself by flames.

"Now how about our Fennekins all work together and we will show you some combo for Dedenne,"Nora said.

"Pichu show them your Thunder Screen attack!" Selina Pichu then started to create a shield of Electricity. "Now let show them your Electric Dance!" Luxray then started to dance as electricity started shooting from the sky. "Now Pachirisu use your Electric Room attack." Pachirisu then let out electricity and created a little room. "Now Pichu them your Shock Team attack." Pichu then started to launch electricity and created copies of itself through electricity.

"How about we let Dedenne train with the other pokemon,"Selina said.

The three girls then started talking about fashion and stuff.

"Can you believe it! I heard Diantha is supposed to be in Lumiose City in two days,"Nora said.

"I always wanted to meet Diantha,"Selina said.

"I already met her and she is extremely nice,"Bonnie said.

"I'm so Jealous right now,"Nora said.

"Well I'm worried about my sister,"Selina said.

"Don't be, because Yuna and Zidane will protect them,"Bonnie said.

"Well how about we check up on our pokemon,"Nora said.

The three girls then went over to their pokemon and they saw Fennekin trying to use Fire Screen.

"Now Fennekin let try to use Fire Screen okay,"Bonnie said.

Fennekin then started to launch embers all around itself and a little shield appear but it then disappeared.

"You were great Fennekin,"Bonnie tried to encourage Fennekin. But Fennekin was sad that it wasn't able to perfect the move.

"Fennekin let try to use your Fire Room attack."

Fennekin then started to surround itself with flames and when Bonnie threw a berry nothing happened.

Fennekin then started to feel more sad.

"Now use your Flame Day attack."

Fennekin then launched a huge ember in the air and it got a little hotter.

"Fennekin let try to use your Fire Team attack."

Fennekin then created one copy of itself that easily vanished.

"Fennekin train harder okay,"Bonnie said.

"Dedenne now try to use your Thunder Screen attack."

Dedenne then started to create a little shield that protected itself.

"Now use your Electric Dance attack."

Dedenne then started to launch electricity in the air and little shock of thunder hit the ground.

"Now try to use Electric Room attack."

Dedenne then tried to use electricity but it injured itself.

"Try to use your Shock Team."

Dedenne then tried to create copies of itself but it injured itself.

"Well Dedenne keep on training okay and I'm going to get you all a snack okay,"Bonnie said as she walked into the pokemon Center.

"I'm going to stay here and help the pokemon,"Nora told the other.

"I'm going on a walk,"Selina said as she walked off.

Dedenne and Fennekin then started training with all the pokemon.

"I wonder if those two pokemon will master the combos,"Nora muttered to herself.

Dedenne then started to play with the pokemon.

(Selina)

Something was bothering Selina. She didn't know what but she had a feeling something was going to happen. "I need to be stronger so I can protect Ashley,"Selina whispered to herself. Selina then remembered an old friend of hers. Carrie,was Selina best friend and rival. She remembered how she met Carrie when she first competed in the Hoenn league. She remembered something her cousin Ally told her. "You need to find the strength to protect the people you love Sel." Selina then let out her Gardevoir. "Gardevoir let go look around!" Selina then started running with her Gardevoir when she suddenly tripped. "You need help!" That voice, it was so similar to her cousin Ally. As Selina looked up she saw her cousin and Ally helped Selina up. Ally had pink hair and she had bright green eyes that reminded her of the grass. Ally wore a red shirt that matched with a red skirt. She then had a blue headband and her glaceon and Squirtle with her.

"Hey where is Ashley,"Ally asked. "She decided to go with her two friend to Lumiose City." "So why are you worried?" "It just that this organization called Team Oblivion started rising,"Selina said. "Team Oblivion I fought them once before. I fought this guy that went by the name Dranish. He was tough alright, I mean I was barely able to beat that guy pokemon. His Chandelure was extremely strong but I was lucky that Squirtle and Greninja beat his pokemon. His Bisharp and my Delphox dueled but they knocked each other out. Then his Dusknoir went up against my Glaceon and Dragonite. His Nidoking battled my Bellossom but I barely won."

"So how many Princess Keys do you have?"

"I only have two so far so I plan to get my third in the next Showcase."

"Well I need to get back to my friends to help them,"Selina said.

"Well can I come with you,"Ally said.

(Bonnie,Selina,Ally,and Nora)

Selina then appeared back at the pokemon Center with her cousin. "Hey who are you,"Bonnie asked. "I'm Ally and I'm Selina cousin." "How is Fennekin coming along with learning these combo,"Selina asked. "It going great but Fennekin and Dedenne are still training." "Are you trying to teach your Fennekin a combo. Maybe I can help, Delphox take the field!" Ally Delphox then appeared and bowed to the crowd. "Now let me show you a combo! Delphox use your Flame Ball attack." Delphox then launched a ball of flame at Squirtle. Squirtle then decided to ball of flame with hydro pump.

"Fennekin do you wanna learn how to use Flame ball."

Fennekin then nodded her head as she went to train with Delphox and the other Fennekins.

"Hey how about my Glaceon,Squirtle,and Dragonite help your Dedenne."

Dedenne then started practicing with the other pokemon.

"I wonder how the boys are doing right now,"Nora said as she giggled.

* * *

(Max,Brian,and Ben)

"How about we do a battle royale,"Max suggested.

"Sure and we can only use one pokemon,"Ben suggested.

"Okay now select your pokemon!"

"Come on out Kirlia,"Max yelled.

"Come on out Infernape,"Ben yelled.

"Haxorus let battle,"Brian yelled.

"Now Begin the battle,"Max yelled.

(Kirlia vs Infernape vs Haxorus)

"Infernape use your mach punch attack!"

Infernape's fist glow light blue and it punches the Haxorus.

"Kirlia now use your dazzling gleam attack now."

Kirlia releases a bright light from its body, hitting the haxorus and Infernape.

"Haxorus now use your dig attack to hit Kirlia."

Haxorus jumps into the air, then dives into the ground face first. Haxorus then went and hit kirlia sending him backward.

"Infernape use your nasty plot attack."

Infernape then used it nasty plot attack.

"Kirlia use your magical leaf attack."

Kirlia raises its hands above its head, then brings them forward and releases multiple glowing light green leaves from its hands at haxorus.

"Haxorus use your shadow claw now!"

One of Haxorus hands becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a claw and Haxorus slashes Kirlia with it.

"infernape now use your flamethrower now."

Infernape releases an red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the Haxorus.

"Kirlia use your psychic attack now."

Kirlia's eyes glow light blue, and it crosses its arms. When it opens them, two light blue waves of energy fire at the Infernape.

"Haxorus use your Giga Impact attack now."

Haxorus body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and it faces towards the Infernape. It then shoots itself at the Infernape and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around Haxorus body and it slams into the Infernape with great force.

"Infernape use your Nasty Plot attack."

Infernape then used it nasty plot attack.

"Infernape now use your Blast Burn attack."

Infernape becomes engulfed in light blue flames. It then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath the Kirlia. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames.

"Kirlia now teleport now to protect yourself."

Kirlia's body glows multicolored, becomes outlined in light blue and disappears. Seconds later, it reappears somewhere else.

"Haxorus use your Draco Meteor attack."

A sphere of bright orange energy forms inside of Haxorus mouth and is fired into the sky, where it explodes and releases several spheres of energy that rain down on Infernape.

"Kirlia finish Haxorus with your dazzling Gleam attack."

Kirlia releases a bright light from its body, hitting the haxorus and Infernape.

Max was then shocked to see Haxorus still standing.

"Now finish up Kirlia with your shadow claw attack."

One of Haxorus hands becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a claw and Haxorus slashes Kirlia with it.

Kirlia then fell to the ground and fainted.

"Kirlia is unable to battle so Max is eliminated.

"Thanks for all the hard work,"Max told his Kirlia.

"Infernape use your nasty plot attack."

Infernape then used it nasty plot attack.

"Haxorus now use your dig attack."

Haxorus jumps into the air, then dives into the ground face first. Haxorus then went and hit Infernape sending him backward.

"Infernape use your mach punch attack."

Infernape's fist glow light blue and it punches the Haxorus.

"Haxorus now try to use your giga impact attack."

Haxorus body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and it faces towards the Infernape. It then shoots itself at the Infernape and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around Haxorus body and it slams into the Infernape with great force.

"Infernape use your nasty plot again."

Infernape then used it nasty plot attack.

"Haxorus try a dig attack again."

Haxorus jumps into the air, then dives into the ground face first. Haxorus then went and hit Infernape sending him backward.

"Infernape is going in it blaze mode,"Ben said.

"Now Haxorus use your Draco Meteor!"

A sphere of bright orange energy forms inside of Haxorus mouth and is fired into the sky, where it explodes and releases several spheres of energy that rain down on Infernape.

"Infernape use your Blast Burn attack full power!"

Infernape becomes engulfed in light blue flames. It then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath the Haxorus. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames.

Both pokemon then fell to the ground defeated.

"This match will be declared a draw,"Max announced.

* * *

(Lyn and Cass)

The two girls were training for their next contest. Lyn and Cass were getting along perfectly. "Hey Cass have you ever competed in a gym battle?" "Yeah but why?" "Well I was wondering if you would help me train for my match against Viola tomorrow." "Hey Lyn, I'm just wondering something,but do you compete in contest and gym battle."

"Yeah many trainers do,"Lyn commented on. "Well then, what are we waiting for! Lets train!"

Lyn Litleo then started training with Cass Litleo.

"Hey Cass why did you flinch when you saw Bonnie Fennekin,"Lyn asked.

"Well let just say something happened to me as a kid with a fire pokemon,Cass said.

Cass and lyn then both started training together.

Pichu then started battling with Eevee and Litleo battled with Litleo.

After a long time the two girls then decided to go back in the pokemon center

* * *

(Everyone together)

Everyone then met back up and Bonnie decided to call Yuna and Zidane while Selina decided to call Ashley.

The others all decided to get healed and Bonnie got her Fennekin and Dedenne healed.

(Bonnie)

Bonnie then went over to the Video phone and dialed Yuna number. It took a while but then Yuna face finally appeared on screen.

"Hey Yuna!"

"Oh hey Bonnie!"

"So Yuna did you make it back home,"Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I did just a few hours ago. Guess what Professor Sycamore gave us,"Yuna asked.

"I don't know?"

"He gave me and Zidane a Kanto Starter. I got a Squirtle and he gave me a Blastoisinite,"Yuna said.

"So what Starter Pokemon is left?"

"The Bulbasaur and it is cute so you will get it once you arrived."

"But why is the Professor giving us a starter pokemon."

"He told us so we can help him Master Mega Evolution,"Yuna said.

"Have you battled Viola yet,"Yuna asked.

"No but I'm planning to once I finish having Fennekin and Dedenne getting treated."

"Well the Professor told us he is going to update our Pokedex."

"Well TTYL"

"Good luck in your battle,"Yuna said.

(Selina and Ally)

Selina and Ally then went to the video phone and called Ashley. They then waited a while and ashley face finally appeared on the screen.

"Ashley how are you?"

"Sis and Cous it's really is you two."

"Ashley did you meet any Team Oblivion along the way?"

"No but something felt weird,"Ashley said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I always felt that someone was following me."

"You need to watch out,"Ally replied.

"Oh yeah I forget to tell you something Selina,Carrie told me to tell you to bring it on."

"Carrie?"

"Yeah and she told me to tell you. To bring it on or she will destroy you."

"See you in Lumiose City,"Selina said.

They then turned off the video phone.

* * *

They then went over to the gym and Bonnie was ready to defeat Viola and obtain her Insect battle. Bonnie then saw Viola and she was ready to battle. "Viola I'm ready for our gym battle." "You are then let begin our gym battle."

"This will be the battle between Bonnie from Lumiose City and Viola the gym leader,"Alexa referee.

"Hey Bonnie would you mind if I use the pokemon I used against Ash,"Viola asked.

"Yeah could you please!"

"Come on out Masquerain!"

"I choose you Fennekin!"

"Now Begin!"

"You can have the first move Bonnie,"Viola said.

"Fennekin now use your tail whip attack."

Fennekin wags its tail back and forth at the Masquerain.

"Now Masquerain use your quiver dance now."

Masquerain then started to dance and it got stronger.

"Fennekin use your Flame Day now!"

Fennekin then launched a huge ember in the air and it got a little hotter.

"Masquerain now use your aqua jet attack."

"Fennekin use your Fire Screen attack."

Masquerain body becomes surrounded by water and it rises into the air and just as it tried to tackle Fennekin to the ground. It was being burned by the fire screen.

"Masquerain use your bug buzz attack."

Masquerain opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves hitting Fennekin shield.

"Fennekin now use fire room attack."

Fennekin then started to surround itself with flames and when Masquerain tried flying it got hit by the flames.

"Masquerain are you okay? Now let use your air slash attack now."

Masquerain then started to launch a few ball of winds at Fennekin. Fennekin then was sent backward by the attack.

"Fennekin let try to use your Fire Team attack."

Fennekin then created many copies of fiery Fennekin.

"Masquerain now use your aqua jet attack."

Masquerain body becomes surrounded by water and it rises into the air and just as it tried to tackle Fennekin to the ground. But the Fiery Fennekin started to burn Masquerain.

"Now Fennekin let try to use your Fire Dance."

Fennekin then started to dance as it launched a little flame in the air and flames started falling down hitting Masquerain.

"Masquerain let show her we aren't playing your air slash attack."

Masquerain then started to launch a few ball of winds at Fennekin. Fennekin then was sent backward by the attack.

"Fennekin use your Fire Scratch attack."

Fennekin claws then had flames on it and it scratched Masquerain.

"Masquerain use your bug buzz."

Masquerain opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves hitting Fennekin.

"Masquerain now use your aqua jet attack."

Masquerain body becomes surrounded by water and it rises into the air and just as it tried to tackle Fennekin to the ground.

"Masquerain now use your quiver dance attack."

Masquerain then started to dance and it got stronger.

" Now let use your air slash attack now."

Masquerain then started to launch a few ball of winds at Fennekin. Fennekin then was sent backward by the attack.

"Fennekin hang on and use your wish attack."

Fennekin then started wishing.

"Fennekin let use your fire ball attack."

Fennekin then launched a huge ball of flames at masquerain.

"Now Fennekin use your Fire Screen attack.

Fennekin then created a shield of flames to surround itself.

Fennekin wish then came true and it was all healed.

"Fennekin now show them your ember attack."

Fennekin then launched a blanket of fire at Masquerain.

"Fennekin let try to use your Fire Team attack."

Fennekin then created many copies of fiery Fennekin.

"Masquerain destroy them with your bug buzz attack."

Masquerain opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves hitting Fennekin copies.

"Now Fennekin use your Fire Dance!"

Fennekin then started to dance as it launched a little flame in the air and flames started falling down hitting Masquerain.

"Masquerain hang on and use your aqua jet attack."

Masquerain body becomes surrounded by water and it rises into the air and just as it tried to tackle Fennekin to the ground.

"I never expected to have such and amazing battle but it time to end it."

"I couldn't agree more,"Viola said.

"Fennekin show them your Fire Ball!"

Fennekin then launched a huge ball of flames at masquerain.

"Masquerain use your quiver dance attack."

Masquerain then started to dance and it got stronger.

"Fennekin use your Fire Claw."

Fennekin claws then had flames on it and it started to counter Masquerain Aqua Jet.

"Masquerain aqua jet attack."

Masquerain body becomes surrounded by water and it rises into the air and just as it tried to tackle Fennekin to the ground.

The two moves created steam and everyone wanted to find out the winner.

"Masquerain is unable to battle,"Alexa declared.

"Fennekin return!"

"Why are you returning your Fennekin?"

"I want to battle with my Dedenne and let it star in this battle."

* * *

"Vivillon come on out and let win this!"

"Dedenne I choose you!"

"Vivillon now use your bug buzz attack."

Vivillon opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves.

"Dedenne now try to use your Thunder Screen attack."

Dedenne then started to create a little shield that protected itself.

"Vivillon now use psychic attack and throw dedenne to the ground."

Vivillon's eyes glow light blue. Dedenne becomes outlined in light blue and was thrown to the ground.

"Dedenne use your electric room!"

Dedenne then let out electricity and created a little room.

Vivillon then kept on getting shocked by the electricity.

"Vivillon use your hurricane attack."

Vivillon wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind at Dedenne.

"Dedenne now use your shock team."

Dedenne then started to launch electricity and created copies of itself through electricity.

"Dedenne now use your charm attack."

Dedenne then took it tail and it started looking extremely cute.

"Vivillon now start to absorb sunlight with your solar beam attack."

Vivillon then started to absorb sunlight.

"Dedenne now use your Electric Dance!"

Dedenne then started to launch electricity in the air and little shock of thunder hit the was then being hit by shock of thunders.

Vivillon then launched a beam of sunlight at Dedenne destroying all the copies and injuring the little pokemon.

"Dedenne now use your Thunder-Day!"

Dedenne then launched thunder in the sky and it started to rain electricity.

"Vivillon use your hurricane attack."

Vivillon wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind at Dedenne.

"Now Dedenne use your Electric- Ball!"

Dedenne then launched a ball of electricity at Vivillon.

"Vivillon now use your bug buzz attack."

Vivillon opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves.

"Dedenne now use your tackle attack."

Dedenne charges at the Vivillon and tackles it.

"Vivillon use your hurricane attack."

Vivillon wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind at Dedenne.

"Dedenne now use your nuzzle attack."

Dedenne rubs its cheeks repeatedly until they generate static electricity. It then nuzzles its cheeks against the Vivillon, shocking them and leaving them paralyzed.

Vivillon now use psychic attack and throw dedenne to the ground."

Vivillon's eyes glow light blue. Dedenne becomes outlined in light blue and was thrown to the ground.

"Dedenne now use your thunder shock attack."

Dedenne releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the

Vivillon now start to absorb sunlight with your solar beam attack."

Vivillon then started to absorb sunlight.

"Dedenne now use your thunder screen attack."

Dedenne then started to create a little shield that protected itself.

"Dedenne use your electric room!"

Dedenne then let out electricity and created a little room.

Dedenne now use your shock team."

Dedenne then started to launch electricity and created copies of itself through electricity.

Vivillon then launched a beam of sunlight at Dedenne destroying all the copies and injuring the little pokemon.

"Hey Bonnie how about we finish this battle."

"Yeah and let give it a 100%!"

"Vivillon now use your hyper beam attack!"

"Dedenne use your Thunder-Ball attack."

Vivillon then launched a orange beam of energy at Dedenne.

Dedenne then launched a ball of electricity at Vivillon.

The moves collided and sent a shockwave sending everyone back.

They then looked to see who won.

"Vivillon is unable to battle so Dedenne is the winner!"

"I won the battle,"Bonnie said shocked but she then started to jump with her pokemon.

"Here is proof that you beat me. Bonnie you earned the Insect badge and I'm happy I was able to have an exciting battle."

Bonnie was then given the Insect badge and she looked at it.

Bonnie then let out her Fennekin.

"Here is the tm,infestation!"

"I just earned the Insect Badge,"Bonnie said as she posed with Dedenne and Fennekin.

"Hey Lyn how about a gym battle tomorrow,"Viola offered.

"Yeah I would like that!"

* * *

They then had dinner and Clemont,Korrina,and Serena all left. Bonnie then got in her pajamas and she then took out her diary.

 _Day four of my journey,_

 _I was able to train with Selina,and Nora and they helped me make many awesome combo. I then met Selina cousin Ally and she is a really nice person. I talked to Yuna and found out the Professor was going to give me a Bulbasaur. I'm so exciting of getting my first grass type. I then had my gym battle and it was a tough battle but I was able to defeat Viola. I then got my badge and Viola told Lyn they would battle. I'm so hyped for tomorrow battle,that I can barely fall asleep._

* * *

(In an Unknown Location)

"Dranish I want you and Shadow to go look for the Legendary Pokemon,Deoxys and report back when you get it."

"Very well Boss,"Dranish said.

"Fine but I better be able to beat someone to a pulp,"Shadow said.

"Boss do you want us to defeat any trainer that try to stop us."

"Yes and be sure they never remember anything about it."

* * *

 **Next chapter should be up by Tuesday.**

 **Answers**

 **is selina going to have a rival?**

 **Yes her rival is Carrie**

 **is someone going to hurt bonnie or ashley**

 **yes but very soon in the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Lyn vs Viola

 **This chapter will be about training,illusion, and then a gym battle.**

 **Remember to R &R and make an OC. Also remember to vote on the poll.**

 **Anyone can make an OC so just go make one.**

 **Ally,Ashley and Selina is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Brian is ShadowKnight49 Productions OC**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. Only my OC's**

* * *

When Lyn first got up she was extremely excited about her gym battle today. She was ready to win her 1st badge and then later win her 1st ribbon. She remember how she let her guard down during the contest and that was how she lost the battle. But she told herself that she was tired of losing and wanted to win for once. So Lyn changed out of her Pichu pajamas and into her usual attire. Lyn then let out her two pokemon and they hoped on her shoulder. "Hey girls are you ready to win today gym battle."She told her two pokemon. They then cheered in their language. Lyn loved her pokemon and was always happy when they supported her. She remember how she got her two pokemon. Pichu was the pokemon her sister Lena caught for her 2 years ago. The two of them did everything together and she was happy to have great friends. "Hey how about we get something to eat,"Lyn asked her pokemon. Pichu and Litleo then started to cheer extremely loud. So Lyn then decided to go to the cafeteria and she saw all her friends. She then got a seat by Bonnie and Max. "You finally woke up sleepy head,"Max said. "Yeah and I'm ready to win my first gym badge!" She then got food to eat and she was chowing her food down. "Slow down,before you choke on your egg,"Selina said. Lyn then stopped eating fast and her Litleo was talking to Cass Litleo. "I wished I could understand pokemon,"Lyn said. "We all do,"Bonnie said.

"Hey Lyn do you need help with training for your gym battle,"Cass asked. "Yeah I could use a ton of help because I don't feel prepared for my battle later today." "Well how about we all help you?" "You all would really help me?" "Why wouldn't we, I mean we are all friends." Friends, something Lyn never really had when she was younger. She remembered how she was the shy girl in school so when her sisters started journeying she asked her if she could go. "My life is finally changing for the better,"Lyn whispered to herself.

She then finished eating all her food and they all talked about things."Hey one of these days, you three should visit the Pokemon Amie dome,"Cass said. The girls then all started to talk about fashion trends while the boys discussed some things about battling. Lyn started wondering about Team Oblivion she knew they were evil. But she wondered what Legendary Pokemon they were after. "If they can get all the Legendary it was game over,"Az said and she remembered.

"Ready to train Lyn!"

* * *

(Training)

"Everyone let out your fire and electric type pokemon,"Nora said.

"I'm going to leave Litleo here to help you train,"Cass said as she left.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know exactly!"

"Okay ready now begin!"

"Come on out Fennekin and use Flame Dance,"Bonnie said.

Her fennekin then started to launch many embers in the air and then flames started falling down.

"Now Delphox use your flame ball attack,"Ally said.

Her Delphox then launched a huge ball of fire.

"Now Fennekin use your Fire Screen attack,"Selina said.

Selina Fennekin then used it flames to create a shield.

"Now Infernape show them Fire-Armor,"Ben said.

His infernape then launched fire and consumed the flames. Creating an armor that surround Infernape body.

"Now Fennekin use your Flame Room attack,"Nora said.

Her Fennekin then created an entire room full of flames.

"Well Fennekin show them your Flame Tail attack."

Fennekin tail was on fire and fennekin hit the ground.

Cass Litleo then created a way to disappear in flames.

"Now for electric type pokemon,"Nora said.

"Pichu show them your Shock Team attack."

Pichu then created electricity copies of itself.

"Now let show them your Electric Dance!"

Luxray then started to dance as electricity started shooting from the sky.

"Now Pachirisu use your Electric Room attack."

Pachirisu then let out electricity and created a little room.

"Pichu show them your Thunder Screen attack!"

Selina Pichu then started to create a shield of Electricity.

"Now Manectric show them your Thunder-Armor,"Ben said.

Manectric then used it electricity to create an armor.

"Dragonite show them your Roost-Shock,"Ally said.

Dragonite was somewhat being healed by thunder.

"Dedenne use your Thunder-Ball combo!"

Dedenne then launched a ball of electricity.

"Now how about you have your two pokemon train,"Brian asked.

"Hey Max do you think you can make the pokemon lunch,"Bonnie asked.

"Sure!"

"Hey I'm going to go look for Cass okay,"Lyn said.

* * *

 _(Lyn_ (Lyn)

As Lyn was looking for Cass she felt like someone was following her. As she looked back she saw no one. The first place Lyn thought Cass would go to would be the Boutique she had had no luck. So Lyn decided she would just go to Route 22 to look for her friend. She then saw Cass sitting on a bench all alone. No one was even on the Route. "Hey Cass what's the matter,"Lyn asked. "Everyone saw how I flinched when they let out their fire types." "Why did you flinch?" "When I was little I was attacked by a fire type and now I'm scared of them." "Well let me tell you a story. When I was 7 years old, I was very curious of pokemon. I saw this little baby Pancham want food. So I gave it a berry, but then I got attack by the mother Pangoro. For 3 years I was scared of Pancham and Pangoro but after I while,I'm learning to conquer my fears,"Lyn said. They then saw an Absol and they knew something bad was going to happen. "Something bad is going to happen,"Cass said.

Suddenly the two girls felt something grab their throat and they were being choked. They then saw a sylveon holding them by its feelers. "We have to break free!" Cass and Lyn started losing energy as the Sylveon started draining their energy. "Roselia come on out,"Cass said as her Roselia appeared. "Well then two, can play at that game,"the person said. A houndoom then appeared and started attacking Roselia. "What are we going to do,"Cass said full of fear. "We are going to fight!" Lyn then grabbed Sylveon feelers and started pulling it. "Mismagius show them fear!" A mismagius then started chanting and Lyn started to see her worse nightmare. "Let her go,"Cass said with courage. Cass then let out her Hitmonchan and Eevee.

* * *

 _(Lyn Fear)_

 _Lyn was all alone and she was in a forest full of Pancham,and Pangoro. The bullies of her past were even there. "Oh hi look its Loser Lyn,"a bully said. A pancham then started to attack Lyn and as she tried to put up a fight she just got thrown to the ground. "That is where you belong Loser Lyn." Lyn then started to feel the ground and she was falling. Lyn then saw Bonnie and she was being laughed at. "You thought I was your friend. Who could ever be friends with a Loser like you. No one even likes you and you know what ,I hope you fall to your death." "What is happening,"Lyn thought to herself. She then her sister Lena and her sister threw her to the ground. "How could I ever be related to a dumb little bimbo like you. I hope you get eaten by a Pangoro." Lyn then started to cry when she suddenly saw Ashley. "What a pathetic coordinator. No wonder why you haven't even earned a ribbon yet." Lyn then saw Yuna and then she was hit by a blast of aura. "What a little weak trainer, no wonder why you don't have that many pokemon." She then saw Cass and the Cass was all sad. "It's your fault I died. If only you were there to save me from Team Oblivion." "I need to save Cass before it's too late,"Lyn said._

* * *

(Training)

"Litleo you already master Flame Tail,"Heidi exclaimed.

"Pichu you managed to master Thunder-Armor,"Ben said.

"What is taking Lyn forever,"Ally wondered.

"Well maybe Team Oblivion attack her,"Selina said.

"Well I'm going to go look for her,"Ally said.

"Good Luck!"

"Dragonite Soar to the Sky!"

* * *

 _(Lyn Fear)_

 _She meet all her other friends and they started to pick on her. When she suddenly saw a woman walk up to her. "How about you join Team Oblivion?" Lyn then started wondering if she should. "You could get payback on all those traitors." When suddenly Lyn slapped the woman in the face. "I will never join Team Oblivion!" "Let me show you, what Team Oblivion can offer you."_

 _(Lyn Paradise)_

 _Lyn then arrived in this beautiful castle. She then looked and saw hundreds of ribbon cases full of ribbons. The woman then appeared and held her hands. "This is what you can have if you join Team Oblivion."_

* * *

(Ally)

Ally then arrived on Route 22 and she saw Cass, and Lyn getting choked by a Sylveon. Ally dragonite then arrived on solid ground and she sent out her Glaceon. "Now Glaceon use your iron tail on that Sylveon." Glaceon's entire tail glows white and it hits the sylveon with it. The sylveon then threw Lyn and Cass to a tree. "Now Greninja use your water shurikens on that Houndoom now." Greninja forms a shuriken of water in its hand. It then tosses the shuriken at the Houndoom. "Now Dragonite use your dragon rush attack on Mismagius." Dragonite's body becomes surrounded in a light blue orb with white streaks or its horn glows blue and releases a dragon-shaped energy that covers its body. It then slams into the Mismagius with full force. The illusion then disappeared and Lyn started waking up. The woman and her pokemon then vanished. "Hey how about we go back to the pokemon center and get lunch, then we can go to the gym for your battle,"Ally said.

* * *

(Together)

They then all made it back to the pokemon center and they all decided to get something to eat. "Hey Lyn your pokemon managed to master almost all the combo." "Really that is awesome!" "Hey what happened to you two in Route 22?" "Well we were talking and then we got attacked by a Team Oblivion member,"Cass said. "So Team Oblivion is targeting us now,"Bonnie said. "Well they are probably trying to destroy us for getting in their way,"Ben said. "Well whatever it is we can't drop our guard,"Ally said. "Okay we need to find a way to take on Team Oblivion,"Nora said. "Well I'm going to call my sister,"Lyn said.

Lyn then went to the video phone and dialed her sister number. Her sister face then appeared on screen.

"Hi Lena!"

"Hey Lyn how are you?"

"I'm great, so how are you so far?"

"Well I'm back home and I'm doing great."

"That is awesome."

"So how is your journey going so far?"

"It is going great so far but I lost my contest."

"You were great Lyn."

"I'm going to get my 1st gym badge today!"

"That's great!"

"Well I have to get going,"Lyn said.

"See you Lyn. Love you sis!"

Lyn then turned off the video phone.

They then got the pokemon healed and Lyn started to go over all the strategies she was going to use.

"Well are you ready for your gym battle."

"Yeah I'm ready and I'm going to win the battle,"Lyn yelled

As they arrived at the gym. They saw Viola and Alexa both talking.

"Viola,I challenge you to a battle!"

"I accept your request!"

Lyn and Viola then got on the battlefield and they both got on their respective side.

"Hey Lyn do you want me to use the pokemon. I used against your sister,"Viola said.

"Yes please!"

"This will be the battle between Lyn battling against the Santalune City Gym Leader Viola,"Alexa announced.

"Come on out Vespiquen,"Viola said as her Vespiquen appeared.

"Litleo I choose you,"Lyn yelled.

"You can have the first move,"Viola said.

"Litleo use your noble roar attack."

Litleo then roared and it strength was increased.

"Vespiquen use your defend order now."

Vespiquen fires many grubs from the bottom of its body to surround itself.

"Now Litleo use your ember attack."

Litleo fired a blanket of little embers at Vespiquen. But the defend order countered the embers.

"Vespiquen use your attack order now!"

Vespiquen eyes glow red and Combee devotees appear and fire a multicolored beam from their face at the Litleo.

"Litleo now use your tackle attack."

Litleo then tackled Vespiquen to the ground.

"Vespiquen use your heal order attack."

Vespiquen orders its grub to heal it.

"Litleo use your fire fang attack!"

Litleo mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down on the Vespiquen.

"Vespiquen use your power gem attack."

Vespiquen puts its hands together and a glowing orange ball is formed between its hands. It then raises its hands and the ball's size grows dramatically. It then throws the ball at the Litleo.

"Now Litleo use your Flame Dance attack."

Lyn Litleo then started to launch many embers in the air and then flames started falling down.

"Vespiquen use your defend order now."

Vespiquen fires many grubs from the bottom of its body to surround itself.

"Vespiquen use your power gem attack."

Vespiquen puts its hands together and a glowing orange ball is formed between its hands. It then raises its hands and the ball's size grows dramatically. It then throws the ball at the Litleo.

Litleo use your Fire Screen attack,"Lyn yelled.

Litleo then used it flames to create a shield. Litleo was then protected by the power gem attack.

"Now Litleo show them Fire-Armor,"Lyn said.

Her Litleo then launched fire and consumed the flames. Creating an armor that surround Litleo body.

"Vespiquen use your attack order now!"

Vespiquen eyes glow red and Combee devotees appear and fire a multicolored beam from their face at the Litleo.

"Now Litleo use your flame ball attack,"Lyn said.

Litleo then launched a huge ball of fire that countered the attack order.

"Vespiquen use your power gem attack."

Vespiquen puts its hands together and a glowing orange ball is formed between its hands. It then raises its hands and the ball's size grows dramatically. It then throws the ball at the Litleo.

"Now Litleo use your Flame Room attack,"lyn said.

Litleo then created an entire room full of flames.

"Vespiquen use your defend order now."

Vespiquen fires many grubs from the bottom of its body to surround itself.

"Well Litleo show them your Flame Tail attack."

Litleo tail was on fire and it hit Vespiquen.

"Vespiquen use your heal order attack."

Vespiquen orders its grub to heal it.

"Vespiquen use your power gem attack."

Vespiquen puts its hands together and a glowing orange ball is formed between its hands. It then raises its hands and the ball's size grows dramatically. It then throws the ball at the Litleo.

Litleo then created a way to disappear in flames.

"Litleo show them your Healing Flames,"Lyn said.

Litleo was somewhat being healed by fire.

"Vespiquen use your power gem attack."

Vespiquen puts its hands together and a glowing orange ball is formed between its hands. It then raises its hands and the ball's size grows dramatically. It then throws the ball at the Litleo.

"Litleo use your noble roar attack."

Litleo then roared and it strength was increased.

"Vespiquen use your defend order now."

Vespiquen fires many grubs from the bottom of its body to surround itself.

"Now Litleo use your ember attack."

Litleo fired a blanket of little embers at Vespiquen. But the defend order countered the embers.

"Vespiquen use your power gem attack."

Vespiquen puts its hands together and a glowing orange ball is formed between its hands. It then raises its hands and the ball's size grows dramatically. It then throws the ball at the Litleo.

"Litleo now use your tackle attack."

Litleo then tackled Vespiquen to the ground.

"Vespiquen use your power gem attack."

Vespiquen puts its hands together and a glowing orange ball is formed between its hands. It then raises its hands and the ball's size grows dramatically. It then throws the ball at the Litleo.

Litleo use your Fire Screen attack,"Lyn yelled.

Litleo then used it flames to create a shield. Litleo was then protected by the power gem attack.

"Now Litleo use your Flame Dance attack."

Lyn Litleo then started to launch many embers in the air and then flames started falling down.

"Litleo use your fire fang attack!"

Litleo mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down on the Vespiquen.

"Now lets finish this battle Lyn,"Viola said.

"Litleo use your Flame Ball attack!"

"Vespiquen use your power gem attack."

Litleo then launched a huge ball of fire that hit Vespiquen.

Vespiquen puts its hands together and a glowing orange ball is formed between its hands. It then raises its hands and the ball's size grows dramatically. It then throws the ball at the Litleo.

Litleo and Vespiquen were both barely standing up.

"Litleo please get up!"

Litleo then stood up and Vespiquen fainted.

"Vespiquen is unable to battle so Litleo is the winner."

"We did it Litleo!"

"Now come on out Vivillon,"Viola yelled as her Vivillon appeared.

"Return Litleo and take a break."

"Why are you returning your pokemon!"

"I want my Pichu to be able to defeat Vivillon by itself,"Lyn said.

"Now battle begin!"

"Vivillon now use your bug buzz attack."

Vivillon opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves.

"Pichu now try to use your Thunder Screen attack."

Pichu then started to create a little shield that protected itself.

"Pichu use your charm attack."

Pichu then started to look extremely cute.

Vivillon now use psychic attack and throw Pichu to the ground."

Vivillon's eyes glow light blue. Pichu becomes outlined in light blue and was thrown to the ground.

"Pichu use your thunder shock attack."

Pichu's body sparks and it sends a bolt of yellow electricity at Vivillon.

"Vivillon use your hurricane attack."

Vivillon wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind at Pichu.

"Pichu use your iron tail attack."

Pichu's entire tail glows white and it hits the Vivillon with it.

"Vivillon now start to absorb sunlight with your solar beam attack."

Vivillon then started to absorb sunlight.

"Pichu use your volt tackle attack."

Pichu runs at Vivillon. Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles the Vivillon. While covered in electricity, Pichu's body looks black and hit by recoil damage, pichu body becomes surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity.

Vivillon then launched a beam of sunlight at Pichu.

"Pichu use your electric room!"

Pichu then let out electricity and created a little room.

Vivillon then kept on getting shocked by the electricity.

"Vivillon now use your bug buzz attack."

Vivillon opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves.

"Pichu now use your shock team."

Pichu then started to launch electricity and created copies of itself through electricity.

Vivillon now use psychic attack and throw Pichu to the ground."

Vivillon's eyes glow light blue. Pichu becomes outlined in light blue and was thrown to the ground.

"Pichu now use your Electric Dance!"

Pichu then started to launch electricity in the air and little shock of thunder hit the was then being hit by shock of thunders.

"Vivillon use your hurricane attack."

Vivillon wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind at Pichu.

"Pichu now use your Thunder-Day!"

Pichu then launched thunder in the sky and it started to rain electricity.

"Vivillon now use your bug buzz attack."

Vivillon opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves.

"Now Pichu use your Electric- Ball!"

Pichu then launched a ball of electricity at Vivillon.

"Vivillon now start to absorb sunlight with your solar beam attack."

Vivillon then started to absorb sunlight.

"Now Pichu show them your Thunder-Armor,"Lyn said.

Pichu then used it electricity to create an armor.

"Pichu show them your Roost-Shock,"Lyn said.

Pichu was somewhat being healed by thunder.

Vivillon then launched a beam of sunlight at Pichu.

"Pichu now try to use your Thunder Screen attack."

Pichu then started to create a little shield that protected itself. Pichu then was protected by the solar beam attack.

"Now Pichu use your Electric- Ball!"

Pichu then launched a ball of electricity at Vivillon.

"Vivillon use your hurricane attack."

Vivillon wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind at Pichu.

"Pichu now use your Electric Dance!"

Pichu then started to launch electricity in the air and little shock of thunder hit the was then being hit by shock of thunders.

Vivillon now use your bug buzz attack."

Vivillon opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves.

"Pichu use your iron tail attack."

Pichu's entire tail glows white and it hits the Vivillon with it.

Vivillon now use psychic attack and throw Pichu to the ground."

Vivillon's eyes glow light blue. Pichu becomes outlined in light blue and was thrown to the ground.

"Pichu use your thunder shock attack."

Pichu's body sparks and it sends a bolt of yellow electricity at Vivillon.

"Vivillon use your hurricane attack."

Vivillon wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind at Pichu.

"Pichu use your iron tail attack."

Pichu's entire tail glows white and it hits the Vivillon with it.

"Pichu use your charm attack."

Pichu then started to look extremely cute.

"Vivillon use your hurricane attack."

Vivillon wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind at Pichu.

Lyn could tell that her pichu was extremely weak.

"Pichu please hang on and use your Healing Thunder Combo!"

Pichu was somewhat being healed by thunder.

"Vivillon now use your bug buzz attack."

Vivillon opens its mouth and lets out a loud buzz with red waves.

"Pichu now try to use your Thunder Screen attack."

Pichu then started to create a little shield that protected itself.

"Pichu use your charm attack."

Pichu then started to look extremely cute.

"Well how about we finish this battle Lyn!"

"Fine but don't cry when I beat you!"

"Vivillon use your hyper beam attack now!"

Vivillon then launched a orange beam of energy at Pichu.

"Pichu use your volt tackle attack."

Pichu runs at Vivillon. Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles the Vivillon. While covered in electricity, Pichu's body looks black and hit by recoil damage, pichu body becomes surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity.

The two moves then collided and Lyn could see Pichu barely standing.

"Pichu hang on girl!"

Vivillon then fell to the ground.

"Vivillon is unable to battle so Pichu is the winner!"

"I won! I won! I won!"

Lyn then let her litleo out and she grabbed both of her pokemon.

"Here is proof that you beat me. Lyn you earned the Insect badge and I'm happy I was able to have an exciting battle."

Lyn was then given the Insect badge and she looked at it.

"I just won the Insect badge!"

Lyn then posed with her two pokemon.

"Here is the tm,infestation!"

* * *

They then all had dinner together and they talked about all different types of things. They got their pokemon healed and they all went out to eat Ice Cream.

"Well it time for us to go train,"Heidi said.

They then all gave each other a hug and they saw them leave.

"Well it time for us to go,"Nora and Ben said as they left.

Brian then left the group and they all went back to the pokemon center.

Cass then went her own but only after she gave them all a hug

"Well Tomorrow we will be back in Lumiose City,"Bonnie said.

They then all went to get sleep and Bonnie took out her diary.

 _Day Five of my Journey,_

 _We all had breakfast and we talked about fashion and training. We helped Lyn pokemons train for their gym battle. As we all trained her pokemon she went to look for Cass. We found out they got attacked by Team Oblivion and Ally was able to save them. We then watch the gym battle and it was then said goodbye to the other and we are all getting prepared for Lumiose City tomorrow._

* * *

 **Answers**

 **Will there be more evil?**

 **Yes!**

 **will there be more villains?**

 **Yes in later chapters**

 **i wonder what is the plot?**

 **The plot will be further added on. But so far the plot is for them to get badges,keys,ribbons,and to stop Team Oblivion**

 **Is Cass a chicken?**

 **No she was just scared of fire types.**

 **Next Chapter should be up by next Sunday.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Back in Lumiose City

 **This chapter will be about obtaining a new pokemon,eggs,reunion and then a battle.**

 **Remember to R &R. Also remember to vote on the poll. Or just follow,favorite, suggest things you want to have happen in the story or just comment on my story.**

 **Shadow** **,Ally,Ashley and Selina is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **Brian and Dranish is ShadowKnight49 Productions OC**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **(Author Note 8/2)**

 **I am sorry to say that for an entire week no story will be updated. Since I am going on vacation. But put in suggestions for stories you would want me to write. Along with read the others stories I typed.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. Only my OC's**

* * *

As they all left the Santalune City Pokemon Center. They all walked back to Lumiose City. They all left early in the morning and they arrived in Lumiose around noon. As they arrived in Lumiose they all decided to go to Bonnie's house. As they all started walking toward her house. They saw her Father and his Ampharos at the shop. "Hey look it Bonnie!" Bonnie then ran up to her dad and gave him a big hug. "So you made some new 's great you have some friends." "Hey Dad I was wondering if Clemont was home?" "Well you brother is still at the gym." "Hey Dad! We are going to see Diantha ." "Well tell Diantha I said hi,"Meyer said as Bonnie and the others all left. They then went to Cafe Soleil. As they went to Cafe Soleil they saw Diantha in person. "Hey Bonnie!" Diantha then went up to Bonnie and gave her a hug. "Diantha we need to tell you something." "I already know about Team Oblivion,"she whispered to them."So why aren't you doing anything about it." "I can't do anything about it." "We can't let Team Oblivion take over Kalos,"Bonnie said. "I know that but you need to watch out for Team Oblivion. Olympia told me they are looking for Deoxys,"Diantha said. "I thought all the Deoxys were in Hoenn,"Max asked. "No there was a Deoxys that crashed landed in Anistar City. Right by the Sundial so we thought something led Deoxys to the Sundial,"Selina said. "I learned of a prophecy from Gurkinn." "Great a prophecy,"Ally said sarcastically. "What is the prophecy about?" "It is about the end of Kalos,"Diantha said her voice full of concern. "No,"Bonnie said full of fear. "The prophecy has something to do with mega Evolution,"Diantha said. "Well Diantha, do you think Team Oblivion connected to Team Flare?" "They have to, it doesn't make sense for them to arise two years after Team Flare got defeated."Diantha do you think that you can get allies." "I'll try but you all can't try anything stupid okay,"Diantha said. They then all decided to eat food and watch a movie Diantha was in. They then talked about Team Oblivion. "Watch out for Team Oblivion. I have a feeling they are going to appear very soon." "Do you know about any other legendaries pokemon, Team Oblivion wants?" "They are mainly after Deoxys and the legendary birds right now!" "So we need to find them and protect them,"Bonnie said. "Yeah we do! I plan to have Malva protect Moltres and Zapdos will be protected by Drasna. Articuno is going to be guarded by Siebold. Wikstrom is going to protect Deoxys,"Diantha said. "Well we are going to talk to Emma,"Bonnie said. They then all said goodbye and they went to Looker Bureau. As they arrived at the Looker Bureau, they saw Emma and all her friends. "Oh hey Bonnie,"Emma said a little surprise. "Hi Emma!" "Well what brings you here,"Emma asked. "I wanted to warn you about a new evil appearing,"Bonnie said. " A new evil? That doesn't sound good,"Emma said. "It's not good but I believe that they are trying to deceive us." "What is the name of this Organization,"Emma asked. "Team Oblivion!" "So what Xerosic told me was true." "Are you telling me you knew about Team Oblivion,"Bonnie asked. "I was told that Team Oblivion was trying to use the same technology they used on my suit,"Emma revealed. "So they are using technology like your suit,"Max said. "They must be trying to bring the international police here in Kalos,"Selina said. "Then I get to see Mr. Looker,"Emma said excitedly. "They might try to hurt Looker,"Bonnie said. "We can't let that happen,"Emma said. "Well we need to find a way to beat them,"Lyn said. "Okay we need to gather an army strong enough to defeat, Team Oblivion,"Emma said. "Hey how about we all go look around the city,"Ally asked. So they all decided to split up in a group of 3 and 2. It was Bonnie,Max,and Lyn together in one group. The other group was Selina and Ally.

(Bonnie,Max,and Lyn)

The three of them all were in a group. "Hey how about we go to the Juice Shoppe,"Bonnie suggested. They then all walked over to the Juice Shoppe and they decided to blend two berries. The woman then told them to come back at the end of the day. "Hey how about we all go visit the pokeball boutique." They then all decided to go to the pokeball boutique As they went to the pokeball boutique they saw a man following them. They decided to brush the man off and they decided to get some pokemon. They all bought 10 pokeballs and they received a premier ball. They then all started walking and they tried running to a spot where no one was at. The man that was following them wore all black and they couldn't see his face. "Who are you,"Lyn asked as she started sensing a presence. "I am Nobody,"the man said. "Come on out Dedenne and Fennekin!" Suddenly they were being attacked by an extremely strong pokemon. Both Dedenne and Fennekin fainted and just as Bonnie tried to return them. She got attacked by the two pokemon. "Litleo and Pichu I need your help!" Just before Lyn got to order a move, both of her pokemon fainted. "Grovyle,Kirlia,Mightyena,Shuppet,Metang,and Fletchling." Max pokemon were all able to fight the other pokemon but as soon as Max dropped his guard. Max was being pulled under the ground by an unknown pokemon. But Max was saved by his Shuppet. Then all of Max pokemon got knocked out and they were all trapped. "Now trap these little brats!" Suddenly they were trapped in electric cage.

* * *

(Ally and Selina)

They then decided to go to the famous Loto-Id Center. As they arrive they then found out that they only had 1 digit match and they both received a moomoo milk. They then decided to then go visit the amazing Galette Stand. The two girls then ate their Lumiose Galette and they started craving more. As they started walking they saw a man following them. They then started running and they let some of their pokemon out. The man then let out his Nidoking and Dusknoir. The two girls then started attacking the man. "Who are you,"Ally asked. She then jumped and tried to find out what the man looked like. But he then threw her to the ground. "Oh it's you again." "I should have known it was you, Dranish!" "If it isn't Ally! Now I'm getting payback for what happened last time." "Back off will you! Either way, we are going to win! We have you outnumber so just leave us alone,"Ally said. "Do you think I am really scared of two girls? I can destroy both of you in only a few minutes. So you can leave me alone before I put an end to both of you,"Dranish threaten. "I've beat you once I can beat you again,"Ally said. "I was testing to see how strong you were and you failed me." "Come on out Fennekin,Abra,Pichu,and Eevee!" "You think you can beat me with mere baby pokemon,"Dranish said offended. "Stop being such a brat,"Ally replied. "Now you are getting destroyed! Come on out Bisharp, Nidoking, Dusknoir,and Chandelure!" "Come on out Greninja,Dragonite,Bellossom,and Glaceon!" "Bisharp crush them now!" Bisharp then started trying to attack Glaceon. All of the pokemon started fighting each other and soon they were caught off guard. Selina and Ally then felt their spirit being drained. The two girls tried fighting for their spirit but they then felt something grabbing them. Selina then saw her Abra getting wrecked by the then tried to break free but she saw Dranish Dusknoir leading them to the spirit world. Abra then started glowing, it was then evolving. Kadabra then started attacking Chandelure, but it was then attacked by Bisharp. Suddenly Selina used her psychic powers and knocked the Dusknoir forward two feet. They then started running and they saw their pokemon get wrecked. "So we have a psychic to deal with,"Dranish told his pokemon. He then took out his dagger and got in battle stance. Selina then summoned a dagger and she was prepared to fight. "How about we wager this fight,"Dranish said. "No!" He then ignored her and said,"If I win both of you join Team Oblivion. If I lose your friend doesn't get plunged into the Spirit World." Selina then looked and saw Ally unconscious and the Dusknoir then held Ally right by the portal to the Spirit World.

* * *

(Bonnie,Lyn,and Max)

As they were trapped in the cage. "Now, I'll bet the boss will be extremely happy that we got the children that knows of our plan." "You won't get away with this,"Bonnie said. "Someone will find us and stop you,"Max added in. "Maybe and then I'll just finish you three off myself,"the man said. Suddenly they saw someone in a suit appear. "It's **Essentia**! Now you are going down,"Bonnie cheered. "So you are the famous Essentia! I always wanted to battle you. Now I get to beat you and the boss will have many new members." "Who are you?" "I'm Shadow and I'm a member of Team Oblivion." "Come on out Crobat and Malamar!" "Now rise from the darkness, Gengar and Raichu!"

"Malamar use your psycho cut attack! Crobat use your haze attack!"

Malamar releases a pink crescent-like blade from one of its tentacles at the Gengar. Crobat releases a thick black smoke from its mouth.

"Raichu now use your Thunder attack on Crobat."

Raichu's body becomes surrounded by electricity and it fires a massive yellow beam of electricity at the Crobat.

"Crobat use poison fang on Raichu now!"

Crobat bites down on the Raichu, poisoning it. The longer the Raichu is poisoned, the more damage it does over time.

The two pokemon then started fighting and Essentia started to help the three kids out of the cages.

"So you think you can just let my prisoners go! Well Oshawott hit them with a barrage of aqua jet."

Just as they all escaped, they were all being attacked by a extremely fast water move.

"We need to get out of here now!"

"Crobat use your air slash attack now!"

Crobat wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at the Oshawott.

The pokemon then stopped attacking them and they started cornering Shadow.

"What is Team Oblivion up to,"Bonnie asked in a threatening voice.

"I'll never tell you!"

They then looked and they saw Gengar making scary faces.

The boy then started to crack up and his other pokemon joined in.

"Your face is priceless!"

"Why you little!"

Essentia was then cut off by her Malamar launching a psycho cut attack.

"Raichu use hyper beam now!"

Raichu gathers orange energy in its mouth and it creates an orange ball in front of its mouth. It then fires a beam from the ball at everyone.

As they all got hit by the beam.

"I win! To think the four of you believed you could beat us."

Crobat then used it haze attack and they ran to the Professor Lab.

"Touche,"Shadow said as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

(Selina and Ally)

As Selina and Dranish both started to fight. Selina then started to twirl her daggers and they hit Dranish arm. "I haven't had a good duel like that in a while,"he said. Selina then started to kick him as her daggers started to glow. "I forgot to tell you something. If my dagger touch your skin,it will absorb your powers and nullify them for a few minutes." Selina then started to levitate as she kicked Dranish again. "I'm not going to lose." Selina then started to stab Dranish and blood started appearing. Dranish then launched a blast of energy at Selina. She then did a cartwheel and started slashing his arm. Dranish then grabbed her arm and flipped her on the ground. He then raised his dagger and started cutting Selina arm. Her blood then started dripping on the dagger. The dagger then glowed purple and Selina arm stopped bleeding. "What did you do to my power?" "My dagger absorbed your powers and now I can no longer get hurt from any of your psychic powers. You put up a fight, but now its all over." Selina then felt like she heard her sister cheer her on. "It's not over, till it over!" Selina then punched Dranish in the face and he then got pumped up. "Determination, a good human quality but also a reckless one." He then started to launch blast of energy at Selina. She then started doing cartwheels to avoid the blast. Selina then lost her telepathic powers and she felt weak. Dranish then took the advantage and started striking Selina. As she fell on the ground,she then remembered all the times she was hopeless. "I'm not going to let you win." Selina then slapped Dranish in the face, when he then threw her to the ground. She then spat on the ground,and she then judo flipped him. "You have no powers left. You're useless and soon you will lose your friend." Selina knew all his words were true and she even felt like giving up. Dranish then launched a blast of energy at her and she felt her skins burn. As he launched another blast of energy, suddenly Selina rolled out of the way. She then started rolling out the way and she then kicked Dranish in the jaw. He was surprised for a second, but he then started to launch dark blast of energy to hide. Selina then started to run around the field and she started to sense Dranish. She then felt him grab her throat and she started getting choked. "Fenn,use your flamethrower attack." Her Fennekin then launched flames at Dranish and he dropped her. She then quickly ran over to safety. "You got me off guard there for a second. But don't think you are just going to win." He then launched a blast of energy at Selina. She then dodged and remember something. "You don't have the power to beat me."

"Yes I do! Everyone has powers,some are stronger than other. The true bonds between pokemon is a force to be reckon with. The bond I have with my Gardevoir and Bellossom is so strong, you can't even beat me!" "Let see how strong a bond really is!" Selina then let out her Gardevoir and Bellossom. She then started launching petals at him. As he ran at her, she then started dancing and petals were launched. He then grabbed concrete and smashed some of it in half. She then started to dodge like a ballerina and she then launched a blast of moon energy. "Tell me! How are you able to use power from just bonding with your pokemon?" "Anyone can use the power of a pokemon. Some Scientist believe we came from pokemon. The bond between a trainer and a pokemon,is what makes this world thrive. There are many stages of a bond. One stage is being able to understand pokemon another stage is having a psychic connection to your pokemon. There is even a stage that allows mega evolution to happen and a stage where you can use a pokemon power." Dranish then started to launch a blast of energy at Selina. She then created a shield and started to throw him back into a wall. He then started struggling and he then started launching blast of powers. As Selina fell to the ground,she started remembering the training she was taught. She then started meditating and Dranish stood there shocked. "What bond do you even have with these pokemon?" "I've known these pokemon since I was just a baby. We have felt pain and we have felt joy. I may not be as strong as you but with my bond between my two pokemon. I will defeat you and our bond will shine!" Selina then started to control the grass and she started to trap Dranish. He then started to struggle and Selina started to feel her powers come back. She then started to launch many blast of moon energy at him. He then got hit and he fell to the ground. As he got back up, he then took his dagger and started running at Selina. She then started avoiding the slashed and she started creating vines to grab him. "So you use your Bellossom powers to create vines." Dranish then took the dagger and started draining Selina energy. He then ran and Selina started to punch him in the face. He was then thrown to the ground and he started getting up. "I'm not going to lose!" Selina then focused all her energy and launched a blast of energy at him. All Dranish could see was light as he fell to the ground,defeated. "I won!" Dusknoir then handed Ally to Selina and she left. "I'll beat both of you next time!"

* * *

(Everyone)

As they all arrived at Professor Sycamore Lab. Ally woke up and they all were greeted by familiar faces. "Hey Selina and Ally,"Ashley said. The three girls then hugged each other and they all saw the Professor. "Hello Bonnie,Lyn,and you must be Max!" "It's a pleasure to meet you Professor!" "Well can all of you give me your pokedex,"Sycamore asked. They then all handed the Professor their pokedex. They then saw Alain and Mairin. "Hey Alain!" "Bonnie, how is your journey so far," he asked. "Great so far,"Bonnie said giving Alain a fist bump. "Here are your pokedex,"the professor said as he handed them their pokedex. "I have some things to give all of you,"Sycamore said. As they all started walking they saw Yuna,Zidane talking to some girl. "Who is she?" "Her name is Xandra and she is a pokemon trainer." Xandra then walked over to Bonnie. "So you are the famous Bonnie,that helped take down Team Flare. I thought you would have been taller." "I have something I want to give you Bonnie." Sycamore said as they started walking to the other room. "I believe you know what I'm about to give you!" Bonnie then nodded her head and they saw a Bulbasaur. "I want you to have this Bulbasaur! I believe that you will be able to master Mega Evolution!" Bonnie then picked up the bulbasaur and gave it a hug. "Hi Bulbasaur,I'm Bonnie!" The Bulbasaur then started to hug Bonnie. "Just to tell you something! Bulbasaur doesn't trust humans,and this one likes to act. I believe that Bulbasaur will open up to you,"the professor said. She was then given Bulbasaur pokeball and she was handed a Venusaurite. She then took out her pokedex and scanned Bulbasaur.

 **Bulbasaur**

 **The Seed Pokemon**

 **Gender-Female**

 **Type-Grass/Poison**

 **Ability-Overgrow**

 **Nature-Sassy**

 **Height-2'01''**

 **Weight-11.3lbs**

 **Egg Group-Monster/Grass**

 **Stat- This Bulbasaur best stats are its speed,attack, and it special attack**

 **Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow.**

 **Moves**

 **Tackle**

 **Growl**

 **Vine Whip**

 **Leech Seed**

"Wow Bulbasaur is extremely strong,"Bonnie said.

"You see all of the updated features on your pokemon!"

"Thank you Professor!"

They then went back to the other and they all started talking.

"So what do you compete in Xandra,"Bonnie asked.

"I compete in Gym battle."

"So we're rivals now!"

"Can we see your pokemon!"

"Come on out!"

Xandra had a Rotom,Tepig,Snivy,Togepi,and Butterfree.

"I have something I want to give you all,"the professor said as he left.

As he came back he had a whole bunch of eggs.

They were all given eggs.

Bonnie egg was dark blue with tiny yellow and gray spot.

Lyn was also dark blue and it had white lines.

Max was also dark blue with black and purple.

"Hey how about a battle Selina,"Ally asked.

* * *

(Ally vs Selina)

"Come on out Kadabra!"

"I choose you Glaceon!"

"Kadabra start off with your confusion attack!"

Kadabra's eyes flash red, and it uses psychic powers to control glaceon.

"Glaceon now use your ice beam now!"

Glaceon opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at the Kadabra, freezing it.

"Kadabra use your fire punch attack."

Kadabra holds out its fist and its hand turns red. Its hand then bursts into flames and it punches Glaceon.

"Glaceon use your secret power attack."

Glaceon's body glows sparkling pink and it slams into the Kadabra. When hit, the Kadabra also glows sparkling pink.

"Kadabra use your recover attack!"

Kadabra recovers its health by making the damage taken from previous attacks disappear from its body.

"Now Glaceon use your iron tail attack!"

Glaceon's entire tail glows white and it hits the Kadabra with it.

"Kadabra use your psybeam attack."

Kadabra's eyes glow red. Then, multicolored circles are released from its eyes at glaceon.

"Glaceon use your shadow ball attack."

Glaceon opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball of energy in front of it. It then fires it at the Kadabra.

"Kadabra use your recover attack!"

Kadabra recovers its health by making the damage taken from previous attacks disappear from its body.

"Glaceon use your secret power attack."

Glaceon's body glows sparkling pink and it slams into the Kadabra. When hit, the Kadabra also glows sparkling pink.

"Kadabra start off with your confusion attack!"

Kadabra's eyes flash red, and it uses psychic powers to control glaceon.

"Glaceon now use your ice beam now!"

Glaceon opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at the Kadabra, freezing it.

"Kadabra use your recover attack!"

Kadabra recovers its health by making the damage taken from previous attacks disappear from its body.

"Finish kadabra up with your shadow ball attack!"

Glaceon opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball of energy in front of it. It then fires it at the Kadabra.

"Kadabra is unable to battle,so Ally win!"

* * *

They then went to Bonnie house and they all started eating dinner. "Hey Clemont, you better train because I'm going to crush you,"Bonnie said. "Well we will see about that. After all I don't plan to lose!" "Hey Bonnie I have something I need to tell you about your mother." "The king of Kalos Az,told me that your mother is in Reflection Cave!" They then started talking and after dinner everyone left. Xandra,Yuna,and Zidane all journeyed together and promise to see them again. Ally,Ashley,and Selina all went to the pokemon center to train. As they said goodbye they made a promise to get stronger. Bonnie then decided to write a entry in her diary.

 _Day 6 of my journey,_

 _It almost been a week of my journey. So much has happened today. We arrived back home and we got to see Emma and Diantha. We fought Team Oblivion along the way and we all reunited with our friends. I even made a new rival. Professor Sycamore updated my pokedex and gave me a Bulbasaur. I hope I can become friends with my Bulbasaur. We then all received an egg and we then watched a battle between Ally and Selina. Even though Selina lost she was then ate dinner and I learned a little bit about my mother._

* * *

(Unknown Location)

"You three go after those Three kids." The boss said as a picture of Bonnie,Lyn and Max appeared on screen. "They won't know what hit them!" Suddenly the poacher appeared and the other three all left. "So how did your mission go for getting the dragon types pokemon?" "I'm am sorry to say but the eggs of the dragons I was not able to get but I did get all the dragons you wanted." "Good but I have a new mission for you to go on?" "Well when will I get my money,"The poacher said getting angry. "I'll pay after you can get the legendary pokemon shaymin,"the boss said. "Fine but I better get triple my money,"the poacher added in. The poacher then left and one more man appeared. "Commander what is it you wish to speak to me about,"the boss said. "It just that I have a feeling something is going to happen." "Well the end of Kalos is coming closer and soon we will destroy all the light in the world and flood it into oblivion." "Well boss,the world will end with you!" "It has been written in the stars that I will be the victor of this war,"the boss said.

* * *

(Brian)

"Okay ready to start training everyone,"Brian said. "Yeah!" All of his bandmates and him all let out their pokemon. "Okay All of you will practice battling each other while the band start working on our next competition,"Brian said. His Aerodactyl and Haxorus all started fighting and Brian and his band starting working on the beat. "I promise that one day I will be strong enough to defeat Team Oblivion and protect my friends,"Brian muttered to himself.

* * *

(Nora and Ben)

"Okay ready!" Ben then put on music and Nora started dancing with her Absol and Pachirisu. Her Absol then started to use it psycho cut attack and Pachirisu countered with it electro ball. The two moves then sparkled and Nora then did a backflip. Her Absol then started to show off and started doing acrobatic flips while her Pachirisu started running. Nora then picked up Pachirisu and threw it up in the air. Pachirisu then used electro ball in the air and it started crashing down into Absol. Absol then used it megahorn attack and destroyed the electro ball. _"I got to train harder so I can be a better performer,"Nora thought to herself. "She has gotten stronger but what about me,"Ben thought to himself. He then looked out his badge case and noticed that he only had 5 badges. "I'm going to train just as hard as Nora to become a better trainer,"Brian said to himself._

* * *

(Cass)

Cass was in a forest and she just finished her battle with a trainer. _"I need to learn how to face my fears against fire type,"She thought to herself._ She then looked at her Litleo and a smile appeared on her face. _"I know that Litleo is helping me with dealing with my fear but I need to myself. After all I plan to win the pokemon League and I might even compete in the Grand Festival,"She thought._ "Hey Hitmonchan, do you think you can teach me some of your fighting moves,"She asked her pokemon.

* * *

(Unknown)

A young girl was walking and she was challenged to a battle. "Hey I challenged you to a one on one battle,"the boy said.

"Fine send out your first pokemon."

"Come on out Goodra!"

"Let sweep the floor with my Umbreon!"

"I'm Drago and I collect dragon types,"the boy said.

"I'm Carrie and I'm a pokemon trainer,"she said.

"Girls first after all,"Drago said.

"Umbreon use your swift attack."

The black tip of Umbreon's tail glows yellow and it releases multiple yellow stars from it at the Goodra.

"Goodra use your dragon pulse attack!"

Goodra fires a multi-colored dragon-shaped beam of energy from its mouth at the Umbreon.

"Now Umbreon use your psychic attack!"

Umbreon eyes then turned blue and it threw Goodra to the ground.

"Goodra hang on and use your ice beam attack!"

Goodra forms a light blue ball of energy in front of its mouth. It then fires multiple light blue beams from the ball at the Umbreon.

"Umbreon show them your double team attack!"

Umbreon creates multiple copies of itself.

"Goodra use your dragon breath attack!"

Goodra releases a light blue beam from its mouth at the Umbreon.

"Now Umbreon use your foul play attack!"

Umbreon then started attacking Goodra making it weak.

"Now Goodra use your Sludge Wave attack!"

A big wave of dark purple sludge forms around Goodra. The sludge is then hurled at the Umbreon, poisoning it.

"Now let win this,Umbreon use your foul play attack!"

Umbreon then started attacking Goodra and Drago pokemon fainted.

"I lost,"Drago said.

"It was a great battle!"

They then returned their pokemon and said goodbye.

 _"One day I will defeat you Selina!"_

As she looked up at the stars she then said something.

 _"One Sky,One destiny!"_

* * *

 **Comment on egg prediction.**

 **Upcoming Chapters**

 **Chapter 11-** _ **The Bamboozling Forest!**_

 _ **Chapter 12:Kindergarten Chaos**_

 _ **Chapter 13 :An Appetite for Battle**_

 _ **Chapter 14: A jolt of memories**_

 _ **Chapter 15:Bonnie showcase debut**_

 **Answers**

 **is ally going to battle selina?**

 **Thank for the idea.**

 **is ally friends with bonnie and her friends?**

 **They are acquaintances right now.**

 **is there more evil teams**

 **Yes but they all work for Team Oblivion.**

 **is there good to be someone trying to control the psychic girls?**

 **yes but in later chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **I am extremely sorry for the long wait.**

 **Remember to vote on the poll and read my other stories. Remember to R &R**

 **Ally,Ashley and Selina is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **Brian is ShadowKnight49 Productions OC**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. Only my OC's**

* * *

(Bonnie,Max,and Lyn)

They were all eating lunch that Bonnie made. All of their pokemon ate lunch and the eggs were being protected. Bulbasaur and Fennekin started conversing and the other pokemon were all eating. "I remember this forest! It is called the Bamboozling Forest and in this forest there is a Pangoro and two Pancham." Suddenly the pokemon all started to chat and Max Kirlia and Grovyle were talking. Everyone was relaxing not even thinking of their gym battle.

"Hey Bonnie when do you think we will make it in Camphrier Town?" "We should probably make it in five days." "Well after lunch,lets train for our gyms,my contest,and your showcase Bonnie,"Lyn said. "Hey Bonnie,I have a question for you,"Max said "Yeah,what is it,"Bonnie replied. "Why was showcases originally only for girls?" "I don't really know. But I suspect it was because they believed that girls were superior in baking,grooming,and styling. They believed that contest was already diverse and they believed that showing a pokemon beauty should be the main point. But now with the help of Serena they decided to have the final round be a performance battle. A performance battle will be between the top two performer and whoever defeat the other wins a key. So they decided that this year pokemon showcase will accept both gender. So now there will be a Kalos King and decided that the Camphrier will have the first showcase for both genders."

They then all talked and their pokemon all started becoming more acquainted with each other. Suddenly Bulbasaur sensed something and tried telling Bonnie. Two Pancham appeared and Lyn screamed. "I remember you two! How are you two?" "Pan-Pan -Cham-Cham!" "Well are you hungry?" The two Pancham nodded their heads and Bonnie gave them food. "Have you thought of your performance yet?" "No,I haven't so I need to start training!" They then started planning for Bonnie Showcase and Lyn upcoming contest. "Max when you first journeyed through Hoenn did you travel with anyone?" Max then started recalling all of his past adventure. "Yeah I journeyed with my friend Vivi,Tate and Liza. I also journeyed with my friend Max,Kenny,Anita,and Tommy." "So where are they all journeying now?" "Well Vivi is currently training at home and Tate along with Liza are at their gym training also. Max is in Hoenn competing in the League. Kenny,Anita,and Tommy are all competing in the Sinnoh League,"Max replied to them. "Do you think they are going to visit Kalos soon?" "Probably so they can learn Mega Evolution,"Max said. "So are you dating anyone Max,"Bonnie said teasing him. Max face then turned as red as a tomato. "You like someone,"Lyn said starting to tease him too. "Just stop it!" They then continued for a while and then stopped.

The two Pancham then started eating all the pokemon food and the pokemon started shouting. "Bulb-Bulba!" "Fen-Fen!" "De-De!" "Li-Li!" "Pi-Pi-Chu!" "Ki-Kirlia!" "Gro-Gro-Grovyle!" "Shu-ppet-Shuppet!" "Met-ang-Metang!" "Might-Might-yena-Mightyena!" "Flet-chling-Fletchling!" The three trainers then ran to see what was wrong. They saw Bulbasaur holding the two Pancham upside down. "Bulbasaur put them down now!" Bulbasaur then ignored Bonnie comments and kept hanging the two Pancham upside down.

The three people spying on the kids started laughing at how dumb the kids were. "The boss believe that they are difficult to beat!" "Well these kids will be so easy to beat and capture that we are going to get a promotion." "A promotion! If we get that we will be able to become Admins. If we are admins then we will get to go after Legendaries Pokemons." "Well we have to wait and strike them. It shouldn't be that hard after all they are so clueless."

"Bulbasaur if you don't let them down then I won't make anymore food,"Bonnie told her Bulbasaur. Her Bulbasaur just ignored her and the other pokemon all started yelling. "I guess your Bulbasaur is just going to be like Ash's Charizard with it obedience,"Max said laughing. "Shut it Max!" "Hey maybe we will all got pokemon with obedience problem,"Lyn said trying to help Bonnie shut Max up. Bonnie's Bulbasaur then put the Pancham down and started holding Bonnie upside down. "Let me down now!" "Bulb-ba!" Bulbasaur said shaking it other pokemon all went to get the pokemon egg.

"Hey Max, what pokemon do you think is in the eggs?" "Well I believe that the pokemons in our eggs are either a dragon type or maybe a water type but for mine maybe even a dark type pokemon,"Max theorized. "If my egg has a dragon or water type pokemon,I will easily be able to sweep through the competition,"Lyn said getting excited. "Can you two have Bulbasaur let me go,"Bonnie said screaming. "Why should we! Bonnie that is your pokemon so connect with it,"Max yelled as Bonnie started getting spinned by Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur if you let me go,I'll give you extra pokepuff,"Bonnie said trying to bribe her pokemon. Bulbasaur then thought about it but then shook it heads and it started to dance making Bonnie dizzy. Fennekin then started getting angry and it started to launch an ember attack. Bulbasaur then threw Bonnie to a tree. Fennekin then started to use it scratch attack and Bulbasaur used it tackle attack. The two pokemon then started launching their attacks. Bonnie and Dedenne then ran up to them and tried stopping them. "Stop it now you two!" As the fighting stopped for a second they then saw vines appearing. Everyone then started having vines wrapped around them. They then all saw three trainers standing on the vines.

"Hey is that a scream I hear?"

"Well I can hear it from here loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the darkness!"

"It's in my ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"Bringing the ominous black darkness of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

" Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"The destroyer of light, Oblivia!"

"'And a heart pure of darkness, I'm Chaos!"

"And Lethe, now dat's a name!"

" Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

" ...we're Team Oblivion..."

"You'll forget our face!"

"Sylveon!"

"Houndoom!"

"Mismagius!"

"Trevenant!"

"Klefki!"

"Sableye!"

"Kecleon!"

"Azumarill!'

"Ampharos!"

"Crobat!"

"Wow they remind me of Team Rocket,"Bonnie said.

"I know right and even their motto sound like Team Rocket,"Max said.

"Well let escape and defeat them,"Lyn screamed.

"Fennekin use your scratch attack now!"

Fennekin claws then glowed white and it destroyed the vines surrounding Bonnie,Max,and Lyn.

As the three trainers all fell to the ground, they all started helping getting the other pokemon free.

As all the pokemon were free they then saw the three trainers all get ready to battle.

"Pichu and Litleo ready to battle!"

"Now Sylveon use your fairy wind attack! Houndoom use your dark pulse attack."

Sylveon pulls its feelers together, and the air around them starts to glow light blue. Sylveon then spreads its feelers wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at Litleo. Houndoom opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at Pichu.

"Grovyle use your leaf blade attack on Azumarill and Kirlia use your dazzling gleam attack."

The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glow green and combine into one long sharp blade. It then slashes Azumarill with it.

Kirlia releases a bright light from its body, hitting all of Team Oblivion pokemon.

"Fennekin use your ember on that Trevenant! Dedenne now thunder shock attack and Bulbasaur use your vine whip!"

Fennekin then launched a blanket of fire at Trevenant. Dedenne releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the Azumarill. Two dark green vines come out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb and hit the Azumarill.

"There pokemon are too strong. We need to retreat now!"

They then all had multiple attacks fired at them and they all ran in different direction with their eggs and the other pokemon.

* * *

(Bonnie)

As Bonnie ran in the forest, she felt like someone was following her. As she looked she saw no one but the pokemon. She saw her Bulbasaur along with Lyn's Litleo and Max's Kirlia along with Shuppet. "Okay all of you we need to get going." They then saw the grunt named Lethe starting to run after them. As they all started running they all saw hundreds of Bamboo trees. "It's so beautiful here,but how are we supposed to find the others?"

They then saw Lethe right behind them and they all feared for the worse. "Now Kecleon use your shadow claw attack on Kirlia!" Kecleon raises its arm before placing its hand on the ground. A shadow of a claw then stretches across the ground and reaches for the kirlia. The shadow then rises from the ground and strikes the Kirlia. "Bulbasaur now use your vine whip attack to throw Kecleon." Dark green vines come out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb and hit the Kecleon. As Lethe tended to her kecleon,Bonnie and the pokemon then ran and they all saw a little pond.

As Bonnie and the other pokemons all started drinking some water. She then took out her water bottle and filled it up. "Now let try to locate the others. Litleo do you think you can smell them out. Kirlia do you think you sense if they are by us. Shuppet and Bulbasaur stay on guard." Litleo then started sniffing out the other with it nose and Kirlia started to meditate. Bonnie then started to look for some berries in the forest. Bulbasaur then looked after the egg. Shuppet then followed Bonnie to look for some berries.

As Bonnie looked through the forest,she saw some trees that had berries. "Now Shuppet go get some berries will you with psychic!" Shuppet then used it psychic and gave Bonnie some Oran,sitrus,lum,tamoto,and persim berries.

"Now that we have the berries let go back to Bulbasaur."

As Bonnie and Shuppet went back to Bulbasaur,they felt that someone was following them.

"Who there? Show yourself!"

Nothing happened but Bonnie had an idea that someone was trying to follow her.

"Someone is there,but we need to get out,"Bonnie told Shuppet.

Bonnie and Shuppet then started running/floating.

As they arrived they all saw Bulbasaur.

"Hey Bulbasaur,we got some berries,"Bonnie said.

Bulbasaur then gave her a look of disgust and started rocking the egg back and forth with her vines.

"Well lets get going,"Bonnie said.

Bonnie then got all the pokemon together and they started walking down a path.

"Okay everyone lets try to find a wild Pangoro,that may be able to help us,"Bonnie told all the pokemon.

All of the pokemon then chanted and they all started walking.

They were all by a river and Bonnie took her egg from Bulbasaur and they looked down at the river.

Down at the river there was a waterfall that was at least 50 feet.

They then saw Lethe arrive with her pokemon all angry.

"How dare you little brat try to attack my innocent cute pokemon so now you're going down! Literally down,"Lethe said.

"Sure you will grandma,"Bonnie laughed.

Lethe then ran at Bonnie and her pokemon started attack.

"Kecleon use your ancient power attack and Sableye use your shadow claw attack and Klefki use your mirror shot attack!"

"Now Bulbasaur use your vine whip attack and Litleo now you use your ember attack. Shuppet use your psychic attack on Kecleon and Kirlia use your dazzling gleam,"Bonnie yelled.

Kecleon then launched rocks at Litleo and Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur then grabbed a rock with it vine and threw it at Kecleon. Litleo then launched flames at Kecleon. Sableye then started using the shadow and they turned into claws and scratched Shuppet. Shuppet eyes then turned bright blue and it threw Kecleon on the ground. Klefki then launched an orb of gray attack on Kirlia. Kirlia then dodged the attack and launched a bright light.

They then all heard a roar and a Pangoro appeared.

It then looked at Bonnie and smiled.

They then all heard a really loud screech and saw the shape of a Noibat.

Suddenly Lethe told all her pokemon to launch attacks and Bonnie and the pokemon all fell down from the waterfall.

* * *

(Max)

As Max started wandering in the forest. He was accompanied by his Metang and his newly caught Fletchling. Along with Bonnie's Fennekin and Lyn's Pichu. He was even having the Pancham, Bonnie encountered before following him. The Pancham then started leading them into the forest. "Now let all train okay,"Max said as they encountered wild pokemon. As they all defeated the wild pokemon,Max sensed someone. "Who is there,"Max said. He then heard footsteps and as Max looked around he saw a wild Froakie and Phantump laying on the ground injured. A boy was by the Froakie and Phantump. Max then took out his pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

 **Greninja**

 **Ninja Pokémon**

 **It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water.**

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sanpei!"

The boy was lying on the ground all injured and was almost about to pass out. He had cuts and bruise all over him. He had another pokemon by him and it was injured.

"What happened to you,"Max asked the boy.

"I was attacked by a man named Chaos,"he said coughing.

Sanpei then fell asleep.

"I'm gonna help you okay,"Max said.

Max and the other pokemon all started helping Sanpei. Max then gave Greninja a few Sitrus berry that was smashed up to drink. Fletchling then went and found a few berries and Max gave Froakie some oran berries. Fennekin then helped create a fire to keep them warm,while Pichu and Pancham collected wood. Max then put bandages all over Sanpei.

"What is Team Oblivion true goal,"Max asked himself.

Sanpei then woke up.

"Thank you!"

"No problem,"Max replied.

Sanpei then ran over and hugged his Greninja.

"How did you get attacked by Chaos,"Max asked.

"Well I was walking through this forest so I could get Camphire Town,so I could compete in the Battle Chateau. But this Froakie and Shiny Phantump then appeared to me injured so as I was trying to help the Froakie and Shiny Phantump heal up. This man who introduced himself as Chaos then attacked me and started asking me question. As I tried escaping,I accidently hit my head on a rock and I collapsed. Then you found me here,"Sanpei explain.

"Sanpei,have you ever heard of an organization by the name of Team Oblivion,"Max asked.

"Yeah,my friend Clemont told me about them a few days ago. He told me that they are planning on creating a machine to control people,"Sanpei revealed.

"Oh no! Ally,Ashley,Selina,Zidane,and Yuna are all in trouble,"Max muttered.

"They plan on controlling Aura guardian,Psychics,Ninjas,Magicians,Draconids,People of the Water,and a new type of people,"Sanpei explained.

"A new type of people?"

"There are now a new type of people that can control legendary pokemon powers,"Sanpei told him.

"You mean to tell me that Team Oblivion now trying to control the entire world,"Max said.

"Well how about we get going and I tell you everything else along the way,"Sanpei said.

Sanpei and Max then started walking.

They then encountered many wild pokemon and Fennekin defeated them with it ember attack.

"Hey Sanpei what is your goal,"Max asked the boy.

"Well I plan to become the best ninja ever and even win the pokemon league,"Sanpei told max.

"Well I plan to become a famous researcher and become a Pokemon Champion,"Max told Sanpei.

"I guess we'll both be competing in the Pokemon League,"Sanpei said.

"Yeah and I plan to win it,"Max said.

As all the pokemon started battling,Fennekin then got her tail dirty and started crying.

"I guess we have to stop,"Sanpei said.

The wild Froakie then used it frubble and helped make Fennekin tail shiny.

Fennekin then complimented the Froakie and then started blushing.

They then started walking again.

"Hey Max,how about we have a battle. After you find your friends of course,"Sanpei said.

"Fine but don't expect to win,"Max said.

The two boys then laughed.

"Well well,if it isn't the weak ninja and four eyes,"Chaos said.

"That's is a pathetic nickname,"Max said laughing.

"Shut it,"Chaos said.

"Hey Max,ready to get some payback on that creep,"Sanpei said.

"You bet!"

"Greninja use your water shuriken attack on Crobat,"Sanpei ordered.

"Metang use your metal claw on Azumarill now! Fletchling use peck on the Azumarill."

"Crobat use your cross poison attack and Ampharos use your thunder bolt attack. Now Azumarill use your rollout on Fletchling."

Greninja forms a shuriken of water in its hand. It then tosses the shuriken at Crobat.

Metang's forearm becomes surrounded by a white aura and light blue sparks surround it. It then hits the Azumarill with its arm.

Fletchling's beak glows white and it uses it to strike the Azumarill.

Crobat started flapping its wings and it started to glow purple. Crobat then slashes the Greninja in an 'X' formation.

Ampharos releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from its body at Metang.

Azumarill then started rolling in a ball and hit Fletchling.

"Well I'm sorry but we'll have to continue our battle later,"Chaos said as he flew off on his Crobat.

"Hey Pichu do you think you can use your electricity to communicate with Dedenne,"Max said.

* * *

(Lyn)

As Lyn was traveling with the wild Pancham. She was also accompanied by Max's Grovyle and Mightyena and she had Bonnie's Dedenne with her. Lyn hated to admit it but she was more scared of the Pancham then Team Oblivion right now. As the Pancham lead the way there she was terrified. "Lyn stop worrying and just get moving,"She muttered to herself. Lyn started to walk when she suddenly noticed that Dedenne was communicating to Pichu with it electricity. "Okay Dedenne try leading us to Pichu,"Lyn said.

Dedenne then started walking and they all followed. They then all started walking and Lyn sensed someone. As she started running to the figure she saw an injured Pancham that was a different color. "I really want to help it,but what if it attacks me,"Lyn thought to herself. Suddenly Lyn did the most humane thing and she helped the little pokemon.

She then had Mightyena and Pancham look for berries and she had Grovyle cut the berries. She then feed the berries to the Shiny Pancham.

As the shiny Pancham rested Lyn looked at it. "It's so cute and it look so innocent. Maybe not all Pancham and Pangoro are bad,"Lyn thought.

The little Pancham then woke up and hugged Lyn.

"Pan-Pan-Pan-Cham!"

The Pancham then bowed to Lyn and she laughed.

The Pancham then started to perform for Lyn as a thank you.

The Pancham then started to dance and jump around.

Then it used it rock tomb attack and rock started falling down into pillar.

It then started jumping on the rocks and it used it dark pulse attack and beautiful purple energy reflected off the pillar.

Pancham then did a twirl and started to leer and then finished off with it arm thrust attack and it destroyed the rocks.

"That was beautiful!"

They then started following Dedenne.

"Lead the way dedenne,"Lyn said.

"Pan-Pan,"the shiny pancham said to the other pancham.

"Pan-Pan-Pan-Cham!"

"So do you two know each other,"Lyn asked the two pokemon.

Both of the pokemon shook the heads.

"Well I guess the two of you are now friends,"Lyn laughed.

They then all were following Dedenne and soon they heard footsteps in the forest.

"Is that you Bonnie,"Lyn said.

"Yeah and help me,"a voice that sounded like Bonnie said.

Lyn then started running to save her friend and she saw Bonnie strapped to a tree.

"Help me!"

"I'm coming to save you,"Lyn said as she started to help Bonnie.

Suddenly vines started to grab hold of Lyn.

"What are you doing to me Bonnie,"Lyn said feeling betrayed.

"I'm taking out the trash,"Bonnie said.

Lyn then started shaking as the vines started wrapping around her.

As Lyn looked at Bonnie face she then noticed it was changing.

"You're not Bonnie!"

"No! It's me, Oblivia and soon I will launch you to oblivion!"

The girls pokemon then started trapping them in vines.

The vines then started tightening.

"Let me go,"Lyn asked.

"Never,you might as well disappear!"

The shiny Pancham then jumped and started to break the vines.

"Well I won't let you do that,"Oblivia said as she threw Pancham on the ground.

Her Sylveon then started to launch it fairy wind at Mightyena injuring it.

The vines then started to go over Lyn mouth and she started screaming.

"Try all you want,it won't work."

Lyn then started struggling and she then started losing conscious.

Grovyle then started to use it leaf blade attack and started injuring Sylveon.

Mightyena then started to attack Mismagius.

Both of the Pancham teamed up and they helped defeat the Houndoom and Trevenant.

Dedenne however was taking a nap.

As all the pokemon except Dedenne started fighting.

Oblivia then walked over to Lyn and watched as Lyn head hit the ground.

"There is a reason why we don't like little kids getting in our way,"Oblivia said.

Oblivia then walked off and all the pokemon ran over to Lyn.

Grovyle then destroyed the vines and Lyn slowly woke up.

"I'm I alive?"

Lyn then woke and she saw the two Pancham by her.

She then screamed and slowly moved back.

"Don't hurt me,"Lyn said.

The two Pancham were then confused.

"Where is Bonnie and Max?"

Lyn then started remembering all of the events that happened today.

Dedenne then continued walking and they all saw the beautiful forest.

"When are we ever going to find the other,"Lyn muttered to herself.

They then all heard wild pokemons.

Lyn then had Grovyle and Mightyena fight all the wild pokemon.

As they all got closer to the middle of the forest.

"Hey how about we take a break,"Lyn said.

They then all sat down and Lyn took out the Pokepuff she made.

She then gave it to all of the pokemon and they all slowly relaxed.

"This is the life,"Lyn said as she layed down on the grass.

All of the pokemon continued but the two Pancham.

As everyone started falling asleep,the two pancham started talking.

When suddenly the ground started shaking.

* * *

(Everyone)

They were all running when they heard the ground shake. They then stopped and all decided to see what the noise was. As they all ran they saw Chaos,Lethe,and Oblivia all in a machine. As everyone saw each other and their pokemon they all ran and gave each other a hug.

"Sanpei!"

Sanpei and Bonnie then gave each other a hug.

"What are you planning to do,"Bonnie yelled.

"Nothing you little twerp,"Lethe yelled.

"If it's nothing than why are you in a machine,"Max yelled.

"So we could travel faster,"Oblivia said.

"Sure and you expect us all to be idiots,"Lyn yelled.

"You shut it Blue,Blondie,and Four eyes,"Chaos yelled.

"You suck at nickname!"

"They remind me of Team Rocket a lot,"Max said.

"I know,"Bonnie said.

"We plan on stealing all your pokemon,"Chaos said.

"You weren't suppose to tell them the plan,"Oblivia said as she facepalmed herself.

"Well we'll never let you steal our pokemon,"Sanpei said.

"Wait for it,"Bonnie said.

They then appeared out of the machine.

"Hey is that a scream I hear?"

"Well I can hear it from here loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the darkness!"

"It's in my ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"Bringing the ominous black darkness of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

" Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"The destroyer of light, Oblivia!"

"'And a heart pure of darkness, I'm Chaos!"

"And Lethe, now dat's a name!"

" Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

" ...we're Team Oblivion..."

"You'll forget our face!"

"Sylveon!"

"Houndoom!"

"Mismagius!"

"Trevenant!"

"Klefki!"

"Sableye!"

"Kecleon!"

"Azumarill!'

"Ampharos!"

"Crobat!"

Bonnie then started laughing as they finished their motto.

"What is so funny!"

"It's your motto,"Bonnie said still laughing.

"It's not supposed to be funny,"Lethe yelled.

"Well lets get stealing,"Oblivia said.

They then went back in the machine.

The machine then started to suck all the pokemon inside it.

Bonnie then saw Dedenne and Fennekin stuck in the machine.

"NO!"

Bulbasaur then started getting sucked up.

Bonnie then started holding on to Bulbasaur.

"I won't let you take my pokemon,"Bonnie yelled.

Bulbasaur then looked at Bonnie and noticed that she cared about her.

"You already have,"Lethe said as she showed Bonnie her stuck pokemon.

Bulbasaur then launched a leech seed on the machine.

Lyn then saw how her Litleo and Pichu were being sucked into the machine.

She then started running to get them but ended up being sucked into the machine.

Max then saw his Mightyena and Fletchling get sucked into the machine.

The 3 Pancham all got sucked in the machine.

"Look like we are winning,"Chaos said.

"No your not,"Bonnie said as she took a rock and started slamming it into the machine.

"Now Greninja use your water shuriken!"

Greninja forms a shuriken of water in its hand. It then tosses the shuriken at Houndoom.

"Bulbasaur hang on and use your vine whip attack on Azumarill.

Two dark green vines come out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb and hit the Azumarill.

"Grovyle use your leaf blade attack on Azumarill. Kirlia use your dazzling gleam on Sableye and Metang use your confusion attack on Crobat. Shuppet use your shadow ball on Trevenant."

The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glow green and combine into one long sharp blade. It then slashes Azumarill with it.

Kirlia releases a bright light from its body, hitting all of Team Oblivion pokemon.

Metang then started controlling Crobat and threw it to the ground.

Shuppet then launched a big black blob that hit Trevenant.

"Lyn you need to break the machine,"Bonnie yelled.

Lyn and the pokemon all started slamming the machine and soon cracks were made.

The wild Froakie then used it water pulse to injure Houndoom.

The shiny phantump then used it energy ball on Azumarill.

The wild Noibat that Bonnie helped break out of control appeared and used it supersonic to confuse the three villains.

Then the Pangoro appeared and used one brick break to destroy the machine.

They then all fell on the ground and got in their battle stance.

"We won't lose to you. We will complete our mission even if it mean we have to follow you all around the world,"the three said in unison.

"Well lets see about that,"Bonnie said.

"Let's battle,"Lyn announced.

"Sylveon use your fairy wind attack on that Shiny Noibat. Houndoom use your flamethrower on that Grovyle. Mismagius use your mystical fire attack on Bulbasaur. Trevenant use your energy balls attack on Greninja and Froakie,"Oblivia ordered.

Sylveon pulls its feelers together, and the air around them starts to glow light blue. Sylveon then spreads its feelers wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at the Shiny Noibat. Houndoom opens its mouth and a red-orange ball appears. A red-orange stream of fire is then released from the ball at the Grovyle. Mismagius started chanting and it was forming a ring of red-orange fire in front of itself. It then releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Bulbasaur. Trevenant forms up to three orbs of light green energy from the end of its hands and fires it at Greninja and Froakie.

"Greninja use your water shuriken on Houndoom,"Sanpei yelled.

Greninja forms a shuriken of water in its hand. It then tosses the shuriken at Houndoom.

"Pichu use your iron tail attack on Sylveon and Litleo use your ember on Trevenant,"Lyn called out.

Pichu's entire tail glows white and it hits the Sylveon with it. Litleo fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Trevenant.

"Kecleon use your ancient power attack on Litleo and Fennekin. Sableye use your shadow claw attack on Shuppet now! Klefki use your mirror shot attack now on Kirlia,"Lethe commanded.

Kecleon body glows white and it creates a silver energy ball in front of its body. It then launches the ball at Litleo and Fennekin.

Sableye raises its arm before placing its hand on the ground. A shadow of a claw then stretches across the ground and reaches for the Shuppet. The shadow then rises from the ground and strikes Shuppet.

Klefki body becomes covered in a light blue aura. The aura then forms into a light blue orb of energy in front of Klefki body. Klefki then fires the orb at Kirlia.

"Bulbasaur use your leech seed attack on Kecleon. Dedenne use your thunder shock attack on Sableye. Fennekin use your ember attack,"Bonnie told all her pokemon.

A seed sprouts from Bulbasaur's bulb, which shoots out to the kecleon. When hit, Kecleon becomes wrapped in thin vines and leaves that restrain it. The vines and leaves then glow red and suck energy from the Kecleon.

Dedenne releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at the Sableye.

Fennekin then launched a blanket of fire at Klefki.

"Now Crobat use your cross poison attack. Ampharos use your thunder punch attack and Azumarill use your rollout attack."

Crobat started flapping its wings and it started to glow purple. Crobat then slashes Kirlia in an 'X' formation.

Ampharos paw becomes surrounded with yellow electricity and it punches Greninja.

Azumarill then started rolling in a ball and hit Fletchling.

"Grovyle use your leaf blade attack now on Azumarill. Kirlia use your magical leaf now on Azumarill. Mightyena use your crunch attack now on Ampharos. Fletchling use your peck attack on Crobat. Shuppet use your psychic attack on Crobat. Metang use your metal claw on Ampharos,"Max told all his pokemon.

The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glow green and combine into one long sharp blade. It then slashes Azumarill with it.

Kirlia raises its hands above its head, then brings them forward and releases multiple glowing light green leaves from its hands at Azumarill.

Mightyena then started biting down on Ampharos.

Fletchling beak glows white and it uses it to strike the Crobat.

Shuppet eyes then turned bright blue and it started to throw Crobat on the ground.

Metang's forearm becomes surrounded by a white aura and light blue sparks surround it. It then hits the Ampharos with its arm.

"Now let make them vanish,"Bonnie said.

"Greninja use your water shuriken attack."

"Dedenne use your thunder shock attack and Fennekin use your ember attack. Bulbasaur use your vine whip attack."

"Grovyle use your bullet seed attack and Kirlia use your dazzling gleam attack. Metang use your confusion attack and Shuppet use your shadow ball attack. Mightyena use your hyper beam attack and Fletchling use your hidden power attack!"

"Pichu use your thunder shock attack and Litleo use your ember attack!"

All of the other pokemon joined in on the attack,

All of the moves combined and sent Team Oblivion flying.

"We are vanishing again,"they all yelled.

The wild pokemon then all said goodbye and left.

"Now lets eat,"Bonnie said.

They then all went back and started eating.

"Now let me show you three my performance,"Bonnie said as she put her egg on the table.

"Fennekin and Dedenne are you two ready!"

"Now begin!"

Dedenne and Fennekin then started running around Bonnie. Dedenne then jumped on Bonnie and she threw it in the air. Dedenne then created rings of electricity to surround Bonnie. Fennekin then started jumping through each ring. Bonnie then started to dance. Dedenne then started dancing with Bonnie and Fennekin followed. As they all danced it looked like they were having a blast. Fennekin then created a ring of fire and Dedenne jumped through them. Bonnie then started twirling and her two pokemon were posing with her. "Now let show them how our hearts are connected,"Bonnie yelled. Dedenne and Fennekin then started to create rings to surround them. Dedenne then started to use it charm attack to look cute and Fennekin used it wish attack. Fennekin and Dedenne then used there ember and thunder shock. The two moves then looked like Bonnie was consumed in flames and electricity. Suddenly Fennekin wish came true and the flames and electricity were destroyed by a bright light.

"That was amazing,"Sanpei said.

"You'll win for sure,"Lyn told Bonnie.

"You're getting better,"Max commented.

"Now for our battle,"Sanpei said.

They then went to the battlefield.

"This will be the battle between Sanpei and Max. Both trainers are allowed to use only one pokemon."

"Come on out Greninja,"Sanpei said.

Greninja then appeared and was ready to battle.

"I choose you Grovyle,"Max said.

Grovyle then was ready to defeat Greninja.

"You can have the first move,"Sanpei said.

"Grovyle use your bullet seed now."

Grovyle shoots many glowing yellow seeds from its mouth at Greninja at a high velocity.

"Greninja counter with your water shuriken."

Greninja forms a shuriken of water in its hand. It then tosses the shuriken at Grovyle.

"Grovyle now use your slam attack."

Grovyle then slammed Greninja to the ground.

"Greninja use your smokescreen now."

Greninja releases a thick black smoke from its mouth.

"Grovyle try to use your protect."

Grovyle then created a green barrier to protect itself.

"Now follow it up with your shadow sneak attack."

Greninja shadow zooms forward until it is behind Grovyle. The shadow then raises one of its fists and the fist comes out of the ground. Greninja shadow then punches Grovyle.

"Now Grovyle use your leaf blade attack."

The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glow white or green and combine into one long sharp blade. It then slashes Greninja with it.

"Greninja counter with your night slash attack."

Both of Greninja arms glow crimson and it slashes Grovyle with one of them.

"Now bullet seed Grovyle."

Grovyle shoots many glowing yellow seeds from its mouth at Greninja at a high velocity.

"Greninja use your shadow sneak now."

Greninja shadow zooms forward until it is behind Grovyle. The shadow then raises one of its fists and the fist comes out of the ground. Greninja shadow then punches Grovyle.

* * *

(Cass)

As she started training in self defense she was already getting stronger. Her punches were extremely strong now and she decided that she would try battling trainers now. As she started walking she saw a young girl appear.

"I challenge you to a one on one battle,"Cass said.

"Okay!"

"I'm Cass by the way."

"I'm Molly Hale it's a pleasure to meet you."

"This will be a two on two battle between Molly and Cass. So begin!"

"Come on out Hitmonchan!"

"I choose you Ursaring,"Molly ordered.

"Hitmonchan start off with your mach punch attack."

Hitmonchan's fist glows light blue as it gathers energy in it. It then punches the air, making a huge see-through boxing glove come out and punch Ursaring.

"Ursaring take that punch and now use your hammer arm attack."

One of Ursaring hands glow gold and it smacks Hitmonchan hard.

"Hitmonchan hang on and use your agility."

Hitmonchan runs quickly to get in front of Ursaring.

"Now Ursaring use your fury swipes."

Ursaring repeatedly scratches Hitmonchan with its claws.

"Hitmonchan use your bullet punch now."

Hitmonchan quickly rushes up to Ursaring and in a blink of an eye, punches it with one of its fists.

"Now Ursaring use your slash attack."

Ursaring claws glow white and it slashes Hitmonchan, leaving behind white trails where it slashed.

"Hitmonchan use your comet punch now!"

Hitmonchan repeatedly jabs Ursaring with its fist.

"Ursaring counter that with fury swipe."

Ursaring repeatedly scratches Hitmonchan with its claws.

"Hitmonchan use your mach punch attack."

Hitmonchan's fist glows light blue as it gathers energy in it. It then punches the air, making a huge see-through boxing glove come out and punch Ursaring.

"Ursaring take that punch and now use your hammer arm attack."

One of Ursaring hands glow gold and it smacks Hitmonchan hard.

"Hitmonchan hang on and use your agility."

Hitmonchan runs quickly to get in front of Ursaring.

"Now Ursaring use your slash attack."

Ursaring claws glow white and it slashes Hitmonchan, leaving behind white trails where it slashed.

"Hitmonchan use your mach punch attack."

Hitmonchan's fist glows light blue as it gathers energy in it. It then punches the air, making a huge see-through boxing glove come out and punch Ursaring.

"Ursaring finish it with your dynamic punch attack."

Ursaring swings its arm around until the whole arm starts to glow white. Then it brings its arm forward and punches Hitmonchan.

Hitmonchan then fell on the ground defeated.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle so Ursaring is the winner.

"Come on out Roselia."

"Return Ursaring and come on out Ampharos."

"Roselia use your poison sting attack."

Roselia releases a spray of multiple purple darts from its mouth at Ampharos.

"Ampharos use your light screen attack."

Ampharos eyes glow yellow and five glowing yellow walls appear and forms a box around it.

"Roselia use your magical leaf attack."

Roselia sticks out one of its hand roses and it glows white. It then shoots multiple glowing crescents at Ampharos.

"Ampharos now use your thunder punch now to destroy all the leaves."

Ampharos paw becomes surrounded with yellow electricity and it punches the leaves.

"Roselia use your mega drain attack."

Roselia sticks out its arms and releases a green beam from the flowers on its hands.

"Ampharos now use your dragon pulse attack."

Ampharos opens its mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of it. It then fires the ball at Roselia.

"Dodge it Roselia by creating vines."

"Ampharos now use your fire punch to finish this battle."

Ampharos paw becomes covered in red-orange flames and it punches Roselia.

Roselia then was launched to the ground and fainted.

Roselia is unable to battle so Ampharos is the winner. So Molly Hale is the winner."

"Wow your extremely strong,"Cass said.

"Thanks."

"So where are you travelling,"Cass asked.

"Well I plan to go to Shalour City and learn about mega evolution."

"What pokemon of yours can mega evolve?"

"My Ampharos has the capabilities to mega evolve,"Molly said.

"Really."

"Yeah and I plan to capture a few pokemon too so my dad can study them."

"What is your dad?"

"My dad is a Professor,"Molly said.

"So Molly do you have any other pokemon,"Cass asked.

"I have four more pokemon with me and they are a Kingdra,Ampharos,Donphan,and a Mantine."

"Molly are you a trainer or a coordinator?"

"Well I am a trainer and I plan to compete in the league."

"So how many badges do you have?"

"I only have one badge from Kalos,"Molly said.

"Hey how about we talk more inside,"Cass said.

"They then went inside and got something to eat.

"Hey how about the two of us journey together,"Cass said.

"Sure but only till we get to Shalour City,"Molly said.

The two girls then gave each other a high five.

* * *

(Brian)

As Brian and all of his bandmates finish practicing they all decided to go and journey around town. As he was walking he decided that he needed to battle someone so his pokemon could get stronger. He then saw a girl with big purple hair walking with a Haxorus. She was also by three boys that each had red,blue,and green hair. They all were walking with a Simisear,Simipour,and a remember hearing that those three boys were the Striaton City gym leader. He remembered hearing about the girl. She was supposingly the Opelucid gym leader and she was extremely strong. He then decided to walk up to them.

"I challenge you to a challenge,"he pointed to the girl.

"Okay I accept your challenge,so how about a two on two battle."

"Sure!"

"What is your name?"

"My name is Brian."

"Hello I am Cilan and this is my brother Chilli and Cress."

They then walked over to the battlefield.

"This will be a two on two battle between Brian and Iris. So now send out your first pokemon,"Cilan refereed.

"Come on out Aerodactyl!"

"I choose you Dragonite!"

"Brian gets the first move,"Cilan said.

"Aerodactyl start off with your ice fang attack."

Aerodactyl fangs glow light blue and it releases two light blue beams of energy from its fangs at Dragonite.

"Dragonite counter with your thunder punch attack."

Dragonite's fist is surrounded by yellow sparks, which grow into a ball of electrical energy. Dragonite then punches Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl now use your stone edge attack."

Two blue rings surround Aerodactyl body. Then, the rings glow white and form into chunks of gray stones that circle around Aerodactyl body. Aerodactyl eyes then glow green and it fires the stones at

"Dragonite counter that stone edge with your ice beam attack."

Dragonite opens its mouth and forms an orb of light blue energy in front of its mouth. It then fires multiple light blue beams of energy from the orb at Aerodactyl.

"Now use your ice fang attack."

Aerodactyl fangs glow light blue and it releases two light blue beams of energy from its fangs at Dragonite.

"Dragonite user your flamethrower now."

Dragonite opens its mouth and releases a stream of red-orange fire from it at Aerodactyl.

"Try to use your giga impact, now Aerodactyl."

Aerodactyl flies into the sky and its body becomes surrounded by orange streaks. A purple energy then appears from the top of the streaks and envelops Aerodactyl's body. Aerodactyl then flies into Dragonite.

"Dragonite use your dragon rush to counter."

Dragonite horn glows blue and releases a dragon-shaped energy that covers its body. It then slams into Aerodactyl giga impact with full force.

"Now use another thunder punch attack Dragonite!"

Dragonite fist is surrounded by yellow sparks, which grow into a ball of electrical energy. Dragonite then punches Aerodactyl.

"Follow it up with your ice fang!"

Aerodactyl fangs glow light blue and it releases two light blue beams of energy from its fangs at Dragonite.

"Dragonite counter with your flamethrower."

Dragonite opens its mouth and releases a stream of red-orange fire from it at Aerodactyl.

"Aerodactyl use your giga impact to end this!"

Aerodactyl flies into the sky and its body becomes surrounded by orange streaks. A purple energy then appears from the top of the streaks and envelops Aerodactyl's body. Aerodactyl then flies into Dragonite.

"Dragonite let finish this with your dragon rush attack."

Dragonite horn glows blue and releases a dragon-shaped energy that covers its body. It then slams into Aerodactyl giga impact with full force.

Aerodactyl then fell on the ground defeated.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle so Dragonite is the winner. Now send out your second pokemon."

"Come on out Haxorus!"

"Return Dragonite!"

Dragonite then was sucked up in a red light and returned to his pokeball.

"Come on out Haxorus!"

"Brain get the first move."

"Haxorus start off with your shadow claw attack."

One of Haxorus hands becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a claw and Haxorus slashes Iris's Haxorus with it.

"Now Haxorus counter that shadow claw with slash."

Haxorus claws glow white and it slashes Brian's Haxorus with them.

"Haxorus now try to use dig,"Brain ordered his pokemon.

Haxorus jumps into the air, then dives into the ground face first.

"Haxorus now use your dragon dance!"

Haxorus then started dancing and its stats were increasing.

"Now Haxorus arise from the ground."

"Haxorus show them your assurance attack."

Haxorus then hit the other Haxorus it tusk.

"Haxorus now use your giga impact attack."

Haxorus body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and it faces towards Haxorus. It then shoots itself at the Haxorus and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around Haxorus body and it slams into Iris's Haxorus with great force.

"Counter that with your dragon tail, Haxorus."

Haxorus tail glows light blue and it hits Brian's Haxorus with it.

"Haxorus try dodging all the attack."

Haxorus then started moving all around the place.

"Haxorus now use your dragon dance attack."

Haxorus then started dancing and its stats were increasing.

"Now Haxorus try to use shadow claw."

One of Haxorus hands becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a claw and Haxorus slashes Iris's Haxorus with it.

"Counter with slash!"

Haxorus claws glow white and it slashes Brian's Haxorus with them.

"Now lets finish this,Haxorus use your draco meteor now!"

A sphere of bright orange energy forms inside of Haxorus mouth and is fired into the sky, where it explodes and releases several spheres of energy that rain down on Haxorus.

"Haxorus use a quick sweep of your dragon tail."

Haxorus tail glows light blue and it hits Brian's Haxorus with it.

Brian Haxorus then fell on the ground defeated.

"Iris is the winner so Brian lost the battle."

* * *

(Nora and Ben)

As the two trainers started walking they started looking around and saw the pokemon center. As they got a room they all decided that they should spend some to battle. "We should start battling different trainers so our pokemons can get stronger. How about we start looking for trainers,"Nora said. The two teenangers then started walking and they saw two trainers eating lunch. The girl was the famous Dawn Berlitz and she was a top coordinator and a poke stylist. The boy was Lucas Berlitz and he was a famous Battle Frontier leader along with being able to win the Pokemon League and was now the Sinnoh Champion along with a researcher. The two trainers were cousin and they were extremely two trainers then finished eating and walked off to their Hotel. Nora and Ben then started running over to them. "Excuse me but can we have a double battle,"Nora asked. "Sure that is fine with me,"Dawn said as her piplup address himself. "Well don't expect us to go easy on you,"Lucas said. "I don't need you to because I'm going to give it my all!" "Well lets see about that,"Dawn said.

The four trainers then all walked over to the Battlefield and found a referee. Dawn and Lucas were standing on the right side while Nora and Ben were on the left side.

"This will be a double battle match between Dawn and Lucas battling Nora and Ben! Each trainer is allowed to send out only one pokemon and the battle is over when one side has both pokemon defeated.,"the referee said.

"Spotlight Lopunny,"Dawn then spun around and her Lopunny appeared all ready to battle.

"Show them your strength Lucario,"Lucas then launched his Lucario pokeball in the air and his pokemon appeared.

"Show them your beauty Empoleon,"Nora then started dancing and her Empoleon appeared.

"Out of the darkness and into the light arise Infernape,"Ben then had his Infernape appeared and it was all ready to battle.

"Mega Evolve Lopunny,"Dawn then pressed her mega bracelet and Lopunny started glowing and Mega Lopunny appeared.

"Mega Evolve Lucario,"Lucas then pressed his keystone and his Lucario started glowing and changing shape and Mega Lucario appeared.

"Now Battle begin,"the referee yelled.

"Empoleon use your drill peck now!"

Empoleon's beak and crown glows gold and it spins like a drill as it jumps at Lopunny, hitting it with its beak.

"Infernape use your mach punch now."

Infernape's fist glow light blue and it punches Lucario

"Mega Lopunny use your dizzy punch now."

Mega Lopunny punches Empoleon with both of its ears.

"Mega Lucario use your extreme speed now!"

Mega Lucario becomes surrounded by white and clear aura as it charges into Infernape at a fast speed.

"Empoleon hang on and use your flash cannon now."

Empoleon holds out its wings and a silver ball of energy forms in between them. The ball then turned into a silver beam and Empoleon fires it at Lopunny.

"Mega Lopunny counter that flash cannon with your blizzard."

Mega Lopunny opens its mouth and releases a blizzard from it at the flash cannon.

"Mega Lucario use your metal sound now."

Mega Lucario puts the spikes on its paws together, causing white sounds waves accompanied by a high pitched ringing to emit from the tips and spread towards Infernape , making them cover their ears in pain.

"Infernape use your nasty plot attack."

Infernape then started to roar.

"Empoleon use your blizzard attack now."

Empoleon fires a blizzard from its mouth at Lopunny.

"Mega Lopunny use your bounce attack."

Mega Lopunny jumps into the air and sticks its leg out, kicking Empoleon and bouncing off it after.

"Infernape use your flamethrower on Mega Lucario."

Infernape releases an red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Mega Lucario.

"Now use your bone rush attack."

Mega Lucario puts out its paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light green bone of energy. It then hits Infernape with it.

"Now Empoleon use your hydro pump attack."

Empoleon blasts a powerful jet of water from its beak at Lopunny.

"Mega Lopunny use your focus blast attack."

Mega Lopunny puts its hands together and forms a light blue ball of energy. It then fires it at Empoleon.

"Infernape use your flamethrower attack on Mega Lucario."

Infernape releases an red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Mega Lucario.

"Mega Lucario use your aura sphere at Infernape."

Mega Lucario puts its hands together and creates a blue ball of energy. Lucario then fires it at Infernape.

"Now Infernape use your blast burn attack."

Infernape becomes engulfed in light blue flames. It then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath Mega Lucario. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames.

"Empoleon use your hydro pump attack."

Empoleon blasts a powerful jet of water from its beak at Lopunny.

"Mega Lopunny finish it with your focus blast attack."

Mega Lopunny puts its hands together and forms a light blue ball of energy. It then fires it at Empoleon.

"Mega Lucario finish it with your aura sphere attack."

Mega Lucario puts its hands together and creates a blue ball of energy. Lucario then fires it at Infernape.

Both Empoleon and Infernape fell to the ground and fainted. Then Lopunny and Lucario returned to their original form.

"Both Empoleon and Infernape are unable to battle so Lopunny and Lucario are the winner. So Dawn and Lucas win the battle."

* * *

(Xandra,Yuna,and Zidane)

As the three young trainers all were walking in a swamp. "Where are we going?" "Well I want to go back to my village so I can get my two pokemon. Anubis my little Riolu and Illusio my Zorua. "As they were all walking they all saw a place that wasn't in the swamp. As the three trainers all started running they were able to make it to dry ground. "Finally dry ground,"Xandra said. They were walking on Route 14 and they were barely able to defeat a wild Quagsire and Carnivine. "So what did you nickname Charmander?" "Well Yuna,I nicknamed Charmander as Salame." "Well how about we all train together quickly."

The three trainers then started letting all their pokemon out and were all ready to train. "Hey how about I train my powers too Zidane,"Yuna said. "Okay but let me teach you some moves." "What are you two doing,"Xandra asked. "We're just training,"Zidane said, Xandra then moved her hand and grass started to come to life. "I can bring things back to life,"Xandra said.

"So she also have power,"Yuna said.

* * *

 **There will be a bonus part of the chapter that will be up hopefully tomorrow.**

 **Sorry to say but none of you are right on the egg predictions.**

 **Now on to answering questions.**

 **From a guest: is bonnie going to meet a new friend like carrie?**

 **will bonnie battle ally in the showcase or in a battle.**

 **Yes Bonnie is meeting Carrie by the next 8 chapters**

 **Bonnie will probably battle Ally in a showcase and in a battle.**

 **From a Guest :** **is bonnie and her friends are going inside the mirror world and meet mirror ashley, ally and Selina?**

 **Yes they will along with Mirror Zidane,Yuna,Xandra,Heidi,Kye,Jay,Carrie,Nora,Ben,Cass,and Team Oblivion members.**

 **is ashley will battle selina?**

 **yes very soon**

 **is carrie going to be friends with bonnie?**

 **yes very soon.**

 **will bonnie and ashley be close**

 **yes but not till later on in the story**

 **will ally have to protect ashley and selina**

 **yes very soon.**

 **Updated questions**

 **Egg guest**

 **Kyogre and Manaphy. Both eggs are not it since they will not get legendary pokemon eggs.**

 **will nora and ally be rivals?**

 **Yes they will be rivals and we will find out about their backstory**

 **is bonnie going to meet more psychic?**

 **Yes many more and some of the psychics appeared in the anime**

 **Bonnie friends are in trouble.**

 **i hope she can save them.**

 **will someone try to destroy bonnie?**

 **In the future yes and we will see Clemont arguing with Bonnie because of it.**

 **will bonnie meet the psychic girl parents?**

 **Yes but very soon in the story.**

 **will bonnie learn psychic?**

 **Maybe but in the next 10 chapter Bonnie learn of her ancestors.**

 **will the oc pokemon evolve?**

 **Yes they will in the bonus parts of chapter.**

 **is ally a good person?**

 **Yes she is.**

 **Will nora date selina?**

 **No because Nora is going to be dating Ben.**

 **will the bad guy win?**

 **Yes some battles**

 **will the mirror ocs be evil?**

 **Maybe and Team Oblivion is good in the mirror world.**

 **will bonnie have rivals?**

 **Bonnie rivals are Heidi,Ally,Nora,Xandra**

 **Lyn rivals are Kye,Yuna,Cass,Ashley**

 **Max rivals are Jay,Zidane,Brian,Selina,and Sanpei**

 **will bonnie be in contest and showcase?**

 **She will compete only in the wallace cup and her first showcase is Chapter 15**

 **is bonnie fennekin have a rival in Selina's fennekin or ashley's froakie?**

 **Not yet but soon in the future it will be a rival of Selina Fennekin**

 **who is selina's boyfriend or girlfriend?**

 **Not telling yet**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A kindergarten Chaos

 **This chapter is extremely important because the story we read about will play a big part of the story.**

 **Remember to vote on the poll for a Mega Evolution story that plays a major part to this story.**

 **You can also make an OC and for those who have an OC you can make an OC that lived in the 3000 year war.**

 **From now on chapter will be up every other week.**

 **Ally,Ashley and Selina is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **Brian is ShadowKnight49 Productions OC**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Remember to R &R**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own pokemon or its characters**

* * *

As the three trainers all started walking out of the Bamboozling Forest and they were walking onto a path. They all were chatting away about all different types of things. "Hey Max are you ever going to leave your pokemon at the Professor Laboratory so you can work with your Fletchling,"Bonnie asked. "I will but I want to train Grovyle,Shuppet,Metang,and Kirlia so I can evolve them,"Max replied. "But is your Kirlia going to be a Gardevoir or a Gallade?" "I want my Kirlia to evolve into Gallade,"Max said. "So you just need the dawn stone,"Lyn said.

The three continued walking when they all suddenly met a girl walking with her Sylveon. "Hey trainer,want to battle,"the girl said to Max. "Sure,"Max replied. "If I win you come with me,and if you win you can go on with your day,"she said. Bonnie then remembered how she met the lady 2 years ago. Her name was Penelope and she was a kindergarten teacher.

"Hello,I'm Max!"

"I'm Penelope!"

"Well lets battle."

"Sylveon come on out,"Penelope said as her Sylveon got ready to battle.

"Come on out Mightyena,"Max said as his mightyena appeared all ready to battle.

"You can have the first move,"Penelope said.

"Mightyena start off with your crunch attack."

Mightyena then started to bite down on Sylveon feelers.

"Sylveon now use your fairy wind attack."

Sylveon pulls its feelers together, and the air around them starts to glow light blue. Sylveon then spreads its feelers wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at Mightyena.

"Mightyena now use your shadow ball attack."

A black ball forms in Mightyena's mouth. It closes its mouth over the black ball, then releases the ball at Sylveon.

"Sylveon counter that with your moonblast attack."

Sylveon spreads its feelers wide open, and an image of the Moon appears behind it. It then forms an orb of pink energy in front of its mouth, and fires it at Mightyena.

"Mightyena use your iron tail attack."

Mightyena's tail glows white and it hits Sylveon with it.

"Sylveon use your use your draining kiss."

Sylveon runs over to Mightyena and gives it a kiss. Mightyena starts to glow red, and a light yellow orb of energy flies off from Mightyena and into Sylveon, draining Mightyena energy.

"Mightyena use your hyper beam attack."

An orange ball appears in front of Mightyena's mouth. It then fires the ball as a beam at Sylveon.

"Sylveon use your attract attack."

Sylveon winks at Mightyena and releases several pink hearts that surround Mightyena. The hearts then circle around and shrink into Mightyena body, causing it to fall in love with Sylveon.

"Mightyena snap out of it and use iron tail."

Mightyena then was trying to attack but it couldn't because it fell in love with Sylveon.

"Sylveon use your draining kiss attack."

Sylveon runs over to Mightyena and gives it a kiss. Mightyena starts to glow red, and a light yellow orb of energy flies off from Mightyena and into Sylveon, draining Mightyena energy.

"Now use your fairy wind attack."

Sylveon pulls its feelers together, and the air around them starts to glow light blue. Sylveon then spreads its feelers wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at Mightyena.

"Finish it with your moonblast attack."

Sylveon spreads its feelers wide open, and an image of the Moon appears behind it. It then forms an orb of pink energy in front of its mouth, and fires it at Mightyena.

Mightyena then fell on the ground defeated from the attack.

"I win the battle,"Penelope said as she cheered with Sylveon.

"So what are you going to do to me,"Max said concerned.

"Well I want the three of you to go with me back too the Kindergarten I work at,"Penelope said.

"Okay!"

They then all walking toward the Kindergarten.

As they all arrived at the Kindergarten.

They saw three kids that were playing with toy pokemon.

"Hey Miss Penelope did you bring any pokemon today?"

"Well I brought some trainers here."

"Look that trainer has a pichu,"the little girl said.

"The other girl has a dedenne,"the little boy said.

"The boy has a mightyena,"The young boy said.

"Do you have any other pokemon,"the little kids asked.

Soon all of the little kids surrounded the three trainers.

"We have other pokemon we can show you,"Max said.

"Come on out Bulbasaur and Fennekin,"Bonnie said as her pokemon appeared.

"Come on out Litleo,"Lyn said as her Litleo appeared.

"Come and meet everyone,Grovyle,Kirlia,Shuppet,Metang,and Fletchling!" All of the pokemon appeared.

"Wow look at all the pokemons,"Penelope told her students.

"Can we play with them,"the kids asked the three trainers.

"Yeah sure,"they said as all the pokemon started playing with the pokemon.

Bonnie and Penelope then started talking as Lyn and Max started playing with the kids.

"A lot have changed here,"Bonnie told Penelope.

"It sure has and the school was able to be redone and the place look wonderful. We were even able to get new books and computers and more,"Penelope told her.

"That's great and how is that Randall kid?"

"He's great and he plan to go on a journey in 2 years,"Penelope told her.

"Hey Penelope have you caught any new pokemon yet?"

"Yeah I was able to capture a Abra,Scraggy,Doduo,and Furfrou."

"That is great so have you all had any problem we can help you with?"

"Well we have had these two Plusle and Minun steal things from us and they have been attacking the kids lately."

"Well if you want we can help you deal with the problem,"Bonnie said.

"You three would really help us,"Penelope said as she hugged Bonnie.

"Yeah of course we will,"Bonnie said.

They then went back to where the kids were and they suddenly noticed something.

There were two pokemon that were firing electricity everywhere.

"Oh no! The Plusle and Minun are back,"Penelope said.

"We'll help,"Max said.

"I'll try to help the children,"Lyn said as she ran off with her pokemon to the kids.

"I need your help Fennekin,"Bonnie said as her Fennekin walked over to her.

"I need your help Grovyle,"Max said as his Grovyle jumped over to him.

The plusle then started off with a helping hand attack.

The minun also used a helping hand attack.

"Now Fennekin use your wish attack."

Fennekin then started wishing.

"Grovyle use your bullet seed attack to start off."

Grovyle shoots many glowing yellow seeds from its mouth at Plusle and Minun at a high velocity.

The Plusle used it light screen attack and Minun used it double team attack.

"Now Fennekin use your ember attack."

Fennekin then launched a blanket of fire at Plusle.

"Grovyle use your leaf blade attack."

The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glow white or green and combine into one long sharp blade. It then slashes Minun with it.

The Plusle and Minun then both used their swift attack.

"Fennekin now use your tail whip now."

Fennekin wags its tail back and forth at the Plusle and Minun.

"Grovyle use your protect."

Grovyle then created a green barrier to protect itself.

The Plusle and Minun both used their discharge attack.

"Now Fennekin use your scratch attack."

Fennekin scratches Plusle with one of its front paws, leaving a white trail of energy.

"Grovyle use your slam attack."

Grovyle then slammed Minun to the ground.

"Those two are strong,"Bonnie said.

"We need to defeat them,"Max said.

"This time let show them our team work Max,"Bonnie said as the two held their hands together in a pose like they were launching an aura sphere.

"Fennekin/Grovyle use your ember seed combo,"Bonnie/Max said.

Grovyle shoots many glowing yellow seeds from its mouth at Plusle and Minun at a high velocity. Fennekin then launched a blanket of fire at the bullet seed making them caught on fire and hitting the Plusle and Minun.

Penelope then appeared and threw two pokeball at the two pokemon.

The two pokeball then started shaking but the two pokemon then stopped and they heard a clink sound.

"I just caught myself a Plusle and Minun,"Penelope said as she picked up the two pokeballs.

"Hey I noticed something about the two pokemon. It look like they love to play pranks on your students."

"Well then maybe the students can play with them all. Well class let's read a story,"Penelope said as she ran over to her students.

They then sat down in little chairs and Penelope took out the pokemons and a book.

 _"Once upon a time, their was a young priestess by the name of Eureka. The priestess was a young beautiful maiden and was quite adventurous. She had an older brother by the name of Citron. Her brother Citron was a strong aura guardian and was one of the eight strongest guardian of Kalos. When Eureka was younger she was able to be taught how to use aura by her brother Citron. However her father Limone the captain of the royal army forbade his daughter of learning how to use aura. Eureka mother Clem, a psychic in training slowly started teaching her daughter how to control her psychic powers in secret. As Eureka started learning how to be a stronger Priestess and summoner of Miare City. When Eureka was at the age of journeying which at that time was 18, she was accompanied by her best friend Rimu a young priestess who loved pokemon. They then met a runaway prince of Hoenn by the name of Masato. The young prince was forced into exile when his twin brother Masota framed him for a crime he didn't commit. As Haruka the princess of Hoenn and Sea Priestess said farewell to her exiled brother. As the three went on their Pilgrimage they encountered made many friends such as a young maiden Hina. Along with Hina they met Joe and Ken two knights helping Hina on her pilgrimage. As Eureka slowly fought all the leaders and soon fought the strongest person of Kalos Miss. Carnet. Eureka was then plunged into the Great Kalos War and fought with the legendary trainers Calme,Trova,Beni,Sana,and Yvonne. As Rimu became engaged to Masato, they were then forced to defend Kalos. Eureka then slowly gathered many items she obtained and slowly started summoning the god pokemon. It was speculated that Eureka had the ability to awaken legendary pokemon from their slumber. Legends say that Eureka main pokemon teams were a Dedenne,Delphox,Vivillon,Gogoat,Furfrou,Florges,Meowstic,Clawitzer,and Noivern. She was also helped by a Venasaur,Salamence,Mawile,Swampert,Rhyperior,Infernape,and many more pokemon. "_

"So how does the story end?"

"Well I'm sorry but I don't have the other pages of the story. My friend a preschool teacher who works in town. I'll give you the address and can you help her. Her name is Alice and she loves to battle. She has a few other pages of the story."

"Well bye everyone!"

They then started walking toward the town. As they were walking into the town they saw people all in a circle. Listening to some man talking about pokemon. As Bonnie,Lyn,and Max all saw the man they saw Malva,Celosia,Shadow,Lethe, Chaos, and Oblivia.

"My name is Libra. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.

"What is he talking about,"Lyn asked clearly confused. "They are trying to persuade trainers to release their pokemon,"Max said.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

"What is he trying to say?" "I think he is saying we don't need pokemon,"Lyn replied.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"How can he say that,"they heard a boy who was by three other trainers.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"Is he literally trying to do the same I used to do,"A man with long green hair whispered.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals."

"You're wrong,"Bonnie/Max/Lyn all yelled.

"Oh look selfish trainers that are trying to say pokemon are equal with us human."

"They are right,I am done with this crap I am hearing,"the boy said.

"Pokemon and human are already partners,"the green haired man said.

"We will alway love our pokemon,"A girl with long brown hair replied.

"Pokemon and humans are already equal,"a girl with blonde hair said.

"How dare you say such a thing. Are you trying to have the same thing that happened to Team Plasma to happen here in Kalos," The Unova Elite Four member Caitlin said.

"You see trainers are trying to say they are better then pokemon."

"Hey Hilda,Bianca,and N ready to battle."

"Come on out Emboar,"The girl know as Bianca said.

"Come on out Musha,"the boy said as a Musharna appeared.

"I choose you Amanda,"the girl know as Hilda let her Serperior out.

"I need your help Briavary,"the boy known as N then had a Briavary fly down next to him.

"Gothitelle I need you help,"Caitlin said.

"Come on out Fennekin!"

"Pichu I need your help!"

"I choose you Grovyle!"

Malva,Celosia,Shadow,Lethe,Oblivia,and Chaos all appeared to be protecting Libra.

"We'll be taking out the trash quickly,"Celosia said.

"Come on out Houndoom,"Malva said as her houndoom appeared.

"I need your assistance Manectric!,"Celosia said as her manectric appeared ready to fight.

"Rise out of the light and into the shadow Gengar,"Shadow said as his gengar appeared ready to fight.

"Come on out Sylveon,"Oblivia said as her Sylveon appeared all ready to fight.

"I need your help Kecleon,"Lethe said as her kecleon appeared.

"Ampharos let the light vanquish the heroes,"Chaos said.

Malva and Caitlin then started battling and Malva mega evolved her Houndoom.

Hilda and Hilbert were fighting Shadow.

N and Bianca started battling Celosia and Manectric was mega evolved.

Bonnie was battling Lethe.

Lyn was battling Oblivia.

Max was battling Chaos.

"Fennekin use your ember attack now."

Fennekin then launched a blanket of fire at Kecleon.

"Kecleon use your ancient power now to counter that ember."

Kecleon then launched a rock at Fennekin.

"Grovyle use your leaf blade attack on Ampharos."

The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glow green and combine into one long sharp blade. It then slashes Ampharos with it.

"Ampharos counter that with your thunder punch."

Ampharos then punched Grovyle with thunder electricity.

"Pichu use your iron tail attack now on Sylveon."

Pichu tail became iron and it then started to hit Sylveon.

"Sylveon use your fairy wind attack."

Sylveon then launch a fairy wind at Pichu.

"Briavary use your wing attack now on Mega Manectric."

Briavary then flew down and hit Manectric with it wings.

"Emboar use your flamethrower attack now on Mega Manectric!"

Emboar then launched flames at Manectric.

"Manectric use your thunderbolt attack."

Mega Manectric launched a huge bolt of thunder down on Briavary and Emboar.

"Musha use your psychic now on Gengar,"Hilbert said.

Musha then launched a blue blast of energy and threw Gengar to the wall.

"Amanda use your leaf tornado attack."

Amanda the Serperior then launched a tornado of leaves at Gengar.

"Gengar use your shadow punch attack."

Gengar then punched Musha and Amanda with a shadow.

"Gothitelle use your brick break attack on Mega Houndoom."

Gothitelle hand glows white and it hits Mega Houndoom with it.

"Mega Houndoom use your crunch attack."

Houndoom then bit down on Gothitelle.

"Stop this battling everyone,"Libra said.

Everyone then stopped battling and returned their pokemon.

" Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

They then left and Bonnie then saw the boy called Hilbert walk over to them.

"Hi I'm Hilbert," the boy said extending his hand out.

"Hello,I'm Bonnie!" She then let out her hand and they shook hand.

"Hi I'm Bianca,"The girl with the blonde hair said.

"I'm Lyn!"

"Hello, I'm Hilda!"

"I'm Max!"

"Hello I'm N!"

"Well that was a very brave thing you just did,"Hilbert told the three trainers.

"Well it was the right thing to do,"Lyn said.

"Well where are you three heading,"N asked the three.

"Well we are heading toward Camphrier Town for Bonnie Showcase,"Max told the older trainers.

"Your a pokemon performer,"Hilda exclaimed.

"Yeah and I plan to win the next Showcase,"Bonnie said proudly.

"Would you mind if we tagged along with you three,"Bianca asked.

"Yeah sure,"they all said.

They then all walked toward the pokemon center.

Everyone then handed their pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"Well we are going to call our friend Cheren,and Professor Juniper,"Hilbert said.

"Well lets call Selina,Yuna,and Heidi,"Lyn said.

They then went to the video phone and called Selina.

"Hey Selina,Ally,and Ashley,"the three trainers said.

"Hey Bonnie,Max,and Lyn!"

"So how are you?"

"I'm great and guess what I won a badge against your brother,"Selina commented.

"I just got an Eevee,"Ashley said.

"I was able to make a Pokevision video,"Ally exclaimed.

"So how are you three,"Selina asked.

"Well I've been training for the showcase,"Bonnie said.

"I've been training for the contest in Ambrette Town,"Lyn told everyone.

"I've been training for my upcoming gym battle,"Max revealed.

"Well guess what?"

"What should we be guessing for,"Max asked.

"Well we'll meet up with you three in Camphrier Town so we can go to the Battle Chateau. I also plan to compete in the Pokemon Showcase,"Ally said.

"Well I guess we are rivals,"Bonnie said.

"We all are and when we see each us let's all battle each other,"Ashley said.

"Okay but be prepared to loss,"Lyn said.

"Well see you three later,"the three girls said.

"Well how about we call Yuna and the others,"Bonnie said.

They then put in Yuna's number and her face appeared.

"Hey Xandra,Yuna,and Zidane,"they all said.

"Hey Bonnie,Lyn,and Max,"the three trainers said.

"So where are you three,"Bonnie asked.

"Well we just made it to Laverre Town,"Xandra answered.

"Where are you three heading,"Max asked.

"The three of us are heading toward my village,"Zidane said.

"So you three won't make it for my Showcase debut,"Bonnie said a little hurt.

"We might if these two hurry up,"Zidane said.

"Well have you three done some training,"Lyn said.

" A little training and I'm learning how to control my powers a little,"Yuna answered.

"Well we need to get going,"Zidane said.

"Bye you three,"Xandra,Yuna,and Zidane said.

"See you another time,"Bonnie,Max,and Lyn replied.

"Well let's call Cass,"Lyn said.

Lyn then typed Cass number in and they saw Cass with another girl.

"Molly Hale,"Max said surprised a little.

"Hey Max long time no see,"the girl known as Molly replied.

"Who are you,"Lyn asked.

"I'm Molly Hale,"the girl said.

"Well Molly Hale how do you know Max,"Bonnie said getting jealous.

"Max and I journeyed together in Johto,"Molly replied.

"Well Cass how are you,"Lyn asked.

"Great actually,"Cass said.

"So did you hear about the Ambrette Town contest,"Lyn told Cass.

"No but I might actually compete now,"Cass said.

"Well I can't wait to battle you,"Lyn replied.

"Well lets see if we battle each other let have it in the Final round okay,"Cass said.

"Well have you done any training,"Lyn asked.

"My Hitmonchan been teaching me self defense and I've been learning how to get over my fear,"Cass replied.

"So how did you meet Molly,"Max asked Cass.

"We met each other during a battle yesterday,"Cass said.

"The two of us been training a lot lately,"Molly said.

"Well are you two going to my Showcase debut,"Bonnie asked.

"I wouldn't miss it,"Cass said.

"Well how about a battle between Molly and I,"Bonnie said.

"Sure but expect to lose,"Molly said.

"See you later!"

"Bye!"

"Well how about we call Nora and Ben,"Max said.

They then typed Nora number and they saw Nora and Ben.

"Hi Nora and Ben,"the trainers said.

"Hi Lyn,Bonnie,and Max."

"So how are you two?"

"Well we were able to battle Lucas and Dawn Berlitz,"Nora said.

"Really that's amazing,"Lyn said.

"They were so strong,"Ben said amazed.

"So are you going to the Showcase,"Max asked.

"I plan to compete in the Pokemon Showcase,"Nora said.

"Well I plan to win it,"Bonnie replied.

"In your dream,"Nora commented.

"Well lets see about that,"Bonnie teased.

"So what are you two going to do once you get here,"Lyn asked.

"Probably sightsee and the Battle Chateau."

"Well dude lets battle when you get there,"Max said.

"Bring it on buddy,"Ben said.

"Well we need to hurry up so we can go home,"Nora said.

"Well it was great talking to you,"Lyn said.

"See you later the three musketeer,"Nora and Ben said.

"See you two lovebirds later,"Bonnie,Max,and Lyn all said.

"Well how about we call Brian quickly,"Lyn recommended.

They then typed in Brian number.

They then saw Brian with his Haxorus and Aegishield.

"Hey Brian,"the three trainers said.

"Hi trio,"Brian replied.

"So anything exciting happened to you?"

"Actually yeah something exciting did happen. I was able to battle Iris the gym leader of the Opelucid gym."

"I know Iris,"Bonnie said.

"Sadly I lost to Iris easily. Her Dragonite and Haxorus easily beat my two pokemon,"Brian replied.

"Well where are you headed?"

"Well we are headed toward Lavere City so I can battle Valerie soon,"Brian replied.

"Well remember don't let Valerie Aromatisse use it trick room attack,"Bonnie recommended.

"Well we'll hopefully be in Camphrier Town hopefully in three more days,"Lyn said.

"Well in a few weeks I have a music competition in Dendemille Town,"Brian said.

"So do you have your fifth badge yet?"

"I already have the badge and Bonnie your brother was extremely difficult,"Brian said.

"Well we have some training to do,"Bonnie said.

"Well I'm sorry but I have to get going,"Brian replied.

"See you!"

"Bye Brian!"

"Well lets talk to Heidi and the other,"Bonnie said.

They then typed Heidi number in and saw Heidi face.

"Hey Bonnie,Lyn,and Max."

"Hello Heidi,Jay and Kye!"

"Well anything interesting happened yet?"

"We all earned our first badge and we will hopefully arrive in Camphrier in two days,"Heidi replied.

"So I'm guessing you are going to compete in the Showcase,"Bonnie said.

"Yeah and I don't plan on losing yet,"Heidi said.

"Well we plan on going to the Battle Chateau."

"So we'll be seeing you soon!"

"Guess what?"

"What is it?"

"My Spewpa evolved into a Vivillon."

"I was able to battle so many trainers,"Kye said.

"I was able to train for my next gym battle,"Jay said.

"I got to compete in a Pokevision video,"Heidi said.

"Well we are sorry but we gotta go!"

"Bye!"

"Well I'm going to transfer some of my pokemon,"Max said.

Max then went over to the video phone.

Bonnie and Lyn then walked over to Hilbert and the others.

"Well I'm sorry but we have to go over to a preschool first,"Bonnie said.

"Well do you mind if we tag along,"Hilda asked.

"Sure not at all!"

They then all walked over to the Preschool.

"Hello are you Bonnie,"a young woman with beautiful short blonde hair asked.

"You're a keeper even so my brother is not here right now can you please take care of him,"Bonnie exclaimed.

"Yeah and you must be Alice,"Max replied.

"Yeah I am!"

Alice then had a umbreon by her and they then walked into the school.

" back,"a little girl said.

A whole bunch of kids circled around Alice.

"Well how are all of you,"Alice asked.

"We are great actually!"

"Well Ms. Alice, Ricky is still scared of Umbreon."

"Well I guess we'll just have to keep helping Ricky overcome his fear."

"So are you going to read us the other part of the story?"

"Yeah one sec."

Alice then got the entire preschool class and they all sat outside.

She then pulled out the book and started to read the story.

 _Once upon a time there was a priestess by the name of Eureka. It was said that Eureka had gathered many items to summon the legendary pokemon Arceus. As she summoned the god then went and tried to persuade the missguided King. But as soon as she got there the King was slowly activating the ultimate machine. As she tried to stop him she was attacked by the Eureka,Rimu,and Masato all went on a journey to hide the sacred items. The young priestess Rimu and Eureka then fought against the strong and powerful Pachira and Correa. As they fought in the war they encountered a old friend of their Satoshi. Satoshi was a strong aura guardian all the way from the Kanto region. He was friend with Kasumi the princess of Kanto and Hikari the princess of Sinnoh. Along with that he was helped by Kotone the princess of Johto. As Satoshi helped Eureka in the war they fought against the powerful master of aura. Legends have it that Eureka hid all of the sacred items around Kalos and the only person to ever find it is someone who has the blood of Eureka._

"That is it,"Alice said.

"Well thanks for reading to us,"Bonnie answered.

"Well do you think that you can help me?"

"Yeah sure,"Hilbert said.

"Well I have a student by the name of Ricky that is terrified of pokemon and I was hoping that you could help him overcome his fear,"Alice answered.

"Yeah sure now let all our pokemon meet the kids."

"Come on out Dedenne,Fennekin,and Bulbasaur!"

"Now lets meet everyone,Pichu and Litleo!"

"I choose you Grovyle,Kirlia,and Fletchling!"

"Come on out Emboar,Cinccino,Chandelure,Samurott,and Escavalier,"Bianca said as all her pokemon appeared.

"Come meet everyone, Amanda,Darlene,Dorothy,Nancy,Solly,and Barbara,"White said as all her pokemon appeared.

"Say hello Musha,Brav,Bo,Tula,and Costa,"Black said as all his pokemon appeared.

"Briavary,Archeop,Darmanitan,Zoroark,and Gigi,"N yelled as his pokemon appeared.

"Can we play with the pokemon please !"

"Yeah sure you all can!"

A little preschooler then started feeling Fennekin fur.

"Fennekin fur is so soft,"a little girl sad.

"That's because I alway brush Fennekin fur,"Bonnie told the girl.

"Pichu tail is so pointy,"a little boy said.

"Pichu is so soft,"A little girl also said.

"Well let me tell you this, my pichu loves it when you pet her tail,"Lyn replied.

The little kids then pet Pichu tail and Pichu purred.

"Wow Fletchling is so cute,"a little girl said.

"Well my Fletchling loves to fly!"

Fletchling then started flying all around them.

"Well look at that,"Max then noticed a pokemon quickly running."

"Oh that is Eevee,"Alice said.

An Espeon,Glaceon,and Eevee all appeared.

"I didn't know you had other pokemon,"N said.

"I don't, these are wild pokemon and they are good friends of my Umbreon."

"So you don't own them."

"No I don't but they are my friends so they often play with us."

The Eevee then walked over to Max.

Max then started petting Eevee and then Eevee started licking Max hand.

"You know Eevee, I always wanted to have one of your kind. You see my older sister May has a glaceon that is extremely strong."

Eevee then looked at Max with curiosity.

"You see Eevee, I plan to win the Kalos League and then one day I plan to catch an Eevee."

Max and Eevee then saw a boy running.

"Hey Alice who is that?"

"Oh that's Ricky. Well I'll go grab him,"Alice said.

Alice then walked over with Ricky.

"Your name is Ricky right. My name is Max and how about you become friends with Grovyle."

"Gro-vyle!"

"You see Grovyle not going to hurt you."

"Grovyle!"

"Well I am kinda scared,"Ricky replied.

"Well how about you try to meet Grovyle,"Bonnie said as she walked by Max.

"No way! I'm scared!"

"It's okay! Watch what I do Ricky,"Bonnie said as she gave Dedenne food.

"Those pokemon don't fool me. I'm not dumb. After all you never know what they will do,"Ricky replied coldly pulling down his hat.

"What made you so scared of pokemon,"Lyn asked.

"Last year I was playing in my backyard. I saw a wild Oddish eating an Oran berry. The Oddish then attacked me with petal dance."

"All I wanted was to be Oddish friend. It was awful!"

"Well I'm sorry that happened to you,"Lyn commented.

"Maybe something happened that caused Hoppip to become frightened,"N said.

"Sometimes not knowing what a pokemon is going to do can be lots of fun,"Bonnie exclaimed.

"Try not to let them scare you so much,"Max said.

"Ee- Vee!"

"But how? I can't help how I feel. I can't so they'll never be my friends,"Ricky said.

Then then heard a noise.

A truck then appeared and and they saw a girl and a guy with their Ampharos and Sylveon.

"Hello all you little kiddies."

"We put together a super duper show for all you cuties,"the guy said dressed up as a beartic.

"Did you ask those folks to come here,"N asked.

"No I didn't,"Alice said extremely confused.

They then started juggling.

"Alright can I try it too,"Bianca asked.

"Of course. You all welcome after all you're our special guest,"another girl dressed up as a Klefki said.

"Lets go Ricky,"Max said as Eevee and Ricky started following Max.

"Right this way to the stage,"the guy said.

Everyone then walked up on the stage.

"Alrighty then, everyone gets one of these balls,"the girl said.

"With these things, even a beginner can play along. Which means everyone can play."

Ricky and Grovyle then hid in the back.

"Did everyone get a ball,"the guy asked.

"Now on the count of three. Everyone throw your ball up in the sky."

As they all threw the balls up in the sky smokes started to form.

Everyone then started coughing and screaming.

"What is this,"Alice exclaimed.

"Oh no! What happened,"Ricky said.

"What is going on here,"Bonnie said worried.

"I don't see those entertainers anywhere,"Lyn said.

"Me neither,"Bianca answered.

"Let's get off the stage,"Hilda said.

"Everyone watch your step,"Hilbert said.

The kids then all walked off the stage.

"Is Everybody off the stage,"Hilbert said.

"We played with explosive,"the kids all said in unision.

"Wow that's creepy,"N said.

They then all got hit by an attack and fell off the stage.

"Hey is that a scream I hear?"

"Well I can hear it from here loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the darkness!"

"It's in my ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Thrashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"Bringing the ominous black darkness of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

" Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"The destroyer of light, Oblivia!"

"'And a heart pure of darkness, I'm Chaos!"

"And Lethe, now that's a evil name!"

" Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

" ...we're Team Oblivion..."

"You'll forget our face!"

"Sylveon!"

"Houndoom!"

"Klefki!"

"Sableye!"

"Ampharos!"

"Team Oblivion,"Alice said confused.

"They are a bunch of bad guys who loves to steal our pokemon,"Bonnie said.

"Give back Fennekin,Bulbasaur,Pichu,Umbreon,Serperior,Emboar,and Musharna,"Lyn said.

"How about once you learn how to shut your mouth. Which is never,"Lethe answered.

They then pulled off and Bonnie started running and she jumped on the back of the truck.

"Oh no Bonnie,'Lyn,Bianca,and Hilda yelled.

"Ricky,Ricky,where is he,"N said.

As they looked around they could not see Ricky.

"Where is Ricky,"Alice yelled.

Team Oblivion was then driving away.

"They are moving but where to,"Ricky said.

Ricky then bumped into Grovyle.

Pichu then tried to use thunder shock but couldn't because of the box that trapped it.

"Pikachu,Umbreon,Fennekin,Bulbasaur,Serperior,Emboar,Musharna,Eevee,and Max,"Ricky exclaimed.

"Hang in there Ricky,"Bonnie exclaimed.

Meanwhile back at the Pre school.

"Hey Ricky where are you,"a young boy said.

"Ricky where are you,"Alice yelled.

"I don't see him anywhere,"the young girl said.

"Could it be that,"Hilda gasped.

"Yeah maybe he didn't get off the stage on time,"Hilbert said.

"So that would mean that Ricky is still in the truck,"Lyn said.

"I've got to rescue hi. N and Bianca can you please watch over the other children as I'm gone,"Alice said.

"Of course,"Bianca and N exclaimed.

"I'm going with you Alice,"Lyn said.

"We would like to too,"Hilda and Hilbert exclaimed.

Back in the truck.

"Max!"

Ricky then walked over to Max and started shaking him.

Grovyle then started attacking the boxes with it bullet seeds.

"Gro-vyle-Grow-vlye!"

Bonnie then opened the door and saw Ricky.

"Ricky what are you doing,"Bonnie asked.

"It's Bonnie!"

Bonnie then saw Max unconscious.

Bonnie then started shaking Max and he then slowly woke up.

"Don't worry! I'm here so now lets get the pokemon out of here right away,"Bonnie said.

"Okay Bonnie,Grovyle help me gets them out of here,"Max said.

They then all ran and started slamming up against the boxes.

"Those boxes are tough are right."

"Hey Ricky how about you help us out too,"Bonnie asked.

"What!"

"All of the pokemon are counting on you."

"I'm scared,i can't help anyone. I don't know what to do,"Ricky said.

"Of course you can help,if we all work together than I know we can help get Umbreon and the others out,"Max said.

"Poor Umbreon. Umbreon is Ms. Alice friend and my friend too.I want to help,"Ricky said.

"That's what I like to hear,"Max said.

Bonnie,Max,Eevee,Grovyle,and Ricky all slammed against the boxes. After many attempts the boxes then broke and Umbreon was free.

Ricky hat fell off.

Umbreon then licked Ricky's hand.

Bonnie,Max,Eevee,Grovyle,and Ricky all slammed against the boxes. After many attempts the boxes then broke and the pokemons were all free.

As they were freed the pokemon all thanked Ricky.

Ricky then played with all of the pokemon.

The car was then pulled to a halt and Max hit his head.

They then saw Team Oblivion corner them.

"Now Sylveon use your fairy wind attack."

Sylveon pulls its feelers together, and the air around them starts to glow light blue. Sylveon then spreads its feelers wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at them.

Max then jumped in front of them and he was thrown off the truck.

Max and Eevee then started tumbling and then fell off a cliff. Ricky's hat then also fell off the cliff.

"Max!"

Alice and the others appeared.

"Now Bo use your flare blitz,"Hilbert yelled.

Emboar body becomes covered in flames. It then rams itself into Sylveon.

"Amanda use your leaf storm now,"Hilda ordered her Serperior.

Amanda whips her tail, sending a small whirlwind of leaves flying at Team Oblivion.

"Now Espeon use your psychic attack,"Alice said.

Espeon's eyes glow light purple and Team Oblivion becomes outlined in light then threw Team Oblivion in the air.

"Now Umbreon use your dark pulse,"Ricky said.

Umbreon forms a beam of black and purple circles in front of its eye. It then fires the circles at Team Oblivion.

"Fennekin use your ember now."

Fennekin then launched a blanket of fire at Team Oblivion

"Pichu use your thunder shock now!"

Pichu's body sparks and it sends a bolt of yellow electricity at Team Oblivion.

"Grovyle use your bullet seed now,"Ricky told Grovyle.

Grovyle shoots many glowing yellow seeds from its mouth at team Oblivion at a high velocity.

"We're vanishing off again!"

They then rushed over to Max who was able to hold on to a ledge.

"Bulbasaur use your vine whip to help Max,"Bonnie said.

Bulbasaur then extended her vines out to Max.

Bulbasaur then slowly started to pull Max and Eevee up.

"Eevee go up,"Max said.

Bonnie then helped pull Eevee up.

Bonnie then extended her hand to Max.

Max then took it and was pulled up.

"You're alright,"Bonnie said as she gave Max a hug.

Bonnie then sensed something and started walking toward it.

"What is going on with her,"Ricky said.

"Eevee can you dig something up,"Bonnie said.

Eevee then dug it up and Lyn saw a crystallized flower.

"What is it,"Lyn asked.

"That is a time flower,"Max said amazed.

Bonnie then held the flower and some form of energy surged through it but it then just stayed there.

"Well lets go back,"Bonnie said holding on to the time flower.

They then went back to the Pre school.

They then had lunch and they were getting ready to go.

"Well thank you for everything,"Ricky said.

"No problem,"Bonnie said.

"I was able to save Umbreon and everyone,"Ricky said.

"Really cool," his classmate said.

"Hey Max,do you think me and Grovyle will be friends,"Ricky asked.

"Yeah I do and we are all your friends,"Max and Bonnie said.

Grovyle and Ricky gave each other a fist bump.

"You're not afraid,"a classmate said.

"Well when I get bigger, I plan to be a pokemon trainer just like all of you. I plan to go on a journey with a pokemon like Grovyle,"Ricky said.

"Hey what if I gave you an egg of Grovyle kid when your older,"Max said.

"Well let me give you my number,"Alice said as Bonnie had her number.

"The next time I see you lets have a battle,"Max said.

"That's a promise,"Ricky said.

"Call whenever you need help,"Alice replied.

"Well see you all later,"they all said.

"Goodbye Eevee,Ricky,and Alice,"Max said as he waved goodbye.

They then all left.

"I wonder what is in my egg,"Lyn asked.

"Well lets get walking everyone,"Hilda said as she ran in front of them.

(Unknown Location)

"So you delivered your speech Libra!" "Yes boss, but we had some altercation,"Libra replied.

"What Altercation?" "The girl and her friends along with heroes of Unova and the elite four member Caitlin." "Well continue your speeches, and persuade all trainers to give up their goals,"the boss said. "So where will I be heading next,"Libra asked. "I want you to go to Ambrette Town then head back to Camphrier Town,"the boss said. "I understand my lord." Libra then left and another person appeared. "Yes my lord!" "I want you to go to Ambrette Town and steal some fossils. Also look for the one sacred artifact rumored to be by Glittering Cave,"the boss said. " I will my lord." "Also unleash the monster in Parfum Palace in a few days once that troublesome brat appears,"the boss said. "Will I still be able to look for him." "Yes I will help you find your brother and I'll send a team to help." "Thank you my lord!" The person then left the room. "Now where did you hide those artifact Eureka?"

(Back at the Pre School)

"Where is Eevee,"Ricky asked.

"Well I guess Eevee went on a journey to find a trainer,"Alice answered.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hilda is based off of White from the pokemon Adventure**

 **Hilbert is based off of Black from the Pokemon Adventure**

 **keep on guessing.**

 **Next chapter will be about Bonnie seeing the espurr she met and about Fennekin meeting a old lady.**

 **Egg guest**

 **Kyogre and Manaphy. Both eggs are not it since they will not get legendary pokemon eggs.**

 **will nora and ally be rivals?**

 **Yes they will be rivals and we will find out about their backstory**

 **is bonnie going to meet more psychic?**

 **Yes many more and some of the psychics appeared in the anime**

 **Bonnie friends are in trouble.**

 **i hope she can save them.**

 **will someone try to destroy bonnie?**

 **In the future yes and we will see Clemont arguing with Bonnie because of it.**

 **will bonnie meet the psychic girl parents?**

 **Yes but very soon in the story.**

 **will bonnie learn psychic?**

 **Maybe but in the next 10 chapter Bonnie learn of her ancestors.**

 **will the oc pokemon evolve?**

 **Yes they will in the bonus parts of chapter.**

 **is ally a good person?**

 **Yes she is.**

 **Will nora date selina?**

 **No because Nora is going to be dating Ben.**

 **will the bad guy win?**

 **Yes some battles**

 **will the mirror ocs be evil?**

 **Maybe and Team Oblivion is good in the mirror world.**

 **will bonnie have rivals?**

 **Bonnie rivals are Heidi,Ally,Nora,Xandra**

 **Lyn rivals are Kye,Yuna,Cass,Ashley**

 **Max rivals are Jay,Zidane,Brian,Selina,and Sanpei**

 **will bonnie be in contest and showcase?**

 **She will compete only in the wallace cup and her first showcase is Chapter 15**

 **is bonnie fennekin have a rival in Selina's fennekin or ashley's froakie?**

 **Not yet but soon in the future it will be a rival of Selina Fennekin**

 **who is selina's boyfriend or girlfriend?**

 **Not telling yet**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **There is a poll and it is whether Bonnie should get the Tyrantrum she befriended or not.**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own pokemon or its character.**

 **Remember to R &R.**

* * *

It was a cold and dark night on Route 5. The weather was horrible out and it already started storming. The wind was getting extremely gusty and seven young trainers were walking. As they were trying to escape the weather they then saw a scary mansion appear. Thunder then flashes and everyone ran toward the mansion. Meanwhile in the mansion as the thunder flashes two beautiful portraits of an old man and woman appeared. The man had on a magnificent green locket. The woman had on a beautiful purple pendant. On the top of the steps stood two cute but creepy pokemon. Meanwhile on the other side of the mansion stood three figures. The one figure held a something. "Well it's time to use the shadow pokemon." Meanwhile the seven young trainers all appeared and ran to the mansion. "I wonder if this is Tornadus and Thundurus doing,"Hilda said."Maybe but they should be in Unova right now,"Hilbert said. "Well let's just hide under here,"N said. Bianca then started drying her hair. "Well how about we just go in,"Bianca said. "Well let see if the door is open,"Lyn said. Max then tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. "Well Dedenne stop moving all around the bag,"Bonnie said. Max then knocked on the door,"Is anyone here?" Bonnie then looked at her egg and it started to glow a little. The door then slowly made creaking noise and the door opened. "Well let's go in,"Bonnie said. "Is that really a good idea,"Bianca asked. "Oh it's feel like we are in a movie,"Hilda said. "Well lets go!" Max and Bonnie both opened the door.

They all then walked in the mansion. It was all dark and no one could see. Hilda then ran and held on to Hilbert.

"Is anyone in here,"Lyn yelled. "Pichu!"

"Hello,"N yelled.

"Sorry to bother you,"Bianca yelled.

"This mansion seems totally deserted,"Hilda said.

"The exterior is in really bad shape so maybe nobody lives here anymore,"Max said.

"Hey why don't we stay here for a while until the storm ends,"Bonnie suggested.

"I guess so,"N said.

"Maybe but this place gives me the creeps,"Hilda answered.

"Yeah me too,"Hilbert agreed.

"But it is better than getting wet,"Bonnie said.

"I think its feels creepy because there is no light,"Max said.

Max then went over to the lights. When suddenly they all turned on.

"That's better,"Bonnie said.

"It sure is,"N answered.

"Hey Max thanks,"Lyn told him.

"Ummm! I didn't turn the lights on,"Max revealed to everyone.

"So then who did?"

"I don't know,"Max answered.

"That's kinda weird,"Bonnie said.

"Well probably, must of been the sensor,"Bianca made up.

"Sensors,"Lyn said confused.

"Yeah, motion sensor, that is why the lights went on. It may be an old house but it might have been equipped with the latest technology,"Bianca said laughing.

"Yeah!"

"Or maybe we are stuck in a haunted house,"Hilda said.

"Did I just say that,"Hilda whispered as she covered her mouth.

"Yes we get to get in a haunted house,"Max/Lyn/Bonnie all yelled.

"Well lets just wait outside until the rain passes,"Hilbert said.

"Great idea,"N said.

They then all headed toward the door.

The door then closed shut right before they got there.

Bianca and N then started to pull on the door.

"Everyone the doors locked,"Bianca said.

"No way!"

"But the doors were just wide opened,"Bonnie replied.

"Maybe the motion sensor just locked the doors,"Bianca said.

"Maybe this is a haunted mansion that grabs people and then eats them,"Hilda said.

"There has to be another way to get out of here,"Hilbert said.

"Well lets go and find it,"Lyn said.

Meanwhile Lethe,Chaos,and Oblivia all started running inside the mansion .

"This mansion sure gives me the creeps me out."

"It sure is dark in here,"Chaos said.

"Well maybe there is a light switch in here,"Oblivia said.

The lights then came on.

"Hey at least we weren't caught in the downpour,"Lethe said.

"Hey this would be the perfect hideout for Team Oblivion,"Chaos said.

"I'm pretty sure I have a bad feeling of this house. Lets try to see if there is an out to this place,"Oblivia said as she tried opening the window.

"This window is locked!"

(Meanwhile with the others)

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hilda,Hilbert,and Bianca all fell to the ground as they saw a portrait of two old people.

"It's just a painting!"

"Maybe she owns this place,"N said.

"Maybe she isn't alive but her spirit is haunting this place,"Hilda said as she covered her mouth again.

Bianca and Hilbert then both shivered.

(Back with Team Oblivion)

"Did you hear that!"

"Loud and clear,"Lethe replied.

"I am so done with this place,"Oblivia said as she started to hit the window.

(Back with the others)

"Did you hear that,"Lyn said.

"Well it sounds to me that someone is hitting something,"Max said.

"It must be an old grandfather clock just ticking away,"Hilbert said.

"Or maybe it is someone pounding a stake,"Bianca said.

"How come,"Bonnie questioned.

"Maybe to stop a vampire,"Hilda said.

"My mouth got a mind of its own today,"Hilda said as Bianca and Hilbert both started shaking.

(Back with Team Oblivion)

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The three trio then fell to the ground.

"It's just a portrait painting,"Lethe said.

"Next time tell me before I freak out,"Oblivia replied.

"Hey did the two old people eyes just move,"Chaos asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"""""

(With the others)

"What was that awful noise!"

"It must have been the mansion trying to scare us,"Bianca said.

"You're wrong!It sounds like someone is screaming,"Lyn told everyone.

"Lyn is right!"

"This mansion must be haunted by the two old couple in the painting."

They then all got scared.

"Here is my mouth talking away today,"Hilda said.

(Team Oblivion)

They then all started hooking arms and were walking.

"We need to get out of here fast,"Chaos said.

"But I thought you wanted to make this mansion our hideout,"Lethe said.

"Well I lied, now lets leave,"Chaos replied.

They then saw the two espurr both bouncing a ball.

"What is that,"Oblivia asked.

The two espurr then launched the two balls at the Team Oblivion grunts.

"GGGGHHHOOOSSSTTT!"

"Whatever that is, it has shiny eyes,"Oblivia said as she was running.

"Well I'm not going to just stay here and see what little psy threw at us,"Lethe said.

"Well I know pokemon and that isn't a pokemon,"Chaos yelled.

(With the others)

"Another scream!"

"Well lets find a way out,"Hilbert said.

They then saw the two Espurr wave at them.

"Ess-Ess!"

Bonnie and Max then got fascinated with the two pokemon.

"Hey wait!"

Bonnie and Max then both ran after the two pokemon.

"Wait Bonnie and Max,"the others tried yelling.

"Hey Stop!"

Max and Bonnie then vanished from the others.

"Hey where is Bonnie and Max,"Lyn said.

"I don't see them anywhere!"

"Where did Bonnie and Max go?"

(Team Oblivion)

They then went in a room and was hiding by a bed.

"Did someone just call us,"Oblivia said.

"It is probably whatever haunting this creepy joint,"Lethe said.

"It does look haunted doesn't it,"Chaos said.

"Keep your crazy to yourself will you,"Oblivia replied.

(With the others)

"Hey Bonnie and Max,"Lyn yelled

"She has to be around here,"N answered.

Hilbert then figured it out. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What's Wrong with you?"

"Many things are wrong with him,"Bianca answered.

"Did you just see something,"Hilda said.

"I just figured it out. There must be a psychic or ghost type pokemon in this house. That gotta be why the doors opened and the lights turns on."

"So you think a pokemon did all of this,"Bianca asked.

"It makes perfect sense,"Lyn said.

"I guess the windows and doors won't open up because the pokemon doesn't want us to leave just yet."

"But why Hilbert!"

"I don't know yet!"

(With Max and Bonnie)

They then put their eggs on the ground.

"Hello there,"Max and Bonnie said.

"Dedenne!"

"Hey what are you names,"Max and Bonnie asked the two espurr.

"Espurr!"

"Wow it's an Espurr!"

Bonnie and Max then stood by the door and the two espurr stood by the wall.

"Are you a ghost? Please tell me. Do you live here?"

The two espurr then started using psychic and launched a ball at them.

Bonnie then caught the ball and started throwing it back to Espurr.

The Espurr then threw it back to Bonnie. She then threw it back to Espurr.

"Ne-ne!"

The Espurr then threw the ball to Dedenne. Dedenne then tried catching it but it fell. Espurr then used it psychic attack and levitated them.

"Hey want to play with my other pokemons,"Bonnie asked.

"Esp-Esp-urr!"

Espurr then nodded and Bonnie took out her other pokemons.

"Come on out and play Fennekin and Bulbasaur!"

Meanwhile Max was throwing a green ball to the espurr.

The espurr then started throwing the ball to Max.

"Hey can I see what pokemon you are,"Max asked the Espurr.

The Espurr then nodded and Max took out his pokedex. He then scanned the Espurr.

 **Espurr, the Restraint Pokémon. Espurr's psychic energy can travel hundreds of feet, blasting everything around it.**

"Cool so you are an Espurr!"

They then continued throwing the ball.

"Hey Espurr can I let some of my pokemon out,"Max asked.

The Espurr then nodded and Max threw his three pokeballs in the air.

"Come on out Grovyle,Kirlia,and Fletchling!"

His three pokemon appeared and Fletchling sat on Max head.

Espurr then threw the ball to Grovyle and Grovyle caught it and threw it back to Espurr.

"Were you the one who turned on all the lights and locked all the doors,"Max said.

"Espurr!" It said nodding its head.

"Hey why did you do that?"

The two Espurr then took Max and Bonnie to a room.

The room had many toys and plushies.

The one Espurr then went on a slide and slid down it.

It was all happy and then Bonnie and Dedenne went down it.

The Espurr Max befriended then started to play with a little cooking set.

Max and Fletchling then both started playing with Espurr.

"Es- Ess-purr!" The espurr then pointed to the slide.

Espurr then went down the slide and all of Max pokemon did before Max went on it.

Bonnie then started rocking Fennekin,Dedenne,Bulbasaur,and Espurr on the Rocking Ponyta.

(With the Others)

"Where are you two,"Lyn yelled.

"Where did you two go,"Bianca screamed.

"Did you hear that noise,"Hilbert said.

"Do you think it is Max and Bonnie,"Hilda asked.

"Well lets go check it out!"

They then opened the door and saw Lethe,Chaos,and Oblivia all hiding in a white cloth.

Oblivia: Prepare for trouble, such a friendlier sound...

Chaos: And make it double, like Pichu's around...

Lethe: To protect the world from fear and loathing...

Oblivia: To unite all people in creepy clothing...

Chaos: To denounce the evils of blood-curdling screams...

Lethe: To extend our reach until we burst at the seams...

Lightning then struck again.

Scared Oblivia!

Jittery Chaos!

Terrified Lethe!

Oblivia: Team Oblivion fades away in a terror-filled blitz!

Chaos: I'd rather be fighting because I'm scared out of my wits!

Lethe: This is the pits!

"Look like we have been haunted by the twerps,"Oblivia yelled.

"Don't ever do that again,"Lethe screamed.

"So you three were behind all of this,"Hilda said.

"Behind what?"

"All that weird stuff. After all you three are dressed up as a ghost,"Bianca said.

"We didn't do anything,"Chaos answered.

"We borrowed these cloths since we were cold and soaked to the skin,"Lethe replied.

"Now what did you do to Max and Bonnie,"Lyn asked.

"Huh! What is a Bonnie and Max,"Oblivia asked.

"Save it. The first thing we need to do is get out of this nuthouse."

They then all heard something fall on the ground.

"Something just went boom in the night."

"I wonder what is was?'

"Well we are out of here." Team Oblivion then ran out of the room.

"Maybe it was Bonnie and Max!"

"Well lets go and check it out!"

(Back with Bonnie and Max)

"I'm sorry that it fell over."

The Espurr then used it psychic attack and kept all the pokemon levitating and made the toy ponyta go back to it original place.

"Wow it was you!"

The Espurr then smiled at Bonnie.

"NE-Ne!" Dedenne then pointed to Espurr purple pendant.

"Wow what a pretty Pendant."

The two Espurr then started heading over somewhere else.

They then followed the two Espurr over to the two painting.

The two Espurr then levitate up toward the portrait and pointed to the Pendant and Locket.

"Espurr!" "Espurr!"

"That is the same Locket,"Max pointed out.

"Esp-purr-Esp-purr!"

"What are you two saying,"the two said.

"Esp-purr!'

"I can't understand you,"Max said.

"Bonnie! Max!"

They then saw the other run up to them.

"You should never run off like that. You had no idea how worried we all were,"Hilda told the two.

"I'm sorry. We were playing with the two pokemon,"Bonnie told them.

Lyn then took out her pokedex.

 **Espurr, the Restraint Pokémon. Espurr's psychic energy can travel hundreds of feet, blasting everything around it.**

"I knew it!"

"It's trying to tell me something but I can't understand it."

Team Oblivion then appeared.

"We were too panic to think but now it makes sense,"Oblivia said.

"Team Oblivion!"

"None of us are going to get out of here until we figure out what Espurr wants from us,"Chaos said.

"N can you translate what Espurr wants,"Hilda asked.

"Yeah! Basically the Two Espurr wants to return the Pendant and Locket to the two old couple in the painting. "

"Esp-purr -Esp-purr!"

"It says that the two couples really took good cares of the two baby Espurr."

(Flashback)

 _The Two Espurr were both wild pokemon. They wandered over to the mansion on accident and they met two old people. The couple then gave the two Espurr food."It's for you. It's good isn't it." They gave the two Espurr some food. They even gave the two Espurr a ball to play with. They used to play together all the time. "Our grandchildren and child used to play with it all the times. Soon the couple was getting weak and they started coughing. "This Pendant is so important to me. It was given to me as a present. Hey how about you take care of the pendant." The woman then gave the Espurr her pendant. "This Locket is dear to me. It was given to me as a present. Hey how about you take care of the Locket for sure you don't lose." The man then gave Espurr his locket. The two Espurr then left to train. "Come back another time!" The two Espurr then returned and one day the old couple was gone. They then went to give the Pendant and Locket._

 _(FlashBack Ended)_

"I see. So it has been waiting here so it could give the couple their locket and Pendant."

"It been waiting to give the couple the pendant and Locket,"Hilda said.

"All this time!"

"They must have liked you two a lot. If they let you wear their pretty Locket and Pendant,"Bonnie and Max said in unison.

"Esp-Esp-Purr!"

"But now Espurrs wants to know where the old couple are,"N replied.

"I'm afraid none of us knows,"Lyn answered.

"Hey we can all try to find out,"Bianca said.

"We could!'

"That's a great idea!"

"I'm afraid we don't have time for all of that,"Oblivia said.

"The quickest way out of here is to capture that Espurr,"Lethe said.

"What are you all doing,"N yelled.

"Come on out Shadow Delcatty,"Oblivia yelled.

"I choose you Shadow Pinsir,"Lethe ordered.

"Lets battle, Shadow Jumpluff,"Chaos sent out.

"I can't sense the pokemon hearts,"N said.

"That is because these pokemon hearts are corrupted and are locked behind several door,"Chaos said.

"Team Cipher gave us these pokemon to test,"Oblivia answered.

"Team Oblivion plans to have them all over Kalos,"Lethe replied.

"How could you do this. These are pokemon,"N yelled.

"We don't care all we want is to get out of here,"Oblivia replied.

"Fennekin use ember now on Jumpluff and Bulbasaur use vine whip on that Delcatty. Dedenne use thunder shock!"

Fennekin then launched flames at Jumpluff and Bulbasaur hit Delcatty with it vines. Dedenne then launched electricity at the Pinsir.

"Now use your Shadow Break attack Pinsir!"

Pinsir then went and rammed into the three pokemon knocking them out.

"Shadow Wave now Delcatty!"

Delcatty then launched a wave of dark aura at them.

"Shadow Rush now Jumpluff!'

Jumpluff then tackled everyone.

Espurr then used protect and light screen to protect everyone.

Then they both launched their psychic attack and threw Team Oblivion out the window.

"We are fading off again!"

"Wow you sure are strong,"Hilda said.

"Thanks for saving all of us,"Bianca replied.

"Hey how about we all search for the old couple tommorow,"Bonnie said.

They then went and all got sleep.

As they all woke up in the morning they all saw construction workers appear.

"Espurr grab a few things you care about and lets go,"Max said.

They then all walked out the house and saw the Construction Worker.

"Excuse me but do you know where the owner of this house is,"Bonnie asked.

"Well the owner of the house died and this house is schedule for getting teared down,"The worker replied.

"Well can we get a few things,"Hilda said.

As the two Espurr went and grabbed a few things they cared about.

"Well can you tell us where they are buried,"Lyn asked.

They then went over to the graveyard and paid their respect to the old couple.

They then saw Elise and Espurr.

"Hey Bonnie!"

"It sure has been a long time since I saw you Espurr,"Bonnie said.

"Well Espurr is doing wonderful actually."

She then saw the two Espurr.

"Is one of them yours?"

"No. We were just taking them to pay their respect to someone."

"Are they the pokemon from the house that is being teared down,"Elise asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well I was going to go over to the mansion and get a few of the thing in that old mansion."

"Really!"

"Yeah after all that old couple were good friends of Grandma Lacy. Hey if you catch one, I can always watch them for you,"Elise said.

"Really! Thanks you!"

They then said goodbye to Elise and Espurr.

"Well what are you two Espurr going to do now,"Max asked.

"Esp-purr!"

"Well the two wants to tag along with Max and Bonnie. But they want to battle first,"N told them.

"Well Bonnie can go first!"

"Come on out Dedenne."

Espurr then got in a battle stance.

"Dedenne start off with your charm attack."

Dedenne then started to look cute.

Espurr then used it energy ball attack.

"Now Dedenne use your thunder shock!"

Dedenne releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at Espurr.

Espurr then went and used it protect attack.

"Now Dedenne use your tackle attack."

Dedenne then went and tackled Espurr.

Espurr then used it psychic attack and threw Dedenne.

"Finish it with Nuzzle!"

Dedenne rubs its cheeks repeatedly until they generate static electricity. It then nuzzles its cheeks against Espurr, shocking them and leaving them paralyzed.

Espurr then used it disarming voice.

"Now Dedenne use your tackle attack."

Dedenne then went and tackled Espurr.

"Pokeball go!"

Bonnie then threw her pokeball at Espurr.

It then started shaking and then it stopped.

Bonnie then picked up the pokeball.

"I just caught myself a Espurr!"

Bonnie then took out her pokedex and scanned Espurr.

 **Espurr**

 **The Restraint Pokemon**

 **Gender-Female**

 **Type-Psychic**

 **Ability-** **Infiltrator**

 **Nature- Quiet**

 **Height-1'00"**

 **Weight-7.7 pounds**

 **Egg Group- Field**

 **Stats-This Espurr best stats are its speed, special attack and it health points.**

 **Espurr, the Restraint Pokemon. The organ that emits its intense psychic power is sheltered by its ears to keep power from leaking out.** **It has enough psychic energy to blast everything within 300 feets of itself, but it has no control over its power.**

 **Moves**

 **Disarming Voice**

 **Psychic**

 **Energy Ball**

 **Protect**

Bonnie then let her Espurr out to watch the battle.

"Now I get to battle a espurr. Come on out Fletchling."

Espurr then got in a defensive battle

"Fletchling use your peck attack."

Fletchling beak glows white and it uses it to strike Espurr.

Espurr then used it reflect attack.

"Fletchling now use your flame charge attack."

Fletchling becomes outlined in red flames and it tackles Espurr. When the move is used, Fletchling becomes faster.

Espurr then used it light screen attack.

"Fletchling now use your double team now!"

Fletchling then created multiple copies of itself.

Espurr then used it psychic attack and threw Fletchling to the ground.

"Now Fletchling use your hidden power attack."

Fletchling forms a blue orb of energy between its wings. It then fires the orb at Espurr.

Espurr then used it protect attack.

"Fletchling now use your flame charge attack."

Fletchling becomes outlined in red flames and it tackles Espurr. When the move is used, Fletchling becomes faster.

"Pokeball go!" Max then threw a pokeball at Espurr.

The pokeball then started shaking and it then stopped.

"I just caught myself a Espurr!"

Max then went and scanned his Espurr.

 **Espurr**

 **The Restraint Pokemon**

 **Gender-Male**

 **Type-Psychic**

 **Ability-Keen Eyes**

 **Nature- Timid**

 **Height-1'00"**

 **Weight-7.7 pounds**

 **Egg Group- Field**

 **Stats-This Espurr best stats are its speed, special attack and it health points.**

 **Espurr, the Restraint Pokémon. Espurr's psychic energy can travel hundreds of feet, blasting everything around it.**

 **Moves**

 **Light Screen**

 **Reflect**

 **Psychic**

 **Protect**

* * *

Later that day they all continued on their journey. They were all walking down a hill. "If we don't hurry we won't make it to the Pokemon Center before the sun sets,"Hilda said. "Well we can just camp out here,"Max said. "Camp out,"Hilda exclaimed. "What's wrong?" "Don't you have your gear?" "Well actually I forgot to bring my camping gear with me,"Hilda said. "Well I have an extra sleeping bag you can borrow,"Bianca told her. "You can sleep with Lyn and I in our tent,"Bonnie told her. "That's so nice of you,"Hilda said shocked by their kindness. "Well I want you to meet my one pokemon I left with my dad. Come on out Bunnelby!"

"Everyone ready to have a delicious dinner,"Hilbert said.

All of the pokemon were out and had food to eat.

"Wow what a feast,"Bianca said amazed.

"Help yourself,"Bonnie said.

"Wow your cooking is delicious Bonnie,"Max said.

"Well my brother taught me how to cook so I guess it paid off,"Bonnie said.

They then finished all of the food.

"That was wonderful!"

"Wow I'm stuff,"N said.

"Now who has room for dessert. Earlier today I was able to make Macarons,"Lyn said as she went to get something from her bag.

"I made some Pokepuffs,"Bonnie said.

"I made some PokeBlock,"Max told everyone.

Both of the Espurr then started collecting the bowls and everything.

"Now let try all of it."

They then opened the case and saw a lot of food.

They then ate everything and they were all full.

"Well now that everyone is full lets have a battle."

"Sounds good to me. Now lets battle."

"Can we have a double battle,"Bonnie asked.

"Sure but don't expect to win."

(Bonnie vs Max)

"Lets go Espurr and Fennekin!"

"Es-purr!" "Fen-ne-kin!:

"I choose you Bunnelby and Espurr."

"Bunnel-by!" "Es-purr!"

"Bonnie gets the first move,"Lyn declared.

"Fennekin start off with your tail whip and Espurr use your disarming voice!"

Fennekin then started shaking her tail. Espurr opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting both of the pokemon.

"Now Bunnelby use your agility and Espurr use your light screen attack."

Bunnelby runs after Fennekin with great speed. Espurr eyes glow yellow and a golden box surrounds its body, cutting the power of special attacks in half.

"Fennekin now use your wish attack and Espurr use your energy ball on Bunnelby."

Fennekin then started wishing. Espurr forms up to three orbs of light green energy from the end of its hands and fires it at Bunnelby

"Bunnelby now use your mud shot now on Fennekin and Espurr use your reflect now."

Bunnelby creates a golden sphere from between its ears. The sphere splits into several balls of mud, which are then fired at Fennekin. Espurr raises its hands and a shining, rainbow-colored round barrier appears in front of it, protecting it from attacks.

"Fennekin now use your ember attack on Espurr and Espurr use your psychic on Bunnelby."

Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Espurr. Espurr eyes then glowed blue and it threw Bunnelby to the ground.

"Bunnelby now use your double kick now on Fennekin and Espurr now use your psychic on Fennekin."

Bunnelby stands on its hands and then kicks Fennekin with its legs. Espurr eyes then glowed blue and it threw Fennekin to the ground.

"Fennekin now use scratch on Espurr and Espurr use your protect attack."

Fennekin scratches Espurr with one of its front paws, leaving a white trail of energy. Espurr raises its hands and forms a turquoise force field in front of its body, protecting it from attacks.

"Bunnelby use your double slap on Fennekin and Espurr use your protect."

Bunnelby ears glow white and it repeatedly smacks Fennekin with them. Espurr raises its hands and forms a turquoise force field in front of its body, protecting it from attacks.

Fennekin wish then came true.

"Now Fennekin use your ember attack and Espurr use your disarming voice."

Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Espurr. Espurr opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting both of the pokemon.

"Bunnelby now use your double kick now on Fennekin and Espurr now use your psychic on Fennekin."

Bunnelby stands on its hands and then kicks Fennekin with its legs. Espurr eyes then glowed blue and it threw Fennekin to the ground.

"Battle is now over,"Lyn said.

"You two were both great. Espurr you were incredible. I bet we will easily win our next gym battle."

"Wow Bunnelby and Espurr you two were epic. We will easily win all our upcoming battle."

"Well now lets train for the contest,"Lyn told her two pokemon.

"Well Bonnie are you going to practice for the Showcase coming up,"Hilda asked.

"Yeah and I learned that the Showcase will be a freestyle performance. Just like Serena's first one and we have a lot of training to do,"Bonnie said.

"So what pokemon will you use,"Bianca asked.

"Well I'm going to use Fennekin and Dedenne."

"Now for her Ambrette Contest debut lets see what Lyn has to show us,"Hilbert narrated.

"Come on out Pichu!"

Pichu then jumped out of it pokeball.

"Now Pichu hit all the frisbee."

Lyn then threw a few frisbee at Pichu. Pichu then destroyed them all with her iron tail.

Pichu then started to show off it tail by jumping all over. She then used her thundershock and created a circle of electricity.

"Now use your thunder armor!"

Pichu then created an armor of thunder.

"Now finish it off with iron tail on the ground!"

Pichu then slammed her tail on the ground.

Lyn and Pichu then bowed to them.

"That was amazing!"

"Now it is Bonnie turn,"N said.

Bonnie then started walking with Fennekin and Dedenne.

They then walked and they walked back.

"Now time to win!"

Fennekin and Dedenne then started to dance with Bonnie.

Fennekin then created a ring of fire to surround Bonnie.

Bonnie then started to dance and it looked like she was on fire.

Dedenne then created a ring of thunder that made Bonnie hair glow.

Dedenne then used charm and looked adorable.

Fennekin then started wishing.

Bonnie then jumped in the air and Fennekin created pillars of fire.

Dedenne then destroyed the pillars of fire with it thunder shock.

Bonnie then bowed to everyone.

"That was awesome!"

"Well Fennekin we need to train more."

They then all went to their tent and laid down.

Everyone then played a game.

Meanwhile Fennekin then got sad and started wandering off.

As Fennekin started wandering off, she started smelling food.

Back at the camp. Bonnie then noticed that Fennekin was gone.

"Fennekin where are you?"

They then all got out the tent.

"Hey what happened,"Max asked.

"Fennekin is missing,"Bonnie told everyone.

"Well why would Fennekin wander off,"Bianca said.

"Maybe Fennekin went to get something to eat,"Lyn said.

"Hey Hey Fennekin!"

"Hey Fennekin where are you?"

"I sure hope we find Fennekin soon,"Hilda said.

"Maybe Fennekin doesn't like me anymore,"Bonnie said.

"Hey lets go find Fennekin!"

Meanwhile Fennekin was laying down on someone stairs.

A old woman was making macaron and then went outside.

"Oh my! Look at this cute little Fennekin! Now what is it doing here?"

Everyone then started looking for Fennekin.

"I'm really starting to get worried,"Bonnie told Lyn.

"Maybe Fennekin thought she wasn't doing well in the battle and your little performance that she ran off,"Lyn said.

"It's my fault. I was the one that was making Fennekin battle and perform. Now it probably doesn't like me anymore. Fennekin probably ran away. Maybe I am a bad trainer,"Bonnie told herself.

"Well I doubt that,"Lyn said.

"Well let all split up and look for Fennekin,"Max said.

Meanwhile Fennekin was asleep and was lying down on a couch.

The old lady then made macarons and Fennekin woke up.

"So you are up . Well I made some delicious macarons and I was wondering if you wanted some macarons."

They then went outside and started eating Macaron.

Bonnie then arrived and saw Fennekin eating Macarons with an old woman.

"Its Fennekin!"

Bonnie then saw Fennekin smiling as it ate some macaron.

"Wow you sure like my macaron,"the old lady said.

"Fennekin looks so happy,"Bonnie said as she walked off.

They then all met back up.

"So did you find Fennekin,"Lyn asked.

"No I couldn't,"Max said.

"I didn't see Fennekin anywhere,"Hilda said.

"Did you see Fennekin,"Bianca asked Bonnie.

"Yeah I did find Fennekin."

"So is Fennekin with you?"

"No I left Fennekin at a nice old lady house. After all Fennekin hates me,"Bonnie murmured.

Meanwhile the old lady and Fennekin both finished eating the macarons.

"Well you sure do like my macaron,"the old lady said.

"Hey Marie. I'm home again.I was able to win the village tournament,"a man yelled.

"Hey Fennekin I have something I need you to help me with."

"Fenn?"

"Well Wilde just got back home,"Marie told Fennekin.

Wilde then went to eat the macaron. When Marie snatched them before he could grab any.

"You can't touch any of these macarons yet,"Marie said.

"Why not?"

Not one single bite until you have a battle with me."

"A battle again. There is no way you could beat me. Do you really think there is any single way you could beat my powerful Greninja."

"That right, I have a secret weapon with me today! Meet Fennekin!"

"On one condition. If I beat you, you have to forgive me."

"Fine and if I win you have to apologize to me."

"Now today will be the day, I finally will beat you in a pokemon battle. Ready to go Fennekin!"

"Fenn-Fenn!" Fennekin was determined to win the battle.

"Right here we go. Greninja come on out!"

His Greninja then appeared out of his pokeball.

Fennekin then got a little nervous.

"Lets begin with a water pulse attack."

Greninja creates a blue sphere of energy in front of each of its hands. It then fires the spheres at Fennekin, which explodes into a wave of water.

"What is that,Max said as he noticed a huge wave of water.

"It's coming from the no Fennekin." Bonnie then ran over to the house.

"Well it looks to me that Bonnie still cares for Fennekin a awful lot."

"Well lets go too."

Bonnie then finally arrived at the house.

"Fennekin no!"

Bonnie then watched Fennekin dodge multiple water pulse.

Bonnie then was about to run in but she stopped.

"Well Fennekin please do something!"

"Fenn-Fenn!"

"Well it look like it is going to be another win for me."

"I guess Fennekin doesn't know how to battle after all."

"What is Fennekin doing,"Bianca said.

"It look like it is having a battle,"Hilda replied.

"Shouldn't we stop it,"N said.

"Hey who's that pokemon,"Hilbert asked as he took out his pokedex.

 **Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, and the evolved form of Frogadier. Greninja swift movements confound its opponents, and it can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars.**

"This isn't good. A fully evolved water type against a fire type isn't good,"Lyn said.

"It sure is,"Max said.

"Hey Bonnie why won't you do anything."

"But what! I know Fennekin doesn't like me anymore."

"It is time to wrap this battle up. Greninja use your hydro pump attack."

"Quick Pichu,go help Fennekin!"

Greninja releases a powerful stream of water from its hands.

Bonnie then let Espurr out and she ran in front of the hydro pump.

"Espurr use your protect attack now!"

Espurr raises its hands and forms a turquoise force field in front of its body, protecting it from attacks.

Fennekin then noticed that the water didn't hit her.

"Greninja stop it!"

Greninja then stopped it attack.

"Fennekin are you alright."

"Fenn-ekin!"

"Bonnie!" Everyone then ran up to her.

"I'm sorry. You see Fennekin is my pokemon,"Bonnie told Marie.

"Oh well. What did you know. I sure have made quite the mistake,"Marie said.

"Well that is that. Well I suppose this make me the winner of the battle,"Wilde sai.

"Oh!"

Fennekin then looked at Marie and then got back to fight.

"Fen-nek-kin!"

"Fennekin and I would like to finish the battle,Mam. Please, I'm going to think of Fennekin feeling more,"Bonnie told her.

"Well I don't understand what you anyway I would be pleased if you take over for me. I would be more pleased if you win! That old man owes me an apologies so win will you. Wilde is that okay with you?"

"Okay if that is how the little girl feels. "

"Thank you very much. Now Fennekin ready to win!"

"Now battle begin!"

"Greninja now use your water pulse!"

Greninja creates a blue sphere of energy in front of each of its hands. It then fires the spheres at Fennekin, which explodes into a wave of water.

"Now Fennekin spin!'

Greninja then started launching water pulse and Fennekin started spinning.

"Greninja now use your hydro pump."

Greninja releases a powerful stream of water from its hands.

"Fennekin now twirl out of the way."

Fennekin then started twirling and spinning dodging all of the move.

"Greninja now use your water pulse!"

Greninja creates a blue sphere of energy in front of each of its hands. It then fires the spheres at Fennekin, which explodes into a wave of water.

"Fennekin now use scratch!"

Fennekin scratches Greninja with one of its front paws, leaving a white trail of energy.

"Now Fennekin use your ember attack."

Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Greninja.

"That won't work on us!"

"Oh no!"

" Now Greninja now use your hydro pump."

Greninja releases a powerful stream of water from its hands.

Fennekin then got hit and fell to the ground.

"Fennekin!"

"Please Fennekin. You got to get up.I believe in you."

Fennekin then started to get up.

"Please Fennekin. You got to get up.I believe in you."

Fennekin then started to glow with red energy.

"What is that,"Lyn asked.

"Blaze. Fennekin special ability. When Fennekin is in bad shape it fire types moves get stronger,"Bonnie revealed.

"Now use your ember attack!"

Fennekin fires a blanket of large orange sparks from its mouth at Greninja.

"Excellent. Now that is the way to do it,"Bonnie said.

"I still got a trick or two up my sleeves. I didn't think I needed to use this, but I'm going to use that."

"But Wilde, you know that you can't use that move, after all it's much too dangerous to use and you know it,"Marie yelled.

"You shut it! There is no going back now!"

"That sound like a dangerous move that can injure the pokemon that uses it,"Lyn said.

"Heads up Fennekin!'

"Now Greninja use your water shuriken!"

Wilde then moved his cane and then fell.

"My back!"

"Sir are you alright,"Bonnie yelled.

"Oh dear are you okay. I told you, you would hurt yourself,"Marie said.

"I see she was talking about Wilde getting hurt not Greninja,"Lyn revealed.

"I say that is enough battling for one day Wilde,"Marie told himself.

"I guess I'll let you have this victory."

"Well I suppose we should just call it a draw,"Marie said.

They then all went inside the house.

"I'm sorry that we dragged you nice kids all in our family quarrel."

"We had a fight yesterday,"Marie revealed.

 _(Flashback begin)_

 _Marie was eating soup and Wilde was reading the newspaper. "You sure are going after the soup huh?" "What do you mean by that. Are you insinuating that I am fat. Well you don't get any soup." She then took his soup away. "Oh come on, I need to eat."_

 _(Flashback ended)_

They then were all laughing at the story. Marie then noticed a box. "Hey what is that?" She said as she moved the box. "Oh well you see, I bought you this in hope that we could make up,"Wilde said. He then removed the top and they all saw delicious chocolate cake.

"Wilde that is so sweet. I bet you were going to apologize to me even if I didn't win the 't you!" "Yes I was." "Well lets go and eat Wilde apology."

They then all went and ate the cake.

"Fennekin dear, I can't thank you enough. You are so lucky to team up with such a nice trainer. "

"Fenn!"

"So you never really hated me. You never ran away because you didn't like me."

"Fen-Fen!" Fennekin said shaking her head.

"Wow you don't hate me."

"So Bonnie made it all up of Fennekin hating her,"Max said.

"I could tell ever since the battle. That Fennekin never hated you,"Lyn said.

"You were amazing,"Hilda said.

"You're my special partner Fennekin and I hope we call all be best friend forever,"Bonnie said as she picked up Fennekin.

"Well come back whenever and wherever if you ever need anyone to watch Fennekin just call,"Marie said.

"Well Goodbye!"

They then said farewell.

As they were all walking along the way they all saw Cass and Molly in a city.

"Hey Lyn this is the town we met each other in,"Bonnie said.

"It sure is!"

"Hey Molly!"

Max then ran, down the hill and said hello to Molly.

"Hey Cass!'

Everyone then ran down the hill and greeted everyone.

"Well Molly lets have a battle,"Bonnie said.

"Sure but don't expect to win."

"Well it will be a 3 on 3 battle."

"I'm not losing!"

* * *

 **Everyone will catch more than six pokemon.**

 **Next chapter will be many old characters returning**

 **Who do you want to have battle against each other in the upcoming Battle Chateau chapter?**

 **Question/ Answers**

 **I was wondering if we can see Cass battle to catch her more boyish side.**

 **We will actually from chapter 16-20**

 **will Ashley and selina parents meet bonnie?**

 **Yes they will first appear during chapter 15-16**

 **munchlax for egg**

 **No but a character will catch one**

 **does Ashley have a love interest?**

 **Not really**

 **will nora battle Ashley?**

 **Yes she will actually.**

 **is a egg togepi**

 **No, at first Togepi was going to be one but I decided to let Xandra showcase the togepi line.**

 **will ally be force to be evil?**

 **Yes but late in the series.**

 **is Ashley and selina parents psychic?**

 **Yes they are because that is how the siblings have their powers.**

 **will the psychic girls be strong?**

 **Yes they will by the end of the series.**

 **will ally have a love interest?**

 **Not at the moment**

 **will sellina baby pokemon going to grow up?**

 **Yes they will and by the summer camp arc coming up they will all evolve at least once.**

 **i wonder if bonnie can save the world?**

 **Maybe she will**

 **will selina face ashley in a battle where one is evil?**

 **Yes**

 **will bonnie face shadow pokemon?**

 **Yes**

 **will Ashley selina and ally pokemon will become shadow pokemon?**

 **Maybe**

 **will selina be forced to face her love interest**

 **Maybe**

 **While I find Selina, Ally, and Ashley interesting are we gonna have a chapter centered around the other Ocs? (For example Cassandra or Brian, Nora or Ben.)**

 **Yes I plan to have multiple chapters centered around the other Ocs. Brian is the only Oc that won't be appearing till the summer camp arc and that only because he gathering badges. Cass will appear in the next chapter and Nora and Ben in the beginning of Chapter 15.**

 **Are the other ocs gonna get an egg?**

 **Yes they actually all have an egg with them currently. I forgot to say that Professor Sycamore gave them all eggs in Chapter 10.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **This chapter will have a battle,meeting new characters, storytelling, training, character development,nicknames,Team Oblivion,and is dark.**

 **This is the start of development in the character development Arc.**

 **There is a poll and it is whether Bonnie should get the Tyrantrum she befriended or not.**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Carrie is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own pokemon or its character.**

 **Remember to R &R.**

* * *

(Previously on Bonnie Kalos Journey)

 _As they were all walking along the way they all saw Cass and Molly in a city._

 _"Hey Lyn this is the town we met each other in,"Bonnie said._

 _"It sure is!"_

 _"Hey Molly!"_

 _Max then ran, down the hill and said hello to Molly._

 _"Hey Cass!'_

 _Everyone then ran down the hill and greeted everyone._

 _"Well Molly lets have a battle,"Bonnie said._

 _"Sure but don't expect to win."_

 _"Well it will be a 3 on 3 battle."_

 _"I'm not losing!"_

* * *

They then all walked on the battlefield and both got on their side.

"Espurr come on out."

Bonnie Espurr then appeared.

"Espurr I want you to watch the battle okay."

Espurr then nodded and went to stand by Max Espurr.

"This will be the battle between Bonnie from Lumiose City battling Molly Hale from Greenfield. This will a 3 on 3 single battle and the winner is only decided when one trainer pokemon are all defeated. So now lets begin!"N said refereeing.

"Come on out Donphan!"

Molly then threw a pokeball and her donphan appeared all ready to battle.

"Well Bulbasaur lets win this battle,"Bonnie said as her bulbasaur appeared.

"When did Bonnie get a Bulbasaur,"Cass asked amazed.

"Well Professor Sycamore gave her Bulbasaur,"Lyn told Cass.

"You can have the first move, Bonnie!"

"Bulbasaur ready to win this battle. Now start off with your leech seed."

A seed sprouts from Bulbasaur's bulb, which shoots out to Donphan. When hit, Donphan becomes wrapped in thin vines and leaves that restrain it. The vines and leaves then glow red and suck energy from Donphan.

"Now Donphan use your rollout on that Bulbasaur."

Donphan curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed, dealing heavy damage Bulbasaur.

"Now Bulbasaur please use your growl attack on that Donphan."

Bulbasaur opens its mouth and lets out a loud, piercing bleat that distorts the air.

"Keep up using rollout Donphan!"

Donphan curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed, dealing heavy damage Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur now use your vines to dodge the rollouts."

Bulbasaur then used it vines and started avoiding the rollout."

"Well we aren't losing. Now Donphan use your bulldoze attack,"Molly ordered.

Donphan stomps down on the ground and creates a shock wave on the ground. The shock wave then crashes towards Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur then lost balance and fell to the ground.

"Now Bulbasaur please use your tackle attack."

Bulbasaur tackles Donphan to the ground.

"Donphan hold on and use your rapid spin now."

Donphan spins rapidly and tackles Bulbasaur to the ground. The leech seed then got destroyed.

Bonnie could tell that Bulbasaur was tired but she needed to find a way to win.

"Bulbasaur now use your vine whip!"

Two dark green vines come out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb and hit Donphan.

"Donphan lets finish this battle. Use your fire fang now to finish that Bulbasaur!"

Donphan tusk becomes covered in flames and it bites down on Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur hang on and now use leech seed attack."

A seed sprouts from Bulbasaur's bulb, which shoots out to Donphan. When hit, Donphan becomes wrapped in thin vines and leaves that restrain it. The vines and leaves then glow red and suck energy from Donphan.

"Well Donphan finish it with bulldoze!"

Donphan stomps down on the ground and creates a shock wave on the ground. The shock wave then crashes towards Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur then fainted from the attack.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle so Donphan is the winner."

Bonnie then ran up to Bulbasaur and hugged her.

"Thanks for putting up such a fight. Now go and get a good rest,"Bonnie said as she returned Bulbasaur.

"Good job Donphan! Now go and get a good rest,"Molly said as she returned Donphan.

"Trainers send out your second pokemon."

"Come on out Fennekin,"Bonnie said as her Fennekin appeared.

"Lets win this Ampharos." Molly Ampharos then appeared all ready to battle.

"Battle begin!"

"Fennekin start off with your tail whip attack."

Fennekin then started shaking her tail.

"Ampharos use your light screen attack."

Ampharos eyes glow yellow and five glowing yellow walls appear and forms a box around it.

"Fennekin now use your wish attack."

Fennekin then started wishing.

"Ampharos now use your thunder punch now to hit Fennekin"

Ampharos paw becomes surrounded with yellow electricity and it punches Fennekin.

Fennekin then was barely standing and was extremely weak.

"Fennekin use your ember now."

Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Ampharos.

"Ampharos now use your dragon pulse attack."

Ampharos opens its mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of it. It then fires the ball at Fennekin.

"Fennekin spin to dodge."

Fennekin then started to spin and it dodged the attack.

Fennekin wish then came true and if felt better.

"Now Fennekin use wish!"

Fennekin then started wishing.

"Ampharos now use your fire punch to finish this battle."

Ampharos paw becomes covered in red-orange flames and it punches Fennekin.

"Fennekin use your scratch attack now on Ampharos!"

Fennekin scratches Ampharos, with one of its front paws, leaving a white trail of energy.

"Ampharos now use your dragon pulse attack."

Ampharos opens its mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of it. It then fires the ball at Fennekin.

"Fennekin now jump to dodge!"

Fennekin then jumped and it avoided the dragon pulse.

Fennekin wish then came true and it was already feeling better.

"Ampharos now use your thunder punch now to hit Fennekin"

Ampharos paw becomes surrounded with yellow electricity and it punches Fennekin.

"Fennekin use your ember now."

Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Ampharos.

"Ampharos use your light screen attack."

Ampharos eyes glow yellow and five glowing yellow walls appear and forms a box around it.

Fennekin wish then came true.

"Now Fennekin jump and launch a barrage of scratch attack."

Fennekin then jumped and as it made it by Ampharos. It then started to scratch Ampharos multiple time.

"Now let finish this up with thunder punch!"

Ampharos paw becomes surrounded with yellow electricity and it punches Fennekin.

Fennekin then fell to the ground defeated.

"Fennekin is unable to battle so Ampharos is the winner."

Bonnie then ran up to Fennekin and picked her up. "You were amazing Fennekin. Now go and get a good rest,"Bonnie said as she returned Fennekin to her pokeball.

"Ampharos use were amazing. Now we only have one more battle to win,"Molly said as she returned Ampharos.

"Now Trainers send out your last pokemon."

"Come on out Dedenne,"Bonnie said as Dedenne jumped out Bonnie bag and was ready to battle.

"Lets win this,Ursaring!" Ursaring then appeared out of its pokeball and was ready to win."

"Bonnie gets the first move,"N decided.

"Dedenne start off with your charm attack."

Dedenne then looked extremely adorable.

"Now Ursaring start off with your fury swipe."

Ursaring repeatedly scratches Dedenne with its claws.

"Dedenne now use your tackle attack."

Dedenne then tackled Ursaring and hit it stomach.

"Ursaring now use your slash attack."

Ursaring claws glow white and it slashes Dedenne, leaving behind white trails where it slashed.

"Dedenne now use your thunder shock attack."

Dedenne releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at Ursaring.

"Ursaring take that punch and now use your hammer arm attack."

One of Ursaring hands glow gold and it smacks Dedenne hard.

"Dedenne please hang on and use your nuzzle attack."

Dedenne rubs its cheeks repeatedly until they generate static electricity. It then nuzzles its cheeks against Ursaring, shocking them and leaving them paralyzed.

"You really shouldn't have done that. You just activated my Ursaring ability Guts and now it's going to beat your Dedenne."

After being inflicted with a status problem, Ursaring eyes glow red and its body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura, raising its attack power.

"Now Ursaring start off with your fury swipe."

Ursaring repeatedly scratches Dedenne with its claws.

"Dedenne now dodge that attack and use your thunder shock attack."

Dedenne then started to jump and dodge the moves. Dedenne releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at Ursaring.

"Ursaring finish it with your dynamic punch attack."

Ursaring swings its arm around until the whole arm starts to glow white. Then it brings its arm forward and punches Dedenne.

Dedenne then fell to the ground defeated and unable to fight anymore.

"Dedenne is unable to battle so Ursaring is the winner. Which mean Molly Hale is the winner of this battle!"

Bonnie then ran over to her defeated Dedenne. "Dedenne you were amazing and thanks for battling. Now get a good rest,"Bonnie said as she returned her Dedenne to its pokeball.

"Ursaring Return!"

Bonnie then walked over to Molly.

"Thanks for such an amazing battle,"Bonnie said as she shook Molly hand.

"Well thank you for that battle. I must say you are strong,"Molly said.

"Well let's go to the pokemon center and get our pokemon all healed."

They then all left and went to the pokemon Center.

"Hey Lyn what was your starter pokemon,"Cass asked.

"Well Pichu is the first pokemon I got. But the pokemon I was given to from the Nurse Joy in my hometown gave me a Chespin."

They then handed Nurse Joy all of their pokemon and they all then went to talk.

Lyn then went to the pokemon transporter and everyone saw a girl appear.

The girl had beautiful red hair with light hazel eyes and she wore a blue skirt and shirt. The girl had an Umbreon with her.

"Do any of you know a girl by the name of Bonnie,"the girl asked them.

"Well my name is Bonnie, but I don't know you."

"Well do you happen to know three girls by the name Selina,Ashley,and Ally!"

"Yeah we know them."

"Well my name is Carrie, and I was told to meet all of you here by Selina."

"So you are the famous Carrie,we were all told about!"

Lyn then appeared with a pokeball in her hand.

"Well everyone meet my starter pokemon. Chespin come say hello to everyone!"

Chespin then appeared and jumped in Lyn's hand.

"Hey Lyn, I never knew you had a Chespin,"Bonnie said amazed.

"Well Chespin is my starter pokemon and I had to leave it at home to get better and to train,"Lyn told everyone.

"Well we are all going to go look around the town,"Hilda said. Hilbert,Bianca,and N then all left to roam around.

* * *

"Hey can you tell us the story on how you two met,"Max asked.

"Well it happened two years ago. I was traveling with Ash and the others. We all stayed here for the day. So we all took a break and stayed at the pokemon center. I then met Lyn, who was traveling with her older sister Lena. As Lyn and Lena were leaving, Lyn accidently grabbed my bag which had Dedenne in it and I got her bag and had Pichu with me. I figured that out, when Ash and Clemont battled and pichu then appeared out of my bag. Pichu then electrocuted Serena and I. But Pikachu was able to calm Pichu down. So we then went back to the pokemon Center but we were told that Lyn wasn't there. Nurse Joy then told us about Lyn and we then went off to search,"Bonnie told everyone.

"Meanwhile, I figured out that Dedenne was in my bag. Lena then saw one of her friend and she started talking to her. So I then went off to find Pichu with Dedenne. Dedenne and I then went and we started to eat doughnut. Dedenne and I became friends and then we went back to the pokemon center. Dedenne then led me to a vineyard and decided to eat grapes. Beedrills then appeared and started chasing after us. I then fell and I was saved by Bonnie and the others. I then reunited with Pichu and we then had dinner together. Later that night me and Bonnie made a promise that we would journey together,"Lyn revealed to everyone.

"So what happened to you after you went to search,"Carrie asked intrigued by the story.

"Well we then went got our first lead and went to the park. Clemont then decided to make a machine and started wiring it up. I then was crying and Ash along with Serena reassured me that we would find Dedenne. Clemont then unveiled his new invention, entitled the "Radiowave Amplification Device," which was supposed to amplify Pikachu's energy waves over a wide range so that Dedenne can pick them up. As Pikachu's Thunderbolt sends electric waves throughout the city. Clemont notes he needs more electricity, so Ash asks Pikachu to supply more, but Pikachu accidentally breaks the machine,creating an explosion. The little girl's older sister, having seen the explosion, comes running into the scene, and sees Pichu. She introduces herself as Lena, but doesn't know about Dedenne. After the group explains, she says that Dedenne must be with her little sister, Lyn, who has disappeared, and the whole group decides to search together. We then found Lyn and we fought off the Beedrills,"Bonnie finished.

"Now how about you tell us one of your journey Carrie,"Cass asked.

"Well I will tell you the story of my first journey. But don't be shocked okay. I was borned and raised in Twinleaf Town. I lived right by Ally and we grew up together. The two of us were extremely close and we learned that Ally family descended of many powerful psychic. So Ally started learning how to use her powers. My family was descended from many powerful witches and wizards. So Ally and I trained together with our partners. I had my Umbreon which was an Eevee at the time. Ally had her Eevee, and Oddish. We were both trained by the Elite Four member Lucian since Ally family helped him while he was young. We then met Selina and Cass when we were 6 at Christmas time. Many years passed and it was time for our tenth birthday. As it was our birthday the two of us picked our pokemon and we then invited Cass and Ashley to tag along with us. I picked a Turtwig and Ally picked a Chimchar since the piplup was taken by another trainer. The four of us then all went through Sinnoh and I competed in gym battles and Ally competed in Super Contest. We then caught many pokemon with us and soon we got all our badges and ribbons. We then fought Team Galactic a few time along the way. I then went and competed in the Sinnoh League, I somehow lost in the first round. Ally then went and she was eliminated in the first round too.

We then went to compete in Hoenn,Johto,Unova,and Kanto. In Hoenn we both competed in Gyms and Contests. Ally then met her rival Lisia and Chad. All of us caught pokemon and we then fought a team of Corrupted Aura Guardians. Selina and Ashley then caught a few pokemon and started training the one they caught in Sinnoh. I then competed in the Hoenn League and placed in the Top 32. Ally then competed in the Grand Festival and placed in the Top 4. All of us then headed to the Battle Resort and competed in the Battle Maison. Ally and I barely beat all of the Battle Maison but we won.

We then went to Johto and I competed in Gym once again and Ally competed in Contest. Selina then turned ten and she started her journey, Selina and Ashley then competed in Pokeathlon and won many medals. I got all my badges and I then went and competed in the Whirl Cup. We then fought some of Team Rocket and we then were ready for the Johto League and Grand Festival. I competed in the Johto League and placed in the Top 16 and Ally placed in the Top 8.

We then all decided to compete in Kanto. Ashley then caught many pokemon to train. Selina then decided to compete in Gyms and I decided to compete in the Battle Frontier. Selina then caught many pokemon and got all her gym badges. I then earned all my Frontier Symbols. Ally then won all of her ribbons. Then Ashley decided to stay with Sabrina the Saffron gym leader and train. I completed the Battle Frontier and Selina placed in the Top 16 of her first league. Ally then becomes the runner up of the Grand Festival.

We then went on many journeys and caught many pokemons,"Carrie told everyone.

* * *

"Well how about we all start training,"Lyn asked everyone.

"Sure that's a great idea,"Cass said.

They then got their pokemon and all went to the battlefield.

"Well how about you go first,"they all told Bonnie.

"Come on out Fennekin and Dedenne!"

They then started walking back and forth like a model on a catwalk.

"That was good but now wow us,"Carrie told Bonnie.

"Well ready Fennekin and Dedenne."

Fennekin then started to dance around Bonnie. Bonnie then threw Dedenne up into the air and Dedenne then launched electricity out toward them.

Fennekin then started to launch embers all around them. Bonnie then started dancing and Dedenne used his charm attack. Fennekin then started to use her wish attack.

"Now Fennekin let dance in flames!" Fennekin then launched flames all over Dedenne and Bonnie. Bonnie and Dedenne then started dancing in the flames. Dedenne then launched it thunder shock all around them. The wish then came true and a bright light appeared and the fire and thunder faded and they bowed.

"Not bad but you have to do better than that if you want to progress to the finals,"Carrie told Bonnie.

"Well Bonnie you're going to have to do better if you want to beat me,"a familiar voice said.

"Is that?"

"It's Heidi,Jay,and Kye,"Lyn pointed out.

"Well Bonnie I want to show you what I've been working on,"Heidi said.

"Well go ahead!"

Heidi then walked and made it to the middle of the battle field.

"Well come on out Vivillon and Eevee!"

Heidi Garden Pattern Vivillon appeared along with Eevee.

"Now lets begin!"

Heidi then started by throwing her Eevee in the air. Eevee then jumped on Vivillon and started flying. Vivillon then started to use it light screen attack and eevee then started to walk on the light screen. Eevee then started to use it baby doll eyes and Vivillon used it powder. Eevee then used it sand attack and Vivillon started to fly around, flapping it's wings. Eevee then used it swift attack and Vivillon used it gust attack. Heidi then started to dance with her two pokemon and they then bowed.

"Wow that was good alright but that won't get you to the final in this showcase,"Carrie told Heidi.

"Well how about we have a practice battle Bonnie,"Heidi asked Bonnie.

"Sure but don't expect to win!"

(Bonnie vs Heidi)

"This will be a two on two double battle between Bonnie and Heidi!"

"Come on out Vivillon and Eevee!"

"Lets win this Fennekin and Dedenne,"Bonnie said as she let out her two pokemon.

"So you are using your Fennekin and Dedenne in this showcase,"Heidi asked.

"Yeah and you are using Vivillon and Eevee in tomorrow showcase,"Bonnie asked.

"Now Battle Begin!"

"Eevee start off with your baby doll eyes and Vivillon use your light screen attack."

Eevee stares at Dedenne with its sparkling eyes, making Dedenne slightly infatuated, softening its attack.

Vivillon eyes glow yellow and a wall of hexagonal shapes appear in front of it, protecting Eevee and Vivillon from special attacks.

"Now Fennekin use your tail whip and Dedenne use your charm attack."

Fennekin then started shaking her tail.

Dedenne then looked extremely adorable.

"Eevee now use your sand attack and Vivillon use your powder attack!"

Eevee turns around and then started kicking dirt at Fennekin and Dedenne with its hind legs.

Vivillon then started flapping it's wings and a powder started to form around it.

"Fennekin use your wish attack and Dedenne use your thunder shock now!"

Fennekin then started wishing.

Dedenne releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at Vivillon.

"Now Eevee use your swift attack and Vivillon use your gust attack."

Eevee jumps into the air and its tail glows yellow. It then swings its tail, releasing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them from its tail at the two pokemon.

Vivillon's wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind that blows the swift making it hit both pokemon and throwing them to the ground.

"Fennekin use your scratch attack and Dedenne use your tackle attack!"

Fennekin scratches Vivillon, with one of its front paws, leaving a white trail of energy.

Dedenne then tackled Eevee.

"Now Eevee use your tackle attack on Fennekin and Vivillon use your struggle bug attack!"

Vivillon body briefly becomes surrounded in a red aura. The aura then fades away until Fennekin attack comes towards it. Vivillon then crouches its body together and a brighter red aura appears around it. Vivillon then opens its arms and a huge dome of red energy bursts out of its body, blocking Fennekin and Dedenne attack.

Eevee then jumped and tackled Fennekin to the ground.

"Fennekin use your ember attack now and Dedenne use your nuzzle attack."

Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Vivillon. The powder then took the hit and injured Fennekin.

Dedenne rubs its cheeks repeatedly until they generate static electricity. It then nuzzles its cheeks against Vivillon, shocking them and leaving them paralyzed.

Fennekin wish then came true and it was all better.

"Now Eevee use your swift attack and Vivillon use your gust attack."

Eevee jumps into the air and its tail glows yellow. It then swings its tail, releasing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them from its tail at the two pokemon.

Vivillon's wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind that blows the swift making it hit both pokemon and throwing them to the ground.

"Fennekin use your ember attack now and Dedenne use your nuzzle attack."

Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Vivillon.

Dedenne rubs its cheeks repeatedly until they generate static electricity. It then nuzzles its cheeks against Eevee leaving it paralyzed.

"Now Eevee use your tackle attack on Fennekin and Vivillon use your struggle bug attack!"

Vivillon body briefly becomes surrounded in a red aura. The aura then fades away until Fennekin attack comes towards it. Vivillon then crouches its body together and a brighter red aura appears around it. Vivillon then opens its arms and a huge dome of red energy bursts out of its body, blocking Fennekin and Dedenne attack.

Eevee then jumped and tackled Fennekin to the ground.

"Well let's win this battle now! Fennekin use your ember and Dedenne use your thunder shock."

Fennekin then launched embers in the shape of a vortex and Dedenne launched electricity into the vortex.

Eevee and Vivillon then got trapped and then got hit and fainted.

"Both Eevee and Vivillon are unable to battle so Fennekin and Dedenne are the winner. So Bonnie wins this battle!"

"Wow Bonnie, you have gotten stronger but don't expect to win tomorrow."

"Well how about we all go inside and you two heal your pokemon."

They then all went inside. While Heidi and Bonnie were getting their pokemon healed. "Hey everyone how about we all get Bonnie a gift for her first Showcase,"Lyn said.

"Well how about we all split up in groups of twos,"Max said.

"Remember to get accessories and gifts okay,"Lyn told everyone.

(With Bonnie and Heidi)

"Can we have our pokemon healed,"the two girls asked Nurse Joy.

"Yeah go ahead and hand me your pokemon,"Nurse Joy told them.

They then both handed Nurse Joy their pokemon.

"Well is your name Bonnie?"

"Yeah it is but why?"

"Well your brother Clemont told me to give this to you,"Nurse Joy said as she handed Bonnie a box.

Bonnie and Heidi then walked over to the others.

"What is that?"

"Well Nurse Joy told me that Clemont gave it to her to give to me."

"Well go ahead and opened it!"

Bonnie then went and opened the box.

It was a beautiful red dress with orange and yellow pattern going down.

"It's so beautiful!"

"You are going to look stunning in it,"Cass told her.

"Well we all plan to go and split up in groups."

They then all decided to leave their eggs in the Pokemon Center and started roaming.

But they didn't know that they didn't have their pokemon with them.

* * *

(Cass and Lyn)

As Cass and Lyn left the pokemon center. They then decided to go and get something for Bonnie. "Well what should we get for Bonnie,"Cass asked. "Well we can get Bonnie a cute bow,"Lyn suggested. The two girls then started walking with their pokemon. Cass then started tugging on her beanie. For the first time in a while Lyn remembered that Cass often had her hair in a beanie. She forgot all about it and she felt extremely stupid. "Well how about we compete in this mud racing derby,"Cass asked Lyn. "No I don't want to get dirty,"Lyn complained. The two girls then started walking past a store, but Cass then noticed. "Hey Lyn how about we go check this store out,"Cass asked. The two girls then went inside and they then found a beautiful bow. They then bought a bow and they left the store.

The two girls then heard screaming. "Let's go check it out!" They then ran to where the scream was coming from and saw a boy being beat up by two older boys. "Hey leave that boy alone,"Cass yelled at the two boys. "Why should we listen to a girl? After all we can probably take both you chicks on and crush the two of you,"one of the boy said. "Well let's see about that,"Cass taunted them. "Well usually I don't fight girls but I will have no problem on taking you out,"a boy said.

"Come on out Hitmonchan and Roselia!"

"Well let's win this, Come on out Houndoom and Honchkrow!"

"Well this time I will fight alongside you. After all every single time Bonnie fights Team Oblivion I stand on the sideline. Well lets beat up these bully and show them not to pick on others. Come on out Chespin and Pichu,"Lyn said as her two pokemon appeared.

"Well let's beat these punks. Come on out out Sandile and Seedot!"

"Why are you beating up that boy,"Cass asked angrily.

"Well that boy plans to compete in the pokemon showcase tomorrow. And we can't have that happen,"the oldest bully said.

"Why can't you have that happen. After all the Pokemon Showcase Association wants all genders to compete in Showcases,"Cass told the bullies.

"Well Houndoom use your flamethrower attack on that Roselia and Honchkrow use your sky attack on Hitmonchan!"

Houndoom opens its mouth and a red-orange ball appears. A red-orange stream of fire is then released from the ball at the two girls. Honchkrow body becomes surrounded by a white aura as it was flying.

Cass then stood petrified in fear.

"Well Pichu use your volt tackle and Chespin now use your rock tomb attack."

Pichu runs at Honchkrow Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles Honchkrow. While covered in electricity, Pichu body looks black and white.

Chespin puts its hands together in front of it and silver sparkles form in between its hands. It then raises its hands up in the air and the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy. The orb then grows larger until it is much bigger than Chespin body. Finally, the glow fades out the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. The orb rests in Chespin arms, and it throws the boulder at Houndoom and Honchkrow.

"Cass you need to snap out of this. You have to protect this boy,conquer your fear and defeat these punk with me!"

"I can't,"Cass said remembering how she got the scar.

 _(Flashback)_

 _A young Cass was playing dress up. "Well Cassandra can you go over to the neighbors and hand them this basket as their son farewell gift,"her mother asked. "Yeah sure mom!" Cass then started to walk over to her mom and took the basket. Her baby Tyrogue and Budew then walked over to the neighbor with her. She heard that the neighbor son started his journey today and just got his starter pokemon. So Cass wanted to meet the starter pokemon and become friends with it. So Cass and her two pokemon then walked over to neighbor house. She then rang on the doorbell and she then saw her neighbor. "Well Cass I guess you want to say hello to Erik. He just got his first pokemon and he plans to leave later today." So Cass then started walking to the backyard to where Erik was. "Cass you came!" She then ran over to Erik and handed him the basket. "Well I want you to meet my starter pokemon Charmander." Erik Charmander then appeared out its pokeball. "Well can we play with it?" "Sure!" So Cass and her pokemon played with Charmander. As they were playing something happened and the Charmander scratched Cass on her shoulder. She then was bleeding and was crying in immense pain. From that day on she was always scared of fire types.  
_

 _(Flashback ended)_

Cass just stood there petrified in fear.

"Cass you need to snap out of this and fight!"

Cass Litleo then jumped in front of her and started roaring.

"Cass try to remember the time you met Litleo,"Lyn asked her.

Cass then started to remember the time she met Litleo

( _Flashback)_

 _Cass just started her journey a few day ago. She just walking with her Roselia and Hitmonchan in a forest. She was planning on getting her gym badge in a few days. Cass then heard a scream. She then ran to where the scream was. She then saw a horde of pokemon attacking a pokemon. She couldn't tell what pokemon it was. But her instinct took over and Cass along with Hitmonchan and Roselia fought the horde. As all of the pokemon ran off,Cass then looked to see what pokemon it was. As she saw that it was a Litleo, she then started slowly backing up. The Litleo then licked her hand and started thanking her. Cass was shocked by the pokemon kindness and gentleness. "So why were you getting beat up,"She asked the pokemon. The pokemon then tried to roar and Cass then understood why. "So you can't roar yet." So after a few days of teaching Litleo how to roar. Litleo then thanked Cass and was about to leave. When Cass asked it to join her team. It then joined her team and started helping her overcome her fear.  
_

 _(Flashback End)_

Cass then snapped out of it.

"Hitmonchan use your bullet punch and Roselia use magical leaf attack."

Hitmonchan quickly rushes up to Seedot and in a blink of an eye, punches it with one of its fists. Roselia sticks out one of its hand roses and it glows white. It then shoots multiple glowing crescents at Sandile.

"Now Pichu use thunder shock on Honchkrow and Chespin use rock tomb on Houndoom!"

Pichu's body sparks and it sends a bolt of yellow electricity at Honchkrow. Chespin puts its hands together in front of it and silver sparkles form in between its hands. It then raises its hands up in the air and the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy. The orb then grows larger until it is much bigger than Chespin body. Finally, the glow fades out the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. The orb rests in Chespin arms, and it throws the boulder at Houndoom and Honchkrow.

"Sandile use your dig attack and Seedot use your energy ball."

Sandile digs into the ground using all four of its legs. It travel with its eyes and nose above the ground. It then digs a pitfall under Pichu. Seedot then fired a ball of green energy at Hitmonchan.

"Well let's win this, Hitmonchan use your mach punch on Houndoom and Roselia use your poison sting."

Hitmonchan's fist glows light blue as it gathers energy in it. It then punches the air, making a huge see-through boxing glove come out and punch Houndoom.

Roselia releases a spray of multiple purple darts from its mouth at Seedot.

"Well Houndoom use your flamethrower attack on that Roselia and Honchkrow use your sky attack on Hitmonchan!"

Houndoom opens its mouth and a red-orange ball appears. A red-orange stream of fire is then released from the ball at the two girls. Honchkrow body becomes surrounded by a white aura as it was flying.

"Now Hitmonchan counter that with your agility attack and Roselia use your stun spore attack."

Hitmonchan appears to repeatedly vanish and immediately reappears in different spots while running. Roselia releases an orange powder from the flowers on its hands at Honchkrow, paralyzing it.

"Now Pichu use iron tail and Chespin use your vine whip attack."

Pichu's entire tail glows white and it hits Seedot with light green vines come out from each side of Chespin's head and it hits Sandile with them.

"Seedot use your nasty plot attack."

Seedot then started plotting bad things.

"Well let's finish this battle up. Now Hitmonchan finish it with mach punch and Roselia use your magical leaf."

Hitmonchan's fist glows light blue as it gathers energy in it. It then punches the air, making a huge see-through boxing glove come out and punch sticks out one of its hand roses and it glows white. It then shoots multiple glowing crescents at Sandile.

"Chespin use your rock tomb attack and Pichu use your volt tackle now!"

Chespin puts its hands together in front of it and silver sparkles form in between its hands. It then raises its hands up in the air and the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy. The orb then grows larger until it is much bigger than Chespin body. Finally, the glow fades out the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. The orb rests in Chespin arms, and it throws the boulder at Houndoom and Honchkrow. Pichu runs at Honchkrow Its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles Honchkrow. While covered in electricity, Pichu body looks black and white.

The two bullies then ran away from them.

They then ran over to the boy.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah,I am thanks to you two."

"Why did those two boys beat you up,"They asked.

"Well I plan to compete in tomorrow, so the two boys thinks it is a horrible idea to have a boy compete in a showcase."

"Well you should probably go to the pokemon Center to get treated,"Cass told him.

"Well my name is Fabian and it is a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

(Heidi and Bonnie)

As the two girls were practicing on their showcases. They then decided to spend some time outside and go relax. "Well what should we do now?" "Well we can always get doughnut and go shopping,"Bonnie told Heidi. As the two young girls started walking with their pokemon. "Well Heidi can you believe this,tommorow is the first day of my performance career. I remember the first day Serena performed and even so she failed. I will try with all my heart not too. My pokemon and I want to give our very best,"Bonnie told Heidi. "Well Bonnie it's funny, I remember the first day I met you, the two of us didn't really get along but then we became good friends. Now that I look back on everything, thanks Bonnie for joining the Lapras Defense Force."

The two girls then went to give each other a hug. They then went and got their doughnut. As they started to eat the doughnut the two girls started laughing. "Well Bonnie lets be friends forever. Lets all have each others back for what going to happen with Team Oblivion,"Heidi said. They then heard a high pitch screech coming from their direction. "What was that?" "I don't know but it sounds like a pokemon is in trouble." The two girls then ran out and they saw a shiny Noibat being beaten by two bullies hitting it with a stick.

The shiny Noibat looked familiar to Bonnie and she knew she needed to protect the pokemon.

"Leave that pokemon alone you jerks.

Dedenne use your thunder shock attack."

Bonnie then had Dedenne launched a thunder shock at the two bully.

The two bully then dodged the thunder shock.

"So you think you can stop us. How about you two go back to your mommies and leave us alone."

"No, I won't allow you two to beat on pokemon and do nothing about it. I am ready to defeat you to if necessary. Fennekin,Espurr,and Bulbasaur I need your help."

"Well if you want a battle you will get a battle all right. Come on out Houndoom and Honchkrow lets burn them to ashes."

"Well Eevee,Fennekin,and Vivillon we need your help."

" Seedot and Sandile lets bury these two in the dust."

"Fennekin use your ember now and Dedenne use your thunder shock both of you on Honchkrow. Tell me why are you attacking the baby Noibat,"Bonnie yelled.

Fennekin then launched embers in the shape of a vortex and Dedenne launched electricity into the vortex. Honchkrow then started to get stuck in the vortex.

"Well we like attacking everyone that isn't normal or cool. Honchkrow use your flamethrower on that Bulbasaur and Honchkrow use your sky attack on that Espurr."

Houndoom opens its mouth and a red-orange ball appears. A red-orange stream of fire is then released from the ball at bulbasaur. Honchkrow body becomes surrounded by a white aura as it was flying.

"Vivillon use your powder and Fennekin use your flame charge attack."

Vivillon then started flapping it's wings and a powder started to form around it. Fennekin becomes surrounded in red flames and slams into Honchkrow. Fennekin then started getting faster.

"Now Espurr use your disarming voice and Bulbasaur use your vine whip on Sandile."

Espurr opens its ears and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting all of the pokemon. Two dark green vines come out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb and hit Sandile.

"Sandile use your dig attack on Dedenne and Seedot now use your energy ball!"

Sandile digs into the ground using all four of its legs. It travel with its eyes and nose above the ground. It then digs a pitfall under Dedenne. Seedot then fired a ball of green energy at Espurr.

"Eevee use your swift attack now and Vivillon use your gust attack."

Eevee jumps into the air and its tail glows yellow. It then swings its tail, releasing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them from its tail at all of the opposing pokemon.

Vivillon's wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind that blows the swift making it hit both pokemon and throwing them to the ground.

"Espurr use your protect attack now."

Espurr raises its hands and forms a turquoise force field in front of its body, protecting it from attacks.

"Sandile use your stone edge and Seedot use your nature power."

Sandile's body becomes surrounded in white and a ring of white orbs of energy comes out of Sandile's back. The ring then becomes larger and the light fades, the orbs forming into gray pointed stones. Sandile then fires the stones at both Fennekin. Seedot then started jumping and soon Seedot opens its mouths on its three heads and charges an orb of energy before each of them, all with different colors. It then fires an Ice Beam from the left arm head, a Flamethrower from the middle head, and a Thunderbolt from the right arm head at them.

Bonnie holo caster then started ringing. She then picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Bonnie where are you,"her brother Clemont asked.

"Well I'm in this dark alleyway fighting two pokemon abuser. Gotta go!"

Bonnie then hanged up and she got ready for a plan.

She then whispered the plan to Heidi.

"Houndoom use your dark pulse attack and Honchkrow now use your shadow ball now."

Houndoom opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at Heidi Honchkrow opens its beak and creates a black and purple ball in front of it. It then fires it at Bonnie.

Eevee then countered both of the attack with a shadow ball.

"That's not my Eevee,"Heidi said as she noticed the difference.

"Well lets figure it all out later. Now Fennekin use your ember on Seedot and Bulbasaur use your leech seed to trap them. Dedenne use your nuzzle attack on the four of them and Espurr use your disarming voice."

Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Seedot.

A seed sprouts from Bulbasaur's bulb, which shoots out to the enemy. When hit,all of the bullies becomes wrapped in thin vines and leaves that restrain it. The vines and leaves then glow red and suck energy from the pokemon.

Dedenne rubs its cheeks repeatedly until they generate static electricity. It then nuzzles its cheeks against the opposing pokemons leaving them paralyzed.

Espurr opens its ears and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting all of the pokemon.

"Eevee use your swift attack and Vivillon use your gust attack. Fennekin use your psybeam now."

Eevee jumps into the air and its tail glows yellow. It then swings its tail, releasing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them from its tail at all of the opposing pokemon.

Vivillon's wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind that blows the swift making it hit both pokemon and throwing them to the ground.

Fennekin fires a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from its mouth at all of them.

Bonnie then started running and she then quickly picked up the injured Noibat.

She then quickly took out her bag and took a potion and sprayed it on Noibat. Bonnie then wrapped Noibat wings in bandages.

"Now you two are going to get it. Houndoom use your flamethrower attack and Honchkrow use your sky attack."

Houndoom opens its mouth and a red-orange ball appears. A red-orange stream of fire is then released from the ball at the two girls. Honchkrow body becomes surrounded by a white aura as it was flying.

"Oh no you don't! Sylveon use your protect attack now and Pangoro use your stone edge."

"Luxray use your discharge attack and Chesnaught use your spiky shield now to protect them."

Bonnie and Heidi knew that voice. It was Clemont and Serena and they were running toward them.

Sylveon stands on its hind legs and projects a bluish-green force field, protecting it from attack.

Pangoro slams its hand on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and rush towards the pokemon.

Luxray releases multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body at the pokemon.

Chesnaught slams its fists together, and forms a round shield from its forearms. The shield then produces a green force field covered with spikes that protects Chesnaught and those standing behind it.

They then all ran to the pokemon center.

* * *

(Max,Molly,and Carrie)

As the three went to get their gift for Bonnie. They all found something they liked. As they bought the present they then all decided to get something to drink.

They then all found a table to sit at.

"Hey Max, how has your journey been so far,"Molly asked.

"Well it has been really good so far,"Max told her.

"Hey how many badges do the two of you have,"Carrie asked.

"Well I only have 1 so far and I plan to get all my badges and win the league,"Max answered as he took an extra sip of his drink.

"Well I only have 1 badge so far too,"Molly revealed to everyone.

"I only have 1 badge also but I plan to get my others quickly,"Carrie told them all.

"Well what is your goal?"

"Well my goal Max is to become a famous researcher like my father and the Johto Champion,"Molly told the two of them.

"My goal is to become the world's best dark type trainer and at least an elite four member if not champion,"Carrie told them.

"My dream is to become a professor and a Pokemon Master,"Max told them.

"Well next question. What do you plan to achieve by the end of your journey?"

"Well I plan to achieve mega evolution and mega evolve my Ampharos,"Molly told them.

"Well I plan to achieve mega evolution too and I want to mega evolve my Torchic and Gastly once they evolve,"Carrie told them.

"Well girls, I want to achieve mega evolution and mega evolve my Grovyle,Kirlia,Shuppet,Metang,and Snorunt once they all evolve."

They then all heard screaming. As they all decided to go check it out they then all grabbed their drinks.

As they arrived at the scene they all saw two bullies beating an old man, his grand daughter and his pokemon.

"Hey leave them alone,"Carrie yelled to the two bullies.

"Oh and who are you three,"the one bully said.

"Well maybe we should leave, after all those trainers from before managed to beat us,"the one bully said.

"Come on out Grovyle,Kirlia,Bunnelby,Fletchling,and Espurr."

"Well I won't leave now lets win this, come on out Bisharp,Crawdaunt,and Cacturne lets strike them down,"the leader of the younger bully said.

"Come on out Ampharos,Ursaring,and Donphan,"Molly sent all her pokemon out.

"Come on out Larvitar,Deino,and Sandile,"the young bully sent out.

"Come on out Torchic,Piplup,Snivy,and Umbreon," Carrie yelled as her pokemon appeared.

"We need to save them,"Max said referring to the old man, the young girl and the pokemon.

"I know but we need to attack from afar,"Molly told the two.

"Well lets start to attack their pokemon and then I can stop them,"Carrie whispered.

"Ampharos start off with your thunder punch attack! Donphan use your rollout attack now on now use your hammer arm now on Cacturne."

Ampharos paw becomes surrounded with yellow electricity and it punches Crawdaunt. Donphan curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed, dealing damage to Bisharp. One of Ursaring hands glow gold and it hits Cacturne hard.

"Bisharp now use your iron head attack on Kirlia and Crawdaunt use your crabhammer on that torchic now. Cacturne use your needle arm on Piplup."

Bisharp lowers its head and the blade sticking out of the top of Bisharp head turns into iron from the front to the back. Bisharp then jumps into the air and flies at Kirlia, slamming into it head first. Both of Crawdaunt pincers glows white and it hits Torchic with both of them. The dark green patches on Cacturne arms and legs glow white and grow into huge needles and it hit piplup with it.

"Now Piplup use your drill peck now on Cacturne and Torchic use your fire spin on that Bisharp. Now Snivy use your leaf tornado on that Crawdaunt. Umbreon use your double team attack."

Piplup's beak glows white and it spins like a drill as it jumps at Cacturne, hitting it with its beak. Torchic opens its mouth and a ball of fire appears in its mouth. It then shoots a vortex of fire at Cacturne from its mouth. Snivy starts spinning its body around and flips around so it is spinning on its head with its tail straight up in the air. Then, a large tornado of wind with a circles of light green energy spinning around it appears at the tip of Snivy's tail. It then swings on its side and catches Crawdaunt in the tornado. Crawdaunt then fell to the ground. Umbreon then created various copies of itself.

"Larvitar use your sandstorm and hidden power. Deino use your dragon rage attack on Espurr. Sandile use your dig attack on Ampharos."

Larvitar jumps into the air, glowing several different colors and then stomps down onto the ground, causing sand to swirl out from under it in all directions. Larvitar releases a green-yellow orb of energy at Fletchling. Deino creates a light blue orb of energy inside of its stomach. It then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at Espurr. Sandile digs into the ground using all four of its legs. It travel with its eyes and nose above the ground. It then digs a pitfall under Ampharos.

"Espurr use your reflect and light screen attack. Grovyle use your leaf blade attack and Kirlia use dazzling gleam. Bunnelby use your agility attack and Fletchling use your peck attack."

Espurr raises its hands and a shining, rainbow-colored round barrier appears in front of it, protecting it from attacks. Espurr eyes glow yellow and a golden box surrounds its body, cutting the power of special attacks in half. The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glow green and combine into one long sharp blade. It then slashes Sandile with it. Kirlia releases a bright light from its body, hitting all of the bullies pokemon. Bunnelby runs after Deino with great speed. Fletchling beak glows white and it uses it to strike Cacturne.

"Now Deino hang on and use your bite attack. Larvitar use your Earth power attack. Sandile use your stone edge attack."

Deino bites down on Espurr using its powerful jaws. Larvitar body flashes yellow and it slams its fist into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then travel at Ampharos and go under hit, hurting it. Sandile's body becomes surrounded in white and a ring of white orbs of energy comes out of Sandile's back. The ring then becomes larger and the light fades, the orbs forming into gray pointed stones. Sandile then fires the stones at Torchic and Fletchling.

"Now Ampharos use your fire punch and Donphan use bulldoze. Ursaring use your hammer arm on Bisharp."

Ampharos paw becomes covered in red-orange flames and it punches Cacturne. Donphan stomps down on the ground and creates a shock wave on the ground. The shock wave then crashes towards the bullies pokemon. One of Ursaring hands glow gold and it hits Cacturne hard.

"Bisharp use your metal sound now. Now Cacturne use your poison sting attack. Crawdaunt use your surf attack now on all of them."

Bisharp rubs its arms together and silver colored sound waves spread out and they all found the sound unbearable. Cacturne fires multiple purple darts from the middle hole of its mouth at Kirlia. The star on Crawdaunt head glows yellow and Crawdaunt creates a wave of water. Crawdaunt rides on top of the wave and it crashes down on them.

"Snivy use your leaf blade attack now on Crawdaunt. Piplup use your bubble beam attack now on Sandile and Larvitar. Torchic use your peck attack on Cacturne.

The leaf at the end of Snivy's tail becomes surrounded by a wavy light green aura. Snivy then slashes the opponent with its tail. It leaves behind a light green trail of energy where it slashes Crawdaunt. Piplup opens its beak and releases a stream of blue bubbles at the Sandile and pecks Cacturne several times with its beak.

"Now lets save those people,"Carrie whispered.

"Espurr use your psychic attack on both of those bullies. Bunnelby use your double kick attack on these bullies pokemon. Grovyle use your bullet seed attack and Kirlia use your dazzling gleam attack. Fletchling now use your natural gift attack."

Espurr eyes then glowed blue and it threw the two boys to the ground. Bunnelby stands on its hands and then kicks Larvitar with its legs. Grovyle shoots many glowing yellow seeds from its mouth at the bullies. Kirlia releases a bright light from its body, hitting all of the bullies pokemon. Fletchling then launched a bright light and it used it natural gift attack.

"Now stone edge Sandile!"

Sandile body becomes surrounded in white and a ring of white orbs of energy comes out of Sandile's back. The ring then becomes larger and the light fades, the orbs forming into gray pointed stones. Sandile then fires the stones at Carrie and Molly. Carrie and Molly managed to avoid it but her latte didn't. As it fell to the ground both of the girls were furious.

"You made our Pumpkin Spice Latte fell on the ground. SO Now Prepare to Lose,"Molly/Carrie yelled.

"Ampharos use your thunder punch, Donphan use your bulldoze attack. Ursaring use your dynamic punch!"

Ampharos paw becomes surrounded with yellow electricity and it started punching the bullies pokemon. Donphan stomps down on the ground and creates a shock wave on the ground. The shock wave then crashes towards the bullies pokemon. Ursaring swings its arm around until the whole arm starts to glow white. Then it brings its arm forward and punches Bisharp.

Piplup use your whirlpool attack now on all of them. Torchic use your fire spin on that Bisharp. Now Snivy use your leaf tornado on them. Umbreon use your double team attack."

Piplup raises its arms and a large whirlpool appears above its head. Piplup then throws the whirlpool at them. Torchic opens its mouth and a ball of fire appears in its mouth. It then shoots a vortex of fire at the bullies pokemon from its mouth. Snivy starts spinning its body around and flips around so it is spinning on its head with its tail straight up in the air. Then, a large tornado of wind with a circles of light green energy spinning around it appears at the tip of Snivy's tail. It then swings on its side and catches the pokemons in the tornado. All of the bullies pokemon then fell to the ground. Umbreon then created various copies of itself.

"Now let see how you deal with this."

Carrie then started storing up energy and launched a wave of light at them.

Max then ran and grabbed the injured pokemon and it trainer along with it master grand daughter.

They then all ran over to the Pokemon Center to get urgent care.

Carrie then launched another wave of light to hit the bullies as they fell to the ground.

* * *

(Lethe,Chaos,and Oblivia)

As Lethe,Chaos,and Oblivia all started taking a day off of following those twerps. Lethe was practicing a performance. "So Lethe what do you plan on doing,"Chaos asked. "Well I plan on competing in the Showcase tomorrow,"Lethe said. "Well lets all work together ." Soon Chaos,Oblivia,and Lethe all started practicing.

* * *

(At the pokemon Center)

As they all arrived at the pokemon center. Bonnie then had the Noibat being treated by Nurse Joy. "Well It's a good thing you brought the Noibat here. It seems that the wings are damaged but after a few weeks of it being healed. It should be able to fly again. The Noibat is extremely injured and hopefully it will be healed all better,"Nurse Joy told Bonnie. "Well who was those two,"Heidi wondered. "Well whoever it is, they are quite dangerous and you two were lucky to escape,"Clemont said. "Hey Serena, how is the Showcase going to happen?" "Well the first round is the Styling Round and then there will be voting. After that is the theme round and after that voting the top two performer will have a battle,"Serena told them.

As Fabian got all healed and was feeling better. He then walked up to Bonnie and Heidi. "So you two are performer." "Yeah we are and what about you,"they asked. "Well I plan to compete in the Showcase tomorrow, so I guess we will be rivals now." He then started creating a conversation between the two. Lyn and Cass then started to talk to their parents. "Who was those two,"Serena asked Nurse Joy. "Well those are the two of the punk in our town. They started beating people and pokemon, even killing a man and his pokemon, just for fun."

Carrie and Molly then started stomping on the ground extremely pissed off. "Hey what happened with you three?" Max then had Nurse Joy help the old man and his family. "Well we mets these punk and during our battle they knocked our Pumpkin Spice Latte on the ground. So now I'm ready to take them out," Carrie said furiously. The news then started playing and they all looked to see what was happening.

"Now upcoming news report, in Anistar City the legendary Deoxy have been kidnapped and the sundial has also been hit. All we know is that some organization attacked the gym and are starting to use mind control. Now this is your reporter Trish Star."

"Can it be,"Bonnie said shocked. "It has to have been Team Oblivion but what are they trying to do,"Max said.

"Well where is Kye and Jay,"Heidi yelled.

"They should have been here by now,"Lyn said.

"Hey Serena are they going to have judges for the showcase,"Fabian asked.

"Well Selina and Ashley mother is a judge,"Carrie revealed.

"Three special judges going to be there tomorrow is Aura Guardian Riley and Elite Four Wikstrom and Unova Elite Four Caitlin."

They then all got a message on their holo caster.

As they picked it up. They heard the voice of someone they didn't know.

"If you want your friends come here,'the person said giving them the location and everything.

Everyone then learned that their friends just got kidnapped and are being held hostage.

"Well I'm going to save them,"Heidi said.

"But you don't stand a chance,"Carrie told her.

Heidi then put her hair in a pony tail and was ready to leave.

"We have to go with her."

* * *

(Saving Kye,Jay,and the others)

As they were all following Heidi, they then saw them.

It was at a park and people were all staring.

Kye and Jay were both hanged up on a tree for display and started to have vines wrap around them.

Hilda,Hilbert,N,and Bianca were also hanged up for display and they were all unconscious.

"So the piece of trashes came,"the one bully said.

Heidi then ran over to Kye and Jay and started pulling at the vines.

"Well lets see what you all will do. Will you save your friends or will you save the people."

"What are they talking about,"Serena asked.

"Well we have bombs located all around this park and we have a barrier around it resulting in no one leaving this park."

Heidi then started to cry as she pulled at the vines.

One of the bully then launched a dagger at Heidi.

"Espurr use your psychic now."

Espurr then stopped the knife from reaching Heidi.

"Okay everyone we are all going to split up into groups okay."

"Serena,Clemont,and Max try helping all of the townspeople and figure out a plan,"Carrie told them.

"Molly,Cass,Fabian,and I will deal with these punks."

"Everyone else I need your help saving them,"Bonnie said.

"Now Houndoom use your flamethrower on them."

Flames then started to circle around Kye and the others.

"Anyone have a water type pokemon,"Bonnie asked.

"Come on out Piplup,"Carrie yelled as her piplup appeared.

"Magikarp and Feebas come help out,"Fabian yelled.

"I need your help Kingdra and Mantine,"Molly sent her pokemon.

"Hey we need to find out where all those bombs are,"Max told them.

"Kingdra use your rain dance now and Mantine use your Whirlpool now."

Kingdra then started dancing and dark clouds appeared making the rain cool the fire down. Mantine spins around the fire quickly while underwater, creating a whirlpool.

"Piplup use your whirlpool now to stop that fire."

Piplup raises its arms and a large whirlpool appears above its head. Piplup then throws the whirlpool at the fire.

"Now Magikarp use your splash attack and Feebas use your water pulse attack."

Magikarp uselessly splashes in place hitting the fire. Feebas waves its body and a creates a small wave of water under it launching it at the fire.

As the fire faded. They then let out their fire type pokemon.

"Fennekin use your ember attack on those vines,"Bonnie told her fennekin.

Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at the vines.

"Now Fennekin use your scratch attack."

Fennekin scratches the vines, with one of its front paws, leaving a white trail of energy.

"Litleo use your ember attack."

Lyn Litleo fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at the vines.

"Torchic come on out and use your fire spin."

Torchic opens its mouth and a ball of fire appears in its mouth. It then shoots a vortex of fire at the vines from its mouth

"Litleo use your ember attack,"Cass said.

Litleo fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at the vines.

Soon the vines faded and they all fell to the ground.

They then continued looking for the bombs.

"Hey if we find all the bombs let have the pokemon use psychic and throw the bomb high in the sky."

"Well I'm going to engage them in combat so I want all of you to fight their pokemon,"Carrie told all of them.

Carrie then started launching orbs of light at them.

"Bisharp now use your iron head attack on Ampharos and Crawdaunt use your crabhammer on that torchic now. Cacturne use your needle arm on Piplup.'

Bisharp lowers its head and the blade sticking out of the top of Bisharp head turns into iron from the front to the back. Bisharp then jumps into the air and flies at Ampharos, slamming into it head first. Both of Crawdaunt pincers glows white and it hits Torchic with both of them. The dark green patches on Cacturne arms and legs glow white and grow into huge needles and it hit piplup with it.

"Larvitar use your sandstorm and hidden power. Deino use your dragon rage attack on Espurr. Sandile use your dig attack on Ampharos."

Larvitar jumps into the air, glowing several different colors and then stomps down onto the ground, causing sand to swirl out from under it in all directions. Larvitar releases a green-yellow orb of energy at Fletchling. Deino creates a light blue orb of energy inside of its stomach. It then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at Espurr. Sandile digs into the ground using all four of its legs. It travel with its eyes and nose above the ground. It then digs a pitfall under Ampharos.

"Now Ampharos use your dragon pulse attack. Mantine use your bubble beam attack and Kingra use your headbutt attack. Donphan use your rollout and Ursaring use your fury swipes attack."

Ampharos opens its mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of it. It then fires the ball at Deino. Mantine releases a stream of light clear blue bubbles from its mouth at Larvitar at a great speed. Kingdra slams its head into Seedit. Donphan curls into a ball and rolls with incredible speed, dealing heavy damage to Houndoom. Ursaring repeatedly scratches Sandile with its claws.

"Hitmonchan use your mach punch on Bisharp. Litleo use your ember on that Cacturne. Roselia use your magical leaf attack on that Crawdaunt. Eevee use your swift attack now."

Hitmonchan's fist glows light blue as it gathers energy in it. It then punches the air, making a huge see-through boxing glove come out and punch Bisharp. Litleo fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Cacturne. Roselia sticks out one of its hand roses and it glows white. It then shoots multiple glowing crescents at Crawdaunt. Eevee jumps into the air and its tail glows yellow. It then swings its tail, releasing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them from its tail at the pokemon.

"Axew come on out and use your dual chop attack on Deino. Now Flabebe use your fairy wind attack. Now Magikarp use your bounce attack and Feebas use your water pulse."

Axew dives into Deino, hitting it with its claws. Fabian Blue Flabébé leaves a trail of pink, sparkling dust as it flies around hitting Deino. Magikarp then jumped and bounced on Cacturne head. Feebas waves its body and a creates a small wave of water under it launching it at Houndoom.

They then started to continue battling.

"We found all of the bombs,"Bonnie yelled.

Everyone then started cheering.

"Well we'll be gone. Good luck stopping the bombs and if you live past this. See you again,"the two bullies said as they vanished.

"No we need to stop the bomb from blowing up."

"There is only thirty seconds left."

"Well we need to throw it in the air and have all the pokemon use barriers all over the bombs. Then we will use protect so we are safe."

"Espurr,Umbreon,Delphox,Gastly,Kirlia,Meowstic,and everybody use your psychic attack."

All of the pokemon then started launching the bomb high up in the air.

"Now everyone have your pokemon use their light screen,or reflect!"

The pokemon then all started to use light screen and reflect all on the bomb.

"Now Protect!"

Multiple pokemon formed barrier all around them and the bomb then blew up.

Luckily the bomb blew up extremely high in the air and the barriers kept it from destroying everything.

* * *

(At the Pokemon Center)

"I am sorry to tell you but your friends are not allowed to accompany you until they get better,"Nurse Joy told them.

"But we were going to watch the showcase,"Hilda said.

"Well none of you can leave and that is final. After all you all have major injuries such as a broken arm and a broken foot. You are all lucky that you didn't become paralysis. So I suggest you let them go to sleep and when they are all better I will allow them to continue their journey,"Nurse Joy told them.

'Hey Cass I accidentally had your eevee with me,"Heidi told her.

They then got all their pokemon back.

"Hey how about we all give our pokemon nicknames,"Bonnie said.

They then all gave their pokemon nickname.

"Well Heidi we want you to have Froakie and Chespin until we are better okay,"Kye and Jay told her.

She then started crying and they embraced each other in a hug.

"Well Bonnie watch over Heidi for us will you,"Jay asked.

"Sure!"

"Well it time for all of you to leave,"Bianca told them.

They then all gave each other hugs and then the Noibat started screeching.

"What is it, Noibat?"

"Noi-Noiu-bat!"

"Well I guess Noibat wants to go with you,"Nurse Joy said.

Bonnie then picked up Noibat.

"Now remember to take care of it and I will tell the other Nurse Joy to treat it wounds. So go to the Pokemon Center in Camphrier Town."

They then left and they saw the sunset.

They then all stood on top of a hill.

Bonnie egg then started glowing brightly.

All of her pokemon were by her along with Heidi's and Fabian's.

"Tomorrow is finally the day,"Bonnie said.

"For the Showcase."

"Well I plan to win it so don't even try to beat me."

"Well I'm not giving up,"Bonnie said.

* * *

 **Who do you think will win the Showcase?**

 **Who do you want to battle in the Chateau and with what pokemon.**

 **Should Bonnie get the Tyrantrum she befriended in episode 86. Well answer it in the review.**

 **Next chapter will be Showcase, reunion,awakening,and character development**

 **Answers**

will Ashley be evil?

 **No but she may be forced to become evil**

will they have to face the bad guys

 **Yes**

is Bonnie good to save a evil selina or Ashley

 **Yes but with some help**

will ally have a love interest

 **Not at the moment**

will s boy try to kiss selina ally or Ashley

 **No**

will ally date Clemont

 **Maybe**

will Cass get a rematch with Ashley

 **Yes**

will Ben try to kiss ally

 **No but maybe Nora**

is ally delphox and greninja dating

 **maybe**

will Bonnie face a new rival

 **Well she still has to face Xandra**

is Ashley going to change her hair

 **Maybe but I plan to incorporate character customization in this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **This will be the showcase everyone has been waiting for.**

 **This chapter will have a reunion,battle,showcase,styling, and awakening.**

 **Anyone who wants to make an Oc it must be turned in by the time Chapter 16 is out.**

 **Would you readers like Max and Lyn to get other gym badges than the Kalos gym badges?**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Parents,Carrie,Ally,Ashley and Selina is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Brian is ShadowKnight49 Productions OC**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. I also do not own any song used in this chapter. I only own my Ocs**

* * *

It was finally the day of the Showcase. As Bonnie and the others all got ready to leave the Pokemon Hotel. They then all stopped to eat Breakfast.

"Hey are you three ,all ready for the performance later today,"Clemont asked.

"Well I'm extremely nervous right now,"Fabian told them.

"I'm nervous for my performance,"Bonnie told everyone.

"Well I'm so excited right now,"Heidi told everyone.

"So what pokemon are you all using in your performance,"Serena asked all of them.

"Well I plan to use my Dedenne and Fennekin for the performance today,"Bonnie told all of them.

"Well I plan to use my Axew and Flabebe in my performance,"Fabian told everyone.

"I'm going to be using my Eevee and Vivillon,"Heidi revealed to everyone.

As they all got breakfast they then all started eating and talking about the performance.

As they finished breakfast they then all decided to go the pokemon center.

Bonnie then had the Noibat being treated and they all saw Yuna,Xandra,Zidane,Nora,Ben,Ally,Selina,and Ashley.

Bonnie then was hugged by Yuna and Zidane.

"It's been a while."

"It sure has."

"So Bonnie did you catch any new pokemon yet?"

"Yeah come meet my Espurr,"Bonnie said as her Espurr appeared.

"It's so cute,"Yuna said as she started petting it.

"Well have you two caught any pokemon so far?"

"Well I obtained my Riolu and Zorua,"Zidane told all of them.

"Well I just caught myself a Murkrow,"Yuna told them.

"Hey how did you all get here?"

"Well we actually met Selina and Ashley parents and they took us here."

They then all started talking to Carrie and Selina.

"So, Bonnie are you ready for your performance."

"Yeah and I plan on winning."

"Hey Bonnie guess what I earned?"

"I don't know, what did you earn."

"Well I earned my Voltage Badge so I now have 5 badges right now."

"Well I have a showcase to win everyone,"Bonnie told everyone.

"Well I'm not going to be losing to you,"Ally told her.

"Well don't think it's going to be easy to beat me,"Nora told them.

"Well what pokemon are you two using in your performance today,"Bonnie asked the two of them.

"Well I plan to use my Squirtle and Glaceon,"Ally told them.

"Well I'm going to use my Braixen and Absol,"Nora told them.

"When did your Fennekin evolve,"Ashley asked.

"Well my Fennekin evolved a few days ago and we been practicing non stop."

"Are you two together now,"Cass asked the two.

"Yeah we just started dating a few days ago,"Nora told them.

They then saw two adults walk over to them. The two adults had a Gallade,Gardevoir,Vileplume,and Bellossom.

"Mom! Dad!"

Selina and Ashley then went to hug their parents.

"And who are these young trainers,"Selina mother asked.

Selina mother had beautiful long blue hair and her eyes were sea blue eyes. She then wore a beautiful purple dress and she was average height for her age.

"Well mom meet by friends Bonnie,Lyn,Max,Cass,Fabian,Heidi,Nora,and Ben."

"So which one of you trainers are a performer,"Selina father asked.

Ashley father had bright hazel eyes with dark black hair. He then had on a green shirt and gray pants.

"Well Bonnie,Fabian,Heidii,Nora,and Ally are all competing today."

"Well I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thank you!"

"Well my name is Amy and I'm going to be a judge for the Styling part of the performance so try to wow me okay."

"And I'm Zack a pokemon trainer."

"Hey do you think I could have a battle with you one of these day,"Ben asked.

"Well Selina we still have to have our battle one of these day,"Carrie told her.

"Well how about we have a battle right in the back of the pokemon center,"Selina said.

"Yeah you can help get us hype for the battling round."

"Sure and remember selina we will only be using one pokemon so do your best,"Carrie told her.

"Trust me I don't plan on losing to you,"Selina told her.

* * *

(Selina vs Carrie)

"This will be the battle between Selina from Anistar City battling against Carrie from Twinleaf Town. The battle will be over when one of the trainer pokemon faint so now begin!"

"Come on out Eevee!"

"Well lets win this Umbreon!"

"Eevee let start off the battle with a trump card attack."

Eevee creates six red-glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of its body. It then fires the plates at Umbreon.

"Now Umbreon start off with your psychic attack."

Umbreon eyes then glowed and it threw Eevee to the ground.

"Now Eevee use your hidden power attack then follow that up with your trump card attack."

Eevee body becomes outlined in yellow and multiple light blue circles surround and spin around Eevee's body. It then launch the circle at Umbreon. Eevee creates six red-glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of its body. It then fires the plates at Umbreon

"Umbreon!"

"Now Umbreon use your double team attack."

Umbreon then created multiple copies of itself.

"Eevee use your iron tail now."

Eevee's tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and it becomes surrounded in a white outline. Its tail then turns into iron and it hits Umbreon with it.

"Umbreon use your swift attack."

The black tip of Umbreon's tail glows yellow and it releases multiple yellow stars from it at Eevee.

"Now Eevee use your dig attack."

Eevee digs underground using its front paws. Seconds later, it comes up underneath Umbreon and hits it.

"Now Umbreon use with your psychic attack."

Umbreon eyes then glowed and it threw Eevee to the ground.

"Well Carrie you still are strong but don't think about winning."

"Selina you sure have improved a lot in battling."

"Well Eevee use your hidden power attack and twirl."

Eevee body becomes outlined in yellow and multiple light blue circles surround and spin around Eevee's body while it was twirling. It then launch the circle at Umbreon.

"Umbreon use your swift attack."

The black tip of Umbreon's tail glows yellow and it releases multiple yellow stars from it at Eevee.

"Eevee dodge that swift quick and use your dig attack."

Eevee then made a hole and jumped in it avoiding the swift.

Eevee then came back up and it hit Umbreon.

"Now Umbreon use with your psychic attack."

Umbreon eyes then glowed and it threw Eevee to the ground.

"Eevee use your trump card now."

Eevee creates six red-glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of its body. It then fires the plates at Umbreon.

"Umbreon use your dark pulse attack."

A ball of purple circles appears in front of Umbreon mouth. It then fires a beam of purple circles at Eevee from the ball.

"Eevee use your iron tail now."

Eevee's tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and it becomes surrounded in a white outline. Its tail then turns into iron and it hits Umbreon with it.

"Umbreon use your swift attack."

The black tip of Umbreon's tail glows yellow and it releases multiple yellow stars from it at Eevee.

"Now Eevee use your dig attack."

Eevee digs underground using its front paws. Seconds later, it comes up underneath Umbreon and hits it.

"Now Umbreon use with your psychic attack."

Umbreon eyes then glowed and it threw Eevee to the ground.

"Eevee use your trump card now."

Eevee creates six red-glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of its body. It then fires the plates at Umbreon.

"Umbreon use your swift attack."

The black tip of Umbreon's tail glows yellow and it releases multiple yellow stars from it at Eevee.

"Now Eevee use your hidden power attack and hit it with iron tail."

Eevee body becomes outlined in yellow and multiple light blue circles surround and spin around Eevee's body. It then launch the circle up in the air and then hit it with it tail of iron.

"Now Umbreon use your double team attack."

Umbreon then created multiple copies of itself.

"Eevee use your trump card now."

Eevee creates six red-glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of its body. It then fires the plates at Umbreon.

"Umbreon use your dark pulse attack."

A ball of purple circles appears in front of Umbreon mouth. It then fires a beam of purple circles at Eevee from the ball.

"Well Eevee use your hidden power attack and twirl."

Eevee body becomes outlined in yellow and multiple light blue circles surround and spin around Eevee's body while it was twirling. It then launch the circle at Umbreon.

"Now Umbreon use your double team attack."

Umbreon then created multiple copies of itself.

"Now Umbreon use with your psychic attack."

Umbreon eyes then glowed and it threw Eevee to the ground.

"Eevee use your iron tail now."

Eevee's tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and it becomes surrounded in a white outline. Its tail then turns into iron and it hits Umbreon with it.

"Well Selina how about we finish this battle,"Carrie said.

"Sure and lets give it our 100%!"

"Umbreon finish it off with dark pulse attack."

"Finish it up with Trump Card Eevee!"

Eevee creates six red-glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of its body. It then fires the plates at Umbreon.

A ball of purple circles appears in front of Umbreon mouth. It then fires a beam of purple circles at Eevee from the ball.

Eevee then fell to the ground defeated.

"Eevee is unable to battle so Umbreon is the winner."

"Well Eevee you were wonderful!"

"You have gotten stronger Selina. Well how about we have a rematch."

"Sure and Eevee lets train harder so we can beat Umbreon. Next time we battle it will be based on which eeveelution is stronger."

* * *

As they all started to go and sit down at a table.

"Well I was wondering if any of you had information on this,"Bonnie said as she took out a time flower.

"No way!"

"Well what is it exactly,"Lyn asked.

"Well this is a time flower. Which is an ancient form of communication. Aura guardians used the time flower as a way to seal off messages. Time flowers are only able to bloom when a aura similar to it own is used. But where did you find it Bonnie,"Zidane asked.

"Well I just sensed it actually,"Bonnie told everyone.

"That's amazing,"Zidane told her.

"Well it seems like something is bound to happen,"Clemont told everyone.

"Well Bonnie you should have our parents see into your future,"Selina and Ashley told her.

"Okay can you see into my future,"Bonnie asked their parents.

Amy and Zack then saw the future of Bonnie.

"Your future holds great destruction and chaos,"Amy told her.

"Your future will also hold great success in the future,"Zack told her.

"So what is going to happen,"Bonnie asked.

"We can't tell you yet."

"Well how about we call Brian,"Max suggested.

They then all went over to the phone and called Brian.

Brian face then appeared on screen.

"Hey Everyone!"

"Hey Brian!"

"Well I'm sorry that I couldn't be there with all of you. But I'm currently at Laverre City and I just schedule my appointment for a gym battle an hour ago. Well all of you I just managed to capture a Goomy a few days ago. "

"Well next time we meet how about we have a battle,"Max told Brian.

"Sure but don't expect to win."

"Well Brian are you sure you can beat Valerie with your team,"Ally asked.

"I sure can Ally, I'm going to use my Aerodactyl and Aegislash!"

"Well we will all be rooting for you to win okay!"

"Well Bonnie,Heidi,Ally,and Nora give it your best out there okay!"

"Well we sure will now remember to watch the showcase,"Ally told him.

"Sure will and good luck."

Brian then hanged up and they all started to talk.

Bonnie then decided to Ash.

"Hey Ash!"

"Hey Bonnie!"

"Well Ash where are you?"

"Well I'm traveling in Kanto catching a few new pokemon."

"Well when are you going to come back to Kalos?"

"Well I'm planning on leaving Kanto in a few weeks and going to Kalos. Then I'm going to meet up with Serena."

"Well Ash once I see you again we are going to have that battle you promised me."

"Yeah and I will see how good you have become as a trainer."

"Ash you do know that Serena misses you."

"I know but tell Clemont thanks for keeping Serena. He is like a brother to me and I hope Serena is doing good. I still am in my training at Rota training to become a aura guardian."

"Well Ash I have a showcase to compete in. So see you later!"

"Good Luck Bonnie!"

Bonnie then hanged up and she then went to the table.

"Well let's get going,"Nora said.

"We all still need to register,"Fabian revealed.

They then all started walking to the Arena.

As they arrived at the Arena Bonnie saw her father.

"Dad!" Bonnie then ran to give her father a hug.

"Well how is my little girl."

"I'm doing great so far."

"Well I just couldn't miss your first performance,"Meyer told his daughter.

"Well I will try to make it amazing,"Bonnie told her father.

"Well how about you all register now!"

They then found the registration and they all managed to register for the showcase.

"We are finally registered now lets give everyone a show to remember,"Bonnie told everyone.

Just as they were about to get seats.

"Well I want Espurr,Noibat,and Bulbasaur to watch the showcase. So can you all watch those three,"Bonnie asked.

"Well can you three watch my Feebas and Magikarp,"Fabian said as the two were in a fishbowl.

Heidi then let out her Fennekin to watch the showcase too.

"Well I have to leave and go to the room all the judges meet at,"Amy told them.

"I also have to go and get ready for the performance I have to give,"Serena told all of them.

"Well it is time for us to go backstage and get ready."

"Wait Nora!"

Ben then gave Nora a good luck kiss.

"So lets go and get changed!"

* * *

(Backstage)

As they were all walking backstage with their pokemon.

"Can you believe this!"

"It's our first time performing so let's make it an amazing experience,"Fabian said.

"Ax-ew!"

"Fla-bebe!"

"Well how about we share this moment forever,"Bonnie told everyone.

Everyone and their pokemon all put their hands in the middle and they launched their arms in the air.

"Well lets get prepared."

They then all saw multiple others performers.

"Well remember everyone we are all not only competing against each other but against all of them too."

A girl then appeared behind them.

"Excuse me but I need to get ready!"

The girl then walked away with her sableye and Kecleon.

"Well we should all get ready and then lets meet back up here."

Fabian then walked over to the boys changing area and the girls then went to change.

"Well Dedenne and Fennekin let's give it our all okay!"

* * *

(The others)

"I wonder how Bonnie will do?"

"Well Bonnie has been training for a few weeks now. She is obliviously going to win this showcase you just watch,"Max told them.

"Well Ally been working hard too so Bonnie is going to have to a hard time beating her,"Selina told them.

"Well Heidi isn't half bad either so lets see,"Cass told everyone.

"Fabian is also a good performer so he might win it,"Lyn told them.

"Well Nora been training non-stop,"Ben told everyone.

"Be quiet everyone the showcase is about to begin,"Yuna told everyone.

"Bonjour, People of Kalos and other fans of Camphrier Rookie Class Pokemon festival Showcase. The celebration of beginning is about to begin with grace and elegance!"

Monsieur Pierre then jumped and arrived on the stage.

"I will be your guide through this splendid and dream world. I am Monsieur Pierre! I invite all of you at home as well as here in the audience to be part of something beauty that surpass anything else."

Bonnie then finished getting ready.

"Our gifted performers and their pokemon are sure to feel each and everyone one of your hearts with magnificence all and delight!"

A Klefki then flew down to Monsieur Pierre.

"Klefki!"

"Mercie Klefki, and the winner of the Rookie Class will receive the competent Royal Key. When a performer win three Royal Keys they will be allowed to compete in the Master Class. And the winner of the prestigious Master Class will be crowned Kalos King or Kalos Queen in honor of their hard work."

The Camphrier Royal Key was a sight to look at. It had a beautiful grey diamond in the middle and the key had a design of a sword.

"So sit back and get ready,as I take you by the lead you to our Pokemon Showcase let me present the theme performance for the first stage. And the exciting theme for the first stage is. Magnificent it is Pokemon Styling!"

"Ally you look wonderful!"

Ally wore a beautiful blue dress and had her hair in a ponytail.

"Performer Ally,Beatrice,Claire you all coming up next."

"Well wish me you luck."

"Good luck Ally!"

Ally then left the room with her Glaceon and Squirtle.

"Now presenting our three judges! We have Pokemon Showcase Expert Amy. Then we have Unova Elite Four Member Caitlin and we have our very own Princess Allie! Will chose the performer that will move on to the Freestyle Performance."

The three judges then all were waving at everyone.

"Hey look Selina, it's mom,"Ashley told them.

"Now before the Performance begin presenting our very own Kalos Queen Serena!"

(Play Dori Dori)

Serena then jumped on stage with Sylveon,Pangoro,and Delphox.

Delphox then started by twirling her stick on fire and then launching flamethrower.

Pangoro then started break dancing and then destroyed the flamethrower.

Sylveon then fired a fairy wind attack making it sparkle.

All of Serena pokemon then jumped and did a backflip.

They then all started dancing and twirling.

Sylveon and Serena then started dancing while Delphox did a few flips.

Pangoro then started break dancing all around them.

"Now Pangoro use your stone edge attack."

Pangoro then launched multiple stone edges.

Delphox and Sylveon then started jumping on the pillars.

Delphox,Pangoro & Sylveon then launched a combination of Fire Blast, Dark Pulse, and Moonblast.

It then created many little sparkles.

The audience then went crazy.

Serena and all of her pokemon then bowed to everyone.

(Dori Dori end)

"Now here are our first three performers!"

Ally and the two other performers appeared.

"Using our Pokemon Styling theme, performers will see who can best style their pokemon at the height of fashion. And all of it will be in 10 minutes. However only one of our three performer will be moving on to the next round."

* * *

(Ally)

As Ally walked into the little area where she would be able to work with her two pokemon.

In the area where she had to style her pokemon there were multiple items used to style the pokemon.

"Okay Squirtle let's start working on you."

Ally then found a lot of cute little water like theme based items.

She then started to put them all over squirtle.

Squirtle then went and put a top hat on his head and a bow tie.

Ally then went and started styling Glaceon.

Ally was stressing out, she wanted to win the showcase more than anything but she still had a lot to work on.

Glaceon then picked a crown and they were all ready.

"Now presenting Ally and her Glaceon and Squirtle."

Klefki then opened their door.

Ally then walked out along with her two pokemon ready.

"Well ready you two!"

Everyone then started clapping for her.

"Oh Squirtle and Glaceon are so cute,"Ashley said.

Ally and her two pokemon then started walking and they then walked back.

"Now lets see what our judges think of the performance,"Monsieur Pierre said.

" I loved how Performer Ally was able to make her pokemon look cute and have her pokemon personality and typing reflect on the outfit they wore,"Showcase Expert Amy told the audience.

"I loved how Performer Ally was able to dazzle us with her pokemon beauty and I love that her pokemon are happy to be performing today,"Unova Elite 4 Member Caitlin said.

"I have to say that Performer Ally pokemon was cute and I must say it was amazing to see,"Princess Allie told everyone.

The other performers then went.

"Now time for the voting!"

"Let's go Ally!"

As the voting ended and they got a winner.

"Now moving on to the next round is Ally!"

* * *

"Performer Nora,Melody,and Ollie you are all up next."

As Nora arrived on stage with her Braixen and Absol.

She then got in her area and started thinking of what she wanted to dress her pokemon in.

"Okay Braixen lets look for something to have you wear!"

Nora then found this cute outfit for her Braixen to wear.

As she had Braixen dress up and found things that looked cute on Braixen.

Braixen then found this cute little hat and put it on her head.

Nora then started freaking out about what to have her Absol look like.

She then started working on her absol.

As Absol was done being dressed up. It looked like it was a angel and Absol then grabbed a hat and Nora put it on her Absol head.

Nora then finished dressing up both of her pokemon and she was now ready.

Kleki then opened the door.

"Now presenting performer Nora and her Braixen and Absol!"

Nora and her two pokemon then started walking on the runway.

As they made it back to the stage the three of them were all excited to hear their results.

"Now lets see what our judges think of the performance,"Monsieur Pierre said.

"I loved how Performer Nora was able to show off her pokemon personality,"Showcase Expert Amy told everyone.

"I found it interesting to see how Performer Nora Absol was reflected to be a Dark Angel and how Braixen was dressed up as a mage,"Unova Elite 4 member Caitlin said.

"I adored the outfit that Performer Nora had her pokemon wear,"Princess Allie announced.

The two other performers went and it was time for voting.

The three judges all voted for Nora.

* * *

"Performer Fabian,Elise,and Gabrielle you are up next!"

Fabian was shaking it was the first time he was ever going to be competing in a showcase.

He wanted to show off the side of his pokemon that no one ever saw.

Everyone always wondered why he liked to show off his pokemon.

He wanted people to see his pokemon in their true beauty.

Fabian always believed that battling and showcases were the perfect ways to show off his pokemon.'

The battling aspect to him was a great way to show off his pokemon strong side.

While Showcases were perfect for him to show off his pokemon beauty and personality.

As he was having a conversation with himself.

His Axew and Flabebe then started hugging him and it snapped him out of his deep thoughts.

"You're both are ready!"

"Fla-bebe!"

"Ax-ew!"

Fabian then smiled and they all then stepped on the little elevator.

As they appeared on stage with the other two performers.

Fabian was extremely nervous while he was standing up.

But both of his pokemon were giving him the confidence to do his best.

As he walked into the area where he was going to dress his pokemon up.

Fabian had an idea what he wanted his pokemon to wear.

He wanted to show his Axew funny personality.

So he then started dressing his Axew up as a Jester.

His Axew then started jumping up and down and he started laughing.

Fabian then had an idea what he wanted to have his Flabebe wear.

He wanted to show off his Flabebe cuteness.

So he then found a little tiara and put it on Flabebe.

"Now presenting one of our very first male contestant let's give a hand to Performer Fabian and his Axew and Flabebe!"

As Fabian stepped out and heard all the clapping.

He was nervous about everything but the minute he heard clapping made him inspired to do the best he could.

"Well I think the crowd like us!"

As he started walking he then started getting nervous.

Fabian then started to hum a song that his mother sung to him as a baby.

Both of his pokemon calmed down and they then made it back to the stage.

"Now let's hear what our judges have to think about his performance."

"I must say that Performer Fabian did a wonderful time for his first time competing. I have to say that I loved how he dressed up his pokemon it was a great way to showcase your pokemon personality,"Pokemon Showcase Expert Amy told them.

"I must say that I am impressed in how his pokemon and him were able to show us their personality and it was an amazing thing that I will love to see,"Unova Elite 4 member Caitlin told everyone.

So far Fabian was happy that the judges seemed to like his performance.

"I must say that I am impressed at Performer Fabian performance,"Princess Allie revealed to everyone.

The two other performers then appeared by him.

"Now time for our voting!"

Everyone then started voting and they then established the person moving on to the next round.

"Moving on to the Freestyle Round is none other then Fabian and his Axew and Flabebe!"

Fabian then started to hug his two pokemon.

* * *

(Heidi)

"Performer Heidi,Gabriel,and Lulu you are all up next."

Heidi then started to get on the elevator.

As Heidi arrived on the stage and saw the hundreds of people watching her.

She got nervous but her Eevee and Vivillon were encouraging her to do her best.

Heidi then started remembering all of her friend cheering for her.

She then remembered Jay,Kye,Hilda,Hilbert,Bianca,and N all injured and how they told her they cheer for her.

She then snapped out of it and then went to the little area.

Heidi then started to dress up both of her pokemon.

She then started dressing her Eevee up in a cute pink dress.

Her Eevee loved playing with her in the fun Pokemon Amie park.

She often loved to play games and loved the color pink.

Heidi then found a cute outfit for her Vivillon to wear. She then also decided to decorate Vivillon rings.

"Now presenting Heidi and her Eevee and Vivillon!"

Heidi and Eevee then started to walk and Vivillon was flying.

As they made it back from the runway.

They then waited to see what they got.

"Now let's see what our judges think of the performance."

"I have to say it was simply amazing to see how Performer Heidi was able to make both of her pokemon adorable,"Showcase Expert Amy said.

"I must say that I could sense that her pokemon are happy and Performer Heidi deserve all the credit for making her pokemon dazzle,"Elite 4 member Caitlin said.

"I love the outfit her pokemon are wearing,"Princess Allie told everyone.

* * *

(Bonnie)

It was finally time for Bonnie to perform.

She was extremely nervous about everything.

She wanted to show her brother how she had grown from the little girl traveling with Ash and Serena.

To the girl she was becoming on her journey with Lyn and Max.

She wanted them all to know that everything she did on the journey was helping her become a better person.

Bonnie remember how she met Squishy and how she met Tyrantrum,Flabebe,Lapras,and Espurr.

She was becoming stronger everyday and she wanted to be the best she could be.

Right now was weird for Bonnie. She was incredibly nervous and scared. She usually wasn't but for some reason she just was.

Dedenne and Fennekin then went and jumped in her hand.

"Well Fennekin and Dedenne let's do this!"

As Bonnie went on the elevator.

It seemed that time took forever.

As Bonnie arrived on stage with the two other performers.

Her legs were turning to jello as she saw the hundreds of people.

She then went to her area to dress her pokemon up.

Her Fennekin and Dedenne managed to snap her out of her fear.

"Well let's make you two adorable!"

Bonnie then started putting hats on both of her pokemon.

"Now you two look cute!"

Fennekin had a little pink hat on and Dedenne had a top hat on.

"Now both of you need shoes."

Bonnie then started looking for shoes for her pokemon to wear.

Bonnie then found cute little pink shoes for Fennekin to wear and black little dress shoes for Dedenne to wear.

"Now we need to find you two cute outfits to wear!"

Bonnie then found a cute little pink outfit for Fennekin to wear and found a suit for Dedenne to wear.

"Now we just need to find you two bows!"

Bonnie then found a bowtie for Dedenne and a pink bow for Fennekin to wear.

As both of her pokemon put the bow on.

Bonnie then wanted both of her pokemon to test out their ability wearing outfit.

She then had Fennekin walk back and forth so she could tell if she needed to change something.

"Now presenting Performer Bonnie with her Fennekin and Dedenne!"

Bonnie then started to walk with Fennekin and Dedenne.

As Bonnie was walking alongside her two pokemon.

She felt as if the whole world was on her shoulder.

Bonnie couldn't think right anymore.

She could barely focus right now.

Her legs started to give up.

"Fennekin!"

"Dedenne!"

She then got the courage to keep moving.

Just as they were walking, Bonnie then accidently slipped and fell on the stage.

Everyone then started laughing at Bonnie.

Her two pokemon then got in front of her defensively.

"I'm so sorry,"Bonnie told her two pokemon as she was crying.

As Bonnie was crying she then started to feel like she was being shattered.

Bonnie then started to blank out.

* * *

As Bonnie failed to progress onto the next round. She then decided to change her outfit and started to watch the showcase alone with Fennekin and Dedenne.

"I can't believe how stupid I was to think I was ready to compete in a showcase!"

Bonnie started to beat herself up.

She started watching the Freestyle round. So far she watched Performer Lisanna and Performer Belle.

She had to say she was impressed with Performer Lisanna. The girl reminded her of someone that she fought against.

* * *

(Ally)

(Play Pokemon Getta Ban Ban)

Ally felt terrible for Bonnie. She wanted to tell the girl that it would be alright and everything would be fine.

But she knew that she couldn't.

It was extremely difficult to get over losing.

Ally remembered the time she was depressed.

She stopped talking to everyone that cared about her for months. She started becoming abusive towards her pokemon.

She knew that it was a dark path to go on but she didn't want Bonnie to go through that path.

Ally knew it was time for her performance.

She just arrived at the stage.

"Well Squirtle and Glaceon are you ready!"

The three of them jumped.

Ally then started to twirl as Glaceon started to create statues of ice.

Squirtle then started to launch a few pillars of water.

Ally then started to do back flips.

Glaceon then started to jump around Ally using it tail.

Squirtle then used rapid spin and started spinning everywhere.

Ally then started to have Squirtle launch her on the pillars of water.

Ally then started to jump on each pillars and Glaceon started to freeze the pillars of water after Ally jumped off them.

Squirtle then started to use bubbles and created a huge one that Ally jumped in.

As Ally got out the bubble.

They then ended it with Glaceon using iron tail and Squirtle destroying everything with rapid spin.

Making everything sparkle around them."Now let's hear from our judges!"

"I must say that I found Performer Ally performance to be enjoying,"Lord Shabboneau told everyone.

"I must say that I loved how Performer Ally pokemon looked happy,"Aura Guardian Riley announced.

"It was simply fascinating to watch this performance,"Kalos Elite 4 member Wikstrom said.

* * *

(Fabian)

(Play Mega V Volt)

Fabian felt bad for Bonnie.

Hen was kinda sad that Bonnie didn't move on to the next round.

But he knew that Bonnie would want him to give his best out there.

It was almost time for his performance.

So he stepped on the elevator.

As he made it to the stage with his pokemon.

Fabian then started to tap his shoes as he was on the stage.

His pokemon then knew what to do.

Axew then jumped in the air .

As Flabebe started to fly around the two of them.

Fabian then started to dance back and forth.

Axew then jumped and launched a dragon rage attack.

Flabebe then started twirling it flower and use a fairy wind attack.

Fabian then jumped in the air.

Axew then started to use scary face.

Flabebe then used her razor leaf attack.

"Now let's finish this performance."

Axew then launched a dragon rage attack.

Flabebe then used razor leaf attack and it followed it up with fairy wind.'

Fabian then did a backflip to end it.

They then all bowed toward the crowd.

"Now let's hear from our judges!"

"I must say that I found Performer Fabian performance to be enjoying,"Lord Shabboneau told everyone.

"I must say that I loved how Performer Fabian pokemon looked happy,"Aura Guardian Riley announced.

"It was simply fascinating to watch this performance,"Kalos Elite 4 member Wikstrom said.

* * *

(Nora)

Nora felt bad for Bonnie. Even though she only known Bonnie for about a week now.

They managed to become great friends.

She didn't want the young girl to become consume by darkness.

Nora knew that Bonnie was strong.

It was now time for her performance.

As Nora stepped on the elevator.

She along with her pokemon then arrived on the stage.

Nora then started to tap her shoes.

Her pokemon then got the signal.

Braixen then started to launch psybeam at the ground.

Absol then launched hidden power attacks in the air.

Nora then started to dance.

Braixen then started to launch psybeam in the air.

Absol then used countered the psybeam with it hidden power attack.

Nora then started to twirl around her pokemon.

Braixen then started to launch her psyshock attack.

Absol then launched a psycho cut.

Nora then started to do multiple back flips.

Absol then started to launch a razor wind at the middle of the stage.

Braixen then started to launch a fire blast attack.

As the moves collided with each other they then bowed to the crowd.

"Now let's hear from our judges!"

"I must say that I found Performer Nora performance to be enjoying,"Lord Shabboneau told everyone.

"I must say that I loved how Performer Nora pokemon looked happy,"Aura Guardian Riley announced.

"It was simply fascinating to watch this performance,"Kalos Elite 4 member Wikstrom said.

* * *

(Heidi)

Heidi felt bad for Bonnie.

She knew how determined Bonnie was to move on to the next round.

So Heidi decided that she wanted her performance to be amazing and she was going to give it her all.

For all of her friends.

As Heidi stepped on the elevator with both of her pokemon.

As they arrived on stage.

She then started to dance around both of her pokemon.

Eevee then started to use her baby doll eyes attack.

Vivillon then used to use her light screen attack.

Heidi then started to jump on the light screen.

Eevee then started to use her swift attack.

Vivillon then used her gust attack.

The swift then started to fly around everyone.

Eevee then started to jump back and forth on the light screen.

Vivillon then started to fly everyone showing off her wings.

Heidi then started to jump off the light screen.

Her Eevee then used swift to surround her.

As Vivillon started to use it gust attack.

Heidi then got on the stage and the swift that surrounded her started to vanish and leave little sparkles to surround her.

They then all bowed to the crowd.

"Now let's hear from our judges!"

"I must say that I found Performer Heidi performance to be enjoying,"Lord Shabboneau told everyone.

"I must say that I loved how Performer Heidi pokemon looked happy,"Aura Guardian Riley announced.

"It was simply fascinating to watch this performance,"Kalos Elite 4 member Wikstrom said.

* * *

As all the performance ended it was then voting time.

As the voting ended it was then time to see who moved on to the finals.

"Now the two performers that will end up battling each other will be! Performer Ally and Performer Lisanna!"

* * *

(Ally vs Lisanna)

"Now battling for the very first Royal key will be Ally battling against Lisanna! This battle will be a double battle and the winner will be decided when either performer pokemon are both defeated."

(Play Pokemon XY and Z opening)

"Come on out Squirtle and Glaceon!"

"Come on out Kecleon and Sableye!"

"Performer Ally will get the first move,"Monsieur Pierre announced.

"Squirtle start off with your water gun attack and Glaceon use your ice beam attack."

Squirtle releases a spiral of water from its mouth at Kecleon. Glaceon opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at Sableye.

"Kecleon use your ancient power attack and Sableye use your shadow claw attack."

Kecleon body glows white and it creates a silver energy ball in front of its body. It then launches the ball Glaceon. One of Sableye's claws becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a claw and Sableye slashes Glaceon with it.

"Squirtle use your withdraw attack and Glaceon use your shadow ball attack."

Squirtle pulls all of its limbs into its shell for protection. Glaceon opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball of energy in front of it. It then fires it at Sableye.

"Sableye use your power gem attack on Glaceon. Kecleon use your shock wave attack."

Small bits of dark pink light come from behind Sableye's back and into the gemstone on its stomach and then the gemstone starts to glow white with a pink outline. Sableye then shoots a pale pink beam from the gemstone at Glaceon. Kecleon charges a blue ball of electricity in between its hands, and it fires a beam of electricity from the ball at Squirtle.

"Glaceon use your secret power attack and Squirtle use your bubble attack."

Glaceon's body glows sparkling pink and it slams into Sableye. Squirtle blows multiple clear bubbles from its mouth at Kecleon.

"Sableye use your feint attack and Kecleon use your slash attack."

Sableye dashes at Squirtle at lightning fast speed and kicks it with both of its feet. Kecleon claws glow white and it slashes Glaceon.

"Squirtle use your rapid spin attack and Glaceon use your iron tail attack."

Squirtle pulls its limbs into its shell and spins around, hitting Kecleon. Glaceon's entire tail glows white and it hits sableye with it.

"Kecleon use your camouflage attack now and Sableye use your zen headbutt attack."

Kecleon lays flat against the ground and closes its eyes. Its body then changes color to match the environment. The top part of Sableye's head glows blue and its head becomes surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. It then shoots at Glaceon and hit it.

"Squirtle now us your water gun attack and Glaceon use your ice beam attack."

Squirtle releases a spiral of water from its mouth at Kecleon. Glaceon opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at Sableye.

"Lets finish Squirtle off with Shock wave Kecleon and Sableye use your zen headbutt!"

Kecleon charges a blue ball of electricity in between its hands, and it fires a beam of electricity from the ball at Squirtle. The top part of Sableye's head glows blue and its head becomes surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. It then shoots at Squirtle and hit it.

Squirtle then fainted from the attack.

"Squirtle is unable to battle!"

"Now Glaceon use your ice beam attack now!"

Glaceon opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at Sableye.

"Sableye use your power gem attack on Glaceon. Kecleon use your shock wave attack."

Small bits of dark pink light come from behind Sableye's back and into the gemstone on its stomach and then the gemstone starts to glow white with a pink outline. Sableye then shoots a pale pink beam from the gemstone at Glaceon. Kecleon charges a blue ball of electricity in between its hands, and it fires a beam of electricity from the ball at

"Glaceon hang on and use your iron tail now to defeat Kecleon!"

Glaceon's entire tail glows white and it hits Kecleon with it.

Kecleon then fainted from the attack.

"Both performers are down to their last pokemon."

"Now Glaceon use your ice beam attack now!"

Glaceon opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at Sableye.

"Sableye use your power gem attack on Glaceon."

Small bits of dark pink light come from behind Sableye's back and into the gemstone on its stomach and then the gemstone starts to glow white with a pink outline. Sableye then shoots a pale pink beam from the gemstone at Glaceon.

" Now Glaceon use your shadow ball attack."

Glaceon opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball of energy in front of it. It then fires it at Sableye.

"Well Ally lets finish this battle!"

"You bet and don't even think about winning!"

"Now Glaceon finish it up! Now use your ice beam attack now!"

Glaceon opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at Sableye.

"Now finish it up Sableye! Use your shadow claw attack full power!"

One of Sableye's claws becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a claw and Sableye slashes Glaceon with it.

As the two attacks hit one of the pokemon fell to the ground.

Glaceon then fell on the stage defeated.

"Glaceon is unable to battle. So the winner of the Camphrier Showcase is none other than Performer Lisanna!"

Ally then went and shook Lisanna hand.

Lisanna then went and got her Royal Key.

* * *

As the performance ended everyone then went to the pokemon Center.

Bonnie then went to grab her Pokemon Egg and started walking to the little river in the town.

Bonnie decided that she was going to travel alone on her journey.

But first she wanted to let everything go.

She then arrived at the little river.

Her hair then started swaying in the wind.

Bonnie then started to remember how she failed in the showcase.

Bonnie fell to the ground crying.

"I'm so sorry all of you,"Bonnie told her pokemon.

"Fennekin!"

"Dedenne!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Espurr!"

"Noibat!"

They then all hugged Bonnie.

"Oh you! I'm sorry that it is all my fault. But you see, I've never felt like this before. I"m a performer now and I am finally at the starting line on the race to my dream to become Kalos Queen!"

Bonnie still was crying.

"Bonnie!"

She then turned around and saw all of her friends and family.

"Bonnie, Brian told us to play this song for you,"Serena told everyone.

They then started playing it.

Bonnie then started to get flashbacks of her journey.

* * *

As she was crying her eggs then started to glow.

"Ba-gon!"

Bonnie then went and picked up Bagon.

"Hello Bagon! Meet your new family!"

She said as she showed Bagon everyone.

Bagon then started to hug Bonnie.

"Well Bagon ready to travel with all of us!"

"Bagon!"

Bonnie then put Bagon down and the time flower then started to glow.

As it was glowing,something inside Bonnie started to take over.

Bonnie then started levitating and multiple colors of energy surrounded her.

The flower then started to open.

As it opened a image of a woman that looked like Bonnie appeared.

"Hello my name is Eureka and I am a Priestess of Lumiose City. If you have managed to open this then you have an aura similar to me. This time flowers holds many secrets that you must learn. I have decided in the time flower to show the aura user different ways to control their powers. Next time that you try opening this flower it will start to show you the past of what happened to us 3000 years ago."

The image then vanished and Bonnie fell to the ground.

"Well we all bought something for you,"Selina told her.

Everyone then came to give Bonnie present.

"Bonnie I think it is time for a new do,"Serena told her.

"Yeah it sure is!"

But Bonnie knew that she still had a lot to go through.

* * *

 **Answers**

 **what is ally and carrie first pokemon?**

Ally first pokemon was her Eevee then it was Oddish. Carrie first pokemon was Eevee. Their starter pokemon was a Turtwig for Carrie and a Chimchar for Ally.

 **How does Cass eevee know a Dark type move? Does that mean its gonna evolve into umbreon? And will Cass battle bonnie?**

It doesn't know any so if it does it was an error. I don't know yet what pokemon Eevee is going to evolve into. Cass will battle Bonnie soon.

 **How did Heidi get Cass eevee? Also will Cass have a pokemon that can Mega evolve? And one final thing for my shipping need. Are Ben and Nora dating?**

Well last Chapter every pokemon that had double decided to switch their pokeball with the other pokemon trainer. So both Cass and Lyn had different Litleo and etc. Only pokemon that didn't switch were Espurr,Bunnelby,and Chespin. Yes Cass will have a mega pokemon I just haven't figured it out yet. Yes Ben and Nora are dating.

 **will selina and carrie battle?**

Yes they will

 **will bonnie meet new rivals?**

Don't know actually.

 **will carrie battle her boyfriend or girlfriend**

Yes she will.

 **who is selina, ashley, ally and carrie rivals?**

Selina-Rivals are Brian,Carrie,Xandra,Max,and Ben

Ashley-Lyn,Yuna,Cass,and Bonnie

Ally-Bonnie,Nora,Heidi,Fabian

Carrie-Zidane,Ben,Bonnie,Heidi,Max,and Brian

 **will selina eevee become an espeon**

Well I can't tell you readers that yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **This chapter will showcase Bonnie new outfit.**

 **Have multiple battles along with an Elite meet.**

 **We will also learn more about Selina family.**

 **Development will happen and a sad ending will occur.**

 **Would you readers like Max and Lyn to get other gym badges than the Kalos gym badges so the badges are anime exclusive?**

 **Remember** **to R &R**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Parents,Carrie,Ally,Ashley and Selina is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. I also do not own any song used in this chapter. I only own my Ocs**

* * *

It was the day after the Showcase. Bonnie was a little shaken up and still extremely sad about her failure the day before. Her Fennekin and Bulbasaur started to play with Bagon. As Bonnie started to change her look she had all of her pokemon play. She then started to look in the mirror. She then started changed her outfit. As she walked out of her room to say hello to everyone. As everyone looked at Bonnie outfit they all gasped. Bonnie looked incredibly different now to them. Bonnie then put her hair down instead of it being in a ponytail. She then wore this cute yellow bow on her head. Bonnie then wore a cute yellow dress that was over a white tank top that had a collar. She then wore cute black yoga shorts under her dress. She then had a beautiful white vest that had multiple pockets. She then had dark black combat boots on with pink socks on.

"Wow Bonnie you look different."

"Thanks!"

Bonnie bagon then ran up to her. She then picked the baby Bagon up.

They then all went to eat breakfast.

As they finished eating breakfast they then looked at the TV playing.

"Hello Coordinators my name is Karian and I want to tell any Coordinators planning on competing in a Contest. The next contest will be in Camphrier Town in a couple of day!"

"Well Lyn and Ashley I guess we gotta start training our pokemon,"Cass told the two.

"Yeah but don't expect on winning!"

"Hey don't forget about me," Yuna told them.

The four girls then started to talk.

Bonnie,Max,Ally,Zidane,and Selina all were talking.

"So now what are you going to be doing Bonnie,"Ally asked.

"Well I'm going to start training for my gym battle."

"Well remember to train all of your pokemon,"Selina told her.

"Hey if you ant I can help you all train,"Zidane asked.

"Well sure but don't expect to win," Max told Zidane.

"Well I'm going to transfer some of my pokemon to the Professor,"Ally told them.

Ally then left to transfer a few pokemon of her's.

"Well everyone I looked up the closest gym,"Selina told them.

"Well where are the two closest gym then?"

"Well one is located by Pafrum Palace while the other is located near the Battle Chateau."

"Well what type do the gyms specialize in?"

Selina then started to look up the information about the gym.

"Well one gym specialize in normal type while the other gym special in tag team battle."

"That interesting I thought gyms only specialized in types,"Bonnie asked.

"No, gyms can specialize in various things such as triple battles, inverse battle, random battles, rotational battle, and many other various ways."

"Well I should probably start learning more about these forms of battles."

"Well Bonnie do you really know a lot about a pokemon stat,"Selina asked.

"I know the basic for pokemon stat."

"Well a pokemon stat is extremely important because it decided what the types of moves a trainer should teach their pokemon."

"Such as if a pokemon has good special attack stat then the trainer should try finding moves that are like psychic,flamethrower, and etc. Usually depending on the pokemon stat will depend on the moves the pokemon knows."

"I understand now but what about the moves helping hand?"

"Well helping hand is a move that is labeled a priority move. Most priority move goes first but some moves such as avalanche usually goes after the opposing pokemon uses a move,"Selina explained.

"Well what is so important about a pokemon friendship,"Zidane asked.

"A pokemon happiness can effect the whole battle. If you and your pokemon have good happiness then your pokemon will actually try to get critical hits. Some pokemon evolves once the bond between trainer and pokemon are one. There is a move a pokemon can learn which is called return and it is known as the ultimate move. It test a pokemon bond with their trainers and when used correctly it can also defeat even legendary pokemons."

"Excuse me but what is so important about a pokemon nature,"Bonnie asked.

"A pokemon nature can depend on what stat the pokemon should major in and some nature will just stay constant with the pokemon abilities."

"Thanks Selina for telling us about stats and everything."

"Well remember to ask me okay."

Bonnie then saw Bulbasaur watching over Bagon.

She then started walking over to her time flower and picked it up.

"I can't be weak anymore. I need to learn how to protect myself. I need to become a better performer so that I can earn my three royal keys."

A faint little glow appeared, and Bonnie was fascinated with it.

"One day I will become Kalos Queen."

But Bonnie knew deep down she probably wouldn't ever conquer her dreams.

After all in her mind not everyone get complete their dream it just doesn't happen.

(Xandra)

Xandra was doing what she did best.

Avoiding people, after all she never got along with people her age.

"They just don't know what really happens in the real world. It not all black and white."

When she was younger she grew up as a freak in her town. After her parents died after getting shot by this pokemon poacher for trying to rescue pokemon. People started to blame her for everything.

The only things that ever loved her was her pokemon.

Togepi was a pokemon that she had ever since she was a baby.

Both of her parents had Togekiss for their partner in being a pokemon ranger. She grew up in Oblivia and then decided to run away at the age of 6.

But for some reason she got along perfectly with Yuna and Zidane.

Maybe it was because the two of them reminded her of her old friends.

* * *

"Hey can we please have a battle please,"Ben asked Selina father.

"Sure we can have a battle but don't expect to win okay."

"Yeah just telling you Ben my dad is extremely strong,"Ashley told him.

"Well don't just throw him under a bus,"Nora said.

"But it's true and he will learn the hard way."

"Well I believe that Ben is going to win!"

"Nora can you gather everyone,"Ben asked.

Nora then started to gather everyone.

They then all walked outside toward the battlefield.

Ben then stood on the left side of the battlefield and Zach stood on the right.

"This will be the battle between Ben and Zach! Both trainers will be allowed to use only one pokemon and the battle will be over when one pokemon is unable to battle."

"Come on out Infernape!"

"Lets win this Gallade!"

"Ben gets the first move."

"Now Infernape use your mach punch now!"

Infernape's fist glow light blue and it punches Gallade.

"Gallade now use your sword dance attack."

Gallade's forearms glow light purple and the backs grow longer. Then, it moves them around in a hypnotizing way, making it stronger.

"Now Infernape use your nasty plot attack."

Infernape then started to plot something nasty.

"Gallade use sword dance again."

Gallade's forearms glow light purple and the backs grow longer. Then, it moves them around in a hypnotizing way, making it stronger.

"Infernape use your flamethrower attack."

Infernape releases an orange or red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Gallade.

Gallade then took the attack and it looked like it did no damage.

"Gallade use sword dance one last time."

Gallade's forearms glow light purple and the backs grow longer. Then, it moves them around in a hypnotizing way, making it stronger.

"Now Infernape use your Blast Burn attack."

Infernape body becomes engulfed in light blue flames. It then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath Gallade. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames.

Gallade then look like it took no damage at all.

"How is that pokemon not even a little injured,"Ben said shocked and amazed.

"My Gallade has done training in intense heat and it not even a bit tired from all those attack. Now let see how you deal with our attack."

Gallade then started to randomly teleport behind Infernape.

"Infernape look behind you and use your mach punch attack."

Infernape's fist glow light blue and it tries to punches Gallade.

Gallade then grabbed Infernape fist and threw it to the ground.

"Infernape use your flamethrower attack."

Infernape releases an orange or red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Gallade.

Gallade then teleported out of the way.

"Now use your nasty plot attack."

Infernape then started to plot nasty things.

"Infernape use your flamethrower attack."

Infernape releases an orange or red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Gallade.

Gallade then destroyed the flamethrower with it swords.

"Infernape look behind you and use your mach punch attack."

Infernape's fist glow light blue and it tries to punches Gallade.

Gallade then teleported in the air and then went behind Infernape and countered with it sword.

"Why haven't you even attack yet."

"I haven't attack yet since if I did this battle would be over in a heartbeat."

"Now use your nasty plot attack."

Infernape then started to plot nasty things.

"Infernape use your flamethrower attack."

Infernape releases an orange or red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Gallade.

Gallade then stopped the flamethrower all together by creating a psychic shield to surround it.

"Did Gallade just use a move?"

"Oh that! No, that is just gallade manipulating it psychic energy so it can make a shield."

"How am I ever going to beat this pokemon,"Ben muttered to himself.

"Now Gallade stop trying to show off to Gardevoir,"Zach told his pokemon.

"Ben you can do this. It is not ever till it's over,"Nora yelled.

"Now Infernape use your mach punch once more."

Infernape's fist glow light blue and it tries to punches Gallade.

Gallade then countered with it arm.

"Infernape now use your flamethrower attack."

Infernape releases an orange or red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Gallade.

Gallade then created a shield to surround it.

"Now Infernape use your Blast Burn once more!"

Infernape body becomes engulfed in light blue flames. It then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath Gallade. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames.

Gallade just teleported and dodged the move.

"Now Gallade jump in the air and launch your psycho cut attack!"

Gallade then jumped in the air and started focusing on using psycho cut.

Gallade's forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Gallade then swings its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades amd light blue rings of energy comes out of them and hits Infernape.

The Psycho Cut was huge almost the size of a building.

As it hit Infernape, it just fell to the ground.

"Infernape is unable to battle so the winner of the battle is Gallade which mean Zach is the winner."

"That was a one hit KO!"

Ben then walked over to Infernape.

"In-fer nape,"his pokemon said disappointed.

"Don't be disappointed Infernape, after all you tried your very best so take a good rest."

Infernape then was returned to its pokeball.

"Gallade you were awesome old bud,"Zach said as his Gallade and him did a high five.

Gardevoir then teleported over to Gallade and gave him a hug.

Amy then walked over to Zach.

While Nora walked over to Ben.

"Thank you for having a battle with me,"Ben said as he bowed to Zach.

"Well it was good to battle a young trainer like yourself."

* * *

As they all walked backed in they all saw everyone in the Pokemon Center gone but Nurse Joy.

"Hey where is everyone,"Zach asked Nurse Joy.

"Well everyone left to watch the battle between Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four battling against Wikstrom of the Kalos Elite Four,"The Nurse told them.

"Hey lets go watch the battle then!"

They then all left the Pokemon Center to watch the battle between the two elite four.

As they arrived at the battle area that was holding this event.

It took them forever just to get in.

As they got in the front to watch the battle between Caitlin vs Wikstrom.

The battle then started and everyone sat down in their chair.

"This will be the battle between Caitlin of the Unova Elite Four battling against Wikstrom of the Kalos Elite Four. This will be a 1 on 1 battle between the two elites.".

"Come on out Scizor,"Wikstrom said as he sent out his pokemon.

"Let show them the beauty of a psychic type, come on our Gothitelle."

"Mega Evolve Scizor!"

Scizor then started to Mega Evolve.

"You my have the first move,"Wikstrom told her.

"Thank you! Gothitelle use your flatter attack."

Gothitelle waves its arms creating red waves that confuse Mega Scizor.

"Well played Lady Caitlin! Mega Scizor now use your bullet punch attack."

Mega Scizor arms glows red and it started to spin on it side, hitting Gothitelle with it arms.

"Now Gothitelle use your psychic!"

Gothitelle eyes glow light blue. Then, Mega Scizor becomes outlined in light blue and Mega Scizor was thrown to a wall.

"Now Mega Scizor use your X-Scissor attack."

Mega Scizor crosses its scythes and they start to glow light purple. It then flies towards Gothitelle and slices them in an 'X' like fashion.

"Now Gothitelle with elegance and grace use your thunderbolt at Mega Scizor!"

Gothitelle body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and it fires multiple beams of yellow electricity from its body at Mega Scizor.

"Mega Scizor use your iron head attack."

Mega Scizor then hurt itself from confusion.

"Gothitelle show them how strong you are now use your brick break attack."

Gothitelle hand glows white and it hits Mega Scizor with it.

"Mega Scizor now use your iron head attack."

Mega Scizor body becomes surrounded by a white aura, making it seem black and white, and it slams its body into Gothitelle.

"Now Gothitelle with elegance and grace use your thunderbolt at Mega Scizor!"

Gothitelle body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and it fires multiple beams of yellow electricity from its body at Mega Scizor.

"Now Mega Scizor use your night slash attack."

Mega Scizor's claws turn a dark purple, and it strikes Gothitelle with them.

"Gothitelle hang on and use your psychic attack."

Gothitelle eyes glow light blue. Then, Mega Scizor becomes outlined in light blue and Mega Scizor was thrown to a wall.

"Well played Lady Caitlin! Mega Scizor now use your bullet punch attack."

Mega Scizor arms glows red and it started to spin on it side, hitting Gothitelle with it arms.

"Gothitelle show them how strong you are now use your brick break attack."

Gothitelle hand glows white and it hits Mega Scizor with it.

"Now Mega Scizor use your X-Scissor attack."

Mega Scizor crosses its scythes and they start to glow light purple. It then flies towards Gothitelle and slices them in an 'X' like fashion.

"Gothitelle use your flatter attack."

Gothitelle waves its arms creating red waves that confuse Mega Scizor.

Mega Scizor then started to injure itself.

"Mega Scizor use your iron head attack."

Mega Scizor then hurt itself from confusion.

"Now Gothitelle with elegance and grace use your thunderbolt at Mega Scizor!"

Gothitelle body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and it fires multiple beams of yellow electricity from its body at Mega Scizor.

"Well played Lady Caitlin! Mega Scizor now use your bullet punch attack."

Mega Scizor arms glows red and it started to spin on it side, hitting Gothitelle with it arms.

"Gothitelle show them how strong you are now use your brick break attack."

Gothitelle hand glows white and it hits Mega Scizor with it.

"Now Mega Scizor use your night slash attack."

Mega Scizor's claws turn a dark purple, and it strikes Gothitelle with them.

"Gothitelle start using your psychic energy to dodge your opponent moves."

"Now Mega Scizor use your X-Scissor attack."

Mega Scizor crosses its scythes and they start to glow light purple. It then flies towards Gothitelle and slices them in an 'X' like fashion.

Gothitelle then started to teleport using it psychic powers.

"Gothitelle show them how strong you are now use your brick break attack."

Gothitelle hand glows white and it hits Mega Scizor with it.

"Well played Lady Caitlin! Mega Scizor now use your bullet punch attack."

Mega Scizor arms glows red and it started to spin on it side, trying to hitting Gothitelle with it arms.

Gothitelle then teleported out of the way.

"Now Gothitelle with elegance and grace use your thunderbolt at Mega Scizor!"

Gothitelle body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and it fires multiple beams of yellow electricity from its body at Mega Scizor.

"Now Mega Scizor use your night slash attack."

Mega Scizor's claws turn a dark purple, and it strikes Gothitelle with them.

Gothitelle then started to teleport to get out of the way.

"Well Lady Caitlin how about we finish this battle."

"I agree and let's give it our all!"

"Mega Scizor lets finish with our X-Scissor!"

Mega Scizor crosses its scythes and they start to glow light purple. It then flies towards Gothitelle and slices them in an 'X' like fashion.

"Gothitelle lets win with your Brick Break attack."

Gothitelle hand glows white and it hits Mega Scizor with it.

As the two moves collided so much energy was released.

But one of the pokemon fell to the ground.

"Gothitelle is unable to battle so Mega Scizor is the winner so the winner of the battle is Wikstrom."

"Thank you Gothitelle for all your hard work,"Caitlin said as she returned her pokemon.

"That was a excellent battle,"Wikstrom told Caitlin.

"It sure is and next time we battle I will use Mega Evolution,"Caitlin told Wikstrom.

* * *

As the battle ended they then all decided to return to the pokemon Center.

"Ba-gon!'

Bagon then started to cry and Bonnie then picked Bagon up and started to rock it back and forth.

"So Bonnie have you decided to catch Bagon yet,"Yuna asked.

"No not yet,"She told them.

They then all started to walk toward a table.

As everyone sat down at the table,Clemont then ask a question.

"Hey who got the dress for Bonnie."

"Oh I got the dress for Bonnie since I thought it looked cute on her,"Serena explained.

"Well I think it looks cute for Bonnie,"Lyn told them.

"Hey Ally how is your sister,"Amy asked.

"Sister?"

"Yeah I have a twin sister. Her name is Brittany and she is an aspiring Top Coordinator, Performer, Trainer, Psychic, Researcher,and Frontier Brain. She extremely strong and talented. The two of us get along great but something happened,so we no longer talk to each other."

"You see my niece is named after our great-great-great grandmother that helped participate in the Great Kalos War."

"So what happened between the two of you,"Fabian asked.

"Just stuff that I don't want to talk about."

"Excuse me miss but would you tell us why Selina and Ashley went on the journey with Ally,"Molly asked.

"Well you see we were having family issues,"Zach told them.

"I know how that feels,"Meyer said.

Bagon then started to play with Dedenne.

"Hey why does everyone in your family have an Eevee,"Cass asked.

"Well you see Eevee,Ralts,and the Oddish line are all part of our family. After all each one of the pokemon helped our family and it job to carry on the legacy."

"Hey Ally and Ashley how about we have a battle,"Cass asked.

"Sure but expect to lose,"Ashley told her.

"Hey let me tag team with you,"Nora asked.

"Well Bagon how about you watch this battle,"Bonnie said.

"Well I was wondering where is your eevee,"Amy asked Ashley.

"Oh well I brought Vaporeon with me along with an Eevee I caught a few weeks ago."

"Ally have you ever gotten past your depression,"Zach asked his niece.

"Well I slowly am getting past it but I still can't believe that I became a monster. I became the person that I feared the most. That was one of the fights I got in with Brittany. I beat my pokemon and always pushed them over the limit. I caused so much pain for everyone and ruined so many

lives. Maybe that is the darkness that exist in me."

"Hey Selina have you heard of an organization by the name of Team Oblivion?"

"Yeah I know about them, I even fought against them too."

Then as they were talking, Caitlin and Wikstrom appeared to them.

"Hello Wikstrom,"Zach said.

"Hello Master,"Wikstrom told him.

"It sure has been a while my old Apprentice,"Zach told them.

"Apprentice?"

"Oh yes, Wikstrom was my husband apprentice. When Wikstrom was training my husband was his teacher. Zach taught him multiple battle strategy and even taught him how to become a knight for the Kalos Army."

"The Kalos Army,"Max asked.

"Yeah Kalos has an army specifically use to fight other regions,organization,and other threats,"Zach told them.

"So what age does one must be, to join the army,"Fabian asked.

"At the age of 18 you are allowed to join the army."

"Well Master Zach did you watch my battle,"Wikstrom asked.

"Yes and it was wonderful as always,"Zach told his apprentice.

"Well Master I bet I could beat you in a battle."

"Wikstrom don't try thinking that I'm weak. After all I did train you so don't think for a second that you could beat me in a battle."

"Well Amy, I sense some psychic abilities all around me,"Caitlin said.

"Well my family is full of psychic,"Amy replied.

"No ,I sense something much stronger than normal but the power is not even awakened yet,"Caitlin told them.

"Who would it be then, I mean I sensed it too,"Amy asked.

"Hey Wikstrom would you like to watch my battle,"Ashley asked.

"Sure I would love too,"Wikstrom said as he started to pat her head.

"Well be amazed,"Ashley told him.

" Hey Amy do you sense some aura guardians,"Caitlin asked.

"Yeah I do and they are all those kids,"Amy said pointing at Zidane and the others.

"Well I must say that I am an Aura Guardian,"Wikstrom told everyone.

"You are a Aura Guardian,"Ben asked shocked.

"Well yes you see Master Zach taught me aura too."

"Wait so does that mean that Zach is a aura guardian,"Zidane asked.

"What so does that mean that Selina can also manipulate Aura,"Yuna asked.

"No neither of my daughters can manipulate aura since something happened but someone in my family can manipulate aura."

"So Master how are all of your pokemon,"Wikstrom asked.

"Well all of my pokemon are doing great. My Espeon,Gallade,Vileplume,Pyroar,Lucario, Greninja are all doing well along with my other pokemon."

"Hey Wikstrom do you think you can train my one pokemon,"Selina asked.

"Well is it a steel type pokemon,"he asked.

"Yeah it is my Bisharp,"Selina told him.

"Well I think I can train it then."

Everyone then started to ask if the Elite Four members would train their pokemon.

"Hey Clemont do you think you can train my Pachirisu,"Nora asked.

"Yeah I can train your Pachirisu just call me when you need it back."

"Oh yeah Clemont, I was asked by Diantha if you wanted to train to become an Elite Four member. Since we still need to find someone to replace Malva and last I heard from Drasna she is thinking of retiring."

"So who are the options for the Elite Four position,"Clemont asked,

"Well Diantha and Drasna picked Korrina,Calem,Trevor,Tierno,Emma,Mairin,Shauna,and you."

"Well I would like to start training to become an Elite Four,"Clemont replied.

"So did the other also take the offer,"Bonnie asked.

"Well Emma,Mairin,and Shauna all declined our offers saying they want to continue on their journey."

"Well how about we start the battle,"Cass asked.

* * *

As everyone got to the battlefield.

Cass and Nora then walked to the right side and they started to stand there.

Meanwhile Ally and Ashley both stood on the left side and was ready to battle.

"This will be a battle between Cass and Nora battling against Ally and Ashley. All trainers will be allowed to use only one pokemon and the battle will be over when both pokemon on either sides are unable to battle."

"Come on out Braixen,"Nora said as her Braixen appeared.

"Come on out Roselia,"Cass said as her Roselia appeared.

"Come on out now Vaporeon,"Ashley said as her Vaporeon appeared.

"Now come on out Glaceon,"Ally said as her Glaceon jumped on the battlefield.

"Well you two can have the first move,"Ashley told them.

"Now Braixen start off with your hidden power attack!"

Braixen forms a light blue ball of energy in front of its hands. It then fires the ball at both of the pokemon.

"Now Roselia use your solar beam attack now on Vaporeon."

Roselia sticks its hands up in the air and a white energy ball collects in the flowers. It then shoots the ball as a beam of white energy at Vaporeon.

As the attack hit Vaporeon nothing happened at all.

"Now Vaporeon let use your hydro pump on Braixen."

Vaporeon blasts a powerful jet of water from its mouth at Braixen.

"Glaceon now use your ice beam attack."

Glaceon opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at Roselia.

"Now Braixen use your fire blast attack on Glaceon."

Braixen releases a 大-shaped blast from its stick at Glaceon.

"Roselia let's use your magical leaf attack on Vaporeon."

Roselia sticks out one of its hand roses and it glows white. It then shoots multiple glowing crescents at Vaporeon.

"Now Vaporeon please use your aurora beam attack."

Vaporeon releases a multicolored beam from its mouth at Roselia.

"Now Glaceon use your secret power attack on Braixen."

Glaceon's body glows sparkling pink and it slams into Braixen.

"Braixen now use your psyshock attack on Glaceon."

Braixen floats into the air and closes its eyes. Three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy forms in front of Braixen stick, and it fires the orbs at Glaceon.

"Roselia now use your poison sting attack."

Roselia releases a spray of multiple purple darts from its mouth at Vaporeon.

"Now use your acid armor attack and jump in the water."

Vaporeon jumps into the water, glows blue, then disappears. It can then swim through the water as if it were invisible. Seconds later, it jumps out of the water and attacks Roselia.

" Now Glaceon use your shadow ball attack."

Glaceon opens its mouth and forms a black and purple ball of energy in front of it. It then fires it at Braixen.

"Braixen now use your psybeam attack on Glaceon."

Braixen fires a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from its stick at Glaceon.

"Now Roselia use your stun spore attack."

Roselia releases an orange powder from the flowers on its hands at Vaporeon, paralyzing it.

"Now use your Last Resort attack."

Vaporeon then used it Last Resort attack.

"Iron tail now Glaceon!"

Glaceon's entire tail glows white and it hits Braixen with it.

"Now how about we finish this battle quickly!"

"Now Vaporeon let use your hydro pump on Braixen."

Vaporeon blasts a powerful jet of water from its mouth at Braixen.

"Glaceon now use your ice beam attack."

Glaceon opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at Roselia.

"Now Roselia use your solar beam attack now on Vaporeon."

Roselia sticks its hands up in the air and a white energy ball collects in the flowers. It then shoots the ball as a beam of white energy at Vaporeon.

"Now Braixen use your fire blast attack on Glaceon."

Braixen releases a 大-shaped blast from its stick at Glaceon.

As all of the moves collided only two pokemon were standing.

"Both Braixen and Roselia are unable to battle so the winner are Glaceon and Vaporeon."

"Braixen return and get a good rest,"Nora said as she returned her pokemon.

"You were amazing Roselia so go get a good rest,"Cass said as she returned her Roselia.

"Glaceon you were as cold as ever,"Ally said as she gave her ice type a hug.

"Vaporeon you were awesome,"Ashley said as she started to hug Vaporeon.

"Hey Mom how about we battle next,"Selina asked Amy.

"Yeah but how about we all look around town for a bit."

* * *

They then all started walking to walk around town.

As they were all walking Bonnie started to eavesdrop on some conversation.

"Oh are you going to go Trick or Treating,"a girl asked the other person.

"Totally then I'm going to go to the Halloween Gala at the Palace."

Bonnie was walking all alone with only her pokemon and she then started to pick up Bagon.

She wanted to find the strength to protect the people she loved but she kept on having flashbacks of her failing at the Showcase the day before.

"I can't even win or battle anymore. Maybe I should just head back home,"Bonnie thought to herself.

"Bagon!"

The little baby pokemon made her smile for that tiny second.

Selina and her Eevee then started to walk up to Bonnie.

"Hey Selina what are you up to?"

"I'm just trying to think of ways to win my battle against my mother."

"Hey why are you even going to battle against your mother in the first place?"

"Well you see I few years ago my mother and I got in a huge fight so I want to prove to her that I am a good trainer."

"So you just want to prove how much you improved."

"Yeah I want to show that me going on all those journeys with Ally and Carrie is making me a better person."

"So what, is your parents like Elite Four Level,"she asked.

"Well my father at one point in his life was a Champion for a few years then he lost to another trainer. While my mother is extremely smart and strong. Well Bonnie what about your family?"

"Well I have Clemont my big brother and only my Father. My Brother is a gym Leader while my Dad is an engineer."

"What happened to your mother?"

"Well my mother disappeared a few years after I was born. AZ told me that something in Mirror Cave will finally connect something."

"Maybe you will finally find your mother. After all with you, I wouldn't even be shocked if you find your mother after all."

"Hey Selina how do you overcome a losing streak,"Bonnie asked.

"Well you just have to try giving it your all."

"Hey have you ever went on a losing streak,"Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I'm on one right now. Other than yesterday and the battle against your brother I have been getting destroyed in all my battle. Eevee hates me for not winning every single battle but I'm not as strong as other."

"Well how am I going to win every single battle if I can't even battle as well as other."

The two girls then started to walk to the edge of the town that was close to Route 7.

As they arrived all that they saw was a giant Snorlax sleeping there.

"Oh no not again!"

They then decided to return back to the Town.

As they were walking around the town Bonnie sensed something.

Bonnie then started to sense something that was buried under a rock.

So she told Selina and they started to move the rock.

Under the rock was a huge stone.

Selina then picked it up and they then went back to the Pokemon Center.

"Hey what do you think it is?"

"Well I believe that is a Mega Stone."

"What pokemon do you think it is,"Selina asked.

"I don't know exactly but I'm guessing either a Mawilite,Audinite,Altarianite,Aggronite,or the Gardevoirite."

Eevee then started to lay down on Selina lap and she was petting her Eevee.

"Well Bonnie I want you to keep it."

"Well if it is a pokemon you have you can have it."

"Well we now have a problem getting over that bridge,"Selina replied.

"Yeah we got to find a way to move it before we are all trapped here."

"Well Selina I was thinking of maybe travelling alone for a while."

"Why would you want to travel alone Bonnie?"

"I want to get stronger and I need to train anyway."

Everyone then returned and they then got something to eat.

"Hey mom do you know what this stone is,"Selina asked.

"Well I believe that it is the Gardevoirite."

"Selina I want you to keep it,"Bonnie told her.

"Thank you Bonnie!"

The two girls then gave each other a hug.

"Well Selina are you ready to start the battle."

"Yeah and this time I am going to win."

"Well even try thinking that is ever going to happen."

"We will have a double battle and you are allowed to Mega Evolve mother. I promise I am going to show you everything that I learned so far on my journey."

* * *

Both of the girls then got on their side.

"This will be a double battle between Selina battling Amy. Both trainers will be allowed to Mega Evolve and the battle will be over when both pokemon are unable to battle. Now Begin!"

"Now come on out Eevee and Bellossom!"

"Lets win this Espeon and Gardevoir!"

"Selina get the first move."

Eevee let start off the battle with a trump card attack."

Eevee creates six red-glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of its body. It then fires the plates at Espeon.

"Espeon now use your reflect attack."

A shining, rainbow-colored round barrier appears in front of it, protecting it from attacks.

"Eevee use your iron tail now."

Eevee's tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and it becomes surrounded in a white outline. Its tail then turns into iron and it hits espeon with it.

"Gardevoir now use your psychic attack."

Gardevoir then started to launch Bellossom to the ground.

"Now Bellossom use your petal blizzard attack."

Bellossom releases multiple shining heart-shaped blue petals at Gardevoir.

"Now Eevee use your dig attack."

Eevee digs underground using its front paws. Seconds later, it comes up underneath Espeon and hits it.

"Now use your light screen attack."

Espeon eyes glow yellow and a wall of hexagonal shapes appear in front of it, protecting it from special attacks.

"Well Eevee use your hidden power attack and twirl."

Eevee body becomes outlined in yellow and multiple light blue circles surround and spin around Eevee's body while it was twirling. It then launch the circle at Espeon.

"Gardevoir now use your moonblast attack."

Gardevoir gathers energy from the Moon. It then forms an orb of pink energy in front of its hands, and fires it at Bellossom.

"Now Bellossom use your dazzling gleam attack now."

Bellossom releases a bright light from its body, hitting the two pokemon.

"Espeon now use your psychic attack."

Espeon then started to throw Eevee to the wall.

"Eevee now use your trump card again."

Eevee creates six red-glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of its body. It then fires the plates at Espeon.

"Now Bellossom use your sludge bomb attack."

Bellossom releases globs of brown sludge at Gardevoir from its mouth.

"Gardevoir now use your shadow ball attack."

Gardevoir forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it. It then fires the ball at Bellossom.

"Now Espeon use your zap cannon attack."

The gem on Espeon's forehead glows green and it fires a yellow-green energy ball from it at Eevee.

"Bellossom now use your leaf blade attack."

Bellossom then started to slash at Gardevoir with it leaf like blade.

"Well Eevee use your hidden power attack and twirl."

Eevee body becomes outlined in yellow and multiple light blue circles surround and spin around Eevee's body while it was twirling. It then launch the circle at Espeon.

"Mom are you ready!"

"Mega Evolve Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir then started to Mega Evolve.

"Now Bellossom let show them the bond that we have!"

Bellossom and Selina then started to glow.

As the glowing stopped everyone saw Bellossom having some of Selina characteristic.

"Mega Gardevoir use your shadow ball attack again."

Mega Gardevoir forms a barrage of balls of black and purple energy with black static around it. It then fires the ball at Bellossom.

Selina-Bellossom then destroyed all the shadow ball in one attack.

"Now Bellossom let's use Petal Blizzard!"

Bellossom releases multiple shining heart-shaped blue petals at Mega Gardevoir.

Mega Gardevoir then destroyed the petal blizzard in one move.

"Espeon now use your reflect attack."

A shining, rainbow-colored round barrier appears in front of it, protecting it from attacks.

"Now Eevee use your dig attack."

Eevee digs underground using its front paws. Seconds later, it comes up underneath Espeon and hits it.

"Now Bellossom use your dazzling gleam attack now."

Bellossom releases a bright light from its body, hitting the two pokemon.

"Now use your light screen attack."

Espeon eyes glow yellow and a wall of hexagonal shapes appear in front of it, protecting it from special attacks.

"Now Mega Gardevoir use your Moonblast attack."

Mega Gardevoir gathers energy from the Moon. It then forms an orb of pink energy in front of its hands, and fires it at Selina-Bellossom.

Selina-Bellossom then was able to dodge the Moonblast attack.

"Espeon now use your psychic attack."

Espeon then started to throw Eevee to the wall.

"Eevee now use your trump card again."

Eevee creates six red-glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of its body. It then fires the plates at Espeon.

"Now Bellossom use your sludge bomb attack."

Bellossom releases globs of brown sludge at Gardevoir from its mouth.

Mega Gardevoir then easily was able to dodge the move by teleporting.

"Now Mega Gardevoir use your hyper voice attack."

Mega Gardevoir sucks in air through the holes on its body, then it opens its mouth and a blue orb appears in it. Mega Gardevoir then releases a beam of air filled with blue circles inside of it at both of the pokemon.

"Well hang on you two!"

Selina Eevee then started to go berserk attacking the two pokemon.

Espeon and Mega Gardevoir then started launching attacks at Eevee.

"Eevee please stop!"

Eevee then lunged at Selina and started biting her arm till it started to bleed.

Selina then started to try calming Eevee down.

"Well I forfeit!"

Eevee then started to run away.

Selina and everyone then tried following it but it was way too quick.

"What happened to Eevee?"

Selina then started to try searching for it.

But she couldn't find her Eevee at all.

* * *

(Team Oblivion)

"So did you make the girl pokemon go crazy."

"Yes I sure did boss."

"Good now remember to show everyone terror at the dance."

"I know and soon they won't even know what hit them."

"Well I have a Gala to go too in a few days so I must get ready."

* * *

 **Answers**

will ally and nora battle

 **Yes they will battle in the upcoming battle against each other.**

will ally past of her going into a depression state of mind be reveal

 **It will be further added in future chapter.**

will bonnie be sad

 **Well she already is sad but we will notice in more upcoming chapters.**

will ashley battle nora

 **Yes**  
will selina battle her mom or dad

 **Yes she will battle her parents.**  
is selina going to reveal her boyfriend or girlfriend

 **Yes in a few chapters**

will selina eevee be evil

 **Maybe**

will nora and ben face selina and carrie in a tag battle

 **Yes**

will nora get jealous of other girls

 **Yeah multiple times but only at Characters that appear in one chapter.**

will selina reveal who she is dating

 **Yes she will reveal everything in a few chapters.**  
will ally lose her hope

 **Yes and No**  
will zack battle someone

 **Yes he will**

will amy talk about selina and ashley past

 **Yes their past will be further revealed.**

will carrie reveal who she is dating

 **Yes in future** **chapters**

is selina and carrie dating

 **I can't tell you that yet**  
will they kiss

 **Maybe. Who knows?**  
will ashley and ally battle nora and cass in a tag battle

 **Thanks for that idea.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **This chapter will start the finding Eevee arc and is on chapter 3 of the Development arc.**

 **This chapter will focus on Bonnie, Selina, Xandra,Cass,Yuna, and Fabian.**

 **This chapter will have battle, going to castle, and much more.**

 **Would you all like more Team Oblivion focus.**

 **Would you readers like Max and Lyn to get other gym badges than the Kalos gym badges so the badges are anime exclusive?**

 **Would you all like if we started to develop more on the past so like the 3000 year war?**

 **Would you readers to have the pokemon communicate with each other and learn their backstory?**

 **Remember** **to R &R **

**Also I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is and what should change or be added.**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Shadow,Parents,Carrie,Ally,Ashley and Selina is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Dranish is** **ShadowKnight49 Productions OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. I also do not own any song used in this chapter. I only own my Oc's**

* * *

It was the day after the Elite Four battle. Molly,Clemont,Serena,and Meyer all decided to go walk around the town. It was only around 10:00 am and everyone else just started to wake up. Bonnie,Lyn,Yuna,and Xandra were all sharing a room and as the four girls got out of the bed. Bonnie was wearing her Tyrantrum pajamas and Lyn was wearing her Auroras pajamas. Xandra was wearing her Clefairy pajamas while Yuna was wearing her Vullaby pajamas.

"Well we should probably all get ready."

They then all started to get ready. As each one of them got ready they then were brushing their pokemon. Bonnie then started to comb her hair out and started to then go to the Cafeteria. The three other girls were all starting to change their clothes. As Bonnie started to get food she then saw Fabian getting food. She then walked up to him and she then started to talk to him.

"Hey Fabian!"

"Hey Bonnie!"

"So how are you holding up with the showcase,"Bonnie asked.

"I'm doing great but how about you?"

"Well I feel horrible about my lost but I have to say that I am getting over it."

"Well Bonnie just remember to try your hardest and never give up."

"I'm going to try my hardest."

"Hey Bonnie what do you think happened to Selina Eevee?"

"Well all I know is that yesterday just before Eevee went crazy I sensed something dark."

"What do you think it was?"

"I think it is actually a pokemon."

"A pokemon?"

"Yeah I sensed this dark energy around a pokemon."

"So now we need to find Eevee before it is too late and it become controls,"Fabian told her.

"Yeah but I don't know how,"Bonnie told her.

"Hey Bonnie you told me that you now can sense things. How?"

"Well Zidane told me that it is because I have aura abilities but I don't know exactly."

They then finished getting their food and went to sit down at a table.

"Well Fabian what is your goal?"

"Well I want to become Kalos King and maybe even compete in a few Sky battles and then try Pokemon Amie."

"Why do you even want to compete in Sky Battles?"

"Well Bonnie I want to catch a flying type pokemon because I want to fly in the sky with them."

"Wow that really interesting but I thought you hate battling."

"No I like battling actually and what about you, do you want to capture new pokemon."

"Well I plan to capture Bagon actually and I want to capture a water type pokemon."

"Hey what is your goal actually."

"I want to compete in the Pokemon League and compete in the Master Showcase,"Bonnie told Fabian.

"Who knows, maybe you could win the pokemon league after all but don't think that you are going to win the Master Showcase with me around."

"Well I'm going to give it my all and I will beat you."

The two then made a promise to each other.

"Hey Bonnie how about we start leaving town."

"Well sorry to tell you this,but a Snorlax is blocking the road."

"So we now need to find a way to get the Snorlax off the road."

* * *

Everyone then got to the table and started to eat.

As they got to the table and started to eat, they then saw Selina sulking around.

"Hey Selina what is the matter?"

"Well it Eevee. Why would it run away like that in the first place,"Selina asked.

"I honestly don't know, but Selina you have to cheer up,"Fabian told her.

"Hey Bonnie do you have any idea what happened to Eevee,"Selina asked.

"Well Selina, all I can tell you is that someone is controlling Eevee."

"How do you know that Bonnie,"Ally asked.

"I sensed this dark aura when you two were battling."

"I also sensed this dark and I felt something hit Eevee,"Xandra revealed.

"It could be Team Oblivion so we need to watch out,"Lyn told them.

"But when did Team Oblivion ever focused on turning pokemon evil,"Max asked.

"Last time I recall they never did have focus on turning pokemon evil,"Zidane told them.

"Yeah but AZ told us that Team Oblivion was getting help from past organization that were disbanded,"Yuna reminded everyone.

"So it is possible that Team Oblivion is getting helped from an organization that already had the technology to turn pokemon evil,"Max told them.

"Well what organization focused in turning pokemon evil?"

"Well it is either Team Cipher,Galactic,or Rocket."

"Well Selina how about we do something fun."

"We could do Poke vision, or compete in Super training or we could even do Pokemon Amie,"Cass told them.

"No thanks I'm going to try to figure out what happened."

"Well then we will stay with you and try to help you,"Fabian told them.

"Thank all of you but whatever is going to happen we need answers."

They then all sat down by Selina.

Selina eyes then flashed dark red and she started to stand.

"The tides have changed here. Soon everyone will be consumed by the darkness. Not even the Savior of Kalos can save everyone. Soon order will be disrupted and lives will be taken and revived. The shadows are being brought back and the water will be expanded and the earth will increased. Soon Mega Evolution will be destroyed forever. As the Alpha awaken with rage the savior will make the ultimate sacrifice. And the past will be awaken as a traitor is revealed,"Selina said as she fell to the ground.

"What happened to Selina,"Fabian said concerned.

"She had a premonition and because of how strong it was she probably started to talk out loud,"Ashley revealed.

"Well maybe we should figure out what her vision means,"Fabian asked.

"Okay let start question what all of the lines mean,"Xandra told them.

"Well the tides have changed just mean things are going to be different,"Heidi said.

"The next line is foreshadowing what is going to happen. It mean that we will fail and darkness will be consumed,"Bonnie told everyone.

"Maybe the darkness consuming mean a pokemon so it could be Giratina,"Max replied.

"Okay any of you ever heard of the Savior of Kalos?"

"No but we do know that the person will probably be from the Kalos Region,"Fabian replied.

"Now what does it mean that order will be disrupted?"

"Well the Order pokemon is the Legendary Pokemon Zygarde,"Bonnie and Zidane exclaimed.

"So now we know that Xerneas and Yveltal are going to wake up,"Yuna told them.

"Now what does the shadows being brought back mean?"

"The shadow thing can mean many things. Maybe it has something to do with ghost and dark type. Maybe it can even mean Giratina return,"Carrie told them.

"So we know that somehow the earth and sea will expand,"Ally told them.

"The only thing that I am lost is the mega evolution will pretty much cease to exist,"Heidi said.

"That is what I am also lost at, since I though Mega Evolution was the key to all of this. Well we'll just need to talk to Gurkin and Sycamore,"Bonnie replied.

"Now what is this Alpha pokemon?"

"All I know is it is either Kyogre or Arceus,"Max told them.

"Now how is the past going to be revealed?"

"Maybe it mean that we are going to learn more about what happened."

"But what about this traitor?"

"Could it be on of us,"Fabian revealed.

"Maybe but I doubt it actually."

"What happened,"Selina asked as she got up.

"How are you feeling,"Carrie asked.

"I'm extremely dizzy but other then that I feel okay."

"Hey Selina do you remember what happened?"

"Not at the time, but I do sense something," Selina said.

"What do you sense?"

"I sense a dark presence."

"What is the dark presence?"

"It is a pokemon,"Selina replied.

"Well how about we find out the pokemon."

"Hey Bonnie how about we have a battle,"Xandra asked.

"Sure but I'm going to give it my all!"

"After the battle we need to find a way to get out of this town,"Fabian told them.

"Why would we need to find a way to escape the town, after all, we only need to cross the river,"Carrie told him.

"Um let just say that a wild Snorlax is blocking the way,"Bonnie revealed.

"How the heck is a wild Snorlax just blocking the way!"

"Now how are we supposed to move it?"

"We need to get this flute that makes the Snorlax move,"Bonnie revealed.

"So where is the flute?"

"I am sorry to say but I do not know where the flute is,"Bonnie told them.

"So how do you even know about the flute,"Lyn asked.

"Well when Ash,Serena,Clemont,and I arrived here 2 years ago we met a King who had this flute that makes Snorlax peacefully leave."

"I'll tell you more later. Now how about that battle Xandra."

"Sure but don't expect to win."

* * *

"Hey Bonnie how about we don't use of electric type since it would take forever just to finish that round,"Xandra asked.

"Sure but don't expect to win."

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Bonnie and Xandra. The winner will be decided when one side has all their pokemon defeated."

"Now let the battle begin!"

"Come on out Snivy,"Xandra said as her grass snake got out it pokeball.

"Sni-vy!"

"Bulbasaur lets win this,"Bonnie said as she let her pokemon out."

"Saur-Bulba!"

"Bonnie will get the first move!"

"Bulbasaur start off with your growl attack."

Bulbasaur then started to growl.

"Snivy use your leer attack."

Snivy eyes glow red. Its red outline heads towards Bulbasaur, and when it hits, the eye outline disappears and the same red outline surrounds bulbasaur, dropping its defenses.

"Bulbasaur now use your tackle attack."

Bulbasaur tackles Snivy to the ground.

"Snivy now use your tackle attack."

Snivy jumps and slams into Bulbasaur multiple times.

"Bulbasaur now use your leech seed attack."

A seed sprouts from Bulbasaur's bulb, which shoots out to snivy. When hit, Xandra Snivy becomes wrapped in thin vines and leaves that restrain it. The vines and leaves then glow red and suck energy from Snivy.

"Now Snivy use your wrap attack."

Snivy wraps its body around Bulbasaur and squeezes it.

"Bulbasaur throw Snivy to the wall with vine whip!"

Two dark green vines come out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb and hit Snivy throwing it to the wall.

"Snivy get up and use your vine whip attack!"

Two small pale yellow lights flash where the yellow collar and Snivy's green skin meet and a pair of green vines the same color as Snivy's skin comes out from in between them. Snivy then strikes Bulbasaur with them.

"Bulbasaur tackle now and take Snivy out."

Bulbasaur tackles Snivy to the ground.

"Snivy hang on and use your tackle attack."

Snivy jumps and slams into Bulbasaur multiple times.

"Use your tackle too Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur tackles collided with Snivy tackle attack."

"Snivy is unable to battle so Bulbasaur is the winner."

"Come on out Butterfree!"

"Bulbasaur do you want to continue battling!"

"Bulba-saur!"

"Butterfree start off with your confusion attack."

Butterfree eyes then glowed blue and it threw Bulbasaur to the ground.

"Bulbasaur now use your growl attack."

Bulbasaur then started to growl.

"Butterfree now use your gust attack."

Butterfree flaps its wings and creates a gust of wind from them hitting Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur now use your leech seed attack."

A seed sprouts from Bulbasaur's bulb, which shoots out to Butterfree. When hit, Xandra Butterfree becomes wrapped in thin vines and leaves that restrain it. The vines and leaves then glow red and suck energy from Butterfree.

"Butterfree now use your sleep powder attack."

Butterfree flaps its wings above Bulbasaur and blue, shining powder comes is released from them, instantly putting Bulbasaur to sleep.

"Bulbasaur wake up!"

"Now finish Bulbasaur up with your bug bite attack."

Butterfree teeth glow white and grow slightly longer. It then bites down on Bulbasaur repeatedly while dragging its head back and forth where it's biting.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle so Butterfree wins the battle."

"Come on out Espurr!"

"Espurr!"

"Espurr now use your disarming voice!"

Espurr opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting Butterfree.

"Butterfree now use your sleep powder."

Butterfree flaps its wings above Espurr and blue, shining powder comes is released from them.

"Now Espurr use your psychic attack to stop then sleep powder."

Espurr then destroyed the powder.

"Butterfree now use your bug bite attack."

Butterfree teeth glow white and grow slightly longer. It then bites down on Espurr repeatedly while dragging its head back and forth where it's biting.

"Now Espurr use your protect attack."

Espurr raises its hands and forms a turquoise force field in front of its body, protecting it from attacks.

"Butterfree now use your gust attack."

Butterfree flaps its wings and creates a gust of wind from them hitting Espurr.

"Espurr use your energy ball attack.'

Espurr forms up to three orbs of light green energy from the end of its hands and fires it at butterfree.

"Butterfree now use your bug bite attack."

Butterfree teeth glow white and grow slightly longer. It then bites down on Espurr repeatedly while dragging its head back and forth where it's biting.

"Espurr now dodge and use your psychic attack."

Espurr eyes then glowed blue and it threw Butterfree to the ground.

"Butterfree now use your confusion attack."

Butterfree eyes glows blue and it threw Espurr to the ground.

"Now Espurr use your disarming voice."

Espurr opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting Butterfree.

"Butterfree now use your bug bite attack to finish off Espurr!"

Butterfree teeth glow white and grow slightly longer. It then bites down on Espurr repeatedly while dragging its head back and forth where it's biting.

"Espurr use your psychic attack to finish off Butterfree!"

Espurr eyes then glowed blue and it threw Butterfree to the ground.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle so this match is a draw!"

Xandra Togepi then walked over to the battlefield.

Bagon then started to walk on the battlefield too.

"This will be the last round. Xandra Togepi will be battling Bonnie Bagon!"

"Well I guess we have to use them."

Bonnie then took out her pokedex and started to scan Bagon.

"Wow Bagon you are extremely strong after all. Now let have you win your first battle okay."

"Togepi let's give it your all."

"Bagon start off with your dragon dance attack."

Bagon then started to dance and it was getting stronger and quicker.

"Togepi use your growl attack."

Togepi then started to growl at Bagon making it attack drop.

"Bagon use your rage attack."

Bagon then got angry and started to attack Togepi, getting stronger each time.

"Togepi now use your charm attack."

Togepi, surrounded by pink hearts, spreads its arms out and makes a cute face at B

"Bagon use your dragon dance again."

Bagon then started to dance and it was getting stronger and quicker.

"Togepi use your metronome."

Togepi begins to wave its arms back and forth until they begin to glow white. Togepi then performed a psyshock attack on Bagon. Togepi jumps into the air and puts its arms out in front of it. It then forms a mass of thick light blue, blue and purple energy and fires it at Bagon.

When it hits Bagon, it pushes it back and explodes.

"Bagon dragon dance now!"

Bagon then started to dance and it was getting stronger and quicker.

"Togepi use your metronome."

Togepi begins to wave its arms back and forth until they begin to glow white. Togepi then started to use aura sphere. Togepi puts one hand out and fires a blue ball of energy at Bagon.

"Bagon continue to use your dragon dance."

Bagon then started to dance and it was getting stronger and quicker.

"Togepi now use your metronome."

Togepi begins to wave its arms back and forth until they begin to glow white. Togepi then started to use it air slash attack. Togepi hands glowed white and it released multiple white glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its hands at Bagon.

"Bagon use your rage attack."

Bagon then got angry and started to attack Togepi, getting stronger each time.

"Togepi use your metronome."

Togepi begins to wave its arms back and forth until they begin to glow white. Togepi then started to use future sight attack. Togepi creates five wormholes then blasts of electrified psychic energy through the wormholes and in between the wormholes.

"Bagon use your rage attack again!"

Bagon then got angry and started to attack Togepi, getting stronger each time.

"Togepi use your metronome again."

Togepi begins to wave its arms back and forth until they begin to glow white. Togepi then started to use fire blast attack. So Togepi then launched a huge blast of flames at Bagon.

"Bagon lets finish it off with your hydro pump attack!"

Bagon then launched a huge jet of water.

"Togepi use your metronome attack to finish this battle!"

Togepi begins to wave its arms back and forth until they begin to glow white. Togepi then started to use dazzling gleam. Togepi releases a bright light from its body, hitting Bagon.

After a certain amount of time, the wormholes appear around the target, barraging Bagon with the blasts of electrified psychic energy.

"Both Bagon and Togepi are unable to battle so the battle is a draw!"

"Togepi you were so amazing,"Xandra told her Togepi.

"Bagon you were amazing for your first battle,"Bonnie told her Bagon and she returned it.

"Now how about we see about Snorlax."

* * *

They then got Nora and Ben and got ready to go.

Selina parents left to do their own things.

As everyone got their pokemon healed they then all decided to walk toward the bridge.

As they arrived toward the bridge they saw the Snorlax blocking the way.

"Now what are we supposed to do?"

"We could always attack the Snorlax and force it to wake up,"Ben said.

"Great idea,"Carrie said sarcastically.

"Both of you calm down,"Cass said as she saw the two fighting.

"Well can't one of you three just tell the Snorlax to move,"Lyn asked.

"Well let just say that we are not strong enough to do that."

"Great so how are we supposed to get Snorlax to move."

"Wait isn't Zidane a aura user, so how about you have Snorlax move,"Heidi asked.

"Well I can't just make a wild Snorlax move you know,"Zidane replied.

"I say that we all go back to the town and talk to the King. So we can get the flute and awaken Snorlax."

"Let's do Bonnie idea and lets go to the king,"Yuna said.

As they were walking in town they saw multiple kids playing.

"Hey do you think we will ever have fun like that again?"

"We won't till Team Oblivion is finally defeated once and for all!"

They then heard this woman talking to her friend about a road being blocked.

"Oh did you hear about the bridge and road that is being blocked by a Snorlax?"

"Totally and now I can't even pick up my pokemon from the daycare,"the girl said.

"Well I can't even go to the Battle Chateau so I can't battle for a few more days."

"Well I was planning to go catch some pokemon and I can't do that anymore."

"Hey maybe Shabboneau should go play the Poke-Flute so Snorlax can wake up and we can travel across the bridge."

"Excuse me but can you tell me what happened,"Carrie asked.

"Well a few days ago this Snorlax randomly appeared, it then fell asleep by the bridge and it is now blocking it."

"So is there any way we can move Snorlax,"Ally asked.

"Well the only way to move Snorlax is by playing the Poke-Flute."

"But for some reason the King decided not to play the flute at all."

"Sometime I wonder about our King,"the one girl told them.

"If you want some answers then maybe you should go visit the King. After all I believe that the King isn't telling us everything."

"What can their king be hiding from them,"Ashley questioned.

"We still don't know but we got to figure it out."

"Well we have a mystery that now needs to be solve,"Selina told them.

"Now lets looks for clues to figuring out everything so we can complete this mystery."

* * *

They then arrived at the Castle.

"Wow I never been to a Castle before,"Lyn told everyone.

"It is so beautiful,"Nora admired the castle.

"Well we don't have time to admire the castle so lets go get that flute,"Carrie told them.

They then opened the castle door.

"Everything is so beautiful,"Yuna said in awe.

They then all started to walk through the castle.

As they were walking through the castle they saw many beautiful jewels and gems on display.

"Wow I never seen so many beautiful gems and jewels,"Ally said.

"Well I don't understand how this is so cool. After all they are just rocks,"Xandra told them.

"Xandra you have to see the true beauty of it,"Fabian said.

"Wow Fabian you sound exactly like Lysandre with the true beauty,"Xandra countered.

"I do not sound like Lysandre,"Fabian replied.

"Sure you don't,"Xandra said sarcastically.

They then arrived in the throne room.

"Now presenting King Shabboneau the owner of Shabboneau Castle,"one of the butler said out loud.

They then all saw King Shabboneau on his throne.

"What do you all need,"King Shabboneau asked them.

"Well the village people wanted you to play the flute so the Snorlax can cross the bridge,"Bonnie asked.

"Well I won't play the flute,"The King said.

"Why not,"Xandra yelled.

"Lower your voice you peasant,"one of the butler said.

"I am not a peasant and you should be trying to help your people!"

"Why should I try to help them."

"They are your people and they depend on you,"Xandra told him.

"I don't care about those peasant after all why should I!"

"Your people need your help, so how can you be so heartless!"

"Well little girl let me tell you this, no one can get everything they want."

"So what you need to help rule this town."

"Little girl we all have secrets that we want no one to know," the King told them.

Xandra then just stood there as she started to remember something.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Xandra and Togepi were both walking in a forest._ _Xandra was only five years old and she started to walk in the Teakwood Forest. Her parents were both rangers and they were currently on a mission in the forest., Xandra and Togepi both decided to go follow her parents undetected. The two always loved sneaking around so they could see their parents help wild pokemon. Xandra and Togepi both saw various Hoppip fly around the forest and they also saw Pachirisu all playing. Young Xandra noticed that the forest looked like it was dying and she then picked up Togepi. "Togepi we need to get out of here now!" "To-ge!" Xandra then started to run and as she was running she then started to noticed that the pokemon all started to act weird. The wild pokemons all started to run and was running as much as her feet could carry her. As Xandra looked up to the sky she saw this magnificent bird that had dark black and red wings. As it was flying the trees all started to die out. As some of the pokemon got hit by the bird launching a move all of those pokemon turned to stone. Xandra legs started to fall asleep and she fell straight to the ground. As Xandra saw the pokemon launching attacks left and right destroying the forest. Xandra then tried to keep moving but couldn't. As the mysterious pokemon started to launch an attack at where Xandra was. As the attack hit Xandra she started to feel like she couldn't move at all. As she started to turn to stone the last thing that she remembered seeing was a deer-like pokemon._

Fabian then started to remember something from his past.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Fabian along with Axew and Flabebe were all playing. They were playing with a little girl and her sister Pichu. As they were all playing together the little girl decided that they should all do a tea party. The boy thought that having a tea party was dumb but didn't want to hurt the girl feeling so he decided to do the tea party. As the two kids were playing games. The two then decided to play prince and princess and the pokemon were the villains. "Fabian this is so fun!" Just a few months later did the boy first friend lost all memories of him._

Selina then just stood there as she recalled something.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Selina was only a few years old and she was playing with an older boy. "Hey Selina what do you think they are fighting about?" "Mommy and Daddy yell." "Yeah they are little one but just stay calm." "I'm scared!" "Don't worry Selina, I'll protect you. How about we go and play outside. Then we can start practicing your power so you can get stronger." "Journey!" "Well Selina, I would love to go on a journey but I want to stay and protect you. After all I have to make sure you are safe."_

 _(Flashback end)_

"King Shabboneau what happened to you," Bonnie asked.

"Well Bonnie I realized that being a good King can get you nowhere."

"This is not the King that I remembered meeting!"

"Well then can we just have the PokeFlute," Bonnie asked.

"Oh if you want to get the PokeFlute then I want you to go do an errand for me."

"An errand then that sound pretty simple."

"Now what is the errand?"

"I want all of you kids to get me the jewel pokemon and find it mega stone."

"The Jewel pokemon?"

"Yes I want you to get me a few Carbink and the Legendary pokemon Diancie so I can admire it's beauty and perform Mega Evolution," the King told them.

"Why should we help get you Diancie and Carbink anyway," Bonnie yelled.

"Well if you don't no one will be able to get out of Camphrier Town and you will all have to go back home."

"What is wrong with you King Shabboneau?"

"Nothing is! Now Butlers I want you all to follow them and go get me that Diancie and some Carbink."

"Yes my lord," they said as they bowed.

Xandra and the others then all started to leave the Castle.

"What the heck is wrong with that King," Xandra said annoyed.

"Well something obviously happened to him because he isn't the nice King I met 2 years ago," Bonnie told them.

"Is it possible that he got mind control," Yuna asked.

"It is possible but why mind control a King of a small town," Ashley asked.

"Well he is a King so maybe the user want to control the town."

"Well how about we ask Cassius for more clues," Bonnie suggested.

"That is a good idea!"

* * *

They then all started walking toward Cassius house.

As they arrived at Cassius house they saw his four assistants.

"Oh hey Bonnie and her friends!"

"Hey Cassius it been a while!"

"So what do you kids need," he asked.

"Well we were wondering if you could tell us what happened to your king," Bonnie asked.

"Oh you mean King Shabboneau. Well he started to act weird a few weeks ago."

"How was he acting weird," Heidi asked.

"Well you can say that the King started to ignore the people and he became extremely bitter to everyone. Which is not like our King so either he is kidnapped or he has become evil."

"How would he be kidnapped if we saw the King a few minutes ago," Lyn asked.

"Have any of you ever heard of the pokemon Zorua and Zoroark. It is said that they can make illusion and disguise themselves sort of like Ditto can transform into pokemon."

"So you think that the King is kidnapped and the person we just saw was probably a pokemon that knows telepathy."

"Yes I think that or the pokemon Aegislash."

"How would it be the pokemon Aegislash," Bonnie asked.

"Well Aegislash has the ability to control people."

"How does Aegislash have the ability to control people?"

"Well Aegislash has a spectral power that allows it to manipulate people and pokemon."

"So are you saying that is it possible that we can free the King from an Aegislash control."

"Yeah but you would need to defeat the Aegislash."

"Okay everyone lets get going!"

"Hey everyone remember to use the PC box that is located in the Pokemon Center," Cassius told everyone.

They then left Cassius house.

"Hey I want to go look for Eevee okay," Selina told them.

Selina then left the group to go look for her Eevee.

"Now lets go and get Diancie and Carbink,"Xandra told them.

They then found the Butler from Shabboneau Castle and the Butler lead them to a cave.

"Hey Butler, why does the King want Diancie," Xandra asked.

"Well the King saw a picture of a Diancie and Carbinks."

"So your King want to show off Diancie and Carbink," Xandra asked.

"Yes you are right!"

"Hey have you ever noticed that your King have been acting really weird," Bonnie asked.

"Well the King have been extremely bitter these last four weeks," the one butler said.

"Why do you believe that your King is acting that way," Fabian asked the Butler.

"Well I honestly believe it was those people that saw the King before you or any of the townspeople. "

"Wait who was the person that visited the King before us or the townspeople?"

"Well it was a group of people that called themselves the Saviors of Kalos they went by the name of Team Oblivion."

"Oh no! We need to send a group of people to make sure the King is aright."

"Why would the King not be safe?"

"Well lets just say that Team Oblivion is an evil organization that is trying to take over Kalos."

They then started talking and they then sent a group to go back to the Castle to make sure the King was alright.

"Okay now everyone we need to go bring Diancie and Carbink to the King," Bonnie told them.

They then all left and headed to the cave that Diancie was located in.

"Hey how does the King even know that Diancie lives in the cave?"

"Well the King heard rumors that the legendary pokemon lives in the cave," one of the butler told her.

"So your King heard a rumor that a wild Diancie lives in a cave by here," Ally asked.

"But I thought Legendary pokemon usually hide in a secluded area," Xandra asked.

"They do but some Legendary Pokemon lives in caves."

"So what happens if Diancie doesn't live in the cave?"

"Well then we will just continue looking for Diancie till we find it," one of the Butler told her.

"So lets continue looking for Diancie," Nora said.

"After all Nora you want to see the diamond," Fabian told her.

"Hey who doesn't want to see diamonds," Ashley told them.

"Well let's just hope that we don't see any Team Oblivion members along the way," Heidi replied.

"We should all let our pokemon out," Bonnie told them.

They then all sent out their pokemon.

Bonnie had all of her pokemon out.

Ally had only her Delphox, Greninja,Glaceon, and Squirtle with her.

Ashley had all of her pokemon with her.

Everyone else had all of their pokemon out with them.

As everyone all started walking to the cave.

They then arrived at the cave.

As they arrived at the cave they then saw the most shocking thing.

"I hope that Ben and the others are doing well," Nora said.

* * *

(At the Castle)

As Ben, Cass, Zidane, Carrie, Yuna, Max, and three butlers arrived back at the castle.

"We need to make sure that the King is alright," Zidane told them.

"Well we all need to split up okay," Carrie told them.

They then decided to all split up into group of two. Ben and Carrie were both in a group. While Zidane and Max started to work in a group. Cass and Yuna were both in a group talking away. Each one of the butler went with each group.

Ben group was going to go to the throne room to make sure the King was okay. Max group was to go to check around the Castle. While Cass group was to go lock in the dungeon to see if the King was down there.

"We will all meet back up at the entrance okay," Yuna told them.

They then all left each other and started looking around the castle.

(Ben Group)

As Ben, Carrie, and the butler all started walking toward the throne room.

"Hey Carrie it sure been awhile since we ever got to talk."

"Yeah it has Ben. When was the last time we ever really got to talk?"

"Well I think it was a few years ago when we first both lost in the 1st Round of the Sinnoh League 5 years ago."

"Hey we sure have gotten stronger throughout those 5 years," Carrie told him.

"Yeah we sure have and how about one of these day we have a battle," Ben asked her.

"Sure but don't expect to beat me!"

"Hey I also gotten extremely strong so don't try thinking you are extremely strong."

"Well remember Ben I always defeated you in battle."

"That was in the past Carrie and now after all the journeys that I have been on. I am probably extremely stronger than you."

"Hey if we both used our strongest battle then it would be the battle of the century," Carrie told Ben.

"Hey Carrie where is your Torterra?"

"Oh my Torterra is currently training with the Elite 4 member Bertha."

"Well one of these days you need to get Torterra back and the two of us can have a battle," Ben told her.

"I will and don't be shocked that I defeat you."

"Hey Ben where do you think he could be?"

"Oh you mean our old friend. Well last time I heard he was travelling in Hoenn but Nora and I lost contact with him."

"Hey didn't he have a crush on Nora?"

"Yeah the two of us constantly fought over Nora."

"Can you believe that Nora, Ally, Brittany, along with the two of us and him all started our journey 5 years ago."

"It sure is amazing how we all have changed."

"Hey Carrie have you found anyone yet."

"Well Ben I have found someone that I like."

"I found Nora and the two of us been doing good so far."

"Sometime I hate to admit but I am jealous of your relationship."

"WHY?"

"Well Nora loves you for who you are and I know that she truly would do anything to protect you."

"Hey Carrie knowing you, you're going to find the perfect person and you will be happy."

"Thanks Ben but how about we find out if this is the real King," Carrie told him as they arrived at the throne room.

"We should probably get our pokemon out."

Carrie then nodded and she then sent out her Torchic, Umbreon, Gastly, and her Piplup out.

Ben then sent out his Infernape, Frogadier, Pidgey, and his Nidorino.

They then all walked over to the throne.

"What do you all want," the king said bitter.

"Well King Shabboneau we heard that you talked with an organization by the name of Team Oblivion," Ben told him.

"So what is it to you." the King barked at them.

"Well Team Oblivion is an evil organization that is trying to destroy the Kalos region."

"Why should I care!"

"Because we believe that Team Oblivion is using you," Carrie told the King.

"Why should I believe you at all!"

"We are trying to save your life."

"Hey! Ben I bet this isn't the King at all."

"Hey you two don't harm the master."

"That isn't your master."

"Infernape use your mach punch attack."

Infernape fist glows light blue and it tries to punch the King.

The king hands then glowed red and he countered the attack.

"What are you?"

"You kids learned way too much and now we have to eliminate you."

"We?"

The King then transformed into a Zoroark.

These two Team Oblivion appeared.

"Hey is that a scream I hear?"

"Well I can hear it from here loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Disguise yourself!"

"It's in my ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Destroying the light, putting fear in its place."

"Bringing the ominous black darkness of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

" Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"The destroyer of light, Umbra!"

"'And a heart pure of trickery, I'm Illusio!"

" Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

" ...we're Team Oblivion..."

"You'll forget our face!"

"Zoroark!"

"Ditto!"

"Cofagrigus!"

"Dusclops!"

"Purrloin!"

"Banette!"

"Gengar!"

"Well now we have to beat you two."

"Well Ben ready to kick some butt."

"Now let show them how strong you can truly be. Now Mega Evolve!"

* * *

(Zidane Group)

As Max and Zidane were both walking through the Castle.

The two boys then started to talk.

"Hey Max, what do you think we will find?"

"Who knows Zidane, maybe we will find some ancient books."

"Well I must say that it is kind of boring that we have to do the researching part while everyone gets the action part."

"Hey you never know what will happen in a library."

"Max all that happens in a library is book getting dusted."

"Zidane you are totally missing that so many things can happen in a library."

"Well Max keep believing that."

"Hey Zidane, how long have you known Bonnie and Yuna?"

"Well I known the two girls since my parents got killed from the Legendary Pokemon Yveltal. So 2 years have I known them."

"Zidane do you have some connections to Zygarde?"

"Well when I was younger my village elder told me that I had some connections toward Zygarde. He told me that I even had the same aura as the Legendary Pokemon."

"Hey what do you think that special ability that Bonnie has is?"

"Well all I know is that Bonnie aura awakened and she needs to know how to use it."

"But what do you think Caitlin meant yesterday when she said someone has a stronger psychic ability then ever?"

"I actually believe that she meant Bonnie or Yuna. You see Max having aura allows the user to see various forms of aura. When I first saw Selina and Ashley they had an aura that someone that possess psychic powers. Bonnie and Yuna both have an aura similar but mixed with others."

"Well Zidane what do you think Bonnie is meant to do?"

"Max all I know is that Bonnie has a huge role to play in the upcoming future."

"Well lets just hope that we can stop Team Oblivion before it is too late."

"Yeah you're right about that."

"Hey Max have you caught any Kalos pokemon yet,"Zidane asked him.

"Well so far I only have a Fletchling,Bunnelby,and a Espurr. How about you?"

"Well I have a Froakie,Helioptile,Charmander,Riolu,and Zorua."

"That's a really good team actually Zidane."

"Well thanks Max and one of these day we need to battle."

"Yeah we sure do need to battle, but don't be shocked when I beat you in battle."

"Well why would you be the one to win."

"Well I have competed in the pokemon League so I should be stronger than you."

"Then I just going to train hard enough so that I will be on your level,"Zidane told him.

"That is going to take you a long time till you can get on my level."

As they all got close to the library they all saw a sword in this stone and another sword floating over the stone.

"What pokemon is that?"

"That pokemon is a Honedge. Now I'm going to see what the matter is,"Zidane told them.

"But how are you supposed to know what Honedge says,"Max asked.

"Well Max my aura allows me to understand what a pokemon say."

The Honedge then started talking to Zidane.

"Now what is the matter."

 _"My friend...He has been trapped in that stone for a very long time. I need someone who can help free him from his captivity," the Honedge told Zidane._

"Well this Honedge need our help in trying to get his friend out of captivity in the stone,"Zidane told him.

"Hey why is there a sword in the stone,"Max asked the Butler.

"Well the King heard of this story about a legendary sword called Excalibur. It was said that however could pull the sword from the stone would become King. So the King found the story fascinated and he wanted to build a replication of it," the Butler told him.

"Well Zidane lets get that Honedge out of that stone,"Max said.

Zidane and Max then started to pull the sword.

"Well do you think me and my friend can have a go at it," Zidane asked.

 _"Yes you can try. But please try finding a way to get my friend out of here."_

"It won't budge,"Zidane said as he stopped.

The Honedge cloth then wrapped around Max and Max then started to pull.

As he started to pull the Honedge from the stone. The Honedge then got out the stone and floated over to the other Honedge.

 _"Thank you. The humans thought that my friend was just merely a sword."_

 _"May we accompany you humans to your destination."_

"Sure if you want."

They then arrived at the Library.

As they arrived at the library, they saw hundreds of books on multiple shelves.

"My heaven!"

"Wow thats your heaven. Well Max I gotta say that is really sad."

"Well Zidane we all have our own opinion."

Max and Zidane then let out their pokemon.

Max then started to search around for a book about Diancie.

As they were all looking for the book.

Suddenly two people appeared.

"Hey is that a scream I hear?"

"Well I can hear it from here loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Disguise yourself!"

"It's in my ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Destroying the light, putting fear in its place."

"Bringing the ominous black darkness of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

" Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"The destroyer of light, Shadow!"

"'And a heart pure of disaster, I'm Soul!"

" Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

" ...we're Team Oblivion..."

"You'll forget our face!"

"Absol!"

"Weavile!"

"Nuzleaf!"

"Inkay!"

"Gengar!"

"Raichu!"

"Mightyena!"

"Oshawott!"

"Well then I will help as well,"the Butler said as he let out his Doublade,Gourgeist,and Furfrou.

"Max go and find the book. We'll take care of them,"Zidane told him.

"Well let show them something we now have."

"Mega Evolve!"

* * *

(Cass Group)

As Cass and Yuna both started walking toward the cellar.

They then decided to start talking since they got extremely bored.

"Hey Yuna are you ready for the contest that will be in a few days."

"Well I still have to train more but I'm going to be ready soon. How about you?"

"Well I'm ready for the contest. After all I'm going to win"

"Well that isn't going to happen. After all we all know that I'm going to be the one who win the Contest,"Yuna told her.

"Hey I'm just as strong as you if not stronger."

"Well just keep believing that."

"I will but you might as well too,"Cass joked.

"Hey what do you think we will find in the dungeons?"

"We might find some prisoners and we might even find the King."

"Well lets just hope that we find the King and get out of here."

"Yeah but what if Team Oblivion tries to jump us,"Cass said.

"I don't even want to think about that."

"How about we just switch the conversation okay."

"Fine how about your pokemon?"

"Well all of my pokemon are doing great,"Yuna told Cass.

"That's great and my pokemon are getting stronger every day."

"Well one of these days we need to have a battle to see which one is stronger,"Yuna told Cass.

"Sure but don't expect me to lose okay."

"Well that is going to happen since my team is getting stronger,"Yuna replied.

"So have you found any pokemon that you want to catch?"

"Well I want to catch a Vullaby and a Litleo,"Yuna told her.

"Well I want to capture a Duckett or an Electrike."

"Hey if I recall once that Snorlax moves out of the way you can probably go and catch yourself a Ducklett."

"I know, but now we need to get out of this town,"Cass told them.

They then continued walking down the stairs to the Dungeon.

As they appeared at the dungeon, they saw cells with metal bars around them.

"Wow so that is what a dungeon looks like,"Cass said.

"It sure is damp and disgusting,"Yuna said.

"Well Yuna you need to stop acting look a girly girl."

"But I am a girly girl."

"Well I must say we should probably get going and find this King already."

They then started looking in each cell for the King.

"Where can this King even be?"

"I don't know, but we need to find him."

"Well knowing Team Oblivion they probably moved him and put him in the darkest prison cell they can find,"Yuna told them.

"Then we need to get going and find this King before they appear."

"Cass we should probably take our pokemon out so we can have backup."

"Well I need your help everyone!"

All of Cass pokemon appeared and got ready to battle.

Yuna then let all of her pokemon out and they were all ready to battle.

As they started searching all of the Cell.

"Well there is one cell that he must be in,"The butler told them.

The Butler then led them down all the way to a cell.

As they arrived at the Cell that the Butler lead them to.

They saw a tiny man unconscious.

"That is the King," the Butler exclaimed.

"Well let get the King out of the Cell!"

They then looked at the other Cell that was by the King.

In the other cell was a giant man.

"It is AZ,"Yuna said out loud.

"Hey it should be quick and easy. After all it not like Team Oblivion is here in the Dungeons with us,"Cass announced.

Then two Oblivion members both appeared.

"Hey is that a scream I hear?"

"Well I can hear it from here loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"It's in my ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Destroying the light, putting fear in its place."

"Bringing the ominous black darkness of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

" Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"The destroyer of light, Wrath!"

"'And a heart pure of disaster, I'm Envy!"

" Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

" ...we're Team Oblivion..."

"We are two Deadly Sins!"

"You'll forget our face!"

"Mawile!"

"Heracross!"

"Skuntank!"

"Golbat!"

"Phantump!"

"Noibat!"

"Speak of the devil,"Cass said.

"Well we gain power from the Devil!"

"How do you gain powers from Giratina,"Yuna questioned.

"We can't tell."

'Then why would you say that you gain power from Giratina,"Cass yelled back.

"Go and try to get the King! We will face these fakes,"Yuna told the Butler.

The Butler then started to run to the Cell.

"Well lets battle,"Cass said.

"Now Noibat use your Supersonic attack now,"Envy yelled.

Noibat lets out sound waves from its ears, hurting the ears of everyone around it.

"Now Golbat use your air cutter attack,"Wrath commanded his pokemon.

Golbat releases light blue 'S' shaped energy disks from its mouth at everyone.

"We need to find a way to beat them."

"We can beat them, after all we stopped Team Oblivion before,"Cass said.

"Well lets see if you can deal with this! Mega Evolve Heracross!"

"Mega Evolve Mawile and show them your true power!"

Mawile and Heracross then started to Mega Evolve.

* * *

(With Bonnie and the other)

As Bonnie and everyone else all saw the Carbink and Diancie all injured.

"Is that a Shiny Diancie,"Xandra said.

Bonnie then took out her Pokedex and scanned Diancie.

 **Diancie, the Jewel Pokemon**

 **A sudden** transformation **of Carbink, its pink, glimmering body is said to be the loveliest sight in the whole world.**

"What do you think happened to all the pokemon?"

"Well they got attacked alright,"Bonnie revealed.

Xandra then took out her pokedex and scanned Carbink.

 **Carbink, the Jewel Pokemon**

 **Born from temperatures and pressures deep underground, it fires beams from the stone in its head.**

"It had to be from Team Oblivion!"

Three team Oblivion members appeared.

"Hey is that a scream I hear?"

"Well I can hear it from here loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the darkness!"

"It's in my ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Thrashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"Bringing the ominous black darkness of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

" Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"The destroyer of light, Oblivia!"

"'And a heart pure of darkness, I'm Chaos!"

"And Lethe, now that's a evil name!"

" Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

" ...we're Team Oblivion..."

"You'll forget our face!"

"Sylveon!"

"Houndoom!"

"Mismagius!"

"Trevenant!"

"Kecleon!"

"Klefki!"

"Sableye!"

"Ampharos!"

"Azumarill!"

"Crobat!'

"So you all did this,"Bonnie yelled.

"Well we got help of course,"Oblivia said.

Two more Team Oblivion members appeared.

"Hey is that a scream I hear?"

"Well I can hear it from here loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"It's in my ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Destroying the light, putting fear in its place."

"Bringing the ominous black darkness of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

" Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"The destroyer of light, Dranish!"

"'And a heart pure of disaster, I'm Odin!"

" Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

" ...we're Team Oblivion..."

"You'll forget our face!"

"Chandelure!"

"Bisharp!"

"Dusknoir!"

"Nidoking!"

"Starmie!"

"Persian!"

"Alakazam!"

"Aegislash!"

"So you were a part of this,"Ally told Dranish.

"Yeah I was and now we need to get Diancie."

"Well I will never let you even get close to getting Diancie,"Ally yelled back.

"Now lets go get ourselves some pokemon,"Odin told his allies.

"Okay Fabian,Lyn,Ashley, Bonnie,and Xandra all of battle them,"Ally said pointing at Chaos and the others.

"I'll take down Odin,"Nora told them.

(Ally vs Dranish)

"Well lets attack! Now Glaceon use ice beam on Nidoking now! Squirtle use your bubble attack now! Delphox now use your mystical flame attack on Bisharp now! Greninja use your night slash attack on Dusknoir!"

Glaceon opens its mouth and a light blue ball forms in front of it. It then fires light blue beams from the ball at Nidoking. Squirtle blows multiple clear bubbles from its mouth at Chandelure. Delphox swings its wand stick around in a circle, forming a ring of red-orange fire in front of itself. It then releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Bisharp. Greninja creates a purple energy sword in the palm of one of its hands and then grabs it with the other hand. It then slashes Dusknoir with it.

"Well Nidoking now I want you to use your earth power attack. Chandelure use your smog attack now on that turtle. Bisharp use your iron head attack now on Delphox. Now Dusknoir use your thunder punch on Greninja!"

Nidoking's outline flashes yellow and it slams its fist into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then travel at Glaceon and go under hit, hurting it. The large flame on the top of Chandelure's head dissolves into thick gray smoke and it leans forward so the top of its head is facing Squirtle. It then releases a stream of thick gray smoke from the top of its head at Squirtle. Bisharp lowers its head and the blade sticking out of the top of Bisharp's head turns into iron from the front to the back. Bisharp then jumps into the air and flies at Delphox, slamming into it head first. Electricity surrounds one of Dusknoir's fists before fading. Then, its fist glows yellow, surrounded by sparks of electricity. Dusknoir then punches Greninja in the face.

"Now Glaceon use your secret power attack now. Squirtle use your water gun attack! Delphox use your fire spin attack on Bisharp. Greninja now use your water shuriken attack on Dusknoir."

Glaceon's body glows sparkling pink and it slams into Nidoking. Squirtle releases a spiral of water from its mouth at Chandelure. Delphox sticks out its wand, and shoots a stream of swirling fire from the tip at Bisharp. Greninja forms a shuriken of water in its hand. It then tosses the shuriken at Dusknoir.

Squirtle then started coughing as the poison started to bother it. Nidoking then started to flinch after Glaceon attack.

"Nidoking now use your double kick attack on Glaceon. Chandelure now use hex attack on Squirtle. Bisharp use your dark pulse attack on Delphox now. Dusknoir now use your shadow punch attack to get Greninja away from you.

Nidoking's feet glow white and it jumps into the air above Glaceon, kicking Glaceon with one foot, then the other. Chandelure eyes start to glow purple and light red and it holds its arms up in the air. Multiple beams of black energy outlined in dark purple emerges from the tips of both of Chandelure arms and float into the air above it. The black energy then meets in the air above it. Once it does, Chandelure lowers its arms and the trailing black energy disappears from its arms. The black energy then combines and forms into a round black ball of energy with multiple branches of black energy coming off it. In the middle, an eye with a red iris and an indigo sclera forms. The eye then releases multiple light blue, magenta and dark blue rings of energy at Squirtle. Bisharp creates a ball of black and purple circles in each hand. It then combines them and fires the circles as a beam of circles at Delphox. Dusknoir's hands become surrounded in a shadowy aura, and it reaches its arms out. Two fists in the shape of Dusknoir's ,fire out of Dusknoir's fists and slam into Greninja. While flying towards Greninja , the fists have a gray trail that connects to Dusknoir's fists, and when the attack hits, the fists merge back with Dusknoir's fists.

"Glaceon now use your iron tail attack on Nidoking. Squirtle use your withdraw attack now to protect yourself. Delphox now use your light screen attack to defend us. Greninja now use your double team attack to confuse them all."

Glaceon's entire tail glows white and it hits Nidoking with it. Squirtle pulls all of its limbs into its shell for protection. A pink curved force field appears around Delphox, protecting it and its allies from special attacks. Greninja's body glows white and it creates multiple copies of itself.

"Nidoking now use your earth power attack behind that rock,"Dranish told his Nidoking.

Nidoking outline flashes yellow and it slams its fist into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then travel at the rock behind them and go under hitting the rock.

As the rock started to fall on top of Ally.

Ally then had a rock hit her and she passed out as the rocks all fell on top of her.

"Ally!"

"One done now seven to go,"Dranish said.

"Ashley try and get Ally out of the pile of rocks,"Nora told her.

"What about the other members?"

"I'll take on Odin!"

"Now everyone Mega Evolve!"

(Nora vs Odin)

"Now Braixen use your psybeam attack on Aegislash! Absol now use your hidden power attack on Persian, Nidorina now use your bite attack on Starmie and Empoleon now use your drill peck on Alakazam."

Braixen fires a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from its stick at Aegislash. Absol forms three light blue orbs of energy around its head. It then fires the orbs at Persian, which rotate before colliding. Nidorina bites down on Starmie using its mouth. Empoleon's beak and crown glows gold and it spins like a drill as it jumps at Alakazam, hitting it with its beak.

"Aegislash now use your sacred sword attack. Persian use your power gem attack now! Now Starmie use your camouflage attack to hid away. Mega Alakazam use your psycho cut attack now on Empoleon!"

Aegislash body glows blue. Then a long, curved horn glowing with a white aura forms from Aegislash sword . Aegislash then slices Braixen with it. The jewel on Persian's forehead glows red and it fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the jewel at Absol. Starmie blends in with its surroundings. Mega Alakazam forms five pink crescent-like blades of energy in front of its body. It then fires the blades at Empoleon.

"Braixen use your hidden power attack now on Aegislash! Absol now use your psycho cut attack on Persian. Nidorina now use your poison sting attack on Starmie! Empoleon use your flash cannon attack."

Braixen forms a light blue ball of energy in front of its hands. It then fires the ball at Aegislash. Absol releases a purple crescent-like blade of energy from its horn at Persian. Nidorina fires multiple white darts from its mouth at Starmie. Empoleon holds out its wings and a silver ball of energy forms in between them. The ball then turned into a silver beam and Empoleon fires it at Mega Alakazam.

"Aegislash now use your shadow claw attack. Persian use your slash attack now on that Absol. Starmie now use your water pulse on Nidorina and then hid into the shadows! Mega Alakazam now use your energy ball attack.

Aegislash claw becomes surrounded by black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a claw and Aegislash slashes Braixen with it. Persian claws come out and they shine briefly. Then, Persian slashes Absol with them. A light blue orb of energy appears intip of its uppermost limb and it fires the orb at Nidorina . When the orb hits it, it explodes in the form of water. Alakazam crosses its spoons and forms a light green ball in front of them. Alakazam then fires the ball at Empoleon.

"Now Braixen use your fire blast attack on Aegislash. Absol now use your razor wind to send Persian flying. Nidorina now use your double kick to hit Starmie. Empoleon now use your blizzard attack!"

Braixen releases a 大-shaped blast from its stick at Aegislash. The scythe on Absol's head glows white and it swings its head, sending out a white crescent blade of energy at Persian. Nidorina jumps into the air, flips around twice, and shoots at Starmie with its foot extended. Empoleon opens its beak and releases a powerful beam of snow from it at Mega Alakazam.

"Aegislash now use your iron head on Braixen now. Persian use your slash attack now on Absol. Starmie use your swift now on Nidorina. Mega Alakazam now use your psycho cut on Empoleon!"

Aegislash body becomes surrounded by a white aura, making it seem black and white, and it slams into Braixen. Persian claws come out and they shine briefly. Then, Persian slashes Absol with fires multiple white stars from the gem in the center of its body at Nidorina. Mega Alakazam forms five pink crescent-like blades of energy in front of its body. It then fires the blades at Empoleon.

"Now Braixen use your psyshock now at Odin! Absol use your razor wind now to attack him!"

Braixen floats into the air and closes its eyes. Three thick masses of light blue, blue and purple energy forms in front of Braixen stick, and it fires the orbs at Odin. The scythe on Absol's head glows white and it swings its head, sending out a white crescent blade of energy at Odin.

Just as the attack was about to hit Odin.

Odin then reflected all the attack with a spear he was carrying.

"Starmie now use your water pulse and Mega Alakazam use your psycho cut."

Nora then started to look all around the cave. Starmie then appeared right behind her. A light blue orb of energy appears intip of its uppermost limb and it fires the orb at Nora . When the orb hits it, it explodes in the form of water. Mega Alakazam forms five pink crescent-like blades of energy in front of its body. It then fires the blades at Nora.

Nora then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Nora!"

"Well remember you still have to battle all of us,"Oblivia,Chaos,and Lethe told them.

"Okay Lyn and Fabian you two try taking out Oblivia okay,"Bonnie told them.

"Oblivia you are going down now,"Lyn told her.

"Well let see if you are strong enough."

(Lyn and Fabian vs Oblivia)

"Chespin use your rock tomb attack now on Mega Houndoom! Pichu use your iron tail attack now on Sylveon! Litleo use your ember attack on Trevenant now!"

Chespin puts its hands together in front of it and silver sparkles form in between its hands. It then raises its hands up in the air and the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy. The orb then grows larger until it is much bigger than Chespin body. Finally, the glow fades out the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. The orb rests in Chespin arms, and it throws the boulder at Mega Houndoom. Pichu's entire tail glows white and it hits Sylveon. Litleo fired a blanket of little embers at Trevenant.

"Feebas use your water pulse attack now on Mega Houndoom. Magikarp use your bounce attack now on Trevenant. Axew use your dual chops attack on Mismagius now! Flabebe now use your razor leaf attack on Sylveon!"

Magikarp then jumped and bounced on Trevenant head. Feebas waves its body and a creates a small wave of water under it launching it at Mega Houndoom. Axew dives into Mismagius, hitting it with its claws. Flabebe then started to launch leaves into Sylveon.

"Now Sylveon use your fairy wind attack! Mega Houndoom now use a dark pulse attack now! Trevenant now use your wood hammer attack on those twerps. Mismagius use your shock wave attack now."

Sylveon pulls its feelers together, and the air around them starts to glow light blue. Sylveon then spreads its feelers wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at Pichu and Axew. Mega Houndoom opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at the pokemon. Trevenant claw becomes surrounded with a green aura which takes the shape of a stump. Trevenant then slams its claw down onto Magikarp and Feebas. Yellow sparks come off Mismagius face and forms a light blue ball of electricity in front of it. Then, light blue electricity shoots out from the ball at Feebas and Magikarp.

"Chespin now use your pin missile! Pichu use your volt tackle now on Sylveon! Litleo fire fang now on that Mismagius okay!"

The spikes on Chespin's head stiffen and glow white. It then fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at Trevenant. Pichu runs at Sylveon its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles Sylveon to the ground. Litleo mouth and fangs become surrounded in red-orange flames and it bites down on Mismagius.

"Feebas use your water pulse attack now on Mega Houndoom. Magikarp use your bounce attack now on Trevenant. Axew use your dragon rage now okay. Flabebe now I want you to use your wish attack."

Feebas waves its body and a creates a small wave of water under it launching it at Mega Houndoom. Magikarp then jumped and bounced on Trevenant head. Axew creates a light blue orb of energy inside of its stomach. It then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at mismagius. Flabebe then started to wish.

"Sylveon use your swift attack now on those twerps. Mega Houndoom now use your flamethrower on Chespin. Trevenant now use your shadow claw attack. Mismagius now use your lucky chant!"

Sylveon then started to launch little yellow stars at everyone. Mega Houndoom releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Chespin. Trevenant claw becomes surrounded by black aura with a purple outline. The aura then takes the form of a claw and Trevenant slashes Axew with it. Mismagius raises to its forehead one of the extensions hanging from its body and chants repeatedly. Then, the gems on Mismagius body start to glow pink. Magical crimson tentacles emerge from them, with which Mismagius strikes all the pokemon.

"Now Chespin use your rock tomb attack and Pichu use your volt tackle attack!"

Chespin puts its hands together in front of it and silver sparkles form in between its hands. It then raises its hands up in the air and the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy. The orb then grows larger until it is much bigger than Chespin body. Finally, the glow fades out the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. The orb rests in Chespin arms, and it throws the boulder at Mega Houndoom. Pichu runs at Sylveon its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles Sylveon to the ground.

"Feebas now use your water pulse attack and Axew use your dragon rage attack!"

Feebas waves its body and a creates a small wave of water under it launching it at Mega creates a light blue orb of energy inside of its stomach. It then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at mismagius.

"Now use flamethrower Mega Houndoom!"

Mega Houndoom releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at everyone.

Just as the flames were about to hit Lyn.

Fabian then pushed her away and took the hit instead.

 _"I hope I was able to protect you,"Fabian whispered._

"Fabian!"

Lyn then ran over to Fabian.

"Now let's take out Lethe,"Bonnie told Ashley.

"Oh you two think you can beat me!"

"We will beat you,"Ashley told Lethe.

(Ashley and Bonnie vs Lethe)

"Dedenne use your thunder shock attack now and Fennekin use your ember attack on Klefki. Bulbasaur now use your vine whip attack and Espurr use your disarming voice. Bagon start using your dragon dance!"

Dedenne releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at Kecleon. Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Klefki. Two dark green vines come out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb and hit Kecleon. Espurr opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting both of the pokemon. Bagon then started to dance and it was getting stronger and quicker.

Noibat then started to launch a high pitched screech.

"Froakie now use your bounce attack and Azurill use your water gun. Mudkip use your whirlpool attack now on Mega Sableye. Eevee use your dig attack now on Klefki and Vaporeon use your hydro pump attack."

Froakie then started to jump in the air and it then fell down and hit Mega Sableye. Azurill releases a spiral of water from its mouth at Kecleon. Mudkip spins around and forms a spinning whirlpool and it trapped Mega Sableye in it. Eevee digs underground using its front paws. Seconds later, it comes up by or underneath Klefki. Vaporeon blasts a powerful jet of water from its mouth at Mega Sableye.

"Mega Sableye use your power gem attack and Kecleon use your shock wave attack. Klefki use your mirror shot attack now on that Dedenne."

Small bits of dark pink light come from behind Mega Sableye's back and into the gemstone on its stomach and then the gemstone starts to glow white with a pink outline. Mega Sableye then shoots a pale pink beam from the gemstone at Fennekin. Kecleon charges a blue ball of electricity in between its hands, and it fires a beam of electricity from the ball at Froakie,Mudkip and Vaporeon. Klefki body becomes covered in a light blue aura. The aura then forms into a light blue orb of energy in front of Kleki body. klefki then fires the orb at Dedenne.

"Dedenne now use your nuzzle attack on Kecleon. Fennekin use your wish attack and Bulbasaur use your leech seed attack on all of her pokemon. Bagon start using your rage attack and attack Kecleon and Espurr keep on using disarming voice."

Dedenne rubs its cheeks repeatedly until they generate static electricity. It then nuzzles its cheeks against,Kecleon, shocking them and leaving them then started wishing. A seed sprouts from Bulbasaur's bulb, which shoots out at the opposing pokemon. When hit, Lethe pokemon's becomes wrapped in thin vines and leaves that restrain it. The vines and leaves then glow red and suck energy from Kecleon,Mega Sableye,and then got angry and started to attack Kecleon, getting stronger each opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting all of the pokemon.

Noibat then started to use supersonic.

"Now try your Bubble-Slam! Mudkip use your mud bomb attack and Eevee use your sand attack. Vaporeon use aurora beam attack on Kecleon.

Froakie releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at Kecleon. Azurill grabs the Kecleon with its tail and slams them into the ground repeatedly. Mudkip opens its mouth and fires multiple balls of brown mud at Klefki. Eevee turns around and kicks dirt at Mega Sableye with its hind legs. Vaporeon releases a multicolored beam from its mouth at Kecleon.

"Mega Sableye use your feint attack and Kecleon use your slash use your mirror shot attack now on that Dedenne."

Mega Sableye dashes at Espurr at lightning fast speed and kicks it with both of its feet. Kecleon claws glow white and it slashes Vaporeon. Klefki body becomes covered in a light blue aura. The aura then forms into a light blue orb of energy in front of Kleki body. klefki then fires the orb at Dedenne.

"Dedenne use your thunder shock attack now and Fennekin use your ember attack on Klefki. Bulbasaur now use your vine whip attack and Espurr use your disarming voice. Bagon start using your dragon dance!"

Dedenne releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at Kecleon. Fennekin fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Klefki. Two dark green vines come out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb and hit Kecleon. Espurr opens its mouth and releases a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice, hitting both of the pokemon. Bagon then started to dance and it was getting stronger and quicker.

"Froakie now use your bounce attack and Azurill use your water gun. Mudkip use your whirlpool attack now on Mega Sableye. Eevee use your dig attack now on Klefki and Vaporeon use your hydro pump attack."

Froakie then started to jump in the air and it then fell down and hit Mega Sableye. Azurill releases a spiral of water from its mouth at Kecleon. Mudkip spins around and forms a spinning whirlpool and it trapped Mega Sableye in it. Eevee digs underground using its front paws. Seconds later, it comes up by or underneath Klefki. Vaporeon blasts a powerful jet of water from its mouth at Mega Sableye.

"Mega Sableye use your power gem attack and Kecleon use your shock wave attack. Klefki use your mirror shot attack now on that Dedenne."

Small bits of dark pink light come from behind Mega Sableye's back and into the gemstone on its stomach and then the gemstone starts to glow white with a pink outline. Mega Sableye then shoots a pale pink beam from the gemstone at Fennekin. Kecleon charges a blue ball of electricity in between its hands, and it fires a beam of electricity from the ball at Froakie,Mudkip and Vaporeon. Klefki body becomes covered in a light blue aura. The aura then forms into a light blue orb of energy in front of Kleki body. klefki then fires the orb at Dedenne.

"We need to find a way to beat her."

"Mega Sableye now use your power gem attack on those two girls!"

Small bits of dark pink light come from behind Mega Sableye's back and into the gemstone on its stomach and then the gemstone starts to glow white with a pink outline. Mega Sableye then shoots a pale pink beam from the gemstone at Bonnie and Ashley.

Espurr then started to use protect attack to block the power gem attack.

"Now I won't lose to you Chaos,"Xandra told him.

"Well just try your hardest okay!"

(Xandra vs Chaos)

"Snivy use your leer attack and Togepi now use your growl. Butterfree now use your bug bite attack. Rotom use your discharge attack. Tepig use your tackle attack now on Mega Ampharos."

Snivy eyes glow red. Its red outline heads towards Azumarill , and when it hits, the eye outline disappears and the same red outline surrounds Azumarill, dropping its defenses. Togepi then started to growl at Crobat making it attack drop. Butterfree teeth glow white and grow slightly longer. It then bites down on Mega Ampharos repeatedly while dragging its head back and forth where it's biting. Rotom releases light blue electricity from its body at Crobat and Azumarill. Tepig charges at Mega Ampharos and tackles it.

"Mega Ampharos use your thunderbolt. Crobat now use your cross poison and Azumarill use your rollout!"

Mega Ampharos releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from its body at Butterfree. Crobat wings start to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appears in front of its crossed wings and it opens its hands, firing the 'X' at Togepi. Azumarill curls its body into a ball and rolls into Tepig with incredible speed and power.

"Tepig use your flame charge on Crobat and Rotom use your confuse ray attack! Snivy use your vine whip attack on Azumarill and Butterfree use your gust now! Togepi use your metronome attack."

Tepig repeatedly stomps on the ground until a cloud of dust covers its body. Then, it emerges from the cloud, covered in flames, and crashes into Mega Ampharos. Rotom eye glows red and emits a bright purple light from it, making Crobat confused. Two small pale yellow lights flash where the yellow collar and Snivy's green skin meet and a pair of green vines the same color as Snivy's skin comes out from in between them. Snivy then strikes Azumarill with flaps its wings and creates a gust of wind from them hitting Azumarill. Togepi begins to wave its arms back and forth until they begin to glow white. Togepi then started to use dazzling gleam. Togepi releases a bright light from its body, hitting Mega Ampharos.

"Mega Ampharos use your thunderbolt. Crobat now use your cross poison and Azumarill use your rollout!"

Mega Ampharos releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from its body at Tepig. Crobat wings start to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appears in front of its crossed wings and it opens its hands, firing the 'X' at Togepi. Azumarill curls its body into a ball and rolls into Tepig with incredible speed and power. Crobat wings start to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appears in front of its crossed wings and it opens its hands, firing the 'X' at Togepi. Azumarill curls its body into a ball and rolls into Tepig with incredible speed and power.

Tepig use your flame charge on Crobat and Rotom use your confuse ray attack! Snivy use your vine whip attack on Azumarill and Butterfree use your gust now! Togepi use your metronome attack."

Tepig repeatedly stomps on the ground until a cloud of dust covers its body. Then, it emerges from the cloud, covered in flames, and crashes into Mega Ampharos. Rotom eye glows red and emits a bright purple light from it, making Mega Ampharos confused. Two small pale yellow lights flash where the yellow collar and Snivy's green skin meet and a pair of green vines the same color as Snivy's skin comes out from in between them. Snivy then strikes Azumarill with flaps its wings and creates a gust of wind from them hitting Azumarill. Togepi begins to wave its arms back and forth until they begin to glow white. Togepi then started to use dazzling gleam. Togepi releases a bright light from its body, hitting Mega Ampharos.

"Mega Ampharos use your thunderbolt. Crobat now use your cross poison and Azumarill use your rollout!"

Mega Ampharos releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from its body at Snivy. Crobat wings start to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appears in front of its crossed wings and it opens its hands, firing the 'X' at Togepi. Azumarill curls its body into a ball and rolls into Tepig with incredible speed and power. Crobat wings start to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appears in front of its crossed wings and it opens its hands, firing the 'X' at Togepi. Azumarill curls its body into a ball and rolls into Tepig with incredible speed and power.

"Snivy use your leer attack and Togepi now use your growl. Butterfree now use your bug bite attack. Rotom use your discharge attack. Tepig use your tackle attack now on Mega Ampharos."

Snivy eyes glow red. Its red outline heads towards Azumarill , and when it hits, the eye outline disappears and the same red outline surrounds Azumarill, dropping its defenses. Togepi then started to growl at Crobat making it attack drop. Butterfree teeth glow white and grow slightly longer. It then bites down on Mega Ampharos repeatedly while dragging its head back and forth where it's biting. Rotom releases light blue electricity from its body at Crobat and Azumarill. Tepig charges at Mega Ampharos and tackles it.

"Now I am sorry that I have to do this! Not really! Mega Ampharos use your thunderbolt at the girl!"

Mega Ampharos releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from its body at Xandra.

Diancie then used diamond storm and protected her.

"Now it is time to get you all to your friends,"Odin said.

"Where are you taking us?"

"Alakazam teleport everyone out of this cave now!"

* * *

(With Ben and Carrie)

"What is going on,"Ben asked Carrie as he was avoiding an attack.

"Ditto now transform into Infernape,"Illusio told his ditto.

"Now Frogadier use your water pulse attack now and Pidgey use your gust! Nidorino now use your double kick attack and Infernape use your mach punch attack on Zoroark!"

Frogadier creates a blue sphere of energy in front of each of its hands. It then fires the spheres at Dusclops, which explodes into a wave of water. Pidgey flaps its wings at a high speed and creates a miniature tornado that sucks up and blows away Cofagrigus. Nidorino jumps into the air, flips around twice, and shoots at Purrloin with its foot extended. Infernape fist glows light blue and punches Zoroark.

"We won't ever give up! Now Umbreon use your dark pulse now on Mega Banette. Piplup use your whirlpool attack to trap Purrloin and Torchic use your fire spin attack on Dusclops! Gastly now use your shadow ball attack on Dusclops.

A ball of purple circles appears in front of Umbreon mouth. It then fires a beam of purple circles at Mega Banette from the ball. Piplup raises its arms and a large whirlpool appears above its head. Piplup then throws the whirlpool at the Purrloin trapping it. Torchic opens its mouth and a ball of fire appears in its mouth. It then shoots a vortex of fire at the Dusclops. Gastly then launch a ball of shadows at Dusclops.

"Zoroark now use your night daze attack while Ditto use your mach punch now on Umbreon. Purrloin now use your night slash on that gastly. Mega Gengar now use your sludge bomb attack on Infernape,"Illusio told his pokemon.

Zoroark's eyes glow light blue and its body becomes surrounded by a crimson aura. It then raises its arms above its head. When it does, the aura around its forearms gets thicker. It then slams its arms down into the ground. A pink and crimson glowing forcefield of energy appears from the aura around Zoroark's arms and grows larger, spreading all around it. Infernape fist glows light blue and punches Umbreon. Purrloin claws turn a whitish purple, and it slashes Gastly with them. Mega Gengar fires globs of brown sludge at Infernape from its mouth.

"Dusclops now use your shadow punch attack on Frogadier while Cofagrigus use your shadow ball attack on Gastly. Mega Banette now use your screech following it up with shadow ball!"

Dusclops hands become outlined in a gray aura, then it punches the air and a black shadowy fist come out of its hand, outlined in a gray aura, and hits Frogadier. Cofagrigus forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it. It then throws the ball at Gastly. Mega Banette yells out loudly, and a red orb appears in front of its mouth, sending off red shockwaves at their pokemon. Mega Banette forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it. It then throws the ball at Umbreon.

"Frogadier now use your aerial ace attack on that imposter Infernape. Nidorino now use your horn attack now and Pidgey now use quick attack! Infernape now use your flamethrower attack now on Mega Gengar!

Frogadier jumps up with a high burst and dives on infernape with a blue punch. It can follow up the attack with a series of kicks. Nidorino then started to attack Purrloin with it horn. Pidgey dives down at Infernape at a fast speed then hits the Imposter Infernape. Infernape releases an red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Mega Gengar.

"Umbreon now use your psychic attack. Piplup use your drill peck attack and Torchic use your ember attack now! Gastly use psychic attack now at Cofagrigus!"

Umbreon eyes then glowed and it threw Mega Banette to the ground. Piplup's beak glows white and it spins like a drill as it jumps at Purrloin, hitting it with its beak. Torchic opens its mouth and shoots round balls of fire at Dusclops. Gastly eyes glowed blue and it threw Cofagrigus to the wall.

"Dusclops now use your shadow punch attack on Frogadier while Cofagrigus use your shadow ball attack on Gastly. Mega Banette now use your screech following it up with shadow ball!"

Dusclops hands become outlined in a gray aura, then it punches the air and a black shadowy fist come out of its hand, outlined in a gray aura, and hits Frogadier. Cofagrigus forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it. It then throws the ball at Gastly. Mega Banette yells out loudly, and a red orb appears in front of its mouth, sending off red shockwaves at their pokemon. Mega Banette forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it. It then throws the ball at Umbreon.

"Zoroark now use your night daze attack while Ditto use your mach punch now on Umbreon. Purrloin now use your night slash on that gastly. Mega Gengar now use your sludge bomb attack on Infernape,"Illusio told his pokemon.

Zoroark's eyes glow light blue and its body becomes surrounded by a crimson aura. It then raises its arms above its head. When it does, the aura around its forearms gets thicker. It then slams its arms down into the ground. A pink and crimson glowing forcefield of energy appears from the aura around Zoroark's arms and grows larger, spreading all around it. Infernape fist glows light blue and punches Umbreon. Purrloin claws turn a whitish purple, and it slashes Gastly with them. Mega Gengar fires globs of brown sludge at Infernape from its mouth.

"Frogadier now use your aerial ace attack on that imposter Infernape. Nidorino now use your horn attack now and Pidgey now use quick attack! Infernape now use your flamethrower attack now on Mega Gengar!

Frogadier jumps up with a high burst and dives on infernape with a blue punch. It can follow up the attack with a series of kicks. Nidorino then started to attack Purrloin with it horn. Pidgey dives down at Infernape at a fast speed then hits the Imposter Infernape. Infernape releases an red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Mega Gengar.

"We won't ever give up! Now Umbreon use your dark pulse now on Mega Banette. Piplup use your whirlpool attack to trap Cofagrigus and Torchic use your fire spin attack on Mega Banette! Gastly now use your shadow ball attack on Dusclops.

A ball of purple circles appears in front of Umbreon mouth. It then fires a beam of purple circles at Mega Banette from the ball. Piplup raises its arms and a large whirlpool appears above its head. Piplup then throws the whirlpool at the Cofagrigus trapping it. Torchic opens its mouth and a ball of fire appears in its mouth. It then shoots a vortex of fire at the Mega Banette. Gastly then launch a ball of shadows at Dusclops.

As each trainer started shouting commands left and right.

Team Oblivion was getting the upper hand and Ben and Carrie started to lose.

"Now finish it up Mega Banette with Shadow ball!"

Mega Banette forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it. It then throws the ball at Carrie.

"Mega Gengar now use your dazzling gleam to win!"

Mega Gengar releases a bright light from its body, hitting Ben.

"Leave them kids now!"

A lady wearing a mask with her gardevoir appear.

"And who are you?"

"I am the Queen of Fairy and Psychic, Titania Gardevoir Mask!"

"Wow what a dumb title! Mega Gengar use your sludge bomb attack!"

Mega Gengar fires globs of brown sludge at Mega Gardevoir from its mouth.

Mega Gardevoir then destroyed the sludge bomb quickly.

"Mega Gardevoir use your hyper voice now!"

"Lady you do know that hyper voice is a normal type move."

Mega Gardevoir sucks in air through the holes on its body, then it opens its mouth and a blue orb appears in it. Mega Gardevoir then releases a beam of air filled with blue circles inside of it at both of the pokemon.

Both of the mega pokemon then reverted back to their original form.

"But how?"

"Mega Gardevoir ability is pixalite."

Ben and Carrie then got up and was ready to battle.

"I mean you no harm, now you need to help your friends!"

* * *

(Zidane and Max)

As Max started to look for the book about Diancie.

He was constantly being attacked by Soul and Shadow pokemon.

His pokemon were constantly protecting him.

"Now Grovyle use your leaf blade attack and Espurr use your light screen attack! Bunnelby use your agility now and Fletchling now use your peck attack! Kirlia show them your dazzling gleam attack now!"

The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glow green and combine into one long sharp blade. It then slashes Oshawott with it. Espurr eyes glow yellow and a golden box surrounds its body, cutting the power of special attacks in half. Bunnelby runs after Inkay with great speed. Fletchling beak glows white and it uses it to strike Nuzleaf. Kirlia releases a bright light from its body, hitting all of Soul and Shadow pokemons.

"Well I must say that four eyes is quite strong,"Soul told Shadow.

"Well I will deal with four eyes now you deal with the boy and the butler,"Shadow told Soul.

"Fine but I get to fight him next time."

As Max was constantly looking for the book about Diancie.

He had all his pokemon defending him.

"Oshawott now use your aqua jet on Fletchling and Mightyena use your snarl attack now. Now Raichu use your flash attack now and Mega Gengar now use your shadow punch attack."

Oshawott's body becomes surrounded in spiraling water and it shoots itself like a rocket at Fletchling. A purple ball of energy is fired from in front of Mightyena body and grows in size until it turns into a hemisphere and runs along with top of ground until it hits Espurr and creates an explosion on impact. Raichu body shines brightly, giving off a bright light. Mega Gengar then vanished into the shadows and then launched a punch of shadow at Kirlia.

"Well I must say you have gotten stronger but I am not going to quit till you lose this battle. Now Grovyle use your bullet seed attack on Oshawott and Espurr use your reflect attack. Bunnelby use your double slap attack and Fletchling use your flame charge attack and Kirlia use your psychic attack now."

Grovyle shoots many glowing yellow seeds from its mouth at Oshawott at a high velocity. Espurr raises its hands and a shining, rainbow-colored round barrier appears in front of it, protecting it from attacks. Bunnelby ears glow white and it repeatedly smacks Raichu with them. Fletchling becomes outlined in red flames and it tackles Mightyena. When the move is used, Fletchling becomes faster. Kirlia eyes glows blue and it then started to launch a blast of psychic energy at Mega Gengar.

Honedge then started to attack Oshawott.

"Well you have improved but I will not go easy on you. Oshawott now use your hydro pump attack and Raichu use your thunder attack. Mega Gengar use your scary face attack and Mightyena use your hyper beam attack."

Oshawott glows blue and moves its hands in a counterclockwise motion a blue ball of water forms in between them. The ball of water flattens and turns into a circle. Then, a powerful jet of water fires from the circle at Bunnelby .Raichu's body becomes surrounded by electricity and it fires a massive yellow beam of electricity at Fletchling. Mega Gengar then started making scary faces at them. An orange ball appears in front of Mightyena's mouth. It then fires the ball as a beam at Kirlia.

"Grovyle now use your leaf blade attack and Espurr now use your psychic on Mega Gengar. Bunnelby use your mud shot attack on Raichu while Fletchling use double team attack. Kirlia now I want you to use your dazzling gleam attack."

The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glow green and combine into one long sharp blade. It then slashes Oshawott with it. Espurr eyes then glowed blue and it threw Mega Gengar to the ground. Bunnelby creates a golden sphere from between its ears. The sphere splits into several balls of mud, which are then fired at Raichu. Fletchling then created multiple copies of itself. Kirlia releases a bright light from its body, hitting all of Shadow pokemons.

Honedge then started to attack Gengar.

"Oshawott now use your aqua jet on Fletchling now. Now Raichu use your flash attack now and Mega Gengar now use your shadow punch attack."

Oshawott's body becomes surrounded in spiraling water and it shoots itself like a rocket at Fletchling. Raichu body shines brightly, giving off a bright light. Mega Gengar then vanished into the shadows and then launched a punch of shadow at Kirlia.

"Grovyle use your bullet seed attack now on Oshawott. Espurr use your protect attack to block any upcoming move that Shadow launches at us. Bunnelby use your double kick now and kick Mightyena to the ground. Fletchling now use your hidden power attack on Oshawott now and show them your strength. Kirlia now use your psychic attack on Mega Gengar!"

Grovyle shoots many glowing yellow seeds from its mouth at Oshawott at a high velocity. Espurr raises its hands and forms a turquoise force field in front of its body, protecting it from attacks. Bunnelby stands on its hands and then kicks Mightyena with its legs. Fletchling forms a blue orb of energy between its wings. It then fires the orb at Oshawott. Kirlia eyes glows blue and it then started to launch a blast of psychic energy at Mega Gengar.

"Well you have improved but I will not go easy on you. Oshawott now use your hydro pump attack and Raichu use your thunder attack. Mega Gengar use your scary face attack and Mightyena use your hyper beam attack."

Oshawott glows blue and moves its hands in a counterclockwise motion a blue ball of water forms in between them. The ball of water flattens and turns into a circle. Then, a powerful jet of water fires from the circle at Bunnelby .Raichu's body becomes surrounded by electricity and it fires a massive yellow beam of electricity at Fletchling. Mega Gengar then started making scary faces at them. An orange ball appears in front of Mightyena's mouth. It then fires the ball as a beam at Espurr.

Espurr then blocked the move completely.

"Grovyle now use your leaf blade attack and Espurr now use your psychic on Mega Gengar. Bunnelby use your mud shot attack on Raichu while Fletchling use double team attack. Kirlia now I want you to use your dazzling gleam attack."

The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glow green and combine into one long sharp blade. It then slashes Oshawott with it. Espurr eyes then glowed blue and it threw Mega Gengar to the ground. Bunnelby creates a golden sphere from between its ears. The sphere splits into several balls of mud, which are then fired at Raichu. Fletchling then created multiple copies of itself. Kirlia releases a bright light from its body, hitting all of Shadow pokemons.

"Oshawott now use your aqua jet on Fletchling now. Now Raichu use your flash attack now and Mega Gengar now use your shadow punch attack."

Oshawott's body becomes surrounded in spiraling water and it shoots itself like a rocket at Fletchling. Raichu body shines brightly, giving off a bright light. Mega Gengar then vanished into the shadows and then launched a punch of shadow at Kirlia.

"Grovyle use your bullet seed attack now on Oshawott. Espurr use your protect attack to block any upcoming move that Shadow launches at us. Bunnelby use your double kick now and kick Mightyena to the ground. Fletchling now use your hidden power attack on Oshawott now and show them your strength. Kirlia now use your psychic attack on Mega Gengar!"

Grovyle shoots many glowing yellow seeds from its mouth at Oshawott at a high velocity. Espurr raises its hands and forms a turquoise force field in front of its body, protecting it from attacks. Bunnelby stands on its hands and then kicks Mightyena with its legs. Fletchling forms a blue orb of energy between its wings. It then fires the orb at Oshawott. Kirlia eyes glows blue and it then started to launch a blast of psychic energy at Mega Gengar.

"Oshawott now use your aqua jet on Fletchling and Mightyena use your snarl attack now. Now Raichu use your flash attack now and Mega Gengar now use your shadow punch attack."

Oshawott's body becomes surrounded in spiraling water and it shoots itself like a rocket at Fletchling. A purple ball of energy is fired from in front of Mightyena body and grows in size until it turns into a hemisphere and runs along with top of ground until it hits Espurr and creates an explosion on impact. Raichu body shines brightly, giving off a bright light. Mega Gengar then vanished into the shadows and then launched a punch of shadow at Kirlia.

Espurr then blocked the move completely.

Max then started to continue fighting Shadow as he looked for the book.

Zidane and the Butler were both battling Soul.

"Now Weavile use your icy wind attack and Inkay use your foul play attack on that Honedge. Mega Absol now use your psycho cut at Riolu and Nuzleaf use your fake out attack now."

Weavile blows a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow in it at Froakie from its mouth. Inkay grabs Honedge, turns them around, and throws him to the ground. Absol releases a purple crescent-like blade of energy from its horn at Riolu. Nuzleaf runs up to Charmander and claps its paws together. When it claps, a large shockwave of air comes out of them and pushes Charmander back.

"Matsu now use your bubble attack now on Inkay and Helio try to use your parabolic charge. Anubis now use your force palm attack and Salame use your ember attack and Illusio use your night daze attack."

Matsu releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at Inkay. Helio spreads its frills and charges electricity. A stream of electricity fires from the tip of its tail towards Mega Absol. Helio then absorbs some of the damage it dealt, healing it. Riolu runs up to Weavile and puts its palm on it. It then fires a huge light yellow blast from its paw at Weavile. Charmander spins around quickly and sparks fly from its tail at Nuzleaf. Zorua's eyes glow light blue and it raises its front two paws into the air. Its body then becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. Zorua then brings its paws down to the ground and a pink and crimson forcefield of energy appears around Zorua's body and expands outwards throughout the whole battlefield.

"Now Doublade use your aerial ace attack on Nuzleaf and Gourgeist use your seed bomb attack! Furfrou now use your charge beam attack,"The Butler commanded.

Doublade jumps up with a high burst of speed with a clear aura around it, and hits Nuzleaf. Gourgeist opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from its mouth that explode on impact. An orb of yellow electricity appears in front of Furfrou's mouth and it fires a beam of yellow electricity from the orb at Mega Absol.

"Weavile use your sword dance attack now and Inkay use your psybeam attack on Riolu! Mega Absol use your dark pulse attack and Nuzleaf use your bullet seed attack on Froakie."

Weavile's claws glow purple, and they grow longer. It then swings them around, making it stronger. Inkay flips upside down and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its mouth at Riolu. Mega Absol opens its mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appears inside it. It then fires a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside its mouth at Charmander. Nuzleaf fires glowing yellow or light blue seeds from its mouth at Froakie at a high velocity.

"Matsu use your double team attack and Helio use your thundershock attack. Salame use your smokescreen attack and Anubis use your aura sphere attack. Illusio use your shadow ball attack!"

Froakie then created multiple copies of itself. Helioptile releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at Inkay. Charmander opens its mouth and releases thick black smoke from its mouth. Riolu puts its hands together and a blue ball appears in between them Riolu then fires it at Weavile. Zorua opens its mouth and forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it in front of it. It then fires the ball at Nuzleaf.

"Now Doublade use your sacred sword attack and Gourgeist use your leech seed Furfrou use your rock smash attack now on Mega Absol.

Doublade body glows blue. Then a long, curved horn glowing with a white aura forms from Doublade sword. Doublade then slices Weavile with it. Gourgeist shoots several seeds from its mouth into the ground. The seeds immediately grow into vines that latch onto Mega Absol and drain them of their energy. Furfrou glows blue and it kicks Mega Absol with the tip of both of its legs.

Now Weavile use your icy wind attack and Inkay use your foul play attack on that Honedge. Mega Absol now use your psycho cut at Riolu and Nuzleaf use your bullet seed attack on Froakie."

Weavile blows a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow in it at Froakie from its mouth. Inkay grabs Honedge, turns them around, and throws him to the ground. Mega Absol releases a purple crescent-like blade of energy from its horn at Riolu. Nuzleaf fires glowing yellow or light blue seeds from its mouth at Froakie at a high velocity.

Just as Soul and Shadow begins to overpower the boys.

Two mysterious figures appeared with a Mega Blaziken and Mega Manectric.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Blaziken Mask!"  
"And I'm Manectric Mask!"

"Well Mega Absol use your psycho cut on Mega Blaziken!"

Mega Absol releases a purple crescent-like blade of energy from its horn at Mega Blaziken.

Mega Blaziken then jumped out of the way.

"Now Mega Blaziken use your flare blitz attack now!"

Mega Blaziken's body becomes surrounded in light red fire with orange streaks of fire spiraling around it, and it charges at Mega Absol.

As Mega Absol got hit by the move.

It then fainted and reverted back to Absol.

"Mega Gengar use your shadow punch attack!"

Mega Gengar then vanished into the shadows and then launched a punch of shadow at Mega Manectric.

"Mega Manectric use your thunder attack now!"

Mega Manectric rises its head and roars loudly, causing a bolt of lightning to fall down from the sky and strike Mega Gengar.

Mega Gengar then got by thunder.

Mega Gengar then fainted and reverted back to Gengar.

"Who are you?"

"We are just people who helps others."

* * *

(Cass and Yuna)

"Yuna we need to find a way to beat these weirdos."

"I know Cass but we need to find a way to distract them for the time being."

"Well Hitmonchan use your mach punch attack now on Skuntank and Litleo use your ember attack now on Phantump. Roselia use your magical leaf attack and Eevee use your swift attack."

Hitmonchan's fist glows light blue as it gathers energy in it. It then punches the air, making a huge see-through boxing glove come out and punch Skuntank. Litleo fires a blanket of small orange sparks from its mouth at Phantump. Roselia sticks out one of its hand roses and it glows white. It then shoots multiple glowing crescents at Noibat. Eevee jumps into the air and its tail glows yellow. It then swings its tail, releasing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them from its tail at the pokemon.

"Now Noibat use your gust attack and Phantump use your shadow ball attack now on Pumpkaboo. Mega Mawile now use your fairy wind now,"Envy said.

Noibat wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind that blows Hitmonchan away. Phantump forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it. It then throws the ball at Pumpkaboo. Mega Mawile begins spinning rapidly, creating strong gusts of sparkling wind that strike Murkrow.

"Now Golbat use your air cutter attack and Skuntank use your flamethrower attack now on Chespin. Mega Heracross now use your pin missile attack."

Golbat releases light blue 'S' shaped energy disks from its mouth at everyone. Skuntank releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Chespin. Mega Heracross then fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at all the grass types.

"Now Emolga use your air slash attack and Chespin use your rollout attack. Pumpkaboo use your flamethrower and Flabebe use your fairy wind attack. Squirtle use your water gun attack and Murkrow use your peck attack."

Emolga then started flapping it wings and launch a ball of air at Phantump. Chespin rolls towards the Noibat with incredible speed and power. Shiny Pumpkaboo releases a stream of red-orange fire from the front of its body at Mega Mawile. Flabébé leaves a trail of pink, sparkling dust as it flies around. Squirtle releases a spiral of water from its mouth at Golbat. Murkrow pecks Mega Heracross. several times with its beak.

"Now let try our Ember-Swift combo."

Eevee opens its mouth and yellow stars shoot out of it at Noibat and Golbat. Litleo launched a tiny blanket of fire at the swift. The swift then turned red and hit Phantump.

"Let try a Tackle-Quick attack."

Emolga then started moving with invisible speed and hit Mega Heracross and Chespin charges and tackles the Skuntank .

"Now Noibat use your gust attack and Phantump use your shadow ball attack now on Pumpkaboo. Mega Mawile now use your fairy wind now,"Envy said.

Noibat wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind that blows Hitmonchan away. Phantump forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it. It then throws the ball at Pumpkaboo. Mega Mawile begins spinning rapidly, creating strong gusts of sparkling wind that strike Murkrow.

"Now Golbat use your air cutter attack and Skuntank use your flamethrower attack now on Chespin. Mega Heracross now use your pin missile attack."

Golbat releases light blue 'S' shaped energy disks from its mouth at everyone. Skuntank releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Chespin. Mega Heracross then fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at all the grass types.

"Use your Hidden-Incinerate!"

Eevee's body becomes outlined in yellow and multiple light blue circles surround and spin around Eevee's body. Eevee also float through the air while the circles surround its body. Litleo launched a flame at Envy Phantump.

"Now try your Magical-Comet combo!"

Roselia sticks out one of its hand roses and it glows white. It then shoots multiple glowing crescents in the air. Hitmonchan then jumped in the air and started punching the magical leaf and the magical leaves was sent flying at Skuntank and Golbat.

"Noibat now use your razor wind attack and Phantump use your energy ball. Mega Mawile now use your iron head attack!"

Noibat wings glow bright white and it repeatedly waves them, causing bright white, crescent-shaped energy waves to be fired at Roselia. Phantump forms an orb of light green energy from its mouth and fires it Eevee. Mega Mawile body becomes surrounded by a white aura, making it seem black and white, and it slams its body into Flabebe.

"Now Cass go get AZ out of that cage."

Cass then ran to the cell.

"Golbat now use your sludge bomb attack and Skuntank now use slash. Mega Heracross now use your megahorn attack."

Golbat fires a stream of dark brown sludge from its mouth at Flabebe. The sludge explodes on impact. Skuntank claws glow white and grow longer. It then slashes Hitmonchan in an 'X' like fashion. Mega Heracross horn glows faint red and it rams Roselia with its horn.

Yuna then started to see how all the pokemon were doing their hardest and had a flashback.

 _(Yuna Flashback)_

 _As Yuna and her sister were both watching as an Evil Organization started to attack their home._

 _"Yuna we need to get going. I'll protect you."_

 _Yuna sister then started to grab Yuna hand and they started to run away._

 _"No I don't want to go. Now I want to help fight the bad guys."_

 _"Yuna you are not strong enough now lets go."  
_

 _"Why are we even running away?"_

 _"Yuna we are running away because mom and dad wants us to be safe."_

 _"But I don't want to stand here."_

 _"Yuna sometime just waiting is just enough."_

 _"Sometime waiting is just not good enough."_

 _"I'm sorry sister but I can't go with you. It's Mom and Dad they need us and I need them."_

 _"You'll be hurt!"_

 _"Well this time I'll fight after all you know Mom and Dad are hopeless without us,"Yuna said as she ran off._

 _(Flashback End)_

Wrath then ran at Az and tried to attack him.

Yuna then took her hand and she started to launch a blast of aura at Wrath.

She then ran and started to attack Wrath multiple time.

"Torkoal,Golurk,and Sigilyph come on out now!"

"Well well we are fighting the King of Kalos at one point in time,"Wrath said.

"Well you deadly sins sure are weak if you are only using pokemon that evolved once,"AZ told them.

"Well we are using are weak team to fight them weakling."

"Well they are certainly stronger than you two,"AZ told them.

"Now Noibat use your gust attack and Phantump use your shadow ball attack now on Pumpkaboo. Mega Mawile now use your fairy wind now,"Envy said.

Noibat wings glow light blue and it flaps them, releasing a powerful gust of wind that blows Torkoal away. Phantump forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it. It then throws the ball at Golurk. Mega Mawile begins spinning rapidly, creating strong gusts of sparkling wind that strike Sigilyph.

"Now Torkoal use your lava plume attack and Golurk use your Phantom Force attack! Sigilyph use your psychic attack now!"

Torkoal causes an explosion around it, creating a mix of smog and fire to cover the area and hit Mega Mawile with flames. Golurk then vanished and then appeared behind Phantump striking it down. The eye on the appendage on Sigilyph head starts to glow light blue, and its body becomes outlined in light blue as well. The light blue outline then flashes brightly for a few moments, and Sigilyph then throws Noibat to the ground.

"Now Golbat use your air cutter attack and Skuntank use your flamethrower attack now at Cas. Mega Heracross now use your pin missile attack."

Golbat releases light blue 'S' shaped energy disks from its mouth at everyone. Skuntank releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Cass. Mega Heracross then fires white orbs trailing green streams of light at all the grass types.

Just as the flames were getting closer to Cass she started to recall some memories.

 _(Cass Flashback)_

 _Cass was a little girl playing in the mud._

 _She was playing with Tyrogue and Budew._

 _"Tyrogue take this,"She said as she threw mud at Tyrogue._

 _They then all started to throw mud at each other._

 _"Hey Cass come inside soon. Lunch will be ready,"Her mother yelled out of the window._

 _"Okay Mom!"_

 _They then continue playing in the mud._

 _The neighbor son then arrived with his Charmeleon._

 _"Hey Cass can we play with you."_

 _"Yeah sure!"_

 _They they all played in the mud._

 _Charmeleon then fired a flamethrower at Cass._

 _Cass then just stood there scared as it was getting closer to her._

 _Her tyrogue then appeared and blocked the attack._

 _"Charmeleon stop it!"_

 _Charmeleon then started to attack Cass pokemon._

 _Budew then fainted and Cass was terrified for her life._

 _Charmeleon releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Cass._

 _Tyrogue then took the attack and started to evolve._

 _Tyrogue then became a Hitmonchan._

 _Hitmonchan then started to protect Cass._

 _(Flashback End)_

As the fire was getting closer to Cass.

Hitmonchan then countered the flamethrower and started to attack Skuntank.

Eevee and Litleo then started to guard Cass.

Roselia then started to summon vines to protect them.

"My pokemon are my power and I am their,"Cass said as she started to run at Wrath.

Cass then started to use all the fighting technique she learned.

Wrath then blocked them all and launch a blast of dark flames from his hand.

Roselia then destroyed the dark flame completely.

Envy and Yuna then started fighting.

"Now I'll show you the power of hell!"

Envy then started to launch dark green flames at Yuna.

Yuna Emolga then picked her up and started to fly.

As everyone was fighting a man appeared with an Alakazam.

"I can't believe the deadly sins are being beat by kids."

"Shut up Odin!"

"We have to use our weak team!"

"Aegislash now use your sacred sword attack. Persian use your power gem attack now! Now Starmie use your camouflage attack to hid away. Mega Alakazam use your psycho cut attack now on Empoleon!"

Aegislash body glows blue. Then a long, curved horn glowing with a white aura forms from Aegislash sword . Aegislash then slices Eevee with it. The jewel on Persian's forehead glows red and it fires a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the jewel at Litleo. Starmie blends in with its surroundings. Mega Alakazam forms five pink crescent-like blades of energy in front of its body. It then fires the blades at Hitmonchan.

Yuna and Cass then started to look all around the dungeon. Starmie then appeared right behind themr. A light blue orb of energy appears intip of its uppermost limb and it fires the orb at Yuna and Cass. When the orb hits it, it explodes in the form of water.

The two girls then passed out from the attack.

The butler then got the King out the cage.

Two trainers wearing mask appeared.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Altaria Mask and this is Mega Altaria."

"Gallade Mask and Mega Gallade."

"Now Mega Altaria use your Sky attack on Mega Heracross!"

Mega Altaria's body becomes surrounded in red flames and it flies into Mega Heracross.

"Now Mega Gallade use your psycho cut!"

Mega Gallade's forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Mega Gallade then swings its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades hit all the opposing pokemon.

"Now Mega Alakazam use your teleport!"

Yuna,Cass,Butler,Shabboneau Castle King,and AZ along with the pokemon and Wrath along with Envy were all teleported

* * *

(Everyone)

As everyone appeared in the throne room.

They then saw some of their friends unconscious.

"What happened to them,"Max yelled.

"Well we just simply beat them all."

"Diancie,"Carrie screamed.

"We even have a legendary pokemon,"Odin said.

As they all tried to get to the legendary pokemon they simply couldn't move.

"What did you do to us?"

"Well I just stopped all of you from moving. After all I won't let you beat us."

"Honedge can you help us move,"Max asked.

The Honedge then tried to help them move.

"Now let see if you can beat one of your friends,"Odin said as his Mega Alakazam teleported Selina.

Selina then had a sword in her hand.

"What happened to Selina,"Carrie whispered.

"I don't know but something is wrong,"Ben replied.

"We need to get to all of them,"Carrie said.

"But how?"

Blaziken Mask,Titania,Manectric Mask,Gallade Mask,and Altaria Mask all appeared.

"Now Mega Blaziken use your flare blitz attack now!"

Mega Blaziken's body becomes surrounded in light red fire with orange streaks of fire spiraling around it, and it charges at Mega Alakazam.

"Mega Manectric use your thunder attack now!"

Mega Manectric rises its head and roars loudly, causing a bolt of lightning to fall down from the sky and strike Mega Alakazam.

"Now Mega Altaria use your Sky attack on Mega Alakazam!"

Mega Altaria's body becomes surrounded in red flames and it flies into Mega Alakazam.

"Now Mega Gallade use your psycho cut!"

Mega Gallade's forearms glow light blue and both of them grow and extend in the back. Mega Gallade then swings its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades hit all the opposing pokemon.

"Mega Gardevoir use your hyper voice now!"

Mega Gardevoir sucks in air through the holes on its body, then it opens its mouth and a blue orb appears in it. Mega Gardevoir then releases a beam of air filled with blue circles inside of it at Mega Alakazam.

Mega Alakazam then lost it power to stop everyone from moving.

Carrie then started running toward Ally and the others.

Ben then ran over to Nora and started to try waking her.

Zidane and Max went over to check on Yuna and Bonnie.

"What did you do to them,"Carrie said with venom in her mouth.

"Well we just knocked them out,"Odin said.

"You'll pay for this!"

Carrie then ran over to Odin and started launching blast of energy at him.

Odin then countered the blast of energy with his spear.

"You don't have a weapon?"

"I don't need a WEAPON. My friends are MY POWER!"

Carrie then started to launch multiple blast of energy at Odin.

Odin then started to attack Carrie with his spear.

She then avoided all the attack and she then fired a blast of energy at him.

"Well we'll fight again,"Odin said as all the Team Oblivion members teleported with Diancie and Carbinks.

Selina was holding a Honedge.

"Well now it is my time to take you out,"Selina said with venom.

She then started to swing toward Ashley.

The two good honedge then blocked the attack.

"Selina is being controlled by a honedge."

"I finally found Eevee it is right here,"she said pointing to Honedge.

"How can she not tell that is a honedge?'

"Team Oblivion must have tricked her and now she is going crazy."

Ally then slowly started getting up.

Evil Selina then started to attack Ashley.

Ashley then launch water at Selina.

"We'll help,"Bonnie said.

"No, this is our problem,"Carrie,Ally,and Ashley said.

Selina then tried to attack the three girls all at once.

Ally then started to launch psychic energy at Selina.

Selina then blocked it completely.

Selina then ran at Ashley and tried to strike her.

Carrie then took the hit and started to get back up.

'We need to find a way to beat her."

Evil Selina then used her psychic energy and threw them all to a wall.

Ashley then got up and ran over to Selina.

Evil Selina then went and grabbed Ashley by the throat.

"Who am I?"

"Such a terrible darkness. Fight it Selina please!"

"Selina you say."

Ashley then fell to the ground but part of her hair got cut.

"Selina spirit has been extinguished. Smothered by the darkness within her."

Evil Selina then went and swung the sword at Ashley.

Ashley then jumped to dodge the move.

"My name is Ashley. Now return my sister spirit or pay the price!"

Ashley then summoned water to her control.

Ashley then started to launch multiple attacks at Evil Selina.

As the two fought and clashed blows.

Ashley then fell to the ground.

Ally and Carrie then went and picked her up.

"Well how about we beat her and free Selina!"

The three girls then started to hold hands and energy started to build up.

"Now light of dawn and light of ice free my friend from this spirit tonight!"

A blast of energy struck Evil Selina.

Evil Selina then barely got up.

Ashley ran up to Selina.

"Selina we are here for you. I will never let you fade in the darkness. So step back into the light!"

The darkness then vanished from Selina.

"I will return,"the honedge said telepathically.

 _"Well can we follow you two,"the honedge asked._

"Sure!"

* * *

A little eevee was wondering in a field. _"I can't believe I hurt my own trainer. For a few seconds in the battle I felt something consume me. It was like anger and I don't understand how. I need to find Selina but I don't know where she is?"_ Another Eevee appeared along with a Pancham. _"Hello!" "Hi I'm Pancham." "Well hello I am Eevee and I need to find my trainer." "Well I was also looking for a trainer he had glasses and green hair. I want to go on a journey with him,"the eevee said. "I was looking for a young girl that had long blue hair and also had a pichu with her,"the Pancham said. "Are you talking about Max and Lyn,"the Eevee asked them. "Yeah but how do you know them?" "Well my trainer is good friend with them." "So lets go find your trainer!" "Maybe if we find Shadow he can point us in the right direction."_

* * *

Chapter 18:Ben gym battle/Berry Field/Aura facing

Chapter 19: The Gala of Chaos

Chapter 20: Gala of Chaos Pt2

Chapter 21: Moving Snorlax/ The Ugly Ducklett/Pokemon daycare

Chapter 22:Finding Eevee/New Evil

Chapter 23:Tag Battle

Chapter 24:Camphrier Contest

Chapter 25:Battle Chateau

 **Answers**

will Bonnie and Max battle Selina and Carrie

 **Yes they will battle each others**

will Brittany be nice to bonnie and her friends

 **Maybe but I don't know since they are not going to meet till at least Shalour City.**

will Selina pokemon talk to eevee

 **Yes they will but not till the end of this arc.**  
what is bellossom special evolution

 **Bellossom special evolution is sorta like Ash-Greninja. But it allows Bellossom to be extremely strong and it is achieved because of the bond between the two and Selina is a psychic.**

what is Nora rivals

 **Nora rivals are Bonnie,Fabian,Heidi,and Ally**

who will find eevee first

 **Well I can't tell you all that yet.**

will Selina pichu battle

 **Yes**

will Nora and Ashley be enemies

 **No**  
is Amy pregnant

 **Not that I** **know of**  
have Selina catch a steel type

 **Okay**

will Brittany appears

 **Yes but not till Shalour City.**  
will eevee miss Selina

 **Yes**  
will bonnie and max face Nora and Ben

 **Yes**  
Selina vs Ashley

 **Going to happen**  
will bonnie talk to Selina eevee

 **Can't tell**

will Ash battle Zack

 **Yes when he returns**  
is Amy marry

 **Yes to Zach**  
will someone try to hurt eevee

 **Yes**  
will Bonnie catch bagon

 **Yes**  
will Gallade and Gardevoir battle together

 **Yes since they are mates**  
will Amy battle Nora

 **In the future**

will Zach tell how he meet Amy

 **In the Gala chapter.**  
will they talk about their wedding

 **Actually in the Gala chapter.**  
will Amy talk about Selina birth

 **Yes she will actually.**  
will Nora have rivals

 **Yes she does have rivals**  
is Nora going to face Amy or Serena

 **Probably both of them actually.**  
will Max Lyn and Bonnie found Selina eevee

 **Can** **'t tell that yet.**  
is team rocket in this

 **Yes they will but Team Oblivion will be the main enemy.**

will amy battle Zach

 **Yes they will**

will ash and serena battle amy and Zach

 **Yes but in Shalour City**

will boys try to kiss ashley, selina, carrie or ally

 **IDK**

will glaceon attack ally

 **Its a secret**

will selina eevee talk

 **No bu** **t** **it may talk telepathically**

will selina eevee become a shadow pokemon

 **Can't tell yet**

what is the plot around bonnie sadness

 **Well Bonnie being sad will play a huge role in the story**

will selina join the villains to save her eevee

 **Maybe since that is a great idea**

will bonnie and friends try to cheer up selina

 **Yes**

will selina and bonnie face max and ben

 **Yes**

will selina fennekin evolve

 **Yes all the way into a Delphox.**

will amy get taken

 **IDK**

will clemont be strong

 **Yes he will**

will amy and selina make up

 **Yes someday in the near future**

who is zach's wife

 **Amy**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 **This chapter will continue the finding Eevee arc and is on chapter 4 of the Development arc.**

 **This chapter will focus on Bonnie, Selina, Ben,**

 **This chapter will have battle, berry fields,aura,psychic,and 20 questions**

 **Would you all like more Team Oblivion focus.**

 **Would you all like if we started to develop more on the past so like the 3000 year war?**

 **Should Brian return next chapter?**

 **Anyone who wants to make an OC can make one.**

 **Next year I will be updating chapter more frequently hopefully**

 **Remember** **to R &R**

 **Also I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is and what should change or be added.**

 **What is a question the pokemon should ask each other.**

 _Italicized_ _-is for either pokemon talking or flashback_

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Carrie,Ally,Ashley and Selina is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. I only own my Oc's**

* * *

Shortly after they told the King of Shabboneau Castle what happened. He then understood what happened and offered them to stay the night in the castle. "Well we will all have dinner later tonight so get ready to eat,"the King told them. "We will and thank you." They then all went in their room and started to get ready for dinner. As they were all getting ready to eat. Selina then was looking in the mirror staring at herself. "What monster am I becoming,"She said out loud to herself. Selina knew that these days she was becoming extremely weak. Often falling for some of the dumbest things that people tell her. "I need to be stronger, I need to hone my skills and stop being gullible these day. I need to find the power to be strong for the people that I love." Selina then started to remember how she fell for that dumb trick that made her almost kill her friends.

 _(Selina Flashback)_

 _Just after Selina left Bonnie and the then started to walk back into Camphrier Town. As she arrived back in Camphrier Town she then saw this furry brown tail. Selina believed that it was her Eevee so she then started to follow it. As she started to follow it she then saw this boy holding an Eevee. "Hey have you possible seen an Eevee running?" "Oh are you talking about this pokemon,"the boy said. "Are you saying that this pokemon is mine,"Selina said. "Well yes it is your Eevee." The boy said handing her the Eevee. "Well what is your name ?" "My name is Odin and I am a pokemon trainer." "Well my name is Selina and thank you for finding Eevee." But Selina didn't notice that he gave her a Honedge then was sapping her spirit and making her go crazy. Soon Selina felt like her spirit was weakening and she started to pass out. As she passed out she then didn't know where she was at. Selina remember how she was traveling in this dark area and then heard Ashley yell at her and she then heard the voice from before appear and they started to fight._

 _(Selina Flashback End)_

Selina then left and went to the dinner table. As she arrived at the dinner table she saw all of her friends talking and laughing. Molly also was there and she was chatting with Cass and Yuna.

"Everyone Quiet please,"The Butler commanded them.

"Well all I want to say is THANK YOU for saving me. I am incredibly grateful that that you all managed to help get me out of that Dungeon and also stopped Team Oblivion,"The King of Sharboneau told them.

"But we didn't stop Team Oblivion and we failed at protecting Diancie,"Bonnie told them.

"We all fail at time but failure helps us grow into being a stronger person,"The King told them.

"But now Team Oblivion has Diancie,"Bonnie humbly said.

"So now you have a new goal in mind. And that goal is to rescue Diancie from Team Oblivion."

"Well everyone it is time that we do the rescuing,"Cass told them.

"YEAH!"

They then all started to eat.

"Well I will start to do the researching okay,"Molly told them.

"We'll do the strategies okay. After all we have done it once,"Nora ,Ben, Ally, and Carrie all said.

"We will be the sweepers okay,"Cass and Ashley announced.

"I'll be the one working on the defense,"Max told them.

"We will be the ones attacking,"everyone else said.

"Team Oblivion will be defeated once and for all,"Molly told them.

"Yeah we can't have them around anymore."

"Well I want you all to return once you save Diancie okay,"the King told them.

"Yeah we will come back, we promise!"

"Hey King Shabboneau do you have the Pokemon Flute,"Bonnie asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the Poke-Flute it was stolen from me."

"So Team Oblivion already has the flute too."

"What will they go after next,"Max said.

"Maybe they are going to try stealing an Eon Flute too,"Zidane said,

"Knowing them it is possible."

"Well we are all going to have to be prepared."

"We should are be buying outfit for the Gala soon,"Nora said.

"Well we will all go shopping tommorow okay everyone."

"Shopping!"

"OH NO!"

"Hey we could always visit that gym that is by here,"Selina told them.

"Well I can give you all direction to the gym,"the King revealed.

"Hey King Shabboneau do you have book about the legendary hero Eureka,"Bonnie asked.

"Yeah we have only one book on her. So if you want you can have the book."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah you can take the book,after all it will probably just be collecting dust."

They then finished eating all their food and they then went to sleep.

They then woke up and got ready to leave.

The King then handed Bonnie the book and gave them the direction to the gym.

"Next time you come back Bonnie, bring Ash and the others too."

* * *

As they were all walking toward the gym. They then all decided to take a break and let their pokemon out. Ben and Nora then started to make something to eat.

"Hey how about we let all our pokemon take a break and explore the area,"Bonnie told them.

"Yeah that's a great idea."

They then let all of their pokemon out to explore.

"Remember to stick together okay!"

As all the pokemon started to travel around they then saw an area to talk.

 _"Hey how about we play 20 Questions,"Togepi asked._

 _"20 Qestion,"Bagon replied._

 _"20 Ques-tion,"Nidorina answered._

 _"What is that game," Bonnie Fennekin asked._

 _"Well 20 Question is a game where you ask 20 question to one another,"Vaporeon replied._

 _"Now I want to play that game, It sound like good gossip,"Heidi Fennekin told them._

 _"Well we should be doing this for gossip. But to learn more about each other,"Cass Roselia tell the group._

 _"Fine well let's start the game,"Bonnie Bulbasaur said._

 _"Okay Question 1 how old are you,"Yuna Emolga asked._

 _"Well I am only 3 old,"Bagon said._

 _"More like 3 days old,"Xandra Togepi replied._

 _"Well I am only 3 month old,"Bonnie Fennekin revealed._

 _"Wow you are young, I am only 6 month old,"Heidi Fennekin joked._

 _"I am only 3 years old,"Dedenne told them._

 _"I am however only 2 years old,"Bulbasaur told all of them._

 _"I am only 5 years old," Bonnie Espurr told all the pokemon.  
_

 _"I am only 1 month old,"the Noibat revealed._

 _"Now on to Max pokemon,"Bulbasaur said._

 _"I'll start 1st. I am only 7 years old,"Kirlia answered them._

 _"While I am only 5 years old,"Grovyle preached._

 _"Now everyone I am only 4 month old,"Bunnelby insisted._

 _"However I am only 5 month old,"Fletchling quivered._

 _"I am only 5 years old,"Max Espurr blurted._

 _"I am only 6 years old,"the Honedge that was following Max grumbled._

 _"Now lets talk about Lyn's pokemon,"Bonnie Fennekin giggled._

 _"Well I am only 7 years old,"Lyn Pichu shyly said._

 _"I am only 1 year old and 3 month old,"Lyn Litleo roared._

 _"I am only 10 month old,"Lyn Chespin sang out._

 _"Now on to Heidi pokemon,"Lyn Chespin started to sing out._

 _"I already told you all my age,"Heidi Fennekin reminded them._

 _"Well I am only 2 month old,"Heidi Vivillon quivered._

 _"Just telling all of you. I am only 11 month old,"Heidi Eevee barked._

 _"Well I am only 6 month old,"Jay Chespin jabbered._

 _"I am also 6 month old,"Kye Froakie whispered._

 _"Now on to Zidane pokemon,"Heidi Fennekin suggested._

 _"I am only 5 years old,"Helio thundered._

 _"I am however only 3 month years old,"Matsu bubbled._

 _"Just telling you all I am only 2 month old,"Zidane Charmander boasted._

 _"I am however only 6 years old,"Anubis narrated._

 _"I am well only 4 years old,"Zidane Zorua mimicked what Zidane sound like._

"I am only 6 years old,"the Honedge that was following Zidane laughed.

 _"Now on to Yuna pokemon,"Anubis narrated._

 _"Well I am only 5 years old,"Yuna Emolga yawned._

 _"Just telling all my bestie that I am 3 months old,"Yuna Chespie laughed._

 _"I am however only 2 months old,"Yuna Flabebe muttered._

 _"All of you I am only 4 years old,"Yuna Pumpkaboo ordered._

 _"I'm in charge here,"Heidi Eevee yelled at Yuna Pumpkaboo._

 _Both of the pokemon then started to shout at each other._

 _"Well I am only 2 months old,"Yuna Squirtle sobbed._

 _"I am only however 7 months old,"Yuna Murkrow antagonized._

 _"Now on to Xandra pokemon,"Anubis narrated._

 _"I am Xandra starter and I am only 9 years old,"Togepi responded._

 _"I am only 11 month old,"Xandra Tepig snorted._

 _"Tepig stop sneezing that is disgusting. I am the graceful Snivy and I am 1 year old."_

 _"Hey I am not trying to sneeze. It just happen like that,"Xandra Tepig countered._

 _They then both started to argue._

 _"Well No one care okay. Now it is my turn, I am only 3 month and 1 week old,"Xandra Butterfree babbled._

 _"I am only 4 years old,"Xandra Rotom chanted._

 _"Now it is time for Cass pokemon,"Xandra Togepi announced._

 _"I am only 5 years old,"Cass Hitmonchan grunted._

 _"Well I am however only 5 years old too,"Cass Roselia soothed as she started to dance.  
_

 _"I am well only 2 years old,"Cass Eevee muttered._

 _"I am only 1 year old,"Cass Litleo roared._

 _"Well now transition onto Nora pokemon,"Cass Roselia hummed._

 _"I am only 8 years old,"Nora Empoleon said proudly._

 _"I am only 2 years,"Nora Nidorina rejoiced._

 _"I am however only 2 years old and 4 month,"Braixen giggled._

 _"Absol is only 5 years old,"Absol said in third person._

 _"Now moving on to Ben team of awesome cute guys,"Braixen mentioned._

 _"Now all you pretty ladies I am only 8 years old,"Infernape flirted._

 _"Infernape stop scaring the ladies,"Empoleon insisted._

 _"Well aren't you a girl too,"Ben Infernape said._

 _"Well that isn't the point now stop this flirting. It is bad for the little babies,"Nora Empoleon groaned._

 _"Now everyone moving on to the guardian of poison. I am the Nidorino and I am 2 years old,"Nidorino cheered._

 _"I am the ninja of stealth and I am 2 year old and 6 month,"Frogadier whispered._

 _"Hey I am the ninja of stealth,"Max Grovyle argued._

 _The two pokemon then started to argue and yell at each other._

 _"I am only 5 month old,"Ben Pidgey chattered said._

 _"Now we will be talking to Molly team,"Nidorino told the group._

 _"I am only 6 years old,"Molly Ampharos thundered._

 _"Everyone I am only only 8 years old,"Molly Ursaring growled._

 _"I am only 4 years old,"Molly Donphan grunted._

 _"I am the King of the Sea and I am 7 years old,"Kingdra bragged._

 _"However I am only 3 years old,"Mantine confided._

 _"Now on to Ally Team,"Ampharos thundered._

 _"I am the Magnificent Delphox and I am 5 years old,"Delphox bragged._

 _"Greninja am I,4 years I must be."_

 _"I am the icy queen Glaceon and I am 14 years old."_

 _"I am Squirtle the blaster of bubbles! I believe I am only 1 month old."_

 _"Now lets hear from Fabian team!"  
_

 _"I am Axew and I am this much old,"Axew said holding up 2 fingers._

 _"I am only 4 years old,"Flabebe chanted._

 _"I am 2 weeks old,"Magikarp said confused._

 _"I am 3 months old,"Feebas confessed._

 _"Now on to Ashley pokemon,"Flabebe chanted._

 _"I am 2 years old and 2 month,"Froakie croaked._

 _"I am only 1 years old and 1 month,"Azurill said jumpy._

 _"I am only 4 years old and 4 month,"Mudkip trembled._

 _"I am only 15 days olds,"Eevee lilted._

 _"I am 10 years old,"Vaporeon mumbled as it disappeared._

 _"Now on to Selina team,"Vaporeon said._

 _"I am 13 year old,"Gardevoir assured._

 _"I am 13 years old too,"Bellossom sand and it started to dance._

 _"I am only 14 month old,"Selina Fennekin barked._

 _"Pichu is 1 year old,"Selina Pichu faltered._

 _"Stop talking in third person,"Selina Fennekin told Pichu._

 _"Now on to Carrie team."_

 _"I am only 1 month old,"Carrie Piplup exclaimed._

 _"I am 18 month old,"Carrie Torchic chirped._

 _"Snivy is at the age of 20 month old,"Carrie Snivy hissed._

 _"I am 4 years old,"Gastly said spookley._

 _"I am only 7 years old,"Mightyena growled._

 _"I am however only 12 years old,"Umbreon said staring at the sky._

 _"Well I was born in Kanto and I moved here to Kalos,"Bonnie Bulbasaur revealed._

 _"I was born in Kalos on Route 11 but I moved to Route 4,"Bonnie Dedenne told them._

 _"I was born on Route 6 but I moved to Route 5 and I lived in the Mansion,"Bonnie Espurr revealed._

 _"I was born in Professor Sycamore laboratory,"Bonnie Fennekin told them._

 _"I was just born,"Bagon said._

 _"We both were born in Hoenn,"Kirlia and Grovyle told them._

 _"I was born on Route 6 but moved to Route 5 and lived in a mansion,"Max Espurr announced._

 _"Well this is going to take forever,"Xandra togepi said._

 _"We will reveal what region we are all from,"Yuna Pumpkaboo said._

 _"Who was born in Kalos?"_

 _All of Cass,Zidane,Heidi,Lyn,Fabian,Nora Braixen, Ben Frogadier,Jay Chespin,Kye Froakie, Ally Greninja and Delphox, and most of Yuna,Selina pokemon all said._

 _"Who was born in Unova?"_

 _Almost all of Xandra pokemon and Yuna Emolga, Carrie Snivy revealed._

 _"Who was born in Sinnoh?"_

 _Some of Ally,Ben,Carrie,and Nora pokemon._

 _"Hoenn?"_

 _Carrie Mightyena and Ashley Mudkip revealed to everyone that it was from Hoenn._

 _"Johto?"_

 _All of Molly pokemon raised their hand and told them._

 _"Kanto?"  
_

 _Nora,Ben,Selina,Ashley pokemon all said yes_

 _"Well how about we play shipping game,"Bonnie Fennekin suggested._

 _"Shipping game,"Bagon asked confused._

 _"Don't try to corrupt this baby,"Bonnie Bulbasaur told all the others._

 _"Let's go and play,"Selina Pichu said as it took Bagon hand and started to play._

 _"At least the youngest ones are not hearing this,"Bonnie bulbasaur sighed._

 _"Okay lets start on shipping between pokemon,"Nora Braixen suggested._

 _"Okay I believe how about Frogadier + Braixen,"Xandra Snivy asked._

 _"Now what would we call the shipping name?"_

 _"How about Stealthy Magician,"Max Bunnelby said._

 _"How about we we work on those name later."_

 _"I do not like Braixen,"Ben Frogadier revealed to everyone.  
_

 _"I have no feeling for that jerk,"Nora Braixen said blushing._

 _"Okay now I support Nidorino + Nidorina together,"Selina Bellossom revealed._

 _"Well I believe that they would make a cute couple,"Roselia added in._

 _"I say we call the shipping Nido,"Bunnelby said._

 _"That not bad,"Heidi Fennekin replied._

 _"Well how about you stop trying to ship us,"Nidorina screamed._

 _"Now on to Xandra team shipping,"Yuna Pumpkaboo announced.  
_

 _"I obviously ship Tepig and Snivy together,"Cass Eevee said._

 _"I will destroy all of you,"Snivy yelled._

 _"Snivy loves Tepig,"Ashley Eevee said._

 _"Shut up Fox!"_

 _"I say we call it Snepig,"Cass Eevee said._

 _"No just no!"_

 _"Well I personally ship both Espurr together,"Yuna Pumpkaboo revealed._

 _"Why are you shipping us,"Bonnie Espurr shyly said blushing._

 _"Well we all know that you two like each other,"Selina Gardevoir told them._

 _"It is sort of like the princess and the knight,"Cass Roselia giggled._

 _"All of you are cruel, you know that?"_

 _"This is what happens when you mess with fanboys and fangirls!"  
_

 _"Now moving on to Infernape and Empoleon."  
_

 _"I do not like that womanizer,"Empoleon defended herself._

 _"Sure you don't."_

 _"You don't like him you love him,"Heidi Eevee said._

 _"Well let me tell you Eevee, keep it up and I will send you flying."_

 _"It's true after all no one can resist this hot body,"Infernape bragged._

 _"Don't do that in front of the children."_

 _"What are you Empoleon, my mother!"  
_

 _"Don't you give me that sass."_

 _"Well I am going to help the young ones,"Infernape told them._

 _"Well I have better things than watching you all play shipping games,"Empoleon told them._

 _"Well I will help any fire types or fighting types,"Infernape offered._

 _Infernape then started to train with all of the fire and fighting pokemon._

 _They then heard their trainers voice._

 _"Well we will continue training later okay,"Infernape told all of the pokemon._

 _"Okay Senpai!"  
_

 _"Wow Infernape who knew you had a caring side."_

 _"Hey they saw it is like trainer like pokemon."_

 _"Hey what is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Nothing at all so don't remember I said anything!"  
_

 _"I'm watching you,"Empoleon told Infernape._

* * *

"Well Infernape ready for the gym battle we are going to have,"Ben asked.

 _"You bet I am now lets win this gym battle,"Infernape said._

"Ready for some quick training!"

 _"Yeah bro now let burn them to the bones,"Infernape answered._

"Okay Infernape I learned from the king that the gym is a normal type gym so we go to hit hard."

 _"Ben I could probably judo flip those basic any day."_

They then both started to train for their upcoming gym battle.

Molly,Cass,Bonnie,and Ashley were all talking.

"Hey Molly we haven't really interact at all,"Bonnie told her.

"Yeah your right Bonnie!"

"Okay well Molly how do you even know Max?"

"Well Max and I met ,when Max was traveling in Johto to compete in the Johto League. I was a researcher at the time as Max was a trainer. The two of us then got along and we then traveled with another good friend of ours. During my journey I managed to capture many pokemon and started to learn how to battle. We then both found out that we both knew the trainer Ash Ketchum."

"Ash Ketchum! He is a great friend of mine, I travelled with him along with my brother and Serena,"Bonnie exclaimed.

"Well I met him when I was little."

"Hey Cass at the contest we need to have a rematch,"Ashley announced.

"Well trust me, I am going to beat you,"Cass replied.

"Hey Bonnie,we need to have another rematch. After all we haven't battle at all since Santalune City and I want to see how strong you gotten."

"Well trust me Ashley, I have gotten stronger and with new pokemon we could have a rematch."

"Hey Ashley I was wondering about how did you meet your Mudkip,"Cass asked.

"Well let me tell you all the story then."

 _(Flashback)_

 _Selina,Ally,Carrie,and Ashley were all in Slateport City 2 years ago._

 _"Hey Selina can we please go watch the Slateport Contest,"Ashley asked._

 _"Fine Ashley but you should probably start training your pokemon you know,"Selina nagged at her._

 _"Well I already have been training Kirlia,Skitty,Aron,Meditite,and Tropius so far."_

 _"That is good but still you need to continue training."_

 _"Selina you don't have to teach me like a little kid."_

 _"I am not, but still you need to train."_

 _"Selina I am not the one that is travelling to get badges."_

 _As they were walking toward the contest hall they then saw Lisia doing her scouting_

 _"Hiiiiii, ev-er-y-bo-dy! Lisia here! Me and my Altaria, Ali, have come to Slateport City's Contest Spectacular Hall for a bit of FUN!_

 _Well then, watch me as I dive right in again today!_

 _Dazzling, dizzying, doldrums defying!_

 _Lisia's...Miraculous...Contest Scouting!_

 _All righty! I'm going to bring another fantastic Trainer into the wild world of contesting! Eenie...meenie...miney..._

 _You there, watching me with that baffled expression on your face! Hi! Have you never joined in a contest? That's just what I want to hear!"_

 _"What me,"Ashley asked dumbfounded._

 _"Yes you silly, I have chosen you_

 _"Then let's get this show on the road! This is the Trainer I'm gonna scout today! And her name is... Ashley! When I took a good look, I could easily see that Ashley is a powerful Trainer, with several pokemons of her own already! Ashley, you can enjoy Contest Spectaculars at the Pokémon Contest Hall right here. Now listen up, because I don't just want to see you making your Pokémon strong. I want to see you bringing out a whole new brilliant side of them to show off! So here you go! Take these! This is a Contest Pass, which is the first thing that anyone needs to take part in a Contest Spectacular! And this one is a Pokéblock Kit, which will let you make Pokéblocks for your Pokémon out of Berries!"(ORAS QUOTE)_

 _"Ashley's story begins today! Yep! And this chapter should be titled... "A Sudden Encounter! Miraculous Contest Scouting!" That's what I'd call it! Now, everybody out there watching... You'd better expect great things from Ashley, because I do! That's it for today's Lisia's Miraculous Contest Scouting! See you all next time!"_

 _"If you feel up for it, try your hand in a contest for me, OK? Tee-hee!"_

 _"I was picked for the scouting,"Ashley said shocked._

 _"Wow it sure has been a long time,"Ally told Lisia._

 _"Well it sure has but me and Ali are much more stronger than we were 2 years ago."_

 _"Lisia trust me, Glaceon and I are just as strong as you."_

 _"Well I want to go and compete in the contest today,"Ashley said complaining._

 _A little Mudkip then started to walk inside the contest hall._

 _Ashley and the others then walked into the contest hall._

 _Ashley then went to the reception desk to sign up for the Contest Spectacular._

 _"Ohhh! Ashley! Could it be? Oh, could it, could it? Are you really going to try a contest for me?! Oooh! I'm happier than a Gloom with a Sun Stone! Ah! I know! This chapter of your story should definitely be called... "My Big Beginning! A Heart-Pounding Contest Debut!" That's what I'm calling it! Ohhh, but if you're gonna take the stage, you've gotta come here with me first!"(ORAS Quote)_

 _"So! If you're taking on a Contest Spectacular, there's something you hafta have from me! Tee hee... I know it's sudden. Sorry! Truth is... You're actually the 125th Trainer that I've scouted, Ashley! That's a really big deal, you know! It's gotta be fate! Right? Tee hee! I think you're just the Trainer I've been looking for! Oopsies! So-o-o-orry! Got a little carried away! But, um, the point was... Would you like to...? Well, do you think...? Um, wanna wear this for your contest debut?"(ORAS QUOTE)_

 _"S-s-s-so... So COOOOOOL! Oh, wow! It's PERFECT for you! Eeeee! I just can't wait! Your first time on a live contest stage, Ashley! It's gonna be so so so AWESOME! I'm not gonna blink for even a second!"_

 _"Phew! You look so fantastic in that outfit that I'm about to lose it here! You have to wear this Contest Costume! It'll be perfect for the contest. Promise! I'll be cheering for you!"(ORAS Quote)_

 _Ashley then went and put her contest costume on._

 _"Well how do I look!"  
_

 _"You look amazing Ashley,"Carrie complimented._

 _"Thanks!"_

 _"So what pokemon are you going to use,"Selina asked._

 _"Well I plan to use Kirlia since I promised her since I was younger that we would compete."_

 _"So what category did you pick?"_

 _"Well I picked the Cleverness category."  
_

 _"Good luck Ashley!"_

 _Ashley along with the three other trainers were all waiting to be called._

 _"Now presenting Ashley and her Kirlia!"_

 _Kirlia then stood there and let other admire her._

 _"Now it is time for the voting round."_

 _As voting ended, Ashley was in 2nd place._

 _"Kirlia can you believe it we are in 2nd place,"Ashley exclaimed._

 _They then got ready for their turn._

 _As the one girl and her Shroomish finish it was now Ashley turn._

 _"Now presenting Ashley and her Kirlia name Ria."_

 _"Ria now use your hidden power attack."_

 _Kirlia then launch a hidden power attack in the air._

 _After finishing her turn they then started to watch all the other coordinator perform._

 _As they then waited to find out who would performed first._

 _They then all performed and as they performed they all finished their turn._

 _As it was the last turn Ashley was the last coordinator to perform._

 _Ashley and Kirlia then appeared on the main stage._

 _"Now Ria use your shadow ball attack."_

 _Just as Ria was creating a shadow ball attack a Mudkip then appeared and started to use rock tomb attack._

 _"What the?"  
_

 _Mudkip then started to perform._

 _"Wow what an interesting turn of event,"the announcer said._

 _"Ria now release your shadow ball attack."_

 _Kirlia then released a shadow ball attack that amazed everyone._

 _Mudkip then vanished out of nowhere._

 _The judges then did the scoring and it was time to do the result._

 _"And the winner of the Clever Normal Contest is none other than Ashley and Ria!"_

 _"We won,"Ashley exclaimed as she hugged Kirlia._

 _They then went to get their Clever Normal Contest Ribbon._

 _As Ashley finished changing she then walked over to Carrie and the others._

 _Lisia then waked over to them._

 _"Ashley!_ _Wow! Gratz! I watched it all! You were great! "I Really Did It! A Star Is Born!" That's what I'm calling it! Ashley! You've gotta keep up this pace and just go as far as you can go! Become a real contest star! If you could have as much fun with Contest Spectaculars as me, I'd be happy as Slugma on a sunny day! You could become a massive star! I've got a good feeling about you!"_ _(Quote from ORAS)_

 _They then left the contest hall and started to train._

 _"Come on out now Kirlia,Gloom,Eevee,Swellow,Numel,and Spoink,"Selina announced as her team appeared.  
_

 _"Come on out now Monferno,Eevee,Gloom,Lombre,Mawile,and Swablu,"Ally giggled as her team of 6 appeared,_

 _"Come on now Poochyena,Eevee,Carvanha,Sableye,Nuzleaf,and Nincada,"Carrie revealed as her team appeared._

 _"Come on out now Ria,Skitty,Aron,Meditite,and Tropius."_

 _"Well Selina what pokemon are you using for your battle against Wattson,"Carrie asked,_

 _"Well I plan on using Numel,Spoink,and Gloom."_

 _"That a good team for battling against him but remember his Manectric is incredibly strong."_

 _"I know and I believe that Gloom will win."  
_

 _"Hey Carrie if anyone could win it would be Selina,"Ally jumped in._

 _'Yeah you are right on that."_

 _"Well lets continue training."_

 _"Hey Selina does Numel know bulldoze?"  
_

 _"No, but why,"she asked._

 _"Well bulldoze will not only hit Wattson pokemon hard but will decrease his pokemon speed._

 _"Now how about Ashley and Selina battle to train their pokemon."_

 _"Well I will use Numel and Spoink."_

 _"I will then use Meditite and Skitty."_

 _"Neko Skittle use your fake out attack and Asana use your force palm attack."_

 _"Well Numel use your focus energy attack and Spoink use your calm mind attack."_

 _"Now Neko Skittle use your attract attack and Asana show them your confusion attack."_

 _"Well Numel use your Amnesia attack and follow that up with Flame Burst attack. Spoink use your calm mind and follow that up with your psybeam attack."_

 _"Well well, the psychics are at it again,"a mysterious voice said._

 _As they all stopped battling to look at the person._

 _They saw a man wearing robes that was all brown that reminded them of a Jedi._

 _"Lucario use your aura sphere and Togekiss use your air slash. Mienshao you too use a aura sphere attack and Clawitzer use your water pulse attack."_

 _As all the pokemon fired an attack at them._

 _A wild Mudkip then appeared and blocked all the attacks._

 _"Is that the Mudkip that interrupted my performance?"_

 _They then all continued to battle the man._

 _"Now Lucario use an aura sphere at the young girl."_

 _Lucario fired an aura sphere at Ashley._

 _Mudkip then took the hit to protect Ashley._

 _"Mudkip,"Ashley exclaimed as she went to pick it up._

 _They then continued to battle._

 _"What do you want?"_

 _"Well to obviously get your help, you see in a couple of years in Kalos._

 _Destruction will awaken and Life will be unbalanced, order must be restored._

 _But as the Jewel is lost in the darkness_

 _Mischief will run amuck and the djinn will be released once more_

 _The Steam will roam as the Alpha will awaken as the flute is restored._

 _Eons will be passed as the Sea Basin consume all._

 _The Continent will start shifting until the Sky High stops their rage._

 _Only then will the Genetic and DNA will face off_

 _As Warriors are gathered to fight Oblivion_

 _Psychic will learn what was once lost_

 _While Guardians will learn the true potential_

 _As darkness is eternal_

 _The light in the darkness_

 _Will lead to the saviour of all_

 _That is the prophecy that I know so far."_

 _"So why tell us?"_

 _"In the vision you are the psychics that will engage in the battle. You girls must visit Kalos in 2 years."_

 _The Guardian then vanished along with all his pokemon._

 _"Hey Mudkip do you want to journey with me?"_

 _Ashley then went and caught Mudkip._

 _"Well Mudkip ready to compete in Contest."_

 _"Mudkip!"_

 _"Mudkip I promise you that once we have you evolve into Swampert. I want to learn how to Mega Evolve and Mega Evolve you into a Swampert. Then we will compete in the Grand Festival."_

 _(Flashback end)_

"So your Mudkip interrupted your performance and then protected you,"Molly said.

"Yeah and Mudkip is one of my loyal pokemon. I made a promise with it and I hope that I can keep it."

"Ashley you will be able to I just know it."

"Thanks Molly."

"Well lets all become better trainers,"Cass told them.

"Yeah lets become the best we can be."

"Hey ready to have that rematch."

"Yeah you bet. How about we have a rematch between Dedenne and Froakie."

(Bonnie vs Ashley)

"This will be a one on one between Bonnie battling Ashley. The winner will be determine when one pokemon is unable to battle. Now Begin!"

"Come on out now Froakie."

"Lets win this Dedenne."

"Froakie start off with your icy wind attack."

Froakie blows a beam of icy wind at Dedenne from its mouth.

"Dedenne use your charm attack."

Dedenne then started to look cute.

"Froakie use your bubble attack now."

Froakie releases several clear bubbles from its mouth at Dedenne.

"Dedenne use your thunder shock attack."

Dedenne releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at Froakie.

"Now Froakie use your cut attack."

Froakie forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike Dedenne.

"Dedenne use now your nuzzle attack."

Dedenne rubs its cheeks repeatedly until they generate static electricity. It then nuzzles its cheeks against Froakie, shocking them and leaving them paralyzed.

"Froakie use your bounce attack."

Froakie jumps high into the air, front flips as it falls and kicks Dedenne.

"Dedenne use your tackle attack."

Dedenne charges at Froakie and tackles it.

"Froakie use your icy wind attack."

Froakie blows a beam of icy wind at Dedenne from its mouth.

"Dedenne use your thunder shock."

Dedenne releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at Froakie.

"Froakie use your cut attack."

Froakie forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike Dedenne.

"Dedenne finish it up with your nuzzle attack."

Dedenne rubs its cheeks repeatedly until they generate static electricity. It then nuzzles its cheeks against Froakie, shocking them and leaving them paralyzed.

"Froakie is unable to battle so Dedenne is the winner."

"Well Bonnie I guess the score is 1-2. But next time I will win."

"Well everyone we are going to get ready to go for Ben gym battle,"Selina told them.

* * *

Meanwhile 3 pokemon were all walking. Two eevees and one shiny Pancham were all walking toward a castle.

 _"Well Eevee where do you think we are going,"Pancham asked._

 _"Pancham we are going to go to that castle over there,"Selina Eevee said as it was pointing to Parfum Palace._

 _"Hey Eevee can you tell us how you know Selina,"Pancham asked._

 _"Yeah I really want to know,"the wild Eevee begged._

 _"Okay let me start from the beginning."_

 _(Eevee Flashback)_

 _Eevee was a young egg that was hatched from Amy Espeon and Zach Espeon._

 _Eevee was a young Selina pokemon that her parents got her for her Birthday._

 _As Selina hatched the egg, a baby Eevee then appeared._

 _As the little girl was staring at the little pokemon._

 _The little pokemon then got scared and decided to run off into the forest._

 _As it ran into the forest it then started to find it kind._

 _As it found other Eevees just like it, there was this one Eevee that stood out to her._

 _This Eevee had shiny silver fur and was the shy one in the group._

 _All of the Eevee then started to leave the shiny eevee alone because he was different._

 _Because he was not like all the other, they then left the pokemon because they all told him that he was a threat and they would cause other pokemon to attack them._

 _They told him that he was an abomination and abandon him._

 _As the shiny pokemon was all alone in the pouring rain, in the scorching sun,and thunderstorm._

 _The only pokemon that was standing by him was a young female eevee._

 _She stood by him even when he was weak._

 _They found food together and fought predator._

 _The young eevee then remembered how she once saw a young girl hatch her from her egg._

 _So the two then went back to see the girl._

 _As they arrived at the girl, she took them in with comfort._

 _They spent all the time they had together._

 _They would dance,battle,decorate,play dress up,eat,sleep,and play._

 _But as the fighting that the parents caused and the birth of a new member of their family. They all started to become a bigger family._

 _Many years later the girl cousin asked if they could go on a journey. So the parents agreed and let their two daughter travel around the world._

 _But that day the two eevee had to say goodbye forever._

* * *

As they arrived at the gym they then saw a young girl appear.

"Hello and welcome to the Parfum Palace gym. I am the gym leader Susan and I will accept a challenger."

"Well my name is Ben and I would like to battle you."

"Well Ben how many pokemon do you have,"Susan asked.

"Well I have four pokemon on me,"he replied.

"Okay so we will use four pokemon."

They then got ready for their battle.

"This will be the battle between Ben from Twinleaf City battling against Susan the gym leader. This will be a four on four battle and the winner is decided when all one side pokemon are unable to battle. Ben the challenger will get the first move. Now Begin!"

"Come on out now Pidgey."

"Pid-gey( _Bring it on bird brain!)_

"Well let's show them how strong we are. Come on out Fletching."

"Fletch-ling( _I take your kind on all the time and I wreck them.)_

 _"_ Pid-gey( _I have friends that are counting on me to win.)_

"Fletch-ling( _Well my trainer and my team are counting on me too)_

 _"_ Pid-gey( _Lets give it our all and show them an amazing sky battle)_

 _"_ Fletch-ling( _Well let see what bird is stronger)_

"Okay Pidgey start off with your sand attack."

Pidgey then started to flap it wings sending sand at Fletchling.

 _(How do you like the sand Fletchling?)_

"Now Fletchling use your sword dance attack."

( _Well Pidgey let see how strong I can get.)_

"Pidgey use your twister attack and send Fletchling flying."

( _Now enter the twister)_

"Fletchling now use your acrobatic attack on that Pidgey."

( _Well Pidgey how do you like that)_

 _"_ Pidgey now use your quick attack."

"Fletchling now use your heatwave attack."

"Pidgey use your gust to counter that heat wave."

"Fletchling use your sword dance attack."

"Pidgey let try to use your gust to send Fletchling flying."

"Fletchling use your heat wave attack to send Pidgey to the ground."

"Pidgey use your sand attack to make Fletchling have weaker accuracy."

"Fletchling use your sword dance attack."

"Pidgey watch Fletchling and try to block any upcoming move."

"Now Fletchling use your acrobatic attack."

"Pidgey are you okay," Ben asked concern about his bird pokemon.

"Fletchling use your heat wave now to burn Pidgey," Susan commanded to her Fletchling.

"Well Pidgey use your twister attack now," Ben exclaimed.

"Follow that up with your sand attack."

"Fletchling use your sword attack now."

"Now Pidgey use your quick attack."

"Fletchling use your steel wing now."

"Pidgey get out of there," Ben yelled.

"Fletchling now use your acrobatic attack."

"Pidgey block it with your sand attack."

"Fletchling get that sand out your eye."

"Now Pidgey use your twister attack."

"Fletchling no," Susan screamed.

"Pidgey use your quick attack."

"Fletchling please use your heat wave attack."

"Pidgey hang on now," Ben told his pokemon.

"Fletchling use your steel wing attack."

"Now Pidgey let finish it with your twister attack following it up with your gust attack," Ben commanded his Fletchling.

"Fletchling finish it up with acrobatic attack following it up with heat wave now," Susan told her Pidgey.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle," the referee announced.

* * *

"Come on out now Frogadier," Ben announced as his Frogadier appeared.

"Vigoroth show them how hyper you are," Susan said as her Vigoroth appeared.

"Frogadier start off with your water pulse attack."

Frogadier creates a blue sphere of energy from in between its hands and fired it at Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth destroy that water pulse with your slash attack."

Vigoroth claws glow white and it slashes Frogadier water pulse with them.

"Now Frogadier use your aerial ace attack."

Frogadier arms turn into long blue knives, and it repeatedly slashes Vigoroth with them.

"Counter with your slash attack now Vigoroth."

Vigoroth claws glow white and it slashes Frogadier with them.

"Frogadier dodge that attack now."

Frogadier then jumped backward to avoid the attack.

The environment then started to change suddenly.

"Vigoroth now start to use the environment to your advantage."

"Frogadier how about we show them why you are a ninja. Now use the environment to your advantage."

"Well in this stage trainers and pokemon must work together and see how the bond works. So how this work is the pokemon will wear a blindfold and the trainer must tell the pokemon where to move and what attack it must use to defeat the opposing pokemon," Susan explained.

"But isn't that dangerous?"

"It is but if your pokemon trust you well enough you might be able to pull it off."

"Frogadier do you want to try it," Ben asked.

Frogadier then started to nod in agreement.

"Well the two of us will try it."

"Good now remember the goal of this battle is to work with your pokemon and defeat one of the opponent pokemon."

Both of the pokemon then got the blindfold on.

"Trainer bond battle begin!"

Frogadier and Ben then both started to run.

Susan and her Vigoroth also started to run.

"Okay now Frogadier throw a water pulse to the right to a 30 degree angle."

Frogadier creates a blue sphere of energy in front of each of its hands. It then fires the sphere at Vigoroth.

"Now Vigoroth destroy that water pulse by moving your claws at the time I snap my finger."

Susan then snapped her finger and Vigoroth used it claw to destroy the water pulse.

"Frogadier now jump to avoid that fallen tree. Then use your aerial ace by moving to the left and jumping on the tree and bouncing off it and hitting Vigoroth."

Frogadier then jumped to avoid the fallen tree. Frogadier then moved to the left and then jumped on a tree. Frogadier arms turn into long blue knives, and it repeatedly slashes Vigoroth with them.

"Vigoroth block that attack now with your claws and then use your thunderbolt attack and fire it head on."

Vigoroth then countered the aerial ace and it then releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from its body at Frogadier.

Frogadier then struggled to get up.

"You can win this Ben and Frogadier," Nora screamed from the sideline.

 _"Frogadier you can do this now show that Vigoroth your fighting spirit," Braixen cheered._

 _"Well Frogadier you better beat that ape if you think you can be called my rival," Grovyle yelled._

"Now Frogadier use your double team to confuse Susan."

Frogadier body glows white and it creates multiple copies of itself.

"Vigoroth use your bulk up attack then use your focus punch attack."

Vigoroth flexes its arms and its body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. Vigoroth fist glows white and it then, started trying to punches Frogadier in the face.

"Frogadier now jump back and start launching some of your frubbles."

Frogadier then jumped in the air and it then threw frubbles at the blind Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth you need to destroy those frubbles okay," Susan said concerned.

Vigoroth then started to move it claws destroying the frubbles.

"Now Frogadier use your water pulse attack and throw it to the left and the right."

Frogadier creates a blue sphere of energy in front of each of its hands. It then fires the sphere at Vigoroth.

"Vigoroth use your claws and start to jump on the tree and use your natural instinct."

Vigoroth then started to use it claw to jump on the tree.

"Well Frogadier jump on the tree and use your hands to jump on the branches and when you get on the fifth branch use your cut attack and then kick and punch multiple times okay."

Frogadier then started to jump on the tree and it then started to use it hands to jump on branches and Frogadier forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike Vigoroth and then it was kicking and punching.

"Vigoroth now spin just one and launch your thunderbolt."

Vigoroth then started to spin only once and it releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from its body at Frogadier.

"Frogadier now use your left hand and get some frubble and make a shield."

Frogadier then used it left hand and it made a shield from it frubble to block the thunderbolt.

"Vigoroth hang on and use your slash attack when I tell you."

Vigoroth claws glow white and it slashes Frogadier with them.

"Frogadier use your aerial ace attack and move to your left."

Frogadier jumps up with a high burst and dives on Vigoroth with a blue punch. It then follow up the attack with a series of kicks.

"Vigoroth now move your claws and use your thunderbolt hand and make it so your claws have thunder on them."

Vigoroth claws then was thunder and it then went to strike Frogadier.

"Counter that by running to the left and now use your cut attack."

Frogadier forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike Vigoroth.

Frogadier then was standing on his last leg as he started to glow blue.

"How about we finish this battle."

"Frogadier now use your water pulse attack and then follow it up with your dance technique we trained with Nora Braixen. Now use your aerial ace and cut combo while spinning left!"

Frogadier creates a blue sphere of energy in front of each of its hands. It then fires the sphere at Vigoroth. Frogadier then started dancing and it jumps up with a high burst and dives on Vigoroth with a blue punch. It then follow up the attack with a series of kicks and Frogadier forms a white needle in one of its hands and uses it to strike Vigoroth.

 _"You can win this,"Braixen screamed._

 _"Go Frogadier," all of the other pokemon cheered._

"Vigoroth now use your thunderbolt attack and then use your slash combo."

Vigoroth releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from its body at Frogadier. Vigoroth claws glow white and it slashes Frogadier with them.

As both of the moves collided only one pokemon was the victor.

Vigoroth then fell to the ground exhausted while Frogadier then was struggling to stand.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle so Frogadier is the winner."

They then both took the blindfold off.

"Frogadier return now," Ben said as Frogadier was returned to its pokeball.

"Wow you are one of the only trainers that beat me in this round. I must say I am impressed."

"Susan I have a question. Why do you truly make trainers compete in this round?"

"Well I have my Cinccino which is blind and I have this battle so my pokemon can feel like it is not a freak and it can know that other pokemon must try to go through what it goes through on a daily basis," Susan replied.

* * *

"Now the next round will be!"

The environment then started to change again.

"So what is the next round going to be?"

" The next battle will be a time contest battle. Are you fine with the rules?"

"Yeah it sounds extremely interesting and I am game."

"Well then come on out Herdier."

"Nidorino show them your incredible strength."

"Well then let the contest battle round begin!"

"Wow I contest battle I haven't ever seen Ben compete in one," Carrie said.

"Well he actually did compete in one a few times," Nora replied.

 _"You can win this Nidorino," Nidorina yelled._

"Nidorino start off with your poison sting attack then attack the poison sting with your horn attack."

Nidorino fires a purple-glowing spike from its horn and then it hit the poison with it horn making it spinning toward Herdier.

"Herdier now use your shadow ball attack and swallow it and then fire one at nidorino."

Herdier opens its mouth and two small black and purple balls of energy appear in front of it in a diamond shape form, one after the other. Herdier then swallows a shadow ball and then fire a ball into the air.

As it swallowed the shadow ball it skin turned black and it was being surrounded by black energy.

Herdier then got hit by the spinning poison sting.

"Now Nidorino kick that shadow ball back."

Nidorino then kicked the shadow ball attack.

"Herdier run and then use your surf attack."

Herdier creates a wave of water and rides on top of it before crashing down on Nidorino.

"Nidorino eat one of your poison sting attack."

Nidorino then started to eat a poison sting and had purple energy surround him.

"Herdier use your thunder fang now."

Herdier mouth becomes surrounded with yellow sparks of electricity. It then opens its mouth and four fang-shaped bolts of yellow electricity form in front of its mouth. It then uses the bolts to bite down on Nidorino. When it does, both its body and Nidorino become surrounded in yellow electricity.

"Nidorino spin now and then use your double kick attack."

Nidorino then started spinning and it feet glow white and it jumps into the air above the opponent, kicking Herdier with one foot, then the other.

"Herdier hang on and use your rock tomb now."

Herdier jumps into the air and lands on the ground. When it lands, giant rocks protrude from the ground and surrounds Nidorino.

"Now Nidorino start to jump on those rock and then use your horn attack."

Nidorino then started to jump on the giants rock and it then jumped off the rock and used it horn attack hitting Herdier.

"Herdier fire a shadow ball head on."

Herdier opens its mouth and four small black and purple balls of energy appear in front of it in a diamond shape form, one after the other. Herdier then fires the balls into the air. As they speed at Nidorino, the balls grow larger and then rain down on nidorino, one after the other.

"Nidorino take that hit and then launch a poison sting attack."

Nidorino then took the hit and started to fires a purple-glowing spike from its horn at Herdier.

"Herdier spin and launch your shadow ball attack."

Herdier then started to spin and it opens its mouth and four small black and purple balls of energy appear in front of it in a diamond shape form, one after the other. Herdier then fires the balls into the air. As they speed at Nidorino, the balls grow larger and then rain down on nidorino, one after the other.

"Well I must say that Ben is doing really good so far," Ally told everyone.

"Yeah he is and if he keeps it up he will win this round," Selina muttered.

"But where did Ben come up with all these techniques," Cass asked.

"Well I came up with some of the techniques. But Ben and I became inspired by meeting the famous Dawn and her cousin Lucas," Nora explained to them.

"You met Dawn the famous top coordinator and Lucas the former Sinnoh Champion," Cass exclaimed.

"Yeah and she actually told us that she and Lucas were heading to Shalour City to fully master Mega Evolution."

"But doesn't Dawn Mega Lopunny already mastered Mega Evolution," Lyn asked.

"Yeah but it hasn't fully mastered it yet."

"So I guess we might meet her."

"Well I hope Ben will win," Ashley commented.

"Well they only have 2 minute left and Ben is in the lead," Nora told them.

"Now Nidorino use your poison sting then use double kick on the poison sting."

Nidorino then started to fire purple-glowing spike from its horn and then started to kick the poison sting. Making the poison sting spin very fast toward Herdier.

"Herdier use your thunder fang then use your shadow ball."

Herdier mouth becomes surrounded with yellow sparks of electricity. It then opens its mouth and four fang-shaped bolts of yellow electricity form in front of its mouth. It then uses the bolts to bite down on the shadow ball making it glow with electricity and it was launched.

As the two attack collided both attack made smoke.

"Now nidorino use your horn attack."

Nidorino thrusts its horn at Herdier.

"Herdier stop that attack with your rock tomb."

Herdier then becomes outlined in white energy and raises its head. Multiple gray rocks outlined in white energy then form around its head in the shape of a ring. Then, the rocks fall down on Nidorino.

"Nidorino now spin and then use your double kick."

Nidorino then started to spin and it then started to try kicking Herdier.

"Herdier use your thunder fang attack when it gets close."

Herdier mouth becomes surrounded with yellow sparks of electricity. It then opens its mouth and four fang-shaped bolts of yellow electricity form in front of its mouth. It then uses the bolts to bite down on Nidorino. When it does, both its body and Nidorino become surrounded in yellow electricity.

"Nidorino use your poison sting attack now."

Nidorino fires a purple-glowing spike from its horn at Herdier.

"Herdier you got to hang on. Now use your shadow ball attack."

Herdier then started to spin and it opens its mouth and four small black and purple balls of energy appear in front of it in a diamond shape form, one after the other. Herdier then fires the balls into the air. As they speed at Nidorino, the balls grow larger and then rain down on nidorino, one after the other.

"Destroy that shadow ball with your horn."

Nidorino then started to destroy the shadow ball with its horn.

"Well I must admit it has been a great battle. Now Herdier use your rock tomb and follow that up with your surf."

Herdier then becomes outlined in white energy and raises its head. Multiple gray rocks outlined in white energy then form around its head in the shape of a ring. Then, the rocks fall down on Nidorino. Herdier creates a wave of water and rides on top of it before crashing down on Nidorino. The rock and water started to become mud making it difficult to move.

"Get out of there now nidorino.'

Nidorino was struggling to get out.

 _"Nidorino you got to try getting out," Nidorina yelled._

"Well it is game over I guess," Susan said.

"No it's not now Nidorino I want you to use your drill run attack."

Nidorino then spins its body rapidly and dives forward toward the mud.

"What are you planning? Well Herdier fire a shadow ball now."

Herdier then started to spin and it opens its mouth and four small black and purple balls of energy appear in front of it in a diamond shape form, one after the other. Herdier then fires the balls into the air. As they speed at Nidorino, the balls grow larger and then rain down on nidorino, one after the other.

"Now Nidorino continue using drill run but rotate your horn."

Nidorino forms its body into a drill. It then jumps into the air and rotates its body while charging at the mud.

"Well Herdier launch more rock tombs."

Herdier then becomes outlined in white energy and raises its head. Multiple gray rocks outlined in white energy then form around its head in the shape of a ring. Then, the rocks fall down on Nidorino.

"Now Nidorino continue drilling in and then use your double kick."

Nidorino then continues using drill run and as it destroyed the mud and escaped it then kicked Herdier twiced.

"Time's Up!"

"The winner of the contest battle is Ben and his Nidorino," the referee announced.

* * *

"Now on to the last battle."

"What will the last battle be," Ben asked.

"The last battle will be an interesting one. This battle will test how much you are willing to protect the people you love. You will have to save all of your friends from me and my pokemon."

"What are you talking about?"

Susan pokemon then started to use psychic on everyone and they then formed a box.

"Let us go," Nora said banging on the door.

"If you want to save your friends then you have to beat me in a battle and then you will have the chance to save your friends," Susan explained.

"What are you doing now let them go!"

"Can't do that now what is it going to be?"

"Fine I will fight you," Ben told her.

"Good now let see how far you can get. You can use all the pokemon you have to try beating me."

As Ben looked to see where Nora and the others were he saw them trapped in a cage.

"Now Infernape come on out," Ben said.

"Kangaskhan come on out."

"A kangaskhan is that the pokemon I have to beat?"

"Now Mega Evolve Kangaskhan!"

"Now Infernape start off with your mach punch attack."

Infernape's fist glow light blue and it tries to punch Mega Kangaskhan.

"Mega Kangaskhan now use your fake out attack."

Mega Kangaskhan runs up to Infernape and claps its claws together. When it claps, a large shockwave of air comes out of them and pushes Infernape back. It then repeated the attack.

"Infernape hang on and use your nasty plot."

Infernape then started to plot nasty battle ideas in its mind.

"Well you better hurry and find a way to beat me. Now Mega Kangaskhan use your earthquake attack."

Mega Kangaskhan jumps high into the air and lands hard, making white shockwaves come out of the ground and at Infernape. It then repeated the attack.

"Infernape hold on and use your flamethrower."

Infernape releases an orange stream of fire from its mouth at Mega Kangaskhan.

"You think a little fire will hurt us," Susan laughed.

"Let them go," Ben begged.

"Do you really think that Team Oblivion will give you back your friends if they were caught because you are begging," Susan giggled.

"No they wouldn't but please let them go," Ben said bowing and begging to Susan.

"Get up now and start fighting," Susan said with venom.

Ben then saw Infernape get thrown around by Mega Kangaskhan.

"You are so weak look at your friends," Susan muttered.

As Ben looked at his friend he saw them all struggling.

"Do you really think that you are strong enough to beat Team Oblivion," Susan said as she kicked Ben to the ground.

Ben just blanked out as he heard her throw insults at him.

"Do you think you can protect your friends?"

As she said that his friends were all struggling.

"Yes I will protect my friends, even if it meant that I would have to sacrifice myself. I am tired of people thinking that I am supposed to be strong and powerful. But you know what, I am not. I am just a person who wants to protect the people I love. So I will do all in my abilities to stop you and save my friends. No matter what may become of me will I ever quit," Ben announced as his eyes changed to a orange- yellow color.

"Good now show me what you got," Susan laughed.

"Infernape use your mach punch now," Ben ordered.

Infernape whole arm glow light blue and it repeatedly punches Mega Kangaskhan.

"Come on fight me," Susan said as she started to attack him.

Ben then started to block the attack.

"Now Mega Kangaskhan use your earthquake again," Susan yelled.

Mega Kangaskhan jumps high into the air and lands hard, making white shockwaves come out of the ground and at Infernape. It then repeated the attack.

"Now Infernape I want you to jump in the air and launch a flamethrower attack."

Infernape releases an red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Mega Kangaskhan.

"Mega Kangaskhan stop that flamethrower with a sucker punch attack."

Mega Kangaskhan punches Infernape with a powerful blow to the stomach when it is about to use an attack. It then repeated the attack.

"Infernape hold on and use your nasty plot again."

Infernape then started to plot nasty battle ideas in its mind.

"You won't win that way. Now Mega Kangaskhan use your return attack."

Mega Kangaskhan body and eyes glow bright gold and a bright light surrounded it. It then charges at Infernape. It then repeated the attack.

"Infernape now dodge that attack and then use your mach punch attack."

Infernape then dodged the return attack and both of Infernape's fists punches Mega Kangaskhan.

"Mega Kangaskhan now use your return full power."

Mega Kangaskhan body and eyes glow bright gold and a bright light surrounded it. It then charges at then repeated the attack.

"Infernape now copy my movement and then use your flamethrower."

Infernape releases an red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Mega Kangaskhan.

"That is not going to be enough, now Mega Kangaskhan use your earthquake."

Mega Kangaskhan jumps high into the air and lands hard, making white shockwaves come out of the ground and at Infernape. It then repeated the attack.

"Infernape use your nasty plot attack and use your mach punch again."

Infernape then started to plot nasty battle ideas in its mind. Infernape whole arm glow light blue and it repeatedly punches Mega Kangaskhan.

"Mega Kangaskhan use your sucker punch now."

Mega Kangaskhan punches Infernape with a powerful blow to the stomach when it is about to use an attack.

"Now Infernape use your nasty plot again."

Infernape then started to plot nasty battle ideas in its mind.

"Mega Kangaskhan use an earthquake attack towards his friends."

Mega Kangaskhan jumps high into the air and lands hard, making white shockwaves come out of the ground and toward his friends. It then repeated the attack.

 _"Infernape you have to save us," Nora Empoleon yelled._

"Now Infernape use your flamethrower."

Infernape releases an red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Mega Kangaskhan.

"Mega Kangaskhan now use your earthquake again but this time to swallow them all up in the ground."

Mega Kangaskhan jumps high into the air and lands hard, making white shockwaves come out of the ground and towards his friend the earth started to crack. It then repeated the attack.

"That is crazy, you can't do that!"

"Who says I can't," Susan smirked.

"I won't let you, now Infernape use your mach punch now and then follow it up with a flamethrower attack."

Infernape whole arm glow light blue and it repeatedly punches Mega Kangaskhan. Infernape releases an red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Mega Kangaskhan.

"You can win this Ben!"

"Mega Kangaskhan use your return now to defeat that infernape."

Mega Kangaskhan body and eyes glow bright gold and a bright light surrounded it. It then charges at Infernape. It then repeated the attack.

"Infernape use your blast burn to finish this battle!"

Infernape body becomes engulfed in light blue flames. It then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath Mega Kangaskhan. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames.

"Mega Kangaskhan is unable to battle."

Ben and Infernape then ran over to the box everyone was at.

"Now Infernape use your mach punch!"

Infernape whole arm glow light blue and it repeatedly punches the box

"It's not working," Nora cried.

"You see the move that is taking them hostage is light screen and reflect and the only move to break it is brick break," Susan said.

"Infernape keep on trying to break it."

"Now go and get them," Susan said as her other pokemon attacked them.

"Infernape continue using your mach punch."

As infernape was continuously using mach punch it then started to use a brick break attack.

"Infernape now use your brick break to destroy the box."

Infernape hand glows light blue and it destroys the box.

"Well congratulation you earn yourself the pure badge. I must say after I heard about Team Oblivion from the other gym leader I heard about all of you. So I thought of making one of you go through a trial to see how far you are willing to go to protect your friends," Susan told them.

"But why didn't you tell us?"

"Well I wanted to see what you would do if you saw your friends in danger. I must say you are one of the only trainers to ever beat my Mega Kangaskhan so consider yourself lucky," Susan told him.

"So what were all the other trials about?"

"Well the first trial was to see how you would battle in the air. While the second was to see the bond between your pokemon. The third was to see how you could come up with things quickly. Now here is the tm return."

* * *

As they all left the gym they then were all walking toward the pokemon center.

"Well all my pokemon need to take a break," Ben told them.

They then arrived at the pokemon center.

As Ben was getting his pokemon healed. They were talking to Nurse Joy.

"Well would you group of trainer go to the berry field and please check up on the Berry Master and his granddaughter. They usually always visit but I haven't seen them in a few days and I am concerned."

"Sure we will go Nurse Joy," Ben exclaimed.

They then all continued to walk toward the berry field.

"Why did you agree to go to the berry field?"

"Well we don't know if something happened to the berry master."

"Why would Team Oblivion go after a old guy," Carrie said.

"I don't know why," Nora replied.

They then all arrived at the Berry Field and saw a man and a young girl talking.

The two people then noticed them.

"Hey all of you... this way, this way!"

"Hey all of you! I know this is a unexpected request, but I need all of you to take care of my berry field! Berries are great! One berry can produce more berries! I assure all of you will love field work!"

"I say we all run for the hills," Carrie whispered.

"I'm game after all I hate getting dirty," Ally agreed.

"Yes we will help you," Ben volunteered them.

"What the heck?"

"He didn't even talk to us as a group!"

"Oh great!"

Ben then told the man everyone name and he thanked them.

"Hooray! That's great, Grandpa!"

The man then gave them all a berry.

"Plant a berry in soft soil!"

"Eww I have to plant a berry."

"Check the soil you want to plant a berry in, and choose a berry from your bag. Oh, I know! I should give all of you berries to plant!"

The berry master then gave them all berries.

"If you find a berry in front of a huge tree, come here and plant it!"

"Once you plant a berry, the next step is watering. Here! This is for all of you!"

They then all received a sprinklotad.

"Check the soil where you planted a berry and if it is dry, water it! Take good care of it and you will get more berries! Well, all of you. Please take good care of the field! I'm so relieved! My back has been killing me lately, and I just can't garden like I used to."

The grandfather then started walking off.

"We live in the house at the corner of the field!"

They then all started to plant and water berries.

They then let all of their pokemon out to help out.

As everyone was working together they then all started to have fun.

They then all started to walk toward the house.

"Hello again!"

"Hey do you think we could leave some of our pokemon here to tend the berry field since we are traveling."

"Yeah I have a pokemon transporter so just call me when you want your pokemon."

Max then left Grovyle and Kirlia.

The others then left their other pokemon.

* * *

"Now how about we all go and have lunch."

They then all started to cook food.

"Hey how about we have a battle between aura and psychic,"Zidane suggested.

"Sure but don't expect to win," Ashley announced.

(Zidane vs Ashley)

Ashley then took her hand and summoned a weapon.

zidane hands glowed green and he had a sword in his hand.

Ashley then started to launch blast of psychic energy at Zidane.

Zidane then jumped and started to slash at Ashley.

Ashley then started to block the attack with her weapon.

She then started to attack Zidane by teleporting behind him and throwing him to a wall.

Zidane then started to launch an aura sphere at her.

Ashley then moved her hand and destroyed the aura sphere.

Zidane then started to launch earth attack at Ashley.

She then started to teleport and slash at him.

As the two started to fight more attacks were being clashed.

Zidane then started to fall to the ground.

He then started to get up.

"I'm not going to lose to you."

Meanwhile Bonnie and Lyn were both talking to Carrie.

"So Carrie who do you have a crush on?"

"Well I like..."

* * *

A young girl and her four pokemon were walking.

"Hey I wonder who we are going to meet at the ball? Maybe I could meet a famous pokemon stylist and show them my work!"

* * *

A young man was walking toward three pokemon.

"Eevee it has been a long time since I saw you."

 _"It sure has Shadow and I need your help."_

* * *

Answers

will ben have a rival for nora

 **Maybe**

will selina and eevee bond be strong

 **Yes it is extremely strong and it will be showcased in future chapters**

will u talk about pokemon backstory

 **Yes I will talk about all the pokemon backstory in future chapter**

can the pokemon talk to each other, so we know their backstory

 **Yes and they will talk more**

can we learn more about the bad guys

 **Yes next two chapter will explain a little more of Team Oblivion motive and backstory**

will carrie talk about her past

 **Yes in future chapter and in next chapter**

will eevee and pokemon talk about their background

 **Yes**

will ashley be evil

 **Maybe in the future but late on**

will selina eevee tell how it meet selina

 **Yes it will explain more next chapter**

will nora face carrie

 **Yes**

will selina gardevoir mega evolve

 **Yes once she obtains a mega stone**

will selina stay evil

 **No she will not stay evil but she will from time to time become evil again**

will shadow help eevee

 **Yes and we will learn more about shadow**

will bonnie face amy

 **Yes**

will ally get a baby pokemon

 **Sure but what baby pokemon would be good for her?**

who is carrie love interest

 **Next chapter will reveal the secret**

carrie reveal how she met selina

 **Next chapter will explain how she met Selina.**

ally get split into a good and evil ally

 **Great idea and it is possible**

is amy the mega gardevoir mask trainer

 **Can't tell you yet**

can carrie say her crush

 **Next chapter**

will selina friends hate her

 **No but they will try to help her**

will ally get a boyfriend

 **Maybe but who would be a good** **candidate**

will ally join the bad guys

 **She might but if she ever did it would be to protect her family and friends**

will selina get honedge

 **Maybe**

will ashley kiss a boy

 **Yes but not till late in the story**

will the new bad guys take amy

 **Can't tell but next two chapter will tell more about Amy**

will amy reveal her daughter selina crush

 **Yes next chapter**

will zach save amy from trouble

 **Yes but later in the series**

will eevee save selina

 **Can't tell**

will team oblivion take over kalos

 **Can't tell that yet**

will they kidnap selina, amy, bonnie

 **Maybe they do maybe they don't**

will amy gardevoir mega evolve

 **Yes Amy gardevoir can mega evolve as it did in Selina battle against Amy**

i want to know how selina and eevee met

 **Will be added on next few chapter**

ashley and mudkip met

 **Will be more developed in future chapter**

will team oblivion take amy

 **Can't tell**

will ash and serena face amy and zach

 **Yes once Ash appear**

will max and bonnie date

 **Maybe but it will be mutual friendship till later on. Shipping moments will happen next chapter**

who is carrie rival

 **Carrie rivals are Selina,Ben ,Brian,Cass, Bonnie, Max, and Lyn**

will ash and serena met amy and zach

 **Yes**

is amy in love

 **Amy is married to Zach**

will ben cheat on nora

 **If he does it will be explained**

is selina eevee a girl

 **yes eevee is a female**

will amy reveal if she pregnant

 **Can't tell but not at the moment**

who is amy kids

 **Amy kids are Selina, Ashley,and ?**

will we learn how ally and glaceon met

 **Yes in future chapter**

carrie and umbreon

 **Yes in future chapter**

who ben rival

 **Ben rivals are- S** **elina,Carrie ,Brian,Cass, Bonnie, Max,?, and Lyn**

will selina ever be evil again

 **Maybe but in the future chapter**

ashley vs bonnie the rematch

 **yes and it will be every time they meet up until the grand festival**

will lyn face ashley

 **Yes she will face Ashley soon**

max vs zach

 **Later in future chapter**

what is the plot

 **The plot is about Bonnie Kalos Journey and her traveling around competing in showcases, meeting old friends,making new friends, capturing more pokemon, defeating Team Oblivion and earning all 8 badges.**

* * *

OC Form

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Description:**

 **Chapter of Debut:**

 **Status:(Coordinator,Performer,Groomer,Trainer ,breeder,ranger,stylist,etc.)**

 **Goals:**

 **Personality:**

 **Pokemon(if any, final team):**

 **Family/Friends:**

 **Recurring or character of the day:**

 **Interesting Facts:**

 **Side: (good or Team Oblivion)**

 **Hometown:**

 **Chapter that they should appear:**

 ***If eevee, have the final evolution.**

 ***If bad then explain their history**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **This chapter will finally conclude the finding Eevee arc and it is the 5 Chapter of the Development Arc**

 **Would you all like more Team Oblivion focus.**

 **Would you all like if we started to develop more on the past so like the 3000 year war?**

 **Should Molly,Xandra,Heidi,Cass,and Lucy get more development?**

 **I hope to finish the next chapter by next week.**

 **All of the french words were from Google Translate so if any are wrong it is not my fault.**

 **Remember to R &R**

 **Also I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is and what should change or be added.**

 **What is a question the pokemon should ask each other.**

 _Italicized-is for either pokemon talking or flashback_

 **Brian is ShadowKnight49 Productions OC's**

 **Caleb is** **DakotaDragons261 OC's**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Zach,Amy,Jill,Carrie,Ally,Ashley and Selina is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. I only own my Oc's**

 **Also you should all read this fanfic called cameron ketcham's journey by Espada 4 Jurabi**

* * *

It was finally the day of Halloween and they couldn't be more excited. They couldn't wait to do some trick or treating. So everyone then started to get dressed up for the big night. All of the pokemon were wearing costumes and the trainers were all getting ready. Since it was Halloween they were all dressing up as pokemon while the pokemon were dressed up as fairy tale characters. Meanwhile two girls were having trouble with their hair and something spooky was soon appearing.

"Hey Ally can you please help us with our hair," Bonnie yelled.

"Sure just one second, I need to put something in my hair," Ally yelled across the room.

"Is it really necessary to yell just to tell a person they need help with their hair," Xandra questioned them.

"Well maybe we should all stop arguing," Nora told them.

"No one asked you!"

Nora then started to cry.

"Now look what you did," Cass shouted as she started to comfort Nora.

"How about we all stop for a second," Selina announced.

"No!"

They then all started to throw pillows at each other.

As they were throwing pillows at each other and laughing.

Carrie then noticed the time on the clock.

"Girls we got to get ready now," Carrie told them panicking.

"What is it?"

"Look at the time," Carrie told them.

Everyone then looked at the clock and they then saw the time.

"Hurry everyone!"

They then started to frantically work on their hair.

Everyone was working on their hair and outfit.

As they all finished customising their outfit.

They then all started to run out of the room and caught up with the boys.

The boys were all waiting for them.

They then noticed the boys were holding something.

"What do you have in your hand?"

"Oh we have food in our hands because all of you took forever," Ben said stuffing food in his mouth.

"Well a girl got to look beautiful," Lyn told the guys.

"Whatever."

"Well at least my girl is beautiful as the stars," Ben complimented Nora.

"Hey what does that mean?"

"I think he called us all ugly and dull," Xandra interpreted.

"I say we take him out girls."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Let's get him girls!"

They then all started chasing after Ben.

"Wow I guess we are never going to leave to go trick or treating," Max told the other.

"I guess not." Fabian said.

"Are all the pokemon dressed up," Zidane asked.

"Yeah and they look adorable," Fabian replied.

They then started to look at all the pokemon.

Max then brought back his Shuppet from Professor Sycamore laboratory.

His shuppet was dressed as a ghost and they had a white sheet over it.

Max Bunnelby was dressed up as a droid.

Max Fletchling was dressed up as a imp.

Max Espurr had a fake toy knife and was dressed up as a vampire in its hand.

Honedge then just a few decoration on the hilt.

Bonnie Fennekin was dressed up as a witch and it had a top hat on her head.

Bonnie Dedenne was dressed up as a mummy.

Bonnie Bulbasaur was dressed up as a dinosaur.

Bonnie Espurr was dressed up as a mummy.

Bonnie Bagon was then dressed up as frankenstein.

The Shiny Noibat was a vampire and it had a cape and everything.

Lyn Pichu was dressed up as a Genie.

Lyn Litleo was dressed up as a werewolf.

Lyn Chespin was dressed up as a knight.

"Stop all of you!"

Everyone then stopped and they all got ready now to leave.

As the girls stopped chasing Ben.

Everyone then started to get their basket and ready to leave.

They then saw a boy that looked familiar.

"Is that Brian?"

"I can't tell," Nora told all of them.

They then saw the boy that looked familiar talking to a girl. They then were walking in the Pokemon Center.

"That is Brian and he is with another girl," Ally told them all.

"Well let's go meet him," Ben suggested.

They then all started to walk toward Brian and the girl.

"Hey Brian!"

"Oh hey Everyone!"

"So who is that girl next to you," Ally asked.

"Oh that is my new friend Lucile but she goes by the name Lucy. You see Lucy and I met yesterday and the two of us started to travel together. After all Lucy told me that she usually gets lost so I asked if she wanted to journey with me. After all my band member should now be in Dendemille Town."

"Why did you separate from your band?"

"Well I got this invitation to this halloween party that was located here and my band members wanted to go to Dendemille so we decided to split apart for a while."

"So Lucy what do you do on your journey," Lyn asked.

"Well I am actually not on a journey. You see I am an aspiring pokemon stylist and model. So I actually stay at home with my mom and help her run her store. My mother sent me on a journey here to go to the party after being invited but she had the store to run. So she let me go and I hope to meet some famous poke stylist and models."

"Well what are all of you doing," Brian asked.

"All of us are going to go trick or treating then we are going to go to the ball," Ally replied.

"Well Luce would you mind if we tag along with them," Brian asked.

"Sure now let's get going," Lucy laughed.

 _"What the heck are we doing," Xandra Snivy asked._

 _"We are all going to go trick or treating and get candy," Xandra Tepig told Snivy._

 _"Okay got it, but we are all going to have to help you lose some weight," Xandra Snivy told Tepig._

 _"Hey I am not fat. At least I look adorable," Tepig said admiring his costume._

 _"You are only a behemoth," Snivy told Tepig._

 _"Well Snivy you are only a grim reaper," Tepig replied._

They then all started to walk out the pokemon center.

* * *

(Eevees,Pancham and Shadow)

 _"It's been a long time since I last saw you Shadow. How many years has it been," Eevee asked._

 _"Eevee it has been at least 5 since I last saw them. Selina was only at the age 7 and Ashley was 5 years old."_

 _"So do they remember you," Pancham asked._

 _"No I wiped both Ashley and selina memories of me in them. But they will from time to time get flashback remembering me."_

 _"Wait how can he understand us," the wild Eevee asked._

 _"You see I have the power of a psychic so I can actually understand pokemon speech," Shadow replied._

 _"You do but how?"_

 _"My parent both are psychics while my father was also a draconid and aura guardian."_

 _"So is Shadow related to your trainer," Pancham asked._

 _"Yes he is related to them one way or the other."_

 _"Do you work for the bad guys," the wild Eevee asked._

 _"I can't tell you that."_

 _"When did you start your journey Shadow?"_

 _"I started my journey 5 years ago. I first started to travel through Sinnoh and I started to compete in gym battles. I then started to compete in the Sinnoh League and I defeated Carrie in the league. During my next few journeys I went to Unova and I met this guy that went by a code name. The two of us worked together for a few weeks and he offered me a job in his organization. I then took the job and a year later I went to Kalos. I then started to go to see Olympia to see what was supposed to happen. I then met the boss of Team Oblivion and I started to take the job."_

 _"So you know who the leader of the organization is?"_

 _"Yeah I know who the leader of the organization is, I just can't say yet. I need to fully know what Team Oblivion true goal is," Shadow told the two pokemon._

 _"Well Shadow can you tell us where Selina and the others all are at?"_

 _"Now I can tell all of you that Selina and her friends are all at Camphrier Town. Since Today is Halloween they are all going to be trick or treating. They are all planning on later going to the Spooky Gala which is located in the big Castle which is called Pafrum Palace."_

 _"Can you point us in the direction to the palace?"_

 _"I can do even better and take you three pokemon to the palace."_

 _"You can do that for us?"_

 _"Yeah I can and I will!"_

 _"Shadow tell me something, now what happened to my old friend Silver," Selina Eevee asked._

 _"Who is Silver," the two pokemon asked._

 _"Silver was my first friend and he was also a shiny Eevee that taught me a lot. We separated a few years ago and I have been wondering what happened to him," Selina Eevee told them._

* * *

In an Unknown Location a few people are talking.

"Boss what do you want us to do," the grunts asked.

"Now all my loyal followers we have few challenges up ahead. One of these challenges is that the royal family of Camphrier Town been trying to be more superior and say that they are going to plan a few of their allies and find a way to take us down. We need to show them all that we mean business so we will start to storm the palace at exactly 12:00. We will have a few targets okay all of you. Now I will send a few of my personal members to go off the serious target. I want all of you to go and make sure everyone not leave."

"Do you really think that is a good idea to have the grunts hold off the people not leave," Odin told the boss.

"Trust me Odin, they should be able to hold off a few townspeople. Now I want you to go after that trainer you told me about. Go after that Nora girl and take her out and then bring her here."

"Now what do you want me to do after I take her out?"

"Go after the gym leader Susan and defeat her."

"So who will go after the Champion Diantha?"

"Trust me I will personally go after Diantha herself and take her out."

"Who will go after the Princess then?"

"I will personally send our finest member to capture them."

Dranish then started to walk in the room and started talking to Odin.

"'Boss now I want to know who I am supposed to go after?"

"You will go after the psychic Ally and I want you to bring her back her. Also I have a gift for you to take."

The boss then handed Dranish a dark onyx box.

"A gift for me but why?"

"This gift should help you in your future mission."

As Dranish started to open the box, he then saw a shiny dagger that started to shine. The dagger hilt was dark onyx and the minute Dranish picked his dagger up it started to glow.

"What is the dagger?"

"This dagger is a special dagger that has the ability to change into a zweihander. It also possess the ability of a legendary pokemon that we have obtained."

"What legendary pokemon ability is it?"

"The legendary pokemon that we obtained a few months ago. The legendary pokemon Darkrai and it possess all of Darkrai ability."

"Good now what do you want me to do with this," Dranish asked pointing at the dagger.

"What about the legendary pokemon Diancie," Odin asked.

"Well Diancie is currently still having DNA tested and then we are all planning on converting her to becoming feral."

"I want you to use this to take out Amy the famous Pokemon Psychic. Take her out and bring her here."

* * *

Bonnie and the others were all going trick or treating. They saw many little kids going to different houses and saying the famous words trick or treat. It was a very special day for all of them. Today was Halloween a special day of the year that allowed children to dress up as a pokemon or mythical creatures. It was also the day that many ghost pokemon are allowed to wander around. It was said that many ghost types pokemon obtain a extreme power boost on the night of haunting. The lore of Halloween in the Kalos region was quite dark.

Bonnie was currently walking with all of her friends. Bonnie blonde hair started to sway with the wind and it she started to pull at it. Bonnie was wearing a costume of the pokemon Zygarde. It took her awhile to found it but it was worth the money that she spent. Bonnie started to remember everything that happened to Squishy the little Zygarde core. She still remembered the day she went to Terminus Cave so Squishy could recover all of its power. She could remember everything so vividly as Squishy was attacked by Team Flare. It still haunted her how weak she was as she let Squishy get attacked.

As Bonnie was walking she then saw her first pokemon was beside her. Dedenne was the first pokemon that Clemont caught for her and the two of them formed such a great bond. She still remembered the day that Clemont caught Dedenne. After Ash left Kalos, Bonnie and Dedenne spent months training. Bonnie even had Clemont use Dedenne in gym battles, since the two wanted to get stronger. Dedenne had toilet paper wrapped all around him so he could be a mummy. Bonnie then decided to bend down and pick up Dedenne.

"Nene!" As she started to hold her little pokemon in her hand, she started to reflect on everything that happened. _"Friends,_ " Such a weird word for Bonnie to think since Ash went back to Kanto, Bonnie really didn't have a lot to do since Clemont wanted to go back into being a gym leader. Since when she was back in Lumiose City, she really didn't have friends other than Yuna and Zidane. Now that Bonnie looked around she had multiple friends. She even had her pokemon that she loved dearly. Even through her journey had only been about 3 weeks she already had a great time.

But she did really wish that this Team Oblivion group would be defeated but she wonder when it would be over. She just wanted to go on a journey where she would catch some new pokemon and make new friends. That was all she ever wanted and se knew that she would never get that chance if Team Oblivion wasn't defeated. All of her pokemon were slowly becoming her friends. Fennekin was the first pokemon that Bonnie got on her new journey. The two shared a few moments together and she really had to say it was a great Pokemon to have. Bonnie originally decided to get a Fennekin after all the time that Serena spent with her as she continued traveling through Kalos to become Kalos Queen.

Bonnie never told anyone but the whole reason that she wanted to become a Pokemon Performer was because Serena was a role model to her. She wanted to be just like Serena to a degree but she decided to start to become a trainer since Ash was a major influence in her and her brother life. After Bonnie saw Ash compete in the Kalos League, Bonnie decided that it was time for her to become a trainer. Clemont was another influence in Bonnie deciding to go on a journey, a few years ago Bonnie was originally going to just stay in Lumiose and help Clemont with the gym. But she was lucky that Professor Sycamore offered her a chance to become a pokemon trainer and she was able to pick her starter.

As Bonnie stared down at her Bulbasaur she started to remember the moment she got her little grass starter. Bonnie always found Bulbasaur to be a cute and strong pokemon. So when she first got Bulbasaur she was extremely happy that she got her grass type. Then there was her Espurr the psychic type pokemon. She remember 2 years ago and how she met a Espurr that owner died. Her Espurr had a similar story and was also extremely strong. The minute Bonnie caught Espurr was the day that Bonnie felt like an actual trainer. Espurr was the first pokemon that Bonnie caught on her journey. The last pokemon that Bonnie had was a baby Bagon. Bagon was the pokemon that hatched from an egg that she got. Her Bagon represented her change on how she would not doubt herself if she lost.

But the one thing that Bonnie was mad at herself was the Showcase. She hated how she so was so foolish for being so nervous that she tripped. It was Bonnie dream to become Kalos Queen but she had her own struggle that she needed to face on her own. She still was a little sad but that was because she felt like she failed herself and her pokemon. So she decided when she let her hair down to never let her emotion get the best of her and try her hardest. But right now she started to think of the famous Eureka and how she might be connected to the woman. Along with that she kept on wondering what happened to her mother. All her Father and AZ told her was that her mother was trapped in Reflection Cave but Bonnie was wondering how that was even possible. The only possible way that her mother was trapped was if she was trapped in a mirror world but she still didn't know how she was supposed to save.

* * *

At the Gala already Amy and Zach were both arriving at the Palace gates. The two both arrived at the gates in a carriage and they were waiting. In the carriage it was a little tiny space and the two trainers let out their Gallade and Gardevoir.

"Do you remember our first date," Amy asked.

"I certainly did, it was at a Gala just like this one."

Amy could easily remember her first date with Zach. It was 20 years ago and the two of them were both only 18 years old. She could remember the details so vividly, from the dress that she wore, to the day of the event.

The first date that they went on was on December 21. It was a cold and snowy night in Lumiose City and the two of them spent various time together that day. They first went to the movie and then from the movie they both went to get dinner at the fancy and expensive Restaurant Le Wow. After eating they then went and attended the Light Gala. A Gala that was hosted by Meyer and his beautiful girlfriend. The two of them threw a beautiful party. Amy could remember the dress she wore, it was bright yellow dress that swayed and she had her hair in a bun that night. It was the night that Zach made her feel like a princess. He showed her the true beauty that she always looked for. He made her laugh that day and she remember how her Gardevoir was only a Kirlia that loved to battle and perform. It was one of the most important day of her life and she would always remember that day.

The other four most important days of her life. Was the day that she gave birth to her kids. Another important day was her becoming a trainer and getting her pokemon. The other two important days of her life was the day that she meet Zach and the day she got married. The day that she became Kalos Queen. Each of those days she could remember and she wished she could go back to the time when her life wasn't stressful. Now that Team Oblivion appeared it was her job to help put an end to them but she couldn't since they always vanished. Everyone that she knew expected her to become strong enough to easily stop Team Oblivion.

One of the fond memory of Amy life was getting her Ralts from her parents. Her parents were both psychics who were extremely famous even as famous as the gym leader Sabrina. But unlike her sister who easily was great at using her psychic powers, Amy lacked the power to be strong. So her parents thought that it would be a good idea to send her on a self taught journey. She spent months just learning how to levitate a pokeball. So as Amy started her journey she met many interesting trainers. During Amy journey she met two trainers, one who went by the name Zach and he was also a psychic like her. The other trainer was a draconid by the name of Ryuu even though his name was Draco.

The three trainers all traveled together and they all caught pokemon. Both Zach and Ryuu were competing in the Kalos League while Amy was competing in the Pokemon Showcase. The three made many great rivals and even helped take down an evil Organization that went by the name of Team Omni. Team Omni was an evil organization that tried to awaken Arceus by opening the distortion world and getting Dialga and Palkia. They then also let Hoopa-Unbound out of the prison bottle. They were just as bad as Team Oblivion but they were using pokemon as test dummies for their twisted cause. Amy Espeon was a test subject of their along with Zach Espeon too. It took awhile but she was able to stop them quickly before Arceus awoken.

Another fond memory was her becoming Kalos Queen. It was so long ago but she missed the time that she was Kalos Queen. Amy loved performing with all of her pokemon, it was a good way for her to relax and just have fun with her pokemon. Her Kirlia and Gloom were the two pokemon that Amy loved to perform together with and since she was Kalos Queen. Amy got to visit various city and meet many fascinating people.

Another important memory of hers was marrying Zach. It was 18 years ago and the two of them were only 20. Both of them remembered that day so well. When the wedding was about to begin, Amy hair was a wreck and it was pointing up and was everywhere. It took her mother at least an 1 just to calm her down and Amy and Zach then both got married. It was such a wonderful day for both of them and Amy could never forget it. It was so magical that she felt like she had a fairytale wedding.

One of her last fond memory was giving birth. She could remember the process so well. The day that Selina was born was a painful day for Amy. She could still remember the pain of carrying a baby inside her stomach. And when Selina was born, Amy was in one of the most excruciating pain ever. She felt so much pain but the minute that Selina was born. It all changed, sure she was still in pain but her holding her daughter was one of the most important time ever. She remembered how it was her obligation to protect her children at all cases. Even if it meant that she would have to sacrifice herself, she would willingly do it to protect the one she loves.

Amy started to giggle as she recalled, Selina thinking she didn't know who she had a crush on. She loved her daughter but she wasn't as clueless as her husband.

* * *

As all of them started to trick or treat with Brian and Lucy. They had bags of candy and they weren't even done getting candy yet. Each one of them was having fun and laughing. But one of the trainers was secretly thinking everything over in their life. How they hurt so many people because of stupid events that happened in their live. The person was watching how all of their friends were having fun and they were still being haunted by their past. If only some events never happened then maybe everything would have changed. The person was getting extremely jealous of then two new friends Lucy and Brian. The person name was Ally and she was tired of the past haunting her.

Ally started reflecting on her life, from everything that she ever done. She started remembering the day she got Glaceon. Ally was only a little girl at the age of 5 when she got Eevee as a present. When she and Eevee first met each other, the two got together perfectly. The two started training with Carrie when Ally was only 5 in a half. The two girls spent month training with Lucian and Ally started to learn more about her heritage. Ally often saw her two cousin when she was younger but she also remembered seeing a boy many years older than her with them. She then started recalling all of the stupid things that she did with Carrie.

Ally started to recall the day she turned 10. Carrie,Brittany,and Ally were all celebrating their birthdays and they then went to go and get their starter pokemon. Ally picked a Chimchar and she spent months training her Chimchar. Her Chimchar was extremely hyper and Eevee was extremely calm. Ally decided on her first journey that she was going to be a coordinator. When she originally started off as a coordinator she place extremely low in her first Grand Festival. She then started to recall the team that she had by the end of her Sinnoh Journey. She had a Monferno,Staravia,Luxio,Roselia,Eevee,Gloom,Gabite,Buneary,Vespiquen,Pachirisu,Cherrim,Drifloon,Snover, and Finneon.

All of her pokemon were sent training and she was doubting herself over her loss in the Grand when Carrie decided that they would start back off in a new region. When they arrived in the new region they all decided to continue travelling. During that journey, Ally lost multiple contest when she got there and she started noticing that being nice to her pokemon, was making her weak so she decided to go search for powerful pokemon. She started pushing her pokemon to their limit and started to even push her friends more away from her. She then even started to work with an evil Organization for a while and she started to go after the legendary pokemon Deoxys when she was working for them. It took her a long time till she noticed her errors in her way and that was the end of the journey in the region.

Meanwhile she started to spend months trying to reconnect with everyone but she accidently destroyed her relationship with her twin sister. They stopped talking to each other and she then started to travel with Carrie and the others through Johto. During Johto she started to learn more about herself and she started trying to fix the relationship between her pokemon. So much happened to her and she started to beat herself up over it, and she then started to battle more. Ally still had ghost of the past following her and she was scared about what they would do. During her journey she met Brian and they started to travel with each other. Brian started to help her become a better person. The two of them were good friend and she started to help Brian become a better trainer.

Ally started to reflect on her journey so far. She changed so much and she started to change for the battle. Ally had her ups and down and she grown so much from being good to stepping into the darkness then she turned back into the light. She then started to snap out of recalling everything and she saw Brian who was dressed up as a knight. "Hey are you okay," Brian asked her. "Yeah I am great, I was just reflecting everything that happened,"Ally told him. "Well Ally you have grown a lot and I still remember the time we journeyed together through Johto. It was one of the best journeys that I ever had and it was excellent to spend time with you," Brian whispered to her. Ally then started blushing and she started to hug herself for warmth, The weather was extremely cold and Ally started to shiver. Brian then noticed that Ally was cold so he offered her his coat. She graciously accepted the coat and put it over her costume.

Ally emerald eyes then started to shine brightly as she saw all of her friends happy, She then started to put her hair in a ponytail and her face was almost as pink as her hair. Her halloween outfit she was dressed up as a gothitelle and she started to walk with everyone else. Earlier that day she decided to bring her Infernape and Drifblim with her when they were at the pokemon center. Ally then started to start collecting candy with everyone else. "Well I can't wait till the dance appear and we start to be able to dance," Ally told Brian. The two of them started to talk more and they then started to share. "Well I must say I have been spending some time training," Brian told Ally. "Well I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen at the dance," Ally told him. "Well what do you think it is?" "I don't know but it is possible that it is Team Oblivion," Ally speculated.

* * *

A young boy who had medium black hair and black colored eyes started to walk to a huge castle. The boy was dressed in a blue and orange jacket with an orange shirt underneath, blue cargo pants, and orange Nikes. He then had a necklace holding a custom made blue and orange pokeball for his partner. He had on his eyes a pair of blue headphones over his ears that holds a key stone. The boy had 6 pokemon surrounded him and protecting him.

A bipedal, dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red is a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout was walking beside the boy. On the back of its fin it had a metal band with music signs and a mega stone.

Another pokemon was walking beside the boy and it was fox-like, quadruped Pokémon is covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It has nine, long tails, each of which is tipped with pale orange. There is a fluffy crest atop its head, and a small mane around its neck. The fox-like pokemon has gleaming red eyes that are said to give it the ability to control minds. It's ears are pointed, and it has long, slender legs with three-toed paws.

The other pokemon has a sleek black body with four slender legs and crimson eyes. There are two pairs of pointed teeth visible when its mouth is open, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It has long pointed ears and a bushy tail, each with a yellow band around them. Its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its yellow markings started to glow at night.

One of the pokemon was a dark purple, bipedal Pokémon with a roundish body. It has red eyes and a wide mouth that is usually curled into a sinister grin. Multiple spikes cover its back, and it has large pointed ears. Its arms and legs are short with three digits on both its hands and feet. It also has a stubby tail.

A large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-sided star. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Its feet are webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It has eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe runs down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around the frog-like neck and extends outward behind its head.

A reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of its long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws.

"Well let's go to this gala!"

* * *

Meanwhile a girl with purple hair and bright jade green eyes. The girl wore a long dress that resembled a Flaaffy. The girl then had her pokemon out and she started to go look toward a huge palace. "It's so beautiful," the girl told all of her pokemon. All of her pokemon agreed with her and they all started to walk toward the castle.

A pink, bipedal, sheep-like Pokémon. Its white mane of wool curls sideways on the top of its head and extends to its upper body. The sheep-like pokemon ears are thick, sideways cones with black stripes, and it has small, blue eyes. It has stubby arms and one nail on each foot. The wool pokemon long tail has black stripes and is tipped with a blue orb.

A cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with red markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored plus sign in the middle of its circular red cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly red. Its limbs are stubby and digitless, and it has red front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a red plus sign.

A cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with blue markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored minus sign in the middle of its circular blue cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly blue. Its limbs are stubby and digitless, and it has blue front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a blue minus sign.

A quadruped, mammalian Pokémon covered primarily in pale cream-colored fur with pinkish feet, ears, and tail. There are two bows on its body, one on its left ear and one around its neck, from which two feelers adorn it. The bows are pale cream with pinkish centers, while the feelers are pale cream with pinkish and blue tips. It has short, slender legs and small paws with three visible toes on each foot. Its eyes are blue with white pupils and no visible sclera. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Its furry pinkish tail is slightly curved in a crescent shape.

As they all continued walking to the gala. "Well if I see you Ally at the Gala, I am taking you down now and telling the truth about everything. It is game over for you girl."

* * *

Selina and all of them were currently still going trick-or-treating. As she looked down to the amount of candy that she got. It was so much that she started to have to drag her bag. They then all continued walking to more houses to get more candy. Selina then started to look at all of her pokemon. All of her pokemon looked happy and they were all having fun. It made her happy to see that all of her pokemon were happy and she started to smile. Selina then recalled the legendary story of Halloween. It was said that any ghost type pokemon would have their power upgraded by 20%. It was because of this ancient plate that was known as the Spooky Plate. She started to wonder why this plate had the power to make pokemon stronger but it was pretty much impossible to find.

Selina then started to remember some of the things that happened in her past. She started to remember the time she was only a little girl. Before her little sister Ashley was born, she started to remember a boy who was with her. She started to think he was her imaginary friend when he suddenly disappear. She knew he was real but she couldn't tell what happened to the boy. He was their for her when she was scared when her parents used to fight. He used to protect her when she was scared and he even taught her how to fight. He was always there for her and he taught her how to befriend pokemon.

That boy was someone that took care of her and was like a teacher to her. He even took her on little trips in the wood to get her away from her parents. She could remember the time that her parents was about to take it out on her and he protected her. He was her guardian angel and she was almost always protected when something bad happened. She wanted to know who that boy was and maybe meet him again. Selina knew that he was at least 8 years older than her but she wanted to remember at least his name. Back when she was younger her parents were horrible to her but shortly after Ashley was born they changed for the better.

She then started to remember the time she went on her journey with Ally and Carrie. Ally invited both Ashley and her on her journey. Selina and Ashley both accepted and they both arrived in Sinnoh. On the journey with Ally, Selina and Ashley both were able to capture a few pokemon and they met many new people along with pokemon. In that journey, Selina caught a few pokemon. She remembered how she gotten to hang out with Carrie and her cousin. Carrie was one of her influences that made her want to become a trainer and compete in the pokemon league. Her first team that she truly had was the following. A Ralts, Eevee, Oddish, Mime Jr, Chingling, Aipom, Elekid, Magby, Rhyhorn, and Swinub.

Selina started to recall everything that ever happened on the day she turned 10. The day that she turned 10 was September 23 and she was still traveling with Carrie and Ally and they were in the Johto region. She was able to get a starter pokemon from Professor Elm and she picked a baby Cyndaquil. During her journey in Johto she decided to do Pokeathlon and gyms. She got to compete in her first league and she placed in the top 32. She lost to Carrie in the league and she decided to train more with her pokemon. Some of her old pokemon appeared and they evolved once. Her old team was now Kirlia,Eevee,Gloom, Mime Jr, Chingling,Ambipom,Electabuzz,Magmar, Rhydon, and Piloswine. The other pokemon that she got throughout her journey was the following. A Cyndaquil,Sentret, Chikorita,Yanma, Mareep, Unown, Slowpoke, Wynaut, Girafarig, Smoochum,Natu, and Skarmory.

The next journey that Selina went on was to Kanto. She traveled and collected some gym badges there. It took her awhile but she managed to get all of her badges. Once she got all of her badges she then stayed and started training with Sabrina. She placed in the top 16 in her second league and she then used some of her old pokemon. Some of her pokemon evolved and her original team was now. A Kirlia,Eevee,Gloom,Chingling,Ambipom,Electivire,Magmortar,Rhyperior,and Mamoswine. The pokemon she got in Johto some of them evolve. So she now had a Quilava,Furret,Bayleef, Yanmega, Flaaffy, Unown, Slowbro, Wobbuffet, Girafarig, Smoochum, Xatu, and Skarmory. The new pokemon that she caught were a Drowzee, Exeggcute, Abra, Butterfree, Psyduck, Cubone, and Kangaskhan.

They then also went and traveled through the Orange and Sevii Island. In the two island Selina caught a Ponyta, Krabby, Lapras, and then used her other pokemon and some of them evolved. Selina now had a Bellossom,Typhlosion, Meganium, Gardevoir, Chimecho, Hypno, Exeggutor, Golduck, and Marowak. She then battled Drake and barely managed to beat his pokemon team with her team of Bellossom, Gardevoir, Eevee, Typhlosion, Mamoswine, and her Golduck.

The next region that Selina visit was Hoenn and she was told the prophecy of the upcoming events that led to Kalos. All that she could remember at the moment was that she placed in the Top 8 in the league.

The region after Hoenn was Unova and that was one of the funnest journey ever. She did the best in the league ever only placing in the Top 4. She met many interesting trainers that specialized in a type but there was a tournament that many people competed in. So Selina competed in the psychic type tournament and she placed in the semifinals round but lost to an elite trainer. Selina then was remembering all the pokemon that she caught. She had a Munna, Swoobat, Solosis,Gothita,Elgyem, Mienshao, Lillipup,and a Zebstrika.

"Well ready to go back to the pokemon center," Lucy told all of them.

* * *

Team Oblivion were at their headquarter. They were all talking around a table.

"Okay everyone, we are going to start listening to all of your idea for what we are going to do when we arrive in Parfum Palace," a member of Team Oblivion told everyone.

"Well we could always go and start stealing some pictures," Team Oblivion member Illusio recommended as he started to eat some ramen noodle.

"Why the heck do you have ramen noodle," the person in charge of the meeting asked.

"Well I am extremely hungry and I can't think on a empty stomach," Illusio responded.

"So about this stealing, are we going to do this," another member asked.

"No we are not going to be stealing pictures. Who do you think we are? We are not hoodlums that steal pictures for crying out loud! We are not Team Rocket low," the person in charge said.

Some of the grunts then started to glare at the person in charge.

"So we are not going to steal the picture," a organization member asked.

"Yes we are not stealing picture," the person in charge screamed.

"Was that really necessary to scream at all of us," Team Oblivion member Umbra told the person in charge.

"Well we could always steal some of those statues in that palace," Team Oblivion member Oblivia recommended.

"What is with all of you wanting to steal statues!"

"We could totally steal the statues and decorate this place," a Team Oblivion grunt told them.

"Yeah we should!"

"No we are not stealing statues either!"

"What a buzzkill," Lethe muttered under her breath.

"I heard that!"

"We could always steal some artifact that are in the Palace," Team Oblivion member Chaos asked as he was eating some chips.

"That is actually a good idea," the person in charge replied.

 _"Crunch...Crunch...Crunch"_

"What is with everyone eating food in here," the person in charge bursted out.

"Well none of us had time to eat food," Team Oblivion member Umbra responded.

"How did none of you have time to go to the cafeteria to eat food," the person in charge asked.

"Unlike you, we actually have to go on various mission almost every day," Chaos told the person in charge.

"Well I do a lot okay but don't you give me that attitude. The boss gave me the job to get all the plans in order," the person that was in charge told him.

"Why couldn't the boss do it. I mean the boss is probably the most inspiring person ever,"

"The boss had some business to attend and I was left in charge."

 _"Smack...Smack...Smack"_

 _"_ Now Wrath and Envy get the other deadly sins okay."

Wrath and Envy both left the room.

"Now does anyone have any ideas that are actually really good," the person in charge asked.

"How about we go and steal all of the furniture in the palace."

The person in charge then face palmed themselves.

"We have no hope for this organization if we have idiots in it."

"Hey we could leave the royal family without anything to lay on. Now that is intimidating," a grunt said.

 _"Smack...Smack...Smack"_

"Who is smacking dat gum!"

Everyone then turned around to a girl who was smacking gum.

"Spit that gum out!"

"Excuse me! Don't speak to me that way and another thing I am allowed to do anything that I want."

"You see this is the problem with this organization. We have members in this organization that can't learn to be respectful."

"We have that all around in this world."

"How about we kidnapped the Royal Family and hold them hostage?"

"That is actually a good idea and it would be a good way to make people fear us," the person in charge told everyone.

He then started planning out all the steps.

"Now what else can we do," the person asked.

"We could actually try kidnapping all of the famous figures in Kalos," Odin told everyone.

"Now that is a good idea but we can't bring too much suspicion."

"There are a lot of things that we can do," Odin told the person in charge.

"Okay Odin I get it. Does any of you know what we can also do for this mission to infiltrate the palace."

"We need to capture all of the aura guardians,psychic,draconid, and etc."

"So the machine that we have will be powered up," Odin told everyone.

"But isn't kidnapping people a bad thing," a member of Team Oblivion questioned.

"Everything that we do is a bad thing."

"Yeah Odin has a point."

"How about we steal all of the Palace food," a grunt asked.

"Yeah we should totally do that!"

"Are we really that low that we would steal food," the person in charge screeched.

"Yeah we would," everyone else in the room replied.

"Idiots," the person in charge said as they were banging their head into a wall.

"The Seven Deadly Sins are reporting for duty!"

"Finally some smart people that are not as stupid as our grunts."

"What do you want us to do?"

"I am going to assign each one of you someone that you need to take out and bring back here."

As all of the deadly sins got their objective they then all started to leave.

"Now let see how all of you people deal with us now," the person in charge smirked.

* * *

As they all started to finish Trick-or Treating. Selina was tugging on her Mew outfit and Ashley was freezing in her Starmie costume. Every Single one of the them were wearing costume and they all started to go back to the Pokemon Center. As they put all of their candy away in their room they then all started to leave the pokemon center.

"Well ready to go to the Gala now," Lyn asked all of them.

"We've been waiting forever just to go to the Gala!"

"It's gonna be magical," Lucy told them all and her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"It's sure is and I can't wait to go," Fabian told all of them.

"Well lets start walking toward the ball."

They then all started to walk.

As they were all walking toward the ball.

The boys accidentally missed a sign and they then all continued walking.

"Why didn't they have something to drive us to the Gala," Ally complained.

"They probably do actually, we might have missed the turn," Cass told them.

They then all continued walking to Parfum Palace.

"My legs hurt!"

"Well stop complaining, we have to keep walking."

"Hey Selina, can't we just have the pokemon use psychic to fly us to the dance," Ashley asked.

"Well we could but the pokemon would use a lot of energy," Selina replied.

"We might as well just continue walking," Bonnie told all of them.

They then continued walking to the Gala.

Max Shuppet then started to float toward Max.

"What is it Shuppet?"

Shuppet then started to notice something.

Max then started to look to see what Shuppet was looking at.

He then saw a carriage with a few people in it.

"Did we just forget to find the carriage and to go get a carriage," Max muttered under his breath.

Max then went over to the boys and told them the problem.

"Well we better hurry and try finding one quickly," Brian told all of them.

"Yeah before all the girls kill us," Ben tell the guys.

"Well I'll go and try distracting the girls," Fabian says.

Fabian then started talking to all the girls. While Max and Ben then started to go look for a carriage.

As Max and Ben started looking for a carriage and Fabian and Brian was trying to distract the girls.

"Oh did you hear about the battle between Diantha and Calem?"

"Yeah and I heard that Diantha was able to beat him once his Greninja lost to her Mega Gardevoir," Brian told the girls.

"Well I heard that Diantha is supposed to appear at the Gala," Bonnie told all the girls.

"I can't wait to meet Diantha," Ally told all of the others.

"Hey wait, where is Ben and Max," Ally asked them after noticing them.

"Well they just went to look around,"Fabian rushed.

They then all started to notice carriages.

"Where the heck are people getting these carriages?"

"I don't know but how come we didn't notice it before," Nora asked.

"Well they do take time for the rapidash to gallop toward the Palace."

"So do you mean to tell me that we are walking to the Gala because you boys who we gave the job to look for transportation missed a sign!"

"You better hope that they can find a carriage before I strike you all down!"

Max and Ben then returned with nothing.

"You did not find a carriage did you," Bonnie barked.

"No they didn't have any at the time. So we are going to have to continue walking."

"I'm going to kill you!"

The girl then started to run after the boys.

"Well, Well,Well, look who I see," a voice said out loud.

Ally then turned around and started to notice a girl in a carriage.

"Oh you got to be kidding me," Ally whispered as the girl started to glare at her.

"Well, I see you have made some friends Ally or should I say Allison."

"Who is that girl," Bonnie asked.

"That girl is Jillian and she is from Twinleaf Town," Carrie told all of them.

"Hey Jillian do you think we can jump in the carriage with you," Selina asked.

"Sure you all can but Allison," Jill told all of them.

"Why can't Ally go too," Bonnie asked.

"Because I specifically hate her for all the things she did to me."

Everyone then started to go into the carriage but Bonnie,Max,Fabian,Heidi,and Brian.

"We'll meet up with you okay."

"Sylveon use your moonblast attack now and fire it at Allison,"Jill commanded her pokemon.

Sylveon then started to use the power of the moon and it then started to launch it at Ally.

Ally Glaceon then went and countered it with a ice beam attack.

"Well see you all later,"Jill said laughing maniacally.

They then all started to continue walking.

"Hey Ally why does Jillian hate you," Bonnie asked.

"Well you can say that the two of us never really got along and a few years ago I did something terrible,"Ally revealed.

"Well what did you do?"

"Leave Ally alone okay," Brian told all of them.

"Thanks," Ally muttered under her breath.

An hour later and they all arrived at the Gala.

As they arrived at the Gala they all started walking up the golden stairs.

The beautiful palace had magnificent pictures depicting of the Kalos War and rare pokemon. They all saw a beautiful statue of a milotic standing in display. As they were all walking into the dancing area. They all then saw Selina and the others all dancing and eating. Amy and Zach then noticed them and started walking toward them.

"Everyone you managed to make it to the Gala. Well everyone go and enjoy the refreshment and get grooving on the dance floor," Amy told all of them.

"Yeah and just a tip to some of you start speaking french because some of the noble people speak it here,"Zach recommended to them.

"Well the two of us will be off dancing away," Amy announced.

Zach then grabbed Amy hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

As Amy and Zach started to slow dance to a song.

"Well Ally can I please have this dance,"Brian asked.

"You may."

Ally and Brian both started to dance.

Bonnie and the others all started to walk around the palace. As they were all walking they were all able to meet up with Selina and the others.

"Selina and everyone we found you all," Bonnie and Max announced.

As they all started to go and hug each other, their pokemon were all playing. They then all saw the Elite 4 Caitlin appear and walk over to them.

"Hello Miss Caitlin," Everyone said as they bowed to her.

"Hello all of you, I have something I need to tell you. It was in a future of mine and I believe that it will provide some insight for all of your future," Unova Elite Four Caitlin told all of them.

"What is it that you want to tell us," Bonnie asked.

" _A tale of Amorous lover shall unite under the fire of the quarrel._

 _The dexterity of these lover shall save them as the past the present and the future collide as one._

 _The Origin of Mega Evolution will crumble as the two lover realize their feeling_

 _Only then will the amorous lover unite as one to put an end to the quarrel that surround the region of love"_

"What does it mean," Max asked.

"Well I can't tell you but when the time comes you will understand all," Caitlin told everyone as she started to walk away.

"That was weird," Selina told all of them.

"How about all of us go and enjoy ourselves today," Carrie asked.

Everyone then started to walk back into the ballroom.

As they walked back into the ballroom everyone then started to dance.

Bonnie and Max both started to dance. As both of them started to waltz together, Max started to accidently step on Bonnie foot and then when they were waltzing Max accidently bumped into Bonnie and they both started to fall to the ground. Max then gave Bonnie his hand and helped her up and the two then started to laugh.

The pokemon then also started to dance with each others.

A young woman in her mid twenty walked up to them.

The young woman was wearing a mask to surround her face and it was in the shape of the queen of heart. She had a beautiful red gown that had design of the hearts to surround the gown.

" Bonsoir Miss! Comment appréciez-vous votre temps ici au gala?" Bonnie asked the young woman.

"Je vais avoir un moment très agréable lors du gala et diriez-vous?"

"Je suis actuellement Avoir un temps magnifique avec tous mes amis et je ne veux pas la nuit à la fin."

"Quel est votre nom jeune fille?"

"Mon nom est Bonnie et ceci est mon ami Max et il est de la région Hoenn. Excusez-moi de demander , mais quel est votre nom de Miss?"

"Eh bien mon nom n'a pas d'importance pour vous, mais je vais par le nom de Adeline Guillory et je suis un ancien entraîneur de pokemon et interprète. Je veux aussi apprendre l'origine de nombreux événements historiques qui ont lieu dans la région Kalos."

"Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît dire à mon ami et moi à propos de l'origine de ce château puis," a demandé à Bonnie .

"Eh bien, ils disent que le palais a été construit par le roi de Kalos juste après une guerre avec les régions voisines il ya 300 ans . Au début, le roi de Kalos utilisé comme une loge huntinf mais plus tard élargi dans le palais," a déclaré Adeline les deux formateurs.

"Il est vraiment plus que vous pouvez dire de nous deux?"

"Regardez le temps, je suis tellement désolé mais je dois chercher quelqu'un qui est portait la même robe que moi , je l'espère de parler à la fois de vous revoir!"

"Eh bien, ce fut un plaisir de parler de vous manquez Adeline et je l'espère de vous revoir."

"Au Revoir!"

"Au Revoir!"

"Hey Bonnie what were you speaking back there," Max asked.

"I was speaking French," Bonnie replied to Max question.

"Well how about we walk over there to where Selina and Carrie are," Max asked Bonnie.

"Sure now let's go!"

"Hey Bonnie do you think you can teach me how to speak French," Max asked.

"Sure I can teach you French but you have to help. Now the first thing I will teach you is how to say good evening. In french good evening is bonne soirée. Now Max you try to say the word."

"Bonne soirée," Max muttered.

"That was really good and now we will continue working on it later."

As they both got to Selina and Carrie, who were both eating some food and talking.

"Oh hey Bonnie and Max," Selina said gloomy.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just bored,"Selina replied.

"How about you come dance with us."

"No thank you, I would rather just shove food up my face."

Amy and Zach then both walked over to the four trainers.

"Hey Mom and Dad," Selina said more gloomy.

"Selina I know that you want to dance with Carrie so go and dance, Have fun and know that no matter what I will alway support you of your decision," Amy told her daughter.

"How do you know that I want to dance with Carrie?"

"Selina trust me as a mother I have instinct that allows me to pick up on my child's feeling. Now I know that you have had a crush on Carrie for some time now. And if you think that I ashamed of you for liking someone of the same gender then I am here to tell you that I am not ashamed. I am proud that you have found someone that makes you happy and you have found some of the greatest friends in the entire world. So go and have fun and know that I will always love you."

"Well may I have this dance," Carrie asked Selina.

"You may have this dance," Selina replied as they both started dancing.

"You really are a good mother," Bonnie told Amy.

"Well trust me Bonnie, I am trying my hardest."

"Hey do you know when the fireworks are going to happen," Max asked.

"Well they say that the fireworks are going to happen in a few minutes so you two should go to the balcony since it is really romantic," Zach nudged Max.

"Hey do you want to go to the balcony," Bonnie asked.

"Sure and let's hurry!"

Max, Bonnie and their pokemon all started to walk up toward the balcony.

As Max and Bonnie both saw the beautiful eerie scenery around them they but started to watch as the firework started appearing.

As many different shapes of pokemon appears, Bonnie and Max stared in awe of the beautiful scene.

Shortly after the fireworks has ended and Max and Bonnie both stood up in the balcony.

"Max thank you for everything so far. Thanks for being with me on my journey and getting to spend such a special moment with you,"Bonnie said with her cheeks blushing.

"Thank you Bonnie, for everything too."

"Your welcome and let's make this an interesting journey."

The two and their pokemon then all left the balcony and started walking in the halls.

Meanwhile in the ballroom, both Amy and Zach kissed each others as the firework ended. Selina and Carrie also kissed each other after the firework and were both holding hands.

Shortly after a huge armada of Team Oblivion grunts and Admins started to surround the ballroom. Hordes of pokemon started to surround them and everyone was trapped.

"This is a hostage situation now everyone stay here and wait while we steal everything in this palace."

"You can't do that," Princess Allie yelled.

"Selina get the others and all of you go find Bonnie and Max," Amy told them.

"What about you," Selina asked concern.

"Your father and I will take care of them now go."

Selina and Carrie then went and got the others.

"Gardevoir now use your shadow ball now and start launching multiple attacks."

Amy's Gardevoir then took it hands and started to create multiple balls of dark energy and started throwing them at all the wild pokemon.

As each attack hit the target the Team Oblivion member all got agitated and started firing attacks.

All of the trainers that was in the ballroom helped battle Team Oblivion.

* * *

Meanwhile the Kalos Champion Diantha was currently walking in a dark hallway. As she walking in the dark hallway she then started to sense a presence.

"Come on out, I know that you are hiding," Diantha yelled.

A shadowy figure appear behind Diantha and kicked Diantha to the ground. As Diantha got up she then threw a punch on the person. The shadowy figure then announced,"Delphox use your magic room attack." A large red wall with a ceiling was trapping Diantha and her enemy. The person then started to reveal their face to Diantha.

"So it was you Malva. What are you doing here?"

"I am here to battle you and see who is stronger."

"A battle is fine but don't expect to win."

"Houndoom and Pyroar come on out now!"

"Hawlucha and Gardevoir please assist me in this battle."

"Houndoom now mega evolve," Malva then pressed her necklace and activated Houndoom Mega Evolution.

"Gardevoir let our hearts connect and mega evolve," Diantha then pressed her mega charm and Gardevoir started to mega evolve.

"Mega Houndoom use smog attack and Pyroar use wild charge!"

"Hawlucha use your sword dance attack and Mega Gardevoir use your shadow ball attack."

* * *

Meanwhile Bonnie and Max were both wandering in a hallway. The two trainers both started to notice something strange was happening as they both spotted someone wearing a mask.

"Come on out now Sylveon and Trevenant."

"Shuppet can you help us please,"Max asked as his shuppet got into battle.

"Fennekin I need your help now."

"Sylveon now use your swift attack and Trevenant use your shadow claw attack."

Sylveon then started to summon stars and fired it at both of the pokemon and Trevenant vanished and then went behind Shuppet and slashed it with it claws.

Shuppet and Fennekin then both fell to the ground.

"Shuppet use your shadow ball attack."

Shuppet then started to launch a ball of dark shadow energy at Trevenant.

"Fennekin use your ember please."

Fennekin then launch a burst of fire at Trevenant.

"Now attack you two."

Sylveon and Trevenant both went and started attacking the pokemon.

"Fennekin please get up," Bonnie begged.

"Now use your shadow claw attack on Fennekin trevenant."

Trevenant then went and was about to slash fennekin was a shadow claw when suddenly Shuppet took the attack.

"Shuppet please hang on!"

Shuppet then started to glow dark purple as it started to evolve.

As it was changing dark purple energy consumed it and it became Banette.

Banette then vanished and used phantom force attack.

"Now Banette use your shadow claw too."

Banette then started to slash Trevenant with shadows.

"Sylveon use your hyper voice attack."

"Key use your water pulse attack now to stop Sylveon!"

A greninja appeared and started to launch a ball of water at Sylveon.

"You two go no and get out of here."

Bonnie and Max then both started running out the hallway.

As they were both in a new corridor they all saw Chaos and Lethe.

"Now it is time for us to take you down."

* * *

Meanwhile Selina and the others were all wandering.

"Selina, Nora and I are going to look for the poke Flute," Ben told her as the two both started running in a different direction.

As they were all walking, two people appeared and both of them were glaring at Cass and Yuna.

"Wrath and Envy such a pleasure to see you two again," Cass said sarcastically.

"All of you go now! Cass and I will handle this," Yuna told everyone.

As everyone found a Team Oblivion member to battle all that was left was Carrie and Selina.

The two girls then were both stealthy walking.

As they were walking they both spot Odin with his starmie and Alakazam.

"Gastly and Umbreon come on out!"

"Pichu and Gardevoir both of you come on out now!"

"Starmie use your psychic attack and Alakazam use your energy ball attack."

Starmie then threw Gastly and Pichu to the wall and Alakazam threw a green ball of energy at Umbreon and Gardevoir.

As the three trainers all started to call attacks soon the battle turned for Odin favor.

"Now Starnie use your water pulse attack and Alakazam use your energy ball attack on the girls."

As the two attacks were both being thrown toward the two girls suddenly a tiny shadow appeared. It then launched two orbs at the attacks.

As smoke started to appear the tiny shadow allies appeared.

As the smoke vanished, Selina was shocked to see her pokemon returned.

Standing in front of both of the girls were a tiny Eevee and then a Pancham,another eevee,and a boy wearing a costume were all protecting them.

"Eevee you are finally back,"Selina said as she ran to Eevee and picked her up. Selina then started to cry as she was holding her pokemon.

"Eevee I spent so long looking for you that I didn't even know what happened to you. But now we are both together. So how about we both finish all of them off."

"Now Starnie use your water pulse attack and Alakazam use your energy ball attack."

"Eevee now use your hidden power and then use your iron tail attack,"Selina ordered full of determination.

Finding her long time friend was now over at last.

* * *

Answers

Will serena and ash kiss

 **Yes but only when Ash return from Kanto.**

Can selina eevee evolve

 **Yes Selina's Eevee will evolve in a few upcoming chapter.**

Will amy kiss zach soon

 **Yes and it already happened.**

Will amy and zach face caleb and jill in tag battle

 **Maybe in the near future but not yet.**

Will brittany come soon

 **She will not appear till at least they get to Ambrette City or Shalour City.**

Can bonnie and max face nora and ben in a battle

 **Maybe in the near future chapter**

Will nora face ashley in a double contest battle

 **I'm sorry but Nora doesn't compete in contest so the two would never have a contest battle but maybe a regular battle**

Can ally go on a date with dawn from pokemon

 **No Dawn will not date any OC in this story**

Can selina kiss her love

 **Already happened in this chapter**

Can dawn date shadow

 **No Dawn will not date any OC in this story**

Can we learn about selina and how she met her gardevoir and bellossom

 **Yes we will learn more about the backstory of Gardevoir and Bellossom**

Can carrie and her crush kiss

 **Already happened in this chapter**

Will clemont ask ally to dance

 **No since the shipping is now turning to Ally and Brian**

Can bonnie ever stop being sad

 **We now know why Bonnie is sad but she is no longer sad**

Does Cass roselia and hitmonchan have a crush each other?

 **Well they might**

Will Cass get a boyfriend?

 **Maybe**

Will any of Cass pokemon evolve?

 **Yes all of Cass pokemon will evolve in future chapter**

Is Ashley gonna date someone?

 **Maybe**

Will cass face ashley in a contest battle with amy as the judge

 **Yes they will battle but Amy is not a contest judge**

Will glaceon tell how she met ally

 **Yes in flashback and the pokemon talking**

Do amy have 3 kids

 **Can't tell that yet**

What is the plot for selina

 **Can't tell**

Will lyn talk to bonnie about eevee

 **No**

Will amy reveal if shadow and her date

 **Can't tell**

Did shadow get amy pregnant with selina

 **Can't tell**

Will selina have a date

 **Yes and it was in this chapter the final reveal**

Will selina eevee try to find selina

 **It has been trying to find Selina for the past 2 chapter**

Will ally battle amy

 **In the near future.**

Can nora face ally

 **In the near future.**

Can bonnie face carrie

 **In the near future.**

Will nora face amy

 **In the near future.**

Can ally glaceon and ally have a special show for everyone

 **Maybe they will**

Ben cheat on nora by kiss selina

 **No not going to happen**

Is shadow the father of amy daughter selina

 **Can't tell that yet**

Can selina battle ally in a rematch

 **In the near future.**

Will selina use gardevoir and pichu vs ally glaceon and delphox

 **In the near future.**

Can ally greninja date her delphox

 **Maybe**

Can bonnie help selina pichu

 **Yes Bonnie's Dedenne will help Selina Pichu**

Will ashley and selina battle

 **In the near future.**

Will we learn about carrie gastly

 **Yes we will through flashback and talking**

Will selina battle bonnie

 **In the near future.**

Can shadow try to kiss amy

 **Can't tell**

Will carrie be evil

 **Maybe but she is not at the moment**

Will ashley meet brittany

 **Yes**

Is nora and selina friends?

 **Yes the two girls are actually good friends.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **This chapter is the 6th Chapter of the Development Arc**

 **Would you all like more Team Oblivion focus.**

 **Would you all like if we started to develop more on the past so like the 3000 year war?**

 **Should Molly,Xandra,Heidi,Cass,and Lucy get more development?**

 **Which one should get the most development?**

 **Would you all like to get a synopsis for each chapter?**

 **Also I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is and what should change or be added.**

 **What is a question the pokemon should ask each other.**

 **I hope to finish the next chapter by next week.**

 **Author Note**

 **I am extremely happy to hear so many good ideas from all of you. But only thing I don't want to read is one of you insulting another person by telling them not to voice their opinion. All of your opinions are great and I would love to hear more so this story can get better. Now just so you all know since this is the development arc it won't go back to Bonnie till chapter 23.**

 **Brian is ShadowKnight49 Productions OC's**

 **Caleb is** **DakotaDragons261 OC's**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Zach,Amy,Jill,Carrie,Ally,Ashley and Selina is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. I only own my Oc's**

* * *

As multiple battles were happening all at the same time. Many people were all having their pokemon out and they were all trying to defend the palace from Team Oblivion. Meanwhile two extremely strong trainers were both duking it out in an invisible wall. These two trainers were a former Elite 4 member and the Champion of the Kalos Region. The former Elite 4 Member was Malva and she was the mistress of fire. While the other woman was a famous and renowned actress and she was also the Grand Duchess of the Kalos Battle Chateau. The two were both good colleagues before Diantha found out that Malva was working for Team Flare. Diantha was so disgusted that an Elite 4 member would be working for such a horrible cause. So Diantha had Malva resign and they were looking for a candidate to fill her spot. So Diantha decided to ask Calem to fill the spot till she could find someone to take the job. While the two started their battle, Diantha had the upper hand but she could see how strong Malva was becoming. She was incredibly strong and Diantha was having difficulty defeating her.

"Well Diantha how about I just take you out now, Pyroar use your noble roar attack and Mega Houndoom use your smog attack," Malva ordered.

Pyroar then started to roar and it was lowering Hawlucha special attack and attack. Mega Houndoom then launched poisonous smog at both Hawlucha and Mega Gardevoir but the two pokemon were bot able to dodge the smog.

"Malva tell me why are you doing this! You used to be an Elite 4 Member so why do you honestly think that by working with organization such as Team Flare will help you become a better trainer. I will not hesitate to defeat you. Now Hawlucha use your sword dance attack and Mega Gardevoir use your moonblast attack now on Mega Houndoom."

Hawlucha then started to dance as blue swords started to appear beside Hawlucha and she then started to glow red raising it attack power. Mega Gardevoir then started to glow pink as it started to absorb cosmic energy from the moon. As it obtain the power from the moon it then created a ball of energy from the moon and it threw it at Mega Houndoom.

"You want to know why I am doing this because I am tired of people like you getting everything handed to you. You have never felt pain because you have been blessed with beauty,talent,and love ever since you were born. Now Pyroar use your flamethrower attack and Houndoom use your dark pulse attack."

Pyroar then started to open her mouth and she then launched flames from her mouth at Hawlucha. Diantha Hawlucha then started to dodge the attack by gliding out of the way. Mega Houndoom then started to launch purple pulse of energy at Mega Gardevoir. As the dark pulse was launched, Mega Gardevoir then managed to teleport out of the way.

"Malva, I actually do know what it is like to be in pain. I know what it is liked to be denied. But don't ever think that my beauty define who I am. Now Hawlucha use your flying press attack and Mega Gardevoir use your shadow ball attack," Diantha commanded both her pokemon.

Hawlucha then started to fly over Pyroar and Hawlucha started to have white and black energy surround it as it dived down and hit Pyroar. Mega Gardevoir then started to teleport itself and it started to launch a barrage of ball with dark energy surrounding it at Mega Houndoom.

Malva's Pyroar and Mega Houndoom were both struggling to get up. Pyroar was growling as it started to get back up and Mega Houndoom was growling as it stood up.

"Diantha I have gotten much stronger from my two years of training. I will defeat you no matter what may come of me. Now Pyroar darling please use your wild charge attack and mega Houndoom now use your flamethrower attack and show them the power of hellfire."

"Hellfire?"

Pyroar body had yellow electricity surround it and it started to slam straight into Hawlucha. As Hawlucha fell to the ground from the attack it started to have difficulty getting up. Mega Houndoom then started to launch pure black flames at Mega Gardevoir. As Mega Gardevoir tried to dodge the attack it just couldn't and was hit by the pure black flames.

"How did Mega Houndoom flames become black? You have gotten stronger then you were 2 years ago when Alain beat you in a battle. I was told that by Alain and now I see that you improved. Now Hawlucha use your poison jab attack and Mega Gardevoir please use your thunderbolt attack."

Hawlucha the started to run with a arm that was full of poison and as it got to Pyroar, Hawlucha jabbed Pyroar in the side. Mega Gardevoir then started to warp different areas and launched a bolt of thunder at Mega Houndoom.

"Well after training for years I was able to discover the secrets of fire type. So I spent my time learning all about it and my Houndoom was able to perfect using hellfire one of the strongest color flame ever. And just between me and you, I went easy on Alain so that match was just a giveaway. Now Pyroar use your hyper voice attack and Mega Houndoom use your crunch attack."

Pyroar then started to let out a loud scream that started to hurt Hawlucha and Mega Gardevoir. Mega Houndoom then jumped and started to bite down on Mega Gardevoir.

"Mega Gardevoir use your moonblast attack and Hawlucha now use your flying press attack," Diantha ordered her two pokemon.

Mega Gardevoir then started to glow pink as it started to absorb cosmic energy from the moon. As it obtain the power from the moon it then created a ball of energy from the moon and it threw it at Mega Houndoom. Hawlucha then started to fly over Pyroar and Hawlucha started to have white and black energy surround it as it dived down and hit Pyroar.

"Delphox now use your flame charge attack."

Malva's Delphox had flames surround it as it charge straight at Mega Gardevoir.

"Come on out now Tyrantrum!"

Tyrantrum then appeared and was ready to battle.

"Delphox now use your fire spin attack."

Delphox then launch a vortex of fire at Diantha pokemon.

"Do you honestly think that you will beat me with such a weak move?"

"Beat you? I don't have to beat you. All I have to do is keep you here so you won't mess with our goals," Malva told Diantha.

* * *

Meanwhile with Shadow,Carrie,and Selina. The three of them were all battling Odin who was overpowering the three of them. As Odin had just sent out his Persian who was able to make Selina Gardevoir have some trouble. Shadow then sent out his Gengar who was able to put up a fight against Starmie. The two psychic users were battling alongside Shadow who was a misguided boy. Odin was a Team Oblivion admin and it was his mission to defeat all of them.

"Well let just make this battle end quickly. Starmie now use your camouflage attack and Alakazam now use your energy ball attack. Persian now use your slash attack on that Eevee,"Odin ordered his pokemon.

Starmie then started to blend in with the environment confusing all of them. Alakazam then started to create ball of green energy and it then started to launch it at Gastly. Persian then started to run and it then slashed Eevee.

"Now Gengar use your shadow punch attack at Alakazam now," Shadow told his Gengar as it hid in the shadow and then went behind Alakazam and then punched Alakazam in the face.

"Gastly now use your shadow ball attack on Starmie," Carrie ordered. Gastly then started to create a ball of black energy at Starmie. The attack then missed Starmie completely.

"Eevee now use your hidden power attack on Persian." Eevee then started to create tiny orbs to throw at Persian. Persian then started to destroy some of the orbs but was hit by one.

"Soon everything that you girls ever love will be gone. Now Alakazam use your psychic attack on that Gengar. Starmie use your water pulse attack now on that Gastly and Persian use your power gem attack."

Alakazam then started to glow blue as it eyes also glowed and it then sent a psychic blast of energy at Gengar. Gengar then was able to hide in the shadows to dodge the attack. Starmie then started to glow blue and a ball of water then started to appear and it then launched it at Gastly. Persian red jewel on it's head started to glow as rocks started to come out of it and it started to hit Eevee sending it to a wall.

"What are you talking about? Now Eevee use your iron tail attack to go and hit that Persian." Selina's Eevee then started to run and it tail then become silver and it started to hit Persian side.

"Well let's just say that by the end of this night you will have one less problem on your hand,"Odin laughed manically.

"Gastly now please use your thunderbolt attack now on Starmie." Gastly then started to glow yellow and it launched electrical energy at Starmie.

"What do you mean Odin, that they will have one less problem? Gengar now please you scary face attack." Gengar then started to make a terrifying face at Alakazam which lowered Alakazam speed.

"Well let just say someone that Selina love we will have by the end of the night. Now Alakazam please use your psycho cut attack on that Gengar. While Starmie use your psychic on that Gastly. Persian please use your slash attack on that pathetic Eevee," Odin started to screech.

Alakazam then started to launch tiny slices of psychic energy at Gengar. As Gengar got hit by the attack it then fell to the ground. Starmie then started to glow pink as it eyes then glowed blue and it threw Gastly to the ground using psychic energy. Persian then started to run toward Eevee and slashed it sending it to the ground.

"Gastly please get up," Carrie begged as she saw her pokemon getting thrown to a wall. Gastly then started to glow purple and black as it started to change shape. As it finished glowing it then became a haunter.

"Haunter!" Haunter then started to hide in the shadow and it then hit Starmie with a shadow claw attack.

"Tell us this, who is the person that you are going to take," Shadow asked.

"I am not allowed to tell anyone," Odin replied.

"Well then I will force you to tell. Now Gengar use your shadow punch attack on Alakazam," Shadow yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile Ben and Nora were both running around the castle. The two trainers were both looking for the pokemon flute so that they could then wake up the pokemon Snorlax that was blocking the way. Ben was tired of the Snorlax blocking the way and he was even willing to catch the Snorlax so that it would never block they way ever again.

"Nora hurry, we got to find the PokeFlute," Ben said as he saw his girlfriend who was exhausted of running.

"I'm sorry Ben but I am too tired to run. Go on without me,"Nora said as she was kneeling against a wall.

"What are you talking about? I am not going to leave you here. So how about we both take a breather."

The two of them then took a few minute to take a break.

"Hey Nora get on my back."

Nora then got on Ben back and he then started to walk.

"A piggy back ride, remember when we were younger and you used to give me them all the time," Nora said reminiscing.

"Yeah and by doing this, you won't use a lot of energy and you can relaxes Nora."

"Hey Ben!"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Where do you think Team Oblivion hid the PokeFlute?"

"I honestly don't know Nora but I promise that the two of us will find it."

"Well we just need to find the person who has the flute on them," Nora told him.

"So let's get going," Ben said as he started to run.

As they both wandered into a hallway they both spotted a person wearing a King of Heart uniform. His face was hidden as he was wearing a mask to cover his face.

"What is with this palace many confusing hallway," Nora whispered as she got of Ben back.

"I don't know but who is this dude," Ben asked.

"I don't know but it looks like he is waiting for someone," Nora whispered.

"Well let's figure out what this dude is planning."

"Where is the boss, I have the flute and the boss is taking forever," the person told himself.

"So he has the flute,"Nora told Ben.

"Yeah and now I am going to get it," Ben replied.

"Don't Ben," Nora said as Ben started to walk to the person.

"Who the heck are you," the man ordered.

"Give me the flute now!"

"Oh no," Nora whispered to herself.

"Why would I ever give you the flute," the man told him.

"Because we need the flute so that Snorlax will move and everyone will be able to leave this town," Ben responded.

"What if we want all of you to stay in this town."

"Well my friends and I want to get out of this town."

"How about a battle to see if you are strong enough to even attempt to get the flute."

"Fine and I will not let you go so easily."

"Wait don't do this," Nora said making herself known.

"Oh is this your girlfriend. Quite the pretty one, how about you play a game where you have to save her," the King of Heart said.

"What are you talking about," Ben asked.

The King of Heart had his Serperior appear and it then grabbed Nora. Serperior then took her and dragged Nora toward him.

"Give her back now," Ben clenched his teeth as he barked at the King of Heart.

"Well I won't simply just give you back your girlfriend. You are going to have to beat me."

"Fine but don't cry when I defeat you in battle. Infernape come on out now,"Ben told the King of Heart when Ben then went and grabbed his belt that held his pokeballs. He then grabbed Infernape pokeball and threw it down on the ground.

Infernape then appeared and started to scream its name out.

"Slowking come on out now and show these incompetent trainer that you are a threat to them."

Slowking then came out its pokeball and then was ready to battle.

"Now let see what you will do if your little girlfriend is in danger. Now Serperior use your wrap attack now."

Serperior then started to wrap itself around Nora tighter.

Nora then started to scream in pain as she was slowly losing air.

"Let her go, I am begging you please let her go," Ben begged.

"No not until you show me how strong you are."

"Infernape now use your flamethrower attack on Serperior."

Infernape then started to launch flames from it mouth at Serperior.

"Now Slowking stop those flames with your psychic attack."

Slowking eyes glowed and it then started to control the flames and it then redirected the flames toward Ben.

Infernape then went and started to destroy all the flames by punching it.

"Infernape now jump and use your brick break attack."

Infernape then started to run and it left hand turn gray and it tried to hit Slowking, who managed to dodge the attack.

"Well you are too slow, so you better get quicker or your girlfriend might be done for."

"I won't let you hurt her,"Ben yelled as Infernape then started to run toward Slowking with a brick break attack.

"Slowking now stop Infernape in its track."

Slowking eyes glowed red and it then stopped Infernape completely.

"Infernape use your flamethrower attack now."

Infernape then started to launch flames at Slowking.

Slowking then redirected the attack again at Infernape.

"Now Slowking throw Infernape to the ground."

Slowking eyes then turned blue and it then threw Infernape to the ground.

Infernape then started to struggle getting up.

 _"I have to do something,"_ Nora thought to herself.

Serperior was tightening her and she started to get dizzy.

" _You got to fight this. I have to help Ben beat this guy,"_ Nora thought to herself. Nora then tried to get one of her pokeball so then she could send one of her pokemon out. She then started to struggle and as she got a pokeball, She then tried sending it out. Her empoleon then appeared and the first thing it did was attack Serperior.

"Now Empoleon use your blizzard attack now on Serperior!" Empoleon then started to open it beak and was launching an extremely cold ice at Serperior, who managed to gracefully dodge the attack.

"Now Serperior please use your leaf storm attack now on that Empoleon." Serperior then started to summon leaves to surround itself and it then launched them all at Empoleon.

Empoleon then started to fall to the ground. "Empoleon you got to stand up and fight!" Empoleon then struggled to stand up.

"Why would you have your Serperior use a leaf storm attack. Now it special attack is decreased by 2 and now I am going to win. Empoleon use your blizzard attack now on Serperior." Empoleon then started to open it beak and was launching an extremely cold ice at Serperior, who managed to gracefully dodge the attack.

"Now Serperior use your leaf storm attack again on Empoleon." Serperior then started to summon leaves to surround itself and it then launched them all at Empoleon.

Empoleon then started to fall on the ground but then got up again.

"Now use your drill peck attack." Empoleon then started to spin like a drill and it then was aimed at Serperior. As Serperior gracefully dodged the attack it then retaliated with a leaf storm.

"Infernape now use your flamethrower attack." Infernape then started to launch flames at Slowking.

Slowking then redirected the attack again at Infernape.

"I wonder how the boss is handling everything," the King of Heart asked.

* * *

Meanwhile the Queen of Heart was battling a trainer that went by the name of Caleb. He was dressed in a blue and orange jacket with an orange shirt underneath, A necklace holding a custom made blue and orange pokeball for his partner, a pair of blue headphones over his ears that holds a key stone, blue cargo pants, and orange Nike's. His blue eyes were glowing as he then took his pokemon.

"Lets show them the beat, go Tails!"

A beautiful Ninetales appeared and when it appeared it let out flames and it started to stand by the Greninja.

Both of the Queen of Heart pokemon were both appearing ready to battle.

"Now my two darling lets go and take out this child. Sylveon use your moonblast attack on Ninetales and Trevenant use your energy ball attack on that Greninja now," The Queen of Heart ordered.

"Tails now use your flamethrower now to counter that Trevenant energy ball attack. Key now use your water pulse attack to counter that Sylveon moonblast attack," Caleb told both of his pokemon.

Sylveon then started to obtain energy from the moon and it then launched the blast at Greninja. Trevenant then started to use some energy and it created a green ball of energy. Trevenant then launched the energy ball attack also at Greninja.

Tails then started to launch fire from it breath and it then the nine tail on its back then started to glow as Tails launched the flamethrower attack on the energy ball destroying it completely. Key then started to press both of it's hand together and water started to form around its hand. As the water was forming around its hand it then started to make a sphere and it then launched the water pulse at the moonblast attack. The water pulse and the moonblast attack were both colliding and destroyed both of the attack.

"Now my beauties please try your hardest. Sylveon please use your psyshock attack on the Ninetales and Trevenant use your shadow claw attack on Greninja now," The Queen of Heart commanded .

"Now Tails please try to use your will-o-wisp attack to burn Sylveon and to counter that psyshock attack. Key now please try to use your aerial ace to counter that shadow claw attack and then use it to attack Trevenant,"Caleb told both of his pokemon.

Sylveon then started to move it feelers as tiny purple orbs started to surround it and it then moved the feelers and the orbs were then flying toward Tails. Trevenant hand then glowed dark purple and it then started vanishing and went behind Greninja.

Tails then started to create tiny balls of purplish flames to surround it and each of it tail then moved and each ball of fire were launched. Three of the tiny ball of flames collided with the psyshock attack and both of the moves exploded. Then some of the others ball of flames surrounded both Trevenant and Sylveon burning the two pokemon. Key then jumped and it arms glowed blue as it collided with Trevenant shadow claw attack.

"Well Sylveon show them the power of your swift attack and Trevenant use your focus blast attack on that Greninja."

"Now Tails use your hex attack and Greninja please use your double team attack now."

Sylveon then started to summon stars around it and it fired them at the two pokemon. Trevenant then started to focus and it created a blast of energy. It then moved both of it hands and launched the blast of energy at Greninja.

Tails then started to say it name multiple times and a hex was soon happening to both of the pokemon. Greninja then made multiple copies of itself to dodge all the attack.

"Now Sylveon use your hyper voice attack and Trevenant use your trick room attack."

"Tails use your extrasensory attack and Key use your water shuriken attack."

Sylveon then started to scream and blue sound waves then started to come out and it then started to hurt both of the pokemon. Trevenant then started to twist the dimension and was getting extremely faster.

Tails eyes and it nine tails then started to glow gold and it then launched a golden beam at Trevenant and Sylveon. Key then started to press both of it's hand together and water started to form around its hand. As the water was forming around its hand it then started to make a shuriken in it's hand. It then started to launch the shuriken at Sylveon.

* * *

Meanwhile Lyn was having a tough time battling Oblivia.

Lyn was using her Chespin which was the first pokemon she received on her journey from Professor Sycamore. It was the 2nd pokemon that she ever got and she started to train both of her pokemon. Lyn decided to go and return back home and she spent a few month training both of her pokemon. Her Chespin then got sick and spent a few weeks getting better. She was then able to meet and catch her other pokemon.

"Chespin now please try to use your vine whip attack on Mismagius and Pichu use your iron tail attack on Houndoom," Lyn asked.

Chespin vine then started to appear and it then started to hit Mismagius multiple time. Mismagius then chanted in pain from the vine whip. Pichu tail then turned to iron as it hit Houndoom to the ground. Houndoom then started to growl in pain.

"Houndoom now try to use your flamethrower attack and Mismagius please use your power gem attack on Pichu," Oblivia thundered.

Houndoom then started to growl and it then glowed red and it then launched flames at Chespin. Chespin then tried to dodge the attack but wasn't able to dodge and Chespin then was hit by the flamethrower. Mismagius then started to chant as rainbow gems started to appear and it launch it toward Pichu. Pichu then got hit by the attack and it fell to the ground in pain.

"Chespin now please try to use your rock tomb on Houndoom to trap it. Pichu now use your thunder shock attack and use it to hit Mismagius."

Chespin then started to summon rocks and as it threw it at the houndoom trapping it in the rock. Houndoom then started to growl as it kept on trying to get out the rock. Pichu then started to glow yellow and as it was launching electricity at Mismagius. Oblivia Mismagius then started chanting in pain from the electricity.

"Houndoom now use your dark pulse attack on Pichu and Mismagius use your mystical flames attack on Chespin," Oblivia snorted.

Houndoom then started to create a spiral of dark energy and as it was growling the spiral got bigger and it then launched the spiral at Pichu. As the attack hit Pichu, who was crying from the attack. Mismagius started to chant and a ring of fire then started to appear beside it and then the ring of fire was sent toward Chespin.

"Well I can't wait to do defeat you then once we have what we want, I will be able to go and compete in a contest. Well I must say you aren't half bad but if you ever think that you could ever beat us then you have another thing coming for you."

"Trust me, my friends and I will find a way to beat you even if it meant that we would have to lose various times towards you because we are trainers that refuses to give up to you. Now Chespin please use your rollout attack now on Houndoom and Pichu use your volt tackle attack on Mismagius now."

Chespin then started to curl in a ball and it then rolled into the rock tomb and it kept on hitting Houndoom making it growl in pain. Pichu then started to run and it began to glow yellow and gray, as it jumped and tackled Mismagius, as a result it took some recoil and was crying. Mismagius however was chanting in agony from the attack.

"Now you are making me mad alright. Houndoom use your shadow ball now on Chespin and Mismagius use your magical leaves now," Oblivia thundered.

Houndoom then created a ball of dark energy and it then fired it at Chespin. Mismagius then started to summon leaves to surround it and the leaves then started to spiral as Mismagius started chanting and the leaves were launched toward Pichu.

"Pichu and Chespin hang on you two and don't quit yet. Now Pichu use your charm attack and Chespin now try to use a bite attack now on Houndoom."

Pichu then started to make all types of cute faces. Chespin then lunged toward Houndoom and started to bite it side.

"How rude of you, now Houndoom use your flamethrower attack and mismagius use your phantom force attack now."

Houndoom then started to growl and it then glowed red and it then launched flames at Chespin. Chespin then tried to dodge the attack but wasn't able to dodge and Chespin then was hit by the flamethrower. Mismagius then vanished into the shadow.

"Where could that Mismagius be right now? Pichu and Chespin stay on your guard okay!" "Pichu/Ches!"

A minute later Mismagius appear behind Pichu and slammed into it throwing it to the ground but static electricity started to surround Mismagius.

"So the little pichu have the ability static and know for a fact that your Chespin has the overgrow ability. Now let see how you like it when your pokemon are both defeated. Houndoom now use your dark pulse attack on Pichu and Mismagius use your mystical flames attack on Chespin"

Houndoom then started to create a spiral of dark energy and as it was growling the spiral got bigger and it then launched the spiral at Pichu. As the attack hit Pichu, who was crying from the attack. Mismagius started to chant and a ring of fire then started to appear beside it and then the ring of fire was sent toward Chespin. Chespin then started to run from the ring but still got hit.

"Pichu and Chespin hang on you two and don't quit yet. Chespin now please try to use your vine whip attack on Mismagius and Pichu use your iron tail attack on Houndoom," Lyn asked.

Chespin vine then started to appear and it then started to hit Mismagius multiple time. Mismagius then chanted in pain from the vine whip. Pichu tail then turned to iron as it hit Houndoom to the ground. Houndoom then started to growl in pain.

"Houndoom now try to use your flamethrower attack and Mismagius please use your power gem attack on Pichu," Oblivia thundered.

Houndoom then started to growl and it then glowed red and it then launched flames at Chespin. Chespin then tried to dodge the attack but wasn't able to dodge and Chespin then was hit by the flamethrower. Mismagius then started to chant as rainbow gems started to appear and it launch it toward Pichu. Pichu then got hit by the attack and it fell to the ground in pain.

Chespin then started to glow green and it got extremely stronger.

"So Chespin overgrow ability activated. Now that is interesting all right but don't expect me to go easy on you. Houndoom now try to use your flamethrower attack and Mismagius please use your power gem attack on Pichu!"

"Pichu use your volt tackle attack and Chespin vine whip!"

* * *

Meanwhile Cass and Yuna both encountered the two Team Oblivion members Wrath and Envy of the Seven Deadly Sins.

The four trainers were all ready to have a rematch against each other. Wrath and Envy this time both decided to use both of their best pokemon team. The two wanted to beat both of the two trainer. Wrath was ready to defeat Cass and to defeat her by any chance possible. Envy wanted to defeat Yuna so much and she was so jealous of her that she wanted to defeat her.

"Eevee come on out now," Envy ordered as her Eevee one of her most important pokemon ever. Eevee was one of the strongest pokemon that Envy ever had.

"Now come on out Gyarados," Wrath said as Gyarados appeared out of it's pokeball.

"Hitmonchan come on out and show them your strength."

"Emolga now come on out and thunder them."

"Now Eevee use your secret power attack now on Hitmonchan," Envy ordered.

Eevee then started to run towards Hitmonchan and it was glowing silver and it slammed into Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan counter with your mach punch attack."

Hitmonchan hand then turned blue and it then punched Eevee in the stomach.

"Gyarados now use your twister attack to stop them."

Gyarados then started to spin as a twister started to form consuming both Emolga and Hitmonchan.

"Emolga use your thundershock attack now on Gyarados."

Emolga then started to glow yellow and it then started to use some electricity and shocked Gyarados.

"Eevee use your iron tail attack now on Hitmonchan."

Eevee tail then turned to iron and it then hit Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan now use your comet punch on Eevee."

Hitmonchan fist then started to glow yellow and it then punch Eevee down like a comet.

"Gyarados now use your bite attack now."

Gyarados then started to twirl around and was moving it body and it teeth was glowing dark grey as it jumped and bit Emolga.

"Emolga now use your shock wave attack now on Gyarados."

Emolga then started to gather electricity and launched a wave of shocking electricity hitting Gyarados sending jolts up it body.

"Now Eevee use your frustration attack on Hitmonchan."

Eevee then started to glow black and it ran toward Hitmonchan and slammed into it stomach.

"Now Hitmonchan use your agility attack."

Hitmonchan then started to run getting faster.

"Gyarados now use your dragon rage attack on Emolga now."

Gyarados then started to glow red and it then started to launch a wave of pure draconic energy in the shape of tiny dragons at Emolga.

"Emolga now use your quick attack now on Gyarados."

Emolga then started to fly extremely quick and it hit Gyarados in the face.

"Eevee now use your toxic attack on Hitmonchan."

Eevee then started to launch purple poison from it tail at Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan then started to get weaker from the poison.

"Hitmonchan now try to use your bullet punch now."

Hitmonchan then started to run at Eevee like a bullet and punched Eevee. Hitmonchan then started to feel like it was losing it energy from the toxic.

"Gyarados now unleash your rage with a thrash attack."

Gyarados entire body started to glow red as it then started to furiously assaulted Emolga.

"Emolga now use your air slash attack now on Gyarados."

Emolga then started to flap it wing and then it started to slash at the air making tiny blast of air, slash at Gyarados.

"Eevee use your iron tail attack now on Hitmonchan."

Eevee tail then turned to iron and it then hit Hitmonchan.

Hitmonchan then retaliated by moving it fist and launched a wave of pure vacuum energy at Eevee.

"That was a new move," Cass pointed out.

"That was vacuum wave," Yuna told Cass.

Gyarados then continued to assault Emolga.

Emolga then became consumed in yellow electric energy and tackled into Gyarados.

"What move was that," Yuna asked.

"That was spark attack!"

"Now Eevee use your secret power attack now on Hitmonchan," Envy ordered.

Eevee then started to run towards Hitmonchan and it was glowing silver and it slammed into Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan now go and use your vacuum wave attack on Eevee."

Hitmonchan then retaliated by moving it fist and launched a wave of pure vacuum energy at Eevee.

Gyarados then continued to assault Emolga but then got confused.

"Emolga now go and use your spark attack," Yuna asked Emolga.

Emolga then became consumed in yellow electric energy and tackled into Gyarados.

"Eevee use your iron tail attack now on Hitmonchan."

Eevee tail then turned to iron and it then hit Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan now try to use your bullet punch now."

Hitmonchan then started to run at Eevee like a bullet and punched Eevee. Hitmonchan then started to feel like it was losing it energy from the toxic.

"Gyarados now use your dragon rage attack on Emolga now."

Gyarados then started to glow red and it then started to launch a wave of pure draconic energy in the shape of tiny dragons at Emolga but since it was confuse it hit itself with the move.

"Emolga now use your quick attack now on Gyarados."

Emolga then started to fly extremely quick and it hit Gyarados in the face.

"I wonder how long the two of you will last this battle," Envy wondered.

"The two of us can beat both of you just watch it," Yuna replied.

"Gyarados now use your twister attack to stop them."

Gyarados then started to spin as a twister started to form consuming both Emolga and Hitmonchan.

"Emolga use your shock wave attack now on Gyarados."

Emolga then started to glow yellow and it then started to use some electricity and shocked Gyarados.

"Eevee use your iron tail attack now on Hitmonchan."

Eevee tail then turned to iron and it then hit Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan now use your comet punch on Eevee."

Hitmonchan fist then started to glow yellow and it then punch Eevee down like a comet.

* * *

Meanwhile both Ally and Brian were both battling Team Oblivion Admin Dranish outside in the courtyard. After the hallway was getting cornered and they didn't have enough room.

Ally was using her Glaceon and Brian was using his Haxorus. Dranish however was using his Nidoking and his Dusknoir to battle Glaceon and Haxorus. So far Glaceon was having a difficult time battling Nidoking. Dranish and Ally were both ready to see which one was stronger after their battle in the cave where Ally was knocked out by a earth power attack having multiple rocks trapped her and knocked her unconscious.

"Glaceon now try to use your ice beam attack on Nidoking."

Glaceon then started to launched ice from it mouth at Nidoking.

"Haxorus now try to use your shadow claw now on Dusknoir."

Haxorus claw then turned dark black and as Haxorus was moving it claw shadows then started to emerged and went behind Dusknoir and grabbed it as Haxorus slashed Dusknoir with it claws.

"Nidoking use your earth power attack and Dusknoir use your thunder punch attack on Haxorus."

Nidoking then moved his hand and the ground then started to glow gold and stone and the earth hit Glaceon. Dusknoir hand then turned yellow and it then punched Haxorus in the face with electricity.

"Glaceon use your secret power now on Nidoking."

Glaceon then started to glow brown and it jumped and slammed into Nidoking.

"Haxorus use your dig attack now on Dusknoir."

Haxorus then started to dig a hole and as Dusknoir was moving. Haxorus then jumped up and striked Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir now go and try to use your shadow punch attack."

Dusknoir then launched it fist and the fist vanished into the shadow and then appear behind Haxorus hitting it face.

"Nidoking now go and use your double kick attack."

Nidoking then started to run by Glaceon and it kicked Glaceon twice with it foot.

"Glaceon now go and use your iron tail attack now on Nidoking."

Glaceon tail then turned to iron and it then went and hit Nidoking in the face.

"Dusknoir now go and use your ice punch attack on Haxorus and Nidoking use your toxic attack now."

Dusknoir fist then started to turn to ice and it then punched Haxorus in the face. Nidoking then started to launch purple poison from it mouth at Glaceon. Glaceon then started to get weaker from the poison.

"Haxorus now go and use your draco meteor attack."

Haxorus then started to form a red and blue sphere then it fired it in the sky and as it appeared in the sky it then exploded and meteors started to rain down and hit Dusknoir and Nidoking. As a result Haxorus was getting weaker at using his special attack moves.

"Glaceon now go and use your shadow ball attack on Dusknoir."

Glaceon then opened it mouth and fired a black sphere of energy at Dusknoir and as the sphere was moving shadows started to form and hit Dusknoir.

"Nidoking go and use your venoshock attack now on Glaceon."

Nidoking then started to unleash poison from it mouth and the poison then started to weaken Glaceon by draining it energy.

"Haxorus now go and use your giga impact attack on Nidoking."

Haxorus body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and it faces towards Nidoking. It then shoots itself at Nidoking and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around Haxorus body and it slams into Nidoking.

"Dusknoir go and use your fire punch now on Glaceon."

Dusknoir fist then turned to fire and it punched Glaceon to the ground.

"Glaceon now go and use your iron tail attack now on Nidoking."

Glaceon tail then turned to iron and it then went and hit Nidoking in the face. Glaceon was getting weaker by the poison.

Haxorus was recharging it power from the giga impact.

"Dusknoir now go and use your ice punch attack on Haxorus."

Dusknoir fist then started to turn to ice and it then punched Haxorus in the face.

Nidoking go and use your venoshock attack now on Glaceon."

Nidoking then started to unleash poison from it mouth and the poison then started to weaken Glaceon by draining it energy. Glaceon then fainted from the venoshock attack.

Dranish then reached from his zweihander and then pulled it out. The tip of the zweihander started to glow black and Dranish was holding. He then started to slash the air with it.

"What are you planning to do," Brian asked.

"Now it is time to finally take you out Allison. Soon all of you psychic will be finally annihilated and soon only regular people will exist."

"What are you talking about? Are you planning to destroy all of us and purge the world from all psychic."

Dranish then got into a fighting stance and was ready to fight.

Ally then started to meditate and launched a wave of psychic energy at Dranish.

"Now come on out Goomy and Aerodactyl,"Brian said as he reached for the two pokeball.

"Goo-my!"

"Aero-dac-tyl!"

"Now Goomy use your bubble attack and Aerodactyl go and use your earthquake to stop him."

Goomy then started to launch bubbles at Dranish who managed to destroy all of the bubble with the blade. Aerodactyl then jumped on the ground and the earth started shaking but Dranish simply had one of his use psychic.

As Dranish was getting closer to Ally, Brian then tried to punch him but Dranish dodged and gracefully kicked Brian sending him to the ground.

Ally then tried to launch a blast of psychic energy but Dranish dodged the attack. Dranish then went behind Ally and took his zweihander and stabbed her in the back.

As Ally fell to the ground her eyes then rolled back and she fell to the ground with blood hugging her shirt and she was now unconscious.

"Ally!" Brian then went over to Ally and picked her up.

"Who are you?"

"How about you call me the psychic hunter."

Dranish then started to battle Brian and he took Ally from Brian hands.

* * *

Meanwhile Bonnie and Max were both battling Lethe and Chaos.

After the battle with the Queen of Heart both Fennekin and Banette were extremely tired. So as the two trainers were battling the two Team Oblivion member. Bonnie was using her Bulbasaur and Max was using his Espurr. Chaos was using his Crobat and Lethe was using her kecleon.

"Bulbasaur now go and start by using your leech seed attack now on Kecleon."

Bulbasaur then launched a tiny seed from its bulb and it hit Kecleon and the seed then bloomed and started sucking energy from Kecleon.

"Espurr now go and use your reflect attack."

Espurr then moved his hand and created a barrier to surround both him and bulbasaur.

"Crobat now go and use your cross poison attack on Espurr."

Crobat then started to flap it wings and poison started to appear in the shape of a cross and was launched at Espurr.

"Now Kecleon go and use your shock wave attack now."

Kecleon then started to glow with electricity and launched a shockwave at both pokemon.

"Bulbasaur now go and use your vine whip attack now on Kecleon."

Bulbasaur then had vines appear and it started to hit Kecleon with it like a whip.

"Espurr go and use your light screen attack."

Espurr then created a rainbow screen that was surrounding him and Bulbasaur.

"Crobat go and use your screech."

Crobat then started to let out a loud screeching sound.

"Kecleon now go and use your ancient power attack."

Kecleon then started to create a big rock and launched it at Espurr. The light screen then managed to weaken the attack.

"Bulbasaur now go and use your growl attack."

Bulbasaur then started to growl at Kecleon and Crobat.

"Espurr now try to use your psychic attack."

Espurr eyes then turned blue and it threw Crobat to a wall.

"Crobat please try to use your supersonic attack on Espurr."

Crobat then started to let out a extremely loud sound wave at Espurr making it confuse.

"Kecleon try to use your slash attack now."

Kecleon then started to run and it slashed Bulbasaur in the face.

"Bulbasaur now try to use your tackle attack on Crobat."

Bulbasaur then started running and it jumped and slammed into Crobat.

"Espurr use your protect attack now!"

Espurr then started to create a green barrier to surround itself

"Crobat try to use your wing attack now on Espurr."

Crobat wing then glowed white and it then flew down toward Espurr and tried hitting it. But the protect barrier protected Espurr from the attack.

"Kecleon now try to use your camouflage attack."

Kecleon then started to blend in with the environment.

"Crobat go and use your screech."

Crobat then started to let out a loud screeching sound.

"Kecleon now go and use your ancient power attack."

Kecleon then started to create a big rock and launched it at Espurr. The light screen then managed to weaken the attack.

"Bulbasaur now go and use your growl attack."

Bulbasaur then started to growl at Kecleon and Crobat.

"Espurr now try to use your psychic attack."

Espurr eyes then turned blue and it threw Crobat to a wall.

"I wonder if you two have what it take to even beat us."

"They probably don't even have what it takes to beat a grunt," Lethe commented.

"We will find a way to beat you," Max grunted.

"This time we will be here to finally stop you and we will win," Bonnie told him.

"You two both don't have what it takes to defeat us," Chaos thundered.

The reflect then faded and Bulbasaur and Espurr were having a difficult time battling.

"Bulbasaur now go and start by using your leech seed attack now on Crobat."

Bulbasaur then launched a tiny seed from its bulb and it hit Kecleon and the seed then bloomed and started sucking energy from Crobat.

"Espurr now go and use your reflect attack."

Espurr then moved his hand and created a barrier to surround both him and bulbasaur.

"Crobat now go and use your cross poison attack on Espurr."

Crobat then started to flap it wings and poison started to appear in the shape of a cross and was launched at Espurr.

"Now Kecleon go and use your shock wave attack now."

Kecleon then started to glow with electricity and launched a shockwave at both pokemon.

"Espurr now try to use your psychic attack."

Espurr eyes then turned blue and it threw Crobat to a wall.

"Bulbasaur now go and use your vine whip attack now on Kecleon."

Bulbasaur then had vines appear and it started to hit Kecleon with it like a whip.

Crobat please try to use your supersonic attack on Espurr."

Crobat then started to let out a extremely loud sound wave at Espurr making it confuse.

"Kecleon try to use your slash attack now."

Kecleon then started to run and it slashed Bulbasaur in the face.

"Now how about we end this battle," Lethe asked Chaos.

Crobat try to use your wing attack now on Bulbasaur."

Crobat wing then glowed white and it then flew down toward bulbasaur and tried hitting it.

"Kecleon try to use your slash attack now."

Kecleon then started to run and it slashed Espurr in the face.

Both of the pokemon fainted from the attack.

"Dedenne now come on out and please assist us in this battle," Bonnie said as she reached for Dedenne pokeball and threw it to the ground.

"Fletchling come on out and show them your power," Max said as he reached for Fletchling pokeball and threw it in the air.

* * *

Finally as the night was ending, Team Oblivion then started to get ready to escape.

"Tails use your extrasensory attack and Key use your water shuriken attack.

Tails eyes and it nine tails then started to glow gold and it then launched a golden beam at Trevenant and Sylveon. Key then started to press both of it's hand together and water started to form around its hand. As the water was forming around its hand it then started to make a shuriken in it's hand. It then started to launch the shuriken at Sylveon.

"Now my beauties please try your hardest. Sylveon please use your psyshock attack on the Ninetales and Trevenant use your shadow claw attack on Greninja now," The Queen of Heart commanded .

Sylveon then started to move it feelers as tiny purple orbs started to surround it and it then moved the feelers and the orbs were then flying toward Tails. Trevenant hand then glowed dark purple and it then started vanishing and went behind Greninja.

"Now Serperior use your leaf storm attack again on Empoleon." Serperior then started to summon leaves to surround itself and it then launched them all at Empoleon.

Empoleon then started to fall on the ground but then got up again.

"Now use your drill peck attack." Empoleon then started to spin like a drill and it then was aimed at Serperior. As Serperior gracefully dodged the attack it then retaliated with a leaf storm.

"Emolga now go and use your spark attack," Yuna asked Emolga.

Emolga then became consumed in yellow electric energy and tackled into Gyarados.

"Eevee use your iron tail attack now on Hitmonchan."

Eevee tail then turned to iron and it then hit Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan now try to use your bullet punch now."

Hitmonchan then started to run at Eevee like a bullet and punched Eevee. Hitmonchan then started to feel like it was losing it energy from the toxic.

"Gyarados now use your dragon rage attack on Emolga now."

Gyarados then started to glow red and it then started to launch a wave of pure draconic energy in the shape of tiny dragons at Emolga.

Dranish then started to carry Ally unconscious body and everyone then all appeared to see it.

"Ally!"

As everyone started to try run toward Dranish trying to get Ally.

Suddenly Serperior then started to summon leaves to surround itself and it then launched them all at everyone.

"We need to find a way to get to her," Selina whispered.

"Let me go and get her, while all of you have your pokemon attack their," Amy told them.

"Now Goomy use your bubble attack,Haxorus now try to use your shadow claw now and Aerodactyl use your stone edge attack."

"Emolga now go and use your spark attack," Yuna asked Emolga.

"Hitmonchan now go and use your vacuum wave attack!"

"Pichu use your volt tackle attack and Chespin vine whip!"

"Infernape now use your flamethrower attack."

"Now Empoleon use your blizzard attack now."

"Eevee now use your hidden power attack!"

"Haunter now go and use your shadow ball attack."

"Tails use your extrasensory attack and Key use your water shuriken attack."

"Dedenne now go and use your thundershock attack."

"Fletchling now go and use your hidden power attack."

"Gallade now go and use your psycho cut attack."

Amy then started to walk into the leaf storm and was walking toward Dranish.

As Amy use her psychic powers to clear a pathway for her. She then started to run toward Dranish who was carrying Ally.

"Give me back my niece now or pay the price."

"Never and let see what you can do against me," Dranish taunted her.

Amy then moved her hand and started to launch pillars of psychic energy toward Dranish.

Dranish then took his zweihander out and blocked the move.

Amy then took her hand and started to throw Dranish to the ground.

Dranish then gave Ally to one of the member of Team Oblivion. He then started to run toward Amy and punched her in the rib.

As Amy took the blow, she then started to teleport herself and she launched a blast of psychic energy at Dranish.

Dranish then ran and started trying to slash at her with his dagger.

Amy then started to levitate and she then kicked Dranish in the leg.

Dranish then grabbed Amy leg and threw her to a wall.

Amy then started to meditate and formed an energy barrier to protect herself.

Dranish then started to bang on the energy barrier.

Amy then launched a huge blast of energy at Dranish throwing him to the wall.

Dranish then started to get back up and he started to run toward Amy swinging his dagger.

Amy then started to teleport and she then moved her hand and started to throw a tiny orb of psychic energy at Dranish.

He then started to dodge some of the orbs and he destroyed the other. He then started to swing his zweihander and he threw it at Amy.

As the zweihander then hit Amy, she then felt all her energy fade and she then fell to the ground.

"Now we finally got the psychic we were looking for."

Dranish then picked up her body and then started to get on the rope that was connected to the helicopter.

As everyone could see Dranish leaving they all saw Amy unconscious body.

"Mom no!"

"Amy!"

"Give the boy the flute," The Queen of Heart told the King.

The King then threw the flute down at Ben who managed to catch it.

"Gallade now use your psycho cut attack."

Gallade then launched a huge blast of psychic energy that was sharp.

"We will meet again all of you and maybe you can save your friends," The Queen told them.

"Get stronger or none of you trainers will have what it takes to protect the people you love."

Everyone started to cry as they lost the people they loved from an organization who was ready to hunt down every single psychic.

* * *

 **Next chapter synopsis: As the kidnapping of Amy and Ally happen, everyone is torn up about what happen. So Ben is ready to go find a way to get out of Camphrier Town. Is Ben really ready to face the slumbering giant or will he lose trying. Afterward everyone then encounter the ugly ducklett. A shiny ducklett who loves to battle and dance. As Lyn, Cass, Lucy, and Olivia a coordinator who really wants to catch the shiny duck. All of the girls start to fight over the ducklett but only one will have what it takes to catch it.**

 **Answers**

can we learn about nora?

 **Yes we will learn about Nora soon.**

can we learn about ally's past

 **Not any time soon but later in the story.**

why brian love ally

 **Brian and Ally is more or less a friendship shipping but if Ally is to be with anyone it will be Brian.**  
will amy ever talk about shadow

 **Not any time soon but maybe another time.**

can we learn about selina and carrie love

 **Yes but later as the story goes**  
how did ally and brian fell in love

 **Read some part of chapter 19 and they are only friends at the moment.**

will ally change her hair

 **Not any time soon**

who is ally mother

 **She may appear soon and we will learn more about her.**

can we learn about brian love for ally

 **Yes soon**

will the bad guy hurt amy and ally

 **Yes they did and you question was correct**

will brian and ally face nora and ben in tag battle

 **No not till after they save Ally and Amy.**  
will brian face zach

 **maybe**

can we learn about the villains

 **Yes we will soon**

will amy be evil

 **No**

will the bad guy win

 **They won this battle**

Will ben and nora face carrie and selina in a tag battle

 **Maybe**  
will nora kiss ben

 **She already did**  
will zach and amy face ben and nora in a double battle

 **Not going to happen yet**

can we learn cass rivals

 **Cass rivals- Lyn,Yuna, Ashley,Bonnie,and Olivia**

will cass face amy

 **Not going to happen yet**

will selina's eevee going to date carrie's umbreon

 **Maybe**  
will selina and carrie go on a date

 **Yes they will**  
will nora and cass have a rematch with ashley and ally

 **Not going to happen yet**

will bonnie and max have a tag battle against amy and zach

 **Not going to happen yet**

will ally face jill

 **Not going to happen yet**

will amy and zach going to be evil

 **No**

can we learn about selina and carrie love

 **Yes**

is ally and brian dating

 **No they are just friends**

can we learn about psychic girls, bonnie and other characters

 **We will learn more about Bonnie and the other characters**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **This chapter is the 7th Chapter of the Development Arc. Two chapter left until the development arc is over  
**

 **Would you all like more Team Oblivion focus.**

 **Would you all like if we started to develop more on the past so like the 3000 year war?**

 **Would you all like to get a synopsis for each chapter?**

 **Also I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is and what should change or be added.**

 **What is a question the pokemon should ask each other.**

 **I hope to finish the next chapter by next week.**

 **Brian is ShadowKnight49 Productions OC's**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Zach,Carrie,Ashley and Selina is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. I only own my Oc's**

* * *

A few hours after the Gala ended everyone went to sleep. They were all resting at the Pokemon Center in Camphrier Town. It was an early Thursday morning and everyone was awake but Bonnie, Max, and Lyn. "I need three of you to go and wake up those three tired kids," Zach told everyone else that was awake. So Yuna, Cass, and Zidane were all walking toward the room that the sleeping kids were at. Yuna and Cass both went into the room that Bonnie and Lyn shared. Zidane then went into the room that Max was sleeping at. In Bonnie and Lyn room both of the girls were still asleep and their pokemon were resting on their bedside. Fennekin, Dedenne, and Bulbasaur were all sleeping by Bonnie side. Meanwhile on Lyn side her Pichu, Litleo, and Chespin were all sleeping on Lyn.

"So what should we do to wake them up," Cass suggested. "Well we could always go and prank them," Yuna replied. " But wouldn't that be a mean thing to do." "Cass we are here to wake them, but who said that we couldn't have fun either." "So what should we do then?" "Trust me, I have the perfect idea," Yuna grinning and plotting. Yuna then started to get a few things to prank both of the girl. Cass however tried to reason with Yuna but it wasn't working. So as Yuna was getting everything ready, Cass started watched as everything was in place. "So are we going to wake them or will we wait for them to wake," Cass asked. "I have the perfect idea just you wait."

Meanwhile Zidane walked into the room that he shared with Max,Ben, and Brian. Zidane saw Max still asleep and Max's Fletchling was sleeping on his head. While Max's Bunnelby, Honedge, and Banette were all sleeping by Max side. Max was holding on to his Espurr like it was a teddy bear. As Zidane saw Max sleeping he was laughing at what he was seeing. _"Now what should I do to wake him," Zidane thought to himself._ Zidane started to to think of some ideas. _"I could prank him and his pokemon."_ Zidane then started to get everything that he needed for the prank.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "What the heck did the two of you do to us," Lyn yelled. "Told you Cass that this would be funny," Yuna laughed. "Are you two okay," Cass asked concerned. "My ears hurt," Lyn said as she put her hands over them. "Now my pajamas are ruined and I look like a mess," Bonnie complained. Lyn ears felt like they were ringing and she was wrapped in toilet paper. Her hands were dripping wet with water and her face had maker that made her look like a clown. Pichu then woke up and accidentally shocked Lyn. "Pichu! _(Sorry about that)"_ Chespin then accidentally used vine whip and hit Lyn in the face. Litleo then accidentally used ember on Lyn and she had to use stop, drop,and roll to put the flames. Yuna had her Murkrow wake them up by screeching.

Bonnie was wrapped in toilet paper and she was having a difficult time moving. Yuna put water on her hand so she was now soaking wet and her entire face was decorated with marker and she looked like the joker. Dedenne woke up and accidently use nuzzle on her and Fennekin used ember on her and she had to use stop, drop,and roll to put the flames out. Bulbasaur then used vine whip attack on her.

"Zidane what did you do to me!" As Max was walking out he had ink all over his finger and he accidently peed himself. Max was soaking wet from cold water and his entire face was decorated. He then was decorated like a mummy and he accidently slipped and fell on his face. Max's Fletchling started to peck at him and Espurr then accidently launched Max to the wall with psychic. Bunnelby was hitting him with double slap and Honedge then started to cut the toilet paper.

Max, Bonnie, and Lyn then all got ready and they then all walked over to Nurse Joy so their pokemon could get then got food and after they sat down at the table. The three trainers then glared at Yuna and Zidane. While the two trainers just looked sheepishly at them. They then started to eat some food.

"Now all of you we have a few things that we need to talk about," Zach told them.

"What happened to both of them," Xandra asked.

"Well it look like they fatally injured them but I believe that they are still alive but in a coma," Zach told everyone his hypothesis.

"So if that what you think, what about the wounds that they obtained during the battle," Molly asked.

"Knowing Team Oblivion they are probably going to fix the wound and use them to power up a machine."

"A machine?"

"During the battle against Team Oblivion, I managed to overhear a few member talking about a machine that was going to drain some energy from psychic user," Lucy told them.

"Did you managed to hear where they were going to put the machine?"

"I'm sorry but I wasn't able to hear anything else."

"Well it possible that it is anywhere here in Kalos but this town right here. So we need to get out of here fast and find their base," Max told all of them.

"Well do any of us have the Pokeflute so we can get out of this place," Heidi asked.

"Yeah, I was given it by one of the member once their Queen ordered them to give me the flute," Ben told all of them.

"So how about we all go and get out of this town then we will all go to the battle chateau and then from there we will all split up,"Xandra recommended.

"Now let's go and move that Snorlax!"

* * *

After everyone finished eating food and talking. They then went to Shabboneau Castle to ask the King. As they arrived at the Castle they all saw the King reading a book. "Oh what is it that you need," the King asked. "Well we are all wondering if you could go and help us wake up the Snorlax," Ben asked. "Sure I would love to but do you have the flute," the King asked. "Yeah we do right here," Ben said as he showed the King the Pokeflute. "Well lets get going!" They then all started walking toward the bridge that Snorlax was blocking.

As they all arrived at where Snorlax was blocking the way. The King then started to play the flute and Snorlax started to wake up. Snorlax started to slowly move and was growling. As it was getting up, Ben then started to think of what would happen if the Pokeflute was to get in the wrong hands again. Ben then started to walk in front of everyone.

"What are you planning to do," King Shabboneau whispered. Ben then started to take his pokeball out. "King Shabboneau I plan to go and find a way to capture Snorlax." Ben then threw the Pokeball in the air and Infernape then appeared and got ready to battle. "Why do you want to capture Snorlax, young boy," the King asked. Snorlax then started to growl at Infernape and Ben.

"I want to capture Snorlax because what if something like this happens again and people are unable to get out of here," Ben replied to the King. "Fine I will allow it but you must never let this pokemon come back to block this location." "I promise to do so King Shabboneau now can I go and capture Snorlax." Snorlax and Infernape both got ready to battle.

"Now Infernape are you ready to battle," Ben asked his pokemon. Infernape then started punching the air to show that he was ready to battle. Snorlax then started to yawn to show that he was ready to battle.

"Infernape now go and use your brick break attack now." Infernape then jumped and his hand turned to bricks and it slammed into Snorlax who retaliated with a body slam attack sending Infernape flying to the ground.

"Infernape please go and try to use your flamethrower attack on Snorlax now." Infernape then jumped into the air and started to launch flames from his mouth and as he launched the flames at Snorlax. All Snorlax did was shrug off the attack like it was nothing. Snorlax then started to empty his mind forgetting all of his concern. Snorlax special defense stat started to increase.

"Infernape now go and use your nasty plot attack." Infernape then started to think of bad ideas and his special attack stat started to increase. Snorlax then started to curl up in a ball to conceal it's weak spot and by doing so, Snorlax defense started to increase.

"Now Infernape try again and use your flamethrower attack." Infernape then jumped into the air and started to launch flames from his mouth and as he launched the flames at Snorlax. The flames got bigger and Snorlax was growling in pain. Snorlax then started to roll up in a ball and he then started to roll and strike Infernape multiple time.

"Infernape now go and use your brick break attack now." Infernape then jumped and his hand turned to bricks and it slammed into Snorlax. All Snorlax did was shrug off the attack like it was nothing. Snorlax then started to empty his mind forgetting all of his concern. Snorlax special defense stat started to increase.

"Infernape now go and use your nasty plot attack." Infernape then started to think of bad ideas and his special attack stat started to increase. Snorlax then started to curl up in a ball to conceal it's weak spot and by doing so, Snorlax defense started to increase.

"Now Infernape try again and use your flamethrower attack." Infernape then jumped into the air and started to launch flames from his mouth and as he launched the flames at Snorlax. The flames got bigger and Snorlax was growling in pain. Snorlax then started to roll up in a ball and he then started to roll and strike Infernape multiple time.

Snorlax then was getting weaker and started to growl in more pain. Infernape was struggling to keep on battling.

Ben the knew what he was going to do next. He then decided that he would go and capture Snorlax. Ben then reached for his bag and he pulled out his pokeball. It has a dark blue top with lighter blue circles on either side at an angle from the central button, the topmost of which is the all decided rest and the lower-most of which are tiny and almost the same shade of blue as the majority of the top.

The heavy ball was used to capture every single heavy pokemon that weighed at least 452 pounds.

Ben then went and threw it at Snorlax. The heavy ball then absorbed Snorlax into the ball using red lights. Snorlax then was in the heavy ball and the ball started to shake. The heavy ball started to shake multiple time and after shaking at least 3 time a light appeared and Snorlax was caught. Ben then started to take his pokedex out and he scanned it.

 **Snorlax**

 **The Sleeping Pokemon**

 **Gender- Male**

 **Type- Normal**

 **Ability- Thick Fat**

 **Height-6'1"**

 **Weight-1016 pounds**

 **Egg Group- Monster**

 **Snorlax, The Sleeping Pokemon.** **Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play.**

 **Moves**

 **Amnesia**

 **Body Slam**

 **Defense Curl**

 **Rollout**

"I just managed to go and capture myself a Snorlax!" Ben then took the pokeball and jumped up in the air and Infernape also jumped with Ben.

* * *

Shortly after Ben caught Snorlax, everyone was able to finally able to leave to travel through Route 7. So Zach decided to take his daughters shopping and he invited Carrie to tag along. Ben and Nora then both decided to train their pokemon together. Brian then decided to start training so he went to the Battle Club in town. Yuna and the others all decided to go and stick around Bonnie.

Bonnie and the others then all decided to go and find a place. They then all saw a tiny clearing and they all decided to go and have a picnic. Everyone then decided to go and let their pokemon out. As everyone pokemon were out and playing, everyone else all decided to go and do something. Lyn was laying down in the grass and she was thinking about more contest techniques. Molly was reading an old and ancient book to her pokemon. Lucy was sketching an outfit in her sketch book. Cass was drawing a picture of her pokemon in her drawing pad. Heidi was brushing both of her pokemon who were laying down on the grass. Fabian was feeding all his pokemon. Yuna and Xandra were both taking a nap while Zidane was planning to think of what pokemon to use for his upcoming battle. Meanwhile Bonnie was teaching Max how to speak French. All of the pokemon were either laying down or talking to each other.

Some of the pokemon then started to go and talk to each other.

 _"Okay everyone we are going to continue our 20 question games and this time we have a few new pokemon playing with us. We have Lucy's Vulpix and Buneary ready to come play with us," Bulbasaur introduced the two pokemon._

 _"Hi my name is Scarlet and this is my friend Buneary who still needs to have a nickname," Vulpix told her._

 _"Okay now everyone we all have a new question to answer," Molly's Ursaring growled._

 _" The question is what is your favorite color," Bonnie's Bulbasaur asked everyone._

 _"Well my favorite color is yellow just like the sun," Bonnie's Fennekin told all the pokemon._

 _"My favorite color is blue like the ocean," Zidane's Froakie replied.  
_

 _"I adore the color green like the grass,"Yuna's Chespin._

 _"Well I like the color white like the cloud," Dedenne yawned._

 _"I amore the color brown like an teddy bear," Ursaring growled._

 _"I admire the color red as they remind me of fire," Lyn's Litleo roared._

 _"The color blue enchant me like my flower," Fabian's Flabebe._

 _"I am quite fond of the color brown because it remind be of the rocks that I roll on," Molly's Donphan told all of them._

 _" The color that I enjoy the most is blue because it actually reminded me of the sky that I fly in," Max's Fletchling laughed._

 _" I fancy the color purple because it reminds me of poison," Cass's Roselia muttered._

 _"I love food a lot," Xandra's Tepig told them._

 _"You dimwit the question was what color do you like. Mine would have to be green like the tree that I love to climb," Xandra's Snivy grunted._

 _"Well my favorite color would have to be scarlet just like my name," Lucy's Vulpix informed._

 _" Out of all the color's I must say that I like chestnut the best," Jay's Chespin proclaimed._

 _"My favorite color would have to be sapphire," Kye's Froakie croaked._

 _"My favorite color is black like my soul," Yuna's Pumpkaboo gloomed._

 _"Our next question will be what is your favorite berry and only answer per trainer so everyone is going to have decide a group decision," Bonnie's Espurr explained the rule._

 _All of the pokemon then spent time talking and deciding on what to say._

 _"Are we all done," Noibat asked._

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Okay now we will start off with Kye's Froakie," Noibat announced._

 _"Well my favorite berry is the Oran berry because it taste yummy and it restore some of my health," Kye's Froakie declared._

 _"Now we will continue with Jay's Chespin."_

 _"My favorite berry is the Lum berry because whenever I have a status condition, I get better when I eat it."_

 _"Now on to Heidi pokemon," Noibat announced._

 _"Our favorite berry is the Leppa berry because it taste good and it helps us get better when we eat it," Heidi's Eevee asked._

 _"Now we will all ask Lucy pokemon," Noibat requested._

 _"Our favorite berry would have to be the tamato berry," Lucy's Buneary told them._

 _"Wow our girls like flaming hot spicy berry,"Noibat laughed._

 _"We sure do!"_

 _"Let's continue with Zidane pokemon."_

 _"Our favorite berry would have to be the enigma berry because it taste so delicious,"Zidane's Charmander told them._

 _"Now continue on with Yuna pokemon."_

 _"All of our favorite berry are the pinap berry because it taste good," Yuna's Flabebe giggled._

 _"We will all continue on to Xandra's pokemon."_

 _"Our favorite berry would have to be the Razz berry just because of the color," Xandra's Togepi laughed._

 _"Now let's find out what Cass pokemon favorite berry!"_

 _"We like the bluk berry because of how juicy it is," Cass Hitmonchan thundered._

 _"Now on to Molly pokemon," Noibat announced._

 _"Our favorite berry would have to be nanab berry," Molly's Ampharos sang._

 _"Now on to Fabian team."_

 _"The berry that we favor the best is the Rabutaa berry,"Fabian's Axew roared._

 _"Now on to Lyn pokemon team."_

 _"Our favorite pokemon berry is the Cornn berry because of what it look like,"Lyn's Pichu answered._

 _"Now let's find out what berry Max team like."_

 _"Our favorite berry would have to be the Belue berry,"Max's Fletchling chirped._

 _"Now on to finally Bonnie team favorite berry!"_

 _"We will announce that our favorite berry is the Sitrus berry because it heals us and taste good," Bonnie's Bulbasaur announced._

 _"Hey Scarlet I was wondering if you could tell us about your trainer," Bonnie's Fennekin asked._

 _"Yeah let us tell you the story about Lucy. You see Lucy is from the city of Lumiose and she works with her mother in her boutique. Lucy right now is only fourteen years old. You see I was given to Lucy from her mother after the death of her father when she was only seven years old. Now let me tell you what happened the first day of her journey. Lucy went over to Professor Sycamore laboratory to go and get her starter pokemon but once she arrived there she learned that they no longer had any starter left so she was given a Pidgey. Lucy decided to go and follow three careers. She decided that she wanted to be a trainer so she could honor her deceased father who was a elite trainer and she also decided to go and become a performer because her mother was a former elite performer. She decided to go and become a coordinator after watching the famous Lisia compete in a contest. During her first journey she managed to capture multiple pokemon and gather some badges,keys, and ribbons. At the end of her first journey she only managed to go and collect all 8 of her badges, 3 of her ribbons, and 1 key for showcases. So she went and competed in the pokemon league but she only placed in the Top 8 after she made a horrible decision losing the battle. Then her next journey she decided to go and collect her remaining ribbons and keys. After she did that she met Professor Sycamore and learned about Mega Evolution. So she managed to go and get a Mega Stone and decided to start working for Sycamore. She decided to also let her pokemon decide what they wanted to do for battling, contest, or showcase. After that she decided to go work with her mother and work for sycamore for finding Mega Stone and searching to beat every Mega Trainer," Scarlet told all of them._

 _"So she is extremely strong," Bonnie's Bagon said._

 _"She is stronger than all of your trainers," Buneary said._

Everyone then started to sense something. So Cass,Lyn, Heidi, and Lucy all went to check it out.

They then all saw a shiny Ducklett dancing.

"I want that Shiny Ducklett on my team," they all exclaimed.

* * *

Part 2

"What did you say," Lucy asked.

"I'm going to catch that Ducklett," the girls said.

"No I'm going to catch it," they all yelled at each other.

"Well how about we all go and battle for it," Heidi asked.

The shiny Ducklett then started to go and walk back into the pond it lived in.

They then all went back to where the others were all at.

"Hey everyone want to go fishing in that pond over there," Lucy asked all of them as she pointed to the pond.

"Sure, I mean I haven't fish for a while and I could even go and participate in a battle."

Everyone else agreed and they all started to go and walk toward the pond.

As they got to the pond they all decided to go and sit down on the grass

"Okay everyone go and get your fishing rod out and let's go put something to bait the fish," Cass told all of them.

Everyone then took their fishing rod out and started to go and Cass put the bait on the fishing rod.

As they all started to go fishing, their pokemon were all starting to train.

"Hey Bonnie do you know about all the functions that the pokedex offers," Yuna asked as she walked over to her.

"No, I don't really use my pokedex enough to try all the functions," Bonnie answered Yuna's question.

"Well then, I might as well tell you about the different functions."

Yuna then took out her pokedex and started to show Bonnie some functions.

"One of the functions that your pokedex can do is show you the moves that your pokemon can learn," Yuna told her as she showed Bonnie.

Bonnie then took her pokedex and scanned Fennekin.

 **Fennekin moves that it can learn by level up- Howl, Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, and Lucky Chant**

"So these are the moves that Fennekin can learn at the moment by leveling up."

"Then their is the function to learn about the history of the pokemon."

"So I can learn the history of the pokemon," Bonnie asked.

"Correct and there is a function that allows you to learn about the different variation of your pokemon and who your pokemon is related to."

Bonnie then decided to go and scan Fennekin.

 **Fennekin- mother is a Delphox and the father is a Raichu**

"Cool so my Fennekin is related to a Raichu and a Delphox."

"Also another function of the pokedex is to search for all the pokemon living in a area. Then there is a function that allow the trainer to transport your pokemon once you catch 6 to the Professor. It can also tell you the level of your pokemon."

Bonnie then went and scanned Fennekin.

 **Fennekin is currently at level 13 and need 300 experience points.**

"Now I have to start training Fennekin so we are prepared for upcoming battle."

"Now let me go and start telling you all about the other features that the pokedex is used so you know how to use it next time you compete in a battle against a trainer."

Bonnie then started to feel something pulling her fishing rod so she started trying to reel the pokemon in. As she was pulling on her fishing rod a wild Psyduck appeared and Fennekin got in battle position.

So Bonnie then decided to go and look at Psyduck pokedex entries.

 **Psyduck, the Duck pokemon it is a pure water type pokemon. It is constantly wracked by a headache. When the headache turns intense, it begins using mysterious powers.**

"Okay ready to battle Fennekin," Bonnie asked.

Psyduck then started to look confused at what was happening.

"Now let go and try to catch this psyduck so we can have a water type to help us battle against Grant."

Fennekin then started to growl to show that it was ready to battle.

"Now Fennekin start off and use your ember attack."

Fennekin then started to launch a tiny blanket of fire at Psyduck.

The Psyduck then used water sport and splashed itself with water and now any fire attack that Fennekin tried was now useless.

"What move was that," Bonnie asked.

 **"That move was water sport attack and is a status move. Water sport is a move that allows the user to soak themselves with water. Using this move will weaken fire type move for 5 turns," Bonnie pokedex announced.**

"Now Fennekin go and use your tail whip attack."

Fennekin then started to wag it tail at Psyduck hitting it in the face and lowering Psyduck defense.

Psyduck then moved it hand and managed to disable Fennekin tail whip attack.

"Pokedex can you please tell me the description of disable," Bonnie asked.

 **"The move was a disable attack and it is a status move. Disable is also a normal type attack. For four turns, this move prevents the target from using the move it last used."**

"Now Fennekin go and use your scratch attack now."

Fennekin then jumps and as it jumped it then went and started to scratch Psyduck in the face.

Psyduck then started to go and launched a pulse of water at Fennekin.

"Fennekin now jump to dodge that water pulse attack."

Fennekin then jumped and dodged the water pulse attack.

"Pokedex please tell me the description of water pulse attack."

 **"That was the move water pulse. Water pulse is a water type move and a special move. The user attacks the target with a pulsing blast of water. It may also confuse the target."**

"Fennekin please go and try to use your scratch attack."

Fennekin then jumps and as it jumped it then went and started to scratch Psyduck in the face.

Psyduck eyes then started to glow blue and it then started to create a huge blast of energy and launched Fennekin to the ground.

"What move was that?"

 **"The move that was last move was the move confusion. It is a psychic type move and a special move.** **The target is hit by a weak telekinetic force. It may also leave the target confused."**

"Fennekin now please go and try to heal yourself with your wish attack."

Fennekin then started to wish that it would get its energy back.

Psyduck then started to go and launched a pulse of water at Fennekin.

Fennekin then fell to the ground exhausted.

Psyduck then went back into the pond.

 **Fennekin earned 350 experience points and now leveled up to 14. Fennekin also learned howl in replace of tail whip attack.**

"Well how about we continue training for our battle against Grant. So let's go and fish more," Bonnie told Fennekin.

* * *

Meanwhile all of the other girls were all fishing for pokemon.

"Okay how about we play a game. Whoever manages to get the most battles will have the chance to battle the Ducklett," Lyn asked.

"Fine I will play your game," Cass replied.

Everyone else all decided to go and agree with the term.

"Okay everyone are you ready to go and fish."

"Yeah and let see who has what it takes to have the ability to battle Ducklett."

Everyone then got their fishing rod and started trying to fish for pokemon.

Lyn and everyone else then all decided to go and start fishing.

"Okay everyone now you are allowed to only have 2 pokemon to assist you in battling pokemon."

Lyn decided to use both her Chespin and Pichu for battling pokemon.

Cass decided to use both her Roselia and Hitmonchan to assist in battling.

Heidi was going to use both her Eevee and her Vivillon.

Lucy decided to use her Buneary and she took her Sentret out to help battle.

Lyn then took her fishing hook and started to sense something pulling at it.

"I think I got a pokemon!"

Lyn then started to try reeling it in.

"I think it is a big one."

Lyn decided to go and have her Pichu and Chespin help her. As it took the force of all 3 of them, they then managed to go see what it was. As they all saw what it was, they then were all sad that they used all the hard work only to get a piece of trash pulled.

"Wow look what you got, now how about you go and try to get me a plastic cup," Heidi provoked.

"Shut it Heidi," Lyn grunted as she started fishing again.

Meanwhile Cass and Lucy both were also fishing for pokemon. Both of the girls were both able to already battle two pokemons and they were already fishing for another. The two girls already had their pokemon search for some pokemon that were in the water.

Lucy then felt something tug at her's fishing rod so she started trying to reel it in. As she was pulling on her fishing rod, she had to have her two pokemon help her. She managed to reel pokemon on the fishing rod and a fully evolved pokemon jumped out of the water. A Poliwrath appeared and it got ready to battle and it was challenging Buneary for a battle.

"Well Buneary are you ready to show them your strength," Lucy asked.

"Bun-Bun( _Bring it on)!"_

"Now Buneary please start off with your quick attack now."

Buneary then started to jump and as it was jumping it then got close to Poliwrath and hit it in the face.

Poliwrath arm then started to glow red and it then went and kept on trying to punch Buneary who managed to dodge the attack.

"Buneary now try to use your charge beam attack on Poliwrath."

Buneary ears then started to glow yellow and it then fired a beam of electric energy at Poliwrath.

Poliwrath then was getting tired but it then started to stand up and fired a beam of bubbles at Buneary.

Buneary then started to use it ears to destroy all of the bubbles.

"Now Buneary try to use your bounce attack."

Buneary then jumped and started bouncing in the air.

Poliwrath then started to tighten it muscles and was using bulk up attack.

As Buneary fell to the ground it then went and kicked Poliwrath in the face.

Poliwrath then started to disappear and go back in the pond.

Meanwhile, Cass started to hear foot steps so she looked back and started to go and follow the footsteps. She then decided to go and leave her Hitmonchan in charge.

As she continued following the footsteps, she then started to see the Shiny Ducklett try playing with the other Duckletts. But all of the other Duckletts just started to not let the Shiny Ducklett play and they were all laughing at the Shiny. Cass saw how all of the Duckletts started to bully it and make fun of it. She saw how the little shiny Ducklett started to go walk off and go practice. The young Ducklett went to go practice at the tree stump.

The Shiny Ducklett then went and started to fly around the stump. As it was flying it then started to launch a water pulse in the air. The Ducklett then started to fly and hit the water pulse with it wings. The water pulse then was destroyed and tiny little sparkles`appeared all around Ducklett. The Shiny Ducklett then started to dance around the stump.

"Wow that was so amazing," Cass muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile on the other side of the stump, a older girl with her two friends were watching. "Wow I now want to catch that Ducklett," the girl whispered to her friend. "Olivia you do know that you should befriend the pokemon instead of just trying to catch it. After all a pokemon that you bond with is much stronger than a pokemon you just battle and attack," her friend said. "I know that Lisanna but don't remind me okay, after all I want to capture that Ducklett," Olivia answered. Then suddenly Cass started to leave as the Ducklett left and Olivia noticed someone leaving.

"So I guess I have some competition after all if I want that shiny Ducklett," Olivia muttered. "What is it Olivia," Lisanna asked as she noticed Olivia muttering. "Well let's just say that things just got more interesting. Another girl is here to try to get that Ducklett that I want, and I won't let anyone get what I want,"Olivia thundered.

As Cass was walking back to the fishing site, everyone else already managed to already battle a few pokemon and Cass Hitmonchan only managed to battle a wild Crawdaunt. "Well Roselia lets keep on battling." Cass then started to go and fish for more pokemon. She then felt a tug on her fishing rod. So Cass then started to reel the pokemon in. As she reeled it in a wild Seaking appeared.

Cass then took her pokedex and scanned the Seaking.

 **Seaking, the Goldfish pokemon and a pure water type. Seaking is very protective of its eggs. The male and female will take turns patrolling around their nest and eggs. The guarding of eggs by these Pokémon goes on for over a month.**

"Well Roselia ready to go and battle this pokemon," Cass asked.

"Rose-sel-ia!"

"Okay Roselia please start off with your magical leaf attack now on Seaking."

Roselia then started to move it hands and started to launch leaves at Seaking.

Seaking then took the hit and then it went and hit Roselia with it horn.

"Roselia now use your poison sting attack."

Roselia then started to launch poison from it hands at Seaking.

Seaking then took some hits and dodged the other attack and it then went and launched a ball of water at Roselia.

"Roselia use your mega drain attack now on Seaking."

Roselia then started to drain some of Seaking energy from its hand.

Seaking then started to go back into the water.

After the battle everyone continued to battle more pokemon.

Meanwhile Olivia then started walking and she noticed a group of girl fishing for pokemon and battling. "Well well, I believe that I found the girl that wanted to catch that shiny Ducklett," Olivia told her two friends. "Olivia remember to act like a civilized human and not some bully," Lisanna told her. " I will try not to but don't expect me not to," Olivia retaliated. "So how are you going to get their attention," the boy asked. "Well Christopher let just say that I will use my bling," Olivia told her.

Olivia then took her pokeball out and her Sylveon appeared. "Syl-veon!" Olivia then went and started to pet her Sylveon. "Darling can you please go and try to get these trainers attention." Olivia's Sylveon then started to nod it head. "Now darling please go and use your fairy wind attack." Sylveon then moved it two feelers and started to move it in a x shaped and launched a pink wind at the water.

"What is going on here," Heidi asked the others as she saw pink wind on the water. They then all turned around and saw a girl and her two friends appear. "Who are you," Lucy asked with curiosity. The girl then grinned at all of them and said," Hello my name is Olivia and these are my two friend Lisanna and Christopher." "So what do you want?" "Oh you see I saw one of you girl following a Shiny Ducklett that I wanted to catch so I am here to tell you don't even try messing with me," Olivia threatened.

"Excuse me but how about we all play fair." "What are you talking about? I never play fair in my life unless it is a contest," Olivia replied. "So you are a coordinator," Lyn asked. "Yes I am and I have only one ribbon so far," Olivia bragged. "Well how about you play our game?" "What game are you talking about," Olivia asked. "Well we were all playing a game that was to see how many pokemon we could battle fishing," Cass explained. "Well how about for round 2 it could be a pokemon contest appeal and then in round 3 we could have a pokemon battle royale,"Olivia recommended.

"That is a really good idea actually," they all agreed. "Well after the pokemon appeal the battle royale will be a knock out round and the winner of the battle royale will have the chance to capture the shiny Ducklett," Olivia said. "Okay does everyone understand?" "Yes we do understand!"

"Now let's go and finished this first round fishing battle," Heidi announced. Everyone then went and started fishing again. Olivia then decided to use both her Sylveon and Mismagius. As everyone was fishing for pokemon to battle. Olivia then started to take her fishing rod and she felt something grab her fishing rod. Olivia then started to reel her fishing rod and a wild Seadra appeared.

"Sylveon are you ready to battle," Olivia asked.

Sylveon then nodded it head and got in it battle position.

"Sylveon now please go and use your disarming voice attack."

Sylveon opened it mouth and released a beam of purple hearts in a shrieking voice.

Seadra then started to launch bubbles at Sylveon.

"Sylveon use your swift attack.'

Sylveon then started to launch stars from it feelers at the Seadra.

Seadra then started to launch smoke to protect itself.

"Now Sylveon finish this battle with your fairy wind attack."

Sylveon then started to move it two feelers in a O shape and started to launch pink wind at the Seadra.

Seadra then started to leave after Sylveon won the battle.

As everyone spent an hour battling all of the pokemon. They then started to tally up the amount of pokemon they all fought. Lyn was able to battle at least 33 pokemon in the time of at least 3 hours. Heidi was only able to battle only 30 pokemon in the time of 3 hours. Olivia was only able to battle 15 pokemon and Cass was able to battle 24 pokemon. Lucy was able to battle 39 pokemon in 3 hours.

"So the winner of the first round is Lucy. Now let continue on to Round 2. You all will get only 10 minute to practice for your appeal and then it will be time to perform it," Lisanna told all of them.

Everyone then started to practice with their pokemon. Lucy was practicing with her Buneary while Lyn was practicing with her Chespin. Heidi was using her Vivillon while Cass was using her Eevee. Olivia decided to use her Sylveon who was happily dancing.

Meanwhile Bonnie and the others were all training. Molly was happily reading a book about pokemon mythology. While all of her pokemon were sparring with each other. Xandra however was fishing and battling pokemon. Fabian was practicing for his next showcase with his pokemon. Bonnie and Max were both battling wild pokemon along with Yuna and Zidane. All of the other pokemon all were battling with each other and getting stronger.

Bonnie and Max then both started to talk to each other. The two then started to talk and say that they wanted to have a tag battle. So they then went over to Yuna and Zidane.

"Hey Yuna and Zidane would you mind if we had a tag battle," Bonnie asked.

"Sure after all I only managed to battle you Bonnie a few hours okay and managed to beat you so I wouldn't mind battling Max and you," Yuna replied.

"Fine but don't expect to win okay," Max told them.

"This will be the battle between Bonnie and Max battling against Yuna and Zidane."

"Come on out Fennekin," Bonnie said as her Fennekin appeared.

"Fletchling come and with me," Max muttered as his Fletchling appeared.

"Chespin I need your assistance," Yuna yelled as her Chespin appeared.

"Matsu show them your strength," Zidane ordered as his Froakie appeared.

Each one of the pokemon all got into their fighting stance and was ready to battle.

"Fennekin now start off with your howl attack."

Fennekin then started to howl raising it attack stat.

"Fletchling now please go and use your agility attack."

Fletchling then started flying around and it was getting faster.

" Matsu now start to use your double team attack."

Froakie then started to duplicate itself raising it evasion changing it type to normal.

"Now Chespin please go and used your tackle attack."

Chespin then started to tackle Fennekin to the ground.

"Now Fennekin try to use your ember attack now on Chespin."

Fennekin then launched a tiny blanket of flames at Chespin.

"Fletchling now go and use your peck attack."

Fletchling then started to fly down and peck Froakie.

"Matsu now go and try to use your water pulse attack."

Froakie then moved his hand and started to launch a ball of water at Fennekin. Froakie type then started to change to water.

"Chespin now go and try to use your vine whip attack."

Chespin vines then started to go and grab Fletchling. As it grabbed Fletchling it then threw Fletchling to the ground and hit it multiple time.

"Fennekin now go and try to use your wish attack."

Fennekin then started to wish that it would get stronger.

"Fletchling now go and use your double team attack."

Fletchling then started to create duplicates and raised it evasion.

"Matsu now try to use your lick attack."

Matsu then started to run toward Fennekin and it then started to stick it tongue out and lick Fennekin. Making Matsu now a ghost type.

"Chespin use bite now on Fletchling."

Chespin then jumped and bit Fletchling wing.

"Now Fennekin use your scratch attack."

Fennekin then started to jump and scratch Chespin. It then started to heal from the wish attack.

"Fletchling use your hidden power attack."

Fletchling then started to flap it wings and orbs started to appear as Fletchling launched them at the Froakie.

"Now Matsu use you water pulse attack."

Froakie then moved his hand and started to launch a ball of water at Fennekin. Froakie type then started to change to water.

"Chespin now try to use tackle."

Chespin then started to tackle Fletchling to the ground.

"Fennekin now use your howl attack."

Fennekin then started to howl raising it attack stat.

"Fletchling now please go and use your agility attack."

Fletchling then started flying around and it was getting faster.

"Matsu now try to use your lick attack."

Matsu then started to run toward Fennekin and it then started to stick it tongue out and lick Fennekin. Making Matsu now a ghost type.

"Chespin now go and try to use your vine whip attack."

Chespin vines then started to go and grab Fletchling. As it grabbed Fletchling it then threw Fletchling to the ground and hit it multiple time.

"Fennekin now use your scratch attack."

Fennekin then started to jump and scratch Chespin. It then started to heal from the wish attack.

"Fletchling use your hidden power attack."

Fletchling then started to flap it wings and orbs started to appear as Fletchling launched them at the Froakie.

"Now Matsu use you water pulse attack."

Froakie then moved his hand and started to launch a ball of water at Fennekin. Froakie type then started to change to water.

"Chespin now try to use tackle."

Chespin then started to tackle Fletchling to the ground.

"Fennekin now finish it up with your ember attack."

Fennekin then launched a tiny blanket of flames at Chespin.

"Fletchling finish it off with your peck attack."

Fletchling then started to fly down and peck Froakie.

Both of the pokemon fainted from the two attack.

* * *

Meanwhile the Shiny Ducklett was wandering around the Route.

The Shiny Ducklett was waddling toward a pond.

As it was waddling to the pond, the pink Ducklett then started to look at the water seeing it reflection.

"Duck-lett!" ( _Am I ugly? Am I truly useless and weak like my family tells me. Will I always be the disgrace of my kind. If only I was like the others, if only I was blue instead of pink.)_

The Shiny Ducklett then noticed pink wind and many other attacks so it decided to follow it.

* * *

Meanwhile all of the girl were all starting their appeals.

"Okay first person to go will be Lucy," Lisanna announced.

Now Lucy started to walk toward the clearing. As she was walking in the clearing, she then was ready to start.

So Lucy took her whip out and she then started to twirl around with it. As she was twirling the whip she then got the pokeball that was attached to the whip and she started to twirl it as her Buneary then managed to emerged from it.

"Buneary start off with your quick attack."

Buneary then started to jump really quickly around everyone.

"Now use your attract attack."

Buneary then started to look cute and pink heart shape appeared and surround them. Lucy was dancing and twirling around with her Buneary.

"Use your charge beam now on that attract."

Buneary ears then started to glow yellow and it then launched the beam at the heart shapes. The heart shape then started to glow gold from the charge beam attack.

"Finish it now with your bounce attack."

Buneary then jumped in the air as Lucy was twirling her whip and dancing. Eventually buneary fall down and started bouncing on each heart. After buneary finished bouncing the hearts started to explode and create sparkles.

Lucy and Buneary then both bowed to everyone.

"Now it is Heidi turn."

Heidi then started to walk to the clearing and then she was gave them the signal.

"Now begin!"

"Take the clearing Vivillon!"

Heidi Vivillon then appeared and started to fly. Heidi then stared to dance as Vivillon was flying around her.

"Now Vivillon start off with your light screen attack."

Vivillon eyes then started to glow pink as a barrier surrounded it and the whole ground had light screen on it making it possible to walk on thin air. So Heidi then started to walk on the light screen.

"Now Vivillon use your powder attack."

Vivillon then started to flap it wings and powder started to appear. Heidi meanwhile was dancing while the Powder was in the air.

"Vivillon use your gust attack."

Vivillon then started to flap it wings and the powder then started to scatter. Vivillon then went and picked up Heidi making her fly.

"Finish it up now with your struggle bug attack."

Vivillon then flew Heidi to the light screen and afterward it's wing then started to flap and a green energy started surrounding it as Vivillon was flapping it wings, it then started to consume the powder and the struggle bug attack then destroyed the powder making everything sparkle.

Heidi and Vivillon then both bowed to everyone.

"Now it is Lyn turn."

Lyn then started to walk to the clearing and she gave them the clearing.

"Show them your beauty Chespin!"

Lyn then took her pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Chespin now please start off with your vine whip attack."

Chespin then started to go and it vines appeared. As it vines appeared, Chespin then started dancing with it vines and doing things like the whip.

"Now Chespin use your rock tomb attack."

Chespin then started to summon rocks to surround it.

"Now Chespin use your vines whip to get on top of the rocks."

Chespin then used it vines to propel itself so it was on top of the rocks.

"Now Chespin use your pin missile attack."

Chespin then started to launch little green energy in the shape of pins.

"Finish it now with your vine whip attack."

Chespin vines then appeared and it started to hit the pin missile. As it was hitting the pin missile tiny little fire work started appearing.

Lyn and Chespin then both bowed.

"Now it is Cass turn."

Cass then took her pokeball and threw it to the ground.

"Come on out Eevee."

Cass Eevee then appeared and was ready to perform.

"Eevee now please start off with your swift attack."

Eevee then started to move it tail and stars started to appear.

The stars started to circle around Eevee.

Eevee then started to jump on each of the stars and hit it with it's tail.

Some of the stars then fell to the ground and exploded upon contact.

"Eevee now use your sand attack."

Eevee then started to kick sand at some of the stars.

"Now finish it with your hidden power attack."

Eevee then started to move it tail as orbs started to surround it and Eevee fired it at the stars.

The stars and the orbs then collided and started to make tiny little stars exploding.

Eevee and Cass then bowed together.

The Ducklett then was watching from afar all of the performance.

"Duck-lett." ( _Wow all of these performances have been amazing. Maybe one day I could compete in these performance. If I could get caught by one of these trainer maybe I could get away from my family and I could do those performances.)_

"Now finally it is Olivia turn."

Olivia then started to walk and she then threw her pokeball in the air.

"Sylveon now take the stage."

Sylveon then appeared and wrapped it feelers around Olivia.

"Now Sylveon start off with your swift attack."

Sylveon then started to move it feelers and stars circled around the two.

"Sylveon now use your disarming voice."

Sylveon opened it mouth and released a beam of purple hearts in a shrieking voice hitting the swift. The swift then started to break apart.

"Finish our performance Sylveon with your fairy wind attack."

Sylveon then moved it feeler in a s shape and pink wind then appeared and destroyed the stars.

Sylveon and Olivia then both bowed to everyone.

"Well all of your performances were amazing. I must say that all of your performance were spectacular. Now Round 3 will begin!"

They then all got in a big circle.

"Everyone will only be able to use one pokemon and when that pokemon is unable to battle they will be eliminated from having the chance to capture the Shiny Ducklett," Christopher told them.

"Come on out now Fennekin," Heidi said as her Fennekin appeared ready to battle.

"Chespin help me win," Lyn muttered as her Chespin got in a battle stance.

"Sylveon now show them the power of the fairy," Olivia commanded.

"Hitmonchan show them your strength," Cass said as her Hitmonchan appeared.

"Now Sentret show them your cuteness," Lucy yelled.

"Now Battle Begin!"

"Fennekin now start off with your flame charge attack on Chespin."

Fennekin then became consumed in flames and it was charging at Chespin.

"Chespin now use your rock tomb attack."

Chespin then started to summon rocks to surround Fennekin.

"Now Sylveon use your swift attack."

Sylveon then moved it feelers and launched stars at all the other pokemon.

"Hitmonchan use your vacuum wave attack."

Hitmonchan then moved it fist and launched a wave of energy at the opposing pokemon.

"Sentret now start off with your quick attack."

Sentret then started to move quickly and hit each pokemon.

"Now Fennekin escape those rocks with your psybeam attack."

Fennekin then opened it mouth and launched a rainbow beam at the rocks destroying it.

"Chespin now please use your pin missile attack."

Chespin then jumped and launched green pins at all of the pokemon.

"Sylveon now use your disarming voice now."

Sylveon opened it mouth and released a beam of purple hearts in a shrieking voice hitting the pokemon.

"Hitmonchan now use your mach punch attack."

Hitmonchan then ran at mach speed and punched Sentret.

"Sentret now try to use your fury swipes attack."

Sentret then started running at Chespin and furiously slash with it claws.

"Chespin use your bite attack now on Fennekin."

Chespin then started to bite on Fennekin.

"Now Fennekin finish Chespin off with your flame charge attack."

Fennekin then became consumed in flames and it was charging at Chespin.

Chespin then fainted from the attack.

"Lyn Chespin is unable to battle making Lyn now eliminated."

"Sylveon now use your fairy wind attack to finish Fennekin off."

Sylveon then used it feelers to grab Fennekin and it then launched pink wind at Fennekin.

Fennekin then fainted from the attack.

"Heidi's Fennekin is unable to battle so Heidi is also eliminated."

"Now Hitmonchan use your comet punch attack on Sentret."

Hitmonchan then went and punched Sentret down like it was a comet.

"Sentret use your assist now."

Sentret then started wiggling it tail and it then managed to use it iron head attack on Sylveon.

"Now Sylveon grab Sentret with your feelers."

Sylveon then went and grabbed Sentret.

"Hitmonchan now use your mach punch attack."

Hitmonchan then ran at mach speed and punched Sentret.

"Sylveon now use your fairy wind attack to finish Sentret off."

Sylveon then used it feelers to grab Fennekin and it then launched pink wind at Sentret.

Sentret then fainted from the attack.

"Lucy's Sentret is unable to battle making her eliminated."

"Well I guess I can't always win with a pokemon I just caught 3 days ago."

"Hitmonchan use your bullet punch attack."

Hitmonchan then ran like a bullet and punched Sylveon.

Hitmonchan then became attracted to Sylveon after hitting it by Sylveon cute charm.

"Sylveon now use your disarming voice now."

Sylveon opened it mouth and released a beam of purple hearts in a shrieking voice hitting Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan use your bullet punch attack to finish Sylveon off."

Hitmonchan then ran like a bullet and punched Sylveon.

Sylveon then fainted from the attack.

"Olivia's Sylveon is unable to battle so she is now eliminated"

"We won the battle now let's go and make a new friend."

The Ducklett then appeared and started to walk over to Cass.

Cass then took a pokeball out.

"Would you like to travel with me," Cass asked.

"Ducklett!" _(Yes I would love to travel with you.)_

Ducklett then willingly touched the pokeball and was then caught by Cass.

"I just caught myself a Ducklett!"

Cass then made a pose with her pokemon.

"Ducklett come on out and meet your new family!"

Ducklett then appeared and saw all of Cass pokemon.

 _"Welcome to the family," All of Cass pokemon said._

 _"I finally have a family who loves me."_

Well see all of you tomorrow for the contest," Olivia told them.

"See you all later."

"Cass I hope to face you in the final," Olivia whispered in Cass ear.

"You bet and don't even think of winning."

* * *

Synopsis- **In Part 1 of Chapter 22, the gang try to encourage Selina after the loss of her mother and cousin. So Molly, Cass,and Nora all ask for a battle and something shocking happen in the battle. Soon the contest happens but who will move on to the battling round.**

 **In Part 2, the results are in and the battling for the prestigious Camphrier Town ribbon will be a fight of maidens.**

Answers

will the bad guys take nora

 **I can't tell but probably not**  
will amy and ally die

 **Not likely**  
can we learn about cass and other oc development

 **Yes** will amy and ally get save

 **Yes but the big question is when and by who.** will selina go on a date

 **Probably not anytime soon since she is depressed about the loss of her mother and cousin.**  
will zach save amy

 **Can't tell** can we learn about lyn and carrie

 **Yes** will heidi get development

 **Yes**

will ash and serena appear

 **Yes but not anytime soon**  
will bonnie train

 **Yes she will train more**  
will nora face ashley

 **Maybe** will ben want a rematch vs zach

 **Yes**

will bonnie fennekin face selina fennekin

 **Maybe** will ducklett be in a contest

 **Yes but not the next chapter**

will cass face new rivals

 **Maybe**

will nora be a better trainer

 **Yes**

will bonnie and max try to train together

 **Yes**  
will carrie say i love u to selina

 **Maybe**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **This chapter is the 8th Chapter of the Development Arc. One chapter left until the development arc is over  
**

 **Major development for all coordinators.**

 **Cass get the most development.**

 **Would you all like more Team Oblivion focus.**

 **Would you all like if we started to develop more on the past so like the 3000 year war?**

 **Would you all like to get a synopsis for each chapter?**

 **Who would you like to battle against each other in the next chapter.**

 **Also I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is and what should change or be added.**

 **What is a question the pokemon should ask each other.**

 **I hope to finish the next chapter by next week.**

 **Brian is ShadowKnight49 Productions OC's**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Zach,Carrie,Ashley and Selina is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. I only own my Oc's**

* * *

Bonnie and everyone all decided to go and train their pokemon. It was the day of the contest and everyone was spending time training. Bonnie, Heidi, and Fabian all spent time working on their performance. Bonnie was practicing with her Bulbasaur and Espurr. Heidi was practicing with Fennekin and Eevee. Fabian was practicing with his Flabebe and Axew. Max and Brian were both battling, Max was using his Fletchling and Brian was using his Goomy. Zidane and Xandra were both battling each other. Zidane was using his Zorua and Xandra was using her Tepig. Lucy and Ben were both battling each other. Lucy was using her Vulpix while Ben was using his Nidorino.

Meanwhile, Molly, Yuna, and Nora were all training with each other. The three girls were all watching as their friend Selina was moping about the loss of her mother and cousin. Selina was petting her Eevee and slowly walked as crying. Ashley was training her Vaporeon for the contest so she was practicing for her appeal. Carrie was having her Haunter and Umbreon sparring together. Zach was currently making some calls.

"Excuse me but have you contacted Ally's mother yet," Nora asked.

"No I haven't talked to Ally's mother because I don't want to give her a heart attack," Zach told her.

"But doesn't Ally's mother have a right to know what happened to her daughter," Nora asked.

"I suppose but I won't tell her until we know what truly happened to my wife and niece."

"So how about we find out what happened."

"I will but I was wondering if you could find a way to encourage Selina."

"What do you think we can do to encourage Selina?"

"My daughter loves to battle so just have a battle with her and it is possible that she might cheer up a little."

"Okay I understand," Nora replied to Zach.

"Well I am going to call a few of my friends."

"Hopefully you can get some info on Team Oblivion," Nora whispered quietly.

Nora then walked over to Molly and Cass. She then started to tell them the plan to encourage Selina.

So the girls then started to walk over to Ashley and Carrie to tell them the plan.

Nora then walked over to Selina.

"Selina I challenge you to a tag battle okay."

"Well I haven't battle for a while but I would not mind if I had a battle."

"Selina you better hurry up then and get two more people to battle," Nora ordered her.

Selina then started to go and walk over to her sister and girlfriend to ask about teaming up with her.

The two gladly accepted and Nora did the same and got her team ready.

They then all went to find a referee so they could battle. Eventually they all found a ref and they then all found a battlefield and got on two different side.

"This will be a Team battle between Team Selina battling against Team Nora. The battle will be over when either Team pokemon are all unable to battle. All Team members are only allowed to use one pokemon and when that pokemon is unable to battle that member is eliminated."

"Eevee come on out and show them your power," Selina said as she grabbed Eevee pokeball and threw it to the ground making Eevee emerge out of it.

"Braixen show them your grace," Nora yelled as she threw her pokeball and her Braixen appeared ready to battle.

"Come on out Umbreon and fight," Carrie announced as she took Umbreon pokeball and threw it to the ground making Umbreon jump out.

"Now I need your help Ampharos," Molly declared as she threw the pokeball and her Ampharos appeared throwing it fist in the air.

"Vaporeon show them the power of water," Ashley whispered as her Vaporeon appeared and was ready to battle.

"Ducklett come and fly into battle," Cass said as she took the pokeball and then she threw it in the air. The Shiny Ducklett then appeared and started flying around ready to fight.

"Now let the battles begin!"

"Eevee now go and use your dig attack." Eevee then started to jump and dig a hole to get into and it then jumped out the hole and hit Braixen.

"Braixen now go and use your hidden power attack." Braixen then started to move it stick and an orb appeared and Braixen then hit the orb at Eevee.

"Now Vaporeon go and use your hydro pump attack on Ducklett." Vaporeon then started to launch a huge blast of water at Ducklett.

"Ducklett now please use water gun to counter the attack." The shiny Ducklett then started to launch water from its mouth at the hydro pump. Vaporeon attack overpowered Ducklett attack and was hit.

"Umbreon now please start off with your psychic attack now on Ampharos." Umbreon eyes then glowed blue and it then threw Ampharos to the ground.

"Ampharos now please go and start off with your light screen attack." Ampharos then took it eyes and created a yellow barrier to surround it two team mate.

"Eevee now please go and use your hidden power attack." Eevee then started to move it tail and a few orbs started to appear and as Eevee moved it tail the orbs started to fly at Braixen.

"Braixen now go and use your Psyshock attack now on Eevee." Braixen then moved it stick and it started to levitate with psychic energy in the air. As Braixen was moving it stick, three orbs started to form and Braixen then launched the orbs at the hidden power and one hit Eevee.

"Now Vaporeon go and use your aurora beam attack on Ducklett." Vaporeon then started to launch a multi colored beam at Ducklett. As the aurora beam attack went and hit Ducklett causing it to fall in the ground.

"Ducklett use your wing attack now on Vaporeon and strike head on." Ducklett then started to fly and it wing started to glow pink and it started to hit Vaporeon on the side.

"Umbreon now go and use your double team attack." Umbreon then started to focus its energy and created many duplicates so that it could confuse Ampharos.

"Now Ampharos please go and use your fire punch attack." Ampharos fist then started to glow with fire and it then started running and punching at all the duplicates destroying them completely. Ampharos then jumped high in the air and started to hit Umbreon in the side.

"Eevee now please go and use your iron tail attack." Eevee then started to move it tail that was becoming gray just like iron. The tail then becomes iron and eevee swung it at Braixen.

"Braixen now please go and use your fire blast attack." Braixen then started to move the stick and as it was moving the stick in a cross like motion, fire started to emerge and Braixen launched the fire in a blast at Eevee.

"Now Vaporeon please go and use your acid armor attack." Vaporeon then started to become more like acid and it was able to glow blue causing it to disappear making Ducklett wonder where it went.

"Ducklett please go and use your water pulse attack." Ducklett then started to flap it wing and a sphere of water started to form and it launched the sphere at Vaporeon. The water pulse then missed Vaporeon but managed to show here Vaporeon was at.

"Umbreon now please go and use your swift attack." Umbreon then moved it tail and it started to glow golden and started to launch tiny stars at all the pokemon.

"Now Ampharos now please go and use your thunder punch attack." Ampharos fist then started to glow yellow with electricity and it started to go and punch at the tiny stars then it ran swiftly to go and punch Umbreon in the side.

"Eevee please try to use your trump card attack on Braixen now." Eevee then started to launch six red- glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of its body. Eevee then launched the rings at Braixen.

"Braixen now use your Psybeam attack on Eevee now." Braixen then started to twirl it stick and launched a magenta beam of energy at Eevee.

"Ducklett now please go and use your aerial ace attack." Ducklett then started to glow white and as it was flying it then collided into Vaporeon hurting it.

"Vaporeon use your last resort attack now to finish off Ducklett." Vaporeon then started to glow with golden energy surrounding it and launched it at Ducklett. The attack then made Ducklett fall to the ground in defeat.

"Ducklett is unable to battle so Cass is unable to participate in this battle anymore."

"Umbreon use your dark pulse attack now on Ampharos." Umbreon then started to launch a beam of dark energy at Ampharos.

"Ampharos now please go and use your dragon pulse attack." Ampharos then started to launch a turquoise sphere at Umbreon.

"Eevee now please go and use your iron tail attack." Eevee then started to move it tail that was becoming gray just like iron. The tail then becomes iron and eevee swung it at Braixen.

"Braixen now go and use your Psyshock attack now on Eevee and Vaporeon." Braixen then moved it stick and it started to levitate with psychic energy in the air. As Braixen was moving it stick, three orbs started to form and Braixen then launched the orbs at Eevee and Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon please stay strong!"

"Eevee please go and protect Vaporeon."

Eevee then went and got in front of Vaporeon and took the Psyshock attack head on. After it took the attack, Eevee then started to glow and a bright light consumed it and it shape started to change. After the light started to fade, a beautiful Espeon appeared and was ready to battle.

"Espeon now show me one of your new moves and use it on Braixen."

Espeon orb then started to glow and a magenta ray was launched at Braixen. The attack then collided with Braixen sending it to the ground.

"That was a Psybeam attack, now that is wonderful!"

"Now Vaporeon go and use your hydro pump attack on Braixen." Vaporeon then started to launch a huge blast of water at Braixen.

"Braixen counter that hydro pump now with your psybeam attack." Braixen then started to twirl it stick and launched a magenta beam of energy at the hydro pump.

"Espeon now use your morning sun attack." Espeon orb then started to glow as Espeon started obtaining sunlight and was converting it to energy that started to heal Espeon.

"Umbreon now please go and use your swift attack." Umbreon then moved it tail and it started to glow golden and started to launch tiny stars at all the pokemon.

"Now Ampharos now please go and use your thunder punch attack." Ampharos fist then started to glow yellow with electricity and it started to go and punch at the tiny stars then it ran swiftly to go and punch Umbreon in the side.

"Braixen now use your Psybeam attack on Vaporeon now." Braixen then started to twirl it stick and launched a magenta beam of energy at Vaporeon.

"Espeon now please go and use your iron tail attack." Espeon then started to move it tail that was becoming gray just like iron. The tail then becomes iron and Espeon swung it at Braixen.

"Now Ampharos now please go and use your thunder punch attack." Ampharos fist then started to glow yellow with electricity and it started to go and punch Umbreon in the side.

"Umbreon now go and use your double team attack." Umbreon then started to focus its energy and created many duplicates so that it could confuse Ampharos.

"Braixen now please go and use your fire blast attack." Braixen then started to move the stick and as it was moving the stick in a cross like motion, fire started to emerge and Braixen launched the fire in a blast at Espeon.

"Now Vaporeon go and use your aurora beam attack on Ampharos." Vaporeon then started to launch a multi colored beam at Ampharos.

"Now Ampharos now please go and use your thunder punch attack." Ampharos fist then started to glow yellow with electricity and it started to go and Vaporeon in the side. Vaporeon then was sent flying upward.

"Braixen now go and use your hidden power attack." Braixen then started to move it stick and an orb appeared and Braixen then hit the orb at Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle making Ashley eliminated."

"Umbreon use your dark pulse attack now on Ampharos." Umbreon then started to launch a beam of dark energy at Ampharos.

"Ampharos now please go and use your dragon pulse attack." Ampharos then started to launch a turquoise sphere at Umbreon.

"Braixen now please go and use your fire blast attack." Braixen then started to move the stick and as it was moving the stick in a cross like motion, fire started to emerge and Braixen launched the fire in a blast at Umbreon.

"Umbreon now please go and use your swift attack." Umbreon then moved it tail and it started to glow golden and started to launch tiny stars at all the pokemon.

"Espeon now try to use your psybeam attack." Espeon orb then started to glow and a magenta ray was launched at Braixen. The attack then collided with Braixen sending it to the ground. Braixen then fainted from the attack.

"Braixen is unable to battle so Nora is now eliminated from the battle."

"Umbreon use your dark pulse attack now on Ampharos." Umbreon then started to launch a beam of dark energy at Ampharos.

"Now Ampharos now please go and use your thunder punch attack." Ampharos fist then started to glow yellow with electricity and it started to go and punch Umbreon in the side. Umbreon then fainted from the attack.

"Umbreon is also unable to battle so Carrie is eliminated."

"Espeon now please go and use your iron tail attack." Espeon then started to move it tail that was becoming gray just like iron. The tail then becomes iron and Espeon swung it at Braixen.

"Now Ampharos please go and use your fire punch attack." Ampharos fist then started to glow with fire and it then jumped high in the air and started to hit Espeon in the side.

"Espeon now finish Ampharos off with your psybeam attack." Espeon orb then started to glow and a magenta ray was launched at Ampharos. The attack then collided with Ampharos sending it to the ground. Ampharos then fainted from the attack.

"Ampharos is unable to battle so Molly is eliminated making Team Selina the winner."

Meanwhile Bonnie was walking in the Pokemon Center. She then started to walk toward the phones. As she dialed the number to the person she wanted to talk to, it then started to ring a few time. Eventually it got the person.

"Hello it is me Bonnie."

"Oh hello Bonnie, who is it going?"

"Oh it is going good and I was wondering if you could send the pokemon over to the Fossil Lab."

"Oh well we are actually all planning to go head off to the Fossil Lab in Ambrette Town. So we can talk to all the other Scientists over there. We also plan to get going in a few hours so if you want I can go and get the pokemon and do you know anyone that want the sail fossil," the person asked.

"Yeah my one friend Lyn would love to receive the sail fossil. She would be so excited to go and see it being revived."

"Well I promise that I will try to bring the fossil and the pokemon."

"Thank you and I'm sorry but it is getting time for my friends Contest that is about to begin," Bonnie told the person.

"Well goodbye and see you soon."

Bonnie then hung up and started going with all her friends to the contest hall. All of the girls then all went and started to sign up.

As they were all signing up for the contest, they then all noticed Olivia and her two friends.

"Cass, Lyn, Heidi, and Lucy so great to see you," Olivia said as she went and hugged the four girls.

"It sure is great to see you. Now we want you all to go and meet our friends," Heidi said as she introduced everyone.

As everyone started to introduce each other, they then all started talking.

"Well I wonder which one of you are coordinators," Olivia asked.

"The two of us are also coordinators," Yuna and Ashley told them.

"Well I will be looking forward to battle some of you," Olivia told all of them.

They then all went backstage and everyone else went to their seating.

After a while the contest started, and Karian appeared.

"Hello and I am the Kalos Contest Announcer Karian! The yelling and cheering can only mean one thing. That the Camphrier Town contest is about to go and get started in only a few minutes. We are broadcasting live in, A town where you can taste the legends! Now let me tell all of you that Camphrier Town is such a magnificent place to host a contest. All of us are expecting to watch beautiful performance that all these coordinator placed many hours of training for! Now before we begin this contest, let me introduce all of our judges! We have our director of the pokemon contest committee, Mr. Raoul Contesta! Then we have our president of the Kalos Pokemon Fan Club President! Last we have Camphrier Town very own Nurse Joy! Now let the Camphrier Contest now begins!"

Everyone then started to all clap as the first coordinator started to perform. After about the 10th contest appeal, a familiar name was called.

"Now contestant number 11, let's hear it for Miss. Lyn!"

Lyn then started to appear and she took her pokeball and threw it in the air.

"Let show them pure beauty, Chespin!" Lyn's Chespin then appeared alongside Lyn.

"Chespin start off with your vine whip attack." Vines started to emerge from Chespin and it started to dance with the vines.

"Now please go and use your pin missile attack." Chespin started to launch green pins in the air and they started to rain down.

"Chespin please use your vine whip attack now on the pin missile." Vines started to emerge from Chespin and it started to hit the pin missile. As the vines started to hit the pins, tiny little fireworks started to emerge.

Both Lyn and Chespin bowed to the ground.

"Now let's hear what our judges think," Karian announced.

"I must say that I found the performance to be quite interesting," Mr. Contesta told Lyn.

"Remarkable," the President of the Kalos Fan Club announced.

"I found the performance to be fascinating," Camphrier Town Nurse Joy told Lyn.

"Now presenting contestant Number 13, let's hear it for Yuna from Nimbasa City!"

"Pumpkaboo now take the stage!"

Yuna then threw her pokeball and Pumpkaboo appeared.

"Pumpkaboo start off with your energy ball attack."

Pumpkaboo then started to launch a green ball of energy in the air.

"Pumpkaboo now use your shadow ball attack to collide into the energy ball."

Pumpkaboo then launched a black ball of shadow at the energy ball.

The two attacks collided, a beautiful energy of green and blue rain down on the audience.

Yuna and Pumpkaboo then both bowed.

"That was a beautiful performance! Now let hear what our judges think!"

"I must say that I found the performance to be enjoyable and I loved the way you use your energy ball and shadow ball combo," Mr. Contesta told Yuna

"Simply remarkable," President of the Kalos Fan Club announced.

"I found the performance to be fascinating and I loved how the energy rained down at the end," Camphrier Town Nurse Joy told Yuna.

"Now presenting contestant Number 16, let's hear it for Cassandra all the way from Coumarine City."

Cass then started to run and threw her pokeball to the stage.

"Come on out Eevee."

Cass Eevee then appeared and was ready to perform.

"Eevee now please start off with your swift attack."

Eevee then started to move it tail and stars started to appear.

The stars started to circle around Eevee.

Eevee then started to jump on each of the stars and hit it with its tail.

Some of the stars then fell to the ground and exploded upon contact.

"Eevee now use your sand attack."

Eevee then started to kick sand at some of the stars.

"Now finish it with your hidden power attack."

Eevee then started to move it tail as orbs started to surround it and Eevee fired it at the stars.

The stars and the orbs then collided and started to make tiny little stars exploding.

Eevee and Cass then bowed together.

"That was a beautiful performance! Now let hear what our judges think!"

"I must say that I found the performance to be enjoyable and I loved the way you use your swift and hidden power combo," Mr. Contesta told Cass.

"Simply remarkable," President of the Kalos Fan Club announced.

"I found the performance to be fascinating and I loved the explosion at the end," Camphrier Town Nurse Joy told Cass

"Now presenting, contestant Number 22, let's hear it for Olivia!"

Olivia then started to walk and she threw her pokeball in the air.

"Sylveon now take the stage."

Sylveon then appeared and wrapped it feelers around Olivia

"Now Sylveon start off with your swift attack."

Sylveon then started to move it feelers and stars circled around the two.

"Sylveon now use your disarming voice."

Sylveon opened it mouth and released a beam of purple hearts in a shrieking voice hitting the swift. The swift then started to break apart.

"Finish our performance Sylveon with your fairy wind attack."

Sylveon then moved it feeler in an s shape and pink wind then appeared and destroyed the stars.

Sylveon and Olivia then both bowed to everyone.

"That was a beautiful performance! Now let hear what our judges think!"

"I must say that I found the performance to be enjoyable and I loved the way you use your swift and fairy wind combo," Mr. Contesta told Olivia.

"Simply remarkable," President of the Kalos Fan Club announced.

"I found the performance to be fascinating and I loved the explosion at the end," Camphrier Town Nurse Joy told Olivia.

"Now presenting our last coordinator Number 25, let's hear it for Ashley from Anistar City!"

Ashley then started to walk on the stage.

"Come on out now Vaporeon," Ashley said as she threw the pokeball in the air.

Vaporeon then appeared and started showing it beauty.

"Vaporeon start off with your aurora beam attack."

Vaporeon then launched a multi colored beam in the air.

"Vaporeon use your hydro pump to collide into the aurora beam attack."

Vaporeon then launched a torrent of water at the aurora beam.

The two attacks then collided and a beautiful blue aurora appeared from the two attacks.

They then both bowed as their appeal ended.

"That was a beautiful performance! Now let hear what our judges think!"

"I must say that I found the performance to be magnificent and I loved the way you use your aurora beam and hydro pump combo," Mr. Contesta told Ashley.

"Simply remarkable," President of the Kalos Fan Club announced.

"I found the performance to be fascinating and I loved the aurora at the end," Camphrier Town Nurse Joy told Ashley.

"Now we will have intermission as our judges decide that eight coordinators that will be moving on to the next round," Karian announced.

Everyone then all started to go and get some things to eat. As everyone back stage started to wait, they then all spent time talking to each other.

"Sorry for the long wait but we now have our 8 coordinators that will be moving on to the next round."

As everyone looked on the board, they then saw that they all moved on to the next round.

Olivia and Ashley were both going to battle each other and everyone else were battling other trainer.

Lyn then managed to defeat her opponent with her Pichu.

Yuna was able to defeat her opponent with her Pumpkaboo.

Cass was easily able to defeat her opponent with her Litleo.

It was finally time for the battle between Olivia and Ashley.

"This will be the battle between Olivia and Ashley. On my right we have Ashley and on my left we have Olivia."

"Froakie come on out," Ashley said as she threw Froakie pokeball in the air. Froakie then appeared ready to battle.

"Mismagius show them your beauty," Olivia then took her pokeball and threw it in the air. Her Mismagius then soon appeared ready to battle.

"Now let the battle begins!"

"Froakie start off with your water pulse attack." Froakie then took it hand and launched a big sphere of water at Mismagius.

"Mismagius now dodge and use your power gem attack." Mismagius then vanished into the shadow and then Mismagius started to chant as rainbow gems started to appear and was fired at Froakie. The power gem attack then hit Froakie and was sending it to the ground.

"Froakie now go and use your icy wind attack." Froakie then started to launch cold icy winds at Mismagius. The icy wind attack hit Mismagius, and it was chanting in pain.

"Mismagius now go and use your mystical flames attack." Mismagius then started to chant as flames started to emerge and hit Froakie.

"Froakie use your bounce attack now." Froakie then jumped high in the air.

Mismagius then started to go and look for Froakie. After Mismagius finished looking, Froakie bounced down and hit Mismagius in the face.

"Mismagius now go and use your magical leaf attack." Mismagius then went and started chanting as leaves appeared and was sent at Froakie.

"Froakie now go and use your cut on some of these leaves." Froakie then created tiny needles and started to use the needles to destroy the leaves but it was hit by other.

"Mismagius now go and use your phantom force attack." Mismagius then vanished into the shadow.

Froakie then started to go and look for Mismagius. Froakie was then sent flying to the ground when Mismagius appeared and tackled Froakie to the ground.

"1 minute are left on the clock," Karian announced.

"Froakie now go and use your icy wind attack." Froakie then started to launch cold icy winds at Mismagius. The icy wind attack hit Mismagius, and it was chanting in pain.

"Mismagius now go and use your magical leaf attack." Mismagius then went and started chanting as leaves appeared and was sent at Froakie. The attack then hit Froakie sending it to the ground.

"Froakie finish it off with your water pulse attack." Froakie then took it hand and launched a big sphere of water at Mismagius.

"Mismagius now go and use your phantom force attack to finish off Froakie." Mismagius then vanished into the shadow.

Froakie then started to go and look for Mismagius. Froakie was then sent flying to the ground when Mismagius appeared and tackled Froakie to the ground.

"Time is up!"

Olivia and Ashley then both went to look at the clock. Olivia only had 1/3 of her points left and Ashley had 1/6 of her points left.

"The winner is Olivia and her Mismagius!"

"You were magnificent Mismagius," Olivia told her Mismagius.

"You tried your best Froakie," Ashley told her Froakie as she returned it.

A few minutes passed and the semifinal battles were starting.

"Now for our first semifinal battle we have Cass battling Yuna. On my right we have Cass and on my left we have Yuna," Karian announced to them.

"Come on out now Emolga," Yuna said as she threw her pokeball in the air and her Emolga started flying around.

"Roselia show them the danger of your beauty," Cass said as she took her pokeball and threw it in the air. Her Roselia then appeared and started to dance.

"Emolga now go and use your quick attack." Emolga then started to fly toward Roselia and hit it.

"Roselia now go and use your stun spore attack." Roselia released an orange powder from its flower at Emolga. The stun spore attack missed and Emolga started to fly upward.

"4 minutes are left on the clock," Karian announced.

"Emolga now go and use your shock wave attack." Emolga then glowed yellow and it released a wave of electricity at Roselia. The shock wave attack zapped Roselia.

"Roselia now go and use your poison sting attack." Roselia then started to launch many purple poison darts at Emolga. The poison sting attack hit Emolga.

"Emolga now please go and use your air slash attack." Emolga then started to flap it wing and launched a slash of air at Roselia. Roselia then started to dance and dodge the attack.

"Roselia use your magical leaf attack now on Emolga." Roselia sticks out one of its hand roses and it glows white. It then shoots multiple glowing crescents at Emolga.

"2 minutes are left on the clock," Karian announced.

"Emolga now please go and use your spark attack," Yuna told her Emolga. Emolga then became consumed in yellow electric energy and tackled into Roselia.

"Roselia now go and use your poison sting attack." Roselia then started to launch many purple poison darts at Emolga. The poison sting attack hit Emolga and caused it to poison Emolga.

"Emolga now please go and use your air slash attack." Emolga then started to flap it wing and launched a slash of air at Roselia. Roselia then started to dance but it was hit by the air slash.

"Roselia use your magical leaf attack now on Emolga." Roselia sticks out one of its hand roses and it glows white. It then shoots multiple glowing crescents at Emolga.

"1 minute on the clock remaining," Karian announced.

"Emolga now please go and use your air slash attack." Emolga then started to flap it wing and launched a slash of air at Roselia. Roselia then started to dance but it was hit by the air slash.

"Roselia now go and use your poison sting attack." Roselia then started to launch many purple poison darts at Emolga. The poison sting attack hit Emolga.

"Emolga now please go and use your spark attack," Yuna told her Emolga. Emolga then became consumed in yellow electric energy and tackled into Roselia.

"Roselia finish it off with your solar beam attack now on Emolga."

Roselia sticks its hands up in the air and a white energy ball collects in the flowers.

Emolga then started to get weaker from the poison.

It then shoots the ball as a beam of white energy at Emolga. Emolga then was sent flying to the ground from the solar beam attack.

"Time is now up!"

Both Cass and Yuna looked at the clock. Cass only had ¼ of her points left and Yuna had 1/5 of her points left from the battle.

"And the winner now moving on to the final round is Cass!"

"You were amazing Emolga but next time let's try making it to the final."

"We did it Roselia; we are going to make it to the finals!"

Everyone then all started to clap for the battle.

A few minutes passed and the second battle was starting.

"Now for our second semifinal battle we have Olivia battling Lyn. On my right we have Olivia and on my left we have Lyn," Karian announced to them.

"Come on out now Chespin and show them your cuteness," Lyn said as she took her pokeball and threw it in the air. Chespin then emerged and started to look cute.

"Houndoom now come on show them your fury," Oliva said as she threw her pokeball in the air. Her Houndoom then appeared and started to growl at Chespin.

"Now let the battle begins!"

"Chespin start off with your vine whip attack." Chespin vine then started to appear and it then started to hit Houndoom multiple times.

"Houndoom now start off the battle with your flamethrower attack." Houndoom then started to growl and it then glowed red and it then launched flames at Chespin. Chespin then tried to dodge the attack but wasn't able to dodge and Chespin then was hit by the flamethrower.

"Chespin please stay strong and use your rock tomb attack." Chespin then started to summon rocks and as it threw it at the houndoom trapping it in the rock. Houndoom then started to growl as it kept on trying to get out the rock.

"Houndoom now go and use your dark pulse attack." Houndoom then started to create a spiral of dark energy and as it was growling the spiral got bigger and it then launched the spiral at the rocks. The rocks then were destroyed and Houndoom was ready to fight.

"3 minutes are remaining!"

"Now please go and use your pin missile attack." Chespin started to launch green pins at Houndoom.

"Houndoom now go and use your shadow ball attack." Houndoom then created a ball of dark energy and it then fired it at Chespin.

"Chespin now go and use your bite attack on Houndoom and hit it on the side." Chespin then lunged toward Houndoom and started to bite it side.

"Houndoom now go and use your dark pulse attack." Houndoom then started to create a spiral of dark energy and as it was growling the spiral got bigger and it then launched the spiral at Chespin.

"1 minute is left remaining!"

"Chespin please stay strong and use your rock tomb attack." Chespin then started to summon rocks and as it threw the rocks at Houndoom.

"Houndoom finish the battle with your flamethrower attack." Houndoom then started to growl and it then glowed red and it then launched flames at Chespin. Chespin then tried to dodge the attack but wasn't able to dodge and Chespin then was hit by the flamethrower. Chespin then fainted from the attack.

"Chespin is unable to battle so Lyn is now eliminated. So Olivia will be moving on to the final round," Karian told the crowd.

"You tried your best Chespin," Lyn told her Chespin as she returned.

"You were amazing Houndoom," Olivia said as she started petting Houndoom.

A few minutes passed and it was then time for the final.

"The Final Battle of the Camphrier Contest is now ready to go! On my right I have Olivia and on my left I have Cassandra."

"Come on out now Hitmonchan," Cass said as she threw the pokeball and her Hitmonchan appeared.

"Sylveon now go and take the stage," Olivia announced as she took her pokeball and threw it in the air. Her Sylveon then appeared and started to gracefully dance.

"Now let the final battle begins!"

"Sylveon start off now uses your swift attack."

Sylveon then moved it feelers and launched stars at Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan use your vacuum wave attack."

Hitmonchan then moved it fist and launched a wave of energy at the swift, destroying some of the star.

"Sylveon now use your disarming voice now."

Sylveon opened it mouth and released a beam of purple hearts in a shrieking voice hitting Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan now use your mach punch attack."

Hitmonchan then ran at mach speed and punched Sylveon.

Hitmonchan then started to fall in love with Sylveon due to the cute charm ability.

"3 minutes are left on the clock."

"Sylveon now use your fairy wind attack."

Sylveon then used it feelers to grab Hitmonchan and it then launched pink wind at Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan use your comet punch attack on Sylveon."

Hitmonchan then went and punched Sylveon down like it was a comet.

"Hitmonchan use your bullet punch attack."

Hitmonchan then ran like a bullet and punched Sylveon.

"Sylveon now use your disarming voice now."

Sylveon opened it mouth and released a beam of purple hearts in a shrieking voice hitting Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan use your comet punch attack on Sylveon."

But Hitmonchan suddenly stopped trying to use comet punch on Sylveon due to it being in love with Sylveon.

"Sylveon use your swift attack now on Hitmonchan."

Sylveon then moved it feelers and launched stars at Hitmonchan.

"1 minute is left on the clock."

"Sylveon now use your disarming voice now."

Sylveon opened it mouth and released a beam of purple hearts in a shrieking voice hitting Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan use your bullet punch attack."

Hitmonchan then ran like a bullet and punched Sylveon.

"Time is finally up!"

The two girls then both looked to the clock. Olivia had ¼ points left on the clock and Cass had only 1/3 points left.

"The winner of the Camphrier Town Contest is Cassandra from Coumarine City!"

"We won the contest!"

"You were amazing Sylveon," Olivia said as she started petting her pokemon.

A few minutes later and Cass then received her ribbon.

The contest then ended and they then all headed outside.

"Well it is time for us to go," Olivia told them.

"Well see you later!"

"See you all soon," Olivia told everyone as they were all leaving.

* * *

Synopsis- In Chapter 23, the gang will head over to the Battle Chateau, where they meet the gym leader Grant, as one of them face off against Grant. Each of the other battle for each other for their chance to battle at the Chateau.

Answers

will Selina ever learn to be happy soon

 **Yes she will soon**

will Zach, Ashley and Carrie be evil

 **No they won't**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **This chapter is the final Chapter of the Development Arc**

 **Also I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is and what should change or be add ed.**

 **I hope to finish the next chapter by next week.**

 **Author Notes**

 **I will be writing another fanfic dedicated to the battle that you reader request. So no more putting request for battles.**

 **Dranish ,Brian is ShadowKnight49 Productions OC's**

 **Caleb is** **DakotaDragons261 OC's**

 **Cassandra is thegirlwholived91 OC's**

 **Jill,Zach,Carrie,Ashley and Selina is Espeon44 OC's.**

 **While Nora and Ben are DawnForever101 OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. I only own my Oc's**

* * *

A day after the contest, everyone all decided to go head off toward the Battle Chateau. Since it was still early in the morning, and they still haven't left the Pokemon Center. Everyone all started to decide where they were going to go once the day ended. Heidi was going to travel with Bonnie and the others. Molly, Lucy, Cass, and Fabian were all going to travel with each other toward Ambrette Town. Brian was planning to head back to Dedemille Town to meet up with his friends. Nora and Ben were both planning on going to visit Laverre City so Ben could get a gym battle against Valerie. Carrie decided to tag along with Selina and Ashley. Zach decides to take his daughters back to Anistar City. "So where are you heading off to," Bonnie asked Fabian who was petting his Axew. "Well I plan to go and head off to Ambrette Town so I can go and compete in a showcase." "Wait there is a showcase in Ambrette Town," Bonnie asked shocked not hearing the news before. "Wait, you didn't hear that one of the upcoming showcases is going to take place in Ambrette Town next week," Fabian exclaimed shocked that Bonnie didn't know of the news concerning the showcases." "Fabian, is there anything else that is going on in the showcasing world?" "Well it is revealed that the one showcasing prodigy Alice has already managed to win a showcases and she is planning to make a few more Pokevision soon," Fabian said fanboying over everything. "How has Alice already gotten a single keys if the showcase happened few days ago," Bonnie questioned Fabian. "Well Bonnie, you do know that showcases happen almost every day just in a different town. That is the only way that performers are able to get all their necessary keys to enter into the Master Class," Fabian explained. Meanwhile Max, Brian, Zidane, and Ben were all conversing with each other. They were all discussing gym battle. "So do any of you know where the closest gym is," Max asked. "Well there is the Susan gym and there is the Tag Team gym but I believe that they are only open on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday," Ben told all of them. "In Ambrette Town there is a gym on the beach, and the trainer uses extremely strong water types pokemon. There is also another gym close to the Kalos Canyon and that gym focuses on flying type pokemon," Brian told the other three trainers. "The Kalos Canyon," Max asked. "Yeah, the Kalos Canyon is a historic place that is said to once be the holding place the legendary pokemon Volcanion," Zidane explained. "What is Volcanion?" "Volcanion is one of Kalos legendary pokemon and it is a fire/water type pokemon. It was said that in a myth that Volcanion was worshipped by the ancient people of Kalos, but after something that happened 3000 years ago, the people of Kalos turned their back on Volcanion making it grow to hate people," Zidane explained to Max. Meanwhile Lyn was talking to Cass, Lucy, Molly, and Ashley. They were all talking about upcoming events. "So did you hear about the upcoming contest in Ambrette Town," Cass asked. "Yeah and I plan to compete in the contest and hopefully I am going to win that contest," Lyn told all of them. "Well I plan to compete in the Ambrette Contest so winning is not going to be easy," Cass replied. "Well I want a challenge so bring it on," Lyn told her. "Well aside from Contest, did you hear that there is going to be a research seminar in Ambrette Town talking about fossilization," Molly said ecstatic. "Calm down now Molly," Lucy said seeing how Molly was getting extremely excited. "Well knowing Max, you are going to be forced to go there," Ashley told them. "Aside from research seminar and contest, in Ambrette Town there is going to be a Fashion showing up," Lucy exclaimed. "What is so interesting about a fashion show," Molly asked. "Well since I plan to become a Pokemon Stylist, these fashion shows are similar to showcases but stylist are there to showcase their fashion ideas," Lucy explained. "Wait you plan to become a pokemon stylist," Cass asked. "Yeah and I make various sketches of outfits and I actually make some outfits. So if you need any help just tell me and I can make any of you girls dresses for your contest," Lucy told all of them. "So what does it take to be a pokemon stylist?" "A pokemon stylist competes in competitions known as collections and when a stylist wins four of the competition they have a chance to compete in this big collection." "So what happens if you win the big collection," Lyn asked intrigued. "The winner is offered the chance to open their own fashion company and get to be apprenticed to some of the strongest stylist." After a while, everyone continued chatting with each other. Max, Bonnie, and Lyn all decided to go and get their pokemon from Nurse Joy. As they were all walking toward the Nurse, they all noticed a boy who had dark black hair and dark black onyx eyes. The boy was dressed in a blue and orange jacket with an orange shirt underneath, blue cargo pants, and orange Nikes. He then had a necklace holding a custom made blue and orange pokeball. He had on his eyes a pair of blue headphones over his ears. "Nurse Joy, I was wondering if you could heal my pokemon," the boy asked. "Oh sure but it will take a few minutes," she told him. He then handed her his pokeballs and she then put it in a machine. Nurse Joy then started to turn the machine on. "Oh hello, Nurse Joy," the three trainers welcomed her. "Oh hello, Bonnie, Max, and Lyn, now what do you three need now," Nurse Joy asked. "We were wondering if we could go and get our pokemon back." "Well I will go and get your pokemon. So how about you all wait till I get your pokemon," Nurse Joy told them. Nurse Joy then started to go and get their pokemon. "Hello, I am Bonnie, and these are my two friends Lyn and Max," she said introducing them to the boy. "Hello, my name is Caleb and I am a pokemon trainer." The four trainers started to converse with each other and learned that Caleb was planning on visiting the Battle Chateau. As Nurse Joy returned to give them all their healed pokemon, they then all said farewell and started to leave. Afterward, they all decided to start leaving so they could visit the Battle Chateau. So they grabbed all their stuff and decided to get walking to the Chateau. Along the way then all started chatting with each other. They eventually saw the facility and as they were all traveling they noticed a person that was walking toward the Chateau. That person was none other than Grant the Cyllage City Gym Leader. Grant has dark skin, black hair and greyish eyes. He wears three stones in his hair, colored yellow, red and blue. He wears a simple black shirt, grey pants and black shoes and carries the climbing equipment on his neck and around his hips. "Hello Grant," Bonnie, Lucy, Selina, Ashley, Ben, Brian, and Zach all said. "Oh hello everyone," Grant told everyone. "So you're also going to the Battle Chateau," Zach asked him. "Yeah I plan to meet up with my friends Alexa and Viola. I also need to spend some time training my two new pokemon," Grant told them. "What new pokemon do you have," Bonnie asked. "Well I now have a Carbink and a Binacle," Grant told them. "Hey can I battle against you to see how strong you are," Bonnie asked. "Sure but don't expect to win at all," Grant told her. They then all started to walk toward a clearing to have the battle. "Okay Bonnie we will a 2 on 2 battle okay." "Sure Grant, but don't expect to win at all," Bonnie said. They then got to the clearing and got on two different sides. Bonnie was on the left side and Grant decided to go on the left side. "Now the battle between Grant the Cyllage City gym leader and Bonnie the challenger from Lumiose City is about to begin. Each trainer will only be allowed to use 2 pokemon and the winner will be decided when either side pokemon are both unable to battle."

"Carbink let's go and win this," Grant said as he released his Carbink.

"Espurr, I need your assistance," Bonnie said as her Espurr appeared ready to battle.

"Now let the battle begins!"

"Bonnie you can get the first move," Grant offered.

"Espurr start off now with your energy ball attack," Bonnie commanded. Espurr then started to launch a green ball of energy from its mouth and launched it at the Carbink.

"Carbink now counter that with your ancient power attack," Grant ordered. Carbink then started to launch a huge rock at the energy ball; the two attacks destroyed each other.

"Espurr now use your disarming voice attack." Espurr then started to open it ears a little and launch a beam of purple hearts in a loud shrieking voice hitting Carbink.

"Carbink now go and use your tackle attack," Grant commanded. Carbink then charged at Espurr and slammed Espurr to the ground.

"Espurr now try to use your psychic attack." Espurr eyes then glowed blue and it started to use telekinesis and threw Carbink to the ground.

"Carbink now go and use your reflect attack," Grant asked his pokemon. Carbink then started to form a rectangular box around itself to reduce the physical attacks.

"Espurr use your energy ball attack now," Bonnie asked her pokemon. Espurr then started to launch a green ball of energy from its mouth that managed to hit Carbink.

"Carbink now use your stealth rock attack." Carbink then started to move and rock appeared and was located at where Espurr was at.

"Espurr now try to use your psychic attack." Espurr eyes then glowed blue and it started to use telekinesis and threw Carbink to the ground.

"Carbink now go and use your tackle attack," Grant commanded. Carbink then charged at Espurr and slammed Espurr to the ground.

"Carbink use your ancient power attack to finish off Espurr," Grant ordered. Carbink then started to launch a huge rock at Espurr knocking it out.

"Espurr is unable to battle so send out your next pokemon."

 _"How is it possible that Espurr fainted so quickly? How strong is he that one of my strongest pokemon went down like a fly? Am I really that weak that I couldn't even damage Carbink," Bonnie said shocked._

"Bulbasaur come on out and assist me in this battle," Bonnie said as she threw a pokeball in the air.

The stealth rock then appeared and hit Bulbasaur injuring her.

"Carbink return and get a good rest," Grant said as he returned his Carbink to a pokeball.

 _"What pokemon is he planning to send out now," Bonnie thought to herself as she felt sweat on her._

"Binacle come on out now," Grant said as his binacle appeared ready to battle.

"Bulbasaur start off with your leech seed attack." Bulbasaur then started to launch seeds at Binacle. Binacle then was hit and the seed started to sprout and started draining Binacle energy.

"Binacle now go and use your shell smash attack." Binacle then started to get it rock and started getting stronger and quicker.

"Bulbasaur now continue by using your growl attack." Bulbasaur then started to growl at Binacle.

"Binacle now go and use your mud slap attack." Binacle then launched mud at Bulbasaur which caused Bulbasaur accuracy to lower.

"Bulbasaur now go and use your vine whip attack." Bulbasaur vines then appeared and started to hit Binacle a few time weakening it.

"Binacle now go and use your clamp attack." Binacle then started to squeeze Bulbasaur sap hurting it.

"Bulbasaur now go and use your tackle attack," Bonnie commanded. Bulbasaur then started running and it slammed into Binacle.

"Binacle finish Bulbasaur up with your slash attack." Binacle then started to hit Bulbasaur with it two head damaging Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur then fainted from the attack.

 _"How did I manage to lose against Grant? He had a type disadvantage and I could have easily won," Bonnie said shocked._

"Both of Bonnie's pokemon are unable to battle so Grant is the winner."

They then returned their pokemon.

"That was a good battle Bonnie, and I now can't wait to battle you at the gym."

"Well everyone, now let's go to the Battle Chateau."

They then all started to walk toward the Battle Chateau.

"Wow check out the Battle Chateau," Zidane said.

"It truly is magnificent and beautiful," Lyn replied as she stared up in fascination.

"Hey what are those writing up there," Carrie asked as she noticed writing by the Chateau entrance.

"Well it says "Battle Chateau" Show your strength with a title," Bonnie deciphered the writing.

They then all started to open the door and walked in the Battle Chateau.

They then all looked around and saw beautiful ancient relic and it reminded them all of being in a castle. They saw a few vases and a few knights on display.

"Gorgeous," Cass said in awe.

"Hello Grand Duke Grant and Zach! The Battle Chateau welcomes you with open arm," a maid acknowledged as she saw Zach and Grant.

"Grand Duke," Ben said confused.

"I brought my daughters and her friends along with me today. They all hope to get their debut battle. "

"Hello, my name is Selina and it is a pleasure to meet you," she said bowing.

"I would like to have a battle too here," Ben spoke up.

"Oh. And you're…?

"I'm Ben and I hail from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region."

"Well…Well… It is the honorably Grand Duke Grant and Grand Duke Zachary. It is a pleasure to see your daughter make her debut."

"Thank you."

"Who is he," Ben asked Zach.

"This is the Battle Chateau owner, Duke Turner," Zach told them.

"It is my pleasure to meet all you trainers. It is my honor to welcome guests that visit my Chateau and even one that came all the way from the Sinnoh Region."

They then all started to walk down the hallway

"Our Chateau provides a more fulfilling battle experience and serves as a meeting place for all the many trainers that visit here."

"Selina, this place sounds perfect for you," Ashley whispered.

"Yeah it sure would be a perfect place to train for the league."

"Now the first thing that you need to know is that all trainers at the Battle Chateau are referred to as Knights."

"Knights, what an appropriate title for trainers battling at a Castle," Max exclaimed.

"Hm, true, then each and every knight has a noble title bestowed upon them based on their grand total of their Battle Chateau victories. I wish you the best of luck in earning your highest possible noble title," Duke Turner explained.

"Allow me to show you the Battle Chateau sitting room. Each time you visit here, this is where you'll be choosing a battling adversary," the maid told them as she opened the door.

As the door was opened they all saw trainers conversing with each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the distinct honor to present Grand Duke Zach," Duke Turner announced.

Everyone then looked toward Zach.

"Wow!"

"So everybody here is a knight?"

"Right! This is a great place to hang out with other trainers, trade stories and information and also look for an opponent!"

"Yeah! So can you battle who you want?"

"Not exactly, there is a catch; you have to battle someone of the same noble title."

"Any Grand Dukes here who will be willing to accept a battle challenge from me," Zach announced.

A glove then hit Zach shoulder and he then went to pick it up.

"I'll accept your challenge. My name is Grand Duke Riley. How are you today?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you. "

"I'm looking forward to our battle."

All the doors leading outside all started to open.

"All right, Zach and Riley please proceed to the battlefield. All other knights may watch the battle from the outside terrace," the maid told them.

Everyone then all started walking outside. Zach and Riley both followed the maid to the battlefield.

Both Zach and Riley got their purple capes and they were ready to begin.

"Check out the capes!"

"It's a tradition, "the duke told them.

"The atmosphere here is quite different from a Pokemon gym," Max told the Duke.

"True! The Battle Chateau was founded on the Knight's principle of a duel. The aim is to elevate battle through the spirit of chivalry. It became much more than two powerful trainers simply battling along their greatest pokemon in a clash of moves a battle culture that held civility in high regard was born. Nowadays, gym battle has become the mainstream, but many people enjoy the Battle Chateau as something they can only experience in the Kalos Region!"

"I love wearing those cape," Lucy fangirled.

"Yeah, purple capes are worn only by Grand Duke," Grant told them.

"So how many noble titles are there?"

"Baron is the first noble title and they wear white capes. Then there is Viscount and they wear blue capes. Earl is number three and they wear green capes. Marquis is the next one and they wear yellow capes. The fifth one is Duke and they wear red capes. The last noble title is Grand Duke and they wear purple capes," Grant explained.

"Wow that sure is a lot of titles."

Zach and Riley then both started walking and they put their two pokeball to tap each other.

"To a wonderful battle!"

"To a good battle!"

The two then walked toward their respected side.

"The pokemon battle between Grand Duke Zach and Grand Duke Riley is about to commence. May you both battle with spirit, while observing the knights code of chivalry."

"Come on out Gallade."

"Gallade!"

"Lucario show them the power of aura."

"Lucario!"

"Wow what is that pokemon," Lyn asked as she took her pokedex out.

 _Lucario the Aura Pokemon, by catching the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements._

"Gallade start off with your sword dance attack."

Gallade then started to move it blade like arm and it glowed red and was getting stronger.

"Lucario now go and use your extreme speed attack."

Lucario then ran at blinding speed and collided into Gallade, causing it to be sent a few feet away.

"Gallade now go and use your brick break attack."

Gallade then managed to warp and it blade like arm glowed brown and it slashed at Lucario.

"Lucario now go and use your aura abilities and now use your bone rush attack."

Lucario then glowed red as it aura started to glow. Lucario then started to create a red bone and started to smack Gallade with it a couple time.

"Now Lucario, please go and expand your aura."

Lucario then started to move it hand and a huge burst of energy was launched. Lucario then started to sense everything that was going on.

"Gallade now please go and use your sword dance attack."

Gallade then started to move it blade like arm and it glowed red and was getting stronger.

"Lucario now use your aura to get stronger and then use your shadow claw."

Lucario then started to have energy surround itself and it ran at such blinding speed that it claw glowed black and it slashed Gallade with shadows.

"Gallade now I order you to use your night slash attack."

Gallade then started to warp itself and it then slash at Lucario with it dark black blade like arm.

Both of the pokemon were losing energy but the two were ready to continue fighting.

"Lucario now use your aura sphere attack"

Lucario then started to charge it aura up and then launched it in a sphere at Gallade.

"Gallade now use your psycho cut attack."

Gallade then started to move it blade like arm and green energy started to surround it. Gallade then started to move it blade like arm and launched green spirals at it.

The two attacks collided and the psycho cut overpowered and was launched at Lucario.

'Lucario use your shadow claw attack to finish Gallade up."

Lucario then started to have energy surround itself and it ran at such blinding speed that it claw glowed black and it slashed Gallade with shadows.

"Gallade now you finish Lucario up with your brick break attack."

Gallade then managed to warp and it blade like arm glowed brown and it slashed at Lucario.

Lucario then fainted from the attack.

"That's it! And Gallade is the winning pokemon."

"Excellent! We applaud these two gifted knights and their pokemon for their valiant battle," Duke Turner announced.

"Wow that was such an amazing battle," Selina told the other.

"It sure was and the way that trainer used his Lucario was simply awesome," Zidane said in awe.

"Now then, let us proceed on to the debut battle involving the many knights who have come here for the first time today," Duke Turner announced.

"So which one of us will go first," Bonnie asked.

"I guess we have to decide that," Nora said.

"Well can the two of us go first," Carrie asked as she dragged Selina.

"Sure but make it a good battle."

They then both walked to the battlefield.

"Please give the knights who are about to have their first battle at the Battle Chateau a round of applause."

Everyone then started clapping for Selina and Carrie.

"Carrie and Selina, whoever wins this first battle will then become awarded the noble title of Baroness."

"Got it and I have done a lot of training for this battle so bring it on," Carrie declared.

"I'm going to win so just you all watch."

"Then let's get this battle underway."

They then both had their pokeball touch the other.

"To a good battle," Selina told Carrie.

"To a good battle," Carrie told Selina.

"Espeon go show them the power of a psychic," Selina said as her Espeon appeared ready to battle.

"Umbreon show them the power of darkness," Carrie said as her Umbreon appeared.

"Now let the battle begin," the maid told the two.

"Now Espeon start off with your iron tail attack on Umbreon," Selina asked her pokemon. Espeon then started to move it tail that was becoming gray just like iron. The tail then becomes iron and Espeon swung it at Umbreon.

"Umbreon now go and use your double team attack." Umbreon then started to focus its energy and created many duplicates so that it could confuse Espeon.

"Espeon now try to use your psybeam attack." Espeon orb then started to glow and a magenta ray was launched at Umbreon duplicates. All the duplicates then faded.

"Umbreon now please go and use your swift attack." Umbreon then moved it tail and it started to glow golden and started to launch tiny stars at Espeon.

Espeon then started to jump around and destroy some with it tail.

"Espeon now use your morning sun attack." Espeon orb then started to glow as Espeon started obtaining sunlight and was converting it to energy that started to heal Espeon.

"Umbreon now please use your psychic attack now on Espeon." Umbreon eyes then glowed blue and it then threw Espeon to the ground.

"Espeon please try to use your trump card attack on Braixen now." Espeon then started to launch six red- glowing plates of energy in the form of a ring in front of its body. Espeon then launched the rings at Umbreon.

"Umbreon use your dark pulse attack now on Espeon." Umbreon then started to launch a beam of dark energy at Espeon.

"That's it! And Umbreon is the winning pokemon," the maid told them.

They both walked to the middle and said," Thank you very much!"

"I knew you would win it Umbreon."

"And now I'm pleased to announce that Carrie from Twinleaf Town is awarded the noble title of Baroness. Congratulation Carrie of Twinleaf Leaf you are now a Baroness." The maid then put a white cape on Carrie.

"Now we need to start picking pairs to battle each other," Nora said.

Everyone then all started to pick group.

They then both walked to the battlefield.

"Please give the knights who are about to have their first battle at the Battle Chateau a round of applause."

Everyone then started clapping for Ashley and Cass.

"Ashley and Cassandra, whoever wins this first battle will then become awarded the noble title of Baroness."

"Got it and I have done a lot of training for this battle so bring it on," Cass declared.

"I'm going to win so just you all watch."

"Then let's get this battle underway."

They then both had their pokeball touch the other.

"To a good battle," Ashley told Cass.

"To a good battle," Cass told Ashley.

"Mudkip show them the power of the water." Mudkip then appeared ready to battle.

"Hitmonchan show them the power of the fighting type." Hitmonchan then started to punch the air.

"Mudkip start off with your whirlpool attack." Mudkip then moved it fin and water then started to trap Hitmonchan in a whirlpool.

"Hitmonchan start off now uses your mach punch attack." Hitmonchan then ran at mach speed and punched Mudkip.

"Mudkip now go and use your double team attack." Mudkip then started to make many duplicates of it to confuse Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan use your vacuum wave attack." Hitmonchan then moved it fist and launched a wave of energy at Mudkip.

"Mudkip now please use your mud bomb attack." Mudkip then fired multiple brown balls of mud at Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan use your comet punch attack on Mudkip." Hitmonchan then went and punched Mudkip down like it was a comet.

"Mudkip now go and use your bide attack." Mudkip then started to glow white as it was bracing itself.

"Hitmonchan use your vacuum wave attack." Hitmonchan then moved it fist and launched a wave of energy at Mudkip.

"Hitmonchan use your bullet punch attack." Hitmonchan then ran like a bullet and punched Mudkip.

"Hitmonchan use your comet punch attack on Mudkip." Hitmonchan then went and punched Mudkip down like it was a comet.

Mudkip then released a huge burst at Hitmonchan defeating it.

"That's it! And Mudkip is the winning pokemon," the maid told them.

They both walked to the middle and said," Thank you very much!"

"And now I'm pleased to announce that Ashley from Anistar City is awarded the noble title of Baroness. Congratulation Ashley of Anistar City you are now a Baroness." The maid then put a white cape on Ashley.

Bonnie and Heidi then both walked to the battlefield.

"Please give the knights who are about to have their first battle at the Battle Chateau a round of applause."

Everyone then started clapping for Bonnie and Heidi.

"Bonnie and Heidi, whoever wins this first battle will then become awarded the noble title of Baroness."

"Got it and I have done a lot of training for this battle so bring it on," Bonnie declared.

"I'm going to win so just you all watch."

"Then let's get this battle underway."

They then both had their pokeball touch the other.

"Dedenne come on out and show them your strength," Bonnie said as Dedenne appeared.

"Fennekin now let's win this battle," Heidi said as her Fennekin appeared.

"Dedenne start off with your thunder shock attack." Dedenne then fired a weak shock of electricity at Fennekin.

"Fennekin start off with your howl attack," Heidi told her pokemon. Fennekin then started to howl getting stronger.

"Dedenne now use your charm attack," Bonnie said. Dedenne then started to look cute lowering Fennekin attack.

"Fennekin now use your scratch attack," Heidi asked. Fennekin then started to run toward Dedenne and scratch it.

"Dedenne now use your tackle on Fennekin." Dedenne then started to run and tackled Fennekin to the ground.

"Fennekin now please go and use your psybeam attack on Dedenne. Fennekin then started to launch a multi colored rainbow beam at Dedenne.

"Dedenne now use your nuzzle attack." Dedenne then started to rub it cheeks together and hit Fennekin with then making it paralyzed.

"Fennekin now please go and use your flame charge attack." Fennekin then became consumed in flames and started to charge at Dedenne.

"Dedenne now use your thunder shock attack." Dedenne then fired a weak shock of electricity at Fennekin. Fennekin then fainted from the attack.

"That's it! And Dedenne is the winning pokemon," the maid told them.

They both walked to the middle and said," Thank you very much!"

"And now I'm pleased to announce that Bonnie from Lumiose City is awarded the noble title of Baroness. Congratulation Bonnie of Lumiose City you are now a Baroness." The maid then put a white cape on Bonnie.

 _"I can't believe that I finally managed to win a battle. Maybe I am getting strong enough to battle other trainers. But I did also use Dedenne which is the pokemon that I have the strongest bond with and is my strongest."_

Ben and Nora then both walked to the battlefield.

"Please give the knights who are about to have their first battle at the Battle Chateau a round of applause."

Everyone then started clapping for Ben and Nora.

"Ben and Nora, whoever wins this first battle will then become awarded the noble title of Baron and Baroness."

"Got it and I have done a lot of training for this battle so bring it on," Ben declared.

"I'm going to win so just you all watch."

"Then let's get this battle underway."

They then both had their pokeball touch the other.

"Empoleon I need your help and show them your strength." Empoleon then appeared ready to battle.

"Infernape show them your fiery strength." Infernape then appeared ready to battle.

"Empoleon start off by using your drill peck attack." Empoleon then started to spin like a drill and it then was aimed at Infernape.

"Infernape start off with use your nasty plot. "Infernape then started to plot nasty battle ideas in its mind.

"Empoleon now use your metal claw attack." Empoleon claws started to become metal and it started to attack Infernape.

"Infernape hold on and use your flamethrower." Infernape releases an orange stream of fire from its mouth at Empoleon.

"Empoleon use your blizzard attack now on Infernape!" Empoleon then started to open it beak and was launching an extremely cold ice at Infernape.

"Infernape now jump and use your brick break attack."

Infernape then started to run and it left hand turn gray and it hit Empoleon.

"Empoleon please go and use your hydro pump attack." Empoleon then started to launch a blast of water at Infernape.

"Infernape hold on and use your flamethrower." Infernape releases an orange stream of fire from its mouth at Empoleon.

"Empoleon now use your drill peck attack." Empoleon then started to spin like a drill and it then was aimed at Infernape.

"Infernape now use your nasty plot. "Infernape then started to plot nasty battle ideas in its mind.

"Empoleon please go and use your hydro pump attack." Empoleon then started to launch a blast of water at Infernape.

"Infernape use your blast burn to finish this battle!" Infernape body becomes engulfed in light blue flames. It then punches the ground, sending a wave of energy into the earth which then moves underneath Empoleon. The energy then bursts upwards in a giant explosion of red-orange flames.

"That's it! And Infernape is the winning pokemon," the maid told them.

They both walked to the middle and said," Thank you very much!"

"And now I'm pleased to announce that Ben from Twinleaf Town is awarded the noble title of Baron. Congratulation Ben of Twinleaf Town you are now a Baron." The maid then put a white cape on Ben.

Lyn and Max then both walked to the battlefield.

"Please give the knights who are about to have their first battle at the Battle Chateau a round of applause."

Everyone then started clapping for Lyn and Max.

"Lyn and Max, whoever wins this first battle will then become awarded the noble title of Baron and Baroness."

"Got it and I have done a lot of training for this battle so bring it on," Max declared.

"I'm going to win so just you all watch."

"Then let's get this battle underway."

They then both had their pokeball touch the other.

"I need your assistance Honedge." Max then let his Honedge out and it was ready to battle.

"Come on out Pichu and show them your strength." Lyn Pichu then appeared ready to battle Honedge.

"Honedge start off with your sword dance attack." Honedge then started to dance getting stronger.

"Pichu now please go and start off with your charm attack." Pichu then looked cute making Honedge strength lower.

"Honedge now please go and use your tackle attack." Honedge then started to float and it tackled Pichu.

"Pichu now please use your thunder shock attack." Pichu then fired a weak shock of electricity at Honedge.

"Honedge now please go and use your metal sound attack." Honedge body glows light blue and it emits silver colored sound waves that spread out towards Pichu, forcing Pichu to hold their ears in pain.

"Pichu now please use your iron tail attack." Pichu tail glowed gray and it slammed it into Honedge.

"Honedge use your fury cutter attack on Pichu." Honedge unsheathes itself and then strikes the Pichu repetitively.

"Pichu use your volt tackle attack now." Pichu runs at Honedge, its body then becomes surrounded by golden electricity, and it tackles Honedge. After it tackled Honedge, Pichu took recoil damage.

"That's it! And Pichu is the winning pokemon," the maid told them.

They both walked to the middle and said," Thank you very much!"

"And now I'm pleased to announce that Lyn is awarded the noble title of Baroness. Congratulation Lyn you are now a Baroness." The maid then put a white cape on Lyn.

Yuna and Zidane then both walked to the battlefield.

"Please give the knights who are about to have their first battle at the Battle Chateau a round of applause."

Everyone then started clapping for Yuna and Zidane.

"Yuna and Zidane, whoever wins this first battle will then become awarded the noble title of Baron and Baroness."

"Got it and I have done a lot of training for this battle so bring it on," Yuna declared.

"I'm going to win so just you all watch."

"Then let's get this battle underway."

They then both had their pokeball touch the other.

"Flabebe I need your help now," Yuna told the pokeball as she threw it in the air. Her Flabebe then appeared ready to battle.

"I need your power so show them to everyone." Zidane then took out his Riolu that was ready to battle.

"Flabebe now please go and use your lucky chant attack." Flabebe then started to sing and chant so it now was preventing the opposing pokemon from landing pokemon critical hits.

"Riolu now go and use your agility attack." Riolu then started to get extremely quicker.

"Flabebe now please go and use your razor leaf attack." Flabebe then started to launch sharp leaves at Riolu.

"Riolu now please go and use your night daze attack." Riolu eyes glow light blue and it raises its front two paws into the air. Its body then becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. Riolu then brings its paws down to the ground and a pink and crimson force field of energy appears around Riolu body and expands outwards throughout the whole battlefield. Riolu then started to transform into a Zorua.

"Flabebe now go and use your wish attack." Flabebe then started wishing to be healed.

"Illusio now use your shadow ball attack." Zorua then transformed into a duskull and started to fire a ball of black energy.

"Flabebe now use your fairy wind attack on Zorua." Flabebe then took it flower and started to launch pink sparkling wind at Zorua.

"Illusio now go and use your fury swipes attack." Zorua then transformed itself into a Sneasel and started to scratch at Flabebe multiple times.

Flabebe then was healed by it wish attack. "Flabebe now please go and use your razor leaf attack." Flabebe then started to launch sharp leaves at Zorua.

"Zorua now please go and use your night daze attack." Zorua eyes glow light blue and it raises its front two paws into the air. Its body then becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. Zorua then brings its paws down to the ground and a pink and crimson force field of energy appears around Zorua body and expands outwards throughout the whole battlefield.

"Flabebe now use your fairy wind attack on Zorua." Flabebe then took it flower and started to launch pink sparkling wind at Zorua.

"That's it! And Flabebe is the winning pokemon," the maid told them.

They both walked to the middle and said," Thank you very much!"

"And now I'm pleased to announce that Yuna from Nimbasa City is awarded the noble title of Baroness. Congratulation Yuna of Nimbasa City you are now a Baroness." The maid then put a white cape on Yuna.

Fabian and Xandra then both walked to the battlefield.

"Please give the knights who are about to have their first battle at the Battle Chateau a round of applause."

Everyone then started clapping for Fabian and Xandra.

"Fabian and Xandra, whoever wins this first battle will then become awarded the noble title of Baron and Baroness."

"Got it and I have done a lot of training for this battle so bring it on," Xandra declared.

"I'm going to win so just you all watch."

"Then let's get this battle underway."

They then both had their pokeball touch the other.

"Axew show them the strength of a dragon," Fabian yelled. Axew then appeared ready to battle.

"Snivy show them the strength and beauty of a grass type." Snivy then appeared ready to battle.

"Axew now start off with your scary face attack." Axew then started to make many terrifying faces at Snivy.

"Snivy now start off with your leer attack." Snivy eyes glow red. Its red outline heads towards Axew, and when it hits, the eye outline disappears and the same red outline surrounds Axew, dropping its defenses.

"Axew use your dragon rage attack on Snivy now." Axew creates a light blue orb of energy inside of its stomach. It then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at Snivy.

"Snivy now use your tackle attack." Snivy jumps and slams into Axew multiple times.

"Axew now please go and use your dual chop attack on Snivy." Axew dives into Snivy, hitting it with its claws.

"Snivy now use your wrap attack on Axew." Snivy wraps its body around Axew and squeezes it.

"Axew please use your assurance attack on Snivy." Axew then started to run and attack Snivy.

"Snivy get up and use your vine whip attack!" Two small pale yellow lights flash where the yellow collar and Snivy green skin meet and a pair of green vines the same color as Snivy skin comes out from in between them. Snivy then strikes Axew with them.

"Axew use your dragon rage attack on Snivy now." Axew creates a light blue orb of energy inside of its stomach. It then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at Snivy.

"Snivy now use your tackle attack." Snivy jumps and slams into Axew multiple times.

"Axew now please go and use your dual chop attack on Snivy." Axew dives into Snivy, hitting it with its claws.

"That's it! And Axew is the winning pokemon," the maid told them.

They both walked to the middle and said," Thank you very much!"

"And now I'm pleased to announce that Fabian is awarded the noble title of Baron. Congratulation Fabian you are now a Baron." The maid then put a white cape on Fabian.

Everyone then all started to clap for them.

Soon two more trainers appeared and walk toward Bonnie's group. One tapped Carrie shoulder and another tapped Max. As they all turned around they all saw Jill and Caleb.

"Hey Caleb what are you doing here," Max asked.

"Well since I am a trainer, I always wanted to visit the Battle Chateau and train here so I can get strong enough to defeat the Champion of the Kalos region."

"What are you doing here Jill," Carrie barked.

"Well I just decided to come here to train and talk to some trainer."

"So who hasn't battled yet," Caleb asked.

"The two of us haven't battled yet," Lucy and Brian both announced.

"Well how about I battle Brian," Caleb offered.

"And I will battle Lucy," Jill said as both her Plusle and Minun sat upon her shoulder.

"Ladies first," Lucy said as they picked the next match.

Everyone then started clapping for Jill and Lucy.

"Jillian and Lucile, whoever wins this first battle will then become awarded the noble title of Baroness."

"Got it and I have done a lot of training for this battle so bring it on," Lucy declared.

"I'm going to win so just you all watch."

"Then let's get this battle underway."

They then both had their pokeball touch the other.

"Come on out and show them your fluffiness Flaffy." Flaffy then appeared and was ready to battle.

"Open Pokeball of the Fox Pokemon, Vulpix." Vulpix then appeared ready to battle Flaffy.

"Flaffy start off with your cotton spore attack." Flaffy then started to release multiple spores of cotton and it started to cling on Vulpix.

"Vulpix now please go and use your fire spin attack." Vulpix then released flames in a vortex and started to trap Flaffy.

"Flaffy now please go and use your tackle attack." Flaffy then ran and tackled Vulpix to a ground.

"Vulpix please go and use your quick attack." Vulpix then started to run quickly at Flaffy and slammed into it.

"Flaffy now please go and use your power gem attack." Flaffy then started to launch many rays of gems at Vulpix.

"Vulpix please go and use your feint attack." Vulpix then managed to disappear and it then appeared behind Flaffy and sent it flying to the ground.

"Flaffy please go and use your electro ball attack." Flaffy body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Flaffy body. All the electricity then condenses at Flaffy tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Flaffy then jumps into the air and does a front flip, throwing the orb of electricity at Vulpix.

"Vulpix now go and use your confuse ray attack." Vulpix then sent a tiny orb that went and confused Flaffy.

"Flaffy now please go and use your power gem attack." Flaffy then started to launch many rays of gems at Vulpix but it hit itself in confusion.

"Vulpix please go and use your feint attack." Vulpix then managed to disappear and it then appeared behind Flaffy and sent it flying to the ground.

"That's it! And Vulpix is the winning pokemon," the maid told them.

They both walked to the middle and said," Thank you very much!"

"And now I'm pleased to announce that Lucile from Lumiose City is awarded the noble title of Baroness. Congratulation Lucile of Lumiose City you are now a Baroness." The maid then put a white cape on Lucy.

Everyone then all started to clap for them.

Brian and Caleb then both walked to the battlefield.

"Please give the knights who are about to have their first battle at the Battle Chateau a round of applause."

Everyone then started clapping for Brian and Caleb.

"Brian and Caleb, whoever wins this first battle will then become awarded the noble title of Baron."

"Got it and I have done a lot of training for this battle so bring it on," Brian declared.

"I'm going to win so just you all watch."

"Then let's get this battle underway."

They then both had their pokeball touch the other.

"Haxorus show them your power." Haxorus then appeared ready to battle.

"Let show them the beat, go Key!" A Greninja appeared and it was ready to battle.

"Haxorus now try to use your shadow claw now on Greninja." Haxorus claw then turned dark black and as Haxorus was moving it claw shadows then started too emerged and went behind Greninja and grabbed it as Haxorus slashed Greninja with it claws.

"Key now please uses your water shuriken attack on Haxorus." Key then started to press both of its hand together and water started to form around its hand. As the water was forming around its hand it then started to make a shuriken in its hand. It then started to launch the shuriken at Haxorus.

"Haxorus use your dig attack now on Greninja." Haxorus then started to dig a hole and as Greninja was moving. Haxorus then jumped up and strikes Greninja.

"Greninja please use your double team attack now." Greninja then made multiple copies of itself to confuse Haxorus.

"Haxorus now try to use your shadow claw now on Greninja." Haxorus claw then turned dark black and as Haxorus was moving it claw shadows then started too emerged and went behind Greninja copies and grabbed it as Haxorus slashed Greninja copies with it claws.

"Key now please uses your aerial ace to attack Haxorus," Caleb told Key. Key then jumped and it arms glowed blue as it collided into Haxorus.

"Haxorus now go and use your giga impact attack on Greninja." Haxorus body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy. A bright flash of yellow light appears in front of its face and it faces towards Greninja. It then shoots itself at Greninja and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around Haxorus body and it slams into Greninja.

" Key now uses your water pulse attack on Haxorus." Key then started to press both of its hand together and water started to form around its hand. As the water was forming around its hand it then started to make a sphere and it then launched the water pulse at Haxorus.

"Haxorus now go and use your Draco meteor attack." Haxorus then started to form a red and blue sphere then it fired it in the sky and as it appeared in the sky it then exploded and meteors started to rain down and hit Greninja. As a result Haxorus was getting weaker at using his special attack moves.

"Key now please uses your water shuriken attack on Haxorus." Key then started to press both of its hand together and water started to form around its hand. As the water was forming around its hand it then started to make a shuriken in its hand. It then started to launch the shuriken at Haxorus.

"That's it! And Greninja is the winning pokemon," the maid told them.

They both walked to the middle and said," Thank you very much!"

"And now I'm pleased to announce that Caleb from Hearthome City is awarded the noble title of Baron. Congratulation Caleb of Hearthome City you are now a Baron." The maid then put a white cape on Caleb.

Everyone then all started to clap for them.

"Well how about we all stay for a couple days to train," Max recommended.

"Yeah that is a good idea."

(At Team Oblivion Headquarter)

Meanwhile Dranish and the Team Oblivion boss were talking to a scientist. As they were talking, both Ally and Amy were trapped in a tube both unconscious.

"Boss what do you want me to do next," Dranish asked.

"Dranish since we have a new goal in mind, I want you to get a search party and look for the New Species Pokemon."

"Boss what do you want me to do next," the Scientist asked.

"I need you to begin Experiment 13."

* * *

 **Synopsis for Chapter 24- In Chapter 24, The Team Oblivion trio steals Bagon, resulting Bonnie and friends to go after them in Connecting Cave where a feud between four pokemon family.**

 **Answers** will we met brittany

 **Yes but not till late in the story** is max strong

 **Yes extremely but he may not seem strong since he is using his newer pokemon**

will caleb try to face zach or max

 **Yes he will**

is ashley going to training

 **Yes**

will ally pokemon find bonnie

 **Maybe but I can't tell yet**

will bonnie get new pokemon

 **Yes but not anytime soon**

will bonnie face an evil ally

 **Can't tell but maybe**

can brian say i love ally

 **Maybe**  
will the bad guys take nora or cass

 **No they don't need them**  
can selina and carrie raise a baby teddisura

 **Maybe**

will nora kiss ben

 **Yes  
** is amy pregnant

 **No**

who is selina dating

 **Carrie**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **Also I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is and what should change or be added.**

 **What characters would you like to see appear**

 **Who is your favorite character so far and who is your least**

 **What character do you readers think have the most development and least**

 **What do you readers think about Team Oblivion**

 **What is a question the pokemon should ask each other.**

 **Would you all like more Team Oblivion focus.**

 **Would you all like if we started to develop more on the past so like the 3000 year war?**

 **Would you all like to get a synopsis for each chapter?**

 **I hope to finish the next chapter by next week.**

 **Author Notes**

 **I will not be answering any question for this chapter but next chapter every question will be answered.  
**

 **Dranish is ShadowKnight49 Productions OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. I only own my Oc's**

* * *

After a few days of them all spending time at the Battle Chateau, training all of their pokemon, and discussing some things with other trainers. They all decided that it was time to say farewell and leave to continue on their journey. Everyone was able to get a few tips on how to train their pokemon, along with getting tips about how to battle different type match ups and moves. They then all started to say farewell to each other promising to meet up later. Xandra, Yuna, and Zidane, all decided to go and tag along with Bonnie.

The seven trainers all decided to travel to Ambrette Town. They then all started to walk toward Connecting Cave. "I'm hungry," Heidi told them as they were walking. "Well we could always go and take a break," Bonnie told them all. "That is a great idea, after all and we can spend some time training too," Xandra told everyone.

They then all started to walk and they all found a place to eat. It was a tiny clearing that was close to Connecting Cave. In the clearing there were a few trees that had berries and many wild pokemon. Everyone then all started to set things up for them to have breakfast. Bonnie and Zidane both started to help make some breakfast.

"Now Matsu, Helio, Illusio, Salame, and Anubis I need all of you to go and look for some berries." His five pokemon then all started to run and look for berries. "Fennekin, Bulbasaur, Dedenne, Espurr, and Bagon can all of you go and look for some berries," Bonnie asked her pokemon. All of her pokemon then started to leave and look for berries.

Meanwhile Heidi and Yuna were both setting up the table. "Fennekin, Eevee, and Vivillon can all of you please go and help search for some berries." The three pokemon listened and started to go search for some berries. "Emolga, Flabebe, Chespin, Pumpkaboo, and Squirtle can all of you go and help search for berries." All of her pokemon then all started to leave to look for berries.

Lyn, Xandra, and Max all were getting the pokemon food out and started to set up. "Pichu, Chespin, and Litleo can the three of you help look for berries." "Snivy, Butterfree, Tepig, Togepi, and Rotom all go and look for berries." "Fletchling, Espurr, and Bunnelby all three of you go look for berries." All of the pokemon then started to get some berries.

Eventually all the pokemon returned and got berries. Max and Zidane both had their Honedge start cutting the berries up. Bonnie and Heidi both started to make some berry juice out of the berries. Xandra, Lyn, and Yuna were all putting some of the berries in bowls that they brought with them. "Well how about we all start to eat some food."

Everyone then all started to go and eat some food. They were all chatting away about battles and tips they received from other trainers. All of the pokemon were all eating their food and some berries. They then all were talking and playing 20 questions while their trainers continued eating.

Everyone then finished eating and decided to start training with each other. Bonnie, Heidi, and Xandra were all training with each other. Bonnie used her Bulbasaur while Heidi used her Fennekin and Xandra used her Togepi. Lyn and Yuna were both training with each other. Lyn decided to go and train with her Pichu while Yuna was using her Squirtle to train with. Max and Zidane were both training with each other. Max decided to go and train with his Fletchling while Zidane was training with his Charmander.

Suddenly a few attacks appeared and smoke was appearing. "What is going on," Bonnie shouted.

"Hey is that a scream I hear?" "Well I can hear it from here loud and clear!" "On the wind!"

"Past the darkness!" "It's in my ear!" "Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Thrashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"Bringing the ominous black darkness of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"The destroyer of light, Oblivia!" "'And a heart pure of darkness, I'm Chaos!"

"And Lethe, now that's a evil name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..." "...we're Team Oblivion..." "You'll forget our face!"

"Sylveon!" "Houndoom!" "Mismagius!" "Trevenant!"

"Kecleon!" "Klefki!" "Sableye!"

"Ampharos!" "Azumarill!" "Crobat!'

"What do you three even want now," Bonnie asked.

"We want all of your pokemon so we plan to take them by force," Lethe told all of them.

"Ampharos use your thunderbolt. Crobat now use your cross poison and Azumarill use your rollout!" Ampharos releases a powerful bolt of yellow lightning from its body at Squirtle. Crobat wings start to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appears in front of its crossed wings and it opens its hands, firing the 'X' at Togepi. Azumarill curls its body into a ball and rolls into Charmander with incredible speed and power.

"Sableye use your power gem attack and Kecleon use your shock wave attack. Klefki use your mirror shot attack now on that Dedenne." Small bits of dark pink light come from behind Sableye back and into the gemstone on its stomach and then the gemstone starts to glow white with a pink outline. Sableye then shoots a pale pink beam from the gemstone at Fennekin. Kecleon charges a blue ball of electricity in between its hands, and it fires a beam of electricity from the ball at Squirtle and Fletchling. Klefki body becomes covered in a light blue aura. The aura then forms into a light blue orb of energy in front of Klefki body. Klefki then fires the orb at Dedenne and Togepi.

"Sylveon use your fairy wind attack! Houndoom now use a flamethrower attack now! Trevenant now use your wood hammer attack on those twerps. Mismagius use your shock wave attack now." Sylveon pulls its feelers together, and the air around them starts to glow light blue. Sylveon then spreads its feelers wide open, sending a strong gust of wind at Pichu and Espurr. Houndoom releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at Bulbasaur. Trevenant claw becomes surrounded with a green aura which takes the shape of a stump. Trevenant then slams its claw down onto Squirtle. Yellow sparks come off Mismagius face and forms a light blue ball of electricity in front of it. Then, light blue electricity shoots out from the ball at Fletchling.

"They are way too strong and we can't beat them," Heidi stated as everyone pokemon were fighting.

"We need to retreat so everyone pack up and let's get going," Bonnie commanded everyone.

Team Oblivion trio then started to launch a net at the pokemon and managed to capture a few of them. They then all started to go and run into Connecting Cave.

Everyone all packed up and started to all get ready to travel.

"What pokemon did they steal from us," Bonnie asked. Everyone then all started to look for all their pokemon. That was when they realized that at least one of each of their pokemon was gone.

"My Vivillon is gone and they took it. So we need to go after them now," Heidi requested.

"Pichu is also gone so we need to get our pokemon back," Lyn told them.

"Togepi is also gone and I need to get it back before they give it to their boss," Xandra replied.

"My Squirtle is gone and I worry that they are going to do something bad to it," Yuna cried.

"Bagon is gone and it is still a baby so it must be scared," Bonnie told all of them.

"Salame is also gone and it is in danger if it tail flame is put out," Zidane worried.

"Honedge is gone too and it is still extremely weak from the battle," Max said.

"Everyone we need to start going in the cave and saving our pokemon," Bonnie told them.

"But how, we can't beat them at all," Zidane told everyone.

"By taking courage and fight for our pokemon. We are smart trainers who can find a way to use the environment to our advantage," Bonnie replied to him.

They then all started to walk toward Connecting Cave. As they walked in the cave, they then all started to see three different path ways.

"Okay everyone we are all going to split up in groups of 2 and one group of 3," Bonnie told all of them.

They then all got in groups and started to leave.

(Bonnie, Lyn, and Max)

The three of them all started walking toward the North. As they were all roaming in the cave they suddenly all started to become attacked by a horde of Zubat. Bonnie, Lyn, and Max all started to send out pokemon to fight them. As they were all fighting the horde of Zubat that was when Max was split apart from them. Bonnie and Lyn were both able to defeat the horde of Zubat.

"Bonnie we are going to need to send a few pokemon out with us so we can see our location," Lyn told Bonnie. "Yeah I know that but we still need to navigate this cave," Bonnie told Lyn. "Well how about we send all our pokemon out," Lyn suggested. The two girls then let out all of their pokemon. Lyn then was looking around to check for Max.

"Lyn we are going to need a few pokemon that will show us a way to get out. So we need to let our fire types out so they can make a little light for us. I am going to have Noibat help use it echolocation so we can navigate this cave," Bonnie told her. "Okay so we need to start going now and finding Team Oblivion before they do something to our pokemon. Wait where is Max now," Lyn asked.

"What is Max separated from us now," Bonnie asked. "Yeah he is and we need to find him," Lyn told her. They then all started to look for Max. "Noibat can you please go and use your echolocation to help find him," Bonnie asked as she was holding the pokemon. Noibat then started to use it echolocation and it started to detect something.

"Noi-bat- Noi- bat!" They then all started to follow Noibat who decided to have Bulbasaur use it vine so it could lead them to what it wanted to show them. As they were being lead to what Noibat wanted to show them, they then all heard something. They then followed Bulbasaur and Noibat and the two girls came across an injured Zubat that was lying on the ground.

"Oh my, that Zubat is injured and it need some help," Bonnie told Lyn. "We need to heal it quickly," Lyn told Bonnie. So Lyn ran over to it and picked it up. Lyn then started to take a super potion out and started to spray it on Zubat. Zubat then started to screech in pain from the spray. "It is going to sting a little but trust me it will make you feel better. I promise you that Zubat," Lyn comforted Zubat. After Lyn finished spraying the wild Zubat, it then started to fly around happily.

Noibat and Bulbasaur then both went over to the Zubat. The three pokemon then all started to go and play with each other. Lyn then started to get some food out to give to Zubat. The Zubat happily took it and started eating.

"It is so cute eating," Bonnie gushed. "Hey Zubat would you like to play with all of us," Lyn asked as all the pokemon were playing. They then all started to play and have fun for a while. The Zubat then started to show concern of something. "What is it little one," Lyn asked. The Zubat then started flying around in a panicked state. "What is the matter little one. Can you please go and show us what the matter," Lyn asked. The Zubat then look scared at what was going to happen. "Are you scared of whatever going to appear," Bonnie asked. The Zubat then started to shake it head as of yes and started sitting on Lyn shoulder. "Zubat trust us we will fight anyone that harm you okay," Lyn told Zubat.

(Yuna and Zidane)

Meanwhile Yuna and Zidane were both traveling on the South Side of the cave. As the two were roaming the Southern Side of the cave, they all started to notice multiple hordes of Meditite. Yuna decided to send her Emolga, Flabebe, Pumpkaboo, and Chespin to all fight the meditate horde. Zidane sent out his Helioptile, Riolu, Zorua, Honedge, and Froakie. As they were fighting the Meditite horde they then all started to sense something.

Yuna and Zidane both sensed a strong aura. "I sense a strong aura," Zidane told Yuna. "A strong aura, but how strong is it," Yuna asked Zidane. "It's aura as strong as a Mega Evolved Pokemon," Zidane answered. "But how is that even possible?" "I don't know but we need to see what it is," Zidane answered Yuna question.

The two then started to follow the aura energy that was being projected. As they were walking toward the aura they then all saw an injured Meditite. "Are you okay little one," Yuna asked as she ran over to it. She then took a potion out of her bag and started to spray it on Meditite. _"Ow, that hurts," the wild Meditite said._ "You can talk," Yuna said shocked. _"Not exactly you see, I am using a form of telepathy through my psychic and aura energy to talk. Almost all of us Meditite in this cave can use telepathy."_

"So how did you get injured," Zidane asked. _"Well I was attacked by the opposing Zubat, Axew, and Whismur army. The three armies were attacking my kind because our leader Medicham decided to attack the other armies now causing another feud."_ "Well you must be hungry Meditite," Yuna asked as she took out a few berries. _"I am sorry but I would only like one berry please," meditite replied as it took a berry._ "So how is the berry," Yuna asked. _"It is extremely delicious and sweet. Thank you for the berry that you gave me."_ "No problem and we are happy that you enjoy the berry."

 _"Excuse me for asking but what are your names?"_ "My name is Yuna and this is my friend Zidane." _"Well it is a pleasure to meet you two trainers. I have something that I need your help with?"_ "Well what do you need help with?" _"I need your help in bringing glory back to this cave. So I may need your help in defeating the leader of my species."_ "Well meditite go on and lead the way for us okay."

They then all started to follow Meditite as it was leading them to through the cave and they all arrived at the location to see a Medicham bossing around a bunch of Meditite. _"Oh look what our fellow friend brought us. I heard from everyone else that you were beat up by the enemy. You disgraced all of us and you must find a way to bring honor to all of us or else you will be exiled," The Medicham ordered Meditite. "No, I won't let you Medicham boss me around anymore. I challenge you to a battle and if I win you must allow me to take over so I can finally restore balance to the cave," Meditite requested. "Fine but what would happen if I won this battle?" "Then I promise that I will leave and never come back here till I am ordered," Meditite promised. "Fine I accept your challenge."_

Meditite then started to attack Medicham who managed to dodge all the attack. It then decided to Mega Evolved and uses a force palm attack defeating Meditite in one move. _"Meditite you are hereby exiled from the Southern Side of Connecting Cave. Now everyone else I need all of you to attack the other sides. "_ "How was it able to Mega Evolve without a trainer," Yuna said shocked and scared.

(Heidi and Xandra)

Meanwhile Heidi and Xandra were both traveling through the West Side of the cave. They managed to encounter many pokemon but they found a way to defeat them. "Well I wonder what is with all these pokemon attacking us," Heidi asked. "I don't know but we need to find out," Xandra replied. So the two girls then started roaming through the West Side.

As the two girls were traveling they then both saw a tiny Whismur looking scared. The Whismur then started to let out a loud shriek. So the two girls both walked over to the Whismur. Heidi then started to comfort the baby Whismur. As she was comforting the Whismur it stopped shrieking. "Whismur are you hungry," Heidi asked. Heidi then took a few berries and gave it to the Whismur.

Heidi then noticed that Whismur was injured. "Xandra this Whismur is injured and needs to be healed. Can you please go and get a potion out of your bag and give it to me so I can heal this Whismur." Xandra then started to go and get a potion out of her bag, she then handed it to Heidi. Heidi then started to spray it on Whismur and it was getting better.

As Whismur was getting better it then started to play with all their other pokemon out. Everyone then all started to play with the Whismur. As they were all playing with the Whismur, they then started to notice that it was no longer afraid but joyful. "Hey Whismur can you lead us to your home," Heidi asked.

The Whismur then started to jump happily and started leading them to its home. As they were following it to its home they then started to notice many Whismurs bowing to it. "Why is all the other Whismurs bowing to it," Heidi asked. "Well maybe this Whismur is royalty," Xandra replied. "If that is true then we have been hanging out with a Princess," Heidi said in awe.

The Whismur then happily ran over to the other Whismur. They then eventually continued following the Whismur and started to notice an Exploud. It looked like the Exploud was the ruler of the Whismur and was in control of all of them. The Whismur that Heidi and Xandra befriended then started to run over to the Exploud and jumped to give it a hug.

The Exploud then hugged it daughter. "So we were playing with a princess," Xandra said. "I guess but it didn't seem like a princess at all. It just felt like a regular pokemon who needed help," Heidi answered. The Exploud then started to yell at Heidi and Xandra. "We don't mean any of you harm, "Xandra told them. The Whismur then started to explain to it father what happened.

The Exploud and all the Whismur all started to bow toward the two girls. "I think they are thanking us," Heidi told Xandra. They then also decided to go and bow to them. The Exploud then started to talk to Whismur to learn how it was hurt.

"I wish we could find a way to understand them," Heidi asked. "Well we can't but if we had a psychic type or a pokemon that knew how to speak then we could have it translated." The Exploud then started to get angry after learning how it daughter was attacked by the opposing pokemon of the cave. So it then started to roar and ordered that the other Whismur to all attack the opposing sides.

(Max)

Meanwhile Max was following a horde of Zubat. After he was dragged away from his friend he then started following the Zubat that dragged him away. As he was following the Zubat horde he then started to see armies of pokemon getting ready to go into battle. _"What is going on right about now," Max wondered to himself._ The Zubat horde then started to fire attacks at the armies.

Max then decided to go and let out his Espurr. "Espurr can you please go and use your psychic attack now." Espurr eyes then started to glow purple and it then started to launch a psychic energy at the opposing pokemon. _"I wonder why these pokemon are all attacking each other," Max thought to himself._ They then all continued to attack each other.

 _"If only I could find a way to understand pokemon then this wouldn't be so difficult," Max thought to himself. "Well if you want, I can help you Max," a strange voice said._ _"Who are you and what do you want with me," Max said to himself terrified. "It is I, your Espurr." "Wait how can my Espurr be speaking to me r_ i _ght now?"_

 _"Well Master, I am using my psychic ability to use telepathy so I can talk to you," Espurr told him. "Wait, how long have you had this power to talk to me," Max asked. "Yeah, well I sort of had this power from the beginning but I never saw a time that I needed to use this power." "So you mean to tell me that if we used this power, we could have potentially stopped Team Oblivion scheme of kidnapping Amy and Ally," Max yelled at Espurr. "Not exactly, because I would need to raise my psychic power so I could have the ability to read another person mind other than my trainer," Espurr explained to him. "Well what do I need to do next," Max asked. "Master you need to follow these Zubat who will lead you to their boss."_

Max then started to follow the Zubat and as he was following the Zubat, he was then led to the Zubat area. As he was following the Zubat, he then started to see the boss of the Zubat. A giant Crobat that was ordering the Zubat then appeared. _"Espurr can you please translate what the Zubat and Crobat are saying," Max asked. "Yes master, I can but don't expect me to translate everything 100% correct since I do not speak bat," Espurr told him._ The Crobat then started to speak to Max and Espurr. _"So what is the Crobat saying," Master the Crobat is saying that it wants to test your skills and see how strong you." "So It is asking for a battle," Max asked. "Yes but it wants a fair fight so you can't use a pokemon that has a type advantage."_

"Fletchling come on out and show them your strength." The Crobat then started by launching a cross poison attack. "Fletchling dodge that attack and use your peck attack." Fletchling then dodged the attack and started to hit Crobat with it beak. "Fletchling now please go and use your hidden power attack." Fletchling then started to launch a few orbs at Crobat. The Crobat then started to launch an air slash attack. "Fletchling now please go and use your double team attack." Fletchling then made multiple duplicates of itself to confuse Crobat.

As the two pokemon were battling suddenly armies of wild Fraxure, Loudred, and Medicham were attacking them. _'What is happening about now," Max asked. "All that I can translate is that they plan to attack each other and finally engage in a war to stop all of this soon," Espurr told Max._

(Team Oblivion Trio)

Meanwhile the Team Oblivion trio was all running through the cave with the pokemon they captured. All of the captured pokemon all started to struggle breaking out the net. "Trust me, none of you pokemon will break out this net," Lethe taunted. Salame the Charmander then started trying to burn the net, but it wasn't working at all. "Your flames won't work at all on this net," Chaos revealed.

As the trio was roaming through the cave, they then all started to see hordes of Axews. "I wonder why there are a bunch of hordes," Oblivia asked. "I don't know, but how about we go and start following them," Lethe recommended. "That is a wonderful idea and we could even steal a few pokemon while we are at it," Chaos said joyfully.

They then all started to follow the Axews. As they were following the Axew, they then all started to notice an Axew that was tricking the other Axew. "Wow this look like the type of pokemon that we can befriend," Chaos told the other two members. "It sure does and we need some help if we are going to defeat those kids if they try to attack us," Lethe told them. "They most likely will try to attack us so we are going to make allies," Olivia told them.

They then walked over to the cunning Axew. "Hey little one we saw how you were able to trick and confuse those other Axew. The three of us must say we are impressed with your skills and we were wondering if you were journey with us. You could even help us trick people and steal things," Oblivia told the Axew. The Axew then shook it head to say no but started to walk away.

"Well what should we do," Lethe asked. "I guess it wants us to follow it," Chaos said. The trio then started to follow the cunning Axew. As they were following the Axew, they then came across hordes of Axews. The trio then started to battle the horde and managed to defeat a few. They then eventually came across the Axew that was traveling to it kingdom. They all saw a Haxorus commanding Fraxures and Axews.

"So this is the Axew leader," Lethe told them. "Well if we can get its help, those twerps will be history," Chaos told the two members. They then started to go up to the Haxorus after the Axew introduced them. "Hello we are members of Team Oblivion and we need your help to defeat a group of trainers who has been attacking us and your kind. I heard that they are teaming up with your enemies and they plan to attack soon," Oblivia acted.

The Haxorus then started to roar in fury. It then started to yell at all the other pokemon. "Well do you think that they bought it," Chaos asked. "I guess they did but I don't know," Oblivia answered. "Well let's add on more things to the story," Lethe said. "And then when they tried to attack us, they then all decided to go and injure us. So we were able to subdue them and we bring here, some of the pokemon that they used to attack us, and pokemon that they were going to use to attack you and your kind. Please you must stop them before they attack us and your kind, your majesty."

The Haxorus then started to roar in anger. It then started to yell at all the pokemon. All of the Axew and Fraxure started to get ready to fight the other pokemon. "Did we just start a war," Oblivia asked.

(Everyone)

The war then started and everyone was battling each other. Max was helping the Crobat army fighting the other armies. Yuna and Zidane were both battling helping the meditite army take on the other opposing sides. Heidi and Xandra were both teaming up with the Whismur army. Team Oblivion trio were all teaming up with the Axew army.

Bonnie and Lyn were both gone and no one knew where they were at. Max was using all his pokemon to battle the opposing armies. "Fletchling please go and use your peck attack now on the Meditite. Bunnelby now please go and use your double slap attack. Espurr I need you to use your psychic attack." All of the pokemon started to fire attacks back and forth at the opposing armies.

Yuna and Zidane both started to order their pokemon to attack. All of their pokemon started to attack the opposing armies. "Flabebe please go and use your fairy wind attack. Pumpkaboo now go and use your seed bomb attack. Murkrow please go and use your peck attack. Emolga now use your air slash and Chespin go and use your vine whip attack."

Everyone was attacking each other and pokemon were getting wounded. That was when Bonnie and Lyn started to appear. Bonnie and Lyn along with the Zubat all started to see the pokemon fight each other. _"I need to find a way to stop them from battling," Bonnie thought to herself._ Bonnie and Lyn both started to converse thinking of a plan to stop the fighting.

As the fighting increased and everyone was getting tired. That was when the four leaders all started to fight each other. Bonnie and Lyn then both swiftly ran up to the four leaders. The two girls then both started to try stopping the pokemon. "All of you must stop this fighting. There must be ways we can help all of you stop," Bonnie asked. All of the pokemon then started to yell at each other. Max then appeared and had his Espurr translate what the pokemon were saying. " _Master, they say that they are willing to try a peaceful compromised by allowing one of each kind of pokemon to tag along with a group and eventually we must return to show them what each of the pokemon learned and the strength that they achieved," Espurr explained to Max._ Max then explained to the others everything.

The Team Oblivion trio then appeared and the cunning Axew decided to join them. "Hey those are the people that decided to steal our pokemon," Lyn announced. Espurr then started to explain to the four leaders what was going on. The trio then took out the net and all the trainers saw their pokemon captured in a net. Bonnie bagon then started to bite down on the net and it started to break.

Bonnie bagon then continued biting down on the net and eventually it was able to get everyone out. Bagon then started to walk over to Bonnie. "We need all of your help," Bonnie asked. The pokemon then agreed and they all started chasing the Team Oblivion trio out of the cave. They then all said farewell to the pokemon and they left Connecting Cave.

After they said their farewells with the pokemon, they then all started to head to Route 8. They then all started to notice many wild pokemon. "Well how about we all have lunch," Bonnie said. They then all started to have lunch. Afterward, Lyn started to notice an Absol. "I want to own an Absol now," Lyn said.

(Team Oblivion)

Meanwhile in an unknown location in the Kalos Region, Dranish a Team Oblivion Admin was gathering an army of grunts. "I need all of your help in traveling to find the New Species pokemon," Dranish told the Grunts. They then all started to get ready to travel, so Dranish then started to go and get a plane ready to travel.

Dranish then started to fly the plane and they then all started traveling around the Kalos Region in search of legendary pokemon. He was looking for an extremely powerful pokemon that was said to be the ancestor of all pokemon. It was said to be a psychic type pokemon and Team Oblivion needed it so they could begin Order 15. They needed the DNA of the New Species pokemon so that they could use it for various reasons. One of the reasons was to use it as an energy source for their new weapon that was being built.

Dranish still could remember all of the other missions that he did. Dranish recalled the one mission that required Dranish to go and capture Deoxys for Team Oblivion. It was a difficult mission tying to go after Deoxys after it managed to escape multiple times from him. But Dranish managed to find a way to trap the pokemon and had his pokemon battle it until it went in Normal form where he managed to subdue it. Another mission that Dranish recalled completing was one where he had to go and capture a strong Darkrai for Team Oblivion.

The plane then continued flying until they then all started to notice a huge burst of energy surrounding Snowbelle City. As they started to find the energy source in the Pokemon Village, they then all started traveling and Dranish decided to park the plane close by the Pokemon Village. Everyone then all started to leave the plane. Dranish then started to lead the grunts to the energy source.

As the grunts were following Dranish, suddenly they all noticed a cave. "Everyone, let's go and start to see what is in that cave," Dranish ordered the grunts. They then all started to go near the cave. As they were going near the cave suddenly a figure appeared.

The figure then moved it hand and sent a blast of psychic energy at all of them attacking the grunts and Dranish. "Leave this place now," the figure said in an angry voice. "Is this the pokemon that we are looking for," one of the grunts asked. "No it doesn't look like the pokemon we were told to find at all," Dranish said shocked.

The figure was a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb.

"What pokemon is this," one of the grunts asked. "That pokemon is none other than Mewtwo the failed clone experiment of Mew," Dranish told the grunts. "I told you humans to leave this place now!" Mewtwo then launched a huge burst of energy at them. "This pokemon is way too strong," a grunt said.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 Synopsis- Bonnie and the other all meet an injured Meinfoo who is going after an evil Inkay who plans to take over the world. Can Bonnie and the other defeat this dangerous threat or will they fail trying?**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **Also I would love to hear your opinions on how the story is and what should change or be added.**

 **Explain in at least one sentence why**

 **What characters would you like to see appear and explain why  
**

 **Who is your favorite pokemon in the story and why. Who is our least favorite pokemon?**

 **How would you all change the fanfiction**

 **Who is your favorite character so far and who is your least?  
**

 **What character do you readers think have the most development and least?**

 **Who is your favorite Team Oblivion members and least.**

 **What do you readers think about Team Oblivion**

 **What is a question the pokemon should ask each other.**

 **Would you all like more Team Oblivion focus.**

 **Would you all like if we started to develop more on the past so like the 3000 year war?**

 **Would you all like to get a synopsis for each chapter?**

 **Author Notes**

 **I am sorry to say but Bonnie Kalos Journey will be going on hiatus until Summer  
**

 **Dranish is ShadowKnight49 Productions OC's**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or its characters. I only own my Oc's**

 **If you readers want you can make your own OC's but it can't be a trainer,coordinator, or a performer.**

* * *

Shortly after, the incident in Connecting Cave, they all had lunch. They then all spent time training their pokemon preparing for gym battles along the way. Some of them were practicing for their contest while other was training for showcases. All of them were training and they were training with each other.

Bonnie was spending time training with her Bulbasaur and Espurr. Heidi was training with her Fennekin and Vivillon. Yuna was training her Squirtle and her Pumpkaboo. Zidane was training his Charmander and Riolu. Xandra was training her Snivy and Tepig. Lyn was training with her Pichu and Litleo. Max was training with his Espurr and Fletchling.

Bonnie and Heidi both decided to start training with each other. Lyn and Yuna were both training with one another. Max and Zidane were both also training with each other. Xandra was wandering around battling many pokemon. All of the other pokemon all spent time training with each other.

Bonnie and Heidi then stopped for a few minutes and started talking to each. "Bonnie are you ready for the Ambrette City Showcase," Heidi asked. "Not exactly but I plan to train soon so I can win this showcase," Bonnie told Heidi. "Well Bonnie you better remember that we are rivals so how about the two of us have a battle and see our strength," Heidi asked. "Sure but don't expect me to lose so easily." "Well how about we have a 2 on 2 battle just like we did the first time we battled each other," Heidi reminded her.

(Bonnie vs Heidi)

"Fennekin come on out now," Bonnie said as her Fennekin appeared ready to battle.

"Eevee show them your cuteness," Heidi said as her Eevee appeared ready to battle.

"Fennekin start off with your howl attack." Fennekin then started to howl getting stronger as it continued.

"Eevee now please go and use your sand attack," Heidi asked her pokemon. Eevee then started to kick the ground and sand started to be kicked around getting into Fennekin eyes, making it difficult to see.

"Fennekin please listen to me and use your scratch attack." Fennekin then started to listen to Bonnie and when it followed her direction, it then started to scratch eevee.

"Eevee now please go and use your baby doll attack." Eevee then started to make extremely cute which were able to lower Fennekin attack.

"Fennekin please go and use your wish attack." Fennekin then started wishing to get stronger and for it health to be restored.

"Eevee now please go and use your tackle attack." Eevee then started to run toward Fennekin and as it was charging toward Fennekin it then tackled Fennekin to the ground.

"Fennekin please go and use your ember attack." Bonnie then started to tell Fennekin what to do and it then launched a tiny blanket of fire at Eevee.

"Eevee now please go and use your swift attack." Eevee then started to launch multiple star shaped projectiles at Fennekin.

Fennekin then healed due to it wish attack.

"Eevee now please go and use your tackle attack." Eevee then started to run toward Fennekin and as it was charging toward Fennekin it then tackled Fennekin to the ground.

"Fennekin now please use your howl attack." Fennekin then started to howl getting stronger as it continued.

"Eevee now please go and use your sand attack," Heidi asked her pokemon. Eevee then started to kick the ground and sand started to be kicked around getting into Fennekin eyes, making it difficult to see.

"Fennekin please go and use your ember attack." Bonnie then started to tell Fennekin what to do and it then launched a tiny blanket of fire at Eevee.

"Eevee now please go and use your swift attack." Eevee then started to launch multiple star shaped projectiles at Fennekin.

Fennekin then fainted from the attack.

"Well return Fennekin you were amazing," Bonnie told her Fennekin as she returned it to its pokeball.

Heidi then also decided to go and return her Eevee.

"Come on out no _w_ Dedenne," Bonnie said as Dedenne appeared ready to battle.

"I need your help Fennekin," Heidi said as her Fennekin appeared.

"Dedenne start off with your thunder shock attack." Dedenne then fired a weak shock of electricity at Fennekin.

"Fennekin start off with your howl attack," Heidi told her pokemon. Fennekin then started to howl getting stronger.

"Dedenne now use your charm attack," Bonnie said. Dedenne then started to look cute lowering Fennekin attack.

"Fennekin now use your scratch attack," Heidi asked. Fennekin then started to run toward Dedenne and scratch it.

"Dedenne now use your tackle on Fennekin." Dedenne then started to run and tackled Fennekin to the ground.

"Fennekin now please go and use your psybeam attack on Dedenne. Fennekin then started to launch a multi colored rainbow beam at Dedenne.

"Dedenne now use your nuzzle attack." Dedenne then started to rub it cheeks together and hit Fennekin with then making it paralyzed.

"Fennekin now please go and use your flame charge attack." Fennekin then became consumed in flames and started to charge at Dedenne. Dedenne then fainted from the attack.

 _"I lost both of the battle but I spent so much time training," Bonnie thought to herself._

After the battle, everyone started to all go back to the area they were eating lunch. They then all saw an Absol appear and Lyn was in awe. "Everyone I plan to catch this pokemon," Lyn told them. Everyone then stared in awe of the Absol. Bonnie then took her pokedex out and started to scan the pokemon.

 **Absol has the ability to foretell the coming of natural disasters. It lives in a harsh, rugged mountain environment. This Pokémon very rarely ventures down from the mountains.**

"Pichu, I need your help to catch this Absol. Pichu start off with your charm attack." Pichu then looked adorable and was able to lower it attack. Absol then retaliated by using a bite attack. "Pichu now go and use your thunder shock attack." Pichu then started to launch weak electric shocks at Absol. Absol then started to make multiple copies of it.

"Pichu now go and use your iron tail attack." Pichu tail turned to iron and it swung it at Absol. Absol then took the blow and used quick attack. "Pichu please use volt tackle now." Pichu then was consumed in electricity and charged into Absol. Absol then started to use razor wind and as it launched the attack, Pichu fainted from the attack. The Absol then ran away from them.

They then all started to notice a fight going on. "What is going on over there," Bonnie said pointing to the fight between a Mienfoo and an Inkay. "Well we should not interrupt this fight," Max told the others. "But one of those pokemon could get injured," Lyn told Max. "We don't want to mess with nature," Max explained.

The Mienfoo then started to use a swift attack at the Inkay. The Inkay then retaliated and started to use a psybeam attack. The Mienfoo then started to use it double slap attack. Inkay then started to use it peck attack sending Mienfoo to the ground. Mienfoo then started to go and use it calm mind attack. The Inkay then started to go and use it foul play attack sending Mienfoo to the ground.

"What pokemon is that," Xandra asked. "The one pokemon is a Mienfoo and the other is an Inkay," Bonnie told Xandra. Xandra then decided to go and take out her pokedex and started scanning the two pokemon.

 **Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon. Mienfoo's battle moves become quicker and more precised with increased concentration.**

 **Inkay, the Revolving Pokemon. Opponents who stare at the flashing of the light-emitting spots on its body become dazed and lose their will to fight.**

The fighting then ended when Mienfoo was sent flying to the ground by Inkay psybeam attack. The Inkay then started to float away. Everyone then all started to run toward the injured Mienfoo. Bonnie then went and started to pick up the Mienfoo. "It is going to be okay. We are here to help you," Bonnie whispered.

Bonnie then started to run back to the lunch site. "Everyone we need to heal this Mienfoo now." They then all started to go and get potions out and bandages. Yuna and Lyn both started to spray Meinfoo wounds. Heidi and Xandra started to put the bandages on the injured Mienfoo.

Meanwhile Max was talking to his Espurr. " _Espurr do you have the ability to see a memory of a pokemon," Max asked. "Well Master, I am sorry but I can't see memories of pokemon yet but soon I might if I train harder then I might. But this Mienfoo has incredible power of aura, so it should be able to communicate with you and your friends," Espurr told Max. "What type of aura abilities," Max asked Espurr. "Master do you remember when you were in Rota and you and your friends met a Lucario that knew how to use aura," Espurr reminded him. "Espurr how do you know that event happened? If you just told me that you can't see memories yet," Max asked. "Well Master, I can only see your memories," Espurr tried explaining._

The Mienfoo then fell asleep from the battle. "It must be tired from fighting," Yuna told the other. "It must be after all, it was battling an extremely strong Inkay," Zidane replied. They then all started to take care of the Mienfoo as it was asleep. Zubat was able to help fetch some berries for it when it woke up. Meditite was able to help them get things for the Mienfoo.

Shortly after they helped Mienfoo get better. It then started to wake up from it sleep. As it woke from it sleep it then was startled to see everyone staring at it. Mienfoo then started to thank everyone for their help. Everyone then all started to help check to see if everything was alright for Mienfoo.

 _"Thank you humans for helping me get better. I really appreciate all of you trainers helping me. But I must be going. I need to help stop Inkay and his friends from taking over the world. So I must be going to see my friends," the Mienfoo told all of them._

"Wait how are you able to talk at all," Bonnie asked. _"Well I can talk to all of you by using my aura abilities,_ "Mienfoo explained. "That is such a cool way to talk to people," Xandra exclaimed. _"You think so, I only started to practice training my aura so it is quite difficult to tell all of you," Mienfoo told Xandra._ "Well can you please tell us what is going on with that Inkay that you were fighting," Yuna asked.

 _"Well if you want to know, I must explain everything to you. It all began when we were all hatched from our eggs. There were eight of us pokemon that were all hatched. We all grew up and we were all good friends. Inkay and I were both good friends and we all laughed and play._

 _But soon a few wild pokemon appeared and they were all delinquents. They started to befriend some of my friends. And my friends all started to crave evil ideals. Inkay my best friend decided to go and start craving ideas to take over the world._

 _He was told by a trio of Malamar his power and decided to start teaming up with them. They all started trying to take over the world. Eventually Inkay returned and started telling some of my friends his plan. Some of my friends turned on me and started trying to plan to take over the world again. So I was able to get some of my friends to try to stop Inkay and his allies," Mienfoo told them._

"Thank you for telling us your story," Xandra said. _"No problem but I must be going now."_ "Hey can we tag along with you to meet your friends," Bonnie asked. _"Sure you can but don't be shocked if they try running away from you humans."_ "Well then let's go everyone!"

They then all started following Mienfoo to all his friends. As they were following Mienfoo they then all started to see Ambrette Town from the distance. They all saw the beautiful beaches and the magnificent aquarium. Everyone all saw the town beautiful building. "Well after we finished helping Mienfoo we should be in Ambrette Town in about an hour," Bonnie stated.

They then all arrived at their destination and saw all of Mienfoo friends. There was a Bagon, Drifloon, and Zangoose that were all playing with each other's. _"Well everyone I want all of you to meet my new friends that helped me get better after Inkay decided to engage in battle with me," Mienfoo told all his friends._ All of Mienfoo friends then all started to be scared when they saw Bonnie and the other. "We promise that we mean you all no harm at all," Bonnie promised them.

"Well would you all like to meet our pokemon," Max asked the pokemon. They then all nodded their heads. "Everyone come on out and make some friends," Xandra said as they all let their pokemon appeared. All of their pokemon appeared and started welcoming the other pokemon.

Bonnie's Bagon started to befriend the wild Bagon. Zidane Riolu, Zorua, and Helio all started to befriend Mienfoo. Drifloon was being befriended by Heidi's Vivillon, Xandra's Butterfree, Max's Fletchling, Zubat, Noibat, Yuna's Emolga and Flabebe. Zangoose was being befriended by Bonnie's Dedenne and Bulbasaur. Max's Bunnelby was also able to befriend the wild Zangoose.

Meanwhile as all of their pokemon were spending times with the other pokemon. Bonnie and the others all decided to go talk about upcoming plans they had for their journey. Bonnie and Heidi both started talking to each other about their goals. "Heidi I was wondering, when is Jay and Kye "Bonnie asked. "Well they should be out in a few days," Heidi replied.

Max and Zidane were both explaining to each other the difference between psychic and aura power. Zidane was explaining everything to Max about aura. Lyn and Yuna were both talking to each other about contest. Lyn and Yuna were both talking about their goal to compete in their next contest. Lyn told Yuna how she planned to use her Pichu in the first round and her Chespin in the final round of the contest. Yuna was telling Lyn her plans to compete in the contest by using her Squirtle in the appeal rounds and then she wanted to use her Pumpkaboo in the battling rounds.

Meanwhile Bonnie's Bagon was playing with the other bagon. _"Hey bagon have you ever tried flying yet," the wild bagon asked. "Flying, but why would I try that," Bonnie's bagon asked. "Bagon you do know that our kind love to jump off cliffs and try to fly." "But why would we do that?" "Well bagon let me just tell you that it is so fun and the more we do it the more our head become strong like steel," the wild bagon told Bonnie's bagon. "But isn't that dangerous after all can't we die if that happened," Bonnie's bagon asked._

 _"No you see our heads will usually hit rocks and when it does our head will start to become hard like iron. So the more we try flying the more our head will start to become harder like minerals," the wild bagon explained to Bonnie's bagon. "Well then can we please try it then," Bonnie's bagon asked. "Sure, I bet you will love trying to fly."_

The two bagon then both started to run. They then jumped and as they were jumping off the cliff. The two pokemon then both started to fly. _"This is so fun right now," Bonnie's bagon exclaimed. "I know right and we can do this almost every day."_

Meanwhile Drifloon was playing with by Heidi's Vivillon, Xandra's Butterfree, Max's Fletchling, Zubat, Noibat, Yuna's Emolga and Flabebe. Drifloon then started to use it arms and picked up Noibat. They then all started flying around Route 8. The pokemon were all racing with each other's.

 _"This is so fun," Drifloon said as they racing each other. "I never raced another pokemon before," Xandra's Butterfree told the other. "Well we should totally do this all the time we see each other," Heidi's Vivillon suggested. "That is a good idea and it can help us increase our speed," Max's Fletchling replied. "That is a good idea after all," Yuna's Emolga added in._

Meanwhile Zangoose was playing with Bonnie's Dedenne and Bulbasaur along with Max's Bunnelby. Those three pokemon were lying down on the ground looking at the clouds. _"Wow look at that one cloud it looks like a Spritzee," Zangoose told the other two pokemon. "That one cloud look like a Piplup," Bonnie's Dedenne told them. "That cloud look like a Cleffa," Bonnie's Bulbasaur told them. "And that cloud look like a Buneary," Max's Bunnelby said._

Meanwhile Mienfoo was playing with Zidane Riolu, Zorua, and Helioptile. _"So Mienfoo you also have the power to use aura," Anubis said. "Wait you can also use aura that is so cool," Mienfoo gushed "Well I can make illusions to disguise myself," Illusio told Mienfoo. "And I can use electricity to battle," Helio told Mienfoo. "That is so interesting all of you, I wish I had the power that you had," Meinfoo told them._

 _"Well do you want me to use one of my illusions," Illusio asked. "Sure I really want to see your abilities in using illusion," Mienfoo said. Zorua then jumped in the air and disguised itself as a Flaffy. "Wow that is so cool you almost actually look like a real Flaffy," Mienfoo told Illusio. "Thanks but I must say it is difficult to keep the form for long," Illusion told Mienfoo._

 _"Well Mienfoo how about we start practicing our aura's ability," Anubis asked. "Sure let's start by meditating," Mienfoo said. The four pokemon then all started to meditate. Meditite then appeared and asked if it could join them in meditating. After they finished meditating they decided to start doing yoga._

The Inkay and its allies then all appeared ready to battle. "Everyone the Inkay and it friends are all here," Bonnie yelled. They then all started to run over to the other pokemon. All of the pokemon then got ready to battle. _"Everyone are you all ready to battle Inkay and the others," Mienfoo asked._ "Yeah you bet we are ready," Bonnie told them.

Inkay had help from a Spoink, Seviper, and Tailow. "Okay everyone we are all going to split up and defeat these pokemon," Heidi told all of them. "Zidane and I will both help Mienfoo take on Inkay," Max told the other. "Yuna and I are both will both help Zangoose take on Seviper," Lyn told everyone. "Xandra and I will both help take on Spoink," Bonnie told them. "I plan to take on Tailow," Heidi told them.

Max and Zidane were both battling Inkay and were getting help from Mienfoo. "Bunnelby now please go and use your double slap attack." Bunnelby then started to run and it two ears glowed brown and it hit Inkay twice with it ears. "Illusio now use your shadow ball attack." Zorua then transformed into a duskull and started to fire a ball of black energy at Inkay. Mienfoo then started to use it swift attack on Inkay.

Lyn and Yuna were both battling Seviper and were getting help from Zangoose. "Pichu can you please go and use your iron tail attack." Pichu tail glowed gray and it slammed it into Seviper. "Pumpkaboo start off with your energy ball attack." Pumpkaboo then started to launch a green ball of energy at Seviper. Zangoose then started to attack Seviper with it claws.

Bonnie and Xandra were both battling Spoink with the help of Bagon. "Bagon please go and use your bite attack now on Spoink." Bonnie's Bagon then started to run toward Spoink and it bit Spoink with it teeth. "Butterfree now go and use your bug bite attack." Butterfree teeth glow white and grow slightly longer. It then bites down on Spoink repeatedly while dragging its head back and forth where it's biting. The wild bagon then started to launch embers at Spoink.

Heidi was battling Tailow and was getting help from Drifloon. "Vivillon now please go and use struggle bug attack." Vivillon then started to launch green energy at Tailow sending it to the ground. Drifloon then started to use a will-o-wisp attack. Tailow then retaliated by using it wing attack.

Inkay then started to float away and floated by a rock. _"What are you planning to do now," Mienfoo asked. "Old friend I wonder what would happen if some of your friends were working for me. I wonder how you will be able to handle me then," Inkay asked. "Whatever you are planning just stop now," Mienfoo told it. "I can't do that ever," Inkay taunted him._

Inkay then started to float near the trainers. It eyes then started to glow and it started launching hypnotic waves at everyone. "Everyone close your eyes now," Max yelled. Only Bonnie, Lyn, Heidi, and Max were able to close their eyes. Xandra, Yuna, and Zidane were all put under the control of Inkay.

 _"Now I order all of you to attacks these human. Show them the power of my army," Inkay declared._ "Yes our lord, we promised to serve you." Xandra then started to run and started to face Bonnie in battle. Max started to battle against Zidane. Lyn was engaging in battle against Yuna.

"Snivy use your vine whip attack!" Two small pale yellow lights flash where the yellow collar and Snivy's green skin meet and a pair of green vines the same color as Snivy's skin comes out from in between them. Snivy then strikes Bulbasaur with them. "Bulbasaur now use your tackle attack." Bulbasaur tackles Snivy to the ground. "Butterfree now use your bug bite attack." Butterfree teeth glow white and grow slightly longer. It then bites down on Bagon repeatedly while dragging its head back and forth where it's biting. "Bagon use your hydro pump attack!" Bagon then launched a huge jet of water at Butterfree.

Meanwhile Max and Zidane started to battle each other. "Bunnelby now please go and use your double slap attack." Bunnelby then started to run and it two ears glowed brown and it hit Zorua twice with it ears. "Illusio now go and use your fury swipes attack." Zorua then transformed itself into a Sneasel and started to scratch at Bunnelby multiple times.

Meanwhile Lyn and Yuna were both battling each other. "Pichu can you please go and use your iron tail attack." Pichu tail glowed gray and it slammed it into Pumpkaboo. "Pumpkaboo start off with your energy ball attack." Pumpkaboo then started to launch a green ball of energy at Pichu.

"Butterfree now go and use your gust attack now." Butterfree flaps its wings and creates a gust of wind from them hitting Bagon. "Bagon use your dragon dance again." Bagon then started to dance and it was getting stronger and quicker. "Snivy use your wrap attack." Snivy wraps its body around Bulbasaur and squeezes it. "Bulbasaur throw Snivy to the ground with vine whip!" Two dark green vines come out of the sides of Bulbasaur bulb and hit Snivy throwing it to the ground.

"Zorua now please go and use your night daze attack." Zorua eyes glow light blue and it raises its front two paws into the air. Its body then becomes surrounded in a crimson aura. Zorua then brings its paws down to the ground and a pink and crimson force field of energy appears around Zorua body and expands outwards throughout the whole battlefield. "Bunnelby now go and use your double kick attack." Bunnelby legs glowed gray and it started to kick Zorua. Bunnelby now please go and use your double slap attack." Bunnelby then started to run and it two ears glowed brown and it hit Zorua twice with it ears.

"Pichu now please go and use your charm attack." Pichu then looked cute making Pumpkaboo strength lower. "Pumpkaboo now use your shadow ball attack on Pichu." Pumpkaboo then launched a black ball of shadow at Pichu. "Pichu now please use your thunder shock attack." Pichu then fired a weak shock of electricity at Pumpkaboo. "Pumpkaboo use your energy ball attack." Pumpkaboo then started to launch a green ball of energy at Pichu.

Heidi was battling Tailow and was getting help from Drifloon. "Vivillon now please go and use struggle bug attack." Vivillon then started to launch green energy at Tailow sending it to the ground. Drifloon then started to use a will-o-wisp attack. Tailow then retaliated by using it wing attack.

"Heidi it is up to you to stop that Inkay and save everyone," Bonnie yelled at her. The Inkay then floated to Bonnie and started to launch an attack at her. It then launched a psybeam attack at Bonnie. "Bonnie watch out," Max yelled to her. Bonnie then tried to move but it was too late and she was sent flying to the ground. "Are you okay Bonnie," Max asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm just hurt a little but don't worry."

"Heidi we believe in you," they told her as she started running toward Inkay. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to defeat Inkay, so she could stop her friends from being brainwashed further. "With Mienfoo help she should be able to defeat Inkay. She believed that her friends had what it took to battle their controlled friends.

"Mienfoo do you think you can help me fight Inkay," Heidi asked Mienfoo. _"Sure I can but are you ready to battle inkay," Mienfoo asked._ "Yeah I am ready to help you defeat inkay," Heidi replied. _"Well then let's defeat Inkay then," Meinfoo told her._

Heidi then had her Vivillon get her and she started flying near Inkay. Mienfoo then started to jumps on the rocks to get near Inkay. "Vivillon now please go and use struggle bug attack." Vivillon then started to launch green energy at Inkay sending it to the ground. Mienfoo then started to launch multiples stars at Inkay. Inkay then retaliated by using it peck attack sending Meinfoo to the ground.

"Vivillon now please go and use your gust attack." Vivillon then started to flap it wings and sent a blast of wind at Inkay. Mienfoo then stated to hit inkay twice with it hand by using the move double slap. Inkay then started to float by Mienfoo. It then started to use it psybeam attack sending Mienfoo to the ground.

"Vivillon now please go and use struggle bug attack." Vivillon then started to launch green energy at Inkay sending it to the ground. Mienfoo then started to launch multiples stars at Inkay. Inkay then fell to the ground in defeat. The hypnosis then ended and everyone was back to normal. "What happened," Xandra asked as she saw bonnie fighting her.

 _"I promise you this Mienfoo I will one day take over the world. Just you wait and see. Every single human and pokemon will worship me." "Inkay_ how do you think you will honestly accomplish this them?" "I will unleash darkness into this world and maybe even launch primordial power unto this land," Inkay declared.

Inkay and all of his friends then all started to run away: _"We will be back and we will take over everything."_ "So are you and your friends going to go after Inkay and the others," Bonnie asked. _"Yes we are all going to go after them and try to stop them from achieving their goal," Mienfoo told them._ "Well it was great meeting all of you but I believe it is time to get going." Mienfoo and all of its friends all stared to say farewell and they are ran after them.

They then all started to walk over to Ambrette Town. As they were walking, they then all saw a wild Absol appeared. "I want to catch this Absol," Lyn told all of them. _"Young trainer, please don't try to catch me."_ "It can talk," Lyn exclaimed. _"Yes I can talk, after all I use telepathy. I want to thank all of you for helping Mienfoo battle against inkay. If It weren't for you, my friends wouldn't have been able to defeat Inkay. I have been protecting those pokemon for many years now,"_ "So you are like a guardian protecting all of the pokemon," Lyn told it. _"Yeah you could actually sort of say that is my job. Well I must be going so I can watch what those pokemons are up to," Absol told them as it started to run away._

"Darn it, I wanted to catch that Absol," Lyn pouted. They then all started to walk to Ambrette Town.

(Team Oblivion)

Meanwhile Dranish was having difficulty with Mewtwo. After it attacked them he wasn't able to get the grunts to safety. So Dranish decided to go and battle Mewtwo as his grunts got to safety as they were injured. Dranish didn't know much about Mewtwo but he did recall the time he watch on the news a Mewtwo in Unova. It was three years ago before he was ever a member of Team Oblivion.

"Come on out now Dusknoir and Nidoking," Dranish said as he let both of his pokemon out. Dusknoir then appeared and started to vanish in the shadows. Nidoking then appeared and started to launch shockwaves from the ground. Mewtwo then started to launch psychic blast at Dranish.

"Nidoking use your earth power attack on Mewtwo." Nidoking outline flashes yellow and it slams its fist into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then travel at Mewtwo and go under hit, hurting it.

"Dusknoir use your thunder punch attack on Haxorus." Electricity surrounds one of Dusknoir fists before fading. Then, its fist glows yellow, surrounded by sparks of electricity. Dusknoir then punches Mewtwo in the face.

Mewtwo creates a white force field that expands rapidly from around it and explodes on contact with Dusknoir and Nidoking.

"Dusknoir now go and try to use your shadow punch attack." Dusknoir then launched it fist and the fist vanished into the shadow and then appear behind Mewtwo hitting it face.

"Nidoking now go and use your double kick attack." Nidoking then started to run by Mewtwo and it kicked Mewtwo twice with it foot.

Mewtwo throws a ball of blue energy with one hand towards Nidoking.

"Dusknoir now go and use your ice punch attack on Mewtwo." Dusknoir fist then started to turn to ice and it then punched Mewtwo in the face.

"Nidoking use your toxic attack now." Nidoking then started to launch purple poison from its mouth at Mewtwo. Mewtwo then started to get weaker from the poison.

Mewtwo puts its hands together and forms a black ball of energy. Mewtwo then shoots it at Dusknoir.

"Dusknoir now go and use your ice punch attack on Mewtwo." Dusknoir fist then started to turn to ice and it then punched Mewtwo in the face.

"Nidoking go and use your venoshock attack now on Mewtwo." Nidoking then started to unleash poison from its mouth and the poison then started to weaken Mewtwo by draining it energy.

 _"Trainer, I will defeat you and you will never remember what the New Species pokemon ever is. I have made a promise with a friend to never let trainers get close enough to the New Species pokemon. It is time that I use my ultimate power to defeat you here and now," Mewtwo told Dranish. Mewtwo then started to mega evolve. It then Mega Evolved into Mewtwo X and it was now a psychic/ fighting type._

* * *

Answers

will amy and ally be copy

 **I can't tell that yet so just wait to find out**

will bonnie beat the villians

 **I can't tell until the end of the story**

will brittany appear

 **Yes eventually**

will we see new characters get development like brittany, jill, and caleb

 **Yes**

will u show new characters

 **Yes but i need new characters**  
will we see the pokemon talk

 **yes but usually only fighting and psychic type using telepathy or aura**

will we see bad guy focus

 **Yes**  
will we see ally kissing brian  
 **Can't tell that yet and Ally needs to be saved**  
can we see bonnie met new friends

 **Yes**

will mewtwo win

 **That will be revealed next chapter**  
will anyone ever catch mewtwo

 **No not in a pokeball but maybe caught by Team Oblivion can't tell**

will the bad guys steal more

 **Yes they will in future chapters**

will ash date jill

 **No Ash will never date Jill because he is with Serena**

will the pokemon talk

 **Only a few pokemon that has telepathy or aura. But the pokemon will start talking to each others.**

will selina join team oblivion

 **Maybe as going undercover but never joining for the cause**

will dranish kiss amy

 **Never because he doesn't care about her**

will the scientist hurt amy or ally

 **Yes because he is experimenting on the two of them. But they are in a coma so they won't feel it**

will shadow help amy and ally

 **He will help Selina and the other try to save them**

will dranish find the pokemon

 **Maybe he will but we can't know until the battle of mewtwo ends**

who will face the bad guys

 **Bonnie and her friends**

will the evil honedge control selina

 **Maybe since it story isn't over yet**

will caleb date jill

 **Not likely**

will jill and caleb join bonnie on her journey

 **No because they both like to travel alone**

will bad guys take selina,ashley,carrie or brittany

 **Maybe**  
will brittany appear in chapters 24-30

 **Yes and no. She won't appear to Bonnie and her friend until chapter 40**

* * *

OC Form

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Description:**

 **Chapter of Debut:**

 **Status:(Racer, Sky Trainer, Mega Trainer,Stone collector, doctor, type user, pokemon capture specialist, trade collector,fossil collector,item collector,researcher, etc.),  
**

 **Goals:**

 **Personality:**

 **Pokemon(if any, final team):**

 **Family/Friends:**

 **Recurring or character of the day:**

 **Interesting Facts:**

 **Side: (good or Team Oblivion)**

 **Hometown:**

 **Chapter that they should appear:**

 ***If eevee, have the final evolution.**

 ***If bad then explain their history**


	26. Chapter 26

I am going to try to continue to write some of the story. However I have changed a few things that the characters are doing.

So Bonnie is going to compete in Gym battles while Lyn is going to do Contest. Last but not least, Max is going to do the Battle Maison which will be like the Battle Frontier


End file.
